Progression
by LuxahHeart
Summary: A behind the scenes look through the three seasons of the original Beyblade series. Kai and Ray centered, mainly for Kai and Ray shippers. Collab work with PreciousRoy. Yaoi.
1. A Band of Dumplings

**This is another collab work that I am doing with PreciousRoy. Here we are going through the seasons with the idea of a behind the scenes type deal of the show, it is Kai and Ray centered as we are both big Kai and Ray shippers and fans (if you haven't already caught on.) The fic is rated M for language, possible violence, and lemons down the road.**

 **The idea started out as me wanting to do a prequel to The Parent Trap, where it kind of led up to how Kai and Ray got together and then turned into this.**

 **For the entirety of the fic we have written the chapters together, in a Role Play sort of way. Roy writes for Kai as I write for Ray.**

 **We hope you all enjoy this, as it's been fun working on another collab and I recommend checking out her profile for more Kai and Ray fics.**

 **Until next time!**

* * *

 **Season 1, Episode 8-11. A Band of Dumplings.**

It had been a long day, way too long, and after the other boys, stuffed up on pizza, had gone to bed in their room Ray finally felt like he could breathe. He hadn't expected to see his old friends roaming the outside world, not just that but that they were also going to enter the tournament just to get back at him. They had called him a traitor, maybe they were right, but deep down he knew what he was. He wasn't a traitor, he left to broaden his horizons to become a better blader. It had just been luck that he had come across Mr. Dickenson and got the opportunity of a lifetime.

Ray hung his head even lower, sitting on the corner of his bed as his captain was using their shared shower. Ray's mind replayed the moments of them all in the back alley, when they had met Kevin and he was challenged. Of course, Tyson had to jump in and take the fight for himself. Not that he didn't mind, but part of him did, just a little, it should have been his battle to fight but now it was too late.

At least they all came out of the alley unscathed, especially him with how Tyson's blade had flown out of the dish at him. Kai had saved him, but what was even more shocking was that he hadn't even heard Kai behind him and that scared him. He'd never met a blader as intimidating as Kai was, let alone not knowing what kind of game he was trying to play. It was out of Ray's hands though, Kai had been made their captain, HIS captain. Already everything felt overwhelming, the Elders had warned him about the outside world, and he was starting to believe them; maybe he had made a big mistake.

The bathroom door opened and said captain stepped out. Clearly the hot water hadn't warmed or relaxed him at all... He threw a side glance at his 'roommate' and his face looked somewhat disapproving. Just what he needed...more drama. Ray barely looked at him as he came out, the room warming as the steam poured out of the open bathroom door. He was too lost in his thoughts to really care that he had come out, he was tired and ready for bed but he didn't have it in him to actually get up and get ready.

Kai tried to ignore him. He could care less about the dilemmas of some guy he didn't know and his ex-team or whatever he was sulking about. But if Ray was going to sit there and pout all night and keep him awake, that would affect his performance during training. And that he wasn't going to put up with.

"You just going to sit there pouting or what?"

Ray's head snapped up, eyes narrowing. What was his problem? He may have been made his captain, but that didn't give him the right to just talk to him like that.

"Excuse me?" He growled out in a challenging voice.

He turned to face him, catching Ray giving him a look, he threw it right back at him. He was in charge here, after all. It was about time they all realized it.

"You heard me. I don't like to repeat myself. So either go get ready for lights out or take it somewhere I don't have to see it."

Ray didn't back down giving him a look, he had it in him to fight back. He was tired of being treated like trash, from his ex-friends and this guy of all people. After all day of trying to find him, to get him to be a part of this team after dealing with all his bad mouthing, he needed to be taken down a notch. He honestly was glad it was him to be the one to do it.

"I'm sorry your highness, but when you get accused of being a traitor from your child hood friends, then maybe you'd understand. Until then, get off my back. You can go to the main room if I bother you that much."

He smirked, he enjoyed seeing people try and fight back. Made it more satisfying. "Well, are you?" He asked bluntly.

Ray ground his teeth together, baring his fangs at him. How dare he! "Of course I'm not! I never betrayed them, they're just mad that I..." He stopped himself, why would Kai even care about his problems? "Just forget it." He growled, jerking his head to look away from him.

He shrugged and threw his legs up on the bed, sitting up and resting his back against the headboard and grabbing a book. He was glad that was out the way. He cracked open the book and tried to read. Looking over the same sentence a few times as he could feel the tension coming from the over thinker on the other bed... How was he going to put up with this crap until Russia? This was only stage one and he'd had enough.

"So what if they're mad? Not your problem. You're on this team, so care about that."

It took him a minute to respond, Kai having taken him off guard by still talking to him. "It is my problem, you don't understand. They left the village, to come after me. This tournament, it's more personal than just a simple match." He said, shaking his head. "They're out for blood, my blood... I'm just sorry I drug you all into this..."

He snapped his book shut and stood himself up, walking to the edge of Ray's bed and near enough towering over him with an icy look in his eyes. "Well deal with it!" He snapped, "I'm not being sent packing at the first hurdle because you had a row with your little friends like a bunch of infants!"

Ray jumped to his feet, not caring for Kai's intimidation tactics. He stood toe-to-toe with him, his fangs bare and pupils slit. "Don't you think that's what I'm going to do? Of course I'm going to deal with it, what do you take me for?"

His eyes narrowed as Ray squared up to him. "You'd better. Because right now all I see is you having a pity party, and I won't stand for it. It's bad enough I got to deal with those three in there, I thought you at least seemed somewhat serious..."

"I am serious, it's the only reason I left my village. And will you just give them a break already? You breathing down their necks like you do isn't going to get them ready for this, you know that."

He snorted. "Like you'd know... Someone needs to tell them. Like I said, I'm not getting sent home because you guys can't tell your asses from your elbows."

Ray had never in his life wanted to hit someone as badly as he wanted to now, his fists clenched at his sides. This guy was infuriating to be around, normally he'd appreciate the bluntness, but something about Kai made his blood boil.

"I do know, before you showed up Tyson actually listened to me because I wasn't insulting him every two seconds and he won his match. You wouldn't have known that though because you can really care less about this team."

He cocked a brow, almost impressed someone was still challenging him. "You're right. I could care less about the little dramas you all have going on. I came here to make it to the World Tournament and win it. Spare me your opinions on coaching methods, if we did it your way, we'd be eliminated. That's why I'm the captain. Got a problem with it, go join your old friends."

Ray growled in his throat again, damn this guy knew how to wedge a knife into someone's nerves. "Sorry to disappoint Cap', but I'm staying."

His brow arched higher and smirked right in his face. "That's more like it. Now do yourself and everyone a favor, leave your personal baggage at the doors of the stadium."

Ray rolled his eyes at him, he still didn't believe he could do that? What a jerk. "I will." He said with an air of confidence in his tone, pushing past him to the bathroom.

Somehow, he felt better after that. He was still mad at Kai for all he had said, and his bad attitude, but at least he got some things off his chest and felt a little better about having to face his ex-friends. He stopped in the doorway, hand on the frame and turned back to look at him. Giving him an actual smile.

"Guess you're not so bad." He said, slipping into the bathroom and shutting the door behind him.

Kai frowned and grimaced. What the hell was that supposed to mean? These guys were weird... All of them.

"Pffft... You don't know the first thing about me." He mumbled under his breath after the door closed, going back to his bed and picking up his book as he laid back down onto it.

By the time Ray had finished with his own shower, he tied his hair back up into his white wrap and carried his clothes out with him, folded, and placed them on the night stand by his bed before he slipped under his covers. Kai's nose was stuck in his book, so much for lights out Ray thought, but at least the tension that had been in the room was gone now.

Ray laid on his back, wondering if he should tell Kai why the others were so angry with him. It would probably be best after all, since they were in the same tournament and he knew Kevin liked to play dirty. The others didn't have to know, but letting Kai know what they were up against wasn't a bad idea; he was their captain after all.

"Hey, Kai?" He called out, hands under his head.

He rolled his eyes as he was distracted half way through a sentence and fought a sigh. What now? "Hn?"

Ray shifted, what kind of response was _that_?! "... I wanted to give you a heads up on what we're dealing with, and why they called me a traitor..." He started, stopping to make sure Kai was actually listening to him.

He sighed through his nose. So much for getting to the end of this chapter tonight... Instead he was going to have a pow-wow with Pocahontas and his tribe of pissed off little friends... At least it had something to do with the tournament.

"Mhm?" He said as he waited.

"I guess I am..." He breathed, closing his eyes. "The village we come from has always been protected by our sacred bit-beasts. We've used them for years to win wars and keep our people safe, as the world began to change our beasts found refuge in our bits and I was given our greatest protector...

"The head Elder, which also happens to be Lee's grandfather, chose me to be Driger's wielder. When I received him I wanted to travel the world and hone my Beyblading skills. I wasn't supposed to take Driger out of the village though, that's why they're mad at me. I'm not sure if it's even possible, but they might try to take him from me... I don't know why I feel that way, but I can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen..."

Kai turned his head, actually interested by his story. This could prove problematic for the tournament if they were going to pull any stunts to get Driger from him.

"...Then you'd better squash them before they have a chance."

Ray nodded, wasn't like he already didn't know that... He huffed, turning on his side with his back to Kai. "Night..." He breathed, closing his eyes.

Kai watched him turn over. Finally some peace. He rolled over himself, getting comfortable and closed his eyes. Now all he could think about was the stupid White Tigers and how best to deal with them.

When morning came they gathered their belongings up, being chauffeured back to the airport to catch their plane to where the tournament was being held. For a reason unknown to him, Kai actually sat beside Ray for the flight, thankfully it was short. From the airport they were bused into a more remote part of the city, nothing but rolling hills and open fields for miles and it made Ray think of his village.

It was a rush, the crowds of other bladers and the fans. Almost overwhelming as everything started to get underway. Tyson was ecstatic, having their team going first in the Block A section, and they beat their opponents with little to no hiccups… Aside from almost dying from the immense heat wave during Max's battle against that one kid, whose name Ray didn't even care to remember.

Even though Max had won, Kai seemed unenthused and that in turn made Ray snap back at him, Max stepping in between them. Even after everything though, Ray still couldn't get it out of his mind even back at their new hotel. Kai's bad attitude about everything really got on his nerves, and he really didn't know why. The others were out, enjoying the sights as Ray fixed up their sleeping quarters, one long raised platform was where they'd sleep all beside each other. That was one way to get them closer as a team Ray thought, as he fixed out their futons and sheets.

Their room door opened, Kai stepping inside with him and dropped his bag down on the floor by the sliding wooden doors. He had gone out to scope the area, finding out that the White Tigers were roomed across the courtyard from theirs. Ray seemed to ignore him, continuing his work on getting everyone's beds ready as the sun was starting to set over the back of the hotel.

Kai barely looked at him either. He was tired from being around this brat pack. Now he felt for those parents on flights when the kids started crying from the air pressure in their ears. He made a mental note to arrange a vasectomy in the future. Ray was almost done, no point helping, so he sat himself at the furthest futon and kept to himself. Ray finished with the last futon, looking down at his handy work. He'd make a good housewife one day... That thought made him deflate a little. He wanted to get on Kai's case about earlier but didn't think starting up with it was the right way to go about it.

"Find anything on your walk?" He asked casually, sitting on the edge of the raised platform.

Kai tensed. Why did everyone want to know everything? Didn't these guys get the concept of privacy? "No." He said dully, not bothering to look at him.

Ray rolled his eyes, what was with this guy? "Would it really hurt you if you weren't such an ass all the time?" Ray asked dryly.

"Would it really hurt you guys to give me some room to breathe?!" He snapped back instantly.

"We did..." Ray answered flatly, giving him a look that harbored on sarcastic. "You've been gone longer than the kids have."

"Hn." He huffed out as he folded his arms. Not long enough in his humble opinion...

"What _is_ that noise? Why do you _do_ that?" Ray asked, wanting to pull all his hair out because of him.

Kai's head snapped to him at the sudden outburst and scowled. "What noise? What's your problem?"

"That 'hnnnnn' you do. It annoys the piss out of me when you do it. I didn't really have one till now. You bring the doom and gloom everywhere you go?" He asked sarcastically, raising a brow at him.

He blinked, actually being caught off guard for once. What noise? He didn't make a noise. He huffed again. "If you see it that way, that's your problem."

Ray slapped himself in the face, why was he even bothering still? Clearly Kai didn't, but he felt like he needed to get him on their side. They were supposed to be a team after all, weren't they?

"Hn, I guess." He said, turning his chin up as he used Kai's own noise against him; maybe he'd realize how stupid it sounded if he heard it from someone else.

Unfortunately for Ray, he didn't quite catch it and decided to ignore him. He was done talking. To anyone. Why couldn't people just get the hint and leave him be. So what if he wasn't prancing around like an idiot flapping his gums and saying things of no value to anyone ever? He was the captain, so they just had to get used to it.

The silence began to get to him, it was getting darker out and the others would be coming back soon. He really didn't want to start up another fight but his treatment of Max earlier was still bothering him. It was now or never.

"You really piss me off sometimes." Ray bit out, snapping his mouth shut quickly. That... Had come out wrong...

His head snapped to him once again, this time a glint of surprise in his eyes before the fire in them lit. What had he done now!?

"Oh?" He said dryly as he stood himself up and slowly folded his arms, jutting out a hip, "Got something to say there, Ray?"

Ray felt his mouth go dry, god why was he terrible at this? "Yeah I do, how you treated Max after his match today was wrong of you." He bit out. There, he had said it... But he didn't feel any better for some reason.

Kai's eyes narrowed, but he felt confused. Him? Wrong? That just didn't compute. "I don't see how. I'm the captain. I'm supposed to give you feedback."

"You didn't give him feedback, you were snobby as all hell at him. Give him some slack, he's new to this. Bringing them down based on their performance isn't going to help them, you're the oldest of us all aren't you? So instead of being an ass about it, be helpful. Just because you're our captain doesn't give you the right to be a jackass, so take that stick out of your ass already."

Kai blinked yet again. No one had ever dared talk to him like that again. His eyes fired up angrily as he coolly stalked towards him. "I wouldn't have to talk like that if you guys would shape up and take this seriously. I have every right to be a 'jackass'. Mommying you won't get us anywhere. You want to be wrapped up in cotton and told you're a good boy for a sub-par performance, go join another team."

Ray bit the inside of his cheek, way to go Ray you pissed him off again, then again... When was this guy ever not pissed off? "You're not even listening to me. You can give feedback, just not the kind you gave today. It's the wrong way to go about it, and you know it. What if someone just told you how badly you sucked, after you gave it your all? Would it really make you want to do better, or not bother at all?" He asked.

Kai smirked and folded his arms again. "Hn... No one would have anything bad to say about _my_ performances."

Ray narrowed his eyes at him. "I'm sure..." He huffed out, at least he had tried.

He went to talk again when their door slid open, the others piling in talking up a storm with one another like they were old child hood friends. Ray was happy to see them so carefree, why couldn't Kai be like that every now and then?

"Hey guys, welcome back. Enjoy your walk?" Ray asked, deciding it best to leave the previous conversation at bay.

"You bet we did, it's really pretty here. You're a pretty lucky guy to have grew up around here." Tyson said, as he began to strip his pants and hat off before throwing himself down on second futon from the door. "Hey Ray, thanks for making these up, I'm beat." He said as he buried his face into his pillow.

"No problem Ty. We should probably get to sleep now, have to get up early in the morning anyways." Ray said with a smile.

"I have some things I need to do, I'll just take Dizzi with me to another spot so I don't bother you guys." Kenny said, going over and picking Dizzi up from the top of his bag from where he had left her.

"Just don't stay out too long." Ray called as the youngest member slipped back out the door.

Kai rolled his eyes and sauntered back to his bed. Things just kept getting worse...

"Mind if I take this one?" Max whispered into Ray's ear, side eyeing Kai's back. Ray looked between Max and Kai and sighed, why did he have to be the buffer between him and the others all the time? He nodded, moving from where he had been sitting and climbed into the one on his left. Max smiled his thanks, slipping in between Ray and Tyson's futons after undoing his overalls.

"Night everybody!" He cheered out, snuggling down under his sheet. Ray let out a soft chuckle as he crawled under his own sheets, coming back from having taken off his headband and white shirt, turning his back on Kai facing Max.

Kai resisted the urge to puke as he unwound his scarf from his neck. This wasn't the god damn Brady Bunch... He pulled his cover over him tighter. At least he could ignore them completely when he was asleep.

Everyone fell asleep quickly, the excitement from the day and traveling wearing them out. Tyson's snoring quickly filling the empty space between them as the night continued on when suddenly something caught Ray's hearing, his eyes fluttered open as he woke up. Their door was open, and he heard Kenny shout something from outside.  
Quietly, to not disturb the others, he slipped off his futon and got dressed heading out to the courtyard as it poured cold rain down on top of him. Kevin froze on the other side of the makeshift beydish that sat in the center of the courtyard, Kenny running behind him about his stolen data. Ray was tired, he really didn't have time to deal with Kevin tonight.

"You watch him and I'm going to get Tyson!" Kenny yelled, taking off towards their room.

In the blink of an eye Kevin was challenging Ray to a battle for Kenny's data and he accepted. The others had come running up to them as Kevin had called out for his bit-beast, Ray doing the same to end the battle quickly. Next thing he knew, Driger was gone. He had lost the battle. Tyson jumped in the middle with Dragoon before Kevin knocked into Ray's blade, and next thing he knew Tyson and Kevin were in a full blown battle again. Ray was too numb to care, stuck in shock from having lost Driger and worrying that he'd never get him back.

"You had the chance to beat him, yet you let him win." Kai said, having stepped up to Ray causing him to come back from his daze. "What kind of beyblader are you?" He continued and Ray could only hang his head.

"I didn't expect that from you Ray." Kai finished, and Ray's head snapped back up to look at the back of Kai's head. He stuttered, trying to find the right words to say to him but found nothing.

After the arguing they had previously done, to the loss of his bit-beast what could he have said? He looked away again, the rain pouring down on them and he tensed for Kai's next words. Would he kick him off the team? Because he didn't have a bit-beast now?

"You let the power of your Driger slip right through your fingers, and now you're left with nothing Ray. You know, I always thought you were smarter than that, but I guess I was wrong." Kai said, water dripping from his bangs.

"I don't know how I could have been so careless…" Ray defended.

"Me to Ray… Me to." Kai said, a silence coming between them. Parts of their earlier argument coming back, no matter how badly Kai wanted to lay into him, part of him felt bad for the poor guy. He turned around to face him, seeing the look of defeat in Ray's eyes.

"Well, there's nothing we can do now. And no matter how much we want to, we can't change the past." Kai said as he started to walk away from him, leaving Ray to hang his head again in shame.


	2. Landslide

**So, updating early as I'll be going off the grid here soon for the release of Kingdom Hearts 3. I'll update one more time the day I get my copy in the mail (sometime around the 28th to the 1st.) After that it'll just depend on how long it takes me to beat the game and come out of whatever hell it's gonna put me through.**

 **As always, thank you to everyone who has reviewed, faved, and all that good stuff.**

* * *

 **Season 1, Episode 14.**

Kai gripped his arms and bit his tongue the whole bus ride home. Despite sitting himself at the back as far away from them as possible, their annoying voices carried to the back, praising themselves on their victory against the Blade Hunters. They finally arrived back to their accommodation. He let them go first and trailed behind to get a few moments of much needed peace before taking himself in with them. They'd gotten Ray on the futon and popped some pillows under his sprained ankle before they sat around him, continuing their ramblings in their post win high. He stood against the wall and could feel himself stewing, trying his best to keep the bubbling rage down to a simmer.

"We absolutely killed it!" Tyson screamed with a dopey toothy grin on his face, "Not that they were much of a threat... I mean, kudos to those guys for putting up a fight with plywood blades, but I sure hope the next round is a bit more of a challenge..." He gloated.

Kai's brow twitched as that one annoying voice in particular screeched in his ears like forks on a plate, and suddenly, the rage pot boiled over. Glad that Mr. Dickenson had left them to their own devices, he didn't need the old man getting in his way.

"I don't see that it matters who we're up against if you can't get your lazy ass out of bed in time to even show up!" He spat out viciously.

Everyone's heads snapped towards the boiling teen hiding away by himself, his face contorted with his anger. Ray felt his stomach drop, not another screaming match, could they go one day without him blowing his top at them? He sat back, he wasn't about to butt in this time. After all, Kai was right. His ankle was shot because Tyson didn't get up on time, so he let him get the brunt of it all, if he felt like he needed to jump in he would.

"Hey, we made it! I don't see what the big deal is here Kai." Tyson fought back.

He felt himself boil up more and walked over to the edge of the futon, towering over them, not able to control the volume on his voice and not wanting to anyway.

"The big deal is this is the second time you guys have nearly blown it for me! How many 'close calls' is it going to take before you pathetic excuse for humans start getting your act together!? Especially you! On top of coming in with seconds to spare, you being such a lazy sack of shit caused a player to get injured!"

The younger boys crowded back, falling around Ray like he would protect them. Ray heaved in a sigh, glancing at Kai and holding his stare. He really wasn't up for arguing with him, but he wanted him to know that yelling like he was wasn't the way to go about this. Tyson opened his mouth to speak then turned his attention on Ray and looked at his wrapped up ankle.

"I'm really sorry about that Ray..." He said apologetically, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Tyson!" He yelled before Ray had a chance to answer, "Its time you woke up! In more ways than one!"

"Well no need to scream in my ear about it man, I get it alright? I'll do better now, geeze. Can you be happy, even a little? We won, and you got to play! Why are you so uptight all the time?" Tyson fought back, placing his hands on his hips.

"Tyson." Ray said in a warning tone. "Kai is right." He sighed shaking his head, dammit he wanted to cut out his own tongue for even saying that.

Kai's next hurl of insults stuck in his throat as he got caught off guard… This was a first. He glanced at Ray and met his eyes telling him to tone it down. He hesitated. These chumps needed tearing into. Clearly. How else was he going to wrangle them in? He squared his shoulders.

"Of course I am..." He said snidely, "The sooner you start listening, the sooner we'll have a team capable of winning the championships. If you can't get out of bed, Tyson, then you'd better go to sleep earlier. Lights out at ten, even if it means 'tucking you in' myself..." He said sternly, but more calmly.

Max couldn't help snicker behind his hand at that last comment, while Tyson's cheeks flushed red. Ray was just thankful he didn't keep screaming, his ears were starting to hurt a little.

"If that's it then, can we go get something to eat? I'm starving." Tyson whined out, rubbing his stomach.

Kai growled in annoyance and turned on his heel, scarf swishing behind him as he walked out without bothering to answer him.

"Guess that's a yes, alright men to the dining hall!" He shouted, throwing a fist into the air as the other three clambered off the raised portion. Stopping at the door, turning around and looking at Ray.

"Oh... Forgot you can't walk... We'll bring you something though!"

"Thanks guys, have fun." Ray said, snuggling down onto his futon to rest.

It was quiet, too quiet now that everyone was gone. He waited a little bit, playing with the ends of his hair before dropping it onto his lap and over his shoulder, god he was bored. He had a book in his bag, but it was all the way over on the other side of the room. Did he dare try to get up and get it with a busted ankle? Of course he did. It was easy scooting himself to the end of the platform, reaching out and grabbing the table that sat in the middle of the room to steady himself, trying to balance his weight off his bad foot as he stood. He smiled at himself, quite proud that he made it off the bed when the door opened.

"Hey... Kai..." He said, a sloppy grin on his face as he froze.

Kai looked him up and down and narrowed his eyes. Why couldn't any of them be sensible!? "What do you need?" He asked bluntly, pointing back at the bed to tell him to go back.

Ray's smile didn't waver, just falling back onto the platform since he really hadn't made it that far. "There's a book in my bag…"

Kai let out a huff and scanned the floor, looking for his bag. When he spotted it, he bent down and grabbed it before lazily throwing it on the bed for him.

"Thanks..." Ray said, picking it up and scooting himself back on his futon as he propped his leg back up. "You feeling better?"

Kai scowled at him and ignored him as he stepped up and shoved a white take out container at him.

"What's this?" Ray asked, taking it from it and opening it to see it was full of food. He was a little lost for words, he wanted to thank him but his words got caught in his throat so he just smiled at him as he watched him sit at the table across from him with his own takeout container.

"Gotta eat, don't ya?" He replied dryly as he opened his own.

Ray rolled his eyes at the snippy comment, even when he was being nice he was still a jerk. "Guess so... What'd you get?" Ray asked, looking over and seeing they had something different.

He sighed. He couldn't even eat in peace. "Same as you."

Ray looked again, it didn't look like they had the same thing but maybe they did, he really couldn't see over the table that well and Kai's arm was in the way a little.

"Well thank you, you didn't have to." Ray said, breaking his chopsticks as he let the container rest over his legs, digging into the food quietly.

He tensed. Why he even did it, he wasn't sure... For the second time that day. "Hn."

Ray rolled his eyes, that damn noise again getting to him, he decided to ignore it and just eat in silence. For once it was nice being alone with him, without the others around Kai seemed less tense; as long as he kept his own mouth shut. They finished their meals, the sun starting to go down behind the hotel and Kai grabbed up their empty containers and threw them out in the waste basket by the door before grabbing his own book from his bag and crawled into his futon beside Ray's.

"Thank you, by the way." Ray said quietly, eyes scanning over his book in his hands.

"Mhm." Kai muttered before settling on his own bed with his own book. He tried to start reading, enjoying the quiet, but his eyes kept straying from the page to the bandaged ankle next to him. He ignored it and went back, trying to finish the sentence. He almost made it, but his eyes ran off again. He huffed to himself again.

"...What happened exactly?"

It took Ray a minute to register that Kai was talking to him, noticing that he was looking at his leg and he set his book down on his lap. "Well, we started our way to the stadium and caught a bus going up the mountain. It made it probably two or three miles before it stopped because of a backup... It went all the way around the mountain and there was no way we were going to make it waiting for them to clear the road of what ever happened so I suggested that we climb the side instead." He explained looking like he regretted ever suggesting it.

"Half way up this boulder came out of nowhere rolling at us, I pushed Tyson out of the way and when I did I slipped and twisted it."

Kai turned his head to listen and felt his respect level go up, ever so slightly... At least he took some initiative, even if it did backfire. Tyson would have probably still been out there left to his own devices.

"...Should have let it squash him."

"That's not nice." Ray said, giving him a disproving look.

Kai let a small smirk crack as his eyes were back on his book, licking his thumb and turning the page. "Take a joke, Ray."

"I would, if you were better at telling them." Ray smirked back.

"Hn." He huffed out in a slight laugh.

"Do you not realize you do that?" Ray asked, trying hard not to smile.

Kai bothered to turn his head and arched a brow. "Do what?"

"The 'hn' thing you do... Obviously you don't if you had to ask though."

Kai blinked. This was the second time he'd brought that up. He wasn't doing shit! He frowned. "I don't know what you're talking about. But too bad if it bothers you."

Ray shrugged his shoulders, "I'm sure I'll get used to it... What're you reading?" He asked, eyeing Kai's book.

"A book."

Ray reached out and smacked him in the arm. "Can you be nice for once?"

Kai startled, not expecting the slap. What now!? He brought him dinner, didn't he!?

"Don't ask stupid questions, then."

Ray rolled his eyes, quickly snatching Kai's book from his hold in almost a blur and held it away from him. "Stop being such a dick." He smirked.

Kai went wide eyed as his possession was snatched from his hands and glared at him. He didn't like people touching his things.

"Give it back..."

"Only if you say please." Ray said as his smirk widened, showing off his fangs.

Kai glared daggers. No one toyed with him like this. He would just wrestle it off him, but then he'd be the asshole that hurt his ankle more.

"That's not how robbery works... Now give it back."

"It's not stealing if I give it back, but all you have to do is be nice and say please." Ray teased, ignoring the hardened glare he was getting. His own golden eyes gleaming mischievously at his captain, the guy really needed to lighten up.

"Take a joke, Kai."

His glare softened in intensity but remained strong. "...I would, if you were better at telling them."

Ray's smirk turned into a full blown smile, fighting the urge to laugh. "I'm actually pretty great at them, thank you. Now, do you want this back or not?" Ray asked, waving the book around in the air.

He felt himself getting more riled up. Not seeing the funny side. No, he wasn't going to say 'please' or beg.

"Fine. Keep it." He huffed as he folded his arms. He wasn't going to let this asshole belittle him.

Ray frowned, the dude _really_ needed to lighten up a little. He shrugged his shoulders, opening the book to look at it. It was written in a different language that he didn't recognize, well there went that.. He didn't let it stop him from staring though, pretending to read it as he could see Kai shifting uncomfortably beside him with his arms over his chest as if it didn't bother him. Kai shifted hard as he saw Ray dare to open it and panicked. The last thing he needed was for any of them to know anything personal about him.

"Hey, _hey_! What are you doing!?" He snapped as he leaned over and tried to snatch it back out his hand.

Ray shifted just out of his reach, with his nose still stuck in the book. "Nuh uh, that's not how you say please." Ray teased again, smirking behind the book.

Kai let out a growl. He'd had enough of this and needed it back before he asked questions. He pushed himself on to his knees, turning to face him, and grabbed his shoulder before reaching for it again. Ray jumped at the sudden touch and fell over on his left side, Kai coming down with him as he held the book above his head away from Kai's reach as a laugh erupted from his throat.

"C'mon, I promise to give it back if you just say please."

"I'm not fuckin' around! Give it back or you'll have more than your ankle to worry about!" He growled as he pinned Ray's shoulder and tried to reach over Ray's head.

Ray could only laugh at him, his face spelled murder but he didn't care, this was too much fun. "Just say please." He said again through his laughter, the book dangling between his fingers as he stretched his arm out as far as he could keep it from Kai's reach.

"To get my own stuff back!? Dream on, cat-boy!" He hissed through grit teeth as he struggled to grab it.

Ray went to speak again when the door to their room slid open and they both paused, Ray pinned below him and he had to stretch his neck to see the others standing there staring at them.

"Whoa, guess we should have come back a bit later. Sorry guys." Tyson said, wiggling his eyebrows at them and Ray felt his face burn.

Kai snapped his head up and felt his heart stop. He couldn't afford to have them see him like...THIS! He scuffled off Ray, snatching his book back harshly before straightening himself up.

"What time do you call this!?" He barked at them, holding his vicious look he'd been giving Ray.

"What? There was a long line to get the food." Tyson barked back, holding out a container for Ray. "Got you some by the way." He said, winking at Ray and Ray's face flushed redder.

"I… I already ate..." Ray said, pushing himself up properly to sit, feeling awkward now. Kai might not have enjoyed his teasing but he was having fun and the others just had to come in and ruin it.

"Ohhhh, so you already got the main course?" Tyson said suggestively, his eyebrows wiggling again as Max held back a laugh behind his hand as Kenny looked scared for Tyson's life as Kai shot daggers at them.

Kai felt his face warm up and stormed towards him, raising his hand and clobbering him round the head with his book.

"I said bed at ten and I meant it! Get moving!"

"OW!" Tyson squeaked, rubbing the top of his head as he glared back at his captain before marching into the room and sat the container on the table. "Well what about this? We can't let it go to waste."

Max and Kenny rolled their eyes, the real reason they had come back late was because Tyson had eaten almost the entire place bare, but they weren't going to tell on him.

"Just hurry up and eat it and brush your teeth, it's late. You guys knew what time to be back, so don't start giving lip." Ray barked out at him causing Tyson to look at him with wide eyes, what was this? It was like mommy and daddy jumping down his throat.

"If we had come back sooner I'm afraid of what we would have walked in on." Tyson said back in a sarcastic voice.

"Grow up!" Kai yelled with an ever so slight crack in his voice as he thwacked him again.

"Yeah Tyson, we all know Ray has a thing for Mariah." Max piped up and Ray's ears turned pink along with the rest of his face.

"Wh-WHAT?! I do not! Now will you two stop being dumb and just get to bed already?" Ray huffed, why did they feel the need to start making fun of them?

"Ohhhh sure you don't." Tyson said, a wide grin on his face as he dangled a noodle between his chopsticks.

"Mariah and Ray sitting in a tree." Max sang out between laughs and Ray groaned, putting his face into the palm of his hand.

"Kai... Kill them, please..."

Kai smirked. Finally. He got it. He cracked his knuckles. "My pleasure..."

Tyson and Max gave each other looks of pure terror and then back to Kai. Tyson dropped his chopsticks and ran towards the bathroom, dragging Max with him.

"Right, brush our teeth, then in bed. We got it!" He shouted as he ran away, slamming the door behind them and locking it.

"And you better hurry! I want to take a shower!" Ray called after them, smirking as he heard Tyson yell back 'yes mom!' at him. Ray turned his attention to Kai, looking quite pleased that they had gotten the two to get moving and he smiled at him.

Kai's eyes narrowed at him as he caught the smile. After that childish and... Gross play Tyson just gave them, he thought better than to be overly friendly. He walked to Ray and snatched his own book off him and lazily slid it along the floor across the room.

"Go get it..."

Ray's mouth dropped, that was low. He reached out and knocked Kai's book out of his hand, watching it as it hit the floor. "Asshole." He bit out.

He smirked at him and bent down to pick it up again, going to his bag and burying it to the bottom... For some reason he didn't feel like reading it anymore. Ray watched him go, the other two coming out of the bathroom and quickly jumping under their covers as if it would save them from Kai's wrath.

Ray sighed as he started to scoot himself towards the end of the platform, doing exactly what Kai had said to do. He wobbled a little, getting a good balance as he used the table to support his weight off his bad leg until he got to where his book sat on the ground. He picked it up and chucked it at Kai's head, it unfortunately missed his intended target, hitting the wall beside his head and falling beside him.

Kai didn't so much as flinch. Instead, his eyes twinkled. "I would have got it for you... If you'd have said please."

"Hn, guess your bad attitude is rubbing off on me." Ray said with a smirk.

Kai frowned slightly, getting the dig at the apparent 'noise' he made… He did not sound like that.

"Betchya that's not the only thing that got rubbed off." Tyson whispered to Max under his covers.

Kai snapped and grabbed his pillow before climbing over them and pressing it over Tyson's face. Tyson began to struggle, arms flailing as Max was thrown into a fit of hysterics, obviously not ready to jump in to save him.

"Ray, help!" Came Tyson's muffled cries as Kai pushed the pillow down onto his face harder.

"No can do Ty, you brought that one on yourself." Ray said, pushing himself off the table to head for the bathroom to take the shower he desperately needed. "Don't forget to let him breathe a little Kai, we do need him for the tournament." He said once he reached the bathroom door.

The second Ray left, Kai pulled the pillow off and grabbed Tyson by the front of his shirt, lifting him up a little, eyes blazing. "...Call me a fag again, I dare you..."

Tyson could only swallow hard as he stared back, if he hadn't already used the bathroom he would have wet himself. Max reached out, carefully putting a hand on Kai's arm.

"I don't think that's what Tyson was saying, you know how he is. He's got too big of eyes and a bigger mouth with a small brain." Tyson didn't even have it in him to argue with his friend, just nodding his head frantically as if he agreed.

"Also, the politically correct term is homosexual." Kenny piped up on the other side of Tyson's bed.

Kai's eyes shot to the little nerd. "Whatever you wanna call it... I'll break your face if you call me one again, got it?"

Kenny grabbed up his pillow, hiding behind it as he nodded. Max and Tyson following suit, not really understanding what his problem was. Kai felt satisfied he'd made his point clear at the terrified looks on all their faces. That was more like it... He roughly shoved Tyson back down and climbed off him before storming outside. He didn't want to be in the same room as them right this second.

The three boys all looked to one another before shrugging their shoulders, throwing their covers back over themselves around their shoulders as they settled down for the night. The moment their eyes closed they were out. Ray came limping out of the bathroom in a towel, his hair falling around his back as he hadn't bothered to wrap it again; he'd fight with it in the morning. Not having taken his clothes with him before he went into the shower he went to his bag and dug through it for a pair of soft pants and a shirt. Once he finished fighting to get himself dressed he realized Kai wasn't in his bed and he huffed out a sigh, having heard the commotion when he had gone into the bathroom. He limped towards the door, getting better at it, and slid it open to find Kai standing right outside, leaning against the fencing that separated their room from the courtyard.

"You okay?" He asked, limping up to stand beside him. Leaning against the railing, to keep his weight off his leg.

He snapped his head around. "Fine! You shouldn't be walking on that if you don't wanna make it worse." He snapped,

"You're not fine, so don't lie to me." Ray snapped back, "It's fine, it doesn't even hurt anymore."

He rolled his eyes and let out an irritated growl. "My only problem is you bunch of clowns!"

"You shouldn't let them get under your skin, they're just kids... And so are you." He reminded. "I'm sorry though, I wasn't thinking. I didn't mean to embarrass you." He apologized, even if he had only been playing with him earlier he hadn't wanted him to feel like that.

Kai's eyes burned as he glowered at him. "Oh great! I'm as gay as a maypole and a child!"

"So what?" Ray asked, looking unfazed by the outburst.

He got even more riled up. "I'm not either! You all need to watch your god damn mouths!"

"I didn't say you were, but even if you were, what would it matter?" Ray asked as he flicked his wrist. "As long as you can blade and win a match we shouldn't care what anyone's sexual preference is on this team."

He clenched his fists. "It doesn't! I couldn't care less about any of you, especially that kind of crap! I'm just tired of not getting any respect around here!"

Ray crossed his arms over his chest, he could tell it did bother him but he felt like it was just best to drop the subject for now. "Have you given them a reason to respect you?" He asked.

His eyes darkened. "I'm the god damn captain!"

"Just because you're put in a position of power doesn't mean you automatically get respect for it, you have to earn it." Ray said, not believing he really needed to spell it out for him.

"Pfft! Bullshit! That's not how this works, princess!"

Ray narrowed his eyes at him. "Yes, it is. You know that but you're too stubborn to admit it. Relax a little, quit hiding in the shadows and show them that you do care to be a part of this team. I know you hate it, for whatever reason, but you agreed to it."

Kai scoffed. "I did not agree to this! I agreed to lead the team, that's exactly what I'm trying to do, but you're all too busy acting like amateurs and like this is some kind of bonding trip to notice! Get your heads in the game and maybe, _maybe_ , I won't have to be so hard on you all!"

"Because we are amateurs when it comes to a world tour. This is our first time, give us some slack." Ray said dully.

"Slack!? You guys have almost had us knocked out twice and you expect me to pat you on the back and give you all gold stars!?"

Ray rolled his eyes. "No, I don't. I expect you to analyze our faults and give us feedback to help us learn what to do and not do for the next match without screaming at us every damn time." Ray answered, his voice getting colder as he felt his anger bubbling up. "Were you perfect through your first world tour? Have you always been able to blade perfectly? And if you dare say 'yes' I'll smack you in the face for lying. So, yes. Give us some slack and help us be better bladers as per your job, _captain_." He sneered out.

Kai went quiet for a second, looking to be in thought. It wasn't the threat of being hit that caused him to pause, but the earliest memory he had of ever holding a blade was only a few years ago and he was already pretty good at it. He squared up to him. He was sick of this constant battle between them.

"That's exactly what I'm doing. You know how I got this good? I had some self-discipline. I got my ass out of bed on time. I got to the stadium on time. I practiced constantly. Not getting distracted. I learned from my own damn mistakes, because I have fuckin' eyes. I'm not here to hold your hands. I expect you to all stop being so damn useless and listen to me and that's final. Got a problem with that, so be it! But don't come crying to me when you get trashed and you realize it's your own damn fault!"

"And you don't think our opponents have done the same? The closer we get to the end the harder it's going to be Kai. We can't win them all, specially not with how you want to run this shit show. You want their respect then earn it, because right now both you and I know you don't have it. If you haven't noticed I'm willing to stand beside you, but I won't when you're like this." Ray said as he stood his ground, the guy liked to try and throw his weight around but he wasn't going to let it faze him.

"I tried it your way, Ray! That little ape in there could have cost us everything because he couldn't wake up like a toddler! I wanted to beat him in to next week but instead made him go to bed earlier and he _still_ didn't listen!" He yelled back.

"He's asleep now, and I'll make sure he gets up on time for the rest of the trip. Okay? You can only do so much Kai, you're just one person... I'll do what I can, if you want me to help that is."

He scoffed. "I don't need your help! I need you all to practice basic common sense!"

Ray held his hands up, "Okay. Fine. Have it your way." He sighed.

"Hn..." He huffed as he folded his arms. God he hated them all so badly, he was tempted to quit...

Ray looked at him for a moment before he ran a hand through his hair. "Should get to bed ourselves, I left some hot water if you wanted to shower though." He said, taking his leave for the door limping towards it.

Kai watched him go and stayed outside a little longer. He doubted there was quite enough hot water to scrub off the despair...


	3. The Glass Wall

**As always Roy does the scenes and dialogue for Kai while I do the scenes and dialogue for Ray. We kind of mix up with the others but the wood chopping scene was all Roy's doing.  
Thank you everyone who has come and followed and reviewed, it means a lot to us. Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

**Season 1, Episode 20- 21**

After the eventful day at the PPB's facility, the Bladebreakers had been bused back to their hotel. Everyone was in a sour mood, Ray had lost his match against Steve while almost getting caught having snooped around the place. Kai was furious with them, but with Tyson's grandfather sitting there across the aisle from him he couldn't lay into them yet. When they arrived to the hotel that all changed, he filed them all inside and just pointed at the couch that sat across from the beds as he shut the door behind Kenny, who had been bringing up the rear.

Everyone gave him a questioning look, his face stone cold and hard as he kept his finger pointing out at the couch as his eyes burned. The others quietly lined up and sat down along the cushions side by side, it was a little cramped with the four of them but none of them spoke a word. Kai stared out every single one of them, eyes blaring in to them like he was trying to burn their souls from the inside. He paced a little in front of them before stopping in the middle and folding his arms.

"You guys proud of yourselves?"

The three younger boys flinched, Kai had never looked like this before and for once Tyson didn't have a quick comeback. Kenny had been shaking like a leaf the second they stepped into the room, while Max looked hurt from his mother walking away from him and now he had to sit there like a petulant child and get scorned at by his captain. Ray sat there, arms crossed and back rigid, ready at any second to jump in if need be. On the outside he looked calm and ready to weather out the storm, but on the inside his heart was racing.

"I asked you a GOD DAMN question!" He roared as no answer came.

"NO!" Came the chorus of response from the younger three, Ray's eyes narrowing harder as he breathed in heavily. When had Kai become so scary looking?

"Calm down." He interjected.

He turned to Ray, his pupils practically dilating. "...Did you just tell me to 'calm down'!?" He growled at him viciously.

"Because you need to!" Ray shot back. The other three huddled closer to each other, visibly seeing the fire and sparks flying between the two.

His face contorted before he stepped forward and heaved Ray out of his seat by the collar of his shirt. "Who the hell do you think you are talking to me like that!?" He yelled in his face. "You idiots realize what could have happened with your little stunt!?"

Kenny let out a squeak of terror, Max and Tyson holding onto each other for dear life while Ray stood there with his shirt bunched up in Kai's fists, looking as calm as he did moments ago.

He growled again at Ray, who had nothing to say and shoved him back in to his seat and paced in front of the others. "You could have cost us our place in the tournament! That's what could have happened! And for what!? So little Maxie here could see his mommy or because this little dork right here could see some god damn _computers_!?"

The three hung their heads, he was right. They hadn't even thought about the tournament or what could have happened. Max hung his head the lowest, his heart shattering at the memory of his mother just walking away from him as he called for her. He bit back the tears, not wanting to look weak in front of the others.

"I get what you're saying, but we're still in the tournament Kai. Maybe it doesn't matter to you, but Max hasn't seen his mother in a long time so give him some slack." Ray argued back calmly, not really understanding Kai's frustrations.

He knew they had gone off, they even invited him to come with them and he sat at the table and let them go off. By no means was he blaming Kai, but it was hardly his place to start going off on them like this.

His eyes snapped back to Ray. This guy always had to have the last word, didn't he. "I couldn't give a shit if they'd been separated at birth!"

"Of course _you_ wouldn't." Ray bit back, trying to keep his pupils from slitting.

Max began to tremble beside him on the couch, the first set of tears coming forth. "I'm sorry!" He yelled out, tears running down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry Kai."

"Ohhhh you're not sorry yet! But you will be! When are all of you gonna get this through your thick skulls!? This is _not_ a vacation! This is not play time or time to see your family! We're here to get to the world tournament! You call yourselves bladers and pull something like this!?"

Max hung his head again, sobbing almost uncontrollably. Tyson pulled him closer, but he wasn't about to step into the line of fire. Ray on the other hand dove head first, jumping to his feet and pushing against Kai's chest away from them.

"I think we get! Now you need to take a step back or leave, you're going too far here Kai!"

"I HAVENT EVEN STARTED!" He near enough screamed as he grabbed him again. "Let me make this crystal fucking clear... Any of you do anything to jeopardize our place in the tournament again, I will _skin_ you alive. You hear me!?"

This time Ray grabbed at Kai's wrist, his nails digging into his skin as he let his pupils constrict and he bore his fangs at him in a hiss. "I'd like to see you fucking try." He said in a voice just as deadly, and the other three weren't sure who they were supposed to be scared of now, when had Ray been able to be _this_ scary?

He pried Kai's hands off of him, pushing his arms away from him and stood between him and the others. "I'll tell you again, either step back or _leave_."

Kai gave him a look like he hadn't given someone in a long time. He wanted to be a hero? Wanted a fight? Fine.

"...Get outside, Kon." He Bit through his teeth.

Ray narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest as he grounded himself. "I don't think so." He challenged.

He stepped up to him coolly. "...Are you ignoring captain's orders? Because you know I'm within my rights to throw you off of this team, don't you? Now, get. Outside."

Ray's fast beating heart dropped into his stomach, he obeyed him, seeing no other reason not to at this point. The others watched on quietly, all saying a silent prayer for his safe return, they had known him well.

Kai threw the door open, stepping aside and letting Ray pass, catching the look he was giving him. His blood boiled even more. He followed him out, slamming the door behind him, making the three younger ones cower even more. Ray folded his arms and still held his defiant look as Kai stormed up to him. Kai clenched his fists. If this were the Blade Sharks, he'd beat him into next week for such insubordination. But all it would take was one cry to Mr. Dickenson and he'd be out the running for the championships. This punk wasn't worth it.

He backed Ray in to the corner, not stopping until their faces were inches away from each other. He ground his teeth. "You _ever_ undermine me like that again in front of them and we're going to have one hell of a problem..." He growled at him.

Ray leaned the back of his head off the wall, leaning so close his breath was hot on Kai's face. "You expected me to sit back and let you say those things to them? You expect me to roll over and be fine with you threatening us like that? You best think again Kai, we're your teammates, not your bitches." He spat out.

"That's _exactly_ what I expect!" He yelled back, "You are not 'team mates', you're a bunch of children who need to get your shit together! You're honestly making me the bad guy because you guys fucked up royally on so many levels today and I'm mad about it!?"

"You can be mad about it all you like but threatening us is the wrong way to vent out your frustrations." Ray answered calmly, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back against the wall Kai had corned him into. "You didn't seem to put up such a fight when we went off, hell we even invited you to come with us and you didn't. I'm not saying what we did was the smartest thing, but at least we came out fine."

Kai's eye twitched. What was it about this one that really got under his skin? Tyson liked to mouth back to him too, it annoyed him, but not like this. "I didn't think you'd be so stupid as to break in to restricted areas!" He growled, "and did it really all come out fine, Ray? Not only did you break in to that facility, which we're lucky those All Starz chumps didn't report us, by the way, you all lost the so called 'friendly' matches and gave away all your moves! Our chances just dropped dramatically!"

Ray hadn't thought about that, he had almost forgotten about his loss to Steve due to his and Kai's screaming match. Kai was right, which he hated to admit, but it still didn't excuse the way he had talked to them all. He turned to look away from him, grinding his teeth together in frustration before he took in a deep breath to calm himself before he turned back to face Kai and something caught his eyes.

There, between the blue paint on Kai's cheeks was something bluer, at first it had looked like his paint had smudged but there was a black outline around the blue. The image of him saving Max from the glass wall came to mind, Kai had hit the ground hard.

Ray felt his stomach plummet, Kai had gotten hurt, among other things. He didn't think he had it in him to keep dancing around in circles with him about this anymore, he wasn't going to stoop to Kai's level and keep the flame going inside him.

"You're right, we were stupid. I was stupid. But we can't change the past Kai, the only thing we can be grateful for is that they didn't tell on us and we're fine. They've collected all our data, but we collected some too." He said, his voice softer than before.

Kai growled, fists clenching harder. He hated their careless 'ah well, it worked out, so it's all good' attitude. If any one of them cost his place, he really would keep his promise about skinning them alive, but they weren't hearing him. He reeled his arm back and slammed his fist in to the wall by Ray's head. That should make him listen.

"That doesn't make this all hunky dory!" He roared. "Too many close calls in one day! Too many slip ups!" He regretted using that hand instantly... Max's thick skull had crushed it when they hit the floor. That was another thing.

"And before you go playing a tiny violin for Max and his mom, he could have easily put himself out of action! We could have been a player down! I can't change your stupidity, but I can make damn sure nothing like this happens again! And I will not be spoken back to about it!"

Ray looked unfazed, but his nerves kicked up ten-fold as he stood practically pinned between the wall and Kai. He would have smirked, seeing Kai falter a little from using the hand he had used to catch Max, but his mind stopped him before he could. He was terrified, his mouth going dry as his throat clenched up on him. It took him a while to form a coherent sentence even in his own head, the silence looming over them as they stared at each other as his heart pounded into his rib cage.

"Alright, you're right. We were wrong, all of us were." He started, narrowing his eyes at him as he found his strength. "But that _still_ gives you no right to threaten our lives, regardless of how you feel about this." He growled out, reaching between them and taking hold of Kai's scarf and pushed him away from him, not caring being corned by him anymore.

"Why don't you go take a walk and cool down, and get your hand and face looked at while you're at it." He said as he pushed past him.

Kai's eye twitched harder, standing a little stunned as Ray pushed by him. He was STILL talking back to him!? He spun around. "And why don't you learn your place!?"

Ray spun around, his hair wrap snapping against his legs. "Because I'm not some puppet you can just control Kai, I'm another person just like you!"

He growled again. This guy drove him insane. "Maybe your backwards little village doesn't understand the concept, so let me explain it to you! There's a chain of command! The word 'leader' should give you a damn hint! My job is to lead and you're all to follow, like it or not!"

Ray would have laughed in his face, he really didn't give up that easily. "I'm not stupid Kai, I know how this works. Maybe instead of trying to lead us with an iron fist and threats, you'd be a better captain. Until then, you're subpar and just a jerk."

He willed his eye to stop twitching as he approached him again. Subpar!? God, he wanted to deck him so badly...

"They weren't threats... And you can insult me all you want, I've been called way worse... But unlike all of you, I have a thick enough skin to not give a shit. You all need to toughen up and get some fire up your asses. This so called 'team' is a joke right now... Maybe if you met me half way and stopped acting like a bunch of morons, I wouldn't need to be such a 'jerk'." He reeled off angrily, "And if you think you can find someone better to lead this shit show, by all means, go ahead... I deserve better anyway."

Ray placed his hands on his hips, he was tired of this. "We're not you Kai, what part of that don't you get? You made Max cry, you scared Kenny half to death and for once Tyson was the quietest I've ever seen him, not that I'm really complaining about that part. Still, we're not soldiers or anything like that. You need to ease up, you let your anger get the better of you. Now, I know you have every right to be angry for what we did, but you need to think before you go off like you did tonight." He said, meeting his eyes again.

"I don't want another captain, I just want one that doesn't think we're always beneath him. You weren't happy when this team was formed, you aren't happy when we win our battles. There's nothing we can do that will please you, and that's not our problem. It's yours."

Kai felt his stomach clench. He did not let his anger get the better of him. It was justified! That's what you were supposed to do when your inferiors messed up. "...Max is a big boy now, Ray. I'm not gonna kiss him on the forehead and tell him it's all right when he could have really hurt himself... And put out of action!"

Ray shook his head at him. "I know what could have happened, but still. Give the kid a break, his mother didn't even look back at him." He smirked a little at him, "Then I suggest that you get your hand looked at then, before you're put out of action."

He tensed. How did he know his hand hurt? "Hn. It's nothing. Unlike you guys, I can handle a knock without breaking..."

Ray gave him a disbelieving look, holding his hand out. "Let me see it."

He froze. What the hell was this!? "N-no!" He protested as he pulled his folded arms in tighter. "I said it's fine."

"You want me to meet you halfway, then you meet me halfway too. Now let me see it." Ray said, motioning his fingers at him, the smirk still on his lips. He was acting like a big baby now, and it was funny.

Kai felt himself panic a little. If he let him, he was just showing his inferior his weakness. If he didn't, he would lower himself to their level.

Ray watched him for a second, sighing heavily. "I don't bite."

He looked him up and down, weighing up the pros and cons for each before rolling his eyes. Maybe he should be the bigger man here... He wasn't weak... He'd hurt his hand because _they_ were weak... He huffed and almost lazily held his hand out.

Ray gave him a fanged smile, gently taking his hand in his and feeling out his wrist and his fingers. It was swollen, but nothing felt broken. He was lucky hitting the wall didn't damage anything further, or it might have broken.

"I think it's just sprained a little, should put some ice on it since it's swollen. I'd keep from using it for the rest of the night, so no more punching the walls." He said in a joking manner, letting his hand go.

He opened and closed his fist, feeling himself tense. He felt exposed… Like he was stood in front of him with no clothes on. He cleared his throat and squared his shoulders.

"Hn... I know how to take care of myself, Dr. Ray..." He huffed sarcastically before pushing by him and going to his room.

Ray let out a laugh, rolling his eyes as he followed him. Lucky him they were rooming together again, should be a fun night... Not… Like he expected, it was quiet and the room had a chill in the air. Ray didn't let it bother him, he was too tired to care now.

The next day they were sent off to a remote area in the mountains to a small wooden cabin in the woods beside a lake, no one looked enthused at Dickenson's idea of a joke but the driver that had taken them there had already sped off down the dirt road before they could climb back in. There they were greeted by another boy, Antonio, who Dickenson had sent to train them. They all thought that was the best joke Dickenson could pull to date, the kid was awful.

After losing the quickest match in history against Tyson, Antonio had given a key to Kenny and Ray for the back room in the cabin where there was a box of spare parts waiting for them. They had two days to train with Antonio and to fix up Ray's Driger.

Mr. Granger had sent Kai and Max to chop some firewood, causing the older to roll his eyes. The kid had become his shadow since they arrived. Tyson was sticking to that rookie like glue, showing off how 'great' he was, leaving him with the excitable little puppy to hump his leg.

He did exceed his expectations at the waterfall though. He was sure the kid would pee his pants at the small rocky platform that hung over the fall. Or get vertigo. But he managed it...

He wrapped his hand around the handle of the axe and pulled it out the log.

"...You wanna chop or hold?" He asked, not realizing he'd actually barked at him.

Max hesitated for a second before beaming a grin. He wasn't going to pass up the chance to be a lumberjack! How hard could it be?

"Chop!" He exclaimed excitedly before Kai reluctantly handed it over... It was clear which of the two of them would get it done quicker... But oh well.

Kai knelt down and stood a piece of wood in the block, holding it in place. Max was ready, sticking his tongue out to the side slightly and closing an eye to aim, he raised his arms above his head and swung as hard as he could, the sharp, thick blade missing completely and going to the left of the wood. Kai startled and fell back on his ass. What the hell was he doing!? His hand was still on the wood for god's sake! Could have taken his hand! His blading hand!

"Are you fucking stupid!?" He yelled furiously as he picked himself up and towered over him, "What kind of moron throws an axe around like that!? Were you trying to take my hand off or are you just that incompetent!?"

Max sunk down, his face wracked with guilt. "I'm sorry... That's how I've seen people do it... I thought I was doing it right..." He said in a small voice. Perfect... He'd managed to piss him off yet again...

Kai felt another cuss out coming, but it stuck in his throat. The kid looked pathetic...

"If you hadn't done it before, why didn't you ask and check!? Use your head sometimes..." He barked.

Max's eyes shone with remorse... That was pretty stupid. Kai shut his eyes and inhaled through his nose. He couldn't believe he was going to do this... He set the piece of wood up again and stood himself up before snatching the axe from his hand.

"Watch and learn..."

Once the wood had been chopped and Mr. Granger had stoked the fire, they all sat around it for dinner. Luckily Dickenson had also stocked the kitchen with food and other essentials that they would all need to last them the two days out there. Nobody had really saw Kenny and Ray until then, the two still looking frustrated with what they had to work with in the back room.

Mr. Granger had finished preparing the food over the fire, his grandson hovering and salivating as he waited impatiently. The old man looked around.

"Yo! Can one of you go get Ray and the Chief and tell them grubs up?"

Kai stood himself up. Max was busy talking with Antonio and Tyson wouldn't move from that pot. He didn't bother knocking and threw the door open. Ray and Kenny were hunched over the desk looking exhausted.

"Dinner is ready." He informed them flatly, making them lift their heads.

"Yeh, thanks. Be right there." Ray said before looking back.

Kai went back, not wanting to hang around and wait for them in the door. He sat back down at the fire, the others already stuffing their faces. Before he could pull a look of disgust, Mr. Granger held out a bowl to him, which he accepted and thanked him for. He frowned as he finished. The other two still weren't out. It was getting dark. He marched back to the cabin again and threw the door open again to find them exactly where he'd left them. His eyes narrowed.

"Hey. I said dinner was ready..." He bit.

Ray and Kenny both jumped, they had completely forgotten. The second Kai was gone they went back to discussing what they had been previously talking about and seemed to have lost track of the time.

"Oh, sorry." Kenny said, jumping off his chair and followed after Kai.

Kai wandered back to the fire, soon followed by Kenny who looked about ready to pass out. A few minutes later, he looked back towards the cabin. Ray hadn't come out yet, and he had a strong feeling he wouldn't. Stubborn jackass... He huffed and slipped back while the others continued to fill their boots and clown around. He leaned against the still open door and watched Ray tinkering with his blade.

"...You really going to make me repeat myself again?"

"I'm just not hungry Kai." Ray said, barely looking up at him as he continued to fiddle with Driger, his brows creased together in his concentration.

He frowned. This guy was so stubborn, it pissed him off something awful. He walked up to the desk and snatched the blade out his hand. "Food. Rest. Now."

"Hey!" Ray shouted the second his blade was swiped from his hands, and when he stood he felt dizzy. He had been sitting too long, been stressing over his blade too long and he swayed a little, grabbing onto the desk to balance himself out.

Kai arched a brow at him. "You really think you can fix Driger when you can barely stand up?"

Ray shook his head, it only made the room around him spin more. "It needs to get done before we leave..." He breathed out, pushing himself up again. "Guess you're right though..."

He let out a smirk. "I always am. I'd hurry if I were you, Tyson is on his fourth helping."

Ray cringed before he laughed. "Where does the guy put it all?" He asked, shaking his head as he started to walk past Kai, only to slightly fall into him. "S-Sorry..."

Kai startled, not expecting him to fall and put his hand out. "It's fine. Just go rest and recharge."

"Y... Yeah..." Ray said, straightening himself up as he continued out of the back room.

The two went towards the circle of bodies around the warm fire, Kai had been right, Tyson was scarfing down another bowl when they arrived. Max smiled brightly at Ray as he saw him taking a bowl from Grandpa and sitting beside Kai on the empty space on his log.

"Glad to see you make it Ray." Max said happily, slurping at his food. Ray gave him a smile, digging into his food tiredly. "Guess what I did!" Max broke the silence around them and Ray cocked a brow at him in question.

"I chopped the wood! See, that one right there, I cut it!" He said, pointing at a burning log in the fire. How he knew which one was which Ray didn't know.

Kai wasn't listening. His eyes narrowed as he saw Antonio slip off into the woods. Why Mr. Dickenson sent that nobody to train them, he'd never know. But there had to be a reason. He quietly stood up and walked silently after him.

"That's cool." Ray said, not really sure why Max had decided to bring up chopping wood, but at least he looked proud of himself.

"Yeah, Kai helped me." Max beamed.

Ray looked between the excited puppy to the cold stone wall that had all of a sudden disappeared on them, typical, Ray thought. Maybe he had listened to him the night before at the hotel, and that only made his smile grow more. He really wasn't such a bad guy, he had just hoped Kai could see it himself.


	4. In the Spotlight

**Season 1, Episode 26-28.**

"You've got good friends Max." Judy said with a soft fondness in her voice, taking in the faces of the boys who belonged to her sons team.

"But be ready for tomorrow, the AllStarz don't care how friendly you are. They just care how good you can Beyblade." She added, walking past the boys. "Good luck tomorrow boys… You'll need it." She left with those words to her son and his friends, leaving them on the roof of the hotel they were all staying at.

"Goodnight mom…" Max grumbled a little, still feeling a little hurt about everything.

He wanted to blade to show his mother what he could do, only to be told earlier that he wouldn't be able to. He knew he could do it regardless of what Kenny's data said and all he ever wanted was to show his mother what he was made of now.

When she was gone and out of sight Max turned to Kenny, standing between Tyson and Ray.

"Hey Kenny, I'm going to ask you again and I want you to really think about it. I want to blade in the third match, okay?" He asked in a more firm voice as he locked eyes with the younger boy.

"Just let the kid play." Came an unexpected voice behind them all, turning to see Kai leaned up against a wall in his normal pose. When he had gotten there or how long he had been there none of them were really sure.

"Huh?" Kenny asked, sounding stunned.

"Kai?" Max looked just as shell-shocked as the others, this was new.

"I'm not interested, and I was planning on sleeping in that day anyways." Was their cold captains excuse.

"Are you sure, Kai?" Kenny asked, Max just looking on silently.

"Yeah Kai, or are you just to chicken to spin?" Tyson asked, and even though his words were taunting he still looked just as shocked as the others.

Kai huffed and pulled away from the wall to face them, "You can tease me all you want, I couldn't care less Tyson." Kai shot back at him.

"Please Kenny?" Max asked, almost pleading.

"Hm, oh alright." Kenny finally said after a moment of silence between them, getting hugged instantly from behind by the blonde puppy.

"Yeah! I swear you won't regret this!" He shouted as he wrapped his arms around the shorter boy and he wasn't wrong.

When it came time for their matches Ray made sure to get Kai up, even if he said he was going to sleep in Ray didn't think it was right if he didn't watch their team play. Part of him regretted that decision later on, especially when he had lost his match to Eddy. Tyson and Max had won theirs which locked their spots for the finals in Russia, they were now one step closer to the finals and could practically taste the victory on the tips of their tongues.

* * *

Four of the five members of the Bladebreakers wandered in to the hotel with stars in their eyes. Not because it was overly awe inspiring, but because this was Vegas and the lights and glitz were dazzling no matter where you went. Proud of the budding team he'd banded together, and their double streak of victories in the Asian and American tournament, Mr. Dickenson put together an impromptu party at a hotel near the stadium for all the competitors of the tournament to celebrate a job well done by all; but mostly, to congratulate his boys.

As per usual the four more excitable members went off, enjoying the buffet and the small band of paparazzi that had showed up. The members of the AllStarz joining in, which gave Max some time with his mother, had all ended up crowding around each other as if they were the best of friends.

Kai found a dark corner to take himself off to. Leaning his back against the wall, folding his arms and putting his head down as if he were willing himself to blend in with the loud wallpaper behind him like a chameleon.

"Mr. Hiwatari, what can you tell us about the secrets to the success of your team? Having been a bunch of rookies and already winning two tournaments and going to the finals, how does it feel to be captaining this team to victory?" Came an onslaught of questions by one brave, or stupid, reporter that had dared approached him from the mess. His cameraman behind his shoulder taking pictures of Kai's sour face left and right, while the reporter held his pad and pen at the ready for the answers.

Kai lifted his eyes. His attention on the god damn camera that was snapping with the lens pointing at him. He wondered if raising his middle finger would give them something to remember him by better...but thought better of it. Wait, what was the question again? Oh yeh, he didn't care... He put his head back down again and willed them to vanish with his mind.

The reporter shifted a little where he stood and his mouth moved to open when he was knocked into, an arm and brown gloved hand coming around his neck that pulled him down and close to Tyson Granger.

"Don't both asking _him_ anything, he's a wet blanket. Aint that right Kai?" He asked with a cheeky grin to his captain before tugging on the reporters neck some back towards the crowd.

"I'll be more than happy to tell you all about our secrets." He sang, the reporter only following since his neck had been taken hostage.

Kai held in a growl. As the saying goes, "be careful what you wish for." The camera was out his face, but as usual, that monkey in a man suit was the _star_ and making a public spectacle again... How did it feel to be captaining this team to victory? Like being a babysitter to a big-headed, cocky, overbearing no-talent... And two others that were slightly less irritating.

Emily, like with a sixth sense, had been watching it all comfortably beside Judy. A coy smirk round up her face as she casually strode over to him. Their little talk still in the back of her mind before their teams match offs, and she smirked at him as she put her hands on her hips.

"Over here and alone again I see."

He reluctantly lifted his crimson eyes to her, holding in an even stronger growl. He didn't like this one. Not that he liked any of them, but this one had tried to push his buttons, and apparently wasn't done.

"Your point?"

"Would it really kill you if you mingled with the rest of us like a normal person for once?" She asked while giving him a bored look, before pushing up her glasses onto her nose higher. "They _are_ your teammates Kai, and now you have a much longer road ahead of you all. Might do you some good to actually bond with them."

He fought a frown and instead cocked a brow. "And what's it to you what I do? Maybe you should take your own advice and learn to play with your own teammates nicely..." He spat back.

Her smirk got a bit bolder, jutting out a hip as she met his eyes. "So I was right in my analysis of you. You _are_ scared of liking them."

His eyes flickered with fire as she had already struck a nerve with him. "Just like the tournament, your analysis is _flawed_."

"Then prove it wrong." She said unfazed by him, she liked the fire he had in his eyes.

He pushed himself off the wall and made himself taller. She was nothin' but a dweeb in a lab coat. "I don't have to prove jack to you..." he growled out in a low, husky voice.

She wagged a finger at him and tutted, "Then how can I complete my analysis?"

He wanted to bite back. But she didn't seem the type to back down. Clearly had nothing better to do than watch and pester him. "Why don't you find something better to study... Like some blading techniques so you don't suck so hard..." He grumbled as he walked around her to go find somewhere quiet.

Emily watched him go smirking to herself, it had been fun playing with him at least, and wandered herself back over to her teammates like a good teammate would.

He walked across the room feeling a little hot under his scarf. Somehow, she really knew how to get under his skin. He wasn't _scared_. What could he possibly be scared of? Apart from the possibility of losing his title because these drips were too useless for the big leagues! He'd fuckin' show her...

He caught a glimpse of his team, cackling and goofing around like a box of puppies and found himself changing course to walk towards them. He could go stand by Ray... That wouldn't be too bad... He was getting used to him a little.

Tyson grinned wide as he saw Kai actually coming to stand with them, busy still fondling over himself to the reports with Kenny at his side shaking like a leaf from all the sudden attention. Max had his arm wrapped through his mothers and leaning into her side as she talked to Dickenson, as Ray was just standing out around them with a plate of food in his hand. As he caught sight of Kai coming over his heart sunk.

He knew it was only a matter of time before he laid into him about his loss to Eddy, he was dreading it and not wanting to cause a scene with everyone around he shifted a little to the right as Kai came up to his left. Kai felt even hotter under his scarf as he reached him, wondering what he was supposed to say...

"Hey." He muttered under his breath as he folded his arms, not knowing what else to do.

Ray had to do a double take for a second before he looked at him, his nerves working up on him.

"Hi..." He muttered back, shifting again as he put a sugar covered donut into his mouth. If he was eating he couldn't talk, right?

Kai arched a brow. He seemed jittery. That wasn't like him. He watched him shove a donut in to his mouth and stood quietly, waiting for him to finish chewing before talking. God knows whenever Tyson chomped and talked, it made him want to punch him.

Ray could feel his eyes on him as he ate so he ate slower, before swallowing what was already in his mouth he picked something else off his now empty plate and hauled ass towards the buffet table without a word. Kai blinked and watched him go.

What was that...?

He shrugged it off. Probably just hungry... He looked back at the others and felt uncomfortable.

...Now what?

As Ray went back down the line of food, picking odds and ends up and putting them on his plate he knew he was just stalling the inevitable. They roomed together, again, it was bound to happen at some point but he just wanted to enjoy the party for now. He couldn't let Kai make his life a living hell all the time.

Like fate had a funny way of digging the knife into him harder Eddy popped up in front of him at the table with his own plate of assorted foods.

"Didn't realize you ate that much." Ray said as he eyed the full plate, Eddy just stacking more onto it.

Eddy laughed a little at him, finally backing away as he balanced the plate perfectly in his hand. "I get that a lot, but with how Judy trains us it just burns right off." He said and then eyed Ray's plate that was about as stacked up like his. "Doesn't look like I'm the only one though." Ray looked at his plate, having gotten lost in trying to stall.

"Oh... Yeah, same here though." He said in a joking voice, gold eyes traveling towards Kai for a second and Eddy's followed quietly.

"Runs you ragged to, eh?" He asked and Ray felt himself nodding before he could stop himself.

Kai stood awkwardly until the reporters had finally had their fill of Tyson and the bullshit he was giving them for their equally bullshit reports. They walked off, looking to get a word from the loser teams to fill up space in their word counts.

Tyson spun around, grinning at Kai for actually being there instead of the other side of the room. "Great party, huh? I knew you'd come around! Knew you couldn't be _that_ much of a wet blanket! You tried the food yet? It's _sooooo_ good!" He reeled off.

Kai stiffened and shook his head. As he opened his mouth to answer, Tyson grabbed him by the wrist. "Well then what are you waiting for!? Get it before it's gone!" He yelled excitedly as he dragged him.

Kenny recoiled. What the hell was Tyson doing!? Could he not take the pressure of fame already and wanted to end it all!? Because that was what was going to happen for... _Touching him_.

As Ray got lost in talking to Eddy about different things, ranging from the food they were stuffing their faces with back to their match, among other things. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Tyson pulling Kai, praying for the poor boys life for having touched Kai.

"I gotta go." Ray said as he took his plate with him, veering past the other two back towards Max and Dickenson. That had been close.

Kai couldn't quite believe the audacity of someone putting their hands on him. Especially Tyson of all people. He met eyes with Ray, feeling his stomach sink as he watched him panic almost before rushing past them in the other direction.

What game was this? He finally believed the audacity and dug his feet in to the floor, ripping his arm away angrily.

"Get your gross hands off me, Shrimp! If I want it, I'll go get it! Touch me again and I'll choke you with your own glove!" He barked at him.

Eddy blinked a few times, a spinach roll sticking out between his lips at the sudden outburst and then noticed the other eyes coming on them. He swallowed the roll hard, getting it down and stepping between them quickly.

"Hey, calm down for a second Kai." He said calmly, towering over the two of them and shifted his eyes towards the crowd watching as Kai's heated ones glared at him for stepping up before following his. "Not the right place, or the right time." He added quietly.

Ray turned around from where he stood with Dickenson, there it was. He sent up another silent prayer for Eddy as he stepped up to his angry captain. Glad that it wasn't him having to be the mediator for once and stuffed another sugar covered donut in his mouth to watch as if it were a movie.

Kai glared hard. Who did he think he was, coming in and causing a scene? "I _am_ calm. Don't tell me how to talk to _my_ team. Mind your damn business!" He spat back.

Eddy just blinked at him, did this guy really not care that there were cameras flashing again. He held his hands up, it wasn't his place.

"Sorry dude." He stepped back and grabbed his plate and took off.

Ray watched on, least Eddy made it out alive. Now it was Tyson's turn to try and get out while he had the chance.

 _"Please, please, just walk away Tyson."_ He said to himself.

He didn't need to, he stood under the spell of Kai's cold, hard glower for a moment before he turned on his heel, scarf swishing behind him as he walked off. He knew he shouldn't have lowered himself to trying to prove something to Emily. He wasn't scared of them, he just _hated_ them. He didn't care what she thought... The wall was better than being within 10 feet of these guys...

He went back to his previous safe place of the wall and leaned back in to it, but somehow he didn't feel comfortable. He felt eyes on him. He hadn't overreacted... Had he? He just didn't like being touched. They knew that... Tyson had overstepped the line, not him...

He reluctantly raised his head and instantly regret it. Emily's eyes were smirking at him hard. The hell with this... He'd 'enjoyed' quite enough of this party... He needed some quiet time.

He pushed himself off the wall again and slipped out to the lobby, hitting the button of the elevator that would take him to his sanctuary. Until Ray came up later, of course.

Once Kai was gone Dickenson had cleared his throat, getting the rooms attention and making an excuse for Kai's behavior and then put the party back on its original time frame.

* * *

Fifty pounds heavier and three hours later Ray wandered down the hall to his room, having left the younger ones a floor down. With a plate of food in his hand he fiddled with the key card to his room, pushing it open so he didn't spill the food off the plate. The room was empty but he could hear the shower running, which was better in his opinion since it gave him a little extra time to prepare for the scolding of his life.

He could already practically hear Kai yelling at him, telling him what a failure to the team he was, that he was lucky he wasn't getting kicked off and put on a plane home.

He placed his peace offering on the center of Kai's bed and went to get ready for bed himself, his stomach hurting him slightly and cursed himself for having eaten so much.

Kai came out a few minutes later, dressed in sweats ready for bed and towel drying his hair roughly. He startled seeing Ray there. When the heck did he come in?

Ray was laid on his back, rubbing his stomach as he groaned when he heard the bathroom door open and bolted up, slamming the door behind him where the sounds of him retching up his food came through. Kai grimaced. That was gross...

He stayed in his spot for a minute, unable to avoid the sound of him heaving up the contents of his stomach until it settled down. He sighed and knocked on the door.

"You, uh... You OK?"

"...Yeah..." Came the shaky reply, the worst was over now. He got up and promptly brushed his teeth, flushing everything down. Such a waste...

He took a minute or two, making sure to get his teeth as cleaned as possible before stepping back out, almost running into Kai who was still standing there.

"Sorry."

Kai lifted a brow. "Overdo it?"

Ray nodded a bit sheepishly at him before he walked past him to his bed, flopping down on it like a starfish and pointed to Kai's own bed.

"Brought you some too... Sorry if I just ruined your appetite though." He said, his voice being muffled by the heavy sheets his face was pressed into.

Kai took his eyes off him and glanced at his bed. He hadn't even seen it.

"Oh... Thanks..." He said before sitting on his bed. Honestly, he didn't really want it after listening to Ray throw up.

He found himself staring at him. Something was off tonight and he couldn't understand why. Or why he cared. Ray felt eyes on him again, somehow he knew every time Kai looked at him. It was like he got pierced with a knife through the head, and he never liked it. Kai stared at him too much, it kind of bothered him.

His back tensed a little as he turned his head in the opposite direction of Kai's bed, counting down the seconds when he'd explode.

Kai frowned as his mind wandered a little more.

Was he sick?

Was he tired?

Had he done something? He didn't know what he could have done, but he'd been mad at him for stupid stuff before... But he'd actually told him to his face. What was he getting the cold shoulder for and how could he make him stop? It was awkward...

He sat going over various possibilities in his head a little longer before he felt the air get stale. This was uncomfortable now... He'd had enough.

"Somethin' up?" He said flatly.

There it was. Ray pushed himself up and sat down cross legged on his bed but still refused to look at him. Did he lie? He wasn't very good at lying so that idea was out the window but how did he tell him that he was scared of him? That he was scared of being kicked off the team because he had lost his match.

"Um... Just not feeling good..." He said. At least it was a half of the truth.

Kai folded his arms. "Hn... Shouldn't take after the pig so much, then." He said before he could catch himself.

"Will you be nice for once?" Ray snapped at him as his head shot up, glaring at him.

"Why? Because you haven't seemed to figure out self-restraint yet?" He said back, surprised by the angry reaction.

"Well I'm the one paying for it aren't I?" Ray bit back, "What should you care anyways?"

Kai's hard expression faltered. Pulling his arms in tighter.

"I-..." His brain scrambled, but for the life of him he couldn't think of a response. How had this guy rendered him speechless!?

Ray cocked a brow at him as he put his hands into his lap and hung his head again.

"I'm sorry..." He decided to get his punishment out now, the sooner the better.

He shook his head. What the hell was going on tonight? "You... Need water?"

Ray shook his head after a minute, he hadn't expected that. Carefully he looked up at him again, his heart racing in his chest.

"You're not mad?" He asked him, fiddling with his fingers in his lap.

Kai shrugged. "Why would I be mad cause you ate too much? Like you said, you're paying for it..."

Ray's brow arched higher, he hadn't taken Kai to be this dense before. "Um... That's not what I was talking about."

Kai's brow furrowed. "Then what are you talking about?" He said, unintentionally barking at him.

"My match against Eddy?" Ray said, speaking to him like he was a child.

Had Kai hit his head or something? He was there, right? Ray had made sure to drag him down there for the finals, he saw him lose.

"I lost." He said in a defeated breath, running a hand through his bangs.

The penny dropped. Was that why he'd been avoiding him like the plague? Because he lost his match? Granted, he wasn't thrilled about it, any loss wasn't something to be pleased about, but then Eddy was a strong competitor...

Yet again his brain scrambled for an appropriate response. "I'm not mad... What made you think I was?" He asked, confused. He didn't think he'd come across as angry at him.

Ray gave him a skeptical look. Kai, not mad, that didn't seem feasible. "You sure?" He asked carefully, not really wanting to tell him what had actually wanted to come out of his mouth.

His brow lifted yet again. "Would I say it if I didn't mean it?" He answered plainly.

"I... I guess not..." Ray shrugged at him, feeling slightly relieved. "I honestly thought you'd be pissed, send me home or something." He chuckled a little.

Kai frowned slightly as his eyes drilled in to him. That was a bit dramatic, wasn't it?

"No?" He replied as if he were talking to an idiot.

"Oh... Well that's good then." Ray felt like he could breathe a bit easier, he had read Kai all wrong.

But then again, had he ever been given a reason to not think like he had been? A few good points didn't make up for the bad ones he had stacked up since they all got together. He had always been told not to judge a book by its cover and he had, but he honestly thought all the pages would be blank.

"Sorry." He said again, feeling foolish. "I shouldn't have thought that."

Kai shifted uncomfortably. This wasn't the kind of encounter he was used to.

"It's fine." He answered quickly before kicking his legs up to lay on the bed, forgetting the plate of food was there and putting his thigh on it.

Ray laughed at him as he watched Kai's leg fall into the plate of food, his pant leg sticking to the pudding he had globed on there. Kai shot him a deadly glare only causing him to laugh harder, he really had the face that could frighten bears but to Ray he just looked funny whenever he tried to glare at him.

"Should watch where you put your legs." He got through his laughter.

Kai's eye twitched. Nobody made fun of him and got away with it.

He jumped off the bed, scooping up some pudding splodged on his leg and shot forward, smearing his face with it. Ray smeared it out of his eyes, collecting what he could off his face into his hand and met Kai's eyes and matched his smirk with his own, a fang slipping out over his bottom lip, before he jumped up and got him back with the pudding.

"That was my peace offering you jerk." He laughed at him as he ran it over his face up near his hair line.

Kai gasped. "You asshole, I just washed my damn hair!" He blurted out without thinking, wiping it off his face as quick as he could.

"That's what you get for messing up my peace offering." Ray laughed again, this was hysterical.

He couldn't help himself and took some pudding off his own face again, some of it in his own hair as well, and pressed it to Kai's cheek and painted them in the style of his normal war paint that for once wasn't there.

"There, that looks better." He said with a cheeky grin.

Kai stared at him, stunned as he pressed dessert into his face. He could feel his brain overheating and starting to smoke. Why wasn't he strangling him for this?

He smirked again, going to Ray's bed and flopping down on it, making sure what was on his leg was smearing on Ray's sheets. "Rest in Peace..."

"Oh, that was low." Ray said watching him, his smile only widening.

He glanced at the plate for a second, trying to find something else to use as a good weapon of choice before he plucked out one of the sugar coated donuts. If glitter was the herpes of the crafting world then sugar was the same for the baking world.

With the donut in his hand he jumped on Kai's back, holding the donut over his hair and quickly wiped off the sugar out into it.

A sound burst from his chest out his mouth that even he'd never heard before. It resembled something between a yelp and a giggle.

"Argh, that's just childish!" His voice strained as he tried to wipe it out before cringing at the powdery crap in his hair.

He spun and pounced, pinning him down and sitting on his waist, ripping the squashed donut from his hand. Ray laid there a bit stunned but the smile still plastered on his face like a damn fool. He had gotten him to laugh, sort of, and he was playing around with him like a normal teenager for once. He felt stupid, for having the wrong impression of him all night but he had already apologized for that and wasn't going to think about it anymore.

Kai shoved his thumb through the middle of the donut, cursing to find out there was something in the middle, custard or some shit... But that made it even better. He grabbed the end of Ray's ponytail and dipped the end in to it before sliding it over the bottom of his wrap, covering the red clasp at the end of it.

"There, that looks better..." He threw back at him for his pudding cheeks.

"It kinda is." Ray said as he picked the end of his hair up and looked at it, "I can now be crowned the donut king." He chuckled and let his hair fall back beside him. "And you shall be my knight, sir puddinglot."

Kai remembered he still had pudding on his face. Losing himself, he wiped it off before wiping it down the middle of Ray's face from his forehead, down his nose and over his mouth.

"At your service, my liege..."

Ray felt his face flush a little, a shiver running down his spine as Kai's pudding covered finger traced his face. He smirked up at him again before he rolled him off of him, getting up and eyeing the bathroom door before meeting Kai's eyes again and stepped forward ever so slightly towards it.

Kai's eyes narrowed playfully, reaching up and grabbing the back of his shirt and pulling him back on the bed while he got up and made a bolt for it. Ray bounced back up, his foot slipping on some of the food that had spilled when Kai had laid down on the bed earlier, falling down but had reached him in time to grab his ankle and bring him down with him. Quickly, while in a fit of hysterics, he used Kai's body to pull himself towards the door.

"Oh no you don't, royalty before pudding."

Kai snorted and did his best to crawl, eyes on the door. "Ag-age before beauty..." He giggled out.

Ray faltered for a second, "Aw, that's so nice of you." He said with another dumbass grin. "But that showers mine old man!" He chuckled evilly as he pushed himself up to his feet and jumped around Kai's body, getting inside the bathroom and shut the door quickly.

Kai grinned evilly. "Laugh it up, Pocahontas! You may get cleaned, but your bed won't beeee!" He sang through the door as he eyed the plate of food on his bed.

"That just means we'll have to share!" Ray sang back through the door at him, laughing uncontrollably and his side was starting to hurt him.

Kai didn't realize he was still grinning but struggled to think of anything else, until he spotted his bag. "Ohhh... Look at this nice bag of clean clothes we've got here…" He called slyly.

Ray's head poked out of the door, his hair already undone and from through the crack he tossed the donut that had been stuck to his hair at him where it bounced off the top of his head.

"Don't you dare, your king commands it."

Kai made a face, despite the smile still there and wiped off the cream from his face.

"I've gone rogue. I bow to no king!" He grinned as he stepped towards his bed with his hand reaching out.

"Go ahead, see what happens." Ray said, trying to sound threatening but his stupid smile gave him away.

Kai cocked a defiant brow and picked up the plate, scanning over the contents. "Eeny... Meeny... Miney... Mo... Which one will stain Raymond's clothes..."

"I'm not coming out of here, so take your pick. I can just wear some of yours anyways." Ray said, trying not to look fazed.

"Pfff... Like you'd wear mine..." He blurted out, filter down for the count.

"Try me." Ray said with a smirk.

Kai hesitated. He wasn't actually going to ruin his clothes... But his ego wouldn't let him win. He picked up a devilled egg and held it up.

"Ohhhh you are gonna smell worse than a fat man's armpit..."

Ray's eyes widened and he quickly shut the door again, locking it. "You're supposed to be eating that." He called through.

"I don't like eggs..." He lied, "Such a shame we don't know when our next laundry chance will be..." He said as he set the egg back on the plate but took his bag to the bathroom door and opened it loudly.

"Kai, don't you dare." Ray called out uneasily.

He shut it quietly. "Oops... Too late..."

Ray opened the door quickly, having gotten his shirt off as he held the door open, eyes wide. "You didn't..." He breathed.

He grinned at him. "I did. In your bag festering. Hope the shower was worth it."

"Ohhhh, it will be. You'll have to bathe in ice. And you're hear-by stripped of your title to stable boy."

Kai shrugged. "I'll live... Egg man."

"That's king egg man." Ray said cheekily before shutting the door on him, the sound of the shower starting up shortly afterwards.

Kai smirked. Picking up his bag of unsoiled clothes back where it was before going to his own to get some more clean pajamas... His bag was going to stink of pudding...

He sat back on his bed, looking around at the mess and like a switch being flicked, came back to his senses. What the hell just happened!? He was no better than... Than _them_!

His stomach plummeted, horrified at his own actions. This would _never_ happen again. Ray was making him do stuff like this... First the whole book stealing... Now a food fight!?

Ray had decided to be nice and leave him some hot water after all, keeping his shower as short as possible with having that much hair to wash and make sure he had gotten the pudding off his face. As he had scrubbed himself down he couldn't but help feel... Something...

He hadn't really expected Kai to have acted like that, it was fun, the kind of fun he had with the others and even his friends from back home. It was also... Nice... Like maybe they had finally found some even ground with each other, that Kai was opening up to him a little.

When he stepped out, with a towel around his waist and his hair dripping water behind him he went over to his bag and gave Kai a quick look before opening it... No egg.

He grabbed some clothes to sleep in and went back in to change, not taking long and tossed his dirty clothes to the side of his bag and looked at the mess they had made.

"I'll clean this up." He said, walking towards their beds and the mess.

Kai didn't answer and kept his head down. Going to the bathroom without a word and closing the door. He looked in the mirror at wonky triangles drawn on his face before angrily turning the shower on and stripping off roughly.

He was their _captain_. Not a kindergartner. And the worst part of it wasn't even that he'd been possessed somehow and done it. It was that he'd never enjoyed himself like that before...

He scrubbed his scalp with shampoo to get the sugar out roughly with his fingers, having to rinse and repeat a few times before he was sure he'd gotten it out. Each time making him feel angrier and angrier at himself. He scrubbed off the pudding from his face just in time for the hot water to run out, shutting it off and stepping out before drying off and dressing for the second time that night, hesitating at the door for a second while he put his game face on before stepping back in to the room.

Ray had done what he said he would, having picked up any loose crumbs off the floor and the beds, dabbing up any goop with the towel he had used. He left his bed alone though, Kai had only dirtied the top sheet of it so it wasn't like it would bother him when he went to sleep. As the bathroom door opened he was already up under his covers and smiled at him as he stepped out, his smile falling as he saw the look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

He tensed and avoided his eyes.

"Time for bed." He said flatly as he threw his covers back and climbed in.

Ray blinked at him, the hell just happened? Somehow he knew better than to ask, that deep down he knew that all had been too good to be true.

With a sigh he flicked the lamp off that sat between their beds and rolled over, pulling the sheets over his shoulders.

"Night." He said, like he did every time even if he never got a response in return.

Kai rolled over away from him, reaching over and turning the light off.


	5. Cruising for a Bruising

**Hey everyone, welcome back!**

 **As always we want to thank all of our readers and reviewers. Just in case it wasn't stated, or well explained before this is yaoi (m/m) we apologize if there was confusion with the way I marked this when setting it up. Was not my intention to trick anyone here.**

 **Roy does the parts for Kai as I do for Ray. We try to do as many callbacks to the show as we can just to keep it in line. I know a few of ya'll have already pointed some parts out and that really makes our days.**

 **We've tried to do this where we don't name the chapters after the episodes but we completely forgot that this IS an episode name but loved it too much to really care.**

 **Hopefully the episode numbers have been lining up right, I could be completely off though.**

 **Hope ya'll enjoy!**

* * *

 **Season 1, Episode 30-31**

After Tyson's unexpected defeat against Robert they had decided to dine together as a team, using Kenny's idea, and eating in the cafeteria and for once Tyson hadn't devoured the entire thing; his loss having gotten to him more than the others had originally thought. Even after what Kai had said to him, them, it didn't seem to help their moods any when they departed for their cabins. Once again the three younger ones got a room, leaving Kai and Ray to their own across the hall.

They weren't anything special, the bathrooms were small and cramped, and there was one bed that they had to share (the younger three having two beds to use.) Kai had gone off to the room before him as Ray stayed back with the others for a bit longer, discussing techniques and sharing their excitement for the next stop in their trip; Southampton.

"Alright, well off to the freezer I go." He said as he glanced at the alarm clock between the two beds, pushing himself off the bed as the others laughed at his expense.

"Don't get frostbite." Tyson said as he made his way to the door.

"Make sure to bundle up." Max added with a cheeky grin.

"Don't look directly into his eyes. You'll turn to stone." Tyson quickly added and Ray rolled his eyes, regretting having said anything.

"Thanks for the tips guys, night." He said in a huff.

"Night Ray." The others called as he reached the door, waving at them as he slipped through.

He took a minute for himself before stepping into his room. Over the course of their trip and his constant rooming with Kai things were slowly getting better, but not by much. The other three were lively and excitable to be around where with the other they were always in silence, mind numbing silence, and it got to him a lot. That wasn't to say he didn't enjoy the other's company since at times the others did get a little too hyper and hard to handle, in a way it was a nice balance. He had just wanted some kind of even ground with the oldest of their group and at this point he'd take anything really.

When he stepped into their room the lights were on and Kai was sat up on his side of the bed, closest to the door, his scarf undone and his shoes off but his face paint was still there on his cheeks and his nose was in that book he had with him in China.

He walked around to his bag on the dressed, having barely any room between the end of the bed and it to stand in front of it, as he grabbed out his own book and toed off his slippers and placed them inside his bag before he joined Kai on the bed. There were no words between them, like always, and he constantly felt himself glancing over at him out the corner of his eyes and trying to peek at what he was reading.

Kai tensed, feeling Ray trying to look over his shoulder and turned away from him slightly, blocking his view. He gripped on to it tighter, not prepared to run the risk of him snatching it again. Why was he back this early anyway? He hadn't managed to finish a single page of this damn book since China. He could never focus with this guy always distracting him.

Ray smirked a little, having seen Kai's grip tighten on his book. It had ran through his mind to take it again just because he could, but he thought better of it and settled down onto the bed more and tried to focus on his own book. The silence was getting to him and he wasn't absorbing anything that was written, he tried again a few more times, rereading the same line five times before he closed his book and sat it on the built in table beside the bed.

"What do you make of that Robert guy?" He asked, putting his hands behind his head as he looked up at the ceiling.

Kai sighed and snapped the book shut. There it was. Another night of 'talking'. At least this time he chose a decent topic...

"Seems like a decent opponent. Put Tyson on his ass and shocked some sense in to him... Let's see if his chimp-like brain can hold on to that for more than 24 hours..." He answered bluntly.

"I wouldn't hold out too much hope." Ray smirked, "Do you think there are others out there like him, I mean with Bit-Beasts that huge. I've never seen one like that before."

Kai settled the book on his lap and folded his arms, shifting back against the headboard to get comfortable. "Of course. Why wouldn't there be?" He asked with a patronizing hint in his voice.

Ray shrugged his shoulders at him, "I don't know... Think we might see them at the tournament?" He asked and rolled on his side to face him, propping his head up in his hand.

Kai rolled his eyes, unconsciously shifting away from him closer to the wall. "Seems likely, wouldn't you say? The closer we get to Russia, the tougher it's going to get."

"You worried?" Ray asked, trying to keep his own nervousness hidden. Robert had scared him, but he wasn't sure which part of him that did. Normally he wouldn't have been fazed by a tough opponent but for an unknown reason Robert and his Bit-Beast was getting to him.

Kai scowled at him and pulled his arms in tighter. "Tsch, no." He spat back at him like he was an idiot.

Ray fought an eye roll and with a swift movement he snatched Kai's book off his lap, rolling back over onto his back and held it over his face at a random page.

"Be nice."

Kai glared daggers. Not this bullshit AGAIN. He growled, snatching it back off him. "Will you knock this crap off!? I'm not your playmate! You asked and I answered."

"You did, but you could have said it in a better way. I'm not two." Ray answered dully and sat up, turning onto his knees and put his hands on his hips.

"Are you going to be this way all the time? Even after everything we've already been through?" He asked with a cheeky grin, he knew Kai was only putting up walls but why was another question entirely; he had seen the hints of a caring person in there, he just wanted more of it.

Kai narrowed his eyes. He hated that grin he always gave him. Like he was somehow one-upping him.

"Yes. I am. Get used to it. It's mind boggling you have to ask after rooming together this long." He huffed before turning his nose up in the other direction.

Ray felt himself deflate a little, he had hoped that after the American tournament things would have gotten better between them, all of them, but once again Kai was going to act like he didn't care one way or another.

"Doesn't it get tiring?" He asked with a raised brow, getting himself comfortable in a sitting position, with his legs crossed, on the bed facing him.

Kai felt something close to a shiver go down him. Why, he wasn't sure. But Ray had a way of making him feel uncomfortable.

"What?" He grumbled back, avoiding looking at him.

"Pretending that you don't care all the time, acting like we're not worth your time." Ray answered calmly, though there was a hint of sadness in his tone.

He shifted in his spot. "Doesn't it get tiring caring so much about what I think?"

"Kind of." Ray chuckled softly, "I'm just trying to figure you out, I guess."

Kai's brow instantly frowned as his head snapped to him, looking annoyed. "Well don't bother!" He bit angrily.

Ray didn't let the outburst faze him and he leaned back on his hands, "Why?"

Kai felt a silent growl of annoyance in his throat. "Why do you care so much if I like you guys or not? I'm not here to be your buddy, I'm here to train you! Once the champions are done it's Sayonara, so why bother wasting time and energy on something pointless? Save it for training!"

"Because it'd make the rest of this trip a lot easier if you did." Ray said with a shrug of his shoulders, "I guess you do in your own way though, so." He shrugged again, "What do you plan to do once this is all over?" He felt himself asking.

He tensed again. He wasn't used to someone asking him so many personal questions. and he wasn't accustomed to answering personal things about himself.

"Going home with a gold medal around my neck." He answered plainly.

"Likewise, but beyond that is what I was meaning. I think I'll probably go home... If I can..." He said, the last part said in a breath.

He wasn't even sure if he could go home after he had just up and left without a word, sure Lee and the others were on good terms with him now but it was the Elder's he was afraid of.

Kai arched a brow. Not this drama again. "Well... Good luck with that?" He answered awkwardly. What was he supposed to say to that?

"Eh, if anything I'll just keep running around." Ray said, his voice picking back up some and moved himself back to his pillow and laid back down, his hands behind his head again.

"It's been nice so far though. I've never been on a boat or a plane up until now or have even seen a TV before. And running water, that's hot, that's been the best thing so far." He laughed a little.

Kai's brow lifted higher. He was telling him this, why? "That's nice..." He said dryly before licking his thumb and cracking his book open again, hoping he'd get the hint and put a sock in it.

"It is, you know how frustrating it is to wash this much hair in cold water?" He laughed, pulling on his wrap before letting it fall over his stomach. "Visiting new places has been pretty good too. Have you ever been to Russia?" He asked as he glanced at him again.

His eyes lifted from his book as he felt his blood run cold for no apparent reason. He'd been all over the place. But had he been to Russia? He spoke Russian. He read it. Was part of his heritage. He wanted to say he hadn't been, but part of him felt like he had?

"...No." He answered. His voice trailing off.

"First for everything then." Ray said, acting like he hadn't heard him stalling. "Heard it's really cold there but that it's really pretty and it's got some interesting history, should be fun."

Kai shook himself a little and cleared his throat. "Yeh... Well we have to get there first."

"That should be easy, since we got this boat and all." He said with a bit of excitement in his voice, the outside world really amazed him. "First stop is Southampton though, I've never been, that should be nice too."

Kai smirked. He didn't know much about Southampton, but the UK was somewhere he'd always wanted to go. He even had his eyes on a study abroad program in London when he went to high school.

"Yeh, it will be." He said in a slightly brighter voice.

"I wonder if we'll have a little bit of time to take a look around." Ray said in a dreamy sigh.

Kai let the book flop down back on to his lap. "Maybe we'll get a few hours..." He said with a slight hint of hopefulness.

"Do you know what's around there?" He asked as he turned back over on his side to face him, though kept his head on the pillow.

Kai rest his hand on his stomach and shook his head. "Nah, only heard the name." He answered flatly.

Ray gave him a tired smirk, for once he didn't know something; not like he knew either since he had asked, but it was nice to see Kai didn't have _all_ the answers.

"You are human after all." He said as his eyes were starting to get heavy, though he was fighting himself from falling asleep.

This was nice, for once, and he felt like he was making some headway with him and didn't want it to just drop; who knew what tomorrow would bring. Kai gave him a glare, his mouth opening to speak when Ray cut him off quickly.

"Random, but. If you could live anywhere in the world, where would it be?"

Kai was caught off guard by the question and looked at him blankly for a second before smirking.

"Probably London, funnily enough."

Ray smiled a little at him, "That is funny, guess we'll have to scope out an apartment for you while we're there." He said, fighting back a yawn.

"Hn." He huffed as his smirk turned in to the smallest smile. "Should get some sleep..."

Ray shook his head a little, but his eyes were already closed on him. "I'm not tired, besides... I like this..." He breathed.

Kai set his book on the side and settled down to lay down. "Like what?" He asked as he fought his own yawn.

"Just... Talking..." Ray yawned again, snuggling into his pillow as he curled up on himself.

"Hn... I noticed." He said as he put an arm behind his head and closed his eyes too.

Ray's lips upturned in the smallest of smiles, his breathing getting lower as he was starting to drift off to sleep.

"Night Kai." He mumbled, finally letting himself go off.

Kai's eyes cracked open again momentarily as he considered it... He let them fall shut again.

"Goodnight, Ray." He replied sleepily as he shifted to get more comfortable.

* * *

Kai stirred from his sleep with the sound of the dull blast from the ship horn. His eyes peeled open, groaning a little as he lifted his hand to wipe the sand out of them, stretching his legs at the same time. As his legs moved, he felt a nuzzle in his back, which took a moment to register. When it did, his eyes were wide open as his brain finally picked up on the warmth pressed against his back.

He slowly moved his head to look over his shoulder to see a mass of black hair curled up against him. His eyes were too shocked to narrow. His throat too outraged to yell. This punk was using him like a god damn stuffed animal!?

He pulled himself up and rolled on to his knees, relieved that the snuggler hadn't woken up by it, he'd just rolled on to his back. With a vengeful grin, he eyed the small gap between the wall and the bed. If Ray wanted cozy... He could have cozy. He put his hands on his arm and his hip, using his knees to help push him along the small bed.

His grin grew as he watched him slide with ease against the sheet, still dead to the world. It annoyed him how deeply they all seemed to sleep. With one final, deep push he laughed silently as he watched Ray's body slip down in to the gap, arms pushed to hang over his chest like some sort of weird mummy.

The sheets that had been ignored the night before got pulled and stuck between his body as he slid down the narrow space, his body just stopping right before it actually touched the floor beneath him. The moment he felt his body falling his eyes had shot open but he couldn't move his arms to catch himself and wiggling only made him more stuck.

"K... Kai! What happened?!" He asked in a panic looking up the small distance from where he hung to the side of the bed.

Kai shuffled on his knees and peered over smugly. "Oh no... Looks like you fell." He said with an amused hint in his voice.

Ray narrowed his eyes, that didn't seem likely to him. He had never rolled off a bed a day in his life, regardless of how small they were.

"Did the boat sway or something? Help me up, I can't move." He cried out, wiggling again only for his body to slip further to the floor.

Kai peered down through the mass of sheets and managed to find Ray's eyes. His own crimson ones glinting mischievously. His nose wrinkled.

"Hmmmm..." He let out before pausing and shaking his head, "Nah." He rolled himself off the other side of the bed and strut to the bathroom. This was turning out to be a good morning.

It finally clicked as he lost sight of Kai and heard the bathroom door shut. "You fucking asshole! Why the hell would you push me off the damn bed!?" He yelled so loud he was sure someone outside their door could hear him if they walked by, which wouldn't be such a bad thing if it was one of the others.

"You better come get me unstuck right now!"

Kai heard him, as he loaded his toothbrush up with toothpaste. Luckily, he was still grinning, catching his pearly whites in the mirror as the brush got to work.

"If you don't unstuck me right now you're rooming with Tyson for the rest of the trip! I swear to all that is holy and on my mother's grave it'll be hell!" Ray tried again, feeling himself getting pinned more as his body slipped further down.

Kai laughed as he kept brushing. This was fun... He spat and gargled, letting him suffer just a little more. He was funny when he was pissed.

Giving up on the help Ray wiggled himself until his ass touched the floor and there was a little more room for his legs even if his arms were still pinned over his chest. With what strength he could get he tried to kick himself up only to look like he was a child throwing a tantrum.

"I fucking hate you!" He spat.

Kai threw the bathroom door open and strolled back over, jumping on the bed and peering over again. "I thought cats liked tight spaces?"

Ray looked up at him, eyes slit. "I'm not a cat..."

Kai cocked a brow. "Really...?" He asked in a patronizing tone, "Cause curling up in to warm things seems like something a kitty cat would do."

Ray stared at him for a minute, what was he talking about? The room was freezing last night until he bundled up... Against Kai...

"Oh..." His eyes widened slightly as they dilated for a second, "So you go and push me off the damn bed, couldn't have woken me up like a normal person?!" He yelled and his eyes slit again.

Kai shrugged. "Wouldn't have had the same impact." He replied dryly.

"And what would that be?" Ray sneered back at him.

Kai rolled off the bed and nudged the bed to trap him in tighter. "Never. Touch. Me." He said coolly with every nudge.

"Ah! Stop it you jerk!" Ray yelled back as he tried to push back with his shoulder, not getting the kind of push back he needed. "You act like I meant to touch you!"

Kai chuckled as he gave in, grabbing the bottom of the bed and giving it a yank, freeing Ray and making his ass bump to the floor.

"Either way, don't let it happen again..."

Ray narrowed his eyes as he got up, using the bed to support himself while rubbing his backside with the other.

"Oh it won't, you can bed with Tyson."

Kai smirked and folded his arms. "Yeh... Not gonna happen."

"Well I'm not sleeping with you again." Ray said as he cracked his back and stepped out from between the wall and the bed.

His smirk curled ever higher. "Great! More room for me..."

Ray rolled his eyes and flicked him off as he went to the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind him. It was too early to deal with his mood swings. When he stepped out he grabbed his shoes from his bag, Kai was gone but at that point in time he didn't really care and even though he told himself that it didn't stop him wondering what had been happening between them.

One minute he could get him talking and even playing with him and the next the guy went off like dynamite. Ray knew he didn't like being touched, the after party back in America was proof enough of that, but yet Ray had been allowed to when it was just them. Then again that went down the drain just as quickly as everything else did.

He wandered out on deck, meeting Max in the hall and walking out with him where Kenny was hanging out by a rail as the boat was being docked. Max and Ray stepped up to the rails to watch, resting their arms over the top with Kenny and Kai standing between them watching along.

"Great Britain huh? It's pretty, but where are those white cliffs of Dover I've heard so much about?" Ray asked.

"We've passed those during the night Ray, Dover is long gone now." Kenny explained.

"Oh, I know that... So, where are we?" Ray asked, having forgotten the conversation he and Kai had the night before when he had asked him where they were going; he could blame it on the rude wake up call.

As Tyson ran up to them and watched over the ship's railing they watched Robert leave the ship alone, the others watching him go and happy to see him leave until Max suggested they went out like him to find a better breakfast.

The blonde had been overheard by a plump, old man in glasses, who informed them the ship wouldn't be leaving for a good while yet. Kai raised a brow at him, who the hell asked him anyway? The others didn't seem to mind, more stoked on the thought of breakfast to care about the weird old man.

Kai watched them run off in a line like a happy group of puppies and rolled his eyes. He considered staying on the boat, have some peace for a few hours before the next leg of their journey started... But they'd probably end up lost.

Besides... He did want to see a little of England. Even if it was only a few hours. He begrudgingly marched on after them like the stern guardian he was.

Tyson sniffed around the streets like a bloodhound until he got the scent he was looking for. He perked up before charging and pressing his hands and face against the windows of a cafe, eyes sparkling. "All-Day Full English Breakfasts" He drooled as he saw a waitress bring out a large oval plate loaded with bacon, sausages, hash browns, eggs... Some other weird stuff he didn't know but he needed it in his face.

"I guess this is it then?" Ray asked uneasily, stepping a little ways from Tyson as if he was trying to look like he wasn't associated with him.

Kai held in a growl. People were staring. Of course they were. There was a weird Asian kid pressed up against the glass looking like he wanted to do terrible things to a piece of toast.

Tyson peeled himself away finally and made a weird sound for them to follow, unable to use his people words out of excitement. The others followed, nodding apologies to the other customers as the friendly waitress led them to a round table large enough to fit five people.

Max's blue eyes scanned the menu, getting excited, just not quite excited as Tyson. "What are you all getting?"

Tyson had it figured out. "Miss!" He called to the waitress, "Five of your classic English breakfasts please!" The waitress blinked from across the room before writing the order on the pad as she wandered over.

"Drinks?"

Tyson glanced around. "Juice good with all of you?" He asked.

Kai rubbed his temple. "Coffee..." He spat.

Kenny and Ray just nodded along, juice was fine with them and whatever it was Tyson had ordered for them to eat. Only waiting a short minute before the food arrived and Ray held his breath as Tyson went to devouring it all almost whole. Being on the other side of him at the round table Ray moved closer towards the other side which of course pushed him closer to Kai's side and their knees bumped.

"Sorry..." He apologized and moved his knee away before noticing the eggs on Kai's plate untouched.

Kai glared at him. Was that a cheap attempt at annoying him after this morning? Whatever. He went back to eating. For once he was starving, and this was ridiculously good. He'd have to work out a little harder today though... The bacon was just how he liked it, hash browns cooked to perfection and not oily. And that fried egg was exactly how he liked them... He would save that for last, dip that toast in and watch the yolk run.

Even though Ray hadn't nearly eaten as quickly as Tyson had he was almost done with his plate, Tyson having ordered a second plate for himself. At least they had six hours before they had to get back to the boat seeing as how that's how long this looked like it was going to take.

Unconsciously his knee bumped into Kai's again as he was taking a drink of his juice, having made himself comfortable on the wooden chair, but this time he didn't say he was sorry.

Kai squirmed and moved his knee away, turning and narrowing his eyes at him. Was he really this childish? He took a big sip of coffee, lord knows he needed something...

Ray smirked, the first two times were an accident but since he didn't scorn him outright in front of everyone he though he'd test his luck with him.

Pretending to start up a conversation with Max across from him he moved his foot out towards Kai's until he felt the tips of his toes come in contact with his before pulling it away, he didn't need squashed toes.

Kai physically jumped a little in his seat, feeling himself getting riled. He was going to take his fork and stab it in his thigh if he didn't watch it...

As Ray and Max talked Tyson got another plate, by now they were all almost done aside from Kai and Tyson now and Ray eyed the egg on his plate again but knew better than to just reach out and take it. This time he didn't touch him though, figuring he'd gotten enough of it for the time being.

Kai thanked the waitress as she topped up his third coffee and looked down at the grand finale. Only trouble was, he'd just sunk two large coffees. He wasn't about to let a full bladder stop his enjoyment of that fine looking egg. He stood himself up and head to the bathroom without a word.

With a coy smirk Ray watched him go off and picked up the fork Kai had left on his plate and stabbed it into the egg and plopped onto his own plate and cut into it a little, watching yolk run and dipped his own toast in it all the while the others were watching with looks of horror on their faces.

"He's going to kill you..." Tyson whispered out harshly between a mouthful of bacon.

"Nah, he doesn't like eggs." Ray said as he took a bite of it.

Kai came back a minute later, already salivating and slumped back in his seat, wondering if hell had frozen since they'd all gone quiet. He looked down at his plate and stopped breathing.

...Oh, what fresh hell was this?

He heard chewing beside him, slowly turning his head to see Ray's plate pooled in orange yolk.

Ray felt eyes on him, like he always did when Kai looked at him but this time it was more intense. He met his eyes, mouthful of delicious egg and winked at him. Feeling he had done him a favor in eating the 'terrible' egg. As a peace offering, and because it reminded him of the night in America, he slid his untouched cup of pudding towards him.

Kai's eye twitched. He stole food from him... _Winked_ at him... Then handed him a fucking pudding!?

He was gonna kill him...

Yes, it was just an egg, but damnit it was the principle of it!

Ray just shrugged at him after he had just looked at the pudding, more like gave it a glare of death, and proceeded to finish the egg that had slopped and run all over his plate that he used another piece of toast to clean up with. Tyson and the others had watched on in stunned silence, wondering when the beatings would commence and were surprised that Kai hadn't said or done a damn thing yet even though he looked like he was fixing to self-combust at any second.

"Well, we have a few more hours to go. Should probably walk this all off." Ray declared as he picked at his teeth with his nail.

The younger three nodded, amazed he was still breathing and turned to their captain. "Is that okay Kai?" Max asked, hoping to break the tension that they could all see but somehow Ray was blind to.

Kai snapped his head to him and narrowed his eyes with the same intensity he gave the pudding. "I don't give a crap what you guys do, as long as we don't miss the boat..."

Even though his hand was twitching, desperate to hit him, he knew he couldn't in a restaurant... He'd wait til they were back on the boat... Where no one would be able to stop him.

"Okay..." Max said with a shaky voice and Ray gave him a confused look, he sounded pissed off.

They paid with what little money they had, practically wasting it all right there and got up as a group except Kai. Ray waved the others on as he turned around to address him, find out what had crawled up his ass again.

"What's wrong? Aren't you coming?"

He snarled at him as he slowly got up and stalked up to him. "Keep pushing my buttons, Ray... See what happens. You're only digging your own fuckin' grave." He rumbled out deeply and quietly.

"What're you talking about?" Ray asked, looking unfazed.

He scoffed. "Oh please... You think you're so clever? I told you not to touch me... You keep touching me. Then you go and touch my things, which I like even less than being touched myself..."

"Well, first off the first two times was an accident." Ray started with a little laugh that had no business coming out of his mouth, "And since you didn't do anything about it I did it again, as for your things I don't know what you're talking about... Unless you're talking about the egg?"

He growled. "Of course I am! Don't they teach manners in that backwards village of yours!? What kind of cretin takes food from other people's plates!?"

"You said you don't like eggs." Ray answered dully.

"When!?" He yelled back, getting a few turned heads from other customers.

"The other night, before we left America. You said you don't like eggs, I had gotten you one from that party." Ray answered calmly, glancing around them before he sighed loudly and stepped away from him.

He'd follow him but they didn't need to do this around a crowd. Kai shot a look at some of the customers daring to stare as he walked out, following Ray. This wasn't over... Didn't matter if it was over something small, he needed to remember his place.

"So, you're mad because you actually like eggs?" Ray asked as he heard Kai walking up behind him.

Kai growled, when he put it like that, it sounded ridiculous. "Yes, I like 'em!" He bit, "But that's not the point! You need to back up and stop playing these stupid games with me!"

"I'm not playing anything with you." Ray answered him and turned around to face him once they had walked a good distance away from the restaurant. "What makes you think I am?"

Kai took a few more steps up to him, getting close. "Don't even... You've been poking and poking since this damn team started! And I'm getting real tired of it... How about you keep your distance from me and I'll keep my distance from you..."

"You mean like this?" Ray asked as he poked Kai in the side a little, giving him a fanged smile.

His eyes burned as rage flowed through his veins. "You swim, kitty cat?" He asked in a low, raspy voice.

"Nope." Ray answered coolly before he poked him again.

He should have been scared but something had snapped, he didn't find him to be all that terrifying, not when all he could see was pudding triangles and sugar in his hair. All the little things he had done for the team, including him. Kai could keep trying to build those walls around himself but Ray knew he was already on the other side with him.

"Left my swimsuit back on the boat, will have to take a rain check." He winked at him again with another poke before he turned away from him, "Should find the others before they get lost or make us late for the boat." He said and had already started off away from him.

Kai choked on his own anger as Ray left him steaming. He took a breath to try and tame the molten lava getting ready to erupt. " _Just you wait, cat-boy... you're gonna lose 8 of your 9 lives by the time I'm done with you later..."_

The two regrouped with the others and wandered the streets for another hour, Max insisted on getting more food for the trip and he and Tyson were carrying two large brown bags back to the docks as they led the others until they all stopped and stared at the blank open water.

"Uh oh..." Max broke the tense silence.

"Great." Kai bit out.

"Where'd the ship go?" Tyson asked just as dumbfounded as the rest of them.

His voice was like nails on a chalkboard as Kai stared at the water. His hand moved on its own... Wondering if all of them could swim and suddenly really wanting to find out.

A man walked by, telling them that the ship had left an hour ago prompting the three younger ones to scream in agony. Ray, having seen the look in Kai's eyes and his hand itching out towards Max's back stepped up around them.

"Hey, don't panic." He ordered in a calm tone, watching the three deflate and gave Kai a warning glare to put his hand down away from Max's back.


	6. Homecooked Coffee Burgers

**Welcome back everyone, hope ya'll are doing good. Here we are with another update, hopefully the Episode numbers are right, but this would be taking place right when our boys reach Paris. Hope ya'll enjoy this one, it's one of our personal favorites. Thank you all for your reviews to this, it means the world to us!**

* * *

 **Season 1, Episode 32-33**

Now, finally safe in their new hotel room smack dab in the center of Paris the boys were able to breathe a bit easier. Not by much, seeing as how they were still tense and angry about what had happened on the Eurostar and with the DarkBladers; a really odd bunch, they all thought, but none of them felt like it was going to be the last time they saw them.

The room, although big, was also fitted with just two beds and a small kitchenette. On top of being tired, frustrated, angry at the lack of camaraderie with their captain, they were also starving. Though they didn't have much, Dickenson only having given them enough to live off till they made it to Italy.

After going around in circles for half an hour Kai and Ray were shoved out the door, the notes in their hands and ordered to get something easy and cheap to make, leaving the two oldest of the group once again together, and regrettably, alone.

Any normal day Ray wouldn't care but he was at the end of his rope with everything, much like the others, but he really- _really_ \- was pissed with how Kai had acted in the tunnel when Kenny was taken hostage. While Kai, on a normal day, wouldn't have minded being stuck with Ray but he was still fuming over the egg incident in Southampton on top of everything else.

It was uncomfortable, having to walk beside each other like they wanted to be next to one another, and in the tense silence they finally managed to find a small corner store but during the entire trek they hadn't discussed what they were looking for.

The two of them hovered in the doorway. Kai expecting Ray to go in first and lead the way, being the cook and all, and Ray expecting Kai to barge in first since... Kai. A lesson he'd learned while trying to board the Eurostar.

Kai finally huffed, annoyed at this stupid loitering and strut his way through the automatic doors, glancing around and hating the crappy elevator music that droned through the store.

"Any idea what you wanna make?" He barked, not even bothering to see if Ray was behind him.

"Nope." Ray shot back as he walked past him and grabbed a hand basket from the stack, wandering his way down an aisle without even looking at the signs.

Kai pushed down his growl and followed. He'd been right on the train...this did just keep on getting worse.

Ray heard him behind him as he scanned the shelves and realized he couldn't read any of the labels. The kitchenette wasn't very big either, only two burners, so it wasn't like he had many options and there wasn't an actual table for them to eat at either much less silverware. He'd need something easy, small, and something they could eat with their hands.

"Hamburgers." He said aloud, more to himself, and headed off to find the bread aisle.

Kai stopped for a moment and narrowed his eyes. Was that a jab at him for his 'home cooked Kenny burgers' remark? He started following again, ignoring him and staying quiet. So what if they were pissed at him? Wasn't like they'd come running to his rescue if _he_ was in trouble.

Then again, he'd never need help anyway.

After circling two aisles Ray finally found the bread aisle and grabbed a cheap bag of buns, shoving that in his basket he turned on his heel feeling slightly better now that he had a game plan in his head and headed for the meats. His mood dropping again when he realized that he wasn't going to be able to doll up the food like he had originally planned, and he deflated a little.

"This sucks..." He muttered while looking for the cheapest meat he could find.

Kai arched a brow and made the effort to turn his head to look at him. "What does?" He asked flatly.

"That we have hardly any money." Ray said as he picked out a package from the bottom and looked at the price, it was the lowest but it was also the tiniest piece of ground cow he had ever seen.

Kai's folded arms tightened in to his chest. He could offer some money... He did have extra cash stashed away just in case. He didn't really use it in case the others got wind of it. Last thing he wanted was for them to know he had it. But then again, it might look like an apology for earlier. And he wasn't sorry...

He did, however, want to eat tonight. "...I have a little extra." He mumbled before clearing his throat.

Ray looked up at him, having been trying to find another cheap package to go with the one in his hand. "You do?"

He shifted. "Yeh. Like a little. Enough so we can actually eat or whatever..."

"Anything is better at this point, we have a family of five to feed for two days on less than two hundred." Ray said, his happier mood coming back to him. "Well how much do you have?"

Kai shifted more uncomfortably. "Well how much would we need?"

Ray looked at the meat he had been holding onto and frowned before tossing it back in and found another cheap, but fuller package that he could actually use.

"Well bread was two, this is four, and we need at least something to go on it and I need a binder for the meat, and something else to go with this and probably paper plates... And something to drink."

Kai rolled his eyes. He hadn't wanted a list. He just had no idea how much to offer. Money had never been an issue before, nor had he really ever had to stop and really think about how much stuff cost.

"Guess we'll figure it out when we get to the register." Ray said since Kai went quiet and went off again to get what he needed.

Kai felt his stomach drop. What kind of system was that!? He'd only wanted to help out, not get lumbered with a huge bill to pay for those idiots. Somewhere in the middle of their shopping, Ray's basket getting fuller with every stop, he finally halted and looked at Kai.

"Need you to get another, my arm his killing me and the bread is getting squished."

Kai cocked another brow. "Maybe put it on top?" He suggested in a patronizing tone as he eyed the basket. How much stuff was he planning on buying!?

"Just go get me another one will you? I'll put the eggs in yours so they don't break either." Ray huffed at him and turned away from him down the spice aisle, his golden eyes lightning up.

"Oh now I get the eggs..." Kai huffed under his breath as he went to get another basket reluctantly.

Ray's ears twitched at that, a coy smirk on his lips as he listened to him stomp through the front of the store and back in almost record time. Grabbing a spice packet from the shelf he tossed it in Kai's basket and started to sort through his, the bread having somehow survived, and put the more delicate items in Kai's before they continued on. Ray going down his mental list until he was satisfied.

"That should be good." He said as he put a jug of juice in his basket, the weight pulling on his arm.

Kai glanced down at the future banquet they were going to have... Likely mostly on his dime and tilted his head at him. "You sure about that?" He asked sarcastically.

Ray scanned the baskets again, going through his mental shopping list. "Oh, almost forgot something." He said quickly and went off before Kai could stop him, "Thanks for reminding me." He called over his shoulder.

Kai inhaled deeply. What a complete moron he'd been for offering to help out. Never again.

Ray came back to the aisle he had left Kai in, his newly acquired item tucked at the bottom of his basket. "Okay, now we can go."

Kai knew better than to make any more sarcastic comments and followed him to the register, feeling himself swear a little at how much this was going to set him back. While Ray looked like a beaming sun, they were all going to be full and happy and hopefully have a better day in the morning... He could hope.

Little by little he watched their items getting rung up and with every beep his mood got knocked down again until the final total came up and he about choked on his own spit, but when he looked over at Kai he was already swiping his card into the reader.

Kai tucked his card back in to his wallet feeling relieved. It had only come to 375 Euros... Not that much.

"We good?" Ray asked, feeling uneasy as he helped grabbed some bags into his hands.

Kai heaved some bags up himself and gave him a "Hn" before walking out.

Now to return to the zoo...

Ray followed after him, his arms were going to be dead by the time they got back to the hotel.

"Think they survived on their own without us?" He joked, liking the calmer feeling they had between them but knew not to hold out much hope that it would stay that way.

Kai kept his eyes forward. "No." He answered, blunt and honest as usual.

He could see it now... The room in chaos, Tyson swinging from the lampshade throwing his own feces at the others.

"You're probably right... Well, I got us some things for breakfast in the morning and dinner for tomorrow." Ray told him as they kept down the busy sidewalk, "Can't wait to really see what's around here in the morning."

Kai turned over his shoulder and gave him a look. He sure liked chatting...

"Same as every other city. Buildings."

"Did you forget? Little village boy right here, I live for this." Ray said with a twinkle in his eyes and a fang slipping over his lower lip. "Thank you... By the way... For doing this for us."

His shoulders tensed. "Didn't do it for you guys." He snapped.

"Of course you didn't..." Ray huffed at him and rolled his eyes, "Just take the damn compliment and the stick out of your ass."

Kai stopped in his tracks and turned to him, glaring.

Ray stopped beside him and glared back at him, "Don't give me that look. Seriously, after everything that's happened today I don't want to argue with you of all things. Believe me, I've been holding my tongue the entire time since I was shoved out the door with you." He said quickly and turned on his heel to keep going, they had two more blocks to go.

Kai's eyes narrowed as he watched him turn. "If you got something to say there, Raymond then go ahead and say it."

"You're an asshole!" Ray yelled without looking back at him, shifting the weight on his arms as people stopped and stared at him as he kept going.

Kai found his feet walking behind him. "You're only realizing this now?" He asked amused.

"Oh no, I noticed it the second I laid eyes on you. Just didn't think, after everything else we've gone through, that you'd have been so low as to let Kenny almost get kidnapped by those freaks." Ray continued on, not once looking back as his feet moved him quicker down the sidewalk.

Kai stopped for a moment and stared after him.

That didn't feel good...

He shook it off and kept going. "As if those weirdos would have done anything to him... They bluffed and you guys shit your pants." He called after him.

"Being concerned for a member of this team is not the same thing, we actually care if something happens to one of us. Be nice if you did too." Ray snapped, having to stop at the crosswalk and wait for the light to turn so they could move forward.

Kai stopped next to him, gripping the handles of the bags in a death grip. "Oh, change the damn record will ya!?" He growled at him.

"Why don't you!?" Ray yelled as he stared at him hard, his pupils slit and the crowd around them backing away.

Kai scoffed. "I'm not the one harping on and on!" He argued back.

"Because you're too self-absorbed! What if something had actually happened to him? Huh?! Then what would you be saying? He's the youngest of us all, was looking to us to helping and protecting him and you let him down. Let _us_ down!" Ray shot at him, the light turning and he stormed off across the street with the rest of the crowd.

Kai blinked before catching up to him. "Then he shouldn't be with us then, should he!? If he's too fucking small and weak to fight for himself then what's he doing here!? Same with the rest of you!"

"He's been helpful, he's the brains of this outfit and without him none of us would have made it this far! He works just as hard, if not harder, than the rest of us. He stays up way past his bed time making sure our blades are up to date, he's Tyson's best friend and only reminder of home right now. And unlike you, he actually cares about the rest of us and this team!" Ray yelled, having stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and stared him down harder than he ever had before.

"If we were so weak than we would have lost, wouldn't we? So don't give me that bullshit [you piece of horse shit]!" He yelled, having switched languages on him and his voice got higher pitched as he did so.

Kai smirked at... Whatever that sound that just came out of his mouth was. "Awww... The little nerd needs to tag along to keep the ape from being homesick? Blondey almost fucks it all for us because he misses mommy and the little village boy lost his bitbeast because he had a fight with his pals..." He said with a pouted lip before frowning, "What a team to be proud of… Generations will tell tales of your bravery and strength..."

Ray bit his lip, there were so many things he could say to him about all of that but he could feel eyes on them and kept it down. There was no winning with this guy and he wondered, again, why he ever bothered to try.

["I'm going to spit in your food, better watch what you say you prick."] Ray told him, knowing full well Kai couldn't understand him before he turned away from him again and kept going back to their hotel room.

Kai smirked victoriously. As always, he was right. He sauntered after him feeling much better about everything. Ray kept muttering under his breath in Chinese the entire way, fuming, he was going to do it. He'd spit in his food and that'd be the end of it.

They finally reached their hotel and took the elevator up to their floor, almost holding his breath Ray opened the door and peaked in to check for the damage and breathed out heavily as he caught sight of the others vegged out on the TV before he pushed himself into the room, letting Kai fight with the door. Kai glared at him after fighting his way in. Some gratitude after paying for all this...

He carried the heavy bags over and dropped them lazily on the counter before leaving him to it. The kitchen was the mom's place after all...

The other's heads snapped up and Tyson's eyes beamed as his mouth watered at the haul the two had brought in while the other two exchanged concerned glances with each other, noticing how tense they were and realized they had another fight.

"Everything okay?" Max asked as he got up to help Ray put stuff away in the two cabinets they were provided with.

["Yup."] Ray answered crossly, not realizing he was still speaking Chinese and went back to muttering about spitting in Kai's food under his breath.

"Then why are you saying that, Ray?" Kenny asked, his Mandarin was a bit rusty but he got the gist of what he was saying.

["Cus he deserves it."] Ray shot back at him, once again not meaning to while he gathered what he needed to make the food with as Max worked around him in the tiny space.

"Well... What'd you get us Ray?" Max asked as he looked over his shoulder, being cautious not to crowd him too much.

"Hamburgers." Ray said in his snippy attitude, the others understanding him better and Kenny's face paled.

"That's not funny!" Ray's head shot up to him, his face blank for a second before he realized his mistake.

"Oh my god. I... That's not why I got them."

Kai smirked from the bed and sat up. "Uh oh... You went and upset the baby there, momma."

"It's your fucking fault!" Ray snapped at him quickly, brandishing a whisk in his hand. "I swear I'm going to spit in your food if you don't knock it off!" He yelled before he faltered, not having meant to keep going where everyone could understand that.

Kai shrugged and heaved himself up. "Like I wanna stay and eat with you and the kids... I'm going out."

"Oh like hell you are! You made this mess, you fix it!" Ray yelled at him again, the others just watching in quiet amusement and horror; it was a dinner and a show.

Kai gave him a frustrated and confused look. "What the hell are you even talking about!? You're the one messing up the kitchen like a mad woman!"

"I haven't even started! If you all would just shut up for a second so I could get this going." He seethed, his pupils still slit in his anger.

Kai sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He'd had it. With all of them. Especially that one. He'd rather starve than eat anything he made and probably tampered with. He turned on his heel and made a B-line for the door.

Ray snatched up the butcher knife from the drawer and threw it at the door, it embedding in the wood perfectly before Kai reached the handle.

"Don't you dare fucking leave this room Hiwatari, or I swear to everything out there that I will tie you to a damn chair. I've had it with your uncaring way about this team and it ends now, so get your ass back to that damn bed and wait till I'm done."

The others all gasped in shock, their hearts racing in their chests they could hear them collectively. Ray had never lashed out like that before, not they had seen, and even though they were all still stressed from earlier they hadn't expected him to blow up like that. It really wasn't something he did and they wondered what it was Kai had done this time to make him snap like that.

Kai blinked, wide eyed and slightly paler. The crazy fucker threw a knife at him!?

So much for caring!

He collected himself and glared at him, raising a challenging brow at him as he turned the door handle and threw it open. Ray didn't do it often, mostly out of not wanting to scare the others, but he used his speed to get to Kai before his foot even stepped over the threshold and grabbed the back of his scarf. To the others he was a blur and by the time they blinked Kai was, as Ray had threatened, tied to a chair with Ray standing in front of him with his hands on his hips and a smug grin on his lips.

"I warned you."

Kai blinked again with a rare, stunned expression on his face. How the hell had he managed that?! He leaned forward to find he was literally tied to the chair by his scarf.

Once more the others were stuck between watching in amusement and horror at everything going on, this was hysterical but they had to bite their lips from laughing out loud. If only they had a camera…

Ray gave Kai another pointed stare before he went to the door and shut it, pulling the knife out of it and checked the wood before going back to the kitchen to actually start dinner now that father had so graciously agreed to join them.

Kai stared him down before pulling the scarf over his head. He thought about running, but right now he had to undo his scarf and make sure the asshole hadn't torn it or anything. Ray ignored him, having heard him moving around and Tyson jumped to tattle but the other two clamped their hands over his mouth quickly in an attempt at saving his skin.

The sound of the others met his ears, but he was too busy trying to save his precious scarf and mentally plotting his revenge. He'd get him back... And make a show of it for the other twerps.

What kind of knot was this!?

After a lot more fumbling he got it undone and stretched the material. An eye twitching at what looked like claw scratches through it.

Suddenly, between them all, the smell of the meat hitting the frying pan on the tiny stove hit them all and the younger boys stomachs all growled in unison.

"That smells good..." Tyson practically drooled.

Ray smirked to himself, it did smell good and his own stomach had growled as his mouth watered not realizing just how hungry he was.

To Kai it smelled like mutiny.

All the crap he got for not caring... Had he not just paid for them all to enjoy that meal Ray was cooking for them? And what did he get in return? Told his would be spat in, attacked, humiliated and...

His scarf... His beautiful scarf... Ruined!

Working on such a tiny stove was going to take forever, only being able to cook two patties at once and Ray sighed heavily as his anger finally washed away from him. Everything he did he felt guilty for, not by much, but it started to weigh down on him a little. He had been rude, to the guy that made sure they could eat. Ray still couldn't understand why Kai just couldn't get over being with them though, they had already been together for half a month and surely they weren't all _that_ bad.

He couldn't look back at them though, making sure to keep his focus on the food in front of him as the others seemed to go back to watching TV since their show was now over and done with.

He felt like an idiot, letting everything from the past few hours get the better of him but couldn't for the life of him think of how to make it better until he remembered the little thing he got for Kai before they left the store.

He grabbed down the little coffee maker from the cabinet and found a small spot on the counter to put it on and plugged it in, turning it on and grabbing the little container of instant coffee had had gotten for him as a way to thank him for getting the food (even if Kai had still ended up paying for it too.)

Kai's head lifted as something else hit his nose along with the mutiny. Was that coffee?

Kai poked his head up and saw the coffee pot filling drip by drip with black nectar of life. For a split second, he forgot his bitterness and replaced it with yearning for another kind of bitterness. The caffeinated kind.

Ray had bought him coffee? He shook himself when he realized... _He'd_ paid for it!

He threw his scarf on and stomped to the kitchen, annoyed as he snatched a cup. He picked up the jar off coffee and scanned the label. Urgh. Instant. Like drinking swill.

He poured it lazily in to the cup before purposefully spilling a bunch on the side near Ray to get his attention. Ray inhaled heavily through his nose, trying to keep that calm he was slowly getting back desperately before he grabbed a paper towel and shoved it into Kai's chest and held it there for a second as he met his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said, letting the paper towel go, there was no fight left in him at this point.

Kai pushed the paper towels back at him and lifted his torn up scarf for him to see, scrunching it up and using it to wipe up the shitty coffee from the side.

"You will be..." He smiled at him before dropping his scarf on the floor.

Ray's stomach dropped, he hadn't meant to do that. "You didn't have to do that, I could have fixed it you idiot." Ray hissed at him low, not wanting to grab the attention of the others as he picked the sopping wet scarf back up.

Kai scoffed and lowered his tone as well. "Yeh. Sure you would have."

"I can stitch you dumbass, I didn't mean to do this." He bit back as he inspected the claw marks he had left. "I didn't even realize they came out... I'm sorry." He said quietly and put it up on the side out of his way, going back to the now done two patties with three more to go.

Kai cocked a brow. Like hell he didn't mean to... He picked up his coffee and tipped it in to the frying pan. "I didn't mean to do that either... _sorry_."

His calm snapped and he pushed Kai back away from the tiny stove, holding a hand up in his face. "I can't believe you just did that! Look, I can't do it on command!" He said and flexed his fingers in his face and his nails didn't grow into the claws he knew they could be.

"It happens out of reflux, when I said I didn't know they came out I meant it!" He hissed at him low, side glancing at the others glued to the TV. "I'll fix it tonight, but now I hope you enjoy your home cooked coffee burger."

Kai lifted a brow. "Shame. Would have preferred Kenny burgers. Real soft and tender."

"Get out of my kitchen." He pushed on his chest to get him away from him, he couldn't believe he'd just said that...

But then again...

It was Kai after all.

"Ohhhh... I thought you wanted us to all hang out and be friends." Kai whispered in fake disappointment.

"Can be friends over there, not in my kitchen." Ray said as he pushed him harder, Kai keeping his feet planted to the ground and not budging.

"You own this place?" He pushed further.

Ray faltered for a second, "No. But I'm the one cooking in here, so get out."

"And I paid for what you're cooking..." Kai kept on with a cheeky grin.

Ray bit his lip, somehow finding this funny and the others still completely oblivious to it all. "And you just ruined your own food, congrats smarty pants."

Kai's brow lifted higher. "How do you know it's ruined? Didn't even try it. Could be on to something. Next peanut butter jelly."

"Oh god no. That's sick." Ray looked mortified, finally giving up on pushing Kai out and put a hand to his own chest as if his great ancestors had just been offended.

"What? PB&J?"

"Not on a hamburger you weirdo." Ray chuckled a little and turned to get the two coffee burgers out of the pan, tipping out the liquid in the sink as his nose curled... Those were perfect and Kai ruined them.

"Can you grab the buns off the fridge?" He said over his shoulder as he slapped two new patties on the cleaned pan.

Kai shrugged and did as he was told. "You know, a lot of people put cocoa powder in chilli. Brings out the flavor. Maybe it works." He said in a low whisper.

He definitely didn't want the others to hear this.

Ray nodded a little but made a face, "That's gross..."

Kai rolled his eyes. "Don't knock shit til you try it. What kind of cook are you?"

"One that doesn't use cocoa powder in my chilli." Ray shot back over his shoulder with a slight laugh in the back of his throat, "Whatever rows your boat though captain."

Kai was offended. His chilli was awesome. And it was all down to the cocoa powder. "Fine. Be boring and never make your recipes pop..." He slipped out without thinking.

Ray rolled his eyes, "Well next time you have to spend money on us lowly mortals we'll get some and you can show me."

Kai smirked. "Pfff, as if I'd cook for you lowly mortals."

"If you don't know how, all you had to do was say so." Ray said with a smirk as he turned around to face him now, putting his arms over his chest.

Kai choked on his spit a little. Was he suggesting he didn't know how to do something!? "You don't think I can do something as simple as cook?" He frowned.

"I didn't say that, but then again if you could you would. Right?" Ray said as he looked at him amusingly, the two unaware that the others had been looking over at them for some time now.

Kai felt himself heat up a little. Why did this guy insist on getting under his skin?! "Fine! Next time I will. And I hope you choke on it after you enjoy how good it is."

Ray bit his lip again, stifling a laugh. "I look forward to it."

Kai folded his arms, irritated. "As you should... Boring ass cook... No idea what spices work..." He muttered under his breath as he cut the bread for him.

Ray laughed at him, unable to hold it in now. "If you hadn't drenched our hamburgers in coffee you'd have known I know all about spice."

Kai slammed down the knife. "Go ahead. Try it." He dared.

"You first." Ray laughed, the others flinching as the knife clanked on the counter.

Kai shrugged. "Fine by me. I'm not a pussy."

"Watch your language, we have children." Ray said between giggles, holding out the plate he had put their patties on for him to take his pick.

Kai lifted a brow. "You expect me to eat with my hands like a slob?"

"You didn't finish cutting the bread."

Kai opened some drawers until he found a fork and cut a piece off with the side of it. He couldn't believe he was doing this. It was bound to be gross. But this was kinda fun...

He saw the waiting look Ray was giving him and threw it in his mouth, chewing down on the... Odd... Unusual flavor but making sure to keep his face straight.

"Hn..." He let out in surprise as he swallowed. "Not bad."

Ray smirked at him, setting the plate back on the counter beside him and turned around to flip the patties over that were cooking before turning back around.

"That was gross, and you know it."

Kai shrugged. "Guess you're too much of a bitch to find out, huh princess?"

Just to keep up the act, he cut off a little more and put it in his mouth.

Truth be told, it wasn't the worst thing he'd ever eaten.

"Excuse you, I'm the donut king." Ray said as he snatched the fork from Kai's hold and cut himself off a piece and bit down on it and forced himself not to gag.

It really wasn't that bad, but it would have been so much better without the bitter coffee flavor.

"I hate coffee..." He said as he scraped his tongue with his teeth, handing Kai back the fork.

Kai forgot himself and chuckled slightly, his nose scrunching up a little. "Such a bitch... You don't deserve that crown."

"You crowned me." Ray said off handedly, taking the fork back from him. "And I'll show you who the real bitch is." He said and took another piece off; second bite wasn't as bad as the first but that coffee taste was terrible.

"Yup... Still hate coffee... Should add cocoa powder to it."

Kai rolled his eyes. "You make me sick. How can you call yourself the donut king if you hate coffee? You know what donuts go great with? _Coffee_!"

Ray chuckled again at him, shaking his head. This was stupid but it was better than being at each other's throats, the others having become silenced by this weird wizardry going on in front of them.

"And you make me sick, putting cocoa powder where it doesn't belong. Shame on you. You were supposed to be the knight of chocolate and you've failed your people, I hope you're happy."

"I don't recall getting that title. But fuck you, I'm telling you it makes it so much better." He smirked.

"Oh that's right, you went rogue on me before I stripped you to stable boy." Ray laughed, "Fuck you too." He couldn't hold it in, his smile the width of his mouth as his stomach hurt from laughing so much.

Kai nodded. "That's right. Never been happier. Was a shitty job."

"Not as shitty as that burger..." Ray laughed harder, nudging his shoulder in a friendly manner. "C'mon you can be honest, it was shit."

Kai turned his back to the others and leaned in a little closer to whisper quieter. "Give the other one to Tyson... C'mon."

"Oh that's mean." Ray giggled as the finer hairs on his arms and neck stood on end, "Don't you dare tell him I did." He whispered back, a playful smirk on his face.

Kai smirked. "Wouldn't dream of it. Come on... Do it for science. Does he register taste or just swallow it like a bird. I'll happily eat the rest of that one if you do."

"In the name of science, the world must know." Ray agreed, trying to keep his voice low.

Kai's eyes lit up a little. Was he actually going to do it?

"What if he throws up?" Ray giggled again, his jaw hurting from smiling like an idiot for so long.

"Then we laugh harder." He shrugged.

"That's awful. And you don't have to eat that one, there's an extra patty." Ray said as he tried to calm himself down, patting Kai's chest so he could move around to get the two off the stove and put two more down.

Kai let out a sigh of relief. He would have eaten it, but it was pretty nasty... If it meant watching Tyson suffer though.

"Just throw that one we shared in the trash... Or burn it..." Ray said as he turned around, putting the two new ones on the plate away from the one for science.

Kai smirked harder and threw the caffeinated beef in the trash where it belonged. A weird excitement in his gut.

"And finish cutting that bread." Ray ordered as he watched the forbidden beef disappear into the trash.

Kai did as he was told and sliced the rest of the bread, following his orders for once. The other three, long forgotten on the other side of the room, exchanged awkward glances with each other and mouthing 'what the hell' to each other quietly before they got bored watching the two in the kitchen and going back to their show; it was more entertaining than mom and dad cooking.

Kai finished cutting the bread and waited at Ray's side impatiently for the food to finish cooking, sipping at his coffee. This was going to be fantastic. About time that pig got something like this. In the midst of the quiet and comfort of this Ray continued to cook the last extra patty, in his content state he had just slopped the other two onto the plate with the others and it wasn't until he was done did he realize his mistake and his face paled.

He stepped back to him with the plate in his hands staring at it horrified.

"Um... I lost track of it..." He said, eyes looking at the patties then at the boys across from them. "The two top ones are safe, so take those..." He said quietly to his partner in crime.

Kai choked on his coffee and leaned in. "Are you kidding!?" He giggled a little in a whisper, "Did this just turn in to a weird Russian roulette?" He asked, even more amused.

"I didn't mean to lose it but yeah..." Ray giggled again, this felt so wrong. "I'll feel terrible if one of the other two get it..."

Kai took the two safe ones and put them aside. "It's in the hands of destiny now..." His voice wavered as he tried not to laugh. This was the most fun he'd had in... Ever.

"Here goes nothing..." Ray said, trying to hide his smile as he looked at the others. "Dinner's finally done guys, sorry it took so long." He sat the plate down back in front of him and reached around Kai to get the plate with the bread he had cut, having to put a hand on his shoulder again to balance himself, and put it next to the patties.

Kai shivered as goosebumps rose on the back of his neck. Must be chilly... Didn't have his scarf after all. But none of that mattered right now. He had to focus on keeping his face straight.

The other three bounded up and Ray tried to mentally remember where the coffee one was but they snatched them up so fast he hadn't caught it, his hand having moved down Kai's arm a bit as they continued to watch with bated breath and Ray trying to stifle his giggles as the other three decked out their patties with what they had gotten.

"Oh my god I can't..." Ray said as he turned to look away, hiding his face behind Kai's shoulder as the three had taken their seats back in the other part of the room.

Kai tried not to snort and lifted his shoulder. "Yes you can... Do it for science." He whispered as he watched, feeling a little anxious himself. He'd actually feel a little bad if Max got it.

Ray peeked over his shoulder, his hand tightening over the chiseled pale arm, and only got worse as all three boys took the biggest bites he had ever seen into their food. It took less than a minute for Kenny to start spitting and sputtering, choking up what he had bitten into and before Ray could stop it he burst out laughing.

Kai's lips twitched. YES! The nerd got it! Ray was too weak to hold it in...

But damnit if he kept it up he'd follow. He had to bail. He fought with everything he had to keep his face stoic as usual and casually walked towards the door, taking in Kenny brushing his tongue with his hand and making the most pitiful sounds he'd ever heard. Max and Tyson were at Kenny's sides and before they had a chance to ask what was going on Ray was nothing but a blur again and the door was closed, the three left alone wondering again just what the hell had happened.

"You left! You left me!" Ray laughed as he followed after Kai, trying to stop laughing as tears rolled down his face.

Kai stopped and backed against the wall, cracking up as well. Shoulders actually shaking.

"What happened… To your game face!?" He tried to scold while laughing.

"I couldn't help it." Ray howled, standing across from him as he held his stomach. "Did-did you see... See his face? Oh my poor baby."

"Not only that but did you- did you _hear_ him!?" His voice strained out in a higher pitch he'd ever used.

Kai's own laughing was only fueling Ray's, his side cramping on him. "Sounded like a strangled puppy!"

Kai struggled to breath in, his chest tight and his face muscles hurting. "He actually brushed his tongue!"

"I told you it was shit!" Ray said as he slid down the wall, others were sticking their heads out their doors staring at them. "You're corrupting me, what- what have I done?!"

Kai slid down with him. His insides were hurting. "Hey... We did him a favor..." He kept laughing, "That'll help keep him awake for his late night data entry."

Ray laughed harder, trying to wipe the tears from his eyes as they rolled out just as bad as his laughter. "I'm just- just glad it wasn't M-Max!"

"Oooohhhh shit… Can you imagine!" Kai laughed back, holding his sides as he tried to breath before another wave of hysterics hit him. "...Oh God, Chief...!"

"I'd feel just as bad as those taste! Man down... Man down!" He couldn't stop, they were just riling each other up more with this.

"Shame we didn't have any cocoa powder..." Kai's voice cracked as he brought his knees up tighter.

This was starting to really hurt, in a good way.

Ray hit the floor beside him, he was dying. "S-Stop I-I can't breathe!" He howled, "We're- we're terrible parents... We... We have to... To apologize!"

Kai wiped the back of hands across his eyes... shit, was he crying? "I don't think we do... Like I said, he'll thank us for giving him a caffeine boost."

Ray heaved in heavily, trying to sit himself upright more. "Wonder if he gets as bad as Max does with sugar... We could have created a monster!"

Kai's head rolled back and bumped against the wall. "Reckon it's a good or bad time to ask him to look over my blade?"

"Don't... He'd smash Dranzer to pieces and I'd feel worse." Ray got the rest out of his system until it hit him, "We have to go back..."

Kai took in a few breaths to compose himself and paint on his usual face. "You're right... You need to explain to them what you did."

"Ohhhhh no no no." Ray said as he giggled again, getting himself up and stood in front of him. "A good captain always goes down with his ship." He said as he held a hand out for him.

Kai rolled his head up and smirked. "You always said I was subpar."

"Lapse of judgement, I didn't mean it." Ray said as he shrugged his shoulders, his face stained with his tears and his jaw was cramping.

Kai lifted a brow before swinging his arm and taking his hand, using it to help hoist himself back up. "About time you recognized."

"I always did." Ray told him as he stepped back, keeping their hands together a bit longer. "You get a lil under my skin, makes me say things I don't mean."

Kai froze. The laughter gone. He wasn't expecting this. He stared back at him for a second, feeling the same uneasiness that struck him after their stupidity with the pudding in Vegas.

He pulled his hand away like it had been struck by static and straightened himself up. "...Better go make sure he's all right." He muttered.

"Yeah..." Ray said a little stunned, wondering what he had done wrong again but followed after him all the same. "And I will stitch your scarf back together, it'll look good as new I promise." He said as they walked down the hall and took a minute before opening the door back up.

Kai nodded, he'd forgotten all about his scarf.

Ray breathed in heavily as they braced themselves before Kai opened the door to the room, all three heads swiveled to look at them and Ray shuffled in behind Kai.

"Hey, Ray what was in that burger you gave Kenny? It was awesome." Tyson said before Kai or Ray could open their mouths to even speak.

Ray bit his lip, seeing Kai's shoulders shaking again as he was trying to hold back his laughter from them all and grabbed him by the back of the shirt, hauling them back out into the hall where they lost it.


	7. Family Feuds

**Welcome back guys!  
Here we're still in the Paris episodes, would be taking place right after Oliver's match with Tyson after they spent the day together. Hopefully we got the episode numbers right. **

**Anyways, we hope you enjoy. I don't have much more to say here but thank you for the continued support ya'll have given us. It really means a lot to the both of us.**

* * *

 **Season 1, Episode 34-35**

With their second day in Paris coming to a close, and it being their third night there, the boys weren't fairing any better than the days before it, having thought they were safe from the DarkBladers only to have run into them at the Eiffel Tower. Everyone was sick of it, getting a promise of their return again that none of them were looking forward to. At least, Ray thought, that their dutiful captain had showed up and helped out for once. Maybe what Ray had been saying all along to him had finally sunk in, but after being kicked through the first and second night by Max, Ray wasn't any happier with the cold brick wall.

It had been Kai's suggestion, knowing full well that the three of them couldn't fit on one bed together but insisted for some unknown reason. Max was placed between them, Ray dangling off the side of it and then ended up bruised the next mornings from where the blonde's feet and toenails had kicked and stabbed him in the legs.

It wasn't Max's fault, the bed was too small to begin with, so in turn it was Kai's fault but without having found him all day he couldn't tell him how stupid of an idea it was and then after the fiasco at the Eiffel Tower, he still hadn't gotten a chance to either. Nor was the second day any better, for when they all woke up Kai was gone again and still hadn't shown up since they got back from the park after Tyson's match with Oliver.

Ray, at this point was at the end of his rope. The other three behind him none the wiser as he stood at the tiny two burner stove again, trying to make up something for their dinner.

Tyson sat in the middle of the couch, Max and Kenny either side of him listening to him regale them with tales that they had all been present at to see for themselves. They were still pretty excited nonetheless about Tyson's match with Oliver, not to mention they were all excited about moving onto Italy the next day.

"I'm telling you guys, by the time we get to Russia, I'm going to be unstoppable!" He gloated loudly, "Busting my way through Europe picking them all off one by one until that title is mine!"

Max rolled his eyes. "You mean _ours_?" He corrected.

Tyson waved it off. "Yeh, yeh! That's what I meant!" He brushed off before getting comfier, "It's a shame we couldn't stay in Paris a little longer..." He said, switching topics out of the blue as he looked over at Kenny, "We never did get to see that stupid painting you wanted to see."

It was Kenny's turn to roll his eyes. He knew he meant well by that, but he had a way with words.

"The Mona Lisa..." He corrected through a disappointed sigh. He had really wanted to see it and did feel bummed out he was going to miss it.

Tyson's brow furrowed. "Don't worry, Chief! We still had a blast, right? We went to the top of the Eiffel Tower... Granted we were attacked by monsters, but we still went, huh!?" He comforted happily, "And we got to sample that world famous French cuisine!" He drooled as the memory of every flavor and mouthful came back to him like that of a long lost love, "I tell ya... It was sooooo good getting a decent meal for once... Who knows when we'll get to eat something that good again..."

Ray's ears perked and his back tensed at Tyson's not so subtle words grating against his eardrums like knives on glass. It wasn't his fault last night's dinner went to shit, not that Tyson seemed to care one way or another since he and Kenny ended up switching the coffee burgers. His other food though, he knew it always knocked their socks off before, but those little words got on his last nerve.

"Excuse me?" Ray asked as he spun on his heel to face them, hand on his hip and the wooden spoon in his hand clutched tightly.

Tyson turned his head, his face long and dumb as the irritated tone caught him off guard. "I said it was soooo good to get a decent meal! Ah man, you guys missed out! It was life changing, wasn't it Chief?" He asked as he slapped Kenny's arm.

Kenny, on the other hand was staring at Ray feeling anxious. Why did Tyson always have to be so stupid? And why did he have to drag him into things like this!?

"Decent?! Is that not what I've given you guys for half of this trip?!" Ray yelled, trying to keep his pupils from slitting at them; it would be a first.

Tyson blinked and sunk into his chair. He tried to compensate and laugh awkwardly. "Ray, Ray! That's not what I meant bud! You're cooking is awesome, just meant well... When do schlubs like us ever get to go to a fancy place like that?"

Ray gave him an irritated growl in the back of his throat, at this point not even sure why he was going to keep on it. It was stupid, Tyson always put his foot in his mouth when he talked but without his normal screaming partner gone for the count Tyson was the next best in line.

"Oh don't give me that! I can make anything that Oliver kid can and make it ten times better and _you_ know it! If you liked it so much why don't you just go back to him since you're all such great pals?!"

The three of them recoiled. Ray was usually their protector against the big bad wolf that was their captain... But as time was going on, they were starting to see Ray had a scary side of his own.

Kenny waved his hands frantically, a bead of sweat forming on his brow. "That's not what he meant, Ray! Honest! You're an exceptional cook! Really!" His voice screeched out desperately.

"I know I am! I don't need any of you telling me that, but by all means if you feel like this isn't worth your taste buds the door is right there!" Ray yelled back, jerking out the wooden spoon towards the door.

The three sets of eyes followed the death spoon to the door just in time to watch the handle move. Their breaths stuck in their throats as it swung open, revealing hard, red eyes. They all let out yelps in unison. They were trapped! Their lives flashing before their eyes.

Kai stepped in, his arching brow the only movement on his stoic face as he stepped into see the three baby chimps holding on to each other looking like they were in mortal danger and Ray looking royally pissed with a spoon.

...He'd come back too soon, clearly.

There he was, just another person to yell at. "And where have you been all day?!" Ray didn't let up, barely letting Kai get in the room.

Kai turned his still face and arched brow to him. "Out." He answered instantly, tempted to turn around and walk back out again.

"Well it would have been nice of you to show up sooner, leaving me here with these assholes all day!" Ray shot at him, motioning to the others with his spoon.

He'd regret that later but right now he didn't care, he had never said such a mean thing about them before.

Kai shrugged. "Nothing stopping you from going out, too. They're not babies... Physically anyway."

"Good idea." Ray said sarcastically and stepped up to him, shoving the spoon against his chest where Kai took it on reflux and before anyone knew what had just happened Ray was out the door, it slamming behind him.

Kai looked from the spoon to the door to the others. The second his eyes fell on their equally stunned faces, he narrowed his eyes. "What the hell did you idiots do!?"

"We don't know." Kenny squeaked out between a heart broken looking Max and a stunned Tyson.

Kai sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Tyson, you get 10 extra laps at training tomorrow." He bit out.

"Wait a second, why am I getting in trouble?!" Tyson asked, eyes wide.

Kai's fists clenched. "Because I'd bet my life that this is your doing!" He spat back.

The others gaped, he was sort of right. "We don't know what's wrong, Tyson was just talking about his day with Oliver and then Ray snapped." Max offered, tears in his eyes.

What Ray had said really hurt him.

He was the golden child, what had he done wrong?

Kai put his hands on his hips. "And probably said something stupid! I'm so sick of coming back and dealing with your crap!" He reeled before pointing a pale finger at Max, "You! Don't you dare cry or I'll give you something to cry about!" He yelled before moving his finger to Tyson, "You! Just learn to keep your damn mouth shut! And _you_!" His hissed before hesitating.

Kenny probably hadn't done anything but... He was annoying, "Sack up and quit letting _him_ drag you in to things!"

They all nodded, their mouths shutting up on them quickly before Tyson's mouth opened again. "Whose going to make dinner now? We're going to starve!"

"What if he doesn't come back?" Max gasped a bit scared, even if he was hurt he didn't want to lose Ray.

"Or if he gets lost." Kenny mumbled, the three of them seemingly ignoring what Kai had just said to them.

Kai glowered in response as he turned, repaired scarf flowing behind him as he head out.

He left the hotel again, taking himself outside and mentally murdering them all in their sleep. But now what? Where would Ray have gone? It wasn't like him to disappear like that in a huff. That was his thing.

He wandered around the streets for a while, going back on places they'd been to that he may have gone back to. He felt a weird feeling in his gut he didn't like. Like he really wanted to find him. He went back to the park, circling the area with his crimson eyes peeled before he felt the weird feeling in his gut lift. Long-ass hair came in to his view.

Ray was sat on a bench not far from the beydish Oliver and Tyson had battled in, running his fingers through his hair that he had undone. Having yelled at everyone and his hair being put up had caused him to get a murdering headache in the side of his head, but at least now his anger had washed away only to be replaced with soul crushing guilt.

Kai strolled up to him a little cautiously. Ray had been pissed. He didn't want to make it worse. He'd have to choose his words carefully for once.

"Hey. What the hell's up with you?" He asked dryly.

Ray cracked a golden eye open, why of all people would Kai come up and look for him? It was better than having to face the others right now though, he didn't think he'd be able to look them in the faces again after all that.

He shrugged his shoulders, closing his eye again and continued to run his fingers through his hair. "Wish I had something to tell you, but really don't know..." He said quietly, pulling his legs up on the bench.

Kai rolled his eyes. Of course he couldn't make this easy and just come out with it and be done.

He sighed, setting himself down next to him. "They got on your nerves?"

"Pfft, everything has since we got here!" Ray bit, dropping his hair over his shoulder and opened his eyes as he stared off at the beydish.

Kai sat awkwardly for a moment.

He was hardly Dr. Phil.

"Um... Like... The DarkBladers and stuff?"

Ray nodded, "Them and the way they keep popping out of nowhere, surprised they haven't shown up yet." He continued in a growl, "Hardly got any sleep the past two nights cus of Max kicking the crap outta my legs and almost falling off the damn bed, on top of what happened the first night Tyson goes and opens his big mouth about my food!"

Kai lifted a brow. "Wasn't a fan of coffee burgers after all?" He asked.

"I told you they were shit..." Ray grumbled as he pulled his arms to his chest, pouting. "Oliver is just soooo much better..."

Kai shrugged. "Well, I mean, he is the head chef at some fancy-ass French restaurant..."

"I know..." Ray said, his arms tightening around him. "My uncle works for him..."

Kai frowned, his brain working in overdrive trying to figure out what his damn problem was. "So the issue is...?"

Ray's head snapped at him, "Did you not hear anything I just said? I've gone two nights without a decent sleep, being stalked by four crazy people and having to keep the others safe because of them. Sorry if my nerves are a little frayed."

Kai frowned at him. "And I've gone halfway around the world with four crazy people, barely sleeping and now got four extra weirdo's on my tail as well. Don't see me crying about it..." He replied flatly

"I'm not crying!" He yelled but the second those words left his mouth tears sprung in his eyes, "Besides, you're gone half the time anyways." He huffed.

Kai shrugged yet again, feeling uncomfortable at seeing him like this. "Exactly why I'm not crying. Need to take care of yourself a little. Do what you need. I'd have been arrested for heinous crimes by now if I didn't get away from you all."

Ray chuckled a little through a sob that got stuck in the back of his throat, he could picture that and was thankful that Kai had the decency to disappear to spare their lives; even if he hated him for it.

"I can imagine... Guess I should be more thankful then for your disappearing acts."

Kai nodded, not really sure what else to say, but was glad he'd stopped... Whatever he was doing.

Ray ran a hand through his bangs, god he felt like an idiot. "I'm sorry... Little village boy couldn't handle the big bad world..." He heaved in heavily to try and collect himself some more, "Where were you today anyways?"

Kai patted his thighs. He didn't like this. "...Just out." He answered before clearing his throat, "And uh... Don't worry, first time overseas is always a bit of a shock."

"Pfft, tell me about it..." Ray breathed out, "Food is probably burning... Should get back..." He said though didn't get up to move.

"Nah, it's all right, I made the kids do it." He replied nonchalantly.

"Then the hotel is burning down." Ray said dryly as he gave him a dull look.

Kai gave a very slight chuckle before he was filled with a sense of dread.

...He potentially made an epic error of judgement.

He looked at the clock in the middle of the park, he'd been gone almost an hour.

"Yeah, we should go." Ray said as he read Kai's face and this time actually pushed himself up, gathering his wrap he had left on the other side of him on the bench.

Kai followed suit, praying to god they hadn't burned the place down. Not because of the hotel, but he'd be damned if he was going to admit he'd been wrong.

"This is why I can't leave them on their own." Ray said as he started their trek back to the hotel, the guilt still weighing on his shoulders.

Kai huffed as he continued to hot-foot it back to the hotel. "They won't learn how to do anything if you baby them all the time..."

"Then their real parents should have done something about them, not left it for us to do." Ray said and then paused, it was a bad idea but Kai was right. He whirled around to face him.

"Fine, let's not go back. If the place burns down oh well."

Kai stopped in his tracks. He hadn't expected that. "Huh!?"

"Let's let them figure it out, stop babying them as you so put it. Have to cut the umbilical cord at some point, shove them out of the nest and let them fly or fall." Ray said, his voice dead serious.

Kai blinked at him. He was taking the parenting metaphor a little too far for his liking...

"I mean... Guess we could... But we've got an early start tomorrow and need to pack and stuff..." He reeled off, trying to mask his own concern.

"Not like we have much since most of our things are already in Russia." Ray said with the roll of his eyes, putting his hands on his hips. "C'mon, it'll be fun."

Kai looked at him cautiously. "...What'll be fun?" Ray's ideas of fun so far had been stealing his book, smearing pudding on his face, and giving the kids coffee flavored beef.

"Not being teenage parents for a change, you do realize that since this whole team started I have been stuck with them almost twenty-four seven? Any time I got away from them was at bedtime and then I had the pleasure of rooming with you, and let's not get into that right now." He said as he shook his head, a devious smirk on his lips that showed his fangs.

"We can swing by the hotel, if it's not up in smokes we can keep on walking and if it is we just keeping on walking too."

Kai gave him a mischievous smirk. "As you wish, sire..."

Ray's golden eyes beamed, "Really?!" He asked with a bit of excitement, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Kai shrugged. "Why not? Not like I'm dying to go back and see what mess they've made. Nor do I want to assault my insides with food Tyson prepared."

"Ew, I'd not like to know either. I know a place we can go, free of charge too." Ray said, the excitement bursting out ten-fold.

"And where would that be?" He asked a little nervously.

Ray's smirk widened, "It's a surprise, trust me though the food is good. C'mon before they close." He said, the excitement getting the better of him and he grabbed Kai's wrist and pulled him along the path of the park.

Kai's feet moved to keep up with him, his eyes focused on his hand clamped around his wrist as he wondered why it didn't make him want to punch him.

...He wasn't taking him to some awful, loud place was he? He'd kind of set himself up here. Not like he could up and walk out if he hated it.

Ray pulled him along, his long hair blowing behind him with how fast he was going. This was different, he couldn't remember having just been on his own and letting the younger three fend for themselves since they started this team. He was always there for them at one turn or the other, no wonder he had snapped.

As they got towards the city again he let Kai's wrist go and slowed his pacing, taking them past the hotel like he said they would. It was fine, thankfully.

"Welp, they survived. Let's go." He said without so much as a second look back and continued to his uncle's place, taking the back alley like before.

Kai followed quietly and glanced around the back alleys. Holy shit, was Ray taking him to do some back alley Beyblading!? He'd already toasted a bunch of them, would be good to break a few more souls...

Ray knocked on the back door, stepping back to wait for someone to open it and gave Kai a grin. Still excited about this for whatever reason.

The door opened and his uncles head poked out, that same look he had given him the first time he showed up on his face.

"Ray! What brings you here so late?" He asked and then took in the other teen behind him quietly.

Kai's brow furrowed in confusion as he looked the Asian man up and down before looking back at Ray. Who was this guy? And where were they?

"Got a table for two Uncle Stan?" Ray asked, nodding back to Kai with a tilt of his head.

Stan's smile grew, he'd be more than happy to feed his nephew again since this was the first time he'd seen him in years.

"You know you're always welcome Ray, come on in the both of you." He said and motioned for them to come inside.

Ray looked back at Kai with that same stupid smile on his face and motioned for him to go first.

Kai stared at him blankly. _Uncle Stan_?

Oh right... He'd said his uncle worked for Oliver in a restaurant.

He nodded awkwardly and stepped inside, looking around at the large professional kitchen he was suddenly standing in.

"Tie that hair of yours up first, don't need it getting in the food." Stan said as he held a hand out to Ray before he stepped in after Kai.

Ray did what he said, using his headband as a makeshift hair tie, putting it all in a low ponytail down his back and got the go ahead to step in and beside Kai again.

"Uncle, this is Kai. He's the captain of my blading team. Kai, this is my uncle Stan." Ray said, feeling now was a good time to introduce the two of them.

Kai squirmed. He wasn't expecting to meet anyone's family members today. He nodded politely, Ray's intro seeming enough to not require anything else from him.

"Nice to meet you, go ahead and take a seat over at that table over there and I'll bring you two something to eat." Stan said with a wide smile through his long handlebar mustache.

Ray bowed to him as he walked past and went for the table he had directed at; the same one he had been at earlier that day.

Kai followed him closely. "You sure this is all right?" He whispered to him.

"Yeah, I was actually here earlier today... Before everything went to shit." Ray said as he sat down, "You'll really like the food here, it's amazing."

Kai nodded and sat down, watching Ray's uncle get to work in the kitchen. Sounds of sizzling followed by amazing smells wafting over to them. His stomach growled; he'd skipped lunch today but hadn't realized how hungry he was till right now.

"Thank you." Ray said after a small silence loomed over them, resting back in his chair.

"What for?" He asked in a flat voice as usual.

"For doing this with me, coming to check on me." He shrugged a little, "Do... Do I want to know what happened after I left?" He asked, his mood sinking a little at the damage he might have caused.

Kai shifted a little in his seat. This was a lot of 'feels' for one day.

"We had a group hug. I ruffled their hair and told them they were all lil' scamps..." He replied sarcastically.

Ray snickered behind his hand, "That's good to know then."

Kai's lips curled in to a soft smirk, glad he'd made him laugh. It wasn't like he amused people often.

"I'll figure out a way to make it up to them." Ray shrugged a little, not wanting to break the calm but really couldn't wrack his brain for something else to talk about now.

He glanced at his uncle and the others working hard, tapping his fingers on the table in thought.

"You like Macarons?"

Kai shook his head. "Not overly. Don't have much of a sweet tooth..." He told him honestly but felt like it was the wrong thing to say.

"Hn, well there goes that idea." Ray said, still not looking at him as he put the side of his head on his hand, elbow propped on the table. "Well think of a desert that you'd like."

Kai wracked his brains.

Why he felt the need to please him, he had no idea. He cleared his throat.

"I uh... I really like minty stuff..." He mumbled. Not used to giving this much personal information to anyone.

Ray nodded, thinking of what he could make that involved mint. Of all things...

Was like eating toothpaste but whatever, at least Kai had answered him.

"Okay, what about chocolate? Oh wait, never mind Mr. Cocoa Powder." Ray said as he turned his head in his hand, giving him a smug grin.

He stiffened. "Ask your uncle! He'll tell you!"

"And let you be right? No thanks." Ray said, his grin widening.

Kai glared at him. He was not about to rob his chance to be right...

He snapped his head to the kitchen. "Hey, Mr... Ray's uncle... Sir?" He stuttered idiotically, feeling his face warm up as the words left his mouth.

Ray bit his lower lip but it didn't help stop the sound of him trying to laugh from leaving his mouth, while Stan turned around and blinked at him a few times before he smiled.

"Yes?"

Ray hid behind his hand, this was going to be embarrassing.

"Do you ever make chili?" Kai asked with a slight wobble in his voice.

The temptation to stand up and walk out was intense. He could feel his skin burning hotter as he heard Ray laughing at him.

"Not here no, but at home I do." The man answered, blinking a few more times and glanced between his nephew and the boy he brought with him.

"Why do you ask?"

Kai's heart pounded a little. He'd die if this guy said he was wrong. "You use cocoa powder?" He cringed hard.

How the hell had he been reduced to this!? He was the mighty Phoenix wielder, leader of the Blade Sharks and now here he was defending a recipe for chili...

Stan grinned at him, seems the lad had the same argument with his nephew. "Don't listen to him, he knows nothing. Learned everything with what I taught him but refuses to budge on that one thing." Stan laughed, the others snickering behind their hands.

The letters Stan would get from Ray after he left the village coming to mind, they went on for weeks about it.

Ray's own face flushed, hiding behind his hand more.

Kai gave a deep sigh. " _Thank you_!" He huffed, enjoying his victory, "Don't it make it better?"

"Ten times better if you ask me." Stan laughed harder, he didn't realize he'd make the kids day with that.

"No it doesn't!" Ray interjected quickly, his voice higher pitched slightly. "I don't care what you two say, it does not go in chili of all things!"

"Oh lighten up Ray, next time you come and visit me that's all I'll make for you." Stan laughed, taking the plates he had prepared for the boys from another cook and brought them over to them, placing them out in front of them.

"Enjoy boys." He said and then winked at Kai, "Don't listen to him, they teach nothing in that backwards village of ours." He added quickly and walked away.

Ray just groaned and sunk a little into his chair.

Kai smirked a little evilly, wanting to rile him up more. "Bet Oliver puts it in his..." He jabbed before looking down at the incredible looking dish in front of him.

"Oh you know he doesn't, did you see him? Fucking hoity toity and prissy and preppy." Ray snapped at him, making a face the entire time as he stabbed at the food angrily with his fork. "And his stupid hair, he looks like an olive for heaven's sake!"

Kai smirked harder, enjoying his jealousy. "Probably why his folks called him 'Olive-r'."

"It's a stupid name." Ray bit out, shoveling his uncles food in his mouth. "And he probably dyes it that way."

Kai shook his head and inspected his food. "What is this anyway?"

Ray looked at it, not really sure himself. "French stuff."

Kai snorted. "Some Chef you are..." He said before debating whether he should... "You know who'd probably know?"

Ray glared at him, hard. "Don't you dare." He growled out low.

Kai ignored him as he stopped the fork just as he was about to bite in to it. "Oliver..." He said innocently as he popped it in his mouth.

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight." Ray said as he pointed his fork at him, not looking amused.

Kai shrugged. "Fine by me. You can look after the blonde baby."

Ray's face dropped a little, what he had said about them hitting him again. Max didn't deserve that, he was their golden child. Instead of sitting on it for long he forced himself to perk up, he'd handle it when they got back.

"You know I have bruises on my legs because you insisted he sleep between us? The kid's got razors for toenails."

Kai slammed his fork down. "Do you mind? Eating here!" He scolded before looking through to the kitchen realizing he was being rude. "This is really good Mr..." Shit, what was his name. Dan? Steve? "...Ray's uncle... Sir..."

Ray smirked a little, "You have a problem with feet or something?"

He shifted. "They're just nasty. Hardly dinner conversation..." He said with a slight snobby tone.

"They're just feet Kai." Ray said with a mischievous twinkle in his eye, oh the things he could do with that.

He twitched again, feeling his stomach churn just a little. "Knock it off! Show some manners!" He scolded

Ray rolled his eyes, he was no fun like this. "Yes sir." He drawled out and sat back, eating his food with better manners this time.

Kai huffed as he went back to eating. This really was good. He'd missed being cooked for like this. By a chef. About the only thing he even sort of missed about 'home'.

"You uh... You know how to make this?" He asked after he noticed the silence as well as Ray pouting a little.

"Yeah." Ray answered as he picked around the little bit of his food that was left, in his anger he had wolfed it down and now his stomach was hurting.

Kai nodded, not entirely sure why he was off all of a sudden.

Ray cocked a brow and looked up at him, "How come?"

"...It's really good is all..." He answered quietly, "Would be nice to have it again sometime without having to come back to France for it."

"Oh... Well... I mean... It probably won't taste the same, but I can make it depending if we have a kitchen at the next hotel." Ray answered, trying to fill in the blanks a little before he smiled a little.

"Sounds good..." He answered back before going quiet.

"You'd have to pay for it again though, so... Probably shouldn't."

Kai smirked. "It's all right... This time I won't ruin it with coffee."

"I still can't believe Tyson liked that..." Ray cringed a little, trying not to laugh about it again. "Speaking of which, we should probably head back soon."

Kai's stomach sank a little. He didn't quite want to go back yet, but he was right. They really should...

Ray sighed heavily, "Are you done?" He asked as he stood up, ready to take their plates to wash.

He finished his last forkful and nodded, passing the plate over. Ray took it with a soft smile, this had been nice and what he needed. Just time to really sit alone and not really worry about things so much.

His uncle came and stood with him and he put in an order for some mint chocolate brownies for the guys, his way of an apology, and washed the dishes now that the restaurant was closed for the night.

By the time he was done washing Stan had given him the baggie of brownies and they hugged before they left, waving at them as they started back towards the hotel from the back alleyway.

Kai walked with Ray quietly down the streets of Paris, now softly lit with streetlamps. The quiet felt peaceful rather than uncomfortable as it sometimes was with Ray. He seemed to be enjoying it as much as he was.

They arrived back at the hotel, relieved to see no fire engines outside as they took the elevator up, relishing what was bound to be the last few moments of calm. He braced himself as his hand pushed down on the door handle, already hearing feet thudding from inside the room and pushed it open, painting on his game face as he entered.

Luckily for him, the three pups looked straight through him and clocked the one they wanted. They practically fell over each other as they bounded to the doorway with both relief and remorse plastered across their faces.

"Ray! You came back!" Max cried.

"I'm sorry Ray! Your food is the best, honest!" Tyson screamed.

"Never leave me with them again! He can't handle a kitchen yet!" Kenny squealed.

Ray stumbled back as the three bodies all wrapped around him, all at once he felt guilt and relieved and tears sprang to his eyes. His babies still loved him and it warmed his heart.

He couldn't properly hug them back, Max had one arm while Tyson had the other in a death grip while Kenny was at his waist squeezing the life out of him. He looked to Kai with the tears in his eyes, their family wasn't broken and he was relieved.

"I... I'm sorry guys... I'm so sorry didn't mean what I said earlier." He choked on a sob, not wanting to cry in front of them and more importantly Kai; even though he wasn't even sure why.

"It's okay dude, we're just glad you're back." Tyson said.

"We were so scared you'd have left us." Max was next, tears in his eyes.

"We're not the Bladebreakers without you." Kenny added in last.

Kai gave a soft smirk and took himself over to the kitchenette to observe the damage. He stopped cold as his eye twitched roughly. No fire...

That was one thing. But the huge mess they'd made. He growled and turned back to them.

"The BladeBreakers will be several members down if you don't _clean this shit up_!" He yelled.

Just as quickly as they had wrapped themselves around Ray they released him and he stumbled around again from the loss of extra weight, watching them fumble around themselves to get working on cleaning the mess.

"This is for when you're done, and _only_ when you're done." Ray said as he sat the baggie of brownies on the counter, pulling out his and Kai's and held it out to him.

Kai glanced down and took it from him. He already told him he didn't like sweets... But whatever.

Ray stood and watched the show, munching quietly on his brownie and Kai followed suit standing next to him. He bit in to it, the taste of mint he liked so much meeting his taste buds.


	8. When in Rome Pt 1

**Hey guys, a bit of an early update as this chapter is cut in two parts because we got a bit too excited.  
We appreciate any and all feedback, it really makes our day when we see the love we get from you guys in this. So, as always, thank you so much for it all. **

* * *

**Season 1, Episode 36.**

Watching Tyson reset his blade into his launcher Max inched closer to Ray's side, feeling a bit restless and bored as a bright idea had planted itself into his head hours ago.

Having seen a pamphlet in the lobby of the hotel about an all-inclusive tour of the Vatican City, he was desperate and ready to get out and see it while he had the chance. Just, not alone.

"Hey…" He whispered to Ray, who had gone back to watching Tyson launch his blade at the back wall of the hotel.

"Yeah?" Ray asked, coming out of his inner musings and turned to face Max.

"Wanna get out of here?" Max asked, producing the pamphlet he had seen in the lobby and waved it about.

Ray eyed the colorful pamphlet and shrugged his shoulders, it was better than standing there all day watching Tyson train in order to beat Enrique.

"Sure, let's go." He said, pivoting on his toes and started towards the opening between the wall with Max bouncing after him.

As the two of them booked it away from the one-man training show, crimson eyes narrowed. Where the hell were they going? Seeing a paper fall from Max's back pocket, he stepped up to it and picked it up, eyeing it. Vatican city? Guards in what looked like clown suits and Jesus fanatics? He crumpled the pamphlet, shrugging off their choice and wandered back towards the hotel.

He stopped when he saw someone else that resembled a clown, resetting his blade while Kenny yelled at him. He weighed up his options. Stay here and help Tyson train, or go and make sure the human puppy and Pocahontas didn't get lost and scared while exploring the new world.

After an hour of wandering to find where the tour started Ray and Max stood in the long line of other tourists, all talking excitedly amongst themselves. Max was particularly more bouncy that he normally was, Ray turned to him with a raised brow.

"You okay?"

"I gotta pee…"

"Right now? But we're almost leaving." Ray sighed, palming his face.

"I can't hold it… I saw a bathroom over there, I'll be quick." Max said and before Ray could say any more he was off, leaving his spot and Ray alone in the line.

Waiting for Max, Ray was now bouncing on his heels, he hadn't returned and the tour was fixing to start. Before he could pull himself out to go find him a few last tourists crowded behind him and the line started to move, the tour guide grabbing everyone's attention with a mega-phone.

A tall, balding man sighed as he approached yet another large crowd for yet another tour. He cleared his throat and raised his hands, putting the mega-phone to his mouth.

"Ladies and gentlemen..." He yelled in a thick Italian accent with little enthusiasm , "Welcome to the Vatican..." His voice booming out through the speaker attached to his belt.

Ray had no choice but to keep moving lest he get his toes stepped on, Max was a big boy he could find the place again and join him later. Max on the other hand had wandered off, getting sidetracked by the window displays in the shops he had seen.

"We are now approaching St. Peter's Basilica..." The bored voice droned, "...Largest church in the world..."

Ray listened, trying to be interested in the boring voice as the 'oooh's' from the large group of tourists and sounds of cameras clicking drowned him out.

"It was designed mainly by Donato Bramante, Carlo Maderno and Gian Lorenzo Bernini..." The voice continued on.

"Pfft... Forgot Michelangelo..." A smug, husky voice whispered behind him.

Ray jumped slightly, the hairs on his neck standing on end as he looked over his shoulder. "What're you doing here?" He asked, trying to keep the line moving.

How had he not seen him, when did he even get there? Wasn't _he_ supposed to be the quiet one?

Kai shrugged. "Same as you. Taking in some sites..." He told him flatly, trying to play off it was a coincidence.

Ray nodded, falling back a little to step beside him. "Whose Michelangelo?" He whispered quietly.

Kai frowned, catching himself for once before blurting out ' _what the hell do you mean 'who's Michelangelo!?_ '

"He's a real famous artist from the Renaissance... Was an architect too."

"Ohhhhhh." Ray mimicked the other tourists.

Kai let out a small smirk. He was an excellent educator. Apparently outside beyblade coaching too, it seemed.

"He designed that dome..." He told him as he pointed up to it, "But he died before it was completed."

Ray followed his finger, frowning slightly. "That's a shame." He said, tilting his head as if he was inspecting it more properly. "It's pretty impressive."

Kai nodded. "Well, the whole thing took more than a century to design and build. Was bound to happen... He was the only one who worked on it whose plans weren't changed after he died."

Ray nodded, not that he knew any of this but it was still impressive and sad that the man never got to see his work be completed.

"It's very... Pointy..." He decided to say as other words were lost on him, "Would make an interesting party hat."

Kai frowned at him. _That_ was his impression of an epic piece of Renaissance architecture that stood as one of the holiest places in the catholic faith?

"So, what else can you tell me about it? I've been blocking out Mr. Enthused over there this whole time." Ray asked, gesturing vaguely at the tour guide who was spouting off something else with all the excitement of a stale piece of bread.

Kai smirked. "He makes Kenny's history lessons sound thrilling..." He jabbed.

"I wouldn't know, I block him out too." Ray chuckled, "Jazzman would be better fitted for this."

Kai shuddered. He'd make the baby Jesus cry...

He racked his brains for something to tell him. "You know Vatican City is its own country, right?"

"No?" Ray blinked at him, "How can it be its own country inside of another country?"

Kai shrugged. "It is. Has its own flag, national anthem and even has its own passports. You can only get citizenship if you work here. If you stop, you lose citizenship." He told him matter of factly.

"Guess they can always go next door, not very far of a walk." Ray mused, "That's pretty interesting though. How do you know so much?" He asked, eyeing Kai beside him as they continued with the others.

Kai's expanding head shrank back to normal. "Uh... Saw a documentary once on a plane." He lied.

"Oh, anything else interesting you learned?" Ray asked him.

Kai felt a flicker in him, he had a bunch of things he could tell him. "Hm… It has the highest crime rate in the world." He informed him.

Ray's eyes widened slightly, that wasn't something he would have thought. "I would never have guessed that, everyone seems so friendly." He said, eyeing the people around him more carefully as if a switch had been flicked on him and he was now on high-alert.

Kai smirked harder. "It's only like that because it's such a small area with a tiny population. Any crime skews the statistics see... And it's just petty stuff like pickpocketing... It's not rife with murderers or anything." He added quickly, seeing Ray look a little jumpy.

"Good thing all I have of value is Driger, and he's back at the hotel." Ray laughed nervously, "Hopefully Max did the same with Draciel."

Kai's smirk fell as he subtly shoved his hand in his pocket before letting out a sigh of relief. "Yeh... Here's hoping..."

Ray went quiet after that, the tour guides voice still coming over the crowd with that same dull unenthused voice of his. He looked like he'd rather be anywhere but there at that point and Ray kind of felt bad for the poor guy, if he quit his job he'd have to leave the country.

As they continued on a couple of nuns passed by them quietly, Ray had never seen one before and watched them walk by quickly as they had eyed the two of them before ducking their heads down.

"They kind of look like penguins..." Ray chuckled quietly in case one of them had good hearing.

"Maybe Jesus was in to penguins..." Kai whispered back.

Ray snorted, "They move pretty fast, wearing those dresses and all." Ray said, catching two of the five turn back and look at them before whispering something to each other. "Think they heard us..."

Kai felt a rare sense of uneasiness as he caught the leathery old women in habits giving them looks. "...Quite possibly."

Forgetting that they were supposed to keep walking Ray stood there, staring back to see what the old women would do as they kept turning and looking back at them. His own sense of uneasiness washing over him, before his brow arched when one of them did a hand sign that looked like she was painting a cross over her chest.

"What was that?

Kai shook his head. "No idea..." He said before tapping Ray's arm. "C'mon, were gonna miss the Sistine Chapel."

"Oh..." Ray said, getting pulled from his staring contest with the nuns.

"You gonna tell me about this place too?" Ray asked as they caught up with the tour, nearing the chapel.

Kai nodded and picked up his pace, actually feeling excited to see the Sistine. He'd seen pictures of it before and couldn't wait to see the real thing.

"The art on the ceiling took four years to do..." He told him, trying not to let his excitement show in his voice, "Was painted by Michelangelo too."

As they neared the line to the chapel, Kai turned and felt a shiver as he saw a black flock of angry penguins, the hems of their dresses swishing in unison as they seemed to charge in their direction.

"Uh... Ray? Did you do something to them?" He asked, getting the feeling they were coming right for them rather than joining the tour.

"No?" Ray said, turning around and feeling his heart sink. "I didn't do anything."

Kai edged closer to Ray as they approached. All he did was look at them, surely they were used to that, being in a huge tourist spot. He wasn't going to let them go at Ray for being curious.

As they got close enough to see their features clearly, the five brides of Christ surrounded them, stony faced and looking outraged. The oldest one had a lifetime of wrinkles on her face, judging eyes magnified through huge glasses as she stepped up to them. Kai was about to open his mouth when the head lady began to scold him loudly in frantic Italian.

Kai blinked, taking in the angry tone and giving her a heated glare back. "I have no idea what the hell you're saying but back off!" He bit at her.

The ladies gasped. Kai realized instantly it was probably a big mistake to utter the H word in such a sacred spot. She went back to looking outraged, reaching out and tugging at his shirt.

Ray had been stuck in stunned silence, glancing back and forth between the angry flock and now an enraged Kai. Not having missed him earlier stepping closer, as if he was blocking him from the nuns war path.

His eyes widened, watching in even more stunned silence as the nun had the audacity to touch _him_.

Kai jumped. What was this!? He pulled his shirt out her grip. "What are you doing!?" He yelled with an embarrassed pitch to it.

The boss nun squinted her eyes, grabbing his chin roughly and yanking it up to get a closer look at the fiery red eyes she'd just noticed.

" _Diavolo_!" She shrieked at him.

She pushed him back a little, going back to pulling at the strap on his tank top. "No skin! _No skin!_ " She fired at him in a heavy accent.

"Well you didn't have to touch him like that to tell him!" Ray bit out, not wanting to stand back and watch this anymore.

She glared at him before going back to her target. A red-eyed heathen who came to such a holy place that held bones of saints dressed in such attire. Face painted with what she could only assume were satanic markings.

She prodded him roughly a few more times in the chest. " _Diavolo! Devil!_ " She yelled at him before her entourage joined in and drew in a crowd of stares.

Kai, for once, felt his face flushing red with embarrassment.

Ray felt as though he had been slapped in the face, what part of Kai was even remotely like the devil? He took a quick look between his now red faced captain, unsure if it was from anger or embarrassment and wedged himself between him and the old hags.

"Back off, you don't know us or anything. How dare you call him that!" He yelled, his fangs showing and his pupils quivering. "For someone in a position to show God's grace, you surely don't have any!" He spat, feeling his own anger flare as more people were drawn around them.

An echo of gasps froze them as they took in the fangs and slit amber eyes. For a brief second, silence fell. The head honcho inhaled, reloading before pointing, looking terrified.

" _Bestia inferale!_ " She shrieked in terror.

Ray looked back at Kai, maybe he knew what she had just screamed but Kai's face looked blank. With his own deep inhale he turned back at the nuns, trying to pull his anger in but enough was enough.

"I have no idea what you just called me, but whatever it was is probably wrong. We're leaving though." He spat, his slit eyes taking them all in a challenge before he grabbed Kai's hand and pulled him away from the nuns and the crowd.

As Kai started to follow, face redder than the devil himself from the hand holding as well as the whole spectacle, the bored, balding tour guide bolted over. Not these ones again... Second time this month...

He jumped in and started a heated debate in Italian with the terrified sister for what felt like forever. Out of breath and will to live drained, he turned to the two of them. She had been right... He hadn't caught him in a sleeveless shirt...

"I'm very sorry, we don't allow any revealing clothing." He explained to them.

Kai's eye twitched. 'Revealing clothing' made him sound like a woman with her jugs out. Ray stopped and rolled his eyes at them before he released Kai's hand and quickly undid the blue clasps to his shirt. Pulling his arms out of the sleeves and letting it fall around his waist where it stayed held by the red tie around his middle, before pulling his blue shirt that he wore underneath off and over his head and held it out for Kai to take. Eyeing the tour guide and the nuns heatedly, all he wanted was to see the damn Sistine Chapel and they were making this the worst day ever.

The five sisters let out appalled howls as they took in the bare flesh of a man. Four pairs of eyes burning from sin while one had a good look. Little did Kai know his face reached new levels of red as he watched Ray strip off for the whole Vatican to see, staring in a slight state of shock and not noticing the blue shirt being held out to him.

Ray turned and gave him a questioning look after he had just stood there, his shirt still held out in front of him and he shook it a little to get his attention.

"Today Kai, I'd like to keep going here." He huffed.

Kai jumped a little, feeling himself burning as if he'd been cast in to the fiery pits of hell already as he snatched it out his hand and pulled it over his head obediently. Threading his arms through the sleeves, he looked down.

...The blue majorly clashed with his pants...

Ray gave him a fanged smile, thankful that he was now more 'properly' dressed and turned back to the tour guide.

"There, is that better?" He asked in a sarcastic tone, putting his hands on his bare hips.

The tour guide gave an apologetic nod before going back to talking to the nuns in a biting tone. They gathered back together and began to take their leave, giving the two boys dirty looks and shaking their heads as they did.

Kai glanced around, taking in the looks and snickers and felt himself sinking. He almost didn't want to go in now... This was awful. Ray looked rather pleased, finally pulling his white shirt back on over his arms and clasping it back together before he turned to Kai and his smile fell a little.

"I'm really sorry about that, they don't know what they're talking about."

Kai scoffed, folding his arms. "Pfft, I don't care..."

Curiosity got the better of him, not that he really cared what the old woman had said about either of them but he wanted to know. Turning to the tour guide he put on his best friendly smile, hoping not to rile him up like the nuns had been.

"Can I ask you what they had said about us, aside from the shirt issue?" He asked, motioning between Kai and himself.

The tour guide looked between them, torn between wanting to tell them in amusement and not for professional reasons. He landed on telling them. It's not like he'd ever see them again anyway.

"That group have been somewhat bothersome to some visitors recently... So please don't take their words seriously..." He started diplomatically, "She said you were a hell beast and you had the red eyes and markings of the devil."

Ray bit the inside of his cheek so he didn't laugh, his kind had been called many things but a 'hell beast' was not one of them. He just nodded to the man and let him go back to the front of the crowd that had left them, turning back to Kai and taking in his red eyes and blue face paint. How that equated to 'marks of the devil' he wasn't sure, wasn't like he had large number 6's drawn on his cheeks.

"Like I said, they don't know what they're talking about. I think your eyes are pretty cool."

Kai blinked at him a few times before shifting and clearing his throat. "Thanks..." He muttered, wondering if it was appropriate to return the compliment. "Let's get out of here..."

Ray's face fell, "But I wanted to go in." He said, pointing at the chapel.

Kai shifted again. He did too. Like, really really wanted to. But the idea of walking around while everyone pointed and laughed at him from seeing what happened made it seem far less appealing.

"C'mon, it'll be alright. We'll stay at the back and you can tell me all about the ceiling, since I don't know anything about it. And you've been a better tour guide than baldy over there." Ray snickered a little, hoping to get him to agree in going.

He'd never get another chance like this again and wanted to go back to enjoying it. "Pleaseeeee?"

Kai's head tilted ever so slightly, his ego desperate to impress. "Fine... If you really want to go in..." He huffed at him.

Ray gave him a wide fanged smile, "I do." He said, refraining from jumping in the air. "Let's go, c'mon." He said quickly, wanting to catch up with the others.

Kai followed, trying to ignore how weird he felt in this outfit and replace it back with excitement. They waited together to go through the metal detector and security check before walking through together.

Kai's devil eyes went as wide as saucers as he looked up at the famous, iconic ceiling he'd seen so many pictures of and let out a small sound of awe before he could catch it.

Ray followed his gaze, taking everything in and feeling as though he got punched in the gut. It was breath taking.

"Holy..." He stopped himself, remembering where he was. "This is really something."

Kai nodded, neck straining up to keep looking. "Know what's funny? It was originally painted with just stars on it."

"I'm glad they changed it." Ray said, stepping in more as he took everything in. "But you know, it's kind of stupid for them to be so bent on not showing skin with so many naked people hanging up there."

Kai choked on a laugh. "An excellent point."

Ray smirked as he quickly glanced at him, feeling rather proud that he had gotten Kai in a better mood after that fiasco earlier.

"So, what else can you tell me?" Ray asked, stepping closer to him.

Kai's stomach bubbled as he tried to think of the best things to tell him. Mind scrambling to find the most impressive pieces of trivia.

"Well... Like I said, was originally covered in stars. They asked Michelangelo to redo it and he wasn't happy about it at all. Spent the next four years doing it begrudgingly. Even wrote a poem to another famous painter about how it gave him neck strain."

Ray chuckled, "Did he get paid for this? Or did they just pat him on the back and say, 'well done'?"

Kai's breath caught in his throat. He had no idea...

Only Ray would think to ask a question like that. But now what? Did he admit he didn't know or...

"I mean, they would have been paid and all. But doing such a service for the church was big for them too..." He pulled out his ass.

He'd never seen Ray with a phone, he doubted he'd google it...

Ray nodded, "Probably why he decided to deck out a holy place with dicks... I would too if I didn't get paid."

Ray's comment reached his funny bone before it reached his brain, making him stop in his tracks and let out a rib shaking chuckle. Ray smirked again, he really thought that was funny? Dick jokes was what got the cold 'devil' to laugh? He had plenty more but taking in account of the families that were around them, and the fact they were in a church he pushed them back.

"So, who actually built the whole thing? Before our good friend Mike dicked it out?"

Kai blew out a breath to calm himself. That had really tickled him. It wasn't so much what Ray had said, but the way he'd said it was fantastic.

"I'm not sure who built it, but it was named after Pope _Sisto_ -" His voice cracked to a higher pitch as his eyes glanced up and took in yet another cock and felt his ribs split again.

Ray bit his lip, if Kai kept that up he'd lose it himself. "Gonna go to sleep tonight and I swear this is going to haunt my dreams."

Kai covered his mouth and tried to calm himself. It wasn't even that funny...

After what happened earlier, he didn't need more attention. No matter how hard he tried to scold himself for being so immature, of how hard he tried to distract himself by thinking of more stuff to tell Ray, he could _not_ get the stupid giggling to stop.

Ray shook his head, his own chest heaving from holding in his laughter. "Shouldn't worry so much about showing skin, but not allowing children in here. Needs to be a rated R tour."

Kai nudged him, he needed to stop or he'd make it worse. "Guess those nuns need something..."

"Okay I'm done." Ray chuckled, holding his hands up and then glanced upwards. "Just don't look up."

Kai blinked his tearing up eyes and cleared his throat, finally calming. "Good… So... As I was saying..." He started, no idea what he'd said before so pulled anything out, "Michelangelo saved the image of God til last..." He started before his voice wavered and stopped a second.

Ray watched him expectantly, what for he wasn't sure now. Honestly he wasn't that funny, immature yes, but a comedian? Not in this life.

"Save him for lasstttt?" He drawled out, hoping to get him going again.

Kai covered his eyes with his hand and bit his lip. "I looked up..."

"I told you not to!" Ray laughed, shaking his head. "Is God packing though?"

Kai shook his head. "Didn't paint a wang... But since he took out the dinosaurs, maybe not..." His voice strained.

"I think that was more a favor than a bad thing, bit-beasts are one thing I can live with. A giant T-Rex is another."

Kai shrugged. "They only got little arms... Would be fine."

"And they're pretty cute little arms too." Ray said in a voice that one would use when talking to a baby or a dog, pulling his arms in to mimic the T-Rex. "Be a pain to try and grab anything though, look at this." He said, giggling stupidly as he pretended to grad at Kai. "Got big heads, lil arms."

Kai smirked at him. "Imagine getting an itchy belly..."

"Or needing your back scratched." Ray said, letting his arms fall back to his sides. "Well enough about dicks and dinos, anything else I should know so I can pass my history test?"

Kai cocked a brow to himself. He couldn't remember what he had or hadn't told him now, not after the 'dicks and dinos' talk.

"Uhhh... I dunno? Who cares?"

"Good point, want to leave now?" Ray asked, looking around one last time. "I've seen enough dicks to last me a lifetime after all."

"Shame you gotta see Tyson later then, huh..." Kai smirked at him.

Ray rolled his eyes at him, "He's not that bad, just a little full of himself lately. Was nice ditching him for a day." He said as he started towards the exit.

Kai nodded in agreement. "Shame we got attacked by nuns..."

"Better than those DarkBladers again..." Ray cringed, "Still pretty stupid to say that about you though, you look nothing like a devil or a satanic worshiper. And really, a hell beast? Me? I'm a cute lil fluffy kitty."

Kai snorted. "You look more demonic than I do..."

Ray frowned at him before shrugging his shoulders, "I like how I look, no stupid nun is gonna tell me otherwise."

Kai eyed him up and down. "Good for you..." He answered awkwardly, what else could he say to that?

"Want to get something to drink before we head back?" Ray asked as they stepped back outside, it was still pretty early out.

"Uh yeh... Sure..." He accepted. Why not? "Wanna get some dick pics for the others?" He smirked as they walked by souvenir stands.

"Dick what?" Ray snorted, shaking his head. "Why would they need those when they got their own to ogle?"

Kai pointed at the postcard stand. "A dick pic... Like a picture... Never mind. And don't say shit like that." He grimaced, "Hardly think they're anything to ogle..."

"Why would you even think about it?" Ray laughed as he followed him, eyeing the postcards as they walked by them.

Kai's face flushed as he tensed and frowned. "I don't! That's not what I meant! You're the one that said it!"

Ray laughed at him again, "Sorry, you're the one suggested we get the kids pictures of dicks though." He said as a woman and her child walked right by, giving him a condescending look and his face turned bright red.

Kai winced. Oops. "Think we'd better stop talking about dicks..."

Ray nodded, biting his tongue as he looked away from the woman trying to burn a hole into the back of his head. Covering her daughter's ears from the filth as they stepped in line to go into the chapel. Ray chanced a look over his shoulder once he couldn't feel the woman's heated stare at the back of his head anymore, breathing a sigh of relief. At least she wasn't a herd of nuns again.

Deciding it best to just go he started to move until he stopped again, his eyes catching the postcards at the stand they had been standing by for a while now. A little light bulb going off the top of his head, and a mischievous glint came to his eyes.

"You know what, why don't we get one or two?" Ray asked.

Kai rolled his eyes. That's what he'd meant by getting some dick pics... It had fallen flat.

"Sure. Why not have them to treasure forever." He smirked back at him.

Ray nodded, "I like..." He started, stepping closer to the stand to get a better look at what they had before he plucked out one that showed the center of the ceiling perfectly.

"This one."

Kai's smirk grew. "An excellent choice." He said before he glanced over the selection himself, picking up a few more with closeups of the parts they had both chuckled at.

"I'll pay for em, or more… _Dick_ -enson is." Ray smirked before he chuckled, god the jokes just wouldn't stop.

Kai shook his head at him. He knew they were being too immature, but he didn't really care.

"You spoil me."

"A good king always takes care of his subjects." Ray responded with a fanged smirk, taking the postcards Kai had picked out and put it with the one he had gotten and took them over to the woman behind the register.

After making their sentimental purchase, Kai led Ray to the bus stop that would take them back to their hotel. They were lucky enough to get there five minutes before the bus was due.

The 45 minute bus ride was peaceful, neither of them really talking since the noise of all the other tourists was enough as it was. Reaching their stop, Kai felt a little sad that their day had come to an end, and it was back to reality. He turned his head and saw a small café and remembered they never did go for that drink…

"You still thirsty?" He asked in hope of stalling a little longer.

"Yeah, glad you said something." Ray chuckled, pulling himself out of his seat as the others started to get off ahead of him.

Kai smirked, following him off and heading in the direction of the cafe. Ray didn't even bother asking, knowing the drill by now and following after him quickly. The postcards tucked in his back pocket safely and securely as he came back to walking beside Kai, matching his steps almost perfectly.

Sat outside the little café Kai had spotted and was walking towards, Oliver and Enrique were already there. Having pulled the Italian away from his two dates, wanting to catch up with him.

"I didn't mean to take you away from your friends, Enrique." Oliver said apologetically, sitting across from the Italian at the small round table on the side of the stone path.

"Shopping with the girls can wait, it's not often I get a visitor all the way from France." Enrique said, looking and sounding enthused until his mood seemed to switch on him.

"I just wish, I were in a better mood to hang out Oliver. Somethings been bothering me a lil." He continued, glancing down at the cream colored table cloth.

"Oh really, what?" Oliver asked, looking intrigued as he leaned forward slightly.

"It's that Bladebreaker hotshot Tyson." Enrique bit out.

"But I heard you beat him yesterday."

"It's his attitude." Enrique said, still avoiding looking up at his friend.

"His whole team has that mind set, that never give up attitude." Oliver started, holding his arms out in a grand gesture. "Makes them seem heroic right? _Please_ , how many times do players like us have to beat them before they get the message huh?" He asked, putting his hands on the table once more as he leaned against it a little.

"You're right Oliver, I shouldn't let that loudmouth bother me so much." Enrique said, seeming to perk up a little as he took hold of his glass and sipped at it through the straw.

"So tell me, what made you come all the way here in the first place? Not that I don't mind the company."

Oliver rested his chin on his hand. "I knew they were coming for a piece of you, figured I'd come and watch you wipe the floor with them... Not like I had anything better to do." He shrugged off.

"Well you're not wrong there, I did wipe the floor with him yesterday... Wait, did you battle him too Oliver?" Enrique asked, giving his friend a wide-eyed stare.

Oliver let out a soft smile. "I did! It was quite the battle, I wish you could have seen it. We tied, but it was such a good match it didn't even bother me."

"Did he pester you for it? That kid has been here a day and a half and for the first half that's all he did. Even showed up to my house." Enrique exclaimed, he couldn't fathom the audacity that little weird group had to show up to his home and demand a match with him.

Oliver chuckled. "I mean... Kind of? He pestered me for closing the Louvre when his friend wanted to see it, so I made them lunch..."

Enrique threw his head back with a laugh, clutching his stomach. "Man Oliver, you never change." He said, hitting the table a little. "Let me guess, the friend was that short one with the glasses?"

Oliver's coy smirk grew. Nothing got by Enrique... "It was as a matter of fact..."

"Does that one even blade?" Enrique asked, sounding bored with the conversation now. Playing with the straw that stuck out of his glass as he leaned an elbow on the table, propping his cheek in his hand.

"They are an odd little bunch, running together on a _team_." He seemed to sneer out, a look of disgust crossing his features at the T word.

Oliver shook his head. "I don't think so, no... I feel he's more tech support..." He said as his voice drifted off, spotting two familiar faces behind Enrique, heading their way.

"Tech support? Well, all I know was that yesterday they all chipped in to help Tyson try and win. He lost, of course, but I consider that cheating."

Oliver shushed him. "There's two of them behind you!" He whispered.

Enrique blinked and subtly turned around in his chair, taking in the two Bladebreakers walking towards the door of the café they were currently sitting in front of.

"That's odd..." He mused, taking in Kai and Ray walking beside each other without the others around them.

The others weren't in the café, so it wasn't like they were meeting them there. What was even more odd was the shirt Kai was currently wearing, it wasn't the same one he had worn the day before. Oliver kept his eyes on them, wanting to get their attention to say hello. The two of them so engrossed in conversation they didn't even look in their direction as they walked in to the small, quaint café.

Oliver's brow lifted on his content face as he took in the blue shirt Kai was wearing that clashed horribly with his teal cargo pants. He may have a unique sense of style, but a sense he had. He took a moment to scan Ray as well before it clicked.

Was Kai wearing Ray's shirt? And a smile?

Enrique quickly swiveled his head towards the window they were sat by, eyes scanning through the café to try and spot them. For some reason he felt compelled to watch. It wasn't like he knew those two, or any of them, that well but Kai didn't seem the kind to be happily walking around with a member of his team out in the open like that.

"Where do you suppose the others are?" Enrique felt himself asking Oliver, not taking his eyes off the other two.

Oliver's eyes were glued to the window as well. "Who knows... Maybe these two got tired of them and needed a breather..."

"I've only known Tyson for a day and I can see that." Enrique chuckled back.

Ray looked over the menu, not understanding a word that was written on the chalkboard hanging from the ceiling.

"You um wouldn't happen to know any Italian, would you?" He asked, eyeing Kai standing beside him in the line of five or so more people.

Kai cocked a smug brow to himself. No, he didn't. But he knew enough to know what the board said.

"Some..." He lied.

"What do they have that's _not_ coffee?" Ray asked, feeling relieved.

Kai scanned the board and felt himself panic a little. "Um... They got tea... Or soft drinks..."

"Tea is fine, if they have jasmine that'd be perfect." Ray said, following the line up one space.

Kai squinted at the board. Couldn't see jasmine on there. 'Tea' was as far as he could fathom.

"...Why don't you get us a seat and I'll bring 'em over?" He offered in an uncharacteristically friendly fashion.

"Oh, I was gonna get em... Well, Dickenson again, but you get my point." Ray said, giving him a questioning look.

The last time Kai bought him something he put coffee in it, he didn't want a repeat.

Kai shook his head. "You bought us souvenirs! Let me get the drinks!"

Ray smirked at him, "You spoil me." He joked, using Kai's own line on him before he took himself out of the line to go find a seat for them.

Kai smirked after him before getting back to his predicament. He'd told Ray he knew enough Italian to get him something... How the hell did you say 'jasmine tea' in Italian!?

When he got to the front of the line he leaned in to the short man. "Do you speak English?" He asked a little slower and quieter.

"Si... A Little." The man replied, arching a brow at his secrecy.

"Do you have jasmine tea?"

The man tilted his head, clearly not understanding. Shit...

"Uh... Chinese tea?"

The man seemed to get that and wrote an order on the pad for one green tea.

Kai let out a sigh of relief. "Great... And a large iced Americano please..."

He paid the guy and waited for their order before bringing it over to Ray, feeling proud of himself. Ray gave him a warm smile, taking the cup of tea and sipping at it.

"Guess they didn't have jasmine, did they?" He asked, smacking his lips a little.

Kai choked on his coffee a little. "Hm?!"

"It's green tea, don't worry about it though. They prolly don't have it here anyways, and I'm too thirsty to really care." Ray said, sipping at his tea again before eyeing Kai's drink. "What'd you get?"

Kai threw a quick glare at the cashier before looking back. "Iced black coffee."

Ray nodded, "Got any cocoa powder in there?" He asked, looking slightly smug.

Kai let out a huge smirk, big enough to show his teeth. "Sadly no, would have really made it better if it did..."

"I'm sure... You weirdo." Ray said, his smug look not faltering in the slightest until he took in the dark-blue shirt Kai was wearing and he let out a chuckle.

Kai's brow lifted. "I'm the weirdo?"

Ray nodded, "You are... And you're still wearing my shirt." Ray said, trying to hold back from laughing. How did they forget about _that_?!

Kai's smirk plummeted along with his eyes as they fell down to the baggy blue t-shirt he'd been wearing for hours now. How had he forgotten!?

Ray tilted his head to the side, taking him in a little and not missing the almost horrified look that had appeared on his face.

"You look kinda good in it."

Kai cleared his throat as he tugged at the hem and pulled it over his head.

"Blue isn't really my color... But thank you for letting me borrow it."

"You say that, but your face is painted with blue triangles." Ray said, taking his shirt back as Kai handed it over to him.

Oliver's eyes lit up as he pressed his face against the glass. That _was_ Ray's shirt! Was this a date!? A little Italian date!?

Enrique looked at his long time friend, face plastered to the glass so close he could see his breath against the clean surface. He cleared his throat a little, wondering what had gotten Oliver so happy all of a sudden.  
"You okay there Oliver?"

Oliver nodded, knocking his forehead against the glass. "Look! I think there's a little amore in the air!"

Enrique rose a brow and leaned around a little to look into the café again, his brow reaching his hair line as he watched Ray undoing the clasps to his shirt and getting his arms out of the sleeves while sitting there in a public place.

"Is he strip teasing?" Enrique asked, his mouth going a little dry.

Who knew under those baggy clothes was a pair of abs you could carve diamonds on?

Oliver was too busy ogling himself, both at Ray's sculpted body and Kai's eyes admiring it awkwardly opposite him.

Kai felt somewhat paralyzed as yet again he found himself unable to tear his eyes away. "I like blue just not... Not clothes..." He streamed out almost nonsensically in response.

"Oh? What's your favorite color then?" Ray asked, pausing halfway through getting his blue shirt over his arms.

Kai's eyes went over his bare stomach and stayed there. "I uh..."

"I like the color red." Ray said as he pulled the shirt over his head, getting his hair wrap out from under it and finished getting dressed fully. Clasping his white shirt back together before sipping at his tea again, waiting for Kai's answer.

"Black!" He exclaimed loudly as the shirt covering Ray brought him back to the room.

"Well no need to shout it out there Cap." Ray said, chuckling and looking a bit taken back at the random outburst.

Kai's face turned Ray's favorite color. "Sorry... But yeh, I like black."

"It's okay, never seen you so enthused before." Ray continued to chuckle, trying to take a sip of his tea.

Enrique cleared his throat now that the show was over, shifting uncomfortably in his chair.

"So, you think they're dating?" He asked Oliver, who looked a little upset now that Ray was dressed and felt a tinge of jealousy in the pit of his stomach.

"I don't know..." Oliver answered, "But don't they make a beautiful couple?" He asked as he snapped his head to his friend.

"I ugh... Sure?" Enrique fumbled to get out, that was an odd question. "Not that I can really picture Kai to be the kind to date or something... And Ray, he's kind of hard to picture with another guy." He said, shrugging his shoulders a little.

Oliver rolled his eyes. "You're looking but you're not seeing! It's all about body language! Look!" He said as he pulled Enrique's arm to bring him to his line of view and pointed.

"Kai always has a straight posture and closes himself off by folding his arms, but he's leaning closer to him... Ray's mimicking. It's a sign of attraction!"

Enrique just nodded, he really didn't see how that was a sign but what did he know? Oliver was the French so he'd know all about love and that other stuff, he was only good at throwing money down on girls in hopes of getting to date one of them.

"So, you like the color black and blue, but not on clothes. You have a weird thing for cocoa powder and you're incredibly smart. Anything else I should know about you?" Ray asked, using his fingers to count off all his points on before leaning his elbows back on the table.

Kai let out a slightly bashful scoff as Ray stroked his ego by calling him smart. "Only in chilli... Hardly a weird thing... But where would the fun be in just telling you?"

"Oh come on, gotta tell me something else here. If you asked me anything I'd tell you." Ray huffed a little.

Kai's brow lifted again. "What is it you wanna know?" Seriously, what would Ray wanna know? Then again, he had a weird mind and seemed to want to know anything and everything.

"I dunno... What'd you do before you were so graciously awarded being our captain? I know you were the defending champ, but like before that." Ray said, trying to wrack his brain for something now that it seemed like Kai was actually willing to answer him. He got a weird tingle in his gut for some reason, this was exciting.

Kai's face dropped. "Ya know, school and stuff. What about you?"

"I studied bit-beasts, back in the village. It's what prompted me to want to travel after I got Driger." Ray told him, "And we know how that worked out." He chuckled to himself.

Kai nodded at his answer, not entirely sure how much information a tiny, closed off village would have on bit-beasts. Ray sipped at his tea, casually looking towards the window and saw quick movement on the other side and arched a brow before shrugging. Must have been a bird or something.

Enrique put a hand over his chest to still his beating heart, if Oliver hadn't pushed him away from the window as fast as he had they would have been caught. Why they were still there spying on the other two he didn't know, but it wasn't like Oliver was giving him much of a choice in the matter anyways.

"Don't you think we should leave them to it?" Enrique asked, eyeing Oliver firmly pressed up against the wall on the other side of the window.

"Aw... And miss the show!?" He pouted at him.

"They're just talking, unless you go and make them a plate of spaghetti they aren't going to do anything." Enrique sighed as he rolled his eyes.

Oliver's eyes sparkled at his suggestion. "You think I could!?"

"That's not what I meant!" Enrique near enough yelled before smacking himself in the face with the palm of his hand, "You don't even know if your theory is correct, what if they're just good friends? Like you and me?"

The sparkle died at the last part of his comment. "How will I know if I don't observe!?" He protested.

"I think you've 'observed' enough." Enrique huffed, stepping over towards Oliver and grabbed his shoulders and peeled him away from the window. "Let them figure it out, if there even is anything to figure out." He said, shoving him away from the Café.


	9. When in Rome Pt 2

**Welcome back guys, thank you all so so much for all the wonderful reviews from the last chapter!**

 **Here is the rest of the boys time in Rome, to break up the dialogue Roy also took charge in Oliver on top of the dialogue for Kai while I took charge for Enrique and Ray. I meant to bring that up last chapter but completely forgot to mention it. When it comes to the others we just kind of toss em around here and there.**

 **Hope ya'll enjoy this second half, once we're done here we're on our way to Germany!**

* * *

Eventually the conversations died down and the cups were now empty and it was nearing dinner time, Ray knew they had to go back at some point but dammit he didn't wanna! Eventually he conceded against himself, pulling Kai along with him since he clearly didn't wanna either.

Like a bad dream, when they returned to the hotel Enrique and Oliver, of all people, were there and had accepted Tyson's proposal for a rematch. Less than an hour later they were all stuck back inside the miniature coliseum that Enrique had built in the middle of the town square, watching the battle rage on in almost the same horrible replay of their first battle; minus two crazy girls on the sidelines.

To no one's surprise Tyson had won the rematch, Enrique accepting defeat a bit more graciously than anyone had expected. Leaving their team to discuss who was and who wasn't paying for gelato. Ray didn't care who was paying for it, he was starving as it was, and it was getting darker out and he hadn't really had anything to eat but breakfast that day.

After scolding his longtime friend for losing control and showing himself up, Oliver calmed down as he heard the other team discussing gelato.

He nudged his freshly defeated friend in his armored ribs. "Enrique! I got an idea, go with it!"

Enrique held in a groan, of course he did. "Lead the way." He said in more defeat.

Oliver beamed, linking arms with him and dragging him over to the rivals. "Great battle, Tyson!" He congratulated, "What say we all celebrate with a real authentic Italian dinner! Our treat!" He grinned.

At the mention of free food Tyson's mouth watered, Kenny got up off the ground and dusted his shorts off as Max looked ready to kiss Oliver for having suggested that; he was starving just as badly as the others.

Ray on the other hand eyed Oliver dangerously before a thought passed his mind and glanced at Kai quickly, did Oliver know what he had just signed them all up for? Their oldest wasn't particularly that great with his table manners...

Maybe he and Kai could get a table on the other side of the restaurant and pretend they didn't know him?

"Count us IN!" Tyson bellowed before his mom and dad could get a word in edgeways.

"Perfect!" Oliver answered with as much enthusiasm before Enrique could protest.

Ray and Enrique both held in their groans. Enrique trying to burn a hole through Oliver's head as he could practically see the wheels turning in his pretty little head. Ray was doing the same to Kai, hoping that his wheels would start turning and end this before it started.

Kai let out a sigh. He didn't have it in him to try and argue. He'd quietly sit and eat some pasta, hoping to god it would end quickly.

"Well, just follow _us_." Enrique said in a friendly manner until he jerked Oliver's arm that was still around his, staring at him heatedly as he pulled them towards the road.

"I see right through you." He told him quietly, after putting up a good distance between the others.

Oliver fluttered his lashes at him. "Whatever do you mean, Enrique-poo?"

Enrique's mouth dropped as he tried to say something back, his face burning and he promptly looked away from him to hide the blush.

"You know what." His voice cracked out.

Bringing up the rear, keeping their children in his line of sight, Ray and Kai followed after the others and cocked his head a little to the side as he watched Oliver and Enrique walk beside each other. Oliver hanging off Enrique's arm like a leech.

"They're kind of cute together, don't you think?" Ray asked in a quiet whisper to Kai.

Kai blinked at him before looking at them and back to him. "The hell are you talking about!?"

"Oliver and Enrique." Ray said as he nodded ahead at the two, "They'd make a cute couple."

"They're just friends?" He bit back.

"Not with the way Oliver is hanging off of him like that." Ray said in an amused scoff.

Kai tensed. "Whatever you say... None of our business..."

Ray rolled his eyes, what was with the snippy attitude all of a sudden? He decided to drop it, following the group down the street as the lights started to flicker on now that the sun was really setting. His stomach growling with each passing second and step, hoping that the place they were being taken to was close.

Oliver stopped outside a restaurant and threw his hands up, gesturing at it. "I give you... Rome's finest _spaghetti_!"

Enrique palmed his face again, hard, as he finally let out the groan he had been wanting to express since he had seen the idea practically hanging over Oliver's head. Deciding to be a good host he turned with him, painting on a smile for the others.

"It's really to die for, we'll be sure to get us a private room. Wouldn't want our guests to feel anything less than welcomed."

Oliver pirouetted in to the doorway, making himself known to the head waiter, who naturally knew him...

Anyone who was anyone in the food industry did, after all...

Surely enough, they were ushered in to a private room, spacious and pristine with red striped tablecloths to boot.

"Are we sure they just didn't want the people here to see us?" Ray whispered to Kai quietly, having become very aware of how expensive and fancy the restaurant was.

Their little group stuck out like a sore thumb amongst the finest, and no doubt, rich elite of the Italian population.

"Oh man, this place is the bomb." Tyson said as he plopped himself down at the long table they had been given, Max and Kenny coming to sit on either side of him.

"My point..." Ray sighed as he rolled his eyes, taking up the other side across from the others.

Kai folded his arms and let out a sigh. Like he kept telling himself, this just kept on getting worse...

The head waiter came in with candles for the table, under Oliver's request. Enrique shot a look at Oliver who had made himself comfortable on his right, Ray to his left with Kai at the other end of the table beside Ray.

"Are you serious?" He whispered out in a low hiss.

Oliver fluttered his eyes at him again. "What? Just wanted to create some ambience!"

"Of course you did..." Enrique said dully, turning to the others as his face flushed again from those long lashes of his batting at him.

"So, what brought you all here to Italy to begin with?" Enrique asked, Oliver had already placed the order for the food so it was now just a waiting game.

Might as well make the most of it.

Tyson grinned at him like an ape. "Oliver told us to come challenge you!"

"You did what?!" Enrique near enough shrieked, turning back to his friend.

Max and the other two kids laughed at the reaction, that was pretty funny. It was another dinner and a show!

Oliver jumped out his skin, his delicate ears disliking the shouting. "Of course! Why wouldn't I recommend such a gifted blader?"

Ray put a hand to his forehead, even his ears were ringing after that. "Oh god... Here we go..." He mumbled quietly under his breath. "Stroke his ego some more..."

"They came up to my house, pestering me!" Enrique continued, looking mortified that he had been ratted out by someone he considered his best friend.

"You really had us fooled there too." Max decided to join in, giggling at the memory of their first meeting.

Oliver's brow furrowed. "I thought you'd enjoy the challenge... Are you mad because he beat you?"

"I'm not mad at all." Enrique said, his voice going back to his normal snobbish one. "It was a worthy battle and well deserved victory... In its own right."

Tyson nodded in agreement. "Damn right it was Spartacus!"

Kai glanced around, bored. How long was this going to take? The last thing he wanted to do was listen to tales about a battle they'd _just_ seen with their own eyes.

Ray tapped his shoulder, drawing his attention, "Be right back." He told him, just as an excuse to get out of there and got up and left them to go find the bathroom.

As he got up the thin paper bag that held their postcards slipped out of his back pocket, floating under the table unnoticed just like his departure.

Enrique's face burned a little more at Tyson's nickname for him, "Look here _little man_ I beat you once and I can gladly do it again. So drop the name." He warned in a threatening voice.

Tyson frowned, slamming his hands on the table and standing himself up. "I will when _you_ drop the name!"

Kai's eyes opened and lifted, glaring at him hard. "Sit down and shut up!" He barked at him.

Tyson turned his fiery eyes to him, he always had to talk to him like a child, didn't he?!

Kai's stare didn't lose any strength. "And pick up that knife you just knocked off the table!"

Tyson glared back, the high of his win getting drained out of him instantly. Everyone just _had_ to pick on him? He knew he was better than all of them, had beaten each and every one at that table at one point or another.

"I'm not your kid Kai, just so you know." He shot at him, his cheeks puffed out and dropped down to his knees to pick up the knife like an obedient child.

Kai rolled his eyes. "If you were I'd have had you drowned at birth..." He muttered under his breath.

Ray froze in the doorway, hoping none of the others heard that. Apparently he had come back too soon, what on earth had happened now?

"What's going on?" He asked, taking up his seat again and leaned close to whisper that to Kai as Tyson's head hit the table as he tried to stand back up.

"What's this?" He asked, putting the knife on the table and rubbed his head with his free hand as he looked at the paper in his other.

Kai leaned in to Ray. "He forgot his manners and wanted to make a scene... As usual."

"Great..." He rolled his eyes and sat back up more into his chair, eyes going wide at the paper in Tyson's hand as he sat down in the chair across from him and was inspecting it.

"Shit..."

Kai frowned at him. "What?"

"What's that Tyson?" Max asked, leaning over towards him.

"I dunno, found it on the floor." Tyson shrugged, opening it up.

"Tyson, don't!" Ray yelled, getting ready to get up and snatch it from him but the boy had already pulled out one of the postcards.

Kai finally clicked what it was and felt his stomach plummet while his pupils shrank to dots. The shrimp may as well have had pictures of his own junk in his hand.

"Oh my god, look at all those dicks!" Tyson howled.

Max was covering his mouth with his hand, blue eyes glued to the picture on the postcard as all the color in Ray's face drained. Kenny had looked before he adverted his gaze rather quickly.

"That's the Sistine Chapel Tyson..." He informed in a tiny squeak.

Enrique rose a brow, who had been to the Sistine Chapel today? By Ray's reaction he could only assume they were his.

"Typical Tyson! Too immature to know what art is!" Kai fired back heatedly as his pale face became paler as well.

"There's nothing artsy about a bunch of ding dongs painted on a ceiling." Tyson snorted.

Max had tears in his eyes, trying to hide his giggles behind his hand.

"That's enough Tyson we're in a restaurant, now hand them back." Ray tried to deescalate the situation, his voice not as strong as he had hoped it to be.

Max seemed to perk at that, his giggling subsiding. "So you did go without me?"

"Well... You never showed up..." Ray tried to explain, getting distracted by those big sad puppy dog eyes.

"So that's where the two of you were all day." Tyson said, finally putting the pieces together as he looked up with a smug grin on his face looking between Kai and Ray.

"Did you enjoy your date?" He continued, wiggling his brows before his smug grin turned into a full blown smile the width of his mouth. "Seriously, if you wanted to see some dicks why'd you go out, you two share a room."

Kai's eyes ignited while a nauseous feeling plagued his stomach. His temper soared as his hand reached out for anything he could find, landing on his knife and hurling it at his head.

"You wanna come here and say that!?"

Everyone's faces paled as there was a stillness in the air as the knife plunged into the wall behind Tyson's head who had gone completely white.

"It was a joke Kai, not a dick, don't take it so hard." Tyson's mouth engaged before his brain did, not realizing that he was in mortal danger.

Max moved over to the empty chair that sat in front of Oliver, Kenny hopping his chair away to the corner of the table. Enrique, despite his refined upbringing, thought this was the best idea Oliver ever had. This was some quality gold.

Kai's face turned murderous as he got up from his seat, making his way around the table, not giving a shit about his surroundings and he grabbed Tyson by the scruff of the collar.

"What I tell you about calling me _that_ huh!?" He growled roughly at him

"Kai stop it!" Ray called out, knowing it was hopeless but at least he had tried.

"I didn't call you anything." Tyson's voice screeched out as his brain finally registered that he was fixing to be well acquainted with the grim reaper.

Kai's eyes narrowed. "You damn well did! You can't help that mouth of yours can you!? Well you pushed the wrong guy!"

Enrique leaned towards Ray, not taking his eyes off the show. "They always like this?"

"You have no idea..." Ray answered back dully before he forced himself to stand up, casually walking around the table.

He was more than going to risk getting a black eye but he couldn't very well sit there and do nothing. Without batting an eye he put one hand over Kai's that was holding the front of Tyson's shirt, the other on his chest and shoved with everything he could to get the two apart and was a little more than pleased that he had broken the link and stood between them.

With the force of the separation Tyson about flew backwards off the side of his chair, almost landing in Max's abandoned one. Quickly scrambling to get away and far back as possible.

Kai's furious eyes narrowed at him. "Don't you _dare_ get in the way, Ray!"

"Are we really going to do this, _again_ , Kai? He's a child with a big mouth, you know this. Now isn't the time or place and you know it, drop it and we'll deal with it back in the hotel." Ray said as calmly as he could, that glare having lost its effect a long, long, time ago.

Kai threw a deadly look at Tyson. "This isn't over..." He growled at him before taking himself outside.

Ray put a hand to his forehead, feeling a headache coming on as he turned to face Tyson. "The hell was all of that?! Seriously, do you know what kind of work I have put in to make him get used to us?! And you go and open your big fucking mouth like that? The hell is your problem Tyson?!"

Tyson shrank, his eyes getting big and innocent. "What? It was just a joke! How could I not!? You have postcards with dicks on them!"

Ray's eyes slit, the anger and all his hard work and his amazing day out sucked down the drain just like that. "Simple, you keep your big mouth fucking shut." Ray hissed at him in a low growl, "The only _dick_ I see here right now is you!"

Oliver's eyes grew as big as his smile wanted to. This was very entertaining...

Tyson huffed, pouting. "Why am _I_ a dick!? I was just having a little fun! Not my fault _he_ gets so touchy over... God knows what!"

Very subtly Enrique nudged Oliver's side, "I think you might have been onto something here..." He admitted very quietly.

"You keep pushing his buttons Tyson! You know what sets him off and yet you still choose to open your mouth! Look, you can be a great guy sometimes but when it comes to speaking before thinking, you just dive headfirst off that cliff and you know it!" Ray shot back at him.

"I'm so tired of having to be the mediator here, next time I won't step in so you better watch your mouth from now on. I'm not risking the friendship I've actually built with him just to save your ass!"

Tyson huffed and folded his arms roughly. "Fine... Pick looking at old Roman cocks with the wet blanket over us..."

"I'm not choosing sides here, I'm trying to keep us all on the same side in case you haven't noticed." Ray said quickly, god _he_ wanted to strangle him now. "And he's a lot more than that, but you wouldn't know that since you only like to make jabs at him."

Tyson wiggled his eyebrows at him. "Isn't it you that wants to jab at him?"

Ray narrowed his eyes despite his face burning, his pupils getting thinner. "This is what I'm talking about! Right there Tyson!" He yelled, his voice at a level they had never heard before he threw his hands up in defeat. "You know what, I'm done here." He huffed and turned to look at Oliver and Enrique, his embarrassment now ten-fold and through the roof.

"I'm really sorry about this guys, but I'm not hungry now. I'll see _you_ three back at the hotel." He quickly jabbed, mainly at Tyson, before storming out of the room.

Oliver blinked as he watched Tyson sink where he stood. "Ray... I was just kidding man..." He said quietly after him.

"I don't think he heard you..." Max said, looking over apologetically at their two hosts.

Enrique saw the look and waved it off, "Don't worry about it, what's a little spat between friends? You guys should meet our friends Johnny and Robert."

Ray stepped out into the chilly night, his blood boiling just like it had back in France. This entire Euro Road Trip was really turning out to be just a one-way shit show at this point. He followed down the road to where their hotel sat, his eyes still slit as he was fuming and storming down the road.

Tyson's little joke flitted through his head, of course it meant nothing. Was just a stupid joke after all and he never looked at Kai in that way, he just wanted to be his friend and he was getting so close. Tyson just had to jump in and tear down all his hard work though, maybe he should have let Kai get a hold on him after all...

On top of the headache that was pounding in the side of his head, his stomach was still very empty, and his eyes were starting to sting a little from holding them like that for so long. He focused on getting them to dilate as he reached the hotel.

He pulled out the key to his room, freezing for a second as he tried to calm himself. He wasn't looking for another screaming match, he wanted those to be a thing of the past between Kai and him. Wishful thinking never got him far in life but he held onto a little bit of hope as he pushed the door open, stepping into the room to Kai laid up on the bed with his book on his lap.

Kai looked up at him briefly before looking right down at his book again. "That was fast..."

"I left..." Ray answered quickly, toeing his shoes off by the door before stepping in more and sitting down on his side of the bed.

Kai arched a brow as he kept his eyes on the book, figuring Ray was still pissed with him. "Why?"

Ray shrugged a little, "Lost my apatite..." He lied, praying his stomach would be quiet.

Kai's eyes came up from the book again and nodded quietly. "Looked like a shithole anyway..." He said, making a stab at humor.

"If that's your definition of a shithole, I'd hate to see what you think of those five star restaurants all over the world." Ray chuckled, kicking his legs up and laid back onto his pillow with his hands behind his head.

"Could just leave them here, go back to France... I'm sure my uncle could make us something."

Kai huffed. "Yeh... Cause running away to Paris with you isn't gonna give them any ammunition..." He spat.

Ray arched a brow, "Is that what that was all about?" He asked, quickly sitting up and facing him.

Kai's brow arched back. "What did you think it was about!?"

"Well I figured it was, but it could have also been a number of things up to that point. I know how he likes to get under your skin, was just hoping it wasn't over _this_ again." Ray answered.

Kai's entire body tensed. "What!? I'm supposed to let him get away with that shit!? Especially after last time!?"

"Well killing him isn't going to solve the problem. He said the same thing to me and you know what I did? I walked out. The end. So what, let him make jokes it's really not that big of a deal." Ray tried to reason, this really already did feel like a repeat of last time.

Kai shifted on his bed and let out a growl. It wasn't Ray he wanted to argue with. "If you're fine with letting him call you... That, then that's up to you, but I won't have it and he needs to learn!"

"Well he's not that far off the money." Ray shrugged at him as his heart slammed in his chest.

Kai's mouth fell open, a little lost for words. "Huh?"

"I'm Bi." Ray told him plainly over the sound of his heart beating in his ears.

Even though his heart was racing Ray felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, he had just opened up about something that not even Lee knew about him, and he would never know either. It wasn't something the Elders looked at too kindly and Lee held the same beliefs, hell he was surprised he hadn't self-combusted when he stepped into the Sistine Chapel earlier.

In a way he felt safe telling Kai, it wasn't like he was going to run off and tell anyone and he wasn't in the village where they could hurt him.

"It's why I'm not bothered about Tyson's stupid jokes." Ray said a bit more firmly, finding the strength to be open about it finally.

Kai blinked at him. He hadn't been expecting that... "I wasn't suggesting there's anything wrong with... That!" He testified quickly out of guilt.

"I wasn't implying that you were, I'm just telling you that I don't care what Tyson says about me. I can understand if it bothers you though, but beating the kid isn't going to make him stop." Ray said just as quickly, hoping to keep this from going from awkward to uncomfortable.

"Well... He needs to learn! It's none of his business who we do!" He said in a slip.

"I agree, it's not... But he gets a kick out of riling you up, don't let him have that over you."

He stayed quiet for a minute. Ray was technically right, but he wasn't the kind of person who could just let things go.

"He won't get much of a kick with my fist down his throat.."

"If it'll make you feel better Kai." Ray chuckled, there was just no winning with him on this.

Ray honestly didn't think he would do anything now, the look of murder in his eyes had been gone since he arrived and come morning Tyson would probably only get an extra ten or twenty laps at training.

Kai nodded for a while. "So uh... Do the guys know that you're..."

Ray shook his head, "You're the first and only person to know."

He arched a brow. "Why the hell would you tell me?"

"Just kind of slipped? I dunno... I can trust you, I guess... I mean I doubt Max would make a big deal about it, but then I run the risk of him trying to find me dates or asking me which guy I think is hot every time we step outside. Kenny might bore me to death with statistics about... Something, and it might just pour more fuel on the fire with Tyson like you said. Running off to Paris with me might not look too good. Even though I am a bit offended you didn't like the idea of running away with me." Ray said, shrugging his shoulders a little.

Kai felt a weird sensation in the pit of his gut. Ray trusted him? "I didn't say I didn't like the idea..." He blurted out.

Ray's eyes sparkled a little, feeling mischievous again. "Then what're we waiting for, we'll catch up to them in Russia." He joked, as much as he wanted to do it he knew they really couldn't but the idea was funny.

Kai smirked slightly. "As if those three would ever make it to Russia without us."

"You're probably right..." Ray deflated a little, "I know we had it last night, but do you just want to order a pizza? I'm starving."

Kai's stomach growled a little at the mere word, shifting himself and hoping Ray didn't hear it.

"Yeh, sounds good to me..."

Ray gave him a smile before he bounced off the bed to the phone on the dresser, calling up the place Max had found the night before and putting in the same order they had last night, minus the extra five boxes and replaced them with a drink instead.

"Should be here in 20 minutes." Ray said, hanging up the phone before coming back to the bed and sat up against the headboard with him.

Kai nodded at him as the room fell to silence. Trying to focus on his book again, he tried not to keep glancing over at Ray as the question hung on the tip of his tongue. Ray sat there, letting the silence take over as he felt his calm coming back to him and it was more than welcomed. If somebody touched him he'd probably start purring he was that content, the other's not even at the back of his mind. They were Oliver and Enrique's problem for the night, maybe they should pay the two for babysitting for them?

Kai, on the other hand, felt less content with each passing second of silence. Eventually he snapped his book shut and cleared his throat, feeling his heart slam in his chest.

"So uh... Just out of curiosity..."

Ray cracked an eye open, this was new. "Yeah?"

He did his best not to squirm. This was odd on several levels. For one, he wasn't accustomed to asking people personal things. For two, he wasn't accustomed to anyone knowing something he didn't...

"So like, how did you figure out you were uh... Ya know?"

Ray's second eye opened as he sat there and thought about it, this definitely was new.

"Well... I guess it was when I started seeing Lee in a different light than I used to. We were always close, like brothers, and it just kind of started happening about a year ago. Wouldn't call it love or anything like that, but there was something else there than that brotherly bond we had. And physically I've always been attracted to girls, so kind of put two and two together."

A spark of something jolted through Kai at that. "So... You're in to Mariah _and_ Lee?" He asked with a slight hint of bitterness.

Ray choked on his own spit a little, "That's a good way to put it, but really the longer I think about it I wouldn't do anything about either. They're still my brother and sister, and with Lee I can't act on it anyways and with Mariah... As much as I like her, I don't think it would work out in the long run." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Kai cringed at the sense of relief he felt at that, throwing his book open to a random page and looking back down at it.

"I see..."

"Can I ask you something?" Ray said, watching him out the corner of his eye.

"Hn?" He replied.

"Why'd you ask?"

He gripped his book harder and burned holes in to the pages, staring down in to it to make sure he didn't look at him.

"Just wondering was all..."

Ray arched a brow, that didn't seem like the truth but then again it could have been.

"Oh..." Was all he could think of to say back, shifting down on the bed a little more where he wasn't sitting as upright as he had been.

The silence fell back on the room for a while as Kai stared aimlessly at his book and wished he could disappear. The feeling getting uncomfortable. His head shot up as a knock at the door snapped him out of his daze.

"I got it." He barked before jumping out of bed and heading to the door, stuffing notes in to the delivery guy's hand and returning with a red box.

Ray sat up again, inhaling the heavenly scent that made his stomach turn violently and his mouth to water. Making a mental note not to skip lunch ever again and watched with hungry filled eyes as Kai joined him back on the bed, placing the box between them.

"Excuse me if I pig out, but I am dying." Ray said, flipping the lid open and taking the biggest piece he could find.

Kai smirked at him. "Knock yourself out... Tyson."

"Don't even." Ray said, giving him a glare before tearing into the piece he had.

Kai snorted at him, helping himself to a piece, only now setting in how hungry he was. Ray devoured his piece almost whole, his stomach thanking him as he snatched another piece out of the box and paused for a minute. Their earlier conversation coming back, Kai's answer for him still bothering him a little.

"You ever get a crush on your childhood best friends?" He asked, knowing it was out of the blue and sudden but maybe the pizza had put Kai in a good mood.

Kai choked a little on the mouthful he was trying to swallow, hitting his chest to get it down.

"Didn't have any to have a crush on..." He answered with an awkward smile.

"I don't know if I should be envious of that or pity you." Ray said after a slight pause, getting his pizza down his throat without a problem. "What about like a celebrity?"

Kai went back to squirming, feeling his neck under his scarf heat up. "Do I look like the kind of guy that gets _crushes_..." He said with a sour face.

Ray shrugged as he bit into his pizza, making sure to get it down before he talked. "Everybody gets crushes Kai." He said in a dull tone, looking at him pointedly. "Even if they're stupid or not what you expect, cus really I didn't expect mine." He chuckled a little just to keep the lighter mood.

Kai squirmed harder. "...Well I don't know if I'd call it a _crush_ exactly..." He blurted out, keeping his disdainful tone at the C word.

Ray seemed to perk up, feeling like a teenage girl at a slumber party dishing out the goods with her girlfriends. All they were missing was nail polish and a terrible boy band playing in the background, with a cheesy 90's romcom movie on the TV.

"Then what would you call it?"

Kai sank in to the bed as he fought his face from flushing. Why had he said that anyway!? "...I don't know." He replied honestly.

Ray rose a brow, "But you admire this person?" He asked, tilting his head to the side a little.

Kai stared a moment before nodding.

"Must be a pretty impressive person, if they got your approval." Ray joked before a smirk wound up his lips, that mischievous glint coming back to his eyes. "It's Tyson, isn't it?"

Kai's face went back to murderous. "You have three seconds to retract that statement..."

Ray belted out a laugh, "Or what?" He managed to get out, tears already in his eyes.

His eyes narrowed, throwing down the crust of the pizza he'd been eating. "Fine. Don't. I don't have to sit here and listen to this crap!" He bit at him angrily before pushing himself up off the bed.

"Kai, stop I was only playing!" Ray called after him, knowing better than to do it but did it anyways, he reached out and grabbed him by the arm to keep him there.

"I wasn't meaning that you had a crush on him or anything, that's not what that was. I was just joking that you admired him, it's not the same thing." He explained quickly, "I didn't mean to upset you, I'm sorry."

Kai stopped. "The only thing admirable about him is that he's somehow still alive!"

Ray snickered a little, "That is very true. Now come back and sit down, I can't eat all of this by myself." He said, tugging on his arm gently to get him back.

He rolled his eyes and did as he was asked, despite not really feeling hungry anymore. Ray watched him, feeling guilty. Kai was really touchy about being accused of being gay, but when he opened up about his own sexuality it didn't seem to bother Kai at all. It really didn't make that much sense, so either he was against it and just spared Ray's feelings, or he was and was trying to hide it.

"Promise me something." Ray started, wanting to tread carefully.

Kai lifted his brow for him to continue.

"Don't get mad, okay?" Ray started, his heart beating faster as these could very well be the last words the world was ever going to hear pass his lips.

"Are you gay?" He decided to blurt out, like ripping off a band-aid.

Kai felt like he took a cattle prod to the chest, feeling the pizza turn in his stomach. "What the hell made you think that!?" He yelled.

"Because you're very defensive about it, but when I told you about me you said you weren't implying that it was a bad thing that I was Bi. And most people who are still in the closet about it themselves tend to be defensive about it." Ray explained, "And you weren't supposed to get mad..."

Kai felt his entire blood supply move to his face, a little stumped for a response. "It's not a bad thing!" He stuttered, still yelling uncontrollably.

"I know that, despite what I was taught growing up. If it's not a bad thing, then why get so defensive about it though?" Ray pressed.

He felt himself start to sweat a little. For once he didn't have a cutting comeback. "Cause I'm not! I'm not interested in anyone, regardless of what they got in their pants!"

Ray held his hands up defensively, "Okay, I was just making sure you weren't actually lying to me to spare my feelings or something."

"Makes no difference to me who you wanna fawn over!" He huffed at him.

"But you think it would to me if you told me?" Ray asked, giving him a questioning look.

Kai gripped at his own arms. "Fine! I'm gay! Is that what you wanna hear so bad?"

"Only if it's the truth." Ray said, trying to hold back the smile that was threatening to spread on his face.

He knew it.

"If you're not that's fine too, I don't really care. But your over reactions about it really hurt for a while, it took a lot for me to tell you about myself. Just wanted you to know..."

Kai looked guilty for a moment. "I didn't mean any offense to you..."

"It's okay, like I said back in China. It shouldn't matter what our sexual preferences are as long as we can blade." Ray said, "And I had a feeling you were anyways." He said offhandedly.

Kai's eye twitched. How!? How had he known!?

"I won't tell anybody, don't need to add fuel to that fire." Ray said as he picked out another piece of pizza, "When did you figure it out though?" He asked, trying to get more info like Kai had gotten from him.

His eye twitched harder. Now it wasn't how he knew that bothered him, but how the hell had he gotten it out of him so easily!?

"None of your damn business!

Ray nodded, deciding to let it drop. No sense in prodding anymore now that he got what he had wanted from him, a confirmation. His mouth opened to speak, his third pizza eaten, when there was a knock on the door.

"Hey, we got some exciting news!" Came Max's voice through the door.

Kai froze. How long had they been at the door? Had they heard anything?

"What!?" He barked back at the wooden barrier, not wanting to let them in.

"We're going to Germany!" Came Max's same enthused voice.

Ray rose a brow and turned back to Kai, "Germany?"

Kai frowned and stormed to the door, ripping it open and piercing the puppy dog's big blues. The hell had they gotten them in to now!?

"Germany!?"

"Si, Germany." Enrique said with a bright smile, finally out of his gladiator get-up. "It was really Oliver and Tyson's idea, but we have some friends we think you'll all like to meet."

"You mean Robert?" Ray asked, coming to stand behind Kai in the doorway.

"The one and only, Oliver's already gone to prepare our blimp for the flight over. Nothing but clear skies tonight my good men." Enrique continued.

"We get to fly in a blimp!" Max said, his blue eyes brighter with excitement.

Kai's eye twitched again. Tonight was a fucking circus, and about to get weirder. "Didn't think maybe you should run this by the _team captain_ first...?" He growled at him.

"We took a vote; you and Ray weren't there." Max explained.

"Where's Tyson and Kenny?" Ray asked, looking over Kai's shoulder into the hallway.

"With Oliver, I came back to get you two and our things from the room." Max answered.

If Enrique weren't standing there, he'd have put the puppy to sleep. He'd pissed on the rug a few too many times. Ray let out a sigh, it really didn't look like they were going to get out of this one now.

"Alright, we'll be out in a minute." He said, stepping around Kai to shut the door on the other two before going to gather their trash and things. "This should be fun..."

"It never is." He replied flatly as he roughly went to his bag and yanked it open.

With their trash thrown away and their things in their hands they rejoined Max and Enrique out in the hall, Max's arms full of his and the other's things and that excitement still in his eyes.

"You guys are going to really like Robert once you get to know him, and his place is really cool." Enrique informed, leading them down the hall towards the elevator.

Ray rolled his eyes, if anything he just wanted to go to sleep at this point. It had been a long day…


	10. Castle of Horrors Pt1

**Hey everybody, welcome back! Thank you all so, SO, much for the wonderful reviews the past two chapters! Now that our boys are done in Rome we're in Germany! One more step closer to Russia and then the end of the first season!**

 **This chapter starts off with the night after Kai's battle against Johnny, though we'll still spin around to the actual part of the show at the end here. Hope ya'll enjoy this one as much as we did. Once more it's broken up in parts because we got a bit carried away with length so part two will be out on the first. Till next time!**

* * *

 **Season 1, Episode 37-38**

With the other three tucked safely, or so Ray hoped, in their own room he had the privilege of being in a room larger than he could have ever imagined with their sulking captain.

If it wasn't for the dark cloud hanging over Kai's head Ray would have enjoyed the large plush bed, but since the other boy was still in his post-battle loss it was hard for him to really enjoy anything. He had tried reading, sleeping, using the five extra pillows to lay on and nothing. The storm outside that was still raging on, that they also had the luxury of flying through in a blimp, wasn't as bad as the one brewing beside him.

Ray had actually requested that he and Kai room alone, not needing the younger three to say something that would end it all for them and now he was slowly regretting it. He was stupid to think Kai would want to talk about it, not like he had tried anyways, maybe it was wishful thinking that he would at least say something at some point though; he was fixing to crack.

He sat there, racking his brain for something to say. It was a decent battle, one that Ray surely got a kick out of, especially with Johnny's random wardrobe change and like a little light bulb over his head it hit him, a smirk tugging on the corner of his lips.

"That was some stupid costume Johnny had on, huh?" He asked quietly, propped up on his mound of ridiculously soft pillows.

Kai snapped his head to him with the same sour look he'd had plastered on his face for several hours. He was humiliated enough by his loss, and that armor clad asshole calling him weak. The last thing he needed was pity or ridicule from Pocahontas...

Besides, based on popular opinion, he hardly had a right to comment on anyone's clothing choice.

"Hn." He huffed back with a bigger snarl.

Ray rolled his eyes at him, he wasn't going to be able to sleep with the storm _in_ the room beside him. "Wonder if they all have some stupid armor they wear, wouldn't really surprise me." He continued on, trying to imagine the others.

Already they had seen Enrique in his gladiator get-up, could only imagine how ridiculous the other two looked in theirs.

Kai pressed his folded arms tighter in to himself. As pissed as he was... It was a pretty amusing image.

"Oliver's will probably be covered in glitter..." He mumbled gruffly.

Ray's little smirk widened, chuckling softly. "Wouldn't put it past him. Bet he has a horn on his helmet, since his bit-beast is a unicorn."

"Look like a god damn my little pony..." The sulky captain added with the hint of a smirk trying to tug at the corner of his mouth.

Ray bit the inside of his cheek, this was more like it. The sun was starting to shine again, as long as he didn't stick his own foot into his mouth.

"He probably does, they're a weird lil bunch... Not as weird as some of the others we've been up against though, that's for sure." Ray said as he cringed a little, the faces of the DarkBladers coming to mind.

Kai cocked a brow and turned his head back to him. "Bit rich coming from our little troop..."

Ray looked down at himself, having undone his hair for once and then looked at Kai with his face still painted blue.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" He asked, sounding offended.

Kai's brow arched higher. "Nothing's weird about your _clothes_..." He said with the smirk finally appearing. Maybe riling him up would make him feel a little better...

Ray blinked at him for a second, "Then what's wrong with me? Mr. Shark fins." He snapped.

Kai tensed. Should have seen that one coming.

He shrugged. "Nothing is wrong at all, kitty..."

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not a cat!" Ray yelled at him, his fangs showing and his pupils quivering. He liked the storm better than the sun shining.

"Am I the only one you're gonna poke fun at? Have you seen Kenny's eyes, cus I haven't. And Max's color scheme is all wrong, and Tyson's knee length socks are stupid." He grumbled, pushing himself more into the pillows that he had put around him.

Kai's eyes glinted. It wasn't like Ray to bitch about his litter like that. "Ooooooh... No need to be so _catty_."

"Make one more joke about that and I swear to God." Ray bit at him, poking Kai in the chest with his index finger.

Kai held up his hands. "All right, All right..." He said in defeat before his smirk came back, "No need to get your tail in a twist..."

That was it, he snapped. Grabbing one of his many pillows from behind him he threw it into Kai's face. The wonderful sound of it hitting Kai ringing in his ears, a smug smirk on his face. Kai jumped, not expecting a pillow to the face. His expression turned to a pissed one instantly as the pillow dropped on to his lap, giving him a cold, hard glare.

He wasn't about to be made a chump for the second time today.

"Oh look, your paint rubbed off." Ray said, faking an innocent voice as he saw the paint smudged to Kai's cheeks and some of it transferred onto the pillow.

Kai's eyes glanced down to the pillow. Sure enough, there was blue on it.

...Didn't that long haired feline know how much effort went in to making those perfect!?

"Let's see if it suits you." He growled out, grabbing the pillow as he heaved himself up and jumped on Ray, sitting on his waist as he shoved the paint smeared side in to his stupid, smug face.

Ray let out a yelp, the weight of the other keeping him trapped and even though he had tried to block the pillow with his hands Kai was too strong and was practically getting suffocated as he was pushed down into the other pillows around him. It didn't stop him from trying to get out from under him though, his claws coming out on accident again and they ripped into the pillow where thousands of tiny feathers exploded out like confetti.

Kai pursed his lips together as he held up the torn, stained pillow.

Oopsy...

In the flurry of white feathers, he took in Ray's facial expression before fighting a laugh.

"Uh oh... Bad kitty."

Ray's eyes were wide, he hadn't meant to do that. "Well if you weren't trying to kill me with a damn pillow it wouldn't have happened!" He shot up, pushing Kai off his waist and looked down at the feathers that littered the bed around them and back to the other stack of pillows before he shrugged his shoulders.

"Not like they'll notice one missing... Right?"

Kai shook his head. "Probably not... Might notice the feathers though..." He said as another smirk graced his lips. "...Can tell them you killed a bird and brought it for him as a thank you..."

Ray's face turned red along with the tips of his pointed ears, not sure if he should laugh or feel offended at that. He could kick Kai in the balls right now, since he had only slid down to his legs when he had tried to push him off. If he did that though then he'd have to really high tail it and run to the others to save his own life.

"That's not funny... I haven't done that since I was little..." He pouted, looking away from him, his embarrassment skyrocketing.

Kai's smirk fell. "...You've actually done that!?"

Ray rubbed the back of his head, knowing he shouldn't have said anything but at least now the storm in the room had seemed to leave; even if it was at his own expense now.

"Well... It wasn't as a thank you... But yeah... Had to eat something..." He mumbled, still not looking at him.

Kai looked horrified as his stomach churned. "You ate a dead bird!?" He exclaimed with a slight gag.

"I cooked it you dumbass!" Ray bit at him as he smacked his arm. "What part of 'little village boy' have you not understood so far?!"

He still grimaced. Was better than the image he had of Ray devouring a raw bird... But still. Ew. Ray's face was still that of a tomato, not liking the look Kai had on his face now.

"If you cook it in cocoa powder it really brings out the flavor." He said off handedly, just to stop that look on Kai's face.

Kai looked like he'd been smacked with a pillow again before his face became as flustered as Ray's was. "If you made chilli out of it, you bet your ass it would!" He bit back.

"It does not go in chilli you idiot! And no, I roasted it." Ray said as he crossed his arms over his chest, finally looking at Kai still on his legs and noticed there were feathers stuck in his hair.

Without thinking he reached over, leaning closer to him, and picked them out. "Really does look like we killed a bird in here." He mused, flicking the feathers away the moment he had them out of Kai's hair.

Kai's eyes narrowed. Barely registering he was plucking him like a turkey. "It _does_! Just you wait til we get somewhere with a kitchen we can use!" He snapped, "You being wrong is going to make it taste even better..."

"No it won't, because I'm not wrong. And Robert has a kitchen." He said and leaned back from him, the feathers gone now, and propped himself back with his hands behind him against the mound of pillows.

"That's if we can find it."

Kai scoffed. "We can't just use someone's kitchen..."

Ray smirked at him, "You afraid that I'm right?"

Kai choked on his spit. "No!" He barked, "It's just manners! It's not our house... Castle... We can't just use it as we please!"

"We murdered a pillow. And he probably won't care, probably doesn't even use it himself... The rich bastard."

Kai lifted a brow at that. "Then I doubt they have everything we need to even make it."

"Won't know if we don't go look." Ray said with a mischievous glint in his eyes and a smirk on his face.

Kai's brow twitched. He didn't really want to. Any other time he'd call him an idiot and go to sleep. But, he'd already lost in front of his team once today. They all probably lost respect for him as it was. He wasn't about to let Ray undermine him even more over something so trivial. Anyway, if they went, he really did doubt they'd have the ingredients laying around and it would shut him up.

"Fine." He huffed as he rolled off the bed.

Ray just quietly got off the bed, grabbing his headband and tied his hair back as he followed after him with a bounce in his step. Following Kai out into the hall sent a shiver down his spine.

Being in an old castle, especially at night, was kind of freaky. The hall was only lit by a few candles hanging on the stone walls, with paintings of old people that felt like their eyes were following you as you walked by them.

Ray stepped up closer to Kai's back, hoping that he knew the way since he clearly didn't. He would have been excited, getting the sour-puss to do something like this with him, but he could have sworn he really saw that paintings eyes move and he jumped into him. Kai stopped in his tracks as Ray's weight smacked in to him.

"Watch it!" He hissed in a whisper.

"Sorry." Ray muttered, taking half a step back from him as the hairs on his neck stood on end.

Kai wandered down the long hall to the huge stairway. He had no idea where he was going... If he were a kitchen in a castle, where would he be?

He began his descent down the stairs, a sudden flash of lightning startling him and making his foot slip slightly. He caught himself, hoping Ray didn't see that...

"Should watch your step there captain." Ray said as he tried not to laugh, was the big bad meanie afraid of a little thunder and lightning?

Kai turned and glowered, another bright flash illuminating the entire room, lighting up the pissed off face and making his crimson eyes pop. Ray bit the inside of his cheek as something fizzed in the pit of his stomach... Maybe he _was_ hungry?

"Sorry." He said again, wanting to get on with this now.

Kai sniffed and turned around, taking himself down the lavish, wide, carpeted stairs.

...Now what?

He looked around at the numerous archways. "My guess is down another level. Most castles don't have the kitchen up where the masters would be..."

"Okay..." Ray nodded along, not like he would know to begin with. They didn't have castles in the village.

His excitement perked up some more as he continued to follow Kai down another hall, trying to keep track of where they were going so they could get back to their room. The hall Kai took them to looked no different than the first one, aside from missing the paintings that watched you and was instead lined with suits of armor.

"Oh look, we found their closet." Ray snickered behind his hand, slightly admiring the armor as they walked by them.

Kai snorted as he kept walking, taking a glimpse himself as he walked by. He slowed down as one of them caught his eye. In the metal hands of one of them was holding some kind of... Spear or something he'd never seen the likes of before. He walked up to it and squinted to get a closer look. It was rather embellished for a spear... Thing.

As he reached out a finger to touch it the hairs on Ray's neck stood up, taller than before, as something creaked under the weight of Kai's foot and the sound like a latch being released echoed in his ears and a gush of wind blew past him.

"Look out!" He yelled, not even sure what it was he was dodging as he jumped out and pushed Kai away from the suit of armor he had stopped at.

Knocking the two of them onto the stone floor of the hall almost as flat as pancakes on top of him as a large wooden log held up by chains had swung overhead, right in the center of the hall where they had been standing. As it swung over them it blew another strong gust of wind and Ray's fingers gripped the side of Kai's shirt as he flinched.

Kai gasped as he hit the ground and saw the log swing above them. What the fuck was this place? He felt something click under his back, looking up and seeing the glint of metal spikes above them before another click.

His heart leapt in his throat as he threw his arms around Ray and rolled them with as much force as he could before they got impaled. A cold sweat had formed over Ray's skin as the clicks rung in his ears, his fingers digging into Kai's shirt the entire way as Kai rolled them to safety, praying that his claws wouldn't come out and impale him anyways.

Ray would have screamed if his throat hadn't clenched up on him, his heart beating in his chest so hard it felt like it was going to break out with each roll until it stopped. Were they safe? God he hoped so because he had just lost six of his nine lives right then and there.

Kai lay on top of him trying to keep his breathing normal, not wanting to move for fear of setting off another trap. Why did they need so many traps!?

Shaking like a leaf in the wind Ray's fingers curled into Kai's shirt tighter, his ears perked for any other sound and forced himself to look down the hall they had somehow survived and he swallowed hard. There were metal, sharp, spikes protruding through the floor and ceiling in different places and in those open spaces the 'spears' of the armors had been thrusted out. How they survived that he wasn't sure but wasn't going to ask.

He turned his head to the other side and there was what he hoped was their freedom, in the form of a small archway that led to a spiral stairwell. Kai followed his gaze and picked himself up, dusting himself off and cleared his throat.

"Guess we go this way..."

"Uh hu..." Ray said numbly, not liking the idea but it wasn't like they could go back the way they came.

Ray pushed himself up to follow, trying to still his broken nerves when a loud bang and bright flash of lighting struck across the sky and he jumped about ten feet into the air before dashing his way down the stairs, knocking into Kai as he went past him in a blur. Kai let a small chuckle escape his throat as he casually sauntered down the stairs, the windows disappearing in exchange for dark stone walls instead lit only by torches. It felt oddly familiar, sending a shiver down his spine and he wasn't even sure why.

Ray was bouncing on the tips of his toes waiting for him and not out of excitement this time as he had come to an open room that was more lit up than the rest of where they had been, his nerves already shot. If he had paid attention any he'd realize he was in the second main foyer, a giant glass chandelier hanging overhead and a large window over the front door where another flash of lighting could be seen and he jumped again.

Finally, as if he liked making him wait, Kai came down and joined him and he would have been elated if it hadn't scared him as the flash of lightning lit up the room and casted a shadow across Kai. Making him look like a ghost with red eyes and that knocked his seventh life out of him.

Kai frowned at him a little for the look he was giving him. "What?

"Nothin." Ray squeaked as he shook his head, practically balancing on his toes as his long hair stood on end. "Just waiting for you."

Kai gave him a slight nod in response and walked straight by him, taking the lead again. Each step a little softer than normal in fear of setting off some kind of death trap. Ray followed after him quickly through the large room, another flash of lightning brightening up the room more than what it already was and he was just thankful he didn't jump again. His nerves were shot as they were, his senses on high alert for any little random 'click' that was their only warning if they set something else off.

As they passed through an archway and down another more, warmer and welcoming, hall with doors on either side of them something caught Ray's sense of smell; left over smell of that night's dinner. Without thinking, which he seemed to do a lot around Kai, he grabbed the older boy's scarf and tugged him back to a stop. Practically sniffing the air like a blood hound.

"This way."

Kai yanked his scarf out of Ray's light hold. An instant reaction to anyone who dared touch his precious scarf. He took him in sniffing the air and felt his flash of annoyance lift. Ray was... Interesting to say the least.

He gave him a small shrug. "Lead the way, kitty..."

Ray smacked him in the chest, he deserved that one, and spun on his heel to the old medieval style wooden door they had passed barely a minute ago. Opening it carefully, in case the fates wanted to play a cruel joke on him and had only been tricking his sense of smell, he poked his head in when there were no clicks of traps and heaved out a sigh of relief as he opened the door wider to that of the kitchen they had almost died trying to find.

Instantly Ray's eyes lit up, the castle was outdated beyond belief but the kitchen Robert had was all modern with stainless steel appliances and all the space one would need. The walls were still stone along with the floor, but the rest of it was enough to send Ray to heaven.

"Oh. My. God. It's beautiful..." He breathed as he stepped in, trying to take everything in at once.

Kai felt a small smirk rising in the corner of his mouth as he watched him gush over the kitchen. For a little "village boy", he sure had high standards for food and stuff.

"Not too shabby..." He said nonchalantly as he looked around himself.

"After almost dying I could sleep in here." Ray said over his shoulder at him as if Kai really wasn't even there with him, opening up cabinets and cupboards one by one till he wandered down to another door and opened it to the walk-in pantry. Instantly his mouth watered at all the food on display.

Kai's smirk grew a little more. "Sure there's a warm spot somewhere in here for you to curl up on..."

"I'm going to throw this pumpkin at your head if you don't knock it off." Ray threatened as he pointed to the large pumpkin just sitting on the floor of the pantry.

Kai subconsciously flashed him a grin. He was on _fire_ with this. And everyone said he was a humorless wet blanket...

"What all do you need to make your shit pot of chilli?" Ray asked as he turned back to scan the shelves.

Kai's grin vanished and turned in to a huffy pout. He'd show this asshole...

"Minced beef, tomato purée, canned tomatoes, onion... Uh..." He reeled off as he tried to remember himself.

"Well check the fridge for the beef, it won't be in here." Ray said as he grabbed the items from the shelves Kai had listed off, slightly surprised Robert had everything in there.

"How many did you need?" Ray asked as he came to the island in the center and set everything down on the sleek gray countertop, he'd run his hand over it if Kai wasn't there just to touch it.

"How many what?" Kai called over, his head stuck inside the enormous fridge and praying Robert didn't have any ground beef...

"Cans do you need; he's actually got everything you've listed off... Need to find the cocoa powder though." Ray said with a smug grin as he looked up and saw the back of Kai's head stuck in the fridge.

"Need help?"

Kai's chest clenched a little. They had it. Of course they did...

"No... I'm good. Just throw a can or two down, I'll figure it out." He never went by measurements before, wasn't about to start now.

Ray nodded as he went back to scan for the cocoa powder in the pantry, grabbing another can each of what he had already grabbed. His stomach fizzed again, this was odd... And somehow nice for a change; minus the death traps.

As he kept looking for the cocoa powder he saw it up at the very top shelf, of course that's where it would be. He went back out into the kitchen and set his bounty down with the rest, Kai still stuck in the fridge for some reason, and scanned the kitchen for a stool or something he could use until he found a small wooden one in the corner and took that up and into the pantry.

Kai finally pulled himself away from the fridge. "...You know, I really don't think it's very polite to use someone's kitchen..."

Grabbing it down without a fuss Ray also found a little clear plastic bag of chocolates and pulled that down too, Robert probably wouldn't notice if one or two were missing. Taking the sweets to the island he sat the powder down and opened up the bag and popped one of the chocolates into his mouth, holding back a moan at how heavenly it tasted.

"Not like he uses it." Ray told him before he popped another piece of chocolate into his mouth, "Rich people don't cook in their kitchens, they have help for that."

Kai's brow lifted again. He seemed to like making jabs like that. "Uh huh..."

Kai dragged himself over to the sink, removing his arm bands and washing his hands. Ray watched him as he made himself comfortable on top of the island, popping another chocolate into his mouth.

"Not like you're very polite to begin with ya know."

Kai glanced back over his shoulder at him. "Maybe not. Got _some_ class though. People's property is theirs."

Ray shrugged at him, "We're not stealing anything, technically."

"You mean aside from the food?"

"We got hungry." Ray shrugged again, "Be rude to deprive your guests of food when they're hungry." He reasoned, swinging his feet a little from where they hung off the side of the counter.

Kai shook his head. He wasn't about to back out in front of Ray, so may as well just get it over with. Hands washed, spices found and everything ready, he stood at the island and started chopping an onion with zero care for a consistent shape or size.

Ray leaned over a little, chewing on a new piece of chocolate, and watched him going to town on the poor onion. It didn't do anything to deserve that improper send off.

"What're you doing?"

Kai glanced up and rolled his eyes before he could stop them. He slammed the knife down and pointed at him warningly.

"No. You want me to cook? Mouth shut and let me do it, 'k?"

Ray's mouth opened before it snapped shut and he leaned away from him, watching him going back to chopping the onion like a barbarian. The smell reached him and his eyes watered and he moved himself away from it, even though he knew it wouldn't help.

"You're going to chop your fingers off." Ray muttered under his breath before he could stop himself.

"You're going to get your tongue cut out..." Kai spat back, not taking his watering eyes off the onion.

As if to tease him, not even knowing why he did it, Ray stuck his tongue out at him for a second before he went back to quietly eating the rest of the chocolates in the bag. Kicking his feet again a little just to keep him occupied and because Kai's hazardous chopping was making him sweat a little.

"You'll spoil your appetite." Kai bit again without looking up.

Before Ray had a chance to tell him to shut up, he bothered to actually look up.

"Oooh. Any dark chocolate in there?"

"I can look." Ray said without a second thought and jumped down from the island, going back to the pantry.

He scanned the top shelf for a second before he found a tin container and popped it open, it was empty. He wandered down back into the kitchen to the fridge and scanned inside for any kind of container that might hold chocolate and pulled out a bar of something wrapped in foil. Pulling back the end corner of the foil he revealed a brick of chocolate and took it back over to Kai, shutting the fridge with his foot.

"I don't know if it's dark, but there's this." He offered and held it up.

Kai set down his knife, his task of cutting the onion completed. He took the container and peered in. "Looks it! Ahh... Looks like that weird baking chocolate. Don't know if it would work in chilli... Should probably stick with the powder."

"Okay." Ray said and folded the foil back over the bar of chocolate before taking it back to where he found it, taking his spot back on the island beside Kai and his working space.

"So... Who told you cocoa powder goes in chilli?"

Kai stiffened a little. "A chef..." He answered vaguely as he carried on getting the garlic and peppers ready.

Ray just looked at him for a second before he picked up his baggie and dug into it again, there were only two left. Whoops...

"What kind of chef?" He asked once he finished eating another piece of chocolate.

"One that cooks food... Can you find a pan?" He asked suddenly as he nodded... Somewhere towards the stove.

Ray huffed and jumped off the counter again, going to the cabinet he knew had the pans from his earlier bout of curiosity when they had first stepped foot in there, and pulled out one that was big enough and set it up on the stovetop.

"Anything else?" He asked as he put his hands on his hips, wasn't Kai the one cooking tonight?

Kai dusted his hands off. "Nah. Get out the way." He said bluntly as he took the chopping board over and fired up the stove.

"And here I thought you were polite with class." Ray said as he rolled his eyes at him, backing away from him but didn't leave his side as he watched him again, leaning against the counter by the stove.

Kai ignored him, waiting for the oil to heat up before scraping in the onions and garlic, enjoying the sizzling noise it made as it hit the pan. This better come out right...

"Didn't you two get fed enough at dinner?" A musical voice from behind them enquired.

Ray's hair stood on end again at the familiar girlish voice and his jaw clenched, the hell was _he_ doing here?

Kai looked around over his shoulder. "Ray here got hungry." He told him bluntly, getting a chuckle from the green haired Frenchman.

"Is that so? Next time don't be shy, Ray! You're a guest of Robert's. He wants you to be as comfortable as possible!"

Ray looked over at Kai heatedly, that was not why they were down here but he couldn't very well tell Oliver about their stupid little fight that led them there. But seeing that smug grin on Kai's face he sure as hell could.

"I'm really appreciative of that too, but that's not why we're here. Mr. Pretend Chef is trying to prove something to me, that's all." Ray told him smugly.

Oliver's big eyes glistened. "Oh yeh? And what would that be?"

Kai tensed. Oliver was a big, fancy chef... But did he know about the secret ingredient to a knockout chilli?

"That adding cocoa powder to a chilli makes it way better." He told him in a flat, monotonous voice, losing any traces of human now there was a third party in the room.

Oliver looked between them. "You didn't have to go to the trouble of almost getting squashed or impaled to death. Could have just asked me!"

Ray rose a brow at that, how the hell did he know that happened and did that mean?

"It does not go in chilli!" He snapped at them both.

Oliver winked at him as he lifted a finger. "Actually, it does! Not many amateurs know about it, but it really does add to it! And you never use sweet cocoa, like hot chocolate powder or anything like that. You don't add it to taste it, you add it to give it the flavor more dimensions, make it richer!"

Kai smirked _hard_. "That's exactly what I've been telling him, wouldn't listen so wanted to prove it."

Ray's eye twitched. Him, an amateur? Hardly! His fists clenched at his sides as his face burned and his pupils slit, and a low rumbling growl rolled through his chest. If he could get away with it he'd strangle Oliver with the frilly sash to his robe.

Kai's brow lifted at the growling noise Ray made. Oliver on the other hand, was giggling too much to notice it.

"You guys crack me up..." He said as he looked in to Kai's pan. "...You're not great at chopping, are you?" He chuckled.

Kai shrugged. "Just don't care. Why waste the effort? A perfectly cut onion tastes the same as a roughly cut one..."

Oliver nodded. "That's very true..." He answered, amused that this was the most he'd heard Kai speak and... That was what he was talking about.

Ray scoffed as he rolled his eyes and his skin pricked with how close Oliver was standing next to Kai now, Oliver really wasn't even standing that close to Kai and he didn't even understand why it bothered him. Maybe it was because Kai had a personal bubble that nobody stepped into and he didn't seem to care that Oliver just had.

"Almost chopped his fingers off..." Ray grumbled out low, the growl still in the back of his throat as his eyes stayed slit.

Kai snapped his head to him. "I'm not an idiot! I know how to cut things! And quit acting like an expert. Don't even know cocoa goes in chilli..." He bit as he threw in the beef.

Ray looked at him wide eyed for a second, where the hell did the sun go and when had the storm come rolling back in over their heads? Oh right, Oliver waltzed in.

"At least I know how to hold a knife, you didn't even curl your fingers and just hacked away at the damn thing. If you had severely cut yourself you'd be out of blading for a good while, it doesn't matter if a perfectly chopped onion tastes the same as one being hacked off by a barbarian. What matters is you make sure you don't hack your finger off with it!"

Kai held up his hands and wiggled his fingers. "See any cuts? I know what I'm doing. Now buzz off before you make me burn it..."

"Don't blame me if you burn it, that'd be on you." Ray said as he moved away from him and went back to the island and pushed himself back up on the edge of it, pouting and fuming.

Oliver glanced between the two of them. Their whole team sure was funny.


	11. Castle of Horrors Pt2

**Welcome back! Thank you guys so much for the support ya'll have been giving us. It really means a lot. Here we are with part two, we're still in Roberts castle. Breaking the dialogue again Roy- Kai, Oliver, Robert. Me- Ray, Enrique, Johnny. And we share whoever else when we need to.**

 **This chapter does tie into the show, near the end of it so that scene and dialogue is taken from the show itself.**

 **Anyways, thanks again! Hope ya'll enjoy!**

* * *

Kai was glad Ray had left him to it but was painfully aware Oliver was still stood next to him. Very next to him. Everything in him wanted to shove him away and tell him to beat it, but on the other hand, he saw those slit eyes and heard those little growls. Annoying Ray was more important.

Oliver kept on watching silently as he cooked, throwing in spices without a care for how much he was tossing in... Apart from the Cocoa powder. That he did measure.

"I must say it seems your cooking style suits your personality..." Oliver said in a slightly coy voice.

Kai cocked a brow at him. "Hn?"

Oliver's smirk grew. "Well... You're just going on instinct. It's rough round the edges but no doubt going to be exquisite..."

Ray's brow rose again, he had seen him and thought Kai was cooking with a blindfold on. What part of exquisite was anything like that terrible display of random spice tossing? He stood by what he said before, Kai was a pretend chef and Oliver was too prissy and preppy to really know anything. He probably couldn't even cook to save his life; his uncle was only just pulling his leg or something. He had to have been.

With his lips pressed into a thin line he sat there and stewed some more as he watched Oliver step just an inch closer to Kai. The hell was this? That was _his_ teammate, his captain!

Kai let out another 'hn' that resembled a laugh. "A rough diamond is still a diamond inside." He joined in.

Oliver let out a chuckle that made Kai tense. "Exactly... Just like you. Just waiting to be cut in to something beautiful."

Ray bit the inside of his cheek, really what the hell was this?! Was Oliver seriously flirting with Kai now? Had they actually been impaled earlier and this was a weird first stage of hell or something?

His stomach twisted in knots all the same though, something snapping in him slightly that he couldn't quite place why but still kept his mouth shut. Half of him was waiting to see what Kai would say and do about such a... Compliment.

His captain dropped the spoon he was holding and gave Oliver a dumb look for a second before it turned in to an insulated one. "The fuck are you yammering about?"

Ray's lips pursed together as he held in a laugh, that was exactly what he had been hoping for.

Oliver didn't flinch at all. "Just saying... I have an eye for this kind of thing. I know a work of art when I see one." He said as he reached a hand out, wiping some of the smudged blue paint on his face with his fingertips.

"Underneath a rough exterior lies something breathtaking..."

Ray's blood boiled for some reason and an unexpected hiss escaped him, quiet and low, as he watched Oliver touch Kai's face like he had a right to. His pupils slit again and he bared his fangs a little, even if the two of them couldn't see him behind them, that wasn't the point though. If Kai wanted him to strangle Oliver he'd do so without a second thought, that was _his_ captain dammit.

Kai blinked. What a complete weirdo. "Uh... Thanks?"

Oliver winked at him. "You're welcome..." His voice slipped out smoothly as he pulled himself away and skipped over to Ray, sitting beside him.

Ray's face fell, that was it? That's what Oliver got for touching him when he ended up being pinned between a bed, Tyson got snapped at and all the other times Kai made it apparent people were not to touch him!

His blood ran cold as Oliver happily sat himself down beside him, and he felt himself edge closer to the corner.

Oliver painted a broad smile on his face and edged closer to him. "As for you... I bet your cooking style is elegant... Clean..."

Ray cocked a brow at him, damn right it was. "Yeah, you can say that..."

The young Frenchman rest his chin on his hand. "Maybe even somewhat wild... Unexpected."

Kai's neck almost broke as he snapped it over his shoulder. "You can say that again... Ray here hunts and eats birds."

"I was six and I was starving! What would you have done if you didn't have someone there to feed you?!" Ray snapped at him quickly, the tips of his pointed ears turning blood red along with the rest of his face.

Kai shrugged. "Stolen some bread?"

Oliver's face fell. "Ah... You poor thing."

Ray looked between the two, of course he hadn't been expecting sympathy from the brick wall over there but that didn't mean he wanted it from Oliver either.

"It's fine... Lee's family took me in a few years later..." He mumbled to Oliver quietly as the blush on his face faded slowly.

"How awful!" Oliver continued as he touched his own chest.

Ray grumbled a little, the last thing he needed was another rich snobby asshole pitying him. So what, he had a rough childhood but that still taught him things that came in handy. He knew how to survive on his own, which was more helpful to the team than anything since the others wouldn't have lasted a day without him; aside from Kai of course.

"It's really okay." Ray tried again, just to get him to stop.

Kai kept his eyes on the pan and kept quiet. He hadn't known that and actually felt bad for what he just did. He'd apologize later...

Oliver patted Ray's hand sympathetically, looking grave but getting the hint. "How's that chili coming, Kai?"

"Good. Would be better to slow cook it, but already kinda late so..."

"You burn it yet?" Ray asked him dully, leaning his elbow up on his thigh and put the side of his cheek into the palm of his hand.

It was Kai's turn to growl a little. The apology for later cancelled already. "No! It's just as it should be!"

Ray chuckled a little, he still had it in him. Good, wouldn't be any fun if his plaything got bored with him already. "Well that's good to know then, was just checking on ya. Holler if you need help." He added with a fanged smirk as he watched Kai's back tense in front of him.

"Won't be needed." Kai bit back as he tried a little from the tip of the spoon, his sour expression turning smug. The one thing he could cook super well... Every time.

Ray rolled his eyes as he went silent, keeping his eyes on Kai's back as he could feel Oliver staring at him again.

"So Ray... You ever cut your hair?" Oliver asked suddenly.

Ray looked at him for a second, was that a trick question? "No." He told him bluntly.

Another chuckle left his feminine throat. "Oh... Just... I think some of those spikes gave you a trim earlier."

"WHAT?!" He yelled and pulled all his hair from around behind him and looked mortified.

His beautiful hair, what had Roberts evil castle done to it?! The ends were jagged and uneven now, almost at a slant and he felt tears prick at his eyes.

"My poor hair..." He whined out, holding onto it as if it were his child.

Kai turned around looking terrified. His spoon held limply at his side.

Oliver waved it off. "Don't worry! Easily fixed, I'm sure!"

"How can you fix this? Look at it!" Ray yelled as he held up the jagged ends and practically shoved it in Oliver's face. "I've been growing this out all my life, never has it ever been cut by anything, or touched by anyone but me."

Oliver pushed it away. "Well... Has now. You just need a hair dresser to give it a decent trim to even it out. Looks like it only took a little off some of the ends there."

"Nobody touches my hair." Ray hissed at him, pulling his hair around him as if Oliver was going to snatch it right then and there and hack at it with a butcher knife.

Oliver shrugged. "All right... So it stays uneven."

Ray looked down at his hair again and his stomach turned violently, it looked awful. As if Kai would have the answer he needed, feeling like his soul was being ripped in two, he looked up at his captain with tears in his eyes.

Kai's brow furrowed. He really did look upset. "I honestly can't see a difference..."

"...Yes it does..." Ray whimpered out at him, this was his fault. He had made them come out of their room for a midnight cooking show, he'd take his punishment if it meant saving his precious hair.

"Can you do it?" He asked as he looked back at Oliver, even asking him that caused his stomach to tighten harder and a cold shiver to run down his spine.

Oliver's eyes sparkled. "Sure! If I can find some decent scissors that is..."

Ray nodded a little, his heart beating faster in his chest as he gripped his hair around him tighter, making it look like he was covered in a dark black blanket.

"Do you want me to help?" His voice squeaked out at him.

Oliver waved his offer off. "Nah, I'm pretty sure one of the housekeepers or butlers will have some good scissors. I'll get right to it in the morning when they wake up." He comforted.

Kai on the other hand was stirring frantically. How did it go from _no one touches my hair_ to letting _Oliver_ of all people cut it!? Didn't ask him... He could do it...

Ray nodded sheepishly at him, his stomach unclenching some. "Okay... Um... Thanks."

Oliver gave him a nod. "You're in good hands. I've actually done some work as a stylist you know... With Jacques Dubois..." He informed him proudly.

Kai rolled his eyes. Of course he had... Was nothing this stupid French Tinker Bell couldn't do apparently... Even get Ray to like him.

"Oh... That's cool..." Ray said as his face felt a lil warm, he didn't have the slightest clue who that was but didn't really want to look like the stupid village boy again; he'd done that enough tonight apparently.

"I've been meaning to ask you, but how did you get down here and how did you know we almost got killed?" Ray asked him carefully.

Oliver started laughing. Hard. Even hit the counter a little. "I heard you two in the hall, used the peep hole through my bedroom wall to see what you were doing and decided to follow you to make sure you weren't getting in to trouble. After the traps went off, I had to take the elevator down here and this was the first place I happened to look." He told him.

Ray's eye twitched again before a short unamused chuckle passed his lips, looking dumbstruck. "You hear that Kai? They've got an elevator... In a damn castle... Silly us." His voice cracked a little as his eye twitched some more. "I really hate this place."

Kai was too busy stirring frantically with an eyebrow twitching. Of course there was an elevator...

Oliver gasped. "What!? Why!? This place is a blast! Especially when you figure out where the traps are! It's way more fun than my boring little mansion!"

"Well at least now I know I wasn't just seeing things with that painting watching us, you nearly gave me a heart attack. I only have two lives left now, thank you." Ray jabbed at him, not even sure why.

Maybe it was the mention of his 'little mansion' that he was sure wasn't anything but little. His hut was little, an elevator was little, not a damn mansion!

Oliver's little chuckle came back. "Sorry if I startled you. Just wanted to make sure you guys weren't up to anything you shouldn't be."

Kai appeared out of nowhere, slamming two bowls of hot chili in front of them. He'd taste tested it and it was, of course, perfection. Ray could sit and weep about being wrong while he played hairdresser with his new bestie...

"Here." He spat bluntly, sliding spoons over to them.

Ray jumped slightly and looked between the bowls Kai had body slammed onto the counter between him and Oliver, it looked good, smelled good too and it made his mouth water.

"Thanks." He picked it up along with the spoon, Oliver mimicking his movements and waited for him to try it first.

Oliver smiled in to it, enjoying the uneven shaped onions. He dipped in his spoon, taking only a small amount to taste and put it to his mouth, smacking his lips gently to let the flavor set in.

His eyes lit up. "This is excellent!" He praised loudly.

Ray shrugged his shoulders before he followed after him, least the kid didn't croak over and die so it must be safe to eat. The moment the chili touched his tongue his eyes lit up just as brightly as Oliver's, and to his dismay, a purr erupted from within his chest.

Kai stood at the counter with his arms folded. His face plastered in a level of smug that hadn't been seen in a while as he watched and heard him.

"Careful not to choke on your shame, Ray..."

"I can admit when I'm wrong, unlike someone else I know. Plus, what if I had just wanted you to make me something at twelve at night, in a creepy horror castle?" Ray asked smugly, his face slightly red but thankful there wasn't a snide remark about the noise he had just made.

Kai shrugged. He was right. He would never admit he was wrong. "Either way, I get to sleep knowing I was both right and made the kitty purr..."

There it was and with it he kissed his eighth life goodbye, his face burning as he stuttered out some kind of comeback before going to his famous line.

"I am not a damn cat!" He yelled at him, and like every time his pupils were slit and his fangs were bare.

His pointed ears perked at the door to the kitchen opening and he swiveled his head around with Oliver to see who had also decided to join the party. Half expecting it to be Tyson with a spear through the side of his head. Instead it was Johnny, leaning up against the door frame as he took everyone in.

"You sure about that? Look like a damn feline to me." His nasally voice rolled out, that grin Ray had wanted Kai to wipe off during their match painted back on his face.

Kai tensed as that familiar voice graced his ears. Not him... Of all people. Part of him wanted to dive in to the fridge and hide. A larger part of him wanted to kick his ass to death.

Oliver beamed. "Hey, Johnny! You're just in time for a little midnight snack!"

Johnny turned up his nose at him, "No thanks, only stopped by to see what all the commotion was. Of course it had to be these chumps of all things, what I don't get is why you're bothering hanging out with them though Oliver."

Ray's pupils slit into thinner points, "Because we're a fucking delight to be around." He snapped.

A small bead of sweat formed on Oliver's brow. "He's right… Minus the cursing..."

"Tch, hardly believe that. Specially that one, can tell he's at the bottom rung compared to the others. But you go ahead and knock yourself out Oliver, enjoy the common folk." Johnny retorted as he rolled his eyes and had nodded his head at Ray.

Ray ended up just staring at him, it was just one thing after another about his background tonight. Some of it was his fault, sure, but who the hell was this guy talking to him like that?!

Kai glared at him. "All those titles and all that cash doesn't make you any less of a piece of shit."

Johnny smirked at him but chose to throw his words back at Oliver, "You always did have a soft spot for the poor and weaker people around you, and you and Enrique thought it was a good idea to bring _them_ here? Of all the stupid ideas you two have had, this one takes the cake."

Oliver huffed. "You should give it a try. Like that time you tried caviar for the first time. The idea grossed you out, but once you tried it, you liked it."

"Trust me, there isn't anything in this room that would make me like anything. What, we have a weak ass captain with a weak ass team and then whatever the hell he is." He scoffed and motioned to Kai and Ray respectively.

Ray went a little numb, not sure what to say at the moment. His pupils had yet to dilate and his fangs were bare but he couldn't think of anything to say back. When it was Kai making fun of him he could handle it, because he knew he didn't mean it. Johnny on the other hand did, and that hurt more than he cared to admit.

Kai stalked up to him, wrapping his hand around Johnny's throat as he pushed him violently against the wall. "Mighty bold words to be using without your stupid suit of armor..." His voice seeped out eerily.

Ray jumped up quickly, his bowl of chili spilling on the floor in his haste to pull Kai off of him. "Kai! He's not worth it, now stop!" He yelled and pulled him back, which was a struggle to do in of itself.

Kai tried to push him off with his free hand. Last thing he needed was for Ray to show him up. Johnny, despite losing air in his lungs, smirked down at the two of them again.

"Ruffle your feathers there Kai?" He asked in a cocky tone.

Ray struggled again to pull Kai's hand off of Johnny while also fighting off the one that was trying to keep him at bay. "I said enough Kai! Don't stoop down to his fucking level, you're better than that!"

Kai's grip around his throat tightened as his eyes burned brighter before he released him. Ray took the opportunity to wedge himself between the two of them, Johnny getting the hint and stepping back into the hall a little ways as he discreetly inhaled the precious air into his lungs.

"Why'd you stop him? It was just getting fun."

"I'm only stopping him so I don't have to clean up his mess when he's done with you." Ray growled at him as he barricaded the doorway with his body.

Oliver clapped his hands to get their attention. "I think that's about enough of all of this!" He scolded in a tone that still didn't sound as threatening as he probably meant it to. "It's getting late. Should probably head back up to bed."

"Well then get me my chocolates out of the pantry, it's the only reason I came down here anyways." Johnny called out to him past the other two, ignoring their heated glares.

Kai let out a snort. "Think you're shit out of luck there, pal..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Johnny asked him quickly and then took in Ray's smug and almost guilty look on his face. "You little peasant ate my chocolate?!" His nasally voice cracked and he sounded like a nails on a chalk board.

"We saved you from yourself... Don't want your hips to get as big as your head." Kai told him innocently.

Ray snorted out a laugh, that was a good one. Johnny on the other hand didn't think so, his face about as red as his hair.

"Should have thrown you outside with the rest of the animals!" He shot out as he stepped up to jab a finger in Ray's chest.

Kai grabbed his finger in a flash and bent it back hard. "You touch my teammate one more time..." He warned in a low growl.

Ray came out of his stunned dazed for a minute, everything Johnny had said about him stung and he was half tempted to let Kai get his hands on him. But since when did he need someone saving him? Wasn't the first time people talked badly about him and was sure not going to be the last.

He planted his feet more firmly into the floor and with both hands shoved Johnny back away from them, almost pulling Kai with him only to get stopped by Ray's own body still stuck between the two of them.

"Last warning, from the both of us, back off." He growled low, his fangs bare and his claws had come out on their own and hadn't realized it until then since the front of Johnny's shirt was ripped.

Johnny looked down at his torn shirt and back up at the other two, weighing his options. He turned his nose up at them again, that stupid smirk on his face.

"Fine then, I settle my problems in the beydish anyways. Hardly either of you are worth my time." He flicked his wrist at them as he started down the hall, back to whatever hole in the ground he had crawled out of.

"Glad I'm not any part of such a lousy team!" His voice echoed back down the hall at them and Ray didn't move until he couldn't hear his footsteps anymore.

Oliver sighed, his nerves in pieces. He didn't like violence... Outside the beydish that is. "Well... I think that's our cue to call it a night."

Ray heard him but it was like he ignored him, spinning around and pushing Kai back into the kitchen still with his pissed off look on his face and kicked the door shut behind him.

"The hell was that?! What were you thinking doing that to him? You do realize who he is right, that he could have you arrested for assault with the snap of his finger." He reeled off on him, it wasn't like Kai to lose his cool like that and part of seeing him snap like that had scared him a little.

Kai's frown deepened. "And do you know who I am!?" He bit back, "Like he would call the cops on me anyway!"

"No, I really don't..." Ray sighed out heavily as he ran a hand through his bangs, this had been some night. "I've never seen you snap like that, especially with someone spouting off shit about our team. And he probably won't, but you still shouldn't have done that." Ray argued in a slight huff, when did he get so tired all of a sudden?

Kai's fists clenched. "Fine! Next time I'll sit back and do nothing when he insults you... Us!" He corrected quickly.

Ray cocked a brow at him, that's what that was about? Little old village boy? He would have laughed, if he didn't find it endearing in a way.

"He's not the first and won't be the last, it's what rich assholes do Kai. No offense Oliver. Been dealing with it all my life, it's kind of why I'm so good at dealing with you." He joked a lil and nudged him in the side, "Either way, thanks though."

Oliver waved it off, glancing between them both.

Kai shrugged roughly. "Whatever..." He went to leave the kitchen before it hit him that he had no idea how to get back up to the room...

Oliver seemed to read his mind, linking his arm around Ray's. "C'mon! I'll show you the elevator!"

Ray's face warmed, that was slightly unexpected, but hell Oliver wasn't that bad of a person after all and he let him keep his hold on him.

"Mind taking me up to the other's room? Kind of wanna be with them after all of this." Ray asked him quietly as they stepped out into the hall.

Kai turned around. What the hell was this now!? This is what he got for cooking him a life changing chilli and sticking up for him? _Ditched_!?

"You should come too, we can get the rest of our things in the morning. Be bad if one of them wandered out of their room sleep walking and set off a trap or something." Ray said as he felt Kai's eyes trying to burn a hole in his head, why he wasn't sure but after everything he just wanted to be with his family for the rest of the night.

Kai rolled his eyes. He didn't want to be in with the others, but those rooms did have a creepy vibe. Hardly somewhere he wanted to spend alone... For once.

Ray ignored the eye roll he got, not even sure what it was for anyways, and let Oliver drag him down the hall to where the elevator sat on the opposite end of where they had originally come from. He wasn't even going to bother and try to keep track of where they were going now with their own private tour guide, but if he was going to be honest. Stepping back out in that hall did scare him a little bit again.

Kai tensed as a hand wrapped around his bicep and started to drag him. Looking over, he saw the giddy French boy skipping like a pixie with the two of them in his grasp. The foul mood Johnny had put him in made him far less tolerable, wrenching it out of his grip.

"I can walk without assistance..." He bit at him angrily.

The green haired boy carried on with his usual smile. Was worth a shot, he figured. He stopped at a wooden panel hidden in the wall and pulled a lever, humming to himself while the other two stood silent and tired. Sure enough, there was an elevator... In a castle... The wall sliding open to show a carpeted box for them to travel up unscathed.

Ray's nose curled a little, that looked just as dangerous as the traps did. He stepped in with Oliver, his arm getting squeezed every now and then from the other's excitement. What he was excited about, Ray wasn't sure. Though he did feel a bit bad that Kai had snapped at him like that and whispered in his ear.

"Don't let him get to you too much." He said quietly enough that Kai shouldn't hear him.

Oliver giggled just as quietly, leaning in to his ear back. "Oh, please. I've dealt with Johnny for years, Kai's a puppy compared to him."

Ray rolled his eyes but somehow could see that, "He always that pleasant?" He asked in a low growl.

"Only if he doesn't like you!" Oliver answered back in a normal volume.

Ray nodded, not that he didn't care if Johnny liked him or not really. "His loss, I'm a fucking delight." He said with a bit of cockiness to his voice, "Isn't that right Kai?"

"Mhmm..." He answered gruffly as he held on to his folded arms.

He knew who they were talking about, and all it did was make him angrier and more bitter. He'd never wanted to beat the shit out of someone so badly, and he had been traveling with Tyson for months.

Ray rolled his eyes at his back again, the elevator taking them up as Oliver pushed a button and settled back against him as his hair stood on end as the machine rumbled to life.

"Maybe we should have taken the stairs..."

Oliver hugged his arm and rested his head on Ray's shoulder. "It's all right, Ray. I promise to get you back up safely. Don't worry your pretty head about it."

Ray's mouth hung open as his brain misfired on him, this boy really liked to be close but he couldn't find it in him to tell him to let go. Even if he desperately wanted to and looked everywhere but at the boy clung to his arm, his face burning.

Oliver's head finally lifted as the door opened. "Here we are mes amis!" He announced as he proceeded to drag Ray out, a grumpy Kai following behind.

"A who and a what now?" Ray asked a bit perplexed at the unknown words Oliver had spouted, following after him best he could.

Oliver laughed. " _My friends_ , thought everyone knew what that meant!" He chuckled as he kept dragging him.

Kai's eyes narrowed. "Typical French... Thinks the world revolves around you..."

Ray stopped, pulling Oliver with him. What was this now? Earlier the two of them were just fine, so what was Kai's problem now?

"What's wrong? Aside from Johnny being an ass, you're not being very nice." He said and stood in the middle of the hall with Oliver still stuck to his arm, facing Kai.

Kai scowled. "Me? I'm not the one being rude here!"

Ray rose a brow as he looked between the two of them again, "Whose being rude?"

Kai's blood started to boil. He'd had enough of this whole damn place. It had been nothing but a disaster and a ball ache since they arrived.

"Nothing. Just forget it." He snapped as he pushed by them and kept walking.

Oliver watched him, perplexed as to what he might have done.

Ray watched him go, did he even know where the kids room was cus he didn't. "Do you know where you're even going?" He called after him.

"Back to _our_ room!" He called back. He'd be damned if he was going to make his night worse by bunking in with the swamp creatures.

"No you're not." Ray huffed and pulled out of Oliver's hold, quickly catching up to Kai and tugging his arm back to stop him. "You don't even know where it's at and this hall doesn't look like the one we were on, let's go room with the kids. They're probably asleep anyways and won't even notice us come morning."

Kai huffed and considered his options. He didn't know where his room was... "Fine. Let's just hurry up and go."

Ray gave him a small smile, that went better than he had expected and looked back at Oliver so he could play tour guide again. All the while his hand was still gently resting over Kai's arm, half forgetting that he had even touched him.

Oliver skipped down the hall ahead of them, his light feet barely making a sound on the floor as he did.

"Follow me!" He whispered as he passed them.

Kai pulled his arm away from Ray and did as he was told reluctantly. On top of everything that had happened, now he was going to have to listen to Tyson snoring or Kenny pissing in his pants because of the storm...

Ray just smirked a little, this had really been one hell of a night, and followed after their little jumpy tour guide down the hall to a door near the end of it.

"Thanks Oliver."

Oliver twirled a little as he stopped at the door, curtsying in front of it. "You're welcome! I bid you boys a good night!"

"Night, thanks again." Ray waved at him as he opened the door and stepped in, holding it open and waiting for Kai to come in in case he decided to try and run off on him.

Kai rolled his eyes. His plan had been to run off... He stormed in by Ray, scowling at the three dumplings asleep in their beds and climbed on to the couch. Ray shut the door and stepped in and took a quick look at the others asleep, of course Max was sleeping on that big bed by himself and Ray wasn't about sleep beside him. He still had a bruise from the last time he slept with him on his leg.

There was another couch in the large room but before he went to lay down he went towards the closet in hopes of finding some blankets and pillows for the two of them, thankfully there were some extra and he grabbed them down and brought the ones for Kai over to him.

Kai looked up from his huff to see Ray holding out some blankets. He sat himself up briefly to take them off him.

"Thanks." He whispered, not that he had a chance in hell of waking them anyway.

"You're welcome, goodnight Kai." Ray said to him with a broad fanged smile and went off to the other couch near the end of Tyson and Kenny's bed.

He made up the couch and laid down but sleep didn't come to him, and like a bad dream the others started to stir on their beds. Great, they were awake now... Unless they had only been faking since they stepped into the room.

"Tyson, are you up?" Kenny's small voice came out, curled on his side beside Tyson in their bed and Ray's ears perked.

They should have been asleep hours ago, why were they still up?

"Ugh, I can't get to sleep." Tyson said, eyes now open with his fingers laced together over his chest.

"Me either, we should do something." Max said from his bed, shifting slightly to where he looked at the back of the couch Kai had laid down on.

Ray realized that they had kept themselves up thinking about Kai and after the events they had gone through, up to Johnny making his appearance in the kitchen, Ray wanted to do something too. The redhead really needed to get taken down a peg.

"I've got it." He said as he shot up on the couch he had just laid down on, it wasn't as comfortable as the bed he had been in earlier and even though he was beyond tired he probably wasn't going to sleep well on it.

"We should all challenge those guys." At that the others sat up in their beds, giving him a questioning look.

"What?!" Kenny asked.

"We'll challenge them as a team." Ray said as he shifted to turn and look at them, "That way we can test our mettle against all of them."

"Count me in." Max looked beyond excited, fist bumping the air slightly. "Yeah, the Bladebreakers rule!"

"Alright, I'm in too!" Tyson, never one to give up a challenge, looked just as excited as Max did.

Kenny looked between them all as they got up from their beds and couch, meeting in the middle where they put their hands together. Kenny stood back, thinking it over until he realized he was outnumbered.

"We'll give them a beybattle they'll never forget." Tyson said, as if it was already cemented that they were going to do this. Looking at Kenny expectantly with the other two.

"Oh alright." Kenny shrugged a little before stepping up to join the other three, "We'll avenge Kai's loss together as one." He said as he placed his hand on the top of the others.

As they laughed about their crazy idea Kai pulled his blanket closer to his chest, having been awake and listening to it all as he grumbled quietly to himself.


	12. A Knight to Remember

**Welcome back guys! Thank you all for the lovely reviews last chapter. Here we are with another night in Robert's creepy horror castle, hope ya'll enjoy and we'll see you on the first!**

* * *

 **Season 1, Episode 39**

The wager had been made, if they lost to the Europeans they would lose their place in the finals and going to Russia for the championship title. To the few of them it was a risk they were willing to take, they knew that with their strength and their bond they had formed over the course of their trip they could win. They would need to, or they would lose more than just the battles they had found themselves in the coming day.

One particular team member, and more importantly the captain, was not thrilled. He had come too far for them to screw this up for him, it wasn't what he wanted but once more he was being out voted by the pack of immature children he had the displeasure of knowing. But while he was left to wonder about the fate of his Beyblading future, another was left with a far greater predicament. The fate of his hair.

After getting an unwanted trim from the sharp blades of a trap door the previous evening, Oliver stayed true to his word, hunting down a pair of hairdressing scissors and insisting the sweating Chinese blader leave it to him. As much as Oliver had reassured, as many times as Ray had repeated in his head that it needed to be done he could not stop the slight trembling of his shoulders. This was the worst day of his life, and he had been left alone to suffer it in Oliver's room.

Where the others were at this point he didn't know and calling out for one of them to be there and support him would probably not work, so he did his best to take it like a man. It was just a trim after all.

The brush in Oliver's hand went down his long locks smoothly, the French man was being gentle and careful and if it wasn't for his nerves having snapped on him he probably would have been purring at the gentle menstruations.

"I don't mean to be a bother, but can you give me one more minute?" He asked as he heard Oliver clicking the scissors together behind him.

Oliver frowned in sympathy, taking a soft, elegant hand and gently patting his shoulder.

"Of course..." He told him in a voice that sounded like he was getting ready to bury the family dog.

Ray took in another shaky breath; it was now or never. They couldn't stay here all night, even if he desperately wanted to.

"Okay." He said, screwing his eyes shut and gripping his pants in his hands tightly.

Oliver nodded, running the comb through a section of hair and gently clamping the split, uneven ends between his two fingers. Like anything of beauty, it deserved the utmost care...

Gently and precisely, the silver scissors snipped, letting a small shower of dark hair flutter to the floor. Ray bit his tongue, why he wanted to scream like Oliver was taking the blades to his skin he didn't know but thankfully he had stopped it in time.

With a few more snipping noises behind him, another shuffle here and there it was done. He was free to go but his eyes didn't open, and his shaking had yet to stop. There was still the weight of it all, pulling at the back of his head, so more than likely it was all there still aside from the uneven ends, but just how much was still there?

"Is... Is it done?" He asked, praying to whoever would listen that this torment was over.

Oliver took a step back, running his eyes over his work to check for perfection. He let out a satisfied grin as he pulled out a small mirror to show him from the back.

"Open your eyes and see for yourself!"

Ray cracked one open, holding his breath before he released it. Honestly, it looked the same as it did before it had met Robert's evil castle.

"Thank you." His other eye opened, his trembling finally ceasing.

Oliver's eyes met him in the mirror, leaning forward and running his fingers through the sides of his hair, flicking it to fall over his shoulders.

"You're more than welcome! I told you I'd take good care of it, didn't I?"

"You did." Ray blushed a little, unsure what to do all of a sudden. "I'm really sorry for being such a big baby over it." He chuckled nervously as he forced himself to stand, just to put up a slight distance from him since he liked to be touchy.

Oliver shook his head with the same serene smile as he continued to run his fingers through it. "Don't apologize... You're like Samson... Your hair gives you strength..."

"Um... Yeah..." Who?! "I um... I'll see you at dinner." He stepped back, just to get his fingers out of his hair.

He waved at him once he was at the door, getting a flutter of fingers back that made him flush a deeper red and skirt out the door quickly. Going down the hall to his room, hand on the handle where he took in another deep breath.

Kai had come in here and holed himself up, clearly pissed at the world again, they hadn't seen him since the Europeans had accepted their challenge of facing them on as a team. Kai hadn't said a word about it, then again he hadn't been around to say anything either.

Finally, steeling his nerves, he turned the handle and stepped in with a slight twirl.

"He fixed it!" He said with a bright smile, hoping to keep another storm at bay.

Kai raised his annoyed eyes to him. "Who fixed what?" He bit, wondering what the hell had happened now behind his back.

"Oliver, he fixed my hair." Ray said in that same cheery tone, they were still on good terms... Right?

"See, look!" He spun around, his hair fanning around him till it settled at the back of his knees in an even straight line. "No more uneven ends!"

Kai's eyes narrowed as they fell to the perfect ends of his hair. "Can't really see a difference..." He replied bluntly.

Ray rolled his eyes at him as he turned back around, giving him a slight pout. "Maybe you need glasses?" He suggested, tossing the hair that had fallen over his shoulder back and got a tickle running down his spine suddenly.

He reached to itch but it was just in the right spot that he couldn't. He eyed Kai on the bed, he wasn't doing anything but reading so he took a running start and dive bombed down onto the mattress beside him onto his stomach, shaking the entire thing as his body hit.

"Scratch!" He demanded, the tickling on his back getting to the point it was now annoying.

Kai's body bounced with the sudden weight on the bed, making him startle a little. "Excuse me?!" He spat angrily.

Since when did he get given orders?!

"Scratch, I can't reach it." Ray repeated, trying to but failing. "And don't you use those spikes on your arm guards either." He added quickly.

His eyebrow twitched. First the entire brat pack went behind his back, and ignored his authority making that dumb stupid deal. Now he was getting ordered to scratch his back?!

"Tough shit! Go rub up on a tree or something, _wildling_!"

Ray huffed, that was unfair. "You're right there!"

"And there are trees out there!" He snapped as he pointed out the window.

"I'll get lost." Ray argued, the only reason he had made it safely back to the room at all was because of Oliver dragging him the entire way.

"Ugh, it's annoying!" He tried to reach it again, not only was it being annoying so was Kai.

"...I know the feeling..." He growled as he glared at him, refusing to move his folded arms.

"Ugh, you're such an ass!" Ray cried, flipping on his back to try and scratch the itch he couldn't reach. Wiggling on the top of it to try and get it to go away, messing up the sheets around them.

"Whose Samson by the way?" He asked in between wiggles.

Kai cocked a brow and turned his head to him. Samson? He racked his brains. Was it another damn European blader they wanted to go on a quest to find?

"What?" He bit, unwilling to admit he didn't know some hotshot blader.

"Oliver said something about this Samson guy, his hair gives him strength?" Ray asked as his wiggling died down, the itch still ever present on his back. "Said that I'm like him? But I don't know any Samson..."

Kai's lips turned up in a smirk. "Hn..." He chuckled, "He's from the Bible." He informed.

"Oh..." Ray cocked a brow and rolled back over onto his stomach, "Did he have long hair or something?"

Kai nodded, "He was like the Hercules of the Bible. Super strong and under a vow never to cut his hair, or he'd lose his strength." He said before he shrugged a little, "Then some bitch shaved him."

Ray's skin pricked, "What a witch!" He yelled as he sat his head up, looking horrified. "Oliver only trimmed mine, so I should still have like what. 98 percent left?" He asked.

Kai's brow cocked higher to a teasing one. Fuck him. If he was going to go behind his back with the others and place a wager that high, he should make them sweat...

"Maybe he's your Delilah... Cut your hair... We'll see if it worked if you go up against him..."

"Don't even joke like that!" Ray spat, giving him a small glare. "Now will you scratch this damn itch!" He asked in a huff.

Kai sniffed, "Why don't you get _Oliver_ to do it?"

"Cause he's not in here?" Ray said slowly, like Kai was a three year old.

"Didn't stop you running to him before..." He muttered under his breath as he stubbornly stayed put.

Ray cocked a brow at that, what did that mean? His mouth opened to speak when there were a few soft knocks on the door and a slight pause, before their bedroom door opened.

"Hellloooo?"

"Oliver!" Ray cried out desperately at hearing his voice, actually relieved to see him and his touchy self.

"Scratch!" He begged, pointing at his back.

Green hair appeared in a flash, skipping his way to the bed, delighted to pet the man-cat.

"Sure! Direct me!" He said gleefully as his perfectly manicured nails went to work on the center of his spine.

Kai sat wide eyed. Lost for... Anything.

What was this now!?

"Lil higher… Oooo right there!" Ray guided him, finally the itch being relieved and bit back a purr.

"Thank you, again." He sighed happily, sitting up to face Oliver standing on the side of their bed and then cocking a brow. "But what're you doing here?"

"Ah!" He said as he reached into his pocket and tossed him a small tub. "This is a conditioning treatment. Gotta make sure those ends don't split!"

Ray eyed the small thing in his hands, were his ends split?! "Thanks..."

Kai let out a mocking snort. Of course _Oliver_ was a walking beauty therapist... Probably carried around nail files and a sewing kit everywhere he went, too...

Oliver's eyes followed the snort, his lips curling in to a small smirk. "I'm pretty good with coloring too, if you need your roots done while you're here!" He winked.

Kai suddenly choked on his snort and sat stiffer.

How _dare_ he!

"Fuck yourself! I don't color my hair!"

Ray sat there, trying hard not to laugh at the two he was unfortunately sitting between.

"You know what's awful." He directed at Oliver, grabbing his big wide eyes and attention. "He wouldn't scratch my back for me." He told him in a fake hurt voice.

Oliver's eyes went sad, "...Why not?" He asked, putting him on the spot.

Kai tensed even harder. "None of your business! Now was there something else?!"

Oliver winked again, "Actually, I was wondering if I could borrow those big strong arms of yours to help me with something..."

Ray chuckled behind his hand, still finding it hilarious the way Oliver spoke to Kai. "Careful, he might tell you to go find a tree to use instead."

Kai's ego got stroked too hard to be mad at him. About time someone made him feel needed...

"Uh... Sure?" He said as he snapped his book shut, first paragraph unread yet again as he put it on the side and got himself up to follow the fruity Frenchman.

Oliver let out his own fluttery giggle as he used both his dainty hands to wrap around his pale bicep.

"Got two tree trunks right here..."

Instantly Ray felt a tight twist in his gut, once again Oliver was getting too touchy for his liking. He held down the growl in his throat, narrowing his eyes as he watched Oliver lean into his captain's side.

Part of him wanted to go, but Oliver didn't ask for _his_ help... Whatever it was probably wasn't that important anyways, more than likely he needed help lifting a piece of paper. Kai's face flushed a little, trying his best not to flex, despite sort of wanting to.

He cleared his throat. "Lead the way..."

Oliver let out another flirty chuckle, hands still holding onto his arm as he pulled him towards the door.

"So how often do you work out?" He asked as he pulled him out the door.

Ray snatched up his hair wrap he had left on the table by the bed, making himself comfortable so he could braid it. A slight growl finally escaping him as he tried to block them out and Oliver's flirting, not even sure why it bothered him.

The moment Ray was out of sight, Kai caved and flexed, smirking a little when he got an excited 'ooooooh' from Oliver.

"Ah... Ya know... Train a lot..."

"I can tell!" Oliver told him back as he poked at it, "Going to be real hard fighting against such a beautiful team! A chiseled figure of a man like you, someone as stunning as Ray! Especially that hair! Was like touching liquid silk!" He gushed.

Kai's bicep immediately went lax, feeling a shooting burn down his spine.

 _He_ could have fixed his hair for him... He'd offered. How hard could it be to snip some hair in a line?! But _nooooo_ , he wasn't as good as Tinkerbell over here...

"So... What did you need me so bad for?" He asked more curtly.

Oliver's infectious little giggle came back.

* * *

Almost an hour since Kai had wandered out of their room with Oliver, Gustav had come and collected Ray from his room, the other three already there and following the butler like he was a mother duck. He joined them in the hall and followed him down towards the massive dining room, the others who knew their way around the death trap already sitting there and waiting for them.

As they sat down around the long table other maids came out with silver trays, each balancing on either hand and laid down in front of them perfectly in sync.

Tyson's mouth watered instantly as his was set in front of him, rubbing his hands together. Ray's nose caught the familiar smell hidden under the silver bowl on the top of the tray, though he refused to smirk any until the servants lifted the tops of the trays to reveal what he already knew was their dinner.

"Chili?" Came a chorus of questioning glances at the bowls in front of them.

Robert raised a perplexed brow, sat at the head of the table with his other 'team mates' as he lifted his head from the bowl to Gustav.

"This wasn't the meal you stated earlier today?"

Gustav tensed, trying to hold the arm holding the pristine white cloth on his arm straight.

"M-master Oliver insisted on cooking this evening..." He informed him.

Oliver glanced around with a bashful smile. "It's the least I could do for your hospitality, Robert..." He told him.

Robert's brow lifted higher. "And you traded in high class, French cuisine for street food?" He asked before a sly smirk cracked, "Ah! For the benefit of our guests! How very kind..."

Kai's fists clenched under the table, twisting his napkin.

"Hey, easy there Robert. You know as well as I do that whatever Oliver makes is going to be perfect. Also, they already ate you out of house and home earlier." Enrique quickly defended his friend, the first of the more refined at the table to actually dip his spoon in and inspect it for a second.

"Oliver... Did you cut yourself?" He asked, giving him a concerned look after clocking the oddly shaped onions on the top of his spoon.

Oliver looked touched by the compliment before his face made a rare, hard expression. Him?! Cut himself?!

"No!"

Enrique rose a brow, glancing at the onions again and the chunkiness in them. They looked like he had worn a blindfold and hacked into them like a barbarian. Ray on the opposite side of him bit back the laugh, his shoulders shaking as he sat there between Kai and Max.

Tyson was already halfway through his bowl, trying to speak through a mouthful. "Is really good." He declared, Kenny on his other side trying to hide himself as he ate quietly and clearly embarrassed.

Johnny sat there, staring at it as if it was offending his ancestors. Robert gave Oliver a polite, forced smile as he scooped up a silver spoonful. Hesitating under his French friend's watch before carefully placing the unknown food to his mouth. With the subtle smack of his lips, analyzing it, his face softened.

"Interesting! Flavorful with just enough spice without being overpowering to the palette and a richness I wasn't expecting! Very well done indeed."

Kai's shoulders shifted as his chest filled with self-pride, holding in a giant smirk. Johnny gave Robert an odd look, Enrique was already four spoons in and hadn't keeled over yet so he bit the bullet and took up his own spoon and dipped it in.

He could feel eyes on him; gold, red, and light purple as if in waiting and expecting of him. Why they were staring was one thing and he ignored them as he plopped the food into his mouth.

The sour look he had on his face vanished, he had plenty of Oliver's dishes before but this was incredible for such a peasant dish.

"I agree with Robert, Oliver, it is very well done indeed." He went to dip in for seconds, his taste buds already missing the flavor on his tongue.

Subtly Ray nudged Kai in the side, he wasn't stupid. Oliver didn't make this, and he knew it probably filled Kai's already swollen head with more pride. Finally dipping his own spoon with the rest of the table to eat.

Kai subtly leaned over, "Told ya... Cocoa powder..." He whispered quietly.

Ray smirked around the spoon in his mouth, "You have, once again, proven me wrong." He admitted just as quietly back.

Oliver looked between them and gushed a little as he took his own mouthful. As the table kept eating in content silence Enrique finally glanced up and turned to the only person he ever considered his best friend. How he thought he could fool him was beyond him, but Enrique was more than just good looks.

"So, who really made this?" He asked, setting his spoon on the side to signal that he was done like the refined gentleman he was now that the bowl was empty.

Oliver glanced up, giving him a sly smirk. "Whatever do you mean?" He asked innocently, blushing slightly that he knew his food well enough to know his style.

Enrique gave him a slight huff, "I know you didn't do this, as good as it is. It's not yours." He turned to look across from him at Ray, "You?" He asked, he hadn't seen any of the Bladebreakers since earlier on the tennis courts.

Ray shook his head, but he wasn't going to speak up.

Oliver grinned at him. "Guess agaaaainnn!" He said melodically, enjoying this little game. He wondered how long it would take to figure out it was the gruff one...

Enrique frowned; Johnny seemed to stiffen as they both looked down the line of Bladebreakers. Tyson had been too stunned when it came out, Max looked like he could cook and then the little one on the other end shivering didn't seem likely.

"Max." Both Enrique and Johnny said together.

The blonde looked up, clearly unaware of what was going on as he had been taken to cloud nine with what he had been eating and trying to fight Tyson's spoon to stay out of his bowl.

"Yes?"

"So it was you." Enrique grinned.

Kai bit his tongue while Oliver chuckled at the dopey blonde's expression.

"Was me?" Max cocked a brow, giving them both big confused puppy dog eyes.

"Did you make this or not blondie?" Johnny asked, gesturing at the food.

"No." Max's brow rose higher as Ray shot Johnny a dirty look across from the table, one more dirty insult at his golden child and he'd get a face full of chili.

Oliver's grin grew larger. These guys were hilarious. "Guess agaaaaaain..." He said as he leaned his chin on his hand.

The last person they had was Kai, but they couldn't picture him in an apron standing over a stove and making chili for them all. The longer Enrique looked at him though, it seemed like his type of food.

"It's really good, you're full of surprises there aren't you Kai?" He smirked at him and Tyson sputtered down the table.

"YOU MADE THIS!? You can cook and you didn't tell us?!" He yelled, halfway pushing himself onto the table.

Johnny sputtered for another reason, his bowl almost empty and he pushed it away from him as if it really was offending his ancestors now.

Kai resisted thanking Enrique and instead raised an annoyed brow at... All of them.

"Yes, shrimp. Your powers of deduction are outstanding..." He replied sarcastically.

"What's outstanding is this food dude!" Tyson countered, ignoring the name calling since he had thoroughly enjoyed the food.

Ray snickered again, finishing his bowl to the last drop. He hadn't gotten to have it the other night since it had spilled when Kai went to go strangle Johnny, he was happy he got to actually have it all. Even if it meant choking on his shame.

"That's enough yelling Tyson, we're in somebody else's house... Castle... Show some manners."

"Yes mom..." Tyson rolled his eyes and sat down, "Do we get seconds?"

Kai's shoulders went again. For the first time, he felt something that resembled warmth towards Tyson.

Oliver let out a laugh, "There's plenty more! Gustav, would you mind?"

"It wasn't that great..." Came a distorted mumble from across the happy family.

Kai's fiery glare glanced to the source. The fuck-wad of Glasgow...

"S'matter _Johnny_? Too spicy for ya?" He asked innocently.

Johnny rose a defending brow, "Tasted like dirt." He spat.

Enrique elbowed him in the ribs, hard, "It was not, save your crap for the beydish."

"I'm just being honest, was just sparing Oliver's feelings because I thought he made it." Johnny said casually.

Tyson gave him a scowl, out of all of them Johnny was a real dick compared to the others. Sure, they all had their snobbish noses stuck too high in the air but Johnny couldn't see past his at all.

"You know what dirt tastes like?" He asked in a mocking tone.

"Wouldn't surprise me, he looks like the kind to dine on whatever his nasty feet pick up." Ray chimed in, giving the Scot a glare.

Oliver shot a glare, too. "I also think it's a little rich coming from someone who couldn't work out how to use a toaster..."

Kai sank into himself a little. This was just embarrassing now, all of them sticking up for him like that.

"If he didn't like it, he didn't like it. I'm sure Gustav could rustle up some... Haggis... Or whatever the hell they eat in Scotland."

Ray turned to look at him, giving him a soft look. There went up the walls around him, even after they stood up for him.

"We all know he's lying; his bowl is almost empty." He said.

"I was hungry! And that sounds perfect, Gustav!" Johnny snapped his fingers, "It's a lot better than eating dirt." He sneered at the other fire wielding blader, only to jump in his chair and shoot the glare at the feline who had kicked him under the table.

Oliver and the others gave him a puzzled look for his sudden movement.

"What's wrong?" He snapped

Ray shot him a challenging look, would he tattle or not?

Johnny sat there, all eyes on him as he subtly rubbed his sore leg with his other foot. "Nothin'." He bit and pushed himself away from the table, he had enough of this group.

"As you said, I'll leave it for the beydish. Hope you'll all be able to sleep after eating that slop." He waved over his shoulder as he left.

They watched him go, before Robert looked around awkwardly. Despite them not being his usual caliber of guests, they were guests none the less.

"Forgive his rudeness. I for one enjoyed it." He told him in a monotone voice.

"Yeah, I'm still waiting for seconds here!" Tyson chimed up.

"If you wouldn't mind Gustav?" Max was next to grab the butlers attention.

"I think I could do with another bowl." Kenny added as they pointed down at their clean bowls.

Ray swelled with pride; he had such good little children.

Kai cringed on the inside. It was just a god damn chilli. He didn't need a cheerleading squad. He wiped his hands with his napkin and threw it down, necking his water before pushing his chair back.

"Knock yourselves out. Night."

Ray deflated; they were just trying to be supportive here. He watched the kids deflate with him as Kai swept out of the room, his scarf trailing behind him until it disappeared around the door way.

"What a surprise..." Ray mumbled, shaking his head.

Tyson frowned, "What's his problem?"

"Maybe he's just tired after standing over a stove to cook us this." Max suggested quietly.

Oliver felt bad. This was all his idea after all...

"He's probably resting up before tomorrow! We should probably think about doing the same, huh?" He directed at Enrique for back up.

"Sounds like a plan, you boys make sure you get enough sleep so we don't trash you too badly." He playfully shot at the others.

"I'll follow you Oliver, since we're next to each other. You three be careful." Ray said as he got up, following Oliver as he stood up.

Enrique shot up from his chair, "I'll walk with you!"

Oliver bid the others good night, thanking the staff before leading the way for Ray. Oliver walked down the grand, carpeted halls with a spring in his step.

"I don't care what Johnny says, that was really good! Suits him, doesn't it?" He said almost dreamily.

"It really does." Enrique mused, eyeing Oliver beside him a little. "He made it completely by himself or did you help any?" He asked in a teasing tone, keeping himself between Oliver and Ray as they walked the halls.

"That was all him!" He praised, "I just sat back and watched! And boy... Was it a show!" He carried on in his dreamy tone, "To see someone who seems like such a perfectionist lose himself in the kitchen, going on instinct like that..."

Both Enrique and Ray shot him a look, neither looking like they cared for his swooning. "I think we get the picture there Oliver." Enrique said in a slight jealous tone.

"Oh ho... You have to see it to believe it!" He carried on, "Who knew someone could make chopping look so... Rugged and masculine..."

Ray choked on his spit, his face slightly flushing. Thinking back on the night before, what Oliver was describing was exactly what he saw. Enrique continued shooting him a dirty jealous look.

"I bet I could do it." He interjected quickly and Ray rolled his eyes, was he really fixing to jump in and try to out shine Kai now?

Oliver gave a musical laugh. "Oh, Enrique! You would have cut your fingers off!" He joked before turning and winking at him, "But you have so many other strengths..."

Enrique sputtered, his face turning red with embarrassment before he blushed at the compliment. "Thanks... You too."

Oliver turned his head back and arched a brow out of sight. "So many things to impress _the girls_..." He said innocently, "Oh! And the arms on him!" He added suddenly.

Ray bit down on his tongue hard. Sure, they could be impressed all day and night, would do none of them any good. For some reason that made a weird sense of relief wash down his back.

"Yes... We've seen them..." Enrique said bitterly, finally reaching Ray's door. "Welp, here you are. Good night."

Ray gave him a weird look, why he was getting bit at he didn't know but he waved at the two and left them to their little lovers spat.

"You okay?" Ray asked as he stepped into the room after shutting out Oliver and Enrique on the other side in the hall, listening the two of them go into Oliver's room since Enrique said he thought Oliver would like the company.

Kai sighed out his nose as yet again, he was stopped just before he was going to finally reach the second paragraph of his damn book.

"Peachy. Why?"

"Cus I know that look." Ray said as he sat down beside him on the bed, making himself comfortable beside him against the mound of pillows. Minus the one they murdered the first night there.

Kai slammed the book in his lap and snapped his head at him angrily. "Oh, you don't know shit!" He fired at him.

Ray held a neutral face, "Then why are you yelling at me when I've done nothing wrong this time?"

Kai let out a slight laugh, "Nothing wrong?! Well, looks like I'm right again! You don't know _shit_..."

Ray shook his head, "Well, care to share with the class?"

Kai glared before he picked up his book again and ripped it open. "What the hell is the point... Never listen to me anyway..." He grumbled.

"Oh, you mean like how you didn't listen to us earlier?" Ray finally bit back, two could play at that game.

"What are you yammering about now?" He snapped as he forced his eyes to burn holes into the book instead.

"We all liked what you made, all of us did. And the second the others stood up for you, trying to support you, you shut them down and walked out." Ray explained.

Kai rolled his eyes, "How is that not listening, exactly? And for god's sake, I really don't care! You guys didn't need to make a big deal about it like I would cry over it!"

"Because you didn't answer them, didn't even stick up for yourself when you know it was good." Ray explained as he pulled his knees up to his chest and put the side of his head on them as he looked at him.

"And you do care, obviously. I saw your reactions the second asshole opened his mouth, and we weren't making a big deal about it. We generally liked it."

"Because he's an all-round asshole!" He answered him, "I didn't need to stick up for myself. I have a bigger score to settle with him! Him liking my cooking isn't even on the radar!"

"Okay, so settle it tomorrow?" Ray casually said, trying hard not to smirk at seeing him direct his anger at the asshole they both disliked.

Kai growled a little. "Ah yes... The _brilliant_ idea of taking them on as a team that I had no part in..."

"There it is!" Ray clapped his hands together as he sat back, "Now we're getting somewhere."

Kai blinked at him as his shoulders flinched, startled by the clap. "The hell is with you?!" He asked.

"Nothing, just glad we're not gonna sit here till the end of time trying to get you to tell me what's bothering you. If it was an issue, why didn't you speak up earlier?" Ray asked, holding back the stupid grin that would surely end his life if he let it crack.

Kai scowled at him. "Oh god, not this bullshit again..." He grumbled as he snapped his book shut... Again.

Would he ever know what happened after the first page?!

Ray blinked at him a few times, "What bullshit?"

" _This_ bullshit!" He yelled as he gestured between them, "You keep acting like we're the best of pals! Like you know me soooo well! It's infuriating!"

"Aw, you know you like me." Ray nudged him in the side a little, "You wouldn't have almost gotten impaled and then made me chili if you didn't like me." He chuckled.

The air vanished from his lungs as he tensed. "I... See! This is what I'm talking about! I can't let you die, would be a member short! And I made it so you could eat your words after!"

Ray bit the inside of his cheek a little to stop the laugh, "We also walked through the palace of dicks together, gave the kids coffee flavored burgers. Hmmm, what else?" He pretended to look to be in thought for a minute.

Kai's face turned as red as Dranzer. "...Cause I didn't want you to get lost and because you ruined my scarf!"

"But I fixed it, didn't I? Good as new as I promised." Ray said with a fanged smirk.

He narrowed his eyes back, "You're only alive because you did..."

Ray nodded, "Good thing I'm good with my hands."

Kai's face deepened to an impressive color and stared back silently.

Ray leaned into his side again, eyeing the book he had kept trying to read. "Gonna tell me what you're reading?"

Ray's eyes going to his personal belongings snapped him out of it. "No! Now will you leave me alone already!?" He shrieked.

"Okay." Ray sighed and pulled away from his side and rolled off the bed, might as well put that glamorous shower to good use.

The moment Ray pulled away, he felt like he could breathe again. Going back to his book.

Finally... Finally some progress...

His eyes scanned the first sentence again...

Then got hit by a pang of guilt.

Ray wandered towards the bathroom door, undoing his even hair from his wrap as he went quietly. If Kai wanted to be left alone he'd let him sit there alone with his book, even if it slightly hurt that what they had before, what progress he had thought he had made, was falling apart suddenly and without warning.

Kai's eye twitched furiously as a little squeak left his throat. "Arggghh... You should have discussed it with me first!"

Ray stopped short at the door, turning over his shoulder to look at him with a raised brow. "We were doing it for you." Ray told him in a calm tone.

"Well I didn't ask you to! Did we band together to avenge anyone else's losses? No! So why make a big deal cause _I_ lost one!?"

Ray shrugged his shoulders, "Because it bothered all of us, not just you. When one of us loses a match the next person behind works just as hard during their match, you've seen this through what we've already done. It's okay to let us care about you."

He let out a growl. "I don't need it, all right!? And that's another thing! How dare you all go over my head with something like that!? You didn't think maybe the _captain_ should have a say on something as risky as gambling our place in the World Tournament!?"

"You could have spoken up." Ray shrugged again, "You were right there when they laid that out on the table, you didn't say anything."

"And lose face in front of those assholes!?" He argued back.

"Then that's on you, not us Kai." Ray sighed, "We know this is risky, which will make us fight with everything we have. We won't lose."

He growled again, "You'd better not... And the sooner we get to Russia, the sooner I can be done with you fucking clowns for good!"

Ray nodded; he didn't know what to say with the random sting of tears in his eyes suddenly. "I'm gonna take a shower..." He turned on his heel again to leave him, part of him still not understanding what had happened between them again.

He let him go, holding his stern composure, but feeling the same guilt in his gut. That hadn't been what he'd intended to say...

Ray fought with the knobs of the shower for at least ten minutes till he had figured out which was the hot and cold knob, getting the temperature right before he stepped in. He had put the little jar Oliver gave him in there and uncapped it and smelled it, it didn't smell bad but it was definitely fruity.

As the water rushed down his head, soaking and matting his hair, the more he got lost in his thoughts and what Kai had just said to him. He knew, had known all along, that their team would end after the tournament. He was going to lose them, have to say goodbye.

It wasn't just the hurtful things Kai had said that fueled his tears, but the fact that he was going to have to say goodbye sooner than he had been expecting. He had fought them, best he could, to keep from slipping down his face and the harder he fought to keep them in the more it made his shoulders shake and finally he gasped out with a sob.

Kai lifted his head at the third sentence and felt his chest ache. He'd been called all the names under the sun over the span of his short life. But now was a rare time he actually felt like an asshole.

He deserved it though, he reasoned to himself...

He'd warned them all to leave him alone. And Ray in particular hadn't...

Ray rubbed at his eyes, trying to get the tears to stop falling. Why he was feeling this way he didn't know, he still had his friends back in the Village. He and the others were on good terms, he had a home... A family already...

But that's what he had with them, just another family that he had grown to love and take care of even if they grated on his nerves at times. Were too immature for their own good. Maybe somehow they could still stay in touch, just because they had to say goodbye didn't mean he had to lose them for good.

Running the stuff Oliver gave him through his hair he took his time, just so his eyes weren't blood shot from crying like a mother fixing to empty her nest; even if that's exactly how he felt.

As the water got cold, the asshole could freeze for all he cared at this point, he finished up and stepped out. Rubbing himself down enough to put his clothes back on and get his hair dry enough he could braid it.

He checked himself in the mirror, he didn't need Kai to make fun cus he had made him cry, satisfied he stepped out after brushing his teeth and wandered back quietly to the bed and flopped down. Keeping his back turned to him and pulled the covers over his shoulder. Kai didn't want him to talk, so for once he was going to give him what he wanted.

Kai froze and gripped the book hard as he watched him come out. The thought of a grown... Kid... Crying usually made him feel sick. But this was different.

How? He had no clue. And it bothered him to no end. Ray bothered him to no end. In all kinds of ways. For once, he was on the receiving end of a cold shoulder. It was awful. Despite the chill, he felt hot and something like a sweat.

"...It's um..." He stuttered, "It's supposed to be about the devil appearing in Moscow... But I can never get past the first paragraph so..."

"Your autobiography?" Ray asked in a mutter and a slight smirk.

"Oh, har har..." He bit.

Fine... If he was just going to make fun...

"Sounds interesting though, is it written in Russian cus I couldn't read it back when I snatched it in China." Ray said as he rolled over on his back.

The simple question made bile churn in his stomach and the sweat break out again.

"It is... There's a talking black cat in it!" He interjected, wanting to divert the subject.

Ray sat up a bit more on the pillows, suddenly Kai looked sick and it alarmed him. Why, after he was an asshole, did he care he wasn't sure.

"Is he and the devil friends?" He asked, going down the path Kai had gone.

Kai shook his head, "I don't know yet!"

Ray frowned a little, "Oh... You okay?" He asked, shifting a bit uncomfortably beside him.

He really hated how much he cared about them all, if he hadn't he wouldn't have been reduced to tears a few minutes ago.

Kai looked down at the book again, Ray had said something a while ago that bothered him; another simple question.

 _"Have you ever been to Russia?"_

He had no recollection of ever going, and yet...

He could read this as naturally as anything in Japanese, but why? Of course he was somewhat nervous about the tournament, a lot was riding on it, but as they got closer, it didn't feel like nerves any more. He wanted to go to win, but he didn't want to go _there_. Every time someone even said "Russia", it made him feel sick.

Scared...

"Ray?" He asked, ignoring his question as the nausea kept building.

"Yeah?" Ray blinked a few times; he didn't like how that sounded coming out of him.

He turned his pale face to him, "H-how far back can you remember?"

Ray met his eyes for a second before they went up towards the ceiling, crossing his legs and shifting under the covers. "Some memories are fuzzy and some blend, my earliest memory I do have that is pretty clear I would say I was around five or so." He answered as he looked back down at him.

He listened to his answer and nodded his head. "Right..."

Ray arched a questioning brow, "What about you?"

Kai stared at him. "Uhh..." He stammered.

Five!?

He tried his best to rack his brains, but there was nothing until a mere few years ago.

"Like... A few years ago?"

"Okay." Ray blinked again, his brain trying to figure out why this was the sudden topic of conversation.

"Can you tell me when you got Dranzer? Do you remember when you got her?" He settled on asking.

Kai stared hard at him, absorbing his question and trying to find an answer for him. When _had_ he gotten her? And from where? She'd just always been there. But she had to have come from somewhere. His mind drew nothing but blanks. Why were there huge chunks of nothing?!

His skin paled a little more as he shook his head. How could he not remember getting her?

"I have no idea..." His voice cracked out quietly.

Ray rose a brow, he looked really upset about not knowing but he didn't have any ideas on how to help him.

"Have you um... Have you ever been in an accident or something? Like hit your head really hard? Or, told anyone this? That you can't remember things." He asked carefully for fear of upsetting him more.

Kai's eyes kept boring into him. Like somehow he had the answers. He thought hard. He couldn't recall ever being in an accident. But what other explanation could there be?

He shuddered.

His grandfather took that cane of his to him enough... Maybe one time he got a bit too heavy handed?

"No..." He answered to all of what Ray said, "I don't think so?"

Ray nodded with a heavy express of air, "Anything else you can't remember?" He asked, he had no way of really helping him except sitting there and listening to him.

"Did you not listen?!" He snapped, "Nothing before a few years ago!"

Ray sighed again, putting the side of his head in the palm of his hand. "That's not what I was really asking. I was trying to see if you had short term or long term memory loss."

Kai scowled. "I'd say a decade was fairly long term..."

Ray nodded, "Yeah, guess so. But just wasn't sure if you remembered other things or not, like current things. Never mind I guess..." He huffed.

"Like what?" He asked in a less bitter tone.

"Like where we went to back in Italy, or what happened when we were in China. I'm only asking because if you can remember those things then it's just a part of your memory that's not there." Ray explained. "I'm not a doctor or anything, but it's possible that you did hit your head or something and that's why you can't remember anything before the past few years."

Kai nodded at him. "Yeh. I remember all that..."

Thinking about that made it worse. Everything up until a few years ago was sharp and clear. Almost every battle he'd fought he could remember and took something from it, minus a few hazy nobodies on the streets who were a waste of his time and not _worth_ remembering. Then _why_ was everything before blank?

When did he first pick up a beyblade? What made him get in to it? How the hell did he get to be this good!? Where the hell _had_ Dranzer come from!?

He looked down at the damn book again. Why the hell could he understand this!? He wasn't Russian... Was he? His name was Kai Hiwatari. Nothing Slavic there in the slightest.

"You okay?" Ray asked, watching his face as he seemed to get lost suddenly on him.

Kai ignored that question. "I don't know why I can read this..." He said quietly as his eyes bore into him, holding up his book.

Ray's brow rose higher, "Because you know the language?"

"But _why_!?" He asked, not to Ray specifically.

Ray's concerned eyes widened, "Whoa, hold up a second Kai. What the hell is going on? Really, you can tell me." He quickly said, hoping to keep him from doing... Something...

Kai shook his head at him, "That's just it! I don't know! I don't know why I know this, and I don't know why I feel like we've got to watch our backs!"

Ray's skin pricked as his stomach twisted, "How long have you been feeling like this?"

"I don't know!" Kai yelled at him as his eyes prickled.

"Hey, hey calm down. It's okay." He reached out without thinking and took hold of his arms in a gentle hold. "It's going to be okay; we've made it this far unscathed... Ish..."

He breathed a little harder. "That's just it! _So_ far! So many god damn detours! You all never listen to me!" He shrieked as he gripped onto the sides of Ray's shirt back. "But no more! Please! We have to go in, get it done and get the hell out!"

Ray's mouth dried at the sudden grab and the way Kai had completely lost his usual stoic composure. He looked really frightened, over what he still wasn't sure but nodded back all the same.

"Okay, in and out and that's it. Sooner we get done the sooner you won't have to see us anymore. I get it."

He gripped the fabric harder, "That's _not_ it!"

"Then why don't you tell me what it is?!" Ray finally yelled back.

He shook a little as his eyes brimmed harder and the grip got a little more desperate. "The sooner we get out, the sooner I know you're safe!"

"But why aren't we safe Kai?" Ray asked firmly, "Dickenson wouldn't let us get hurt, you and I know we won't let the others get hurt or stand to see each other get hurt."

"I don't know!" He said for the hundredth time, "I know it's insane but you have to trust me!"

"I always have Kai."

Kai's knuckles turned white. Even though he wanted him to, part of him thought he was stupid.

Ray flinched a little as Kai's fingers dug a bit too tight into his sides, "You um... You gotta let go."

Kai tore his eyes away from him, releasing his hold like he was touching hot coals.

"Sorry..." He breathed out, unable to look him in the face.

He still felt shaken. He still felt afraid. The mystery of why only making his anxiousness worse, but he hadn't meant to malfunction like that.

Ray sat there for a minute, his brain still working overtime to process what had just happened there. His hands that had been in a lax hold over Kai's arms moved up and around his neck, he was probably risking his last life doing this but Kai looked like he needed it and pulled him into a hug.

"We're going to be okay; I promise." He said as he gave his back a friendly pat.

He clammed up, staying perfectly still for a moment while he too tried to work out what was happening. He owed him this at least, perhaps. He nodded into his shoulder and patted him back, like he was doing to him.

Ray chuckled a little, "Hey, while you're back there scratch."

A spark went in his head. "Um... Here?" He asked awkwardly with his chin still on his shoulder as he gently moved his nails on the back of his shirt.

Ray shifted a little, "Nah, a lil higher."

He lifted his hand a little. "Here?"

"Yup." Ray sighed happily, arching his back into it. "Thanks." He chuckled again and pulled away from him, hoping to god the burn he felt on his cheeks was because he had a sunburn and not because he was blushing like mad.

Kai blinked at him again. What the hell had happened? He'd made Ray cry, then suddenly he went weird... Then he was being hugged and scratching his back?

"You okay?" Ray asked as he finally let go of him, Oliver was right. Those were some arms...

He rubbed the back of his head. "Yeh... I don't know what that was so..." He said, feeling like an idiot as another 'sorry' rested on the tip of his tongue.

"Pre-battle jitters." Ray shrugged it off.

Hell, he didn't know either but it wouldn't do them any good to go back to that. He didn't need the both of them breaking in the same night.

"Sure... I guess." He brushed off back.

Hardly something he wanted to admit to. But then neither was a sudden freak out.

Ray nodded, flopping back down onto the bed and pillows. "Why don't you read me some of your book?" He asked, hoping to keep this.

Kai arched a brow, "Why?"

"Bed time story?" Ray chuckled, "Cus it sounded interesting, and I can't read it."

Kai blinked at him, "But... You won't understand it."

Ray shrugged under the covers, "Can't translate while you read?"

He flushed. "Oh. Right. Yeh... I can do that."

"Okay." Ray smiled and pat the pillows beside him, getting himself more comfortable where he lay.

Kai settled down next to him uncomfortably. He'd never read to anyone...

What if he didn't like the book? What if he did a shitty job at translating?

He cleared his throat again and opened the book. "You ready?" He stalled.

"Yeah." Ray nodded, looking at the book and up at Kai beside him as a weird tingling sensation swirled in his gut.

"Okay..." He shrugged. This was such a weird thing to do.

"Part one. Never Talk to Strangers..."

His eyes ran over the Cyrillic and tried to mentally translate as fast as he could. "At the sunset hour of a warm, spring day, two men were seen at Patriarch's Pond..." He said before looking down at Ray.

Ray looked back up at him expectantly, he looked nervous but hell this was fun.

He sunk a little and reluctantly went back. "Uh... The first of them, aged about forty, was dressed in a grey-like... I mean grey-ish summer suit. He was short, dark haired, uh..." He paused as he wondered what the right word was, "Well-fed? And bald..."

Ray snickered a little, "All I picture is Dickenson."

His brain stopped translating as his comment caught him off guard. Just like in the Sistine in Rome and his chest moved in a chuckle.

He caught himself and reigned it in, forcing his eyes to continue to the next page. Unfortunately, it was no better.

"Shit... Next line is he wore a hat and round glasses..." He giggled.

"Oh no. It is Dickenson." Ray laughed.

"Well, that's the book ruined for me now..."

Ray laughed harder, "It was just getting good. What's the other guy look like?" He nudged him a little to keep him going.

He held in his smirk and went back to it. "Um... The other was a broad-shouldered young man, with curly red hair wearing a tartan shirt and... Worn out white pants."

Ray nodded, nobody really came to mind except asshole so he kept his mouth closed and fought to keep his eyes open.

He went on, "The first was none other than Mikhail Alexandrovich Berlioz..." He translated, the name bringing out a thick accent he'd never used before.

Ray felt a shiver run through him at the sound of his voice. "Mhmm..." Was all he could get out as his face warmed again, just to let him know he was still listening.

Kai nodded, "He was the editor of a high-brow literary magazine. And manager of one of the biggest literary clubs in Moscow... His young companion was Ivan Nicolayich Poniryov." He continued as the heavy accent and rolling R sounds streamed out of him.

Ray shifted a little, something about that voice getting to him and he didn't know what it was that bothered him. He liked it... Wanted to keep listening to him as long as he could keep his eyes open.

"He was a poet who went under the pseudonym 'Bezdomny'..." He read on.

He felt himself get a little excited. Almost the next part... The so far unread realms...

"Does that have any meaning?" Ray asked, fighting back a yawn as he tried to blink the sleep away.

Kai stopped short of the goal. "Uh no, just a name."

Ray nodded, "You may continue." He giggled.

Kai obeyed with a smirk, "Reaching the shade of the two budding lime trees, the two writers went straight to a kiosk labelled 'beer and minerals'."

Ray's eyes slipped closed; he was still listening but he couldn't keep them open any longer. Unconsciously he moved closer to the warmth beside him and the deep voice that was lulling him to sleep.

Kai's head snapped down again, flushing at the closeness. "Uh... There was an oddness about that terrible day in May which is worth mentioning. Not only at the kiosk but along the whole avenue parallel to Malaya Bronnaya Street there was not a person to be seen. It was the hour of the day when people feel too exhausted to breathe, when Moscow glows in a dry haze as the sun disappears behind the Sadovaya Boulevard. Yet no one had come out for a walk under the limes, no one was sitting on a bench, the avenue was empty..." He drifted off. He loved those sentences.

As he looked down again, it was clear Ray was asleep.

"Hn..." He smirked.

He hoped he hadn't bored him to sleep...

Yet again, didn't make it to the unread territory... Oh well, one more night wouldn't hurt. He closed the book and carefully set it aside, switching off the lights on the switch on the bedside table.

"Приятных снов..." He said quietly with a hint of sadness as he settled himself down under the dark covers.

Now that he was alone and the room was dark, his head went back to earlier, circling over the niggling questions.


	13. You Scratch My Back

**Thank you guys so much for the hilarious and amazing reviews! We both absolutely adore every single one.  
We're now coming into the home stretch for the Russian arc of the series! This takes place after their match against the Majestics, propelling them on that train to Moscow.  
As always, we both hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Season 1, Episode 39-40.**

As starving as they were, as tired as they were, they all had to take the two hour drive back to Robert's creepy horror castle to pack their things. The kids fell asleep on the drive over and being woken up when they arrived, Gustav once more leading them like a mother duck with her ducklings to their room, while Oliver played tour guide for the other two again and Enrique following behind them with a slight scowl on his face.

Oliver pushed the heavy, oak door open, being the gentleman he was, and held it open for them.

"After you..." He said politely, with his usual serene smile.

Kai stormed in, giving a nod so small it wasn't really noticeable, and Ray actually thanking him. As Enrique stepped forward to walk in himself, Oliver quickly stepped in, letting the door fall closed in his face. Enrique's nose almost bumped the door as it swung close, barely jumping back to miss it and then there was a click.

Did Oliver just lock _him_ out?!

He wasn't the only one that heard the subtle click as Ray's skin crawled and turned to look over his shoulder at the petite Frenchman guarding the door that he had locked. He swallowed hard, why would Oliver do that? Were they not allowed to leave? They had a train to catch in six hours and it took four to get to the station.

Oliver eyed his two works of art with a glint in his eyes. Which did he want for appetizers? He caught Ray looking over his shoulder at him and stalked forward with a sweet smile.

"You must be exhausted after that match, Ray... My heart is still racing from it. Never had adrenaline pump through me like that before... It was _thrilling_." He said as he gracefully sat on the edge of Ray's bed, slowly crossing one leg over the other.

"Yeah." Ray squeaked, trying to subtly look at the door again. Wondering once more why he would lock it to begin with. He cleared his throat, moving around just so he didn't get caught up by Oliver and his touchy self.

"I mean, it was a great match. You really put me through my paces back there." He said in a more firmer tone, going around and trying to figure out what he needed inside his head.

Outside the door Enrique had pressed his ear to the door, trying hard to listen but couldn't hear anything because the wood was too thick. He got hit by a brilliant idea, he'd go get them all tea so that way they _had_ to let him in and wandered back down the hall for the elevator.

Oliver let out a melodic chuckle. "Likewise... I'll be dreaming about that dance between us for a long time yet..."

Kai raised a brow and threw his head over his shoulder. Why was this pompous asshole even here? They were packing and then getting the hell out of here. Ray nodded, not sure what to say and then looked at Kai for help.

How did he tell him the door was locked? Grand hand gestures would look weird, and he didn't know how to speak Russian. All in all, they were trapped until they had everything they needed and if Oliver kept distracting him he was going to forget something because he was already too tired to even keep standing for much longer.

"Oh, and make sure not to forget that hair treatment I gave you… Don't want those beautiful tresses of yours to look anything other than perfect..." He said softly as he reached out, taking hold of the end of his ponytail and running it through his fingers.

Kai rolled his eyes. "He's more likely to forget it if you keep yapping at him. Don't you have some armor to go polish or something?" He bit at him.

Ray took that as he cue to excuse himself to the bathroom where he had left it, "Yeah, don't want to forget that." He went to walk, hoping Oliver didn't have too tight of a grip on his hair and bolted for the bathroom. He really liked the kid; just not how touchy he could get at times.

Oliver pouted at the loss of soft, silky hair in his hands. He was enjoying petting the man-cat. Oh well, at least he had his diamond in the rough...

He stood himself up, letting out another chuckle. He couldn't be gotten rid of that easily. "Oh, you are funny! That's what the staff is paid for!"

Kai let out a quiet, annoyed growl as he folded a shirt, placing it roughly in his bag. On the other side of the locked door there came a few hard knocks, making sure to grab their attention in there.

What was he supposed to say though? He hadn't really thought his plan through, he just didn't like the idea of Oliver shutting him out like he did and hadn't thought properly on what to do once he had gone and gotten the tea for them.

Before the other two could move Ray was practically running out of the bathroom, "I got it!" And unlocked the door quickly and threw it open only to slightly frown, it was just Enrique.

"Tea?" Enrique squeaked out, motioning to the rolling cart sitting beside him in the hall.

"Sure?" Ray rose a brow and stepped aside, letting Enrique push the cart into the room and kept the door open.

Oliver lifted an unamused brow at him as he watched him. Enrique never made _him_ tea.

"To what do we owe this _pleasure_?" He asked with a forced smile.

"Well, figured you were thirsty after those battles. I mean, I sat out, so..." Enrique stumbled around his answer, plucking off one of the fine China saucers from the tray and held it out to him.

Ray had already grabbed himself one and went back to the bathroom to get the things he left in there, again.

Oliver immediately took the opportunity as he took the cup. "I bet you're _thirsty_ Kai... That was one hot, fiery battle..." He said a little too dreamily, making the breath catch in the captain's throat.

"I'm fine..." He replied quickly, ignoring him and going back to folding his clothes.

Oliver smirked harder. "I've never seen a display quite like that... Could feel the heat from where I was sitting..."

Ray came out of the bathroom with his toiletries, "Hey, you got stuff in there too." He said, hoping Kai would take the bait and run in there like he did. Take one for the team this time just to stop Oliver's incessant flirting.

Every passing second Enrique was growing green around the gills, the twist of jealousy he had never really felt before in the pit of his gut and wondering why Oliver was even trying. Wasn't his whole idea based on getting those other two together? The sooner they left the better in his opinion.

"Need any help Ray?" Two could play dirty.

"Um, I think I got it..." Ray answered as he dumped his things into his bag, moving around the room again and trying to work through his sleep starved brain down his list of things he needed. He hadn't packed much, had left most of his clothes in his bag already, but he felt like he was still forgetting something.

Oliver shot Enrique a look. Enrique never offered to help anyone... Apart from the girls. Oh, it was on...

"I wish you didn't have to go so soon, Kai... It's going to be lonely without my cooking buddy..."

Kai lifted his hand out of his bag and turned his head to face him with a blank expression. Who in their right mind didn't want him to leave?

"I mean... I'm sure you'll live?"

Oliver shook his head, reaching out and running a fingertip down his ridiculously toned arm.

"I will but... I'll miss having you here... Not often someone quite like you comes along..." He said in a sad but flirtatious voice.

A pink hue blossomed across his nose and huffed out a slight awkward laugh. "I-I wouldn't go _that_ far..." He cracked out in a tone he didn't know he could produce.

Oliver giggled, "I would... It's been real nice having a real man around here... Who's going to reach where I can't? And if it weren't for you, I would _never_ have been able to get that jar open..."

Ray and Enrique's eye twitched, once more it was with the damn touching. Ray pushed between them, breaking the contact before Enrique got the chance to.

"Go get your stuff from the bathroom or we're going to be late." Ray reminded, hoping to push him to get going and away from those touchy fingers.

"You know, just because you have to leave doesn't mean we can't see each other again." Enrique piped up, "You could come see me and I'll take you out on my yacht, Ray." He forced his voice to sound flirtatious.

Ray looked over his shoulder at him, really? He wanted to take _him_ on another boat? The first one he rode over on sucked; cats didn't do well on open water.

Ray eyed him almost with a distaste in his eyes, "You're barking up the wrong tree there buddy, you're not really my type."

Kai's flush began to cool off as he let out a snort on the way to the bathroom. Damn right he was barking up the wrong tree...

Oliver went around Ray, following him. "You know, I probably have something for your hair too, Kai..."

Kai lifted a brow again. Did he look like someone who gave a crap about his hair? He washed it. That was it.

"I'm good, thanks..."

Oliver tutted, walking toe to toe with him and running his fingertips through it. "You might want to take up my offer... It's a little dry... Such a shame to have such unique, striking hair and not have it look its best..."

Ray swallowed the growl in his throat, though his pupils slit as he watched Oliver and his fingers touch Kai again. Enrique's mouth dried, what was wrong with _his_ hair? He always let Oliver style it when he wanted.

"Are you sure you won't reconsider my offer Ray? I can bring the girls, if that's a better option?" Enrique said as he tried to get the upper hand, hoping Ray would play along.

Ray gave him another dull look; he was tired and in no mood for these damn games but if it got Oliver away from Kai...

"You know what, that does sound good." His pupils returned to normal, painting on an award winning smile. "What else is there we can do?" He asked, playing along now.

"Oh lots, I can give you tours of anywhere your heart desires." Enrique said, thankful for the practice on the girls he always threw money down. If Ray wanted a fur coat, he'd get him a damn fur coat if it meant making Oliver's face as green as his hair.

Oliver spun around, frowning harder than a pixie had ever frowned, while Kai leaned to the side to get a glare in. "Ray can't swim!" He blurted out.

"Yes I can!" Ray yelled back, "I just don't like to..." He grumbled.

"Then no yacht, there's plenty of fabulous other places we can go. Shopping, horseback riding, whatever you want. And I promise, my place doesn't have traps so there's no need to worry about an unexpected haircut." Enrique winked at him, brushing his own fingers through Ray's hair gently.

Kai's eyes twitched furiously while Oliver looked about ready to blow. "Just make sure there aren't any birds, or you'll have blood on your hands!" He spat, his voice going up a few pitches.

Ray's face burned, "Ignore him, tell me more." Ray smirked, subtly leaning a little into Enrique's fingers running through his hair.

"You haven't lived until you've seen the Pantheon, and there's the Bioparco we could go to. It's a zoo, I'm sure you'd love it."

Kai's blood boiled. The Pantheon!? Pfff... _They'd_ been to the Sistine, and Paris, and the Colosseum. Not to mention Vegas.

Oliver's brow twitched. "Funny... Isn't that the _exact_ date you took Michelle on?!"

Ray smirked a little harder, "We could bring her." He shrugged.

Enrique shot Oliver a dirty look, pulling his fingers from Ray's hair. "Doesn't seem like he minds."

Oliver choked on his breath, "Well then... Hope you have a _blast_!"

Enrique snapped his fingers, "Oh, speaking of. We can catch the fireworks."

"Oooo." Ray chuckled, moving back to trying to get himself packed so they could get the hell out of this crazy horror castle. "Kai, hurry up." He said over his shoulder.

Kai stormed around Oliver, murder in his eyes as he tossed his things in his bag. "Japan has the better fireworks than anywhere else!"

"Then we'll go to Japan!" Enrique said, sounding excited and looked to his partner in crime. "We can take my private plane."

"Oh, you spoil me." Ray pretended to swoon.

Kai glared daggers at his duffel bag, gripping it tightly. " _Not til after the tournament_!" He snapped, "Get your head in gear and plan your little trip later!"

"I've been packed and waiting for you." Ray said, trying hard not to laugh in his face as he went to pull his bag off the bed.

"Let me get that for you." Enrique said, taking it up and carrying it for him and held out his free arm for him.

Ray went to him, putting his arms around Enrique's like Oliver had done to Kai the night before as they started out of the room. He never wanted to come back here again.

Oliver threw a glare that almost matched Kai's. He forced himself to soften it and turned back to Kai, touching his arm again.

"I'd offer to help you but... You clearly don't need it... Bet you could handle so much more weight than that..."

Kai's eyes let out a glint. "Let's see, shall we..." He said in a playful tone that made himself feel queasy as he grabbed Oliver, throwing him over his shoulder with ease.

The Frenchman giggled mercilessly. "Heeey! Put me down!"

Kai bounced him. "You're light as a feather... But still toned, you a dancer by any chance?"

"I was, a long time ago, but thanks for the compliment!" He giggled as he held on to the toned waist, and frankly enjoying the ride. "See, this is what I'm talking about! I'll miss having a strong guy around! Enrique tried to lift me up once and threw his back out, didn't you _Enrique-poo_?"

Ray and Enrique ignored them, both growling in their throats as they walked down the hall and stopped to wait for the elevator. The doors slid open and they jumped in, Ray pressing the button quickly and getting the doors to close as Kai and Oliver were only halfway down the hall.

"See you downstairs." Ray wiggled his fingers at the two like Oliver did, laying his head on Enrique's shoulder with a victorious smirk.

Kai frowned, gripping the back of Oliver's legs harder without realizing.

"Ouch!" The delicate rose let out.

"Sorry..."

"It's all right... Think you can carry me the whole way?" He asked playfully.

"Pff... Of course I can!" He told him arrogantly, he wasn't a wuss like Enrique. Hoisting him up, he held him tight and bolted down the stairs.

In the elevator Ray pulled away from Enrique and gave the green faced Italian an annoyed look.

"Why don't you just tell him?"

Enrique choked on his spit, "Tell him what?!"

Ray rolled his eyes back, "You know what, as much fun as that was, be a man and actually tell him."

"And what about you?" Enrique shot back accusingly, "You didn't look like you enjoyed Oliver's flirting either!"

"That's not it, he's just too touchy!" Ray defended quickly, fighting down the blush running across his cheeks. "Seriously, me and Kai? No... It's not like that." He said, shaking his head quickly.

Enrique didn't look fooled, but what did he really know? They didn't seem all that close even after being stuck in a room for the past two nights, maybe Oliver was wrong.

"Well, let's see this little game through to the end. Shall we?" Enrique asked, holding his hand out for him.

Ray sighed but nodded all the same and took Enrique's offered hand, lacing their fingers together.

"Did you really throw out your back trying to pick him up?"

Enrique's face flushed a deep red, "I'm not answering that..." He mumbled as the elevator doors opened once they reached the first floor.

Kai made it down the stairs, going as fast as he could while making sure to watch his feet so he didn't throw them both down them and head for the lobby. He saw Ray and Enrique walking out the elevato- Oh, what the fresh fuck was this?!

He wasn't allowed to _date_ someone from another team! That was dancing with the enemy! Stupid Italian asshole... Didn't he have enough hands to hold already!?

Seeing their smug looks, he stopped, throwing Oliver from over his shoulder and catching him in the other arm as well, holding him in both.

"Wooo!" Oliver squealed, kicking his legs and flushing at being manhandled.

Enrique leaned a little into Ray's side, doing his best to not look over his shoulder as they made their way towards the main hall and doors.

"So, you know why I'm doing this. But why is Kai doing this?" He whispered.

Ray shrugged his shoulders, hell if he knew. Oliver made him freak out over things, brought out this completely different person in Kai.

"Maybe you have some competition." Ray told him.

At the sound of Tyson's booming voice echoing down the elevator shaft, Kai quickly got a hold of himself and set Oliver down. He quickly hurried off to a corner, leaning his back against it and folding his arms, painting on a frown. Oliver blinked, glancing at Enrique and for once hoping he wasn't looking.

The door opened, the three puppies barreling out followed by their host and an angry looking Scotsman.

"YEHHHHH! RUSSIA, BABY!" Tyson yelled out with a fist in the air.

Ray and Enrique released each other's hands as if they had just burnt each other, Enrique handing Ray his bag back quickly as the others all filed out of the elevator. Ray shifted his bag over his shoulder, trying hard not to groan and debating whether or not he could put sleeping pills in Tyson's drink. It was going to be a long train ride after all.

"We won't make it to Russia if you three keep lagging behind, let's go." He called to them like an angry mother with a bunch of toddlers.

Tyson spun around to Robert, grabbing his hand with both of his and shaking furiously. "Thanks for the free digs! Was real fun beating you!"

Robert's brow twitched, removing his hand and subtly wiping it on his shirt. "The pleasure was all mine..." He lied through his teeth, "I wish you well in the World Tournament, Bladebreakers..."

Max shoved Tyson away, holding his hand out to their host for a more formal greeting. Ray rolled his eyes; this was going to take forever and there was no way he was going to thank Robert for letting them stay there in that death trap that had claimed his precious hair.

"Thanks Robert, hopefully we'll see each other another time." Max shook his hand more respectfully, skirting off to join his impatient mother by the door.

Johnny rolled his eyes, he never wanted to see another Bladebreaker for the rest of his life. His eyes caught sight of the brooding captain that had beat him a mere few hours ago.

He didn't know what propelled his feet towards the scowling captain but he was standing there in front of him, holding his own hand out. He was, after all, a gentleman who accepted defeat like a gentleman.

"Next time I won't go so easy on you."

Kai rolled his eyes. Oh god, what an asshole...

He _should_ take it... Be the big man he knew himself to be. But the dick insulted his Chilli. And even more unforgivable, insulted Ray.

"Oh, there won't be a next time..." He said as he flashed him a glare, "I don't fight nobodies a third time..." He said quietly as he pushed himself off the wall, grabbing his bag.

"Touché." Johnny smirked back, letting his hand drop to his side as he watched him go.

Ray was busy doing a head count as the others had joined him at the doorway, finally father graced them with his presence and all were accounted for. He prayed for the life of him that he'd be able to sleep at some point on the train.

"Alright, let's go." Ray started shoving and pushing the kids backs to get them moving, time was ticking.

As the others got pushed out the door he was stopped by Enrique grabbing his wrist and tugging him away from the door, lifting Ray's hand to his mouth and placing a gentle kiss on the top of it.

"Don't forget to call." He winked at him, letting his hand go.

Ray's face burned, that was taking the game a bit too far for his liking but his words were lost on him for a minute and all he could do was nod and get the hell out of there.

Oliver and Kai clenched their fists at their sides in unison. Smarmy asshole...

Oliver painted on his most charming smile and spun in to Kai, draping his hands on his shoulders. "Farewell, my mysterious friend. It's been a pleasure..." He said softly as he bat his lashes at him, standing on the tip of his toes and planting a continental kiss on each of his painted cheeks.

Kai stayed frozen and wide-eyed while his own flush fired up across his face. Oliver giggled and reached in to his pocket, pulling out a folded, pristine white handkerchief.

"Don't forget me, will you?" He said as he handed it to him.

Kai mindlessly took it. "I uh... No, I don't think I could if I tried..." He said with a forced smile.

He glanced down at the white material; golden thread stitched O.P. in cursive.

"O.P?" He asked curiously.

"My initials. Oliver Polanger..." He told him proudly, "And what would your last be... In case I wanted to call you?"

Kai tensed. None of them had recognized him, knew who he really was. And he wanted to keep it that way. He caught Ray looking their way and let out a smirk, leaning into his ear.

"I wouldn't be very mysterious if I told you, would I?" He said quietly as he pulled away, sending a shudder down Oliver's back.

"C'mon lover boy let's go!" Ray called out impatiently as he stood waiting, once more ignoring the twist in his stomach that he couldn't quite place.

What Enrique said to him coming to mind and he shoved that thought right out the window, it wasn't like that. Kai was just his captain, that was it. One last stop and he'd probably never see him again, that thought hurt more than he had anticipated it would...

Kai scowled at him. Mr. Hand-Holder calling _him_ lover boy?! As if, he wasn't that pathetic...

Walking up to them, the others boarded the mini-bus that would take them the loooong four hour drive to get to their train. He walked to the back seat as he always did, throwing his bag down and making himself comfortable as the bus began to pull away. The four European bladers waved them off, turning to go back into the castle.

Before he knew it, they were far enough to see the castle in full view. He stared at it, feeling something in the pit of his gut. A reluctance. His team had pulled it off and won that silly wager like he'd demanded. They still had a position in the World Tournament. He still had his shot coming to be World Champion...

And yet, he couldn't shake the awful feeling. The one he'd freaked out to Ray over, like a scared child. He almost hated them for winning. If they'd have lost, that would have been their ticket out of this. And he could probably sleep easy for once...

* * *

The wheels of the train clicked powerfully as it sped along the tracks through the pure, white countryside. Tyson took his brown glove to the window, wiping away the condensation to see if it would make his view clearer. As he'd anticipated, just white.

"Check this out, Chief! Did you know it was this cold in Russia?" He asked, stunned at the drastic drop in temperature.

"It should be warmer in Moscow..." Kenny reassured.

His faithful laptop piped up, "I hope so! I'm freezing!"

Max helped himself to another potato chip, face glowing. "Not me! I'm too excited thinking about the finals!"

"And I'm interested in what the competition is like!" Ray joined in beside him.

Kenny lifted his head. His teammates were getting a little too excited. It was time to spoil it with serious talk. "Well, I'm pretty sure we've got our work cut out for us, guys. And unfortunately, I don't have any data on the host team..."

Tyson leaned closer to him. "Hmm... So what are we supposed to do? Just wing it?"

"All I know about the team is they're called the Demolition Boys, and they've never been beaten. Which means we don't have time to goof around."

Max's bright face dropped. "They sound wicked!"

"I'd say you're absolutely right, Max. Oh, and the word is, they play rough. And they don't waste time wiping out their opponents in battle."

"I like a rugged bit-beast..." Dizzi's voice let out a bit too huskily.

Tyson felt his stomach explode with excitement. Unable to contain it. He curled in to himself, bringing his hands to his face. "Arggh! I can't wait to meet those guys!"

Ray grinned, Tyson's excitement rubbing off on him. "They're going down!"

"Yeh! They're so history!" Max added.

Kenny sighed; his dose of reality clearly hadn't been strong enough. "Hang on guys, don't get too excited! Remember, they're undefeated!"

"This is gonna be a looong tournament..." Dizzi sighed.

Tyson ignored him, looking up to the top bunk opposite of him, looking for a word from the only one that had been silent the entire time.

"Kai! Are you stoked or what?! Come on, buddy! Would you stop being such a wet blanket?! OK?!"

Kai opened his eyes. He'd tried his best to disappear in the small cabin by hiding out on the top bunk.

"Talking World Champion! Yehhh baby!" Tyson yelled, punching the air.

Ray glanced upwards at the wooden slats of the bunk above him, pricking his ears. He hadn't heard so much as a movement from him since the train left. Let alone a peep.

"Yeh... World Champions..." The quiet, husky voice muttered out, barely audible.

After another three hours the train continued along the snowy tracks, the sun starting to set and it was time to tuck the children in on the stiff beds. There were only four, Max claimed the top bunk above Tyson and was the first asleep. Tyson tossed and turned, groaning until he finally found a position comfortable enough to stop his bellyaching. His feet stuck up in the air, pressing against the bottom of Max's bed. Kenny took the bottom bunk with Ray, curling as close to the wall as he could but there still wasn't much room for the two of them.

It was an odd sleeping arrangement, but Max kicked and nobody wanted to sleep with him. Tyson often rolled off the beds anyways and of course Kenny wasn't going to snuggle up on the top bunk with Kai so that left Ray. Who was beyond tired, despite feeling excited for what was to come, but the longer he laid there awake his overly tired eyes never closed.

Kenny was already asleep like the dead, unmoving and stiff in his own ball. Ray was left to lay on his side, back to back with him, though the darker it got outside their window the longer his eyes stayed open. What it would take him to get to sleep he didn't know; it wasn't often he could sleep while moving and the trains wheels clacking along the track was just as bad as Tyson's loud snoring.

Maybe, he thought, that if he got up and stretched his legs he'd be tired enough to actually sleep. Quietly, without trying to disturb any of them, he shifted himself off the bed, being mindful not to hit his head on the one above him.

As his back cracked he checked over the others, making sure they were actually asleep. Who knew how much longer this train ride was going to take. Satisfied that he could get out without alerting them he started for the cabin door, stopping as he reached for the handle as his ears perked at a soft whine.

He turned, glancing through the darkness of the room at them again. Trying to find out who made it so he could check on them again, though as he stood there quietly he didn't hear it again. He shrugged it off and turned back to the door when a painful gasp filled the air, sending his nerves on high alert and went back between the bunks.

He checked Kenny, he was fast asleep and looked fine. Tyson was the same and standing on the edge of his bunk he peaked at Max who was face down in his pillow still. That left the last top bunk, his heart clenching as memories of the night before hit him. Kai had said he was scared, the closer they got to Russia the more he was worried for their safety.

Once more he stepped between the bunks, balancing on the edge of his and Kenny's bed to peak at Kai. He was asleep, hand over his chest clutching his shirt in a tight grip with his brows creased together while he was gritting his teeth. Ray's stomach dropped, he looked like he was in pain.

"Hey, it's okay." He whispered quietly, reaching up and gently touching the top of his hand that was clutching his shirt.

With a powerful, suffocating gasp, Kai's eyes snapped open. His other hand grabbing roughly onto whatever was touching him, clammy face and panicked eyes bolting upright. Ray winced, battling from falling back and losing his balance to not making a noise loud enough that would startle Kai or the others awake.

"It's okay, it's just me." He said quietly, hoping to grab his attention.

Kai's heart raced, fingers still digging into Ray's wrist as he came to and tried to slow his breathing, the disorientation subsiding.

"What the _hell_ are you doing!?" He hissed in an angry whisper.

"I was checking on you, you sounded like you were in pain." Ray explained quietly, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"I'm fine!" He bit out immediately, his heart rate slowing, but the sick feeling in his stomach still raging, "I'm fine..."

Ray gave him a disbelieving look; he could feel Kai's clammy hands on his skin like he was sweating, could hear the panic in his voice and see it in his eyes.

"Okay." He said instead, no point in trying to pry and upset him more. "Can you um?" He asked, slightly nodding at his wrist that was still being held captive.

Kai tensed and threw it back at him, sitting himself and shifting to get up. "Stuffy as hell in this sardine can..." He huffed as he shuffled around Ray, hoisting himself off his bunk and head for the sliding door of their cabin.

Ray stepped down, rubbing at his throbbing wrist as he followed him out quietly. Shutting the door to their cabin, gritting his teeth as it squealed along the track and held his breath for a second as he listened to see if he woke the others; there was no noise on the other side and he started down the narrow hall.

Watching as the dark wintry landscape continued to roll by through the foggy windows that lined the hall, getting slightly lost in watching it as he walked on. The hall was slightly chilly compared to their cramped cabin, his hands coming around him and rubbing at his arms.

Kai, on the other hand, welcomed the cooler air against his sweating skin. He walked without turning back, despite knowing Ray had followed him.

He would have told him to get lost if he wasn't grateful for him being there deep down.

He stopped at the small vending machine, fishing out some coins to get himself a bottle of sorely needed water for his dry throat. Ray stopped behind him before he ran into Kai's side, still focused on the outside world passing them by.

This was it; this was what they had come to do and once it was over that would be the end of their team, their family.

"It's kind of hauntingly beautiful, isn't it?" His voice was so low he'd be surprised if Kai heard him at all.

His back got stiffer as he leaned down to pick up the clear bottle. "You could say that..." He muttered.

Haunting was definitely the word he'd use. Maybe in different circumstances, he'd go far enough to agree with 'beautiful'. He twisted the cap, necking a glug of water as his mind ran. What had he even dreamed about? It was just a blank fog now. But somehow its effects were still very much clear. All he could remember was like a red glow? A light perhaps?

What the hell was so terrifying about that?

"Wanna talk about it?" Ray offered, knowing it was probably too soon to even ask but he was slightly worried about him.

The memory of their last night in Roberts castle coming back to him, that was the second time now Kai had scared him because he was scared. It sent an uncomfortable chill to run down his spine, he didn't think he'd be able to get used to the idea of Kai being scared.

He shook his head as the plastic bottle came away from his mouth. "No." He replied bluntly.

"Okay." Ray said casually as he started away from him, going to find the dining car to just sit down.

He was tired but now felt wide awake, knowing he couldn't even try to sleep even if he hit his head against the wall to knock himself out. Kai stood still, twisting the bottle around in his hands as he watched him walk further down the carriage.

He frowned as he walked right by the room. Where was he going? Suddenly, he was alone in the dark. The hair on the back of his neck stood up. Due to the chill... Of course.

Ray was probably getting lost! He'd better go after him! With a fast pace, he walked as fast as he could the same way Ray had gone. At the end of the hall they came up to another door, Ray grabbed the cold metal of the handle and slid it open.

Thankfully luck was on his side, the dining car was right there and completely empty. He took his pick of a table, covered in a white cloth with four chairs and took the one closest to the window. His hands coming back around him and rubbing at his chilled arms that were now covered in goosebumps.

"Should have grabbed my jacket." He chuckled lightly to himself as Kai sat down across the table from him.

Kai arched a brow, folding his arms over himself too. "Hardly far if you wanna go get it."

"Yeah, but that door squeals. Don't want to wake the others up." Ray said with a shrug, "Plus, I can use this." He said, tugging the table cloth off and wrapping it around himself like a blanket. "See."

Kai allowed a small smirk to crack. "Very resourceful..." He praised sarcastically.

"Just glad it's clean." Ray chuckled, not even having thought about the food splatter that could have been on it before putting it around himself.

"Hn..." Kai laughed out quietly, taking his eyes out the 'hauntingly beautiful' scenery outside.

Christ... Looked like a frozen wasteland. The trees bare and thin, branches twisting out and sharp. The perfect location for monsters to lurk...

Ray followed his eyes, getting lost again in watching it roll on by. "Can't really believe we made it."

Kai pressed his arms in to his chest harder. "Neither can I... Considering the shit they put us through..."

Ray nodded, "Going to be hard saying goodbye... To all of you." He said as he glanced away from the window for a minute to take in Kai across from him.

Kai's stern eyes softened as he looked over to meet them. "Yeh... Well... Was never a forever thing, was it?"

"No, but sure seems like it's been forever. I've probably aged at least by ten years here." Ray laughed.

"Hn, tell me about it." He smirked back.

"It's been good though, well... Some of it." Ray smirked a little.

Kai cocked a brow. "A little bit of it..." He corrected.

"Oh c'mon, we got to travel the world. It's been great." Ray playfully huffed back.

"Mmhmm. And lost bit-beasts, almost lost Max to a glass wall, got hunted by monster bladers..." He counted off on his fingers, "Had to see Enrique in a skirt..." He added with a bite.

Ray chuckled again, "I told you Oliver would have a horn on his armor."

Kai's arched brow lifted higher. "At least _he_ can pull it off. Enrique just looked an asshole. As did Johnny... Weird tin-can lizard..."

"You two exchange numbers?" Ray asked accusingly, pulling the table cloth around himself tighter.

Kai snorted. "Fuck no! Why would we?"

Ray shrugged his shoulders, a sense of relief swirling in his gut for an odd reason. "Don't know, looked pretty happy being up in those 'strong arms' of yours." Ray bit in a sickly sweet tone, trying to mimic Oliver's voice but realized his didn't reach that high.

Kai's head tilted and flushed a little, clearing his throat. "Well yeh, they're not all that bad..." He said, looking down at his boys, trying to hide the fondness. He worked hard on those... Was nice someone appreciated them.

Ray's eyes went down to Kai's arms with him, another weird sensation swirled in his gut. He shifted in his seat a bit uncomfortably, tearing his eyes away after looking them over quickly and cleared his throat.

"He's too damn touchy." He stated in another biting tone.

Kai tensed. "Was he? I didn't think he was..."

Oliver may not have been his type, but he knew how to make a boy feel pretty. And rub his ego in just the right places.

"You don't like people touching you." Ray reminded in a dull tone, "Yet he had his little dainty fingers all over you." He tried to hide the jealousy this time, but even he felt it in his words.

Kai shifted uncomfortably, feeling his face get redder. He didn't like people touching him, he was right. But when the pixie did it, he'd kind of liked it... Was exciting.

His stomach dropped. After his and Ray's conversation in Italy, he'd gone and made it horribly obvious.

"We were guests! Didn't want to be rude! What was your excuse with _Enrique-poo_!?"

"Was making Oliver jealous." Ray answered bluntly, "Told Enrique in the elevator to man up and get him before you did."

Kai let out an awkward laugh. "As if! They're welcome to each other!"

Ray cocked a brow, leaning an elbow on the table and propping his chin in the palm of his hand. "Then why did you do it?"

"Do what?" He bit back.

"Carry him around like a sack of potatoes." Ray snickered.

Kai shifted harder. "Because the guy was _clearly_ feeling left out with the Italian stallion fluttering his eyes at _you_!" He scrambled, "I was just trying to be nice! Isn't that what you wanted from me!?"

"Left out? He locked the door on us, you do realize that right?" Ray scoffed, "He was being overly weird, as nice as a guy he actually turned out to be he's a little over the top."

Kai cocked a brow. "He did _not_ lock the door! What the hell would he do that for?"

"You tell me!" Ray exclaimed, "And he did, that's why Enrique knocked on the door when he came back up."

"Uhh... Maybe to keep him away from you?" He told him in a patronizing voice.

"Trust me Enrique is _not_ my type, and I'm certainly not his." Ray snickered back, "Like I said, we only did that to make Oliver jealous because he was feeling up on you like a leech."

Kai went even redder. "Oh and he didn't rub up on you!? Touching your hair, _cutting_ your hair! And if I recall it was you who was all like 'scratch my back Olivvverrrr!'" He said, portraying Ray's voice as a high pitched, flirty one.

Ray choked on his spit a little, "He did, and that's exactly what bothered me! And yeah, I needed it cut. Wasn't going to have Tyson or Johnny near it, he was my best option. And you didn't want to scratch my back for me."

"Guys don't scratch other guy's backs..." He grumbled while he pulled a face.

Ray cocked a playful brow, "You say that, but you did scratch it for me later."

He choked on his breath. "I-" He stuttered, "Shut up!"

Ray smirked, a fang slipping out. "Cat got your tongue there captain?" He asked smoothly.

"No..." He protested stubbornly, "But don't expect it to happen again..."

"Aw, I'd scratch yours if you asked me." Ray pouted.

Kai's face burned. "I won't be asking..." He huffed grumpily. Only to curse inwardly, all this talk of scratching brought on an itch.

Ray laughed a little as he sat back in his chair, looking out the window and wondering what time it was now. It was still dark outside but felt as though the sun should be rising by now.

He took in a breath, eyes on the window, as he released it in a sigh. "I'm really gonna miss you guys..."

Kai rolled his eyes. Why did he have to keep harping on about it? And why wouldn't this damn itch fuck off?

"I'm sure they'll miss you too..." He said a little mindlessly as he tried to subtly rub his back against the chair.

Despite the sudden sting in his heart Ray cracked another smirk, "You know you'll miss me." He said as he turned back to face him, his smirk turning into a wide fanged grin.

"Back itch?" He asked knowingly.

He scrunched up his nose. "I don't really miss people. And no..." He told him as he stopped moving, the itch burning harder down the sides of his spine.

"You're a terrible liar, you can't expect me to believe you're not gonna miss me." Ray pushed on, not even sure why he was at this point.

Maybe, he hoped, that it would get the sting in his heart to go away. He knew he was going to miss Kai just like he'd miss the others, maybe even a bit more than them and he wasn't sure why.

Kai blinked, in amongst a slight twitch as the itching got worse by the second. His pride not letting him rub against the chair anymore.

"Well, I mean, gonna be weird I guess."

"That's true, least you'll be able to finally finish that book of yours though."

Kai let out a 'Hn.' "Maybe. It's been months and still haven't got past the first damn page."

"You'll have to tell me how it ends, if we ever see each other again." Ray said with a small bit of hope in his tone.

Kai turned his eyes to face him again, staring quietly for a second. "Yeh... Can't leave you hanging about if the devil and the cat turn out to be friends, can I?"

Ray smiled a little at him, "I have a feeling they are."

Kai shrugged quickly. "I don't know, I doubt Satan gets invited to parties much..."

Ray cocked a brow before he shrugged back, "Their loss, he's not that bad of a guy. Just a bit rough around the edges."

Kai frowned. "Satan? Not that bad a guy?" He asked a little perplexed. Did his village have like a toned down version of the devil in their folklore? A devil that was kind of a dick, but not?

What a shitty villain...

Ray laughed again, clearly what he was saying was going right over Kai's head. "Apparently he's a little dense too."

Kai blinked. The fallen angel, an idiot? Pfff, weird. What was the point of this guy? He was supposed to strike fear in to those tempted to sin. Be terrified of his wrath.

Who would be scared of that loser?

"Well, either way, I guess I'll let you know."

"I look forward to it." Ray smiled at him, "You doing okay?" He asked, not forgetting what had brought them to the dining car to start with.

Kai had seemed to be in a better mood now, he mellowed him out and hoped he'd be able to keep him that way.

He nodded, but that damn itch was still driving him nuts. "Yup."

"Okay." Ray repeated like he did last time, "You going to sit here with me the entire time?" He asked, wondering why Kai had been sitting there with him all along. Surely a good hour or two had passed, even if it didn't look like it outside still.

"What? Because Tyson snoring is a better option?" He asked as he very slowly rubbed his back against the chair again, unable to stay still anymore.

"I just figured you'd be tired after everything, and I woke you up." Ray shrugged a little as he watched him move in his seat, "I'd get that for you, if you asked."

Kai narrowed his eyes at him, "Nope. Not tired."

"Makes two of us." Ray smirked, pushing himself from the table. "In that case, you want another water from the machine?" He asked, already walking towards the door.

"Nope!" He called after him, taking his opportunity to look around. There had to be a fork or something around here...

"Okay." Ray called back, sliding the door open and stepping back out into the hall where their room was. His tablecloth blanket still draped around his shoulders as he went.

He glanced inside their room, the others were out cold and Tyson was on the floor stuck between the bottom bunks and snoring with his mouth wide open. He shook his head as he wandered down the hall to the vending machine, putting in the change needed and grabbed two bottles of water anyways.

It didn't take him long to come back into the dining car, setting Kai's bottle of water down on the table for him as he stepped around it and took up his seat again. Kai cursed, quickly moving the hand behind his back out and under the table, clutching the fork.

"Just come here and stop being stubborn." Ray huffed at him, having seen him scratching his back with a damn fork before he stepped into the dining car.

Kai frowned at him as his back spasmed slightly. "This is your fault! Some mind trickery! Like how if you tell someone not to think of an elephant, all they can think about is an elephant!"

"That's a weird thing to say, but okay... Now come here, I'll get it for you."

The cogs turned in his head. He didn't want to. But he was near a point of ripping his skin off.

"Fine." He huffed, heaving himself up and quickly slumping down in the seat beside Ray with his back turned to him.

"Where's it at?" Ray asked, though his fingers were already moving against Kai's back between his shoulder blades in small circles. Putting enough pressure against him with his nails, going from one side to the next.

Kai's head rolled back a little. "Little to the left." He breathed out. He was so close to hitting the mark.

Ray did as he asked, "Higher or lower?" His fingers continued to go in that same circular motion.

"Ahhhh... Little higher... Mmm right there!" His voice strained out. "Don't be careful, get in there!"

Ray chuckled, doing what he asked and putting more pressure where he had been directed. The circular motion stopped, his hand moving hard against him up and down.

"That better?" He asked, though didn't pull away until he got the go ahead.

"Chase the bastard!" He hissed out, leaning back against his hand.

"Well here." Ray laughed, grabbing Kai's arm and pulling it around his back gently and putting his hand over his arm so Kai could direct him where he needed it.

His fingers wrapped around it. "Just chase it! All the way down! Arrghhh..." He growled out pushing his hand slowly down the trail his itch was running down.

Ray continued to laugh, "It's just as stubborn as you are." He mused, going down Kai's back like he asked.

"Here, maybe this'll get the bastard to go away." He pulled his hand out from his hold, flexing his fingers where his nails grew slightly longer and put them against Kai's back again. "I won't put too much pressure." He told him, raking his claws against him firmly but with a gentleness to it.

Kai's eyes fluttered shut. "Oooooo God, that's the stuff..." He groaned, finally enough force to slay the itchy beast.

Ray bit his lip, his stomach twisting a little as he kept scratching for him. "Better?" He asked, hoping he had gotten it now to stop the heat racing across his face.

"Almost... Little further down..." He said almost in a beg for him not to stop, not sinking in he'd reached the waistband of his pants.

"Kay..." Ray did as he was commanded, again, the heat getting immense on his cheeks now as his hand got lower.

Through everything he had felt Kai's skin twitch under his touch, every defined curve of his back through that tight black tank of his. He was built like a Greek God... No wonder Oliver liked touching him so much.

His other hand came out, putting it on Kai's shoulder and leaned him forward a little since Kai was sitting too close to him, he needed the room to reach if he was going to keep going lower.

Kai's face got hot as he was pushed forward, feeling Ray's hand holding him there while the other worked it's magic. The bottom of his gut fizzed. He let out a slight noise from his throat as the sharp nails hit the sweet spot on the base of his back.

Ray's teeth sunk further into his bottom lip as his skin pricked, digging a little harder against Kai's back. Not realizing he had pushed him down more, almost completely bent over now on his chair. Praying now that he had gotten the damn thing, his wrist was cramping...

"Better?" He breathed heavily, feeling slightly out of breath for no apparent reason.

Kai's hands fell to the floor to hold him up from the position he'd been bent in to. He breathed a little heavier. The itch now gone.

"Uh yeh... Think you got it..."

Ray drew his hand back from him quickly, pulling Kai back up by his shoulders as it finally hit him he had folded him over like a piece of paper.

"Sorry about that..." He said in an embarrassed tone, shaking out his wrist a little.

Kai straightened himself up. "You're good. Uh... Thanks for that..."

"Mhmm..." Ray nodded, grabbing at his water bottle. Feeling like he was burning.

As he grabbed it his nails pierced through the plastic, streams of water spurting out and the burn on his face got hotter.

"Shit..." He wanted to hit his head against the table now, how did he forget to retract those?!

Kai let out a deep chuckle. "Should be more careful with those things." He told him and grabbed a pile of napkins from the cart parked on the side, helping mop it up.

"Dully noted." Ray sighed, flexing his hand again as he pressed his thumb into the palm of his other and getting them to go back in.

He took up the DIY sprinkler water bottle and threw it in the trashcan by the door, so much for that.

"Here..." Kai said, picking up the unopened one Ray had brought for him.

"Thanks." Ray took it, twisting off the cap and took a few swigs. Leaving it in the middle of the table in case Kai wanted some for later, that was supposed to be his water after all.

Kai gave him a nod, letting a silence fall. That was a little... Awkward. He hadn't expected a back scratch to end in him getting turned in to human origami.

He rubbed his arms, the chill of the unheated car finally getting to him. Ray felt the movement beside him, having gone back to staring out the window on the other side of him, once more his eyes falling on those damn perfectly sculpted and bare arms.

He cleared his throat a little, pulling the end of his tablecloth blanket away from him and held it out a little.

"Here." He threw his arm over Kai's shoulders, draping it and the tablecloth over him as he shifted in his chair closer so there wasn't much of a draft from the front that was now opened.

Kai cocked a brow at him. And he said Oliver was touchy... Still, he was grateful for the cover. Was starting to get real cold. He scooted a little closer to Ray, make sure they were both wrapped up warm and both went back to staring out the dark window in silence.

The rocking of the carriage and the repetitive clacking of the wheels made his eyes finally get heavy. Neither of them had really slept since before the Euro tournament. His eyes fell shut and head fell forward, startling and snapping back up again, only to have the same thing happen minutes later when he couldn't fight it any more.

His eyes firmly closed, staying upright until his head toppled onto the closest thing. Ray went stiff as Kai's head fell onto his shoulder, once more his face burning but refused to move. Kai needed the sleep, he wasn't going to wake him and hoped he'd be able to rest this time.

His ass went numb sitting there for so long, not even sure how long he had been sitting there with Kai's head on his shoulder and clearly passed out against his side. Outside the darkened sky started to go from pitch black to a light gray and then a lighter gray-blue, the stars slowly disappearing as Ray watched the night turn to day. They were almost there now; another three hours and they'd arrive.

There was an excitement in his gut, they had made it like they said they would. Slowly the first peaks of the sun could be seen over the horizon that seemed so far away from where he was sitting.

"Hey, Kai wake up." Ray shifted his dead shoulder slightly, not wanting to jar him too hard but wanted to wake him so he could see this with him.

Kai's eyelids pressed firmly together as he breathed out a slight groan from being roused from his sleep. They peeled themselves open, a lighter red surrounding his crimson irises as he lifted his head slowly.

"Hm?"

"Look." Ray sat back a little, giving him the view he was seeing out the window. "It's beautiful." He breathed as the sun was climbing higher and higher over the horizon.

The different colors that spanned across the sky now looked like a painting, one that he had seen many times in the village before but this one felt different.

Kai stared at it, his body slowly restarting and coming out of sleep. Gradually he peeled himself off of Ray as his brain woke up.

His stomach turned. It was morning already. The clock had started ticking down to their arrival in Russia.


	14. You Spin Me Right Round

**I am so sorry guys, almost completely forgot to upload today! Anyways, here it is! The start of the Russian arc we've all been waiting for!**

 **As always, Roy and I want to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter, so sorry about those who ended up with an itch on their back during that scene lol. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter just as much.**

* * *

 **Season 1, Episode 40-41.**

The large, pale hand pulled at the metal ring of the door handle, causing a click and an echoing creak.

"Right this way, gentlemen..." The gravelly voice of the man who insisted on providing them with lunch came, holding out a polite arm to show them in.

Tyson gave him a pearly white grin, bouncing by him followed by his teammates into...

An empty dining hall.

Kenny, Max and Ray were right behind him, looking around the stone room that was dark, despite being in the middle of the of long room, empty tables greeted them.

Lilac eyes smiled at the captain as he took his time at the doorway."Please, make yourself at home..." He insisted as he gestured with his hand once again.

Kai shuddered. That man's voice went right through him, gripping the duffel bag slung over his shoulder a little tighter and walked through to the others. Taking his chance to look around, another quick creak and harsh click projected from behind him, the door closing and making it even more dreary. He jumped as a hand landed abruptly on his shoulder.

"Why don't you set those heavy bags down over here?" He suggested to them all, making them turn.

"Oh... Right! Yeh, thanks! My back was starting to hurt." Tyson chuckled as he shuffled to the corner and dropped his bag down carelessly.

The others followed, placing their own down and feeling the relief of the literal weight coming off their shoulders. As Kai moved, he felt the hand on his shoulder tighten for just a moment before it released him.

Yet another cold shiver ran through him. Like somehow it had pierced through his clothes and through his skin. He quickly placed his bag down and hot-footed his way to Ray's side.

Another charming smile was thrown at them as they stood huddled together. "Feel free to seat yourselves anywhere, gentleman. As you can see, you have your pick..."

Their necks turned in synchrony. The room desolate.

"Had you arrived an hour earlier; we may not have been able to cater for you. What perfect timing. Destiny almost." The man's wiry smirk mused.

"Yeh..." Max agreed politely, giving Tyson a nudge from behind to get him moving and lead them to sit somewhere.

Tyson didn't need a second one, his growling stomach hankering a cheeseburger and feeling one on the horizon. They walked single file around to the end of one of the tables, Max, Tyson and Kenny sitting on one side while Kai and Ray took the other.

As they sat patiently they weren't sure what to exactly say, for once the younger three were quiet and just inspecting the place they had been ushered into. It seemed fate, or destiny, or Tyson's empty stomach, had really led them there. They still needed to find their hotel, Ray was beyond tired having gone almost 24 hours without sleep, whereas the others were bright eyed and bushy tailed for the day.

As the man, in what he thought resembled what the nuns in the Vatican wore, sat down at the head of the table he felt a slight shift beside him. He glanced at Kai, scooting almost shoulder-to-shoulder with him as the man sat on the end closest to his seat. There, again, something was off but Ray couldn't openly ask him with the others there around him.

Boris pulled himself in, placing his elbows on the table and knitting his fingers together. "And what can we entice you with, boys?" His smooth voice slithered out.

"Borsch!" Max chimed, sounding just as excited as he had been when they were first invited into dine with the man.

"Perogies, if it's not too much trouble?" Came Kenny's weak voice, looking as though he was now shrinking in on himself with Boris looking at them all.

"Anything you got!" Tyson shouted above them all, his stomach growling right after. He didn't care, he was dying!

Ray stayed quiet, all he wanted was sleep. He hadn't even really thought about food; he'd be fine picking off anything they brought out. If he could stomach it.

Boris let out a deep chuckle. "I'm flattered you're so keen to try iconic dishes from my country..." He said before his eyes went back to Tyson, "I'll have them make something special for you."

His lilac eyes slowly shifted from the younger, bubblier side, to the other quieter side and let out another polite smile. "And for you two? Don't be shy. Name what it is you crave, and we'll do our best to make it yours..."

Ray glanced at Kai, as if he knew what they'd want but there was something in his eyes that Ray didn't quite like seeing. It reminded him of their last night in Robert's castle... Fear.

He turned a polite smile to Boris, "Whatever they have is fine with us." He answered for both of them, hoping he had made the right decision in doing so.

Boris's gaze went from Ray to Kai. The captain staying quiet and nodding a few times to agree with him, despite the idea of eating anything making his stomach churn.

"Very well..." Their host answered, "I'll have them prepare something special for you both as well." He answered as he lifted a hand, snapping his fingers.

Within moments, another dark door opened, a tall, hooded figure walked in almost a slow march. He approached the head of the table, leaning slightly to listen for the requests.

Boris ran off the list, switching to his native language. ["Bring us borsch and perogies. Make a cabbage burger for the loud one.."] He thought off the top of his head, ["And make Golubtsy or something for those two... A good, hearty taste of home."]

Kai shifted in his seat as he listened. He shifted harder when the older man flashed him and Ray a side glance when he was done talking.

"So, are you and Mr. Dickenson friends?" Tyson asked, watching the man leave as his mouth watered. He had no idea what had just been said, but he hoped they came out with the food soon.

Boris forced his snarl to stay inward, keeping his charming smile in place. "I've not had the pleasure in person, but no doubt we'll become firm friends when we finally do meet at the tournament."

Tyson's mouth turned into a dopey grin, "I'm sure you will, Mr. D is a pretty great guy. If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't even be here!"

Another chuckle left his throat as he glanced around at them all. "That really is something to be thankful for, isn't it?"

"Depends who you ask." Ray murmured.

"It really is!" Tyson continued to smile, "Wouldn't have made it this far without any of them! And we're going to the top baby!"

"Is that right? How touching..." His voice went along in a sweet tone, "I must say, you don't seem like the most... Likely bunches."

"We make it work." Max interjected next. Sure, they were a very odd group but Tyson had been right. They wouldn't have made it this far without each of their individual abilities, without each other.

"Clearly, having made it this far..." Boris reiterated, "No doubt complimenting each other's strengths and weaknesses."

Ray scoffed quietly to himself, again that all depended on who he asked. This time though he kept his mouth shut, wondering when this would end and they could find their hotel. Not that he didn't appreciate the hospitality, he was fighting with keeping his eyes open long enough just sitting there.

Quietly he glanced at Kai again, he had been quiet more than usual. Normally he'd have some kind of snide remark, but then again maybe he was just as tired as he was.

"Bathroom?" Ray directed at Boris, subtly nudging Kai in the arm that was still close enough to his he could feel his body heat.

"Through that door to the left." Boris directed politely.

Ray nudged Kai again as he stood up, hoping he'd follow and took his leave quietly. Kai watched him go ahead of him, forcing his eyes down and avoiding Boris's cold stare as he silently stood himself up and went after him.

Ray waited behind the first door, the second it opened and he saw Kai he grabbed him by the wrist and hauled ass to the bathroom. Throwing the two of them into the one stall room, the light turning on as they entered.

"Please tell me I'm not the only one getting overly creeped out here." He started quickly.

Kai stared back at him, feeling himself getting paler as he shook his head at him.

"Great..." Ray huffed, dragging a hand down his tired face. "Get the kids and get out?" He asked, wanting to make a game plan here.

Kai nodded back. The sooner they got the fuck out, the better.

"Okay... How?" Ray asked, looking slightly annoyed by the silent treatment going on. "I need you to help me here."

Kai felt his heart rate start to run. He'd wanted to turn and bolt the second that man appeared, but of course Tyson had to drag them into this weird ass place. What would they do? Just go back in, grab them and run?

"I don't know..." He muttered out quietly.

"I don't either..." Ray sighed, "I don't know what it is, but he's freaking me out..."

Kai nodded in agreement. The guy made his skin crawl.

Ray tried to think of something, anything that they could use as an excuse to get out of there. There was the issue of looking too eager to leave, especially since that man was the one running the tournament they were a part of. Could they be rude and just up and leave? Fake an illness, something?!

"Please stop doing that, you're freaking me out just as much as he is." He practically begged. He needed the stonewall he had grown to know this entire time, not whatever this was that had become his captain the past two days.

"Doing what!?" He snapped at him loudly.

"Nothing if you keep doing that." Ray smirked a little, there he was. That's who he needed right now. Maybe they could use that, get him angry enough he'd want to drag them all out of there by their ears.

"Shut up so I can think of a way for us to get out of here." He bit back.

"If you wouldn't mind hurrying it up here captain, I'm tired as it is." Ray continued, hoping to rile him up as the way to get out of there.

Kai's eyes fired up. If he weren't feeling like every nerve in his body was frazzled, he'd have hit him. The fire was distinguished when a loud knock came from the other side of the bathroom door, making him leap out his skin. In a heartbeat, he roughly placed a hand over Ray's mouth as well as his own.

["Gentlemen."] An unknown voice droned through the door, ["Your food has arrived. The others are waiting."]

Great, there went his plan of poking the bear enough it got them the hell out of there, and also Kai's plan of covering his mouth since it was clear they were in there together. In the one stall...

He pushed Kai's hand away, giving him an annoyed look before glancing at the door. He had no clue what the guy said and motioned for Kai to say something back to him.

["S-Sorry. We'll be right out!"] He called through quickly, looking back to Ray wondering what the fuck the plan was.

Ray held up a finger, his ears perked as he heard the unknown walk away and leave them. Breathing out heavily with a sigh. He looked at Kai, practically seeing the question in his eyes. There was no plan now, the plan was fucked.

"Hope Tyson wolfs it down like he always does and then just leave." Was all he could think of, there was no way they'd be able to pull Tyson away from the food now.

Kai sighed back. "Let's just get this over with then and get out of here..."

Ray nodded, being the first between the two to move out of the bathroom and go back towards the dining hall. The smell of the food making his empty stomach churn, giving a polite smile at his creepy host as he sat down.

"Took you long enough." Tyson grumbled.

Boris smiled. "All that matters is they're here now. By all means, please eat before it gets cold."

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Tyson hollered, finally allowed to touch the precious food that had been brought out for them.

"Thank you, these look heavenly." Kenny chirped with his plate of perogies in front of him.

Ray glanced at his food, what was this? He looked at Kai's plate, they had the same thing... He'd ask him later.

"Thank you." He reminded himself to be kind, even if the man was threatening to scare out his second to last life from him.

Kai nodded a silent thanks and fumbled with his fork, feeling those damn lilac eyes on him. He didn't want to eat. Period. The vibe of this place making him feel sick, as well as not trusting they hadn't slipped poison in or something.

The lilac eyes narrowed slightly. "Problem?"

"No..." He muttered as he forced his hand to stay steady, cutting the cabbage roll with his fork.

"You know, this is amazing." Tyson said through a mouthful of his burger and boiled cabbage. "But not as amazing as it's going to be kicking the home teams butts in a few days!"

Boris's stare gained a new victim. "Is that right? And what makes you so _confident_?" He asked with more of a bite to his pleasant tone.

Max and Tyson exchanged cheeky glances with each other, though the blonde let his buddy be the one to tell their host of their great feats across the globe.

"We've come this far already, even took a bit of a detour before we arrived and stomped out all Europe already had to offer. This will be a piece of cake." Tyson said arrogantly, waving his hand in the air some with a smug look on his face.

Ray would have normally stepped in, tell him to tone it down, but he held his tongue as he left his food untouched.

Boris' lips twisted into a smirk as he eyed him. "Confident and impulsive. Two attributes that can be rather useful in the dish. But I can tell by the way you're eating, it's something that makes you clumsy and cocky..."

Max chuckled as he watched Tyson's face fall as he stuttered out for a comeback, the burger he had been devouring slipping from his hand slightly.

"You can say that again." It was Kenny that had spoken though, being the teams data hog, he had mentioned this to Tyson many a times and it always went through one ear and out the other.

Boris gaze went from the stunned pig to the chuckling blonde to his side. "And let's see here... You've walked in your boisterous friend's shadow since you've arrived. Perhaps you lack a fire, a strength to put yourself in the front line..."

Max's giggling stopped, his blue eyes going wide as there was a stab in his heart. Was he just Tyson's shadow? Ray's tired eyes slit instantly and turned on the man, it was one thing to rib on Tyson since they all did it, but when it came to Max. That was a line he wouldn't let anyone dare cross.

"How dare you." He snapped. Host or not, chairman or not. That didn't give him the right to try and break down his team like this.

Boris raised a brow at him. "No need to get touchy, I'm merely making observations. Something I've become rather good at over my years in this sport. It just seems to me that this young man has a more defensive style was all I meant."

Kai felt what little blood remain drain out of his face. There it was again, the awful feeling like an axe was getting ready to swing. Something bad coming their way, and the last thing he needed was for Ray to lose his cool.

Ray narrowed his eyes at the man, the uneasy feeling he had about him only intensifying as Boris just stared back as if he were generally amused by all of this. Regardless of how right he was about Max's defense, he was wrong about him being Tyson's shadow. They all possessed their own strengths and weaknesses, and those individual aspects was what made them all a great team.

"Well you're wrong." He bit out.

"I am?" He asked with an amused tone. "Let's see if I can redeem myself..."

Kai's heart stopped, slamming the fork he'd had mindlessly in his hand down on the table. "Surely the Chairman didn't bring us here under the ulterior motive of analyzing the competition..." He fired in as strong a voice he could muster.

Ray held Boris's stare, though he held himself back from what he really wanted to say. Of course he'd have been next on his little list, he could take it and he'd once again tell the old man that he was wrong. But, Kai had finally spoken up and he wasn't going to overstep this time.

Boris turned his head to his last victim. "Ah. Finally, he speaks..."

His voice made Kai's already nauseous stomach drop.

"It seems your skills of deduction are rather sharp too. We must always study our opponents, figure out their weaknesses. Isn't that right?" He continued with an icy under layer to his voice.

Kai's glare burned despite feeling himself cower.

It didn't stop Boris leaning closer, eyes piercing him. "Hmm... I wonder what _yours_ are..."

"What a shame for you, he has none." Ray quickly cut in, his pupils getting thinner and feeling his upper lip wanting to curl back. He quickly looked at the other three across from him, silent and stunned. It was time they left.

"You three done, think it's time we get to our hotel. It's getting late."

Boris's mouth broke into a bigger smirk. "A perfect blader? One can only dream..." His voice slithered before he finally broke the eye contact, making Kai tremble on the inside.

He painted on his charming smile. "Please, don't let this spoil your lunch. It was never meant in a harmful way. Finish at your leisure."

The slightly broken kids turned to look at the two across from them, not really feeling up for staying much longer either but there were the same reservations from before. This man was the chairman, had let them come in to eat his food. It would be rude to just up and leave, even if he had said things that felt like taking a knife to the heart.

Ray looked to Kai; he'd follow him with whatever he wanted to do. He had said he trusted him and he meant it.

Kai felt the eyes on him. He slapped the inner heart attack and summoned up his captain's hat. "We're done. Thank you." He said bluntly as he pushed his chair out and stood.

The others followed suit, painting on fake appreciative smiles. Ranting and raving joyously as they gathered their bags about the food, not even sure why they were at this point. Not one of them could honestly say they liked this man.

Ray and Kai exchanged relieved glances. Finally, they were getting out of here and going to the hotel. Walking while trying not to hot-foot it out of there, they growled inwardly when Tyson and the other two were drawn to a group of kids practicing out in the courtyard.

The giant creep explained that they were prospective bladers for the world tournament two years from now, he selected them personally from an early age, and bragged that only the very strongest graduated from their academy.

Kenny was in awe.

Kai's blood ran freezing cold. They needed to get out. Now.

"They practice constantly..." The gravelly voice continued.

Tyson stared with his mouth open for a moment before rolling his eyes. "Training every day would be pretty boring..."

Kai tensed.

Lilac eyes danced. "So, you don't agree with our methods?"

Tyson stuttered, feeling himself shrink back as the cloaked man leaned forward.

"Perhaps a little battle would change your mind. I'm sure any one of our boys would find it rather amusing to fight a _foreigner_."

The tension was gone. For Tyson anyway.

Ray looked to Kai quickly, practically glued to his side again and not that he minded. They couldn't let this happen, could they? If he overstepped, would Kai let him though? He couldn't tell at this point, once more he hardly recognized him with that fear in his eyes that he had since the train.

He turned back, he had to get them out of there with or without Kai and as the second his mouth opened to stop this, Tyson was putting his hands together with a dopey and excited look on his face; he was too late to stop it.

Kai shifted his feet. Shit... Now they were stuck here again. He'd have to remind himself to get a muzzle for that idiot...

He watched as the looming figure pitched the idea to his stony faced students. "How about you, Alexander?"

Kai didn't know his blood could get any colder. He wanted to stop this. Spare that kid, who looked as nervous as he felt. Tell the giant weirdo to shove his battle and get the hell out. But this giant weirdo wasn't someone he felt like he could dish sass to.

"You are my enemy! And I shall annihilate you in battle!"

Tyson blinked, "Hey, lighten up buddy it's only a game, remember?" He said as he looked over his shoulder at his team, nodding at the mini Terminator, "Sheesh..."

Kai gripped his bag harder, looking over the hardened faces. "I don't think so..."

Ray shifted, a cold unnerving chill running down his spine. These kids looked like they were out for blood, their blood, but once more as his mouth opened to speak they were being quickly ushered into a domed top cylinder shaped building by Boris and two hooded figures. The moment the doors closed; Kenny finally voiced how they were all feeling.

"This place is giving me the heebie jeebies"

"Me too Chief." Max added, though Tyson didn't seem to feel the same.

"C'mon, I'll blow this guy outta the water in no time. Besides, Boris said these guys are in training."

"You think so?" Kai questioned sharply, getting dumbfounded looks by the other two. "Never underestimate your competition." He instructed, his eyes wandering across the room towards Boris who was looming over his soldiers.

"It appears we're ready." Boris said, his eyes turning and catching Kai's in a way that forced Kai's head to quickly turn as another chill ran through his body.

Ray turned to look at him, hearing something similar to a gasp come from him. "Hey Kai, what's the matter?" As if he really needed to ask, seeing Kai keeping his eyes adverted from the other side of the room and the hand holding the strap to his bag shaking.

"Uhhh, nothing." Kai bit out, though his voice wavered.

"Shall we begin?" Alexander's voice carried across the stone walls, dropping a beyblade the size of his body onto the ground in front of the dish in the ground.

"I don't like this..." Ray whispered to Kai.

Kai didn't answer him. Just shuffled a little closer. Neither did he...

They could only stand there and watch as Tyson stepped up to the other side of the dish. Boris did the count down; Ray and the others held their breath as Tyson pulled his ripcord and his blade flew into the dish. Alexander wielded his launcher through the air, it breaking apart until his blade hit the dish at a speed that they had never seen before.

This wasn't going to end good, they all could feel it.

Tyson tried though, but he was sweating and nervous. Kenny was trying to find a way to help him, Dizzi sounding just as anxious as they all felt as Max had his hands around Kenny's neck.

What could they do to help?

Tyson tried to call up a storm, it wasn't enough to knock Alexander's blade even in the slightest. The longer Kai watched, the more he started to panic. He threw glances at the tall man, enjoying seeing his student wipe the floor with his teammate.

His heart began to race. They had to win. It wasn't even about pride this time. It was more to do with a horrible, familiar feeling that a guillotine was dangling over their heads. And Boris was holding the rope...

There had to be something. Anything. To give him the advantage. He scanned his brain until it hit him.

"Tyson!" He called out. They all turned to him. "Listen to me. The regional tournament. A-and the battle between me and Max!" He stuttered slightly.

Tyson gave him a confused look, what about it? "Yeah?"

Max's eyes brightened; he knew what Kai was talking about. "That's it! That's where I made Draciel do a reverse spin. It was awesome! Remember? I took control of the battle by using my blades counter rotation to stop my opponent's blade from spinning. It was sweet!"

"It's so simple, why didn't I think of it?" Kenny said almost in awe at the blonde. "But wait a minute, in that battle Max's Draciel was on the bottom."

"What'll I do?" Tyson questioned in worry, before he called for Dragoon to attack.

Just as they thought all hope was lost, Tyson had pulled it off. Landing his blade directly on top of Alexanders where he called for his final attack just before knocking the other blade out of the dish.

"Nicely done Tyson, I must say I am impressed. Especially by your finish." Boris said as he turned to look at the winner, though his words seemed kind there was an icy undertone that froze the whole room.

"Oh, you're too kind. It was nothing really." Tyson laughed almost nervously.

Max gave him a thumbs up when he turned to them, "Alright!"

"You da man!" Kenny joined in.

"And Alexander." Boris turned to his defeated soldier, "There are consequences to be paid for your failure." He scorned, smashing Alexander's blade under his foot before stepping up to the boy who had fell to his knees. A look of pure terror in his eyes as Boris loomed over him.

"I didn't realize _you_ were inadequate, therefor _you_ are a waste of my time and energy."

The others were shocked in stunned silence, all of them experiencing cold chills through their veins and even more so as Alexander flung himself at Boris's legs. Gripping the hems of his robes, almost sobbing.

"No you can't desert me; I'll do anything to stay, anything!"

"Unhand me _boy_ , your time has come." Boris growled, snapping his fingers and the back iron doors to the room slowly and ominously opened.

"No, no, this can't be happening." Alexander wailed as two hooded figures stepped through the doors that had parted open.

"Hey, what's up?" Tyson questioned.

Alexander looked back up at Boris, on the verge of tears. "Please don't do this to me, please. If you let me stay I promise to never lose again, never!"

Despite the unnerving chill rushing up and down Ray's spine, his feet moved him forward. "Stop! This is completely ridiculous. Don't you understand beyblading is a game and should be treated like one, you're taking it too seriously!"

"Hey, yeah! Would you give the kid a break?!" Tyson jumped in.

Boris turned to them, a smile on his lips. "I'm sorry, you must think I'm being very cruel. It's you who does not understand what beyblading means to _those_ who reside in _my_ country." Boris explained, his other soldiers raising their blades at the ready as if they were pointing guns in their faces.

"Someone please help me! You can't let them do this to me!" Alexander begged and pleaded as he was dragged through the iron doors by the two hooded men, disappearing through the iron doors and into the darkness. Alexander's cries only carrying out until the doors slammed shut.

"Well, that was quite the dramatic exhibition now wasn't it? Now I believe you should all _take your leave_." Boris said as he looked at the Bladebreakers.

"But what's going to happen to that kid, huh?" Tyson demanded.

"Forget it." Kai started, almost in a whisper. "Pretend like it never happened."

Tyson angrily spun towards him, the others beside him giving him a questioning look. "Are you nuts Kai?! I could never do that in a million years!"

"It's better to accept what's happened and move on, isn't that so Kai?" Boris chuckled, holding Kai's stare with his own.

After holding Boris's stare for longer than necessary, summoning up the courage he needed to finally get them all out of there, Kai turned and headed out the way they had come.

"Kai, wait." Tyson called after him, his words falling on deaf ears. "What in the world is going on here?"

"I don't know, but let's go." Kenny suggested in a timid voice.

"Yeah, let's." Max backed him up, ready to get out of there and away from all the blades that were still being pointed in their direction.

"NO, I'm staying." Tyson argued as he spun back around to face Boris.

"No, don't!" Ray quickly scorned, ready to drag him out by his ponytail if that's what it came down to.

"O-okay, but this isn't over by a long shot!" Tyson conceded, glaring back at Boris and his boys before following the others out after Kai.

"That is the freakiest place I've ever seen in my whole life!" Tyson shouted as he slammed his foot into the ground outside the gates to the Abbey.

He wasn't the only one who had gotten the creeps while being in there, but at least now they were on the other side of those gates. They could go and settle down, worry about it later and focus on the tournament in two days.

"Hey, take is easy Tyson. Let's find our hotel and forget about this." Kenny offered.

"Chiefs right, we should get going. I'm getting kinda hungry." Max said behind him.

"So am I." Ray added, he was beyond starving now that he hadn't had a bite to eat earlier during their lunch.

"Alright, let's get out of here." Tyson said, taking one last look back at the terrible place before following behind the other three.

Kai stayed back, staring down at the Abbey as the others got further away before he finally tore his eyes away from it.

* * *

After making sure the younger three were good in their room Ray left them to return to his own with Kai, his legs had felt like jelly as the cold shivers continued to rage up and down his spine. That man's eyes, that entire place, leaving a terrible taste in his mouth.

He stepped into their room, thankful for the peace it seemed to bring him suddenly and the brightness to it. A lot better than that dark dreary place.

"Are you okay?"

Kai sat cross legged on the bed, his back against the headboard. "Mhmm..." He answered as he stared down at 'the' book.

"Makes one of us..." Ray sighed as he toed off his slippers, god he was tired and just wanted to sleep but he was pretty sure that man's face and place was going to haunt his dreams.

"Least the kids seem alright, but then again they're pretty dense." He said as he started to unclasp his white shirt to get it off, standing on the side of the bed.

"Yeh... Can say that again..." Kai laughed awkwardly, feeling shaken to the core. Thank god he was bunking with Ray tonight...

Ray gave him a look for a second before he figured to just leave it, if he wanted to tell him he would. He knew that by now, but he still hated that look on Kai's face.

He got his white shirt off, folding it over itself and left it on the small table by the bed before he crawled in the bed beside him. Sitting up with him against the headboard as he glanced at the book in Kai's hands.

"You gonna read some of that to me tonight?" He asked, though really he just didn't want there to be an uncomfortable silence right now. Get the damn chill running down his spine to leave him alone.

Kai peeled his eyes from the page and glanced over at him. Truthfully, he hadn't wanted to read it. The question as to why he could still playing on his mind. Even more so now they were here.

Granted, it had come in handy today when Kenny sucked at figuring out where they were goin- Wow, Ray was right. The kids were dense. None of them picked up on that? He was glad they were dumb. It's not like he had an answer for them if they'd asked...

His mind took him back to their afternoon. Their horrible, bone chilling afternoon... That place was off. Something very wrong about it. That man, definitely wrong...

And yet there was something so damn familiar about it. Had he seen it on TV? Couldn't be... The Russians were too secretive for that.

He caught Ray looking at him expectantly and realized he'd just been kind of staring at him the whole time his mind wandered.

"Um... Sure. If you want?" He figured they wouldn't get too far. Ray looked ready to pass out.

Ray shrugged, "Really not ready to sleep just yet." He admitted quietly.

"Me either..." He agreed as he shifted a little closer to him.

"We were with Dickenson in the park." Ray reminded as he made himself more comfortable against the headboard, trying to hide the smile as Kai shifted closer to him. He didn't mind it, hell he needed it right now.

"I remember..." He told him with a smirk, "You remember the part about it being weird no one was around, or did you fall asleep by then?" He asked

"Um, I think I do." Ray answered; he wasn't sure now. Really, all he could remember was Kai's strong accent coming out and then he was out like a light.

"Well... They're going to a kiosk and no one is around." He filled in vaguely before clearing his throat, scanning the page to get his brain translating as best as he could to make it entertaining for him.

"'A glass of lemonade, please.' Berliotz asked. "There isn't any." The woman in the kiosk replied, looking offended by the request for some reason. "Got any beer?" Bezdomny asked gruffly. "It's being delivered later this afternoon." She said. "Well, what do you have?" Berliotz asked. "Apricot juice, but it's warm." Was the answer." He cracked a smirk and made a face. That would be nasty...

"Ewww." Ray snickered; he knew exactly what that tasted like.

"What a shitty kiosk..." Kai mused before continuing, "'All right, let's have some.' The apricot juice produced a rich, yellow froth, making the air smell like a hairdresser's..." He read as another smirk cracked. That was a nice simile.

Ray arched a brow, "Like a hairdresser's? A hairdresser's what?"

Kai arched a brow. Hadn't he been clear enough? "Like... As in the smell of the salon." He explained.

"Oh... Right... I'll be quiet now."

Kai nodded. "After drinking, the two writers immediately began to hiccup. They paid and sat down on a bench facing the pond, their backs to Bronnaya Street..." He added before turning his head to him. "Hey, we passed there today..."

"Did we?" Ray looked slightly excited, that was pretty cool. "I wouldn't know, I can't read this stuff." He joked.

"I'm sure we'll pass it again; I'll point it out next time." He smiled at him.

"Sounds good, it's a park. Right?" Ray asked, looking more excited. That would be fun and nice, get a real taste of this place that hopefully would erase the bad taste he had in his mouth currently.

"Actually, it's more of like a super-rich residential area. Got some real fancy houses and then this big old pond in between them all." He explained.

"Oh, that sounds cool." And pretty, he thought. "I'd like that." He told him, looking at him with his own smile.

Kai's cheeks got hotter. "I'll make sure we go see it... Might be best to do it without the others though..." He pitched hopefully.

"It definitely would." Ray said almost too quickly.

Kai's eyes lit up. Finally, something to look forward to. Maybe they had a little kiosk and a bench like the book... Just hopefully serving more than warm apricot juice.

His eyes went back to the book to continue. "Then another strange incident occurred, which only affected Berlioz. He suddenly stopped hiccuping..." His voice trailed off, the light in his eyes fading as a slight frown creased in his brow while he read ahead.

Ray glanced at him for the sudden stop, looking at the page that he couldn't read but looking at it like he could before his eyes went back up to Kai's face. There, again, was a fear in his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

Kai forced a tiny smile. "You tired yet? You look kinda tired. We can stop..."

Ray frowned a little, but that fear in Kai's eyes he didn't like unnerved him again. Curiosity killed the cat but tonight he felt like he should press.

"Okay." He started, gently reaching over and taking Kai's book from him and closed it. "But I want you to be honest with me here." He said, resting the book on his lap as he held Kai's eyes.

"Hn?" He asked, wishing he hadn't shifted quite so close.

"Why are you scared of him? And I'm not meaning this in a mean way, I'm really not, but I've never seen you like this. I know what you said back at the castle, and how you're scared about something happening to us. Do you think it's him?" Ray asked carefully.

Kai frowned, his feathers getting ruffled. "And what makes _you_ so creeped out by him!?" He threw back.

"He's a creepy dude, with hooded henchmen commanding kids to be all 'I will annihilate you', like some twisted drill sergeant." Ray answered, trying to mock the kid Tyson had battled against.

"And he kept staring at us, and let's not forget that 'it's a pleasure to entertain young men' line." He shivered just saying it.

Kai shivered as well. "Yeh, well... Same." He snapped.

"Okay, but you've been scared before we laid eyes on his ugly mug. I'm just trying to figure out why." Ray said, ignoring the snippy attitude for now.

Kai's arms pressed harder into himself. He should never have told him about any of that. Fallen to pieces in front of him like that.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it."

"But I am worried, you can't tell me not to be worried here. Even if you hadn't told me at Robert's place, I'd be worried now. Probably even more so with how you were today around that man. If you think he's an issue we need to get a hold of Dickenson." He tried to reason.

"And tell him what!? 'Hey, Mr. D! Met the Chairman and he seems a little odd. Send help'?" He asked sarcastically.

"Why not?! He's more than a little odd, try beyond overly creepy on top of with a mug that would frighten his own mother."

Kai rolled his eyes. "And what do you want Mr. Dickenson to do about that exactly? Just drop it, Ray. We'll have to see that ugly mug at the stadium a few times and then he's out of the picture."

Ray ran a hand through his bangs, "I don't know..." He huffed, letting his hand fall back into his lap. "I don't like this anymore than you do though, and I really wished you'd not have jumped in like that either." He said more offhandedly, he really didn't want to spark an argument with him. Not after all that had happened today of all things.

"What are you talking about?" He asked as he cocked a brow.

"He went through Tyson and Max's 'weakness's' yet when he went to me you stopped him." Ray answered.

Kai scowled. "Tyson brought that on himself. He was arrogant and any idiot could make that connection with the way he stuffs his face! I didn't know he was going to move on to Max! Caught me off guard, but I couldn't let him psych out my entire team, could I!?"

"I would have been fine, and he's wrong either way. He knows nothing, everyone has a weak spot with what they do. That's not the issue, it was how he said it. How he broke them down so easily." Ray defended.

"And I told him to knock it off, didn't I!?" He yelled back.

Ray nodded, not even sure why he brought this all up to begin with now. He couldn't think straight as it were, but he still wasn't ready to sleep yet.

"Yeah... Sorry. I... I didn't mean anything by it." He tried to wave off, he had done exactly what he had said he didn't want to do with him. "Been a long day. I'm sorry." He repeated.

"It's fine." He snapped. "You should probably get some rest."

"Heh, if I knew I could I would..." Ray answered, "Here, see if you can knock me out." He handed his book back to him.

Kai tensed as he took it from him and opened it back up. Could hardly refuse. He'd just ask more damn questions.

He cleared his throat again and felt his insides churn. "He suddenly stopped hiccuping," He picked up again, "His heart thumped and for a moment vanished, then returned but with a blunt needle sticking into it." He read as his own did the same inside his chest.

"Berlioz was seized by a fear that was groundless but so powerful that he had an immediate impulse to run away from Patriarch's Pond without looking back..." He read of with an involuntary crack in his voice.

Ray sat quietly, not missing anything but wasn't sure what to do or say. He sat back against the headboard, leaning into Kai's side where their arms touched. If he had a problem with it he'd move, play it off that he fell because of how tired he was even if he really just wanted him to know he was there.

That it would be okay, whatever _it_ was...

Kai leaned in closer. It was a story. Just a story but made everything else so much more real and intense. "Berlioz looked around him miserably, unable to say what had frightened him. He went pale, wiped his forehead with his handkerchief and thought: 'what's the matter with me?'" He stopped.

Ray sucked in some air, feeling Kai tense against him. That sounded oddly familiar, too familiar and he didn't like it. This was why Kai had stopped earlier, it had to be, and now he felt terrible for making him do this.

"I think that's good." He fake yawned, hoping it was convincing enough.

He snapped the book and all but threw it on to the bedside table like it burned his hands. "Sure, no problem..." He replied quickly.

Ray nodded, peeling himself off the bed. "Just gonna get ready." He told him, hoping he wouldn't freak out if he left him there for a minute.

"Yeh sure, whatever." He brushed off, throwing his arms behind his head in an attempt to seem normal and composed.

Ray grabbed his things from his bag, leaving him there on the bed and tried to be quick. He didn't like being apart right now either, for whatever reason. It was like he needed him there right now, even if he knew they were safe tucked away in their hotel room... But for how long?

Quickly he rinsed out his mouth and spat, he clocked his hair in the mirror and died a little. It was a mess, but he would take forever in there if he bothered with it right now. He chose to ignore it, heading back out into the room.

Kai relaxed the second Ray stepped back into the room. Which pissed himself off. Everything was fine. That guy was gross. But so were a lot of people on the planet. He didn't need to have someone tucked in next to him to feel safe.

As Ray sat on the bed, he peeled himself off it. Was his turn to wash up for bed. He stretched his back out as he stood, "Could maybe go tomorrow if you didn't have anything else planned?" He spat out suddenly, feeling a rare need to fill air space.

"Sure." Ray perked, though found the wording odd. What would he have planned? "We'll have to make sure we sneak out, or the kids will follow." He chuckled a little at his back.

Kai threw his head over his shoulder to flash him a small smile. The second he caught Ray's eyes a loud smash made his skeleton burst from his skin. He let out a shrill, startled yelp, stumbling back on himself and scrambling back onto the bed while his heart threatened to explode.

Ray had jumped as every hair on his body stood on end, his head quickly snapping towards the sound. His pupils had slit, going on high-alert, only for them to go back instantly as he watched the bird that had ran into their window collect itself back up on the ledge outside. Shaking itself out and started to peck at the window, with every tap Ray could hear his heart in his ears.

"Fuck..." He breathed out heavily, reworking his broken nerves.

Kai gulped breathes as he gripped his chest. His face almost grey after that. He watched the feathery fucker pecking at their window like he was taunting them. He glared at Ray, pointing a shaky hand at the black bird.

"Go get him!"

"Excuse me?!" Ray shrieked in a high pitch tone, glaring from the bird to Kai. "Why don't you?!"

"I'm not the cat man!" He shrieked back, "Go munch its face off!"

"I can't believe you just said that." Ray said dryly, giving him a dull look before he threw the covers off himself and got up.

He hit the window with his fist, the bird was persistent and pecked back. Ray growled in the back of his throat; this damn thing was pissing him off now. He hit the window harder, the bird only jumped and twitched its head.

"He won't go away!"

Kai rolled his eyes, throwing his legs off and sacking up to save the day again. He stormed up behind Ray, eyes blazing. He gave a loud slap against the glass.

"FUCK OFF!" He roared at the feathered creature.

Ray jumped at his tone, though the bird still stood there looking between the two of them. Maybe he was going to have to turn into 'cat-man' to get it to leave...

"Maybe it only understands Russian?" He offered as a last ditch effort; he didn't want to have to look more like a damn cat than he already had this entire trip.

Kai's head snapped frantically between the dick bird and the naive roommate, frazzled. Shit, was worth a shot.

"Отъеби́сь!" He screamed at it as he pound against the glass again.

The bird jumped, pecking the glass again before it hopped around on the ledge. Glancing at them one last time before it spread its midnight wings and took off into the night.

"Ha, look at that!" Ray held back from laughing and ignoring the random shiver that had run down his spine from Kai's voice.

Kai's rage left his face as he blinked dumbly. "...What a coincidence..."

Ray shrugged at him, "Well there went my second to last life." He said as he wandered back to the bed, crawling under the sheets again.

Kai let out a very slight chuckle. "I'd better make sure to keep that last one protected then, being your knight and all." He muttered as he followed, "Been doing a shitty job thus far it seems."

"Aw, I thought you said it _was_ a shitty job. Not that you have been doing a shitty job of it." Ray smirked at him, his stomach flipping weirdly.

"Did you have all nine lives when we started?" He asked as he climbed in next to him.

Ray looked to be in thought for a minute, "Shit, that might have been my last one."

"No it wasn't!" He argued back quickly.

"Oh, yup it was. Here I go." He pretended to faint into the pillows, doing it overly dramatically with his hand pressed to his forehead.

"Pfff..." Kai mocked, "Oliver faints more manly than that..."

"No he doesn't." Ray argued with his eyes closed, god he was tired and those pillows felt amazing.

"Bet he doessss..." He teased. Anything to keep their minds off other things.

"Mmmm nope." Ray shook his head, "He'd have declared his love to the arts and everything under the sun before he did a twirl and then put a pillow down under him."

Kai smirked. "And yet still, he'd look more masculine than you just did, princess..."

Ray cracked his eyes open, glaring at him. "I'm the donut king." He retorted quickly.

"More like the sugar plum fairy..."

"Oh no, that's your boyfriends title." He said smugly with another smirk, wiggling himself to get more comfortable in the pillows to await the onslaught that would bring.

Kai's jaw dropped in outrage, his for once bare neck getting hot in an instant. "He is _not_ my boyfriend!" He hissed at him.

"Mhmm, sure. Could have fooled me with all that lifting and flirting back at the castle." Ray said with a slight bite to his tone.

Kai rolled his eyes. "Not this crap again! I told you, was just being friendly!"

Ray sucked in his lower lip; Kai really didn't like being reminded of that. But hell, he felt a lot better now after everything going on.

"Okay, I believe you." He held his hands up, "Even if you two would make kind of a cute couple." That tasted utterly terrible coming out of his mouth.

Kai huffed out a laugh more uncomfortable than one he'd ever let out. "Shut the hell up, will you? Seriously. That's just a stupid thing to say..." He paused while he squirmed. "Why?"

Ray shrugged a little, "I dunno... Guess because he's got that feminine look to him while you got... You know, this." He gestured at him, unsure what to say as his brain stopped working on him until the cogs slowly turned in the wrong direction.

"I mean, you've got these bad boys and like you know. This look that if someone wanted to hurt him or something, they wouldn't even dare try." He spat out, was that even English?!

Kai blinked, flushed and looked down at his prized 'bad boys'. "Well... I mean that's a big statement to make about someone I picked up once..."

"Sorry." He didn't know what else to say now, he shut his mouth before he asked him to pick him up to see if there was any truth to the statement.

"S'fine..." He shrugged, "But anyway, you've got it all wrong. He seemed to want me to, so I was just being friendly." He lied as he folded his arms, "I'd pick anyone up if they asked... Maybe not Tyson though..."

The backwards cogs in his head only heard half of that, "I'm kind of heavy though..." He squeaked out.

Kai did a double take. "Are you... Are you asking me to?"

"You said you would..." He shrugged, though could feel his face burning suddenly.

"I said if anyone asked, I would..." He corrected as his burned back.

Ray moved before he said something else, throwing the covers back off and standing off to the side of the bed. "Pick me up, see if you can." He challenged.

Kai's eye twitched. What? _Tyson_ could piggy-back him through a mountain in China, but he didn't think _he_ , with boys like these, could pick him up!?

He grabbed his waist, throwing him over his shoulder like Oliver. Or a sack of potatoes.

"WHOA!" Ray tried to grab onto something, being tossed up in the air and over Kai's shoulder as the room slightly went upside down and he was left staring at Kai's ass. His brain misfired again, his face burning as his heart hammered in his chest.

Kai let out a smug smirk, hoisting him up and bouncing him with ease. "So much for being heavy..."

Ray grabbed Kai's hips, feeling like he might fall suddenly. "Yup..." Was all he could think of to say, it coming out in a squeak.

"I gotcha..." His smug voice soothed, feeling him grab at him.

"Can you uh... Toss me like you did Oliver?" Was the next best thing his brain could fire out, while he let go of Kai's hips.

Kai's lips curled up further. Who knew the cure to crippling anxiety was a good, old fashioned ego stroke? Without warning, he bent his knees, throwing Ray back over his shoulder and catching him with the other hand.

"You mean like that?"

Ray's breath stuck in his throat, his arms going around Kai's neck quickly as he was caught in both his arms. His heart pounding harder in his chest, only able to really just stare back at Kai for a minute before he nodded dumbly at him.

"Y-Yeah."

He cocked an arrogant brow. "Anything else, my liege?"

Ray fought that damn shiver again as it ran down his spine, he saw Kai talking to him but didn't hear a damn thing he said which just left him staring back at him.

Kai's brow lifted higher. "No...?" He tried to coax. This was fun... Like when he'd done it to Oliver.

"No what?" Ray blinked a few times at him, his hands around Kai's neck holding around him tighter.

Kai bounced him, getting him more comfortable. "Anything else?"

"Um... Don't drop me?" He squeaked back.

"As you wish..." Kai answered as he stood where he was with him. This wasn't showing off his manpower... But whatever.

"Um... What did you have in mind?" He asked, his face turning as red as his headband. Holding tighter again, feeling Kai's chest move against him with every breath he took now and hoping he wasn't breathing too hard himself.

Kai snorted. Hell if he knew. He was the loyal servant... "I dunno? Use you like a dumbbell?" He joked.

"Don't." Ray warned quickly, glad he actually heard him that time. "Oh! Spin!" He fired off of the top of his head.

Kai blinked. "Spin?"

"Yeah, see if you can hold me while spinning and not fall on your ass." Ray laughed, "Become one with the beyblade, be the beyblade." He said in a more stupid voice, like he was mocking a karate sensei from TV.

His smirk came back. "Very well..." He said in a warning tone as he swung him a little. "3... 2... 1... Let it rippp!"

Ray gripped the back of his shirt tight, only to let go once he realized they didn't go anywhere.

"Hey! I said spin!"

Kai's feet pivoted as he swung full circle. And again. And again. A noise a surprise left Ray's mouth, his fingers gripping the back of Kai's shirt again as his body was forced through the air with him. He hoped to whatever out there Kai wouldn't trip on his own feet and topple them over, they didn't need to get hurt while being a bunch of idiots.

Around the fifth spin he let out a laugh, getting dizzy now. "Okay, okay." He got through his laughter.

Kai let out a chuckle as he spun one last time, stopping but feeling the room still moving a little. He stepped back to find the edge of the bed at his knees, stumbling back and letting the both of them topple onto the bouncy mattress. Ray's laughter wouldn't let up, trying to get it down so he didn't wake someone up.

Once more he felt Kai's chest rise and fall against him, this time a bit closer to his face and it hit him. He was in his arms, being held against his chest, and was now laying on him. Part of him wanted to stay there, he felt something being held like that, that he had never felt before... Safe? He wasn't sure, but he didn't want to pull away yet.

"The rooms still spinning." He tried to justify him not moving, taking in some air through his burning lungs and knowing by now his face was a deep scarlet.

What Enrique said back at the castle hit him, but that wasn't possible. It couldn't be, why would it be?! He sat himself up after a second more of being against Kai's chest, though he didn't go far, just propping himself over Kai's body where he hovered over him.

"Kai?"

Kai stared back up, feeling his own breathing get harder and his throat drier as he hovered. "Hm?"

Ray's mouth went dry, why had even called his name in the first place? He wanted to say something, but now once more his brain misfired on him. The hell was his problem suddenly?!

"When we were back in Italy..." He started, swallowing the lump in his throat that had formed. "Who..." He couldn't get it out now, maybe he didn't want to know. What if it had been Oliver all along, and why would he care?!

Kai's brows lifted, waiting for the rest of the question.

"When we were back in Italy, and we talked about people we admired. Who was it?" He fired out before he could stop himself, his heart stopping for a minute before it kicked back up.

Kai's burning face paled as he squirmed. Why? WHY did he keep doing this to himself!? Telling him shit!?

"We talked about that? I don't really... I don't really remember..." He muttered.

Ray didn't know if he was glad he was playing stupid or if he really didn't remember, knowing that Kai had a problem with his memory, but there was a sting that he couldn't ignore. That answer was better than one not all he reasoned.

"Oh... That's okay... Never mind." He pushed himself up fully, no longer hovering over Kai, and crawled over the top of him to get back to the head of the bed.

"Why?" Kai blurted out as he watched him leave him, wishing he hadn't.

That was a good question, why had he asked? He didn't know, hell he didn't know what the hell was going on with him right now anyways to give him a proper answer. But then again, Kai hadn't really given him one back in Italy because he put his foot in his mouth at the time. He could use that, if he wanted, if his heart could take it.

"You didn't... You didn't really get a chance to answer me when we were there..." He stuttered out, making himself comfortable against the pillows again.

Kai squirmed harder. If only he'd kept his trap shut about... The way he was. "Oh... All right? Odd time to bring it up."

"Yeah... Sorry." Ray said in a nervous laugh, there again was a sting. Having hoped that Kai would have answered him, then again maybe it was for the better.

Kai tapped his chest with his fingers. "Um..." He started awkwardly, "So like... Is there someone that _you_...?"

"I um... I already told you... But yeah... I think there might be another... You know, that I admire." He stuttered out again. His face was permanently going to stay red for the rest of his life, why did he open his big mouth?!

Kai kicked himself. That's right, he did tell him. But there was another one now!? Urgh, figured... Stupid Italian sleaze ball...

He folded his arms and pouted. "Is that so...? Well... Good for you..."

Ray arched a brow as he looked down at Kai by his feet, though he wasn't sure what to say. No, no it wasn't good because he wasn't even sure!

"Well... Maybe not... You know, I um... I don't know yet." He continued, hoping he'd be able to shut himself off here before he said something beyond stupid.

Kai rolled his eyes. "Sure your little yacht trip after the tournament will help you figure it out..." He muttered under his breath.

Ray's ears perked, "I told you, he's not my type!"

"Oh yeh. You're really selling it to me..." He bit back. Bullshit...

The hell was this suddenly?! "Then what would convince you? As you said, they can have each other. Go off with their millions into the damn sunset and have money baths till the world stops spinning."

Kai shrank a little. "Not their fault they were born into money!" He shot back.

"I didn't say that?" Ray questioned, "But seriously, you think buying me is what I like? I only did what I did with him because of Oliver."

"Well you've always got something to say about it! And maybe if Enrique wasn't such an asshole..." He bit back, "Doesn't deserve Oliver anyway..." He muttered.

"Maybe because every rich person out there has only ever looked down on me, ever think of that being a possibility? Sure, Oliver and Enrique were a bit different and not like the others out there. They turned out to actually be some decent human beings compared to the rest, but you know how Johnny was and what he said to me and Robert only _tolerated_ us being there."

He chose to ignore that last statement, maybe that was the answer to his question he had asked earlier. Though with it his heart stung again, this time he felt it harder and he wished he didn't.

"Oh please! You've been out the village a few months. How many 'rich assholes' have you come across? Cause I can guarantee there's far worse people without money walking around..." He argued.

"I traveled a good deal on my own before Dickenson found me, and plenty enough to get a distaste for them. And yeah, there's shitty people all over the place I'm not _that_ stupid Kai." Ray bit back, feeling himself get riled up now. Why were they even arguing over this?

"Well, you sure seem to know how to tar people with the same brush..." He jabbed back.

"That's not true, you make it sound like I've never given anyone a chance and I have. Everyone I have ever met gets a chance, so don't try and say otherwise." Ray argued, "The only person I'm not giving a chance is that creep because he's seriously freaking me out!"

Kai groaned, now why would he go and circle it back to him? They'd had a blissful half hour of distraction.

Ray pulled his arms into himself, mimicking Kai still laid at his feet and on his back. "I gave you a chance, didn't I?"

Kai arched a brow. "I don't need a chance. I'm the captain."

"Now how did I know you'd say that?" Ray chuckled a little, shaking his head. "You going to sleep there all night?" He asked, looking him over and the blush that had been dying away came back, quickly looking away at the window.

Kai moved reluctantly. Part of him kind of wanted to... Was comfy. Ray watched him come up beside him. They had done this before but he couldn't get his heart to slow down any as Kai crawled under the covers with him, part of him wanting to move away and another part wanting to get closer.

"Glad you joined me, was getting cold without your body heat." He settled down, then noticed the lights were still on in the room but didn't feel like throwing the room in complete darkness while they slept.

Kai's face heated up to add to it. "Yeh... Sure is cold here, huh?"

"It is, stupid Tyson running out of the train like that without his jacket." He chuckled with an eye roll, "What time did you wanna run off and-" He stopped to yawn, finally he was tired enough.

"Did you wanna run off and ditch the kids for our date?" He asked as his eyes slipped closed.

While Ray's eyes closed, Kai's went wide open. Date!? Shit... That's not what he'd... Wait, and he said yes?

"Um. When we get up?" He squeaked.

"Mhmm." Ray mumbled as he rolled over on his side, pulling the blanket over his shoulder as he curled into himself.

"O-K... Night Ray..." He said to his back while he mustered up the courage to go turn the light off.

"Night." He yawned back; within seconds he was out. His body relaxing into the bed more, who knew when he'd wake up come morning.

Kai waited until he could hear Ray's breathing getting softer before he slid out of bed and darted for the light switch, making a swift dive back while trying not to wake him. Now that he was alone with no one to distract him from it, he was plagued with jitters, questions yet again, fear.

He lay and stared at the ceiling, making occasional shifts towards Ray's back while his mind ran. That man just wasn't right. He felt like he'd seen him somewhere, that place somewhere... But where?

Eventually, somehow, his eyes fell closed.

* * *

Ray shifted in his sleep, his ears twitching at a noise in the room. He groaned, forcing his overly tired eyes to open and blink a few times. It was morning, the clock on the table said it was way too early to be up with what little amount of sleep he had gotten the past two days.

He shifted up, the noise coming from behind him and the second his brain kicked into gear he shot up and turned over to face Kai. His face was contorted, he was grabbing the sheets around them and was gasping as if he couldn't breathe.

Just as he reached out to touch him Kai shot up, eyes wide with fright and panting hard as a yell ripped through him.

"Are you alright Kai?" He grabbed his attention, still seeing the fear in his eyes and as if he didn't know where he was.

"You sounded like you were having a nightmare or something."

Kai took a few breaths until he remembered where he was. It was just a dream... But it wasn't, was it? That had happened. And something told him there was more to it. Something in him knew there was something in that abbey that linked to him. He just didn't know what. But he'd find out...

"Hn..." He huffed as he turned away from Ray. They'd gotten way too close during their travels. It was time to put a handout and push back a little.

Ray just stared at him for a minute, no sense in prying he guessed and threw the covers off. Hoping he'd be able to stay awake long enough for their day out and hoping the kids weren't awake yet. It'd be a damn Christmas miracle if they were.

He grabbed his shirt off the table and went to the bathroom to get ready to go, Kai said they'd leave when they woke up and they were both awake now.

When he came back out, taking longer than he wanted because of his unruly mess of hair, the room was empty and Kai was gone.


	15. Intervention

**Welcome back everyone! Thank you for all the love you've given us through out this amazing ride we've been on. For this chapter Roy took over in not only Kai but Tyson, Max, Kenny, AND Boris. And she absolutely killed it with all of them! So make sure you give her some love in the comments!**

 **We'll see you all on the first with the next update!**

 **Thank you all again for the support, it means a lot to the both of us!**

* * *

 **Season 1, Episode 44.**

It was supposed to be a 'team' meeting, but to Ray, it didn't feel like one for a variety of reasons. For one, it was only two of them doing any talking. Tyson and Kenny yammering on like usual, but with an added hype this time. But the biggest reason was... They didn't feel like a team right now.

Not with one of them gone.

Max wasn't really listening either. He was too busy worrying about his mom, how could Kai have done that to the All Starz? How could he have gone from "Let the kid play." To... That?

Ray was having similar thoughts. How could he have turned his back on them? Stolen Lee, Mariah and Gary's bitbeasts? It was too much to try and process...

"Well, I say we stop worrying and get some pizza." Tyson's calm voice droned as he put his hands behind his head and flopped back onto his bed.

Despite not being able to see his eyes through his hair, they all felt the twitch.

"Get serious, Tyson! This is bad! _Really_ bad! We're a player down! And not just that, possibly our _strongest_ player down!" Kenny flapped, his voice gradually growing in pitch.

"Pfft, how dare you..." Tyson replied cheekily with a smug smile, "I think you'll find the strongest player is still very much here."

"TYSON!" Kenny screeched.

Tyson rolled his eyes and sat up, "Oh, what? So we lost the toughest _looking_ one. But really, all he ever did was warm the bench and send bitch vibes to the other team. We're no worse off than before."

Kenny near enough threw Dizzi at the wall. "This is no time for goofing around, Tyson! Kai's strength and new blade joining forces with the Demolition Boys is likely fatal for us! Did I not mention they've never been beaten!?"

Tyson waved and arrogant hand in the air, as if he was swiping Kenny's words away from his face. "Heard that spiel before, and we've come out all the time. Chill out Chief, we just need a good strategy and pizza, and we'll be fine." His voice drawled out, no hint of nerves in his tone.

Kenny's stressed out hand turned in to a frustrated fist, "And what strategy would that be, Tyson?!"

Tyson blinked at him a few times before his face cracked out in a grin, "Why you asking me? You're the brains here dude!" He belted out a laugh until it suddenly got cut off, his hand rooting in his pocket and pulled out Dranzer. Holding up the blue blade out for Kenny.

"Maybe we can use this baby! Not like the old sourpuss wanted anything to do with it anyways." Even with the wide grin on his face, there was something in his eyes as he looked down at Dranzer in his hand.

He shook himself from it, they had a tournament to win. That's what he needed to focus on, so what if Kai wanted to toss her and the rest of them away. Who cared? He didn't, he hadn't come this far to just let it all go.

Max's eyes widened, horrified at the suggestion. "If that was joke, it wasn't funny! And if you're serious, I can't believe you!" He snapped angrily from the couch opposite him.

Tyson's arms shrunk back into his sides, his head snapping towards Max with a confused look on his face. "Who said I was joking? He didn't want her! He threw her aside, just like the rest of us! We came to win this, with or without him!" His voice wavered against his will, pulling it back in more steadily as he geared up for more.

"Who cares anyways?"

"I do." Ray cut through from where he was sitting on the armchair across from the beds.

Finally it had gotten to a point he couldn't stand it anymore, Max's silence through most of this to Kenny's ear splitting screeching and whatever the hell Tyson was trying to do; either way he had had enough.

"See, Ray agrees with me. Chief, we're counting on you to come up with a strategy here to win this thing!" Tyson's mouth ran again.

Ray's eyes snapped open, staring at Tyson across the room heatedly. Apparently what he had said was taken the wrong way. Though that wasn't much of a surprise, it was Tyson after all.

"That's not what I meant." He held down the growl he could feel rising in his throat. Getting a few confused blinks in his direction, at least it felt as though Kenny might have blinked at him. Who knew.

"We _should_ care that Kai left, and not just for the tournaments sake. He left the team, stole just about everyone's bit-beasts, and all you can think about is how to win this?" He directed at Tyson up on the bed.

Tyson blinked, feeling his chest clench on him before his face folded into a deep frown. "What would you suggest we do instead, huh Ray? Cry about someone who never gave a crap about any of us stabbing us in the back? Or keep going and do what we came here to do!"

"I'm not saying we shouldn't try and win, but that we should at least go back and try again!" Ray snapped at him, "And so far, the only one whose cried here has been you!" He jabbed, not even sure why he had wanted to throw that in there at him.

Tyson's posture hardened, stuttering a moment. "Momentary lapse! Won't happen again, that's for sure..." He bit. "And what would the point be in trying? He's decided we're all shit on his shoe... Has his new _buddy_ now..." He said more quietly as he gripped Dranzer harder in his hand, hoping she could feel him trying to comfort her.

Ray's eyes went down to the abandoned blade in Tyson's hand, his entire chest clenching on him. Part of him wanted to just let go, agree with Tyson and focus on winning. The other part wanted him to get up and go back, if one of them could knock some sense into Kai it had to be him...

Right? Maybe, he wasn't even sure now. There were too many good and bad parts of their whole travels flooding in his head, yet somehow this one topped them all.

"Fine, you two work on your strategy till your eyes fall out of your heads. But you are _not_ using Dranzer." His voice rumbled out, the growl finally releasing from within his throat and chest.

Tyson tried to stop himself recoiling at the growl. He let out a petulant eye roll, stuffing the blue blade into his pocket again. "Hn. Fine. But if anyone deserves to hand that prick's ass to him, it's her..."

Ray gave him another stern look, although Tyson had said fine he often turned around and did the exact opposite of what he had just said he wouldn't do.

"I mean it." He pushed himself from the chair, where he was planning on going he wasn't sure at the moment but he was tired of just sitting around and not doing anything.

"She stays in your pocket, don't let me catch you using her. If you can't do that, then hand her here."

Tyson held his pout and folded his arms. Staying quiet. Ray wasn't the boss of him... Kai was.

"I'll see you three in the morning then." Ray huffed, taking himself out of the room. His chest clenched again; his hotel room seemed so much bigger now that he was alone.

Max looked between the door and the two others, hating the silence that had fallen over them.

Kenny shifted. "So... Apart from using Dranzer, did you have any ideas?"

Max shook his head slightly and pushed himself off the seat. He didn't want to talk about that either. He took off after the eldest and pulled the door open, catching the ponytail taking himself down the hall.

"Hey, Ray! Wait up!"

Ray stopped, turning over his shoulder to wait for him. "What's wrong?" He asked as Max walked the length of the hall to catch up to him, kicking himself for even asking that to start with.

Max stopped. He hadn't really thought this far ahead. He just didn't want to listen to the other two and didn't feel like being alone.

"You um... You wanna hang out?"

"Sure." Ray shrugged, anything to keep the feeling of that hotel room getting bigger on him.

He waved for him to follow, walking the length to the end where his room was. Unlocking the door and flicking the lights on before stepping in, trying to avoid the abandoned brown bag on the floor near the bathroom again. Though his eyes drifted to it like it had the night before, going straight to the bed and sat down on the edge of it.

"Just, make yourself comfortable." He gestured at the chair and couch on the other side.

Max tiptoed in. It felt freaky. Like he'd died or something. He carefully sat down on the couch, feeling Kai's ghostly iciness... Similar to how he was when he was alive...

He shook himself. He wasn't dead for God's sake...

"Nice... Nice room." He offered, looking around at the room that was identical in every way to his own.

Ray's lips twitched at the odd compliment, "Had a bird fly into the window our first night here." He pointed back behind him at the window, shifting uncomfortably as memories of what happened after that played through his head.

Being picked up over Kai's shoulder, the spinning, the laughing, just... Everything. He fought back the sudden tears, even without Kai being there he was still finding a way to make him cry it seemed.

He took in a breath to calm himself, "How's your moms team?"

Max sunk and shrugged, "Emily is devastated, the guys are too cool to show it, but clearly cut up..." He told him before he lifted his baby blues to him, "How about the White Tigers?"

Ray shook his head, "Haven't had the chance to really talk to them yet." He answered, though truth was he hadn't gone off to find them because he didn't want to have to sit there and listen to their heartbreak, that would no doubt turn into bashing Kai.

He wasn't sure which option was worse at the moment, as much as he wanted to hate him for what he had done he couldn't find it in himself to do that yet. Was he upset, yes. But could he really bring himself to _hate_ him? No, because none of this made sense.

Kai was scared of Boris, so why... Why would he go off with _him_? Did he do it for their benefit? What if Boris threatened them and Kai was just trying to protect them? There were too many questions and not enough answers.

Max only nodded. What else could he do? "Well... I hope they're all right?"

Maybe this was a mistake, to bother Ray. But he didn't know what else to do with himself really. As much as he loved Tyson, he didn't like his pretending he didn't care act.

"They will be, we'll figure out something here. Don't know what..." Ray felt himself deflate a little more, the weight finally settling down harder against his shoulders.

This was different from the night before, when he had gone to bed alone because they were told Kai was sick. He hadn't pictured going to bed now alone was because Kai had betrayed them, all of them.

"Was your mom and the others staying? Or were they going home now?" Ray asked, just needing a distraction desperately.

Max sunk even more. "They're leaving tomorrow..."

She wasn't even going to be around to see them get kicked out of the world tournament...

"You should go see them off, at least your mom." Ray offered, he had no clue if Max had already thought of that or not but really he didn't know what else to say.

Max nodded. "I am. I'm taking the bus with them to the airport."

Ray nodded back; they had such a good little boy. "Just be careful on your way back, I'd go with you but I'll probably go see the White Tigers in the morning. See what they plan on doing."

Max perked up, "I will! Mom wrote down the number of the bus stop and the time for me for the way back!"

"That's good, can't read any of the street signs now without Kai." Ray started off with a laugh, until what he said sunk into his head. Finding himself mimicking Max earlier and sinking in himself now.

"Sorry..."

Max made a sympathetic face. "How are you holding up, Ray?"

As much as Ray liked him asking, he wished he hadn't because of the tears coming to his eyes. "I'm fine." He brushed it off, holding them back to the best of his abilities.

He met Max's eyes, he had to be strong for the others. Tyson could keep playing it off, being a sarcastic asshole about it all, he knew they were all upset and all had good reason to be. But now he was left, again, to take care of them. This was just one of Kai's disappearing acts, though this time Ray wasn't sure if he was going to come back at all.

"We'll be fine." He said more firmly.

Max shifted. He hated seeing him upset, but daddy just up and left them.

"I know we will but... He liked you the best."

Ray's face warmed, "I doubt it." He chuckled awkwardly, "Are you okay?" He turned it around.

Max shifted in his seat like a fidgety child and averted his eyes. "No..." he admitted after a few moments of careful consideration.

Mother mode kicked in on him, one of his babies needed him. "Wanna talk about it?" He asked, he didn't want to pry if it made Max uncomfortable.

Max wriggled even more. He knew he shouldn't ask...

"I just don't understand... Why would he do it? I know he always acted like he didn't like us, but I thought for sure he did really... And... Since he looked close with you, I was wondering... Did he say anything?"

Ray slowly shook his head again, "I don't know why he's done this, because he did like you guys. He really did, I don't care what he tried to say or do that showed otherwise. If he didn't care he wouldn't have been worried about us coming here."

Max's butt flung to the edge of his seat, feeling like Sherlock on the cusp of cracking a mystery. "He was worried!? Why!?"

Shit, he slipped. How did he get out of that, because he still wasn't entirely sure why Kai had been worried. Kai had never said, he only assumed it was Boris because he was a creepy guy.

"I don't know, he didn't really say. Just that the sooner we got out of here the better, that then he would know we were safe." His voice cracked on him without meaning to. "I'm telling you; he did care. About all of us. Maybe it's that new blade of his... That's the only thing I can think of."

Max couldn't tell how he felt at that exact moment. It was a very conflicting feeling of hurt, relief and anger all at once.

His face threw on a pout. "Cares more about winning though..."

"But are we really that surprised by that?" Ray asked, as much as he didn't want to sound like he was defending Kai he felt as though that wasn't the right thing to say at a moment like this.

Max's eyes welled up, "No..." His voice wobbled, "But I thought he wanted to win with us!"

"He never wanted to be a part of this to start with, his goal was to get us here and he did that..." Ray shrugged off the hurt, "We did it a lot without him too, we'll be able to do this."

Max's glistening eyes frowned. "Will all of you stop it! He didn't at the start! But he did as we went on! Stop talking about him like he's a bad guy! There has to be a reason for this!" He lashed out.

First Tyson, now Ray.

"I never said he was!" Ray snapped back quickly, "I have not once thought of him as a traitor or anything, I'm just as confused and hurt as you are about this! I know what he did for us as we made our way here, I know that he cared and I don't know why he's suddenly acting like we don't mean anything to him!" Finally the dam broke free, the one he had been holding back for as long as he could. Unable to hold it in anymore.

"I'm just as worried for him because he's sided with Boris! And I don't like that man, I told him we needed to tell Dickenson about him but he told me not to worry about it so I tried not to! And now he's not here!"

Max's chest puffed out. "I don't like him either! He's evil! So what the hell are we going to do!?"

Ray just stared at him, the tears freely rolling down his cheeks. "I don't know..."

Max deflated. He hoped he would have a plan. He knew he couldn't think of one...

He sniffled. "OK... Guess we just keep doing what we're doing and focus on the stupid tournament..."

"Maybe in a way Tyson's right... We just need to kick his ass and maybe he'll realize." Ray shook his head, "Or, we go back there and try and talk to him."

Max shook his head, "I think he's kinda right too... I don't think it would do any good now to go back."

"Probably not, and by now they'll be more than likely expecting us to go back again. They'd be better prepared for us; we wouldn't get far and who knows what they'd do to us instead of just kicking us back out."

Max shuddered and welled up even harder. "You think he's in danger!?"

"Part of me does, yeah." Ray breathed out, inhaling some more to try and steel his nerves. "You should have seen him before we got here, he was having nightmares... Was freaking out over us just being here, but he wouldn't tell me why. Then we get here and he clams up on me when we were there the first time. You know, when Tyson battled that kid? There's just not a whole lot adding up here, because he _was_ scared of Boris. You could see it in his eyes."

Max's streaming eyes went as wide as saucers. "Really!?" He blurted out.

That didn't sound like the big bad Sourpuss at all! Now he was really scared for papa...

"Maybe he kidnapped him!"

Ray tried his best to ignore the shiver running down his spine. "But that doesn't explain why he would do what he did to the others, taking their bit-beasts and all... Unless he's really doing this to keep us safe? But I just... I don't see how."

Max's mind ran a mile a minute. "He's being BRAINWASHED!"

Ray couldn't hold in a laugh, "You watch too many movies Max."

Max waved his arms frantically. "No! It makes sense! Remember how creepy all those kids were!? What if he got hold of Kai and did the same to him!"

Ray thought for a minute, that actually didn't sound as farfetched as he originally thought. "That blade!" He spat out.

Max nodded. It had to be a big conspiracy that meant he hadn't done it of his own free will.

Daddy couldn't be bad!

All this was all well and good, but it still didn't help come up with a plan. "We have to think of a way to help him... Bring him back to us..."

"I can try and go, if we go as a group again we'll be caught." Ray was already up and on his feet as he spoke, he knew it had been a bad idea to let the others tag along. Why the hell had he let Tyson go in the first place, of course Kai wouldn't listen to TYSON! This was something he had to do, put their family back together.

"Ray, no!" Max insisted as he jumped up, "We can't risk losing you too!"

Ray faltered, his feet itching him to move past him and just run off. There was no way Max would be able to keep up with him, but he didn't want to risk Max following and getting hurt or in the way either.

"Maybe at the tournament then, find the Demolition Boys locker room or something." He offered; it was the best he could come up with.

Max nodded. That seemed like a better plan... Sort of? But the fact that they made some sense, albeit their own imaginations, made him feel better.

"We'll make him see sense! Somehow! I don't know how yet, but you know how it is! Sometimes the answer just falls out the sky!"

"Yeah, maybe." Ray gave him a small smile back, checking the time on the clock. "Should head to bed, Max. It's getting late and you have to be up to see your mom off."

Max gave him a worried look; he had hoped to stay with him instead but maybe it would be better if he went off to join the other two. "You sure you don't want me to stay?"

Ray waved him off again, "I promise, I'll be fine. Not the first time I've slept alone." He gave him a gentle laugh in hopes it would fool him into thinking he was really okay with it, even if his stomach twisted in knots at the idea and his heart clenched on him.

"Okay Ray, sleep good." Max gave him a small wave goodbye, taking himself out of the room.

"You too."

Once the door closed, the air inside the room went stale. Ray's eyes darting to the abandoned bag again, the tears coming back suddenly now that he was alone. The room feeling all that much bigger, and the last thing he really wanted to do was go to sleep on that bed by himself again.

His feet itched to do what he had said he would, just go back to that place and find Kai. Figure out what the hell had actually happened to him, what reason he could possibly have for doing this to their family, their team. Instead he turned, going back to the bed and snatched Kai's book off the side table from where he had left it their first night there.

Max was right, if he left that only risked him getting caught and who knew what actually went on in that place. As he thumbed through the pages, not understanding a word that was written, a terrible chill ran down his spine at all the awful possibilities they could be doing to Kai there.

What if he really was in danger? There was a reason Kai had been scared, terrified enough to break down with him before they even got there. Maybe if he had done something else, actually contacted Dickenson like he wanted they wouldn't be in this mess now. They'd still have Kai with them, right now he'd be able to read him to sleep like he had been.

Unconsciously Ray wiped at the tear falling down his face again, finding himself stuck in the middle of the book with the words that alluded him staring back. He had made himself comfortable on Kai's side of the bed, up against the pillow, where he could faintly still smell his scent coming off the fabric.

Shutting the book closed he set it back down on the table, jerking himself off the bed and quickly made his way to the door. He had to go, had to figure out what happened to him. It was better to try than not, he had promised Kai that they would be safe and that he wouldn't let anything bad happen to him.

Quickly and quietly he rushed down the hall, glad for his neko blood that had always seemed to be the butt of their jokes, making his way to the elevator at the opposite end. His heart hammered in his chest as he waited for it to come up to the level he was on, the wait for it felt as if it dragged on until the doors finally slid open and he jumped in quickly. Mashing the button for the lobby, trying to inhale as much air as he could to ready himself for whatever awaited him.

* * *

He hated the cold, with every fiber of his being, he wasn't built for the cold and the snow and it was littered everywhere. Some of it slipping inside his shoes, making his toes numb and his fingers were almost frozen even if he had kept them stuffed in his jacket pockets.

When he had made it up to the fencing that surrounded the horrible place it felt as though he had swallowed his own heart, looking at it again in the shadows just made it all that more haunting but there was nothing beautiful about this. He'd never be able to get this place out of his head for as long as he lived, he was sure of that.

His equally frozen feet kept him moving, weaving in and out of the shadows as he tried to find the best place to get into. Where he'd go from there, he had no clue, but so far this was a lot easier to do without the others with him. Tyson had set off an alarm the first time and made a ruckus only hours ago, all he had to do was make sure he didn't trip over any of them now and do this as quietly as he could.

Somewhere around the back of the complex, there was a small glow coming through an opened window on the second floor. It was the only light he could see; the jump wouldn't be that hard to make if he took a running start at it. He had to save his energy best he could, he didn't want or need to be caught too.

Slowly he stepped back away from the building, keeping his eyes on the light coming through the window until his back pressed against the cold metal fence. With another breath, summoning up the courage he needed, he took off as fast as he could at the building before leaping as high as he could. His frozen fingers grabbed the rough ledge of the window, the bottom of his shoes slipping against the concrete as he forced himself upwards and tumbled inside.

Ray was up on his feet in a flash, even with the window open the room was warmer than he expected it to be. Quickly taking in his surroundings, every part of him on high alert for the smallest of sounds. What he could gather was he was in some sort of office, with a desk situated almost directly in front of where he had toppled inside of the room. Another set of windows sat to his right, on his left was a row of cabinets with one single picture hanging above what looked like a dresser.

The walls and floor were made of stone, the soft glow that he had seen from outside was due to a candelabra sitting on the desk. A laptop and two closed books had been left on the desk with an inkwell and pen at the corner, and thankfully the chair behind the desk was empty; for now.

Through the cracked door he could hear the heavy footsteps of someone approaching slowly, though there wasn't anywhere for him to hide or go except back out the window. His feet stayed planted to the cold stone floors, bracing himself as he grabbed his launcher and placed Driger in it, keeping it hidden behind his back.

As the door creaked open, Ray's hold on the handle of his launcher tightened as he steadied his increasing heartbeat. It hardly took a second for Boris to see him, hardly stepping foot into the room with him. With his eyes hidden behind a weird pair of goggles, Ray couldn't really tell what the creepy man's initial reaction was to seeing him there until a small smirk spread along his aged and worn out face.

"Where's Kai?" Ray demanded quickly, he had come this far and he wasn't looking at leaving empty handed again.

A deep but quiet chuckle left his throat. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. My, my. Not so much as a greeting? You are ill mannered..." His smooth voice oozed out.

"Where. Is. Kai?" Ray repeated; his voice low in a feral growl. His grip on his launcher tightening to the point his knuckles were hurting.

His crooked smirk grew. Another feisty one. "Well, luckily one of us has manners. Come along. I'll take you somewhere more comfortable to wait while I fetch him." He replied in a sickeningly charming voice.

Ray relaxed his tense shoulders, though kept every other part of him on high alert as he stepped forward to follow. Putting his launcher down at his side, keeping a good distance between him and Boris. The man, the place, everything about this whole Russian road-trip still sending unnerving chills up and down his spine.

Holding out a khaki green covered arm, he was directed out and led silently down the eerie, dark hallways that echoed ominously with every step. After what felt like an eternity, a door guarded by two other hooded creeps was pushed open, Ray pushed in as soon as the gap was big enough to fit him through and slammed again behind him.

Ray glanced around, feeling like a mouse trapped in a cage before a crackling caught his attention.

" _Make yourself comfortable..._ "

Like he really had a choice in the matter now, the place was damp with a chill to it and he pulled his arms around himself and closed the front of his jacket up tighter. Slipping Driger back in his pocket and putting his launcher away after wondering if he could use it to break the door down, figuring it wouldn't do him any good to waste either his or Driger's energy.

He paced the room, just more stone walls and stone floors. Unable to shake the feeling that he was being watched. Meanwhile, Boris couldn't shake the smirk off his face. Twice in the same night? Very determined. Who knew his little apprentice had formed such tight bonds?

Naughty, naughty...

But that was easily dealt with.

With a loud clunk and a creak, the heavy doors opened to the enormous training room. The swish of the blade jumping back up into its master's hand was followed by crimson eyes snapping around to meet the blood red goggles.

"I'm sorry do disturb your work, young Kai. But it seems you have a visitor..."

Kai tensed. "Who?"

Boris kept his face as straight as possible. "One of your old teammates."

Kai tensed harder. Someone was stupid enough to come here alone? "I gathered that. I meant which one?" His husky voice snapped back irritably.

"Ray."

This time the tense sensation felt different.

Boris waited. Enjoying the feeling of the cogs turning in his own head.

"Just send him away. I'll see him in the stadium." He answered in as stoic a voice as he could.

Boris tilted his head slightly, "Then I suggest he hear it directly from you." He answered, holding out his arm to direct him out in a silent order as he'd done with Ray not long ago.

Ray sat on the floor resting his chin in his claw-budding hand. What was taking so damn long? He jumped to his feet when the crackling came back.

"My apologies for the wait..." Boris' ever smug voice echoed through the grainy speakers.

He cleared his throat some, eyes going to the door he had come in through and waited for it to open. Though the longer he stared at it, it never budged.

"Well, where is he?!" He demanded, trying to pin-point where the hidden speaker inside the room was.

Boris took his finger off the intercom and side glanced his prized project. "He's asking where you are..." He repeated in a lyrical, taunting voice.

Kai shot him a glare back, grateful for the excuse to take his eyes away from the monitor.

"I have ears..."

Boris waited. "...Well?"

" _Hey!_ " Ray's annoyed voice yelled.

"He's getting impatient..." Boris pushed.

Kai forced his glare to intensify, he knew he was being tested. Besides, how hard would it be? They were already dead to him anyway.

He leaned in front of Boris and stabbed the intercom. "Go home, Ray." He spat out in a flat tone.

A sense of relief washed over him at hearing Kai's voice, he was actually there. Somewhere, but at least he felt like Kai was okay now.

"Not without you!" He yelled back.

"You'll be waiting quite some time..." Boris' voice cut in.

Ray's pupils slit, not _him_ again. "Shove it! I want to talk to Kai!"

Kai shifted on his feet. Should he...?

Apparently he didn't have a choice.

"He does not wish to speak with you!" Boris spat out.

"Only because you've done something to him!" Ray growled. Where the hell was that stupid speaker?!

"He wouldn't have just left us like this if it wasn't for you! What'd you do to him you old creep?!"

Boris let out a deep chuckle. "Then you know less than you think you do about your _captain_. I did nothing, not like you're suggesting at least. I made him an offer, he snatched it right out my hands..."

Kai felt his stomach turn to ice as he watched the screen. Ray's body stiffened, that couldn't be right. Not after Kai had told him he was scared of this man, had been scared of this place. What could Boris have offered him, aside from that stupid blade that would make him want to do this of his own freewill?

"You're wrong." He shook his head, clenching his fists at his sides. "I do know him! So why don't you come out here like a man Kai and face me, you coward!" He shot out, trying hard not to visibly shake.

If he saw him, face to face, maybe he'd be able to really see it. See if Kai had done this because he _wanted_ to, and not because of that stupid blade.

"Or do we really not mean anything to you?" His voice whispered out, his head hanging where his bangs fell over his eyes.

Boris turned a joyful, curious face to observe the impact. Despite the face being blank, the posture as it was and unbothered, he had a feeling. The pause only made that feeling stronger.

"Well...? Did they _really_ not mean anything to you?" He asked in a teasing voice.

Kai forced himself to shake his head.

"And are you going to allow him to call you cowardly?"

He turned his nose up, "He'll see who is cowardly in the dish. I don't need to react to such childish baiting."

With the silence tears pricked his eyes but he refused to let them fall, maybe this had been a mistake all along and he was going to leave here empty handed, again. There wasn't anything he could do though, at least he had tried. He just wished he could have tried harder and brought him home.

He turned his slit eyes upwards, baring his fangs as his claws dug into the palms of his hands. "Once again, you have proven me wrong." His voice slipped out angrily.

Another filthy chuckle filtered through the airwaves. "Oh, you've seen nothing yet, boy."

"I've seen enough." Ray bit back, "I just wish I knew why! Why you would hurt the AllStarz and the White Tigers like that! All for what Kai?! For _him_ , or for your fucking self?! Because neither reason is good enough! You're better than this! Whatever they've done to you, it's not who you are!" He went off, not even sure if Kai was still there or not.

Kai was trying not to show he'd been hit by a huge pang of nausea. It was a good enough reason... They didn't deserve those beasts. They weren't strong enough.

 _He_ was.

Ray dug in his pocket, one last ditch effort to try and get Kai out from hiding away from him, pulling his blade from his pocket and holding it up.

"You want him too?! You'll have to pry him from my cold dead hands! So c'mon you _coward_!"

Boris raised an amused brow and glanced back yet again. This was a fun turn of events. What would the little apprentice do?

The ruby red eyes pierced the monitor hard before he sharply turned his back. "Enough. See him off the premises." His flat voice ordered.

"You're not up for the challenge? He's basically holding his Driger out on a plate..." Boris tempted.

"Hn. This is hardly a challenge. Not worthy of my time."

The door behind him creaked open again, the sound echoing through the room he had been put in but all he could do was look at it over his shoulder. Was that really it? Was this really the end of their team, their family? What other choice did he have though?

He didn't even bother pocketing Driger again, clutching him tightly to his side as he went towards the door to leave, holding his chin high. He wouldn't falter, wouldn't let Kai see him in tears again.

The two guards that had been standing there went to grab him under the arms and he jerked away from them with a hiss, baring his fangs in warning and that seemed to make them take a step back.

"I can walk without assistance." He snapped.

The lonely walk back was harder than having gone to that horrible place to start with, there was no way he'd be able to tell the kids what he had done and failed to do. Max would freak out; Kenny would probably shriek at him and Tyson would play it off that he wasn't bothered. No, they didn't need to know what he had done. All that mattered was that he was able to return to them, alone, but it was better than not returning at all.

His numb and cold feet moved him on their own, somehow able to find the hotel through his blurred vision. The moment he had stepped foot out of that horrible place the tears had finally broke free, and he wished they hadn't. They made his cheeks sting with the wintry air, causing him to shiver more but at this point it wasn't sure if it was the cold or his crying he kept trying to fight back.

Slipping into his empty hotel room his eyes went directly back to that stupid abandoned bag by the bathroom, his heart clenching tighter to the point it knocked the wind out of him. Wiping the tears best he could he fell on top of the bed long ways, his legs hanging off the side of it until he pulled himself up more.

He wasn't sure why he did it, what he had been thinking to start with or even if he was thinking at all, as he searched out Kai's book again and plucked it off the side table. Clutching it to his chest as he curled in on himself, drawing his knees as close to his chest as he could and somehow managed to cry himself to sleep.

* * *

Back in the damp, dark and dreary cell that kept his bed, Kai lay stiff as a board on his back. He glared at the ceiling as if it had done him some kind of grievance. How dare Ray come here? Make such a spectacle... Put him in that kind of position in front of Boris like that.

Had he not listened when he'd told him coming to Russia was dangerous?

Was he really that surprised that _he_ had turned out to be one of the ones to be afraid of? As if he hadn't given that impression this whole time...

He'd done nothing wrong. He was merely serving out his duty. This was what he was born for. It was all coming back to him slowly.

Such betas and nobodies wielding something as rare and precious as a sacred spirit was an abomination. An insult. Those creatures needed masters strong enough to unlock their fullest potential. To let them show their power, strength and beauty.

And he was the one. The special one. He'd been preparing for this his entire life. What happened all those years ago just went to prove it. _He'd_ been drawn to _her_. They were destined.

He had just been too young. Not strong enough. But that was then...

He reached into his pocket, feeling the still unfamiliar edges of the metal contraption that held the all too familiar beast. The edges bothered him. There were sharp corners and curves where there weren't usually. But that was another blade and another him. He'd soon get used to it. Everything else felt like putting on an old shoe.

His mind went silent for a while, but his body felt sick. Again. He shifted irritably on the bed. Why?! He was above common sickness. Picture of health.

And yet his stomach continued to spin like a spin cycle of a washing machine while his nerves felt shot.

Why did Ray have to come here? Telling the Shrimp to get lost had felt somewhat wrong, despite doing what was right. Sending him along with his obsolete blade and cutting the dead weight made him feel something grotesque as well.

Something painful.

But sending Ray away and the feelings that went with it only confirmed it all. They'd all done something to him. Like a virus, they'd infected him and taken hold of him over time. Made him gradually weaker. It was a good thing he got here when he did...

Without them, he would be what he was born to be.

The best.

Superior.

The most powerful.

He turned over yet again on his bed, still feeling restless. One thing continued to niggle at him. The competition.

White Tigers? Backwards nobodies that posed no threat.

All Starz? Cocky. All bark and no bite with fancy technology to make up for zero natural talent. An easy victory. Too easy in fact.

The BladeBreakers...

Over their months together, he'd come to realize that the band of dumplings were also far more skilled and powerful than he'd first anticipated. The way they had all individually wriggled their way out of some dire situations and ended matches that had seemed doomed with an unexpected victory. And not always because of his expertise and masterful leadership.

He lifted his black blade, tilting it to get a glimpse of his soulmate in the dim light and let out a snort. Why was he even worrying? Together, they'd take them easily...

He could just picture those morons. Right now, Tyson would be stuffing his face, Max would be making a fort out of pillows while Kenny pretended to work on his laptop to look like he was a genius.

And Ray...

His chest clenched. He wasn't sure what the time was, but it felt around the time when he should be settling into bed and getting ready to read to him... He was a little surprised he'd wanted him to keep doing it. Didn't seem like the kind of book that would interest him...

But he'd been glad he'd wanted him to.

He caught himself quickly and shook himself. There it was! The _virus_. The clench in his chest turned angry. He couldn't take it anymore. This had to stop. And before the World Championships.

It wasn't a large risk, but he wasn't going to take any chances. He'd take them all out one by one. Grind them into the dust. Then he'd be free of them and be able to sit comfortably at his rightful place at the top.

He leaped out of bed, body and soul fired up as the bit in his pocket glowed hot. With another heavy clink and creak, he stormed his way down the torch-lit tunnels.

He wouldn't go to Boris with this. Not after earlier tonight. He needed someone who would just follow his orders. It was night time, but luckily, the abbey never slept.

He had an idea of a place. Somewhere they wouldn't be disturbed. Somewhere grandiose. Show them he wasn't messing around. Somewhere they wouldn't be able to run from.

They were not his friends. They were his enemies. Always had been. Which meant only one thing...

 _Defeat your enemies, victory is life._


	16. Thawing the Ice

**Welcome back! Better late than never, right? Anyways, we apologize for the wait but so happy you all enjoyed last chapter!**

 **Season one is actually officially over for us, it's all ready to be posted so no more delays as the first and fifteenth will be when we post.**

 **As we've gotten further alone the chapters have been gettin kind of longer here so be prepared for some proper groveling that we didn't get from the show here.**

 **Thank you again, everyone, who has come in and stayed for this wonderful trip and we'll see you back on the 15th!**

* * *

 **Season 1, Episode 46**

Ray paced the room, their little party now done and over with and it left him and Kai in their room, the room he had spent the last three nights in alone. Never before had he realized that he had missed him that much, he wasn't there to talk, wasn't there to pester and bother or just sit in quiet content.

Kai had watched him, out of them all he knew having to face Ray was going to be the hardest after all he had done but he couldn't find it in him to speak yet. He knew he had messed up, and he messed up good.

Ray stopped his pacing, having done it for almost half an hour now, and finally he looked up at Kai and for the first time there were tears running down his face. Hot, angry, tears and Kai's stomach clenched seeing them.

"I… I don't even know what to say to you." Ray heaved heavily, his body shaking.

He had kept this pent up, putting on a good show for the others and Tyson's father and grandfather and Dickenson. Now that it was them, alone, he couldn't hold it back.

Kai's mouth opened to speak and Ray held a hand up, it was his turn to talk right now.

"You scared us… _Me_! How… What was going through your head that you would do this to _me_?!" He cried out at him, not caring if the others heard him at this point.

"I didn't want to believe it, not after all that we've gone through and have grown as a team… As a family, Kai!" He couldn't stop the tears even if he wanted to now, his pacing picking back up as all Kai could do was watch in stunned silence.

He had made Ray cry…

"You've become my best friend… And I thought I lost you." Ray said as he met Kai's eyes again, his heart clenching harder on him.

Ray's words felt like knives in his chest as he stared back. His shame only multiplying. What could he even say to any of this? He had nothing, no excuse to make any of this better.

Kai's eyes watered as he tore them away from him, unable to look at him. "...I'm sorry." He muttered. That was all he could think to say.

Ray bit into his lip, he had said that on the ice, had that same look in his eyes. He hated it, hated all of this.

They had been used, all along, by Dickenson to try and stop this and only to be told about it now. He was angry and hurt, but at least they had him back. He had him back.

Using the back of his arm he wiped the tears from his face, he didn't want to keep this up all night when there would be no point.

"It's... It's really not okay but... We'll get through this... Have to now." Ray said, trying to sound strong.

Kai chewed on the inside of his cheek. "...This was what all I was ever supposed to be." He choked. Explaining wouldn't make it better. He knew that. But he felt he owed it to Ray.

"I know..." Ray said with a hiccup, legs tired and sat on the end of the bed to face him. "And I'm sorry, sorry that you thought you had to be what they wanted... Sorry that it's come to this now, I can't even imagine..."

Kai turned away from him again. Ray pitied him and it felt worse than his anger and disappointment.

Kai roughly ran a hand through his hair. " _Stop it_!" He bit with a raised voice.

Ray flinched slightly, tears back in his eyes. "What do you want me to do?!"

"Hate me!" He yelled back, his eyes watering harder.

"I don't want to hate you..." Ray breathed out.

He had every right to hate him for what he did, not just to them but their other friends. It wasn't his fault; it was his grandfathers and Boris' fault for what had happened though.

"Why not!?" Kai yelled back in fury. "I've been 'sub-par' this whole time according to you! A complete asshole! Way too harsh! Why don't you stop being all noble and just... Hit me or something!?"

"What good would me hating you do? Is that what you really want, for me to just ignore the times you were anything but 'sub-par'?! I haven't thought that for a long time, so don't even try and do that right now!" Ray yelled back just as loud, roughly rubbing at his eyes to stop the fresh flow of tears.

"Why would I hate you when it wasn't your fault... How could you even ask me to do that?"

Kai went blank. Hell if he knew. Of course he didn't want them to hate him. Especially Ray. But it just felt right. Somehow the outright forgiveness made the guilt that much worse.

He stormed up to him, towering over him threateningly as his eyes stung. "Because you need to grow a pair and stop being such a damn _pushover_!"

Ray narrowed his eyes up at him, if Kai thought intimidating him after everything was going to work he had another thing coming.

"When exactly have I been a pushover here; because I don't see the point in hating you over this, I don't see the reason to keep dragging it out? You're back now, _that's_ what matters most to me and the others. Yeah, it sucks what happened but there's nothing we can do to change it, now is there?"

Kai's angry expression softened as he shook his head at him. "How can you be so damn calm?! How are all of you so god damn calm!?" He shouted.

"I already told you, the kids are dense. And between you and me, one of us has to be here. Be the voice of reason, again. Do you _really_ want to do this all night? You know what you told me, back when I lost Driger, you said there's nothing we can do to change the past. No matter how much we want to, so there's nothing we can do but move forward."

Kai stared at him, wanting to rise to the challenge he felt was being set. Of course he'd given flawless advice. But on the other... Part of him did want to do this all night. Because none of it made any sense to him. Past or present.

"The kids are dumb."

Ray snorted, though he could only agree. To a small extent. "They are, but can't be helped I guess. It's a miracle we've made it this far with them all in one piece." He joked, feeling the air around them lighten.

Without much thought, Ray reached out and took up Kai's hand in his. "Now, can we stop this? Please. I'm really glad you're just back."

Like always, Kai ignored him completely. "How do you know I won't do it again?"

And like the snap of a finger, the lighter air vanished. "I can't be..." Ray breathed out, standing himself up in front of him and released his hand. "But you can bet that I'll be there to kick your ass and then drag you back here if you do."

Kai felt himself calming a little now that Ray's touch was gone. He felt no better. Nor did he really understand why he came back.

"Why do you care so much? After all the shitty things I said and did? Before this even happened."

"Because I always saw the good in you." Ray said without hesitation, "Why do you think I got onto you so much?" He asked with a soft chuckle, "You guys made me feel like I had another family and I didn't want to lose that, still don't, and I wanted to make sure you were a part of it... And not all the times were bad, you saved our asses a few good times. We've all had a few good laughs along the way."

His chuckle, even his soft one calmed him. He was never supposed to be that way with anyone. Ray brought it out of him before he even realized to stop it. It always left a guilty, uncomfortable feeling in his gut. But as time went on, it got less intense. More natural.

"...Saved your asses more than a 'few' times..."

Ray snickered a little, this was more like it. Back to what they had, he had missed it more than he cared to admit.

"That's true..." He wanted to tell him it was because he was a good captain but didn't know if that would set him off again, going on about how a 'good captain' wouldn't betray his team and so he kept his mouth shut but he itched to touch him again. Still not believing that he was there with him right now.

Ray reached up a hand and cautiously put it down on Kai's shoulder, he was still there with him, and at the touch Kai had looked up at him and even though Ray was going to say something else cheesy and stupid about family the words were lost on him.

Without thinking he pulled Kai closer into him, his other arm going around his back as the one on Kai's shoulder went around his neck and he pulled Kai into him in a strong embrace. Kai's mouth opened to gasp, but Ray's touch seemed to paralyze his airwaves. His body tensed a little at the shiver going down him, his tingling arms wrapping their way around him in return.

For the first time in his life, he felt like he was home.

Since he didn't get hit or yelled at, feeling that Kai needed this as much as he did, Ray squeezed him a little tighter as he bit back the tears before he let him go and cleared his throat a little. Letting his arms fall back to his side, more at a loss of what to do now before he caught sight of the time on the clock on the wall.

"Should probably get ready for bed... Shower's all yours first though."

Kai nodded. That had ended a little too soon for his liking. He could have stayed that way all night. Now he felt awkward. His head continued to nod as he turned and head for the bathroom.

Ray watched him go until the door closed behind him, breathing out a heavy and shaky breath. He felt better, a lot better, and now he had his rooming buddy back with him he wasn't going to have to wake up alone again.

He heard the water start up and sat down on the end of the bed again, running a hand through his bangs as he felt like he had just run a marathon and laid down on the end of the bed where he had been sitting. Only to fall asleep almost instantly once his head had hit the top of the sheets.

 _The wind was cold and he was out of breath, there before him stood Kai the others around him all yelling at Kai but their voices were drowned out. The scene was all too familiar, too painful, and like before he could only stare on in horror as he watched his best friend sinking further down into the icy water of the lake._

 _"Just grab my digits dude!" Tyson's voice hit him, still sounding muffled like he was talking through a tunnel with his hand outstretched and on his knees._

 _Kai's crimson eyes stared right at Ray, locked and unmoving like his hands._

 _"Hurry!" Kenny called out next, his voice although still higher pitched was also drowned out._

 _Ray went to move but felt like he too was frozen to the ice, he didn't like that hardened look in Kai's eyes._

 _"Kai I'm serious! Just forget everything!" Tyson tried again, Ray's throat having closed up on him._

 _This wasn't how it was supposed to go, and with every passing second the water was rushing farther and farther up Kai's legs._

 _His red eyes continued to pierce in to him. As if he was waiting for him to make a move, seemingly oblivious to the others calling out to him._

 _"Kai, reach out now!"_

 _"We're a team!"_

 _"The water is rushing up his legs, Kai hurry!"_

 _All their voices were just getting worse, fading out until it felt like they weren't even there around him now and leaving Ray on the ice alone with Kai. The sky had darkened over them, the wind stinging his skin._

 _"D-Don't you dare! You grab my hand, right now!" Ray had finally found his voice, tears at his eyes as the water was at Kai's waist and Ray held out his own hand but they were too far apart._

 _Kai's eyes still burned despite his lips turning blue. His skin turning paler as it sunk ever further in to the deep, clear water. His hand lifted slowly, trembling in the cold. Ray jerked himself forward, his shoes pulling against the ice that he had become stuck to and grabbed at Kai's frozen fingers with his own equally cold ones._

 _"No, no, no, you have to help me pull you out. I can't do this without you!" Ray cried, struggling to find his strength in order to get him out but neither budged an inch._

 _"I'm not going to let you die, you can't!"_

 _Kai's blue lips curled in to a hopeless smirk as the water rested under his chin. "You're too late..." His husky flat voice told him before his face became submerged under the water._

 _Ray's fingers slipped out of Kai's, the tips of them disappearing along with the rest of him. Ray screamed, on his knee with tears rolling down his cold face. He was too late, there was nothing he could do and he felt hopeless. Why couldn't he have done something? Tried harder? Where had he failed and why did he fail?_

 _"Kai! Kai I'm so sorry! Come back, please come back!" He yelled out desperately._

"Ray?"

Ray flinched, curling up into himself as he whimpered as if he had been hurt. The dream still going on in his head, unaware that Kai was standing over him looking worried.

"I'm sorry..." Ray cried in his sleep, actual tears running down his face now.

Kai frowned, alarmed, shaking him roughly. "Ray! Hey! Wake up!" He let out, panicked. He looked asleep but sounded in pain.

Amidst the shaking and the yelling in his ears Ray's tear filled eyes cracked open, his vision blurry as he was still a blubbering mess with the repeated 'I'm sorry' as the real world started to come back to him. His brain finally registering that he was back in the hotel room and someone was calling out to him and touching him.

His head jerked around and before he could stop himself he got up on his own knees on the edge of the bed and reached out, almost frantically, at Kai standing over and touched his arms and up towards his face, breathing a heavier sigh of relief as once more he was actually there.

"You're here..."

Kai frowned at him again. "Yeh? Just had a shower..." He reminded him, confused. "You all right?"

Ray's lower lip quivered on him, wanting to laugh at that remark. "Bad dream... Really... Really bad dream..." He said and let his hands fall from Kai's face to his shoulders.

Kai's hands went to Ray's sides. "It's all right...?" He comforted awkwardly. Nope. Still sucked with this stuff. He hadn't changed that much.

Ray nodded; it was. Everything was alright now.

"...Did you leave me any hot water?" He asked, wondering how long he had even been asleep to have such a vivid dream like _that_.

Kai nodded back. "Yeh, there's plenty." He answered, wondering similar himself. He'd only been gone about 15 minutes.

Ray gave him a skeptical look, finally becoming more aware of where his hands were and more importantly where Kai's hands were and he felt his face heating up a little, feeling like a cold shower was more appropriate now.

"Thanks..." He said and still made no move to get up and go or move his hands from Kai's shoulders.

If he hugged him again would he get another pass, or was it only a onetime thing? And why did he want to do it again to begin with?

"Yeh..." Kai replied mindlessly, staying where he was as well.

"Um... You feel any better?" Ray asked. Even though that was one hell of a dream, he actually did feel better after all they had said to one another.

Kai's fingers tightened on his sides a little as he nodded back. Truth was, he wasn't. But their talk, despite the tears, and Ray had comforted him.

Ray studied his face, not missing the fingers in his sides digging into him. "Don't lie to me." He told him calmly with a heavy sigh.

Kai's expression softened. "...You always could see through my shit, huh?"

Ray smirked at him, "Yup." He told him a bit too bold, but hell he didn't care at this point. "It's why I'm the mother." He added with an eye roll, his thumb rubbing against Kai's shoulder. "So tell me what's wrong."

Kai bit his lip and cursed himself for welling up again. "Oh, you know... Just a case of post-betrayal blues..."

Ray chuckled again, "You have a real way with words, you know that? We'll figure it out, the others I think are just glad you're with us now and don't really care all that much to be honest."

Kai stared back at him. That was the first time anyone said he had a way with words. Or that they were glad he was there.

"You know this is just the start don't you?" He asked him, fear laced in his voice.

"I do." Ray swallowed hard, "All the more reason for you to be here with us, where you belong."

Every time Ray said something like that it felt like an itch in his heart being scratched. His fingers gripped on tighter without even realizing it.

"And if they hurt you?"

"I'll be fine." Ray told him, holding his gaze with his own and his voice only wavered slightly. "We'll all be fine." He added, though it was more to benefit himself.

Kai nodded halfheartedly. He wanted to believe it. He knew he wouldn't be getting out of this easily, but as long as they were all right, that was a price he was willing to pay.

As if needing to cement it, to show him that there wasn't any more bad blood between them, Ray pulled Kai back into him in a tighter embrace than before. His own fingers digging a little too tightly into the back of Kai's shirt.

"I promise." He whispered as he held him.

Kai held him back even tighter. Truth be told, he was terrified about what was coming. He'd never had this... What Ray was doing right now. But now he had it, he needed it.

His knees pressed against the bed and shuffled on to it, his feet leaving the floor as he pushed Ray back. Ray's body tensed slightly as he was pushed back but moved with him still wrapped around him. He wasn't going to stop Kai if he felt that he needed this, knowing he needed it too. He'd hold him all night if Kai wanted… He was the mother after all.

Kai pushed him down on to the bed, resting his head on him. Part of him knew this was weird. The rest of him didn't care.

Until a few days ago, a huge chunk of his life was missing and he didn't think anything of it. In the space of mere days everything he thought he knew had turned upside down. He'd turned in to something he knew deep down he wasn't. He'd done despicable things. He didn't know what to do with any of it.

"I'm sorry, Ray..." He cracked, not wanting to be a broken record, but didn't know what else to do or say.

Without thinking Ray's fingers ran through the back of Kai's hair, pulling him in tighter as his face was burning. Never, ever, in a million years did he expect this, but dammit after everything that had gone on he wasn't going to complain all that much. The arm that was trapped under Kai would be dead come morning if they fell asleep like this, yet he really didn't care.

"It's okay. I don't blame you."

Kai shook slightly. "I'm going to make this right somehow..." He choked.

Ray stared up at the ceiling above them, his fingers still idly playing with the blue strands of Kai's hair as he felt tears prick at his eyes again.

"...Don't leave again..." Was all he could think of to say, he trusted Kai enough not to make the same mistake twice. He didn't think he could handle it.

Kai tensed. He couldn't promise that. Only because he didn't know what his grandfather had in store for him...

Ray felt Kai tense against him and frowned slightly, his brain trying to think of something to say but the longer the silence loomed and with the heavy body laid against his, his eyes were starting to get heavy again and part of him was dreading sleep. Too many times had he woken up alone recently, hadn't slept well without him but hadn't wanted to admit it. The others had tried but Max kicked and Tyson snored and Kenny hardly slept at all anyways.

His arms tightened, holding Kai closer as if he let go even for a second Kai wouldn't be there and he'd be alone in that damn bed again. He still hadn't answered him. Damnit, he wasn't going to put up with his silent treatment. Not this time.

His hands gripped into Kai's shoulders and pulled him up, grabbing his face to make him look into his slit and watering eyes.

"I _said_ don't you dare leave me again!"

Kai's face showed his surprise at the sudden aggression, and softened as he saw Ray's eyes both slit and tearing at the same time. All the hurt he'd cause him summed up right there. It was painful to see, but he'd brought it on himself. The least he could do was try and make it better.

"I won't..." He answered finally, and with a confidence he didn't really possess.

He'd find a way to keep his word.

One way or another.

He had to.

As the silence crept up, a terrible thought passed through Ray's head. Things didn't have to go the way they did, they could have stopped this from happening a day ago. He had gone back to that horrible place, just so he could have him back and yet Kai had shut him out. Though the bigger question was why.

If he meant this much to Kai, that he was laying on him and had been a sobbing mess only a second ago, then why would Kai do that to him?

"Why... Why didn't you just come back with me?" He felt himself welling up again, the memory almost painful as he had yet to let go of Kai's face hovering above his own.

Kai held his breath as he tensed up on top of him. Just as it was starting to sink in that Ray was forgiving him, it was being snatched away again.

He gripped him for dear life, bracing himself to be honest. "Because I didn't want to..."

"Why?" Ray's voice cracked.

Kai's fingers dug in harder as he shook a little. He didn't want to admit it to himself, let alone Ray. The silence waited for an answer. He couldn't think of a way to say it without hurting him.

His eyes streamed as he pulled away from the hands holding his face, shifting himself to sit up on him. "Because I wanted Black Dranzer, Ray! I wanted to be the most powerful, the strongest, the best! I wanted to be what I was born to be! I wanted to be perfect!" His voice scratched out.

"And what is it you want now?" Ray asked calmly, not moving as he stared up at him on his waist, his hands falling back down beside him.

Kai couldn't bear to look him in the eye, gripping part of his white shirt.

"I don't know! I don't even know who I am really! Nothing makes sense anymore!"

The only thing that moved was his hand, gently cupping Kai's own as it held his shirt. All the while keeping his eyes on his. "It's okay, we'll figure this out. Not everything has to fit together in a night, nor do I really think it can. One step at a time, okay?"

Kai shook his head, feeling his eyes go and his emotions running circles round him. "I don't want to take it slow! I don't want this! I want it over! I want it to stop!"

"Hey, hey." Ray cooed as he sat up, shifting Kai down to his legs. "It's going to be okay; I promise. You don't have to do this on your own, remember you're home now."

Kai instantly clawed his arms round him and clung for dear life. "Not for long! And then what!? Nothing is ever going to be okay! How can it!?" His voice spewed our desperately as he shook harder.

Ray put his arms back around him, gently running his hands up and down to try and soothe. He honestly didn't know the answers to those questions, but how things would go now that Kai was back. All he had been focused on was that Kai had come back at all, that he was actually there now with them all again. He didn't want to lose that, ever again, and Kai's safety was going to be his top priority.

"It will be, you'll see. We'll figure this out, no matter how long it takes."

Kai's head flopped against his shoulder. All this was exhausting. Had only been a matter of days and he was already so tired of it all.

"I don't want to!" He repeated, "I don't want to feel like this! You should have all just left me on the lake and let me be done with it!"

Ray's breath caught in his throat, his hands freezing up against Kai's back before his fingers dug a little too hard into the back of his shirt. That terrible dream rushing back to him, hating every minute of it as his own body began to tremble and he was fighting back the tears.

"Don't... Don't you even dare..." His voice was low in a whisper, burying his forehead into Kai's neck like he was doing to him. "I've never been so scared in my life... What would I have done if I... If we couldn't..." His voice trailed, no longer able to hold back the tears.

"It would have been better for everyone! You idiots should have just left me!"

"Stop it!" Ray screamed before he yanked them apart, for the first time that night his hand itching to hit him. "I dare you to sit there and look me in the eye and say that again! How would it have been better?! It wouldn't, you hear me! Damn the fucking tournament, it's not about that right now, because we need you! Everyone does."

Kai stared back at him weakly, his weight going limper against Ray's hands on his shoulders and he continued to hiccup. He'd never felt this bad in his life.

"For what!? Fucking beyblade tips!? That's all I am! Everything is about this god damn _game_!"

Ray held back from slapping him, instead going for shaking some sense into him. "Did you not just hear me?! I said damn the fucking tournament, it has nothing to do with wanting you here. Do you understand me, I want you here because I don't know what I'd do without you!" He yelled, his own arms getting tired of shaking Kai back and forth like a rattle.

"You've become such a big part of my life... I don't even want to think of what it'd be like if you were gone..." His voice once again trailed, getting weaker as he sniffed.

Kai choked, finding it hard to catch a breath with Ray shaking him so hard for so long. He finally managed to lift his own hands and grab on to his forearms.

"But _why_!?" He asked, his tone desperate again. All he'd ever been was a tool or a play thing for someone. More so in this version of his life he was only just relearning about. To an unbelievable extent.

Ray blinked through the film of tears in his eyes, "Why what? Why don't I want you to leave, why do I want you here? I just told you, because you mean too much to me just to let you go like that!" He yelled, ripping his arms out from Kai's hold and in a blink had done a complete reversal where he now sat over Kai's waist. His pupils quivering as they threatened to slit, leaning over him to the point his bangs fell around both their faces.

"Did you want to die out there on that ice?! For us to not ever give a shit about you? That might have been the easy way for you, but what about us? Look me in the eye and tell me you think that would be for the better if that's how you really feel."

At the sudden change in Ray and being thrown off him and back on to the bed, the tears were startled to a brief halt as he stared back stunned.

Yes, it would have been better...

But no, it wouldn't. He didn't want to die... Especially not by drowning in dark, icy water. Did he?

He rolled his head to look away from him, unable to do as he'd asked and look him in the eye.

Ray frowned at Kai looking away from him, oh hell no he didn't! With a small growl in the back of his throat, he grabbed under Kai's chin and forced his head back around. Staring eye-to-eye down at him.

"Tell me that's what you really think, that you'd rather be at the bottom of a damn lake than being here with us. As if it would solve _any_ of this to start with, because it wouldn't. I already lost you once, and it was hell, don't ask me to be okay with losing you forever."

Kai hated him for that. Making him look him in the eye. Because he couldn't stand what it did to him. He let out a whine as another wave of blue washed over him.

"I don't know..." He choked before a sob cut through.

"You don't know _what_?!" Ray near enough yelled, "Do none of us mean anything to you, on any kind of level that you can't be at least somewhat happy that you're back with us. That we even _wanted_ you back with us to start with?!"

"That's _not_ it!" He shouted back with just as much fire, "What do you want from me, Ray!? You want me to tell you the power of friendship is going to make everything better!? Make all this less terrifying!? Because it doesn't!"

"That's not what I said, or what I'm saying at all! I just want to know if you actually mean that it would have been better if we didn't save your ass from drowning!" Ray yelled, jerking his hand away from under Kai's chin and sat back up on his waist.

"It's not the end of the world yet, but you're acting like it is without putting up a fight now. You chose your path these past few days, that's on you, whatever happened to you before probably doesn't help but it can't be changed. This though, can be. So instead of laying there with your head up your ass and feeling sorry for yourself over choices _you_ made, actually do something about it to fix what you did."

Kai frowned at him and sat up. " _Fuck_ you, Ray! What the hell would you know!? About any of this!? You walked around with a face like a wet Saturday for god knows how long because the White Tigers _called_ you a traitor! So back off! You've always been on my case about actually telling you shit and now I am you yell at me for it!

"Fine! Yeh! Part of me wishes you'd just let me sink to the bottom of the lake! I wouldn't have to try and piece together years of my life! Wouldn't be nervous to sleep! Wouldn't have to deal with this fucking guilt and most of all wouldn't have to be scared! I'm so tired of feeling scared! And not just for me. For you! All of you!"

Ray smirked a little, finally he had made some progress. Gotten his answer he had been digging for for some time now.

"I know just about as much as you do, I assume. We've been blindsided by this from the start, you more so since Dickenson knew you were from the Abbey to begin with. Why bother trying to put those pieces together, maybe it's for the better you don't remember all that happened in that place. It's not going to change anything that's already happened, whether you remember it or not, so once more. Get your head out of your ass and fix the problem you made here. That's all you can do now."

Kai let out a deep sight and shuffled out from under him. This was exhausting as well. "Just leave me alone, Ray..."

"Alright, I need a shower anyways." Ray huffed as he hopped off the bed, gathering a change of clothes from his bag and stopped at the bathroom door.

"I still don't hate you, and I am happy that you're still here with us."

Kai watched him shut the door and lay himself back down. This was awful. Everything was just awful. Why did Ray have to keep twisting the knife? He knew damn well it had been his own choice and it was on him.

He knew that. Just like he knew he couldn't change any of it. Of course he knew that!

But for god's sake, he was looking someone in the faces and basically screaming 'help me' for the first time in his life and he was getting shut down.

Feeling sorry for himself? Yeh. Just a bit. His past was just a bit messed up. His present consisted of making an epic mistake thanks to something that had a hold on him all this time, and his future?

Win or lose. He was going to need to buckle up. Bumpy roads ahead. The worst happened and his Grandfather succeeded, or they found a way to shut them down and have to fear the consequences of betraying the old man.

Right now, the bottom of that lake really didn't look so bad. And that was true.

...But that really would be the easy way out. As Ray put it. Everyone else would have to fight the battle. Everyone else would live with the outcome of that fight. If he didn't join forces. If he rolled over and let the weight of everything crush him, not even try to make things right, then he really would become what he was always afraid of. Weak and pathetic. A loser.

He didn't want that. He even knew deep down; he was beyond relieved his life hadn't ended there on the lake. It was just right now, now that the 'invisible wall' as Chief had so cheesily put it had come down, he felt like he had no armor, protection or strength left.

As his own last words rung in his head, standing under the spray of the shower, Ray had barely moved an inch since he stepped in and drawn the curtain closed. This whole day was one mess after the next, the only high to it was having Kai back with them again yet that only spurned the lows to return.

He had meant what he said, he didn't hate him nor did he ever think he could even if he tried. Over the course of their entire trip they all had become special to him, Kai included and maybe even moreso than the others. He could only beat it into Kai's head so many times that he did want him there, that he didn't want him to be at the bottom of that lake or anywhere else but with them.  
This wasn't going to be easy; it hadn't been since well before they even arrived in Russia, and there were only three people to blame and none of them included Kai. If anything, they were just the puppet masters and Kai had become their unwilling puppet. All aside from the one thing he did choose to do; Black Dranzer. Yet, that still didn't seem to be completely his fault either the harder Ray looked at all the scattered pieces given to him.

Kai wanted power, to be the best, and that was something they all knew all too well from the start. The guy rarely shut up about being the best, and Boris had just the thing to make Kai come crawling back to him. No doubt, the second the creepy old man had laid eyes on Kai, he knew who he was. It had all been a setup, a trap to lure Kai back there and it had worked.

Like a moth to a flame Kai had gone back there, sought out that power he was desperate for, because Boris and his grandfather had beaten it into him to be that way. And how could Ray really blame him for that, it wasn't his fault those things had happened to him but once more there wasn't anything any of them could do about it aside from stopping it from happening again. Though that solution seemed to be the hardest to actually get to, compared to everything else right now.

Sure, they could go in and clean house during the tournament but then what happened to Kai in the end? Where would he end up after all was said and done, would they even implicate him or would he be let off the hook since he was a minor? If anyone had the answers it would be Dickenson, but after everything else he was the last person Ray wanted anything from. He was just another puppet master, though this time, his strings were attached to all of them.

As terrible as the whole day seemed to be, with just that small sliver of light peeking through, they didn't need to be making it worse and snuffing out that light more than they needed to. Yelling, screaming at each other was something that should have been left back in Paris. Not something for them to be doing now, not when Kai needed him, yet he wasn't even sure how to help him. Once more the thought of Dickenson knowing what to do came to mind before he pushed it out, if worse came to shove then he'd suggest it but for now he just needed to be better for Kai.

Of course he wouldn't know how this felt, something he shouldn't take for granted, but that still left him with the terrible feeling in his gut that he couldn't help him at all and that just made him feel like a terrible friend. Already he had failed stopping this to start with, and now it was like a repeat all over again and he didn't think he'd be able to survive if Kai did walk out on him again.

After the water had gone cold, his head hurting from a headache that had formed and with a heavy hand, Ray shut off the shower and quickly dried off. Going through the motions of getting ready for bed, though with little effort in actually drying himself off completely his clothes stuck to him slightly and his hair was still wet when he stepped back out into the room.

Kai was still there, that bed wasn't empty again, and because of that it felt like he could cry all over again.

"I'm sorry."

Kai rolled his own sore eyes over his shoulder and blinked at him. "What for?" He croaked.

Ray edged his way back towards the bed, though only stopped at the end of it. "For yelling at you, and if I said anything that made you think that I hate you or blame you, or just all of it really. I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking right. Not after everything that's happened, and not just today but the days before that. I just... I don't want to lose you again, so please... Please don't go."

Kai opened his mouth to argue back at the first part. That he had every right to hate and blame him. But his mouth fell closed and his face fell as he saw Ray's face, heard the sound in his voice and those last words.

"I never said I was leaving?"

Ray nodded back; this was the most he had cried in his life yet it felt sort of good. Really get it out of his system, prepare to be the good little puppet Dickenson expected him to be in the coming days.

"You scared me, talking the way you did about the lake and all. And I don't get it, I don't understand how you feel about what's happened and what's left to come now. But I'll listen, and I'll be there for you if you need it."

Kai lifted his head and heaved his heavy body to sit up. He'd scared his king...

He hadn't meant to. But of course he shouldn't have gone off the way he had...

He just wanted someone to hear him was all.

"I'm really sorry..." He muttered.

"It's okay, you don't have to apologize." Ray said quickly, sitting himself down on the corner of the bed. "A lot has happened, think we just kind of bottled too much up and it came out wrong."

Kai kicked and pulled his feet across the bed to scoot himself up to him. "I am grateful you all came back for me." He said as he got in Ray's space before his face strained, "I am! I didn't mean I wasn't!"

The corner of Ray's lips twitched into a small, soft, smile. "And I didn't mean to make it sound like you weren't, it's just been hard without you and to think you really didn't want to be here scared me again. Like if I couldn't get you back the first time, and then the second time it turns out you really didn't want it... How well would a third time go?"

Kai's lip wobbled. He felt terrible all over again. "I'm so sorry... For everything... I wish I had an excuse. I wish I could say it wasn't my fault, but it felt so right at the time. You're right. It's on me... I turned in to something and I'm terrified somewhere down the road I'll turn in to that again."

Ray quickly placed his hand over Kai's, not wanting to think that Kai would turn into what he had a few days ago. "It's okay, I don't want you to feel like you need to apologize anymore for it. We'll make this right, for everyone involved including you. And you won't, once we get you out of here and as far away as possible you'll be okay. Boris knew what he was doing, he lured you in because he knew who you were. Once he's gone, once Voltaire is gone, they won't be able to do that to you again. We'll make sure of it, I promise."

Kai shifted even closer. "Whatever happens, I've got nowhere to go..." He started, moving so close he was almost in his lap. "I know I shouldn't be thinking about it right now. But I don't want to be alone again..."

Ray's breath caught in his throat for a second, his body staying as still as possible as Kai came closer.

"You're not alone, you have us. You'll always have us." He said, gripping Kai's hand a little tighter. "Even when this is all done and we have to leave each other physically, we'll still have each other at the same time."

Kai's hand flipped over Ray's and grabbed it. "What if we don't? What if everyone disappears? What if we never see or hear from each other again? It'll make everything pointless!"

"Then we have the memories we made along the way to hold onto, but I promise you that's not going to happen. I don't plan on disappearing anytime soon, I don't want to lose what we have just because we have to go separate ways."

Kai shifted ever closer. "You'll be too far away, though..." He breathed out before he rubbed his welling eyes again, "I'm sorry..." He apologized, hearing himself whining, "Everything has changed. And is only gonna change again and I..." His lip went again, "I fucking hate change!"

Unlatching his hand from Kai's hold, Ray threw his arms back around his neck and pulled him into another hug. "It's going to be okay; we'll make it work out. One day at a time first, before we overwhelm ourselves again. Change isn't always a bad thing either, if I hadn't left I wouldn't have gotten to meet any of you."

Kai hugged him back tightly. "I know... But now I can kind of stomach y'all, you're going again..."

Ray chuckled a little, "Well, that's a good part of change too right there. Right?"

Kai arched a brow, confused. Did he not hear him? "But it's not good."

"Nooo, about you stomaching us, kind of. That's good."

He tilted his head in to his shoulder. "I guess... Kinda? Like, a little... No. Not really."

"Shhh, it's the best kind of change." Ray laughed, "Bout damn time too."

"How is it the best if it hurts?"

"That's what all parents feel when they're fixing to empty their nest, it's supposed to hurt."

Kai felt his face burn. "I never signed up for a divorce, though..."

Ray opened his mouth before he closed it, well shit he had him there. "Never said we were getting one... Just... Temporary break, or a really long business trip."

"I never signed up for that either..." He kept on stubbornly.

Ray rolled his eyes, "Well neither have I, but I didn't really sign up to be a mother at the age of fourteen with three kids and had to haul them across the world. Now did I?"

"Pfff and I did!?" He argued in to his shoulder.

Ray thought about it for a minute, finally releasing a sigh into Kai's shoulder where he put his forehead against him. "Maybe we did when we agreed to be on this team, but either way that's not my point." He said, shaking his head a little with his forehead still pressed into Kai's shoulder.

"I said captain, not daddy..." He grumbled. "But... I'm really glad I wasn't a single one..."

"Hn, same." Ray smiled, lifting his forehead off Kai's shoulder and replacing it with his chin. "And this momma is tired, as I'm sure you are too. It's been a long day, going to be even longer tomorrow."

Kai shrugged in to him. "Nah. I'm good..." He answered as he gripped a little harder.

"You might be, but I can't sleep like this." Ray said, though for some reason didn't pull away from him.

"Cats can sleep anywhere..." He smirked as he gripped even harder. He couldn't resist, but he wasn't ready to let go either... Or have him pull away.

"Oh har, har Hiwatari. Haven't heard that one before." He rolled his eyes, feeling Kai grip at him tighter and did the same back.

Without warning he heaved himself to the side, bringing Kai down with him and with minimal shifting he was on his back and Kai on his chest.

"There, easy fix. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to sleep."

"M'kay." He grinned in to his shoulder. Maybe now he'd sleep well.

A yawn tore through Ray's mouth, his hands going round him like they had before the screaming match. "Night, _daddy_." He smirked a little at the nickname.

Kai relaxed in to him and let out a content sigh. "Night, kitty..." And to his disdain, quiet fell.

He needed to sleep. Ray needed to sleep. But his head was still too noisy despite the million apologies that weren't enough. He lay on top of Ray awake for god knows how long. He felt restless and yet he didn't want to move from him. He didn't know what had possessed him to push him down and climb on him like that when they'd been arguing, but now he had, this was all he wanted to do. Feel the comfort.

He was just glad Ray was kind enough to go along with it. God knows he didn't deserve it. This comforting. This welcome reception. This forgiveness. From _any_ of them. He knew he hadn't apologized enough and he'd said it so much it didn't really feel like it had any impact any more.

His shifted awkwardly on top of Ray, head getting noisy again. Why _had_ he done it...?

He knew and yet didn't. Yes, he knew he wanted to be the best. But that had always been the case. But this?

What happened back then to make him drawn to her like that? A pull so strong he couldn't resist. The memory of the time he saw her being tested was there. The one with him breaking in and taking her another. But what happened in between? Directly after? Everything was still so unclear.

But as scattered and blurred as his recollections of a big chunk of his life were, there was always one vibrantly clear figure that was so painfully consistent.

One blazing source of strength that was with him always. Even if he couldn't remember himself, he knew she'd been there.

Through battles, through hardships, through loneliness, darkness and anything else in between, she had been his protector. His comfort. And he had literally tossed her to the ground without a care and turned his back. Like she had been a piece of trash.

With the clench of stabbing shame and regret in his chest, he couldn't take it anymore. He carefully climbed off Ray as not to wake him and tiptoed his way through the dark room to find her. He came back, gently sitting himself on the edge of the bed and checked that Ray was still asleep.

He was.

He ran his thumb over the chip in the middle of his blue blade and was at more of a loss for words than he had been with any of them.

"Dranzer...?"

He waited. Feeling himself both sink and panic a little when the chip didn't glow at all. He tilted the blade, catching the little light to make sure her picture was still there and that she hadn't left him.

Thank god, she was still there...

Maybe she was rightfully giving him the cold shoulder. Like owner, like bitbeast...

He ran his thumb over it harder as he felt his eyes water. "Dranzer, I'm sorry..." He whispered out. His eyes watered harder when she still didn't respond, pushing yet more hot tears to roll down his cheeks.

Maybe this was the punishment he had been waiting for. Why everyone else forgiving him this easily felt so ominous.

Because it looked like she wouldn't.

"I am... I'm so sorry." He choked, "I understand if I blew it. If you don't want to stay with me anymore. You deserve someone who will treat you better..."

He gave her a chance to 'speak'. Nothing...

And just like that, he felt emptier than he ever had in his life.

He sniffed. "I have no right to ask... But please, I have to try and make things right. But I can't do it without you... Just please, one more fight. Then you'll never have to see me again..."

The edges of the chip glowed dully.

His breath caught in his throat. "...Thank you. And uh..." His voice wobbled as the pad of his thumb had a mind of its own, "When you leave... I mean, I know what I just did to you doesn't show it but..." He stuttered, "Just know what you mean to me..."

The floodgates opened and his heartbreak poured out. He couldn't bear to lose her, so how had he tossed her aside like he had?!

He would be without part of his soul, part of who he was because he'd made one fatal and one horrendously stupid mistake. As he tried his best to clean up his face from his relentless eyes with his free hand, his blade glowed. The calm yet burning red slowly graduating from the chip to the rest of the blade until it latched on to his fingers.

He took his hand away from his eyes as the warmth took hold of his hand, going quiet and still as the light traveled up his arm, and down his side, his leg. The warmth coming with it.

In seconds, he was covered in his own red glow, the tears stopped, the bad feelings and the noise in his head temporarily silenced. He felt a push, limp and unable to resist as he flopped back against the bed, feeling like he was in a nice, hot bath of some kind.

This felt nice... And it was finally quiet. His eyes finally rolled shut with ease. She kept hold of him until he was fast asleep. And then a little longer.


	17. Calm Before the Storm

**Thank ya'll so, so much for last chapters reviews. So happy to see that ya'll enjoyed that chapter. We have about 8 or more chapters to go before we move onto V-Force, and once more we just wanna say that we really appreciate everyone's continued support and love to this.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Season 1, Episode 48-49**

Dragging their feet down the halls of the hotel, back to their individual rooms, tired and spent from the harsh training they had just been put through in preparation for the final two rounds of the tournament, there was little to no talking between any of them. When Tyson had asked Kai to train them, he hadn't meant like _that._ It was one of the longest, hardest, training sessions they had ever been put through and even without Dranzer Kai still had powerful attacks that about knocked them all off their feet. Poor Ray though, having to try and fight all three of them, two without their bit-beasts, had it worse off.

Whatever possessed Kai during that time, nobody quite knew. Nor were they able to really ask as they slumped their sore feet to their rooms. Kenny had work to do, having sat and analyzed every move to a fine point and now was tasked with making the quick touchups and repairs on Dragoon and Driger for the next day. Tyson had claimed the shower, just as Ray had, when they had climbed into the elevator.

Max, although wiped himself, really didn't have much to do or really worry about. He wasn't the one battling come morning, and with Kenny and his nose stuck in his laptop and Tyson hogging all the hot water he was left with staring up at the ceiling above his bed.

As the time ticked down, laid up on his back with nothing to do and his muscles screaming at him, he realized he was rather bored. On top of the boredom there was something else that was bothering him. Kai had seemed really off since he lost Dranzer, not that he didn't blame him since he completely understood that feeling, but maybe there was more to it?  
They hadn't really talked much since arriving to Russia to start with, then even less when Kai had up and left them. It wasn't like they were all that close to start with but he really did feel for him, yet there wasn't much he could do either.

Except be there for him, give him a shoulder to lean on if he wanted it.

He bounced up off the bed, "I'm gonna go check on Kai and Ray, be back in a jiffy Chief." He was already at the door with it opened, only Dizzi responding to his announcement with a 'see you soon Max' before he stepped back out into the hall.

Momentarily he froze at Kai and Ray's door, hopefully this didn't seem odd as it was. If anything he could play it off that he had come in to check on Ray, if he was still breathing after that training session they were all put through.

With a steady hand he knocked three times, shifting his feet ever so slightly while he waited for a few seconds before the door was opened. Ray's tired looking eyes going slightly wide at seeing him standing there, painting on a bright smile with a short wave.

"Everything okay Max?" Ray asked as he stepped aside, letting the other boy into his room.

"Yeah, I came to see how you two were holding up."

"Tired and sore, fixing to go soak in a bath." Ray told him, "Kai's on the balcony though if you need him." He said, Max realizing he was carrying a change of clothes on his shoulder and his hair was out of it's normal wrapping.

"Oh… Okay." Max said as Ray was already making a beeline for the bathroom, the door shutting behind him quickly.

Max swallowed the uncomfortable lump that had formed in his throat, taking himself across the room and out onto the balcony where Kai was standing. Shutting the doors behind him, glad that he hadn't taken off his BBA jacket just yet as the cold air of the night hit him. Stepping up beside his captain who seemed to be just staring off with no real intended target.

"Weren't you taking a bath?" His deep voice asked, not bothering to check who it was.

"Can't, Tyson's hogging all the water." Max smiled beside him; how did he do that? Just always knowing when someone was nearby and in his space, it was like he had a sixth sense.

Kai spun around. When the fuck did Max get here!? "Hn. Sounds about right..." He played off.

But really, how long had Max been there? Ray let him in? _Why_ did Ray let him in and then abandon ship to go soak?!

"Plus he needs it more than I do right now, ya know? Really put them through their paces today." Max said, hoping to ease his way into the conversation.

Kai narrowed his eyes at him. "Of course I did! What? You think this is going to be a cake walk?"

Max shook his head, "No, I don't think that at all. I mean, your battle against Spencer looked rough, can only imagine what the next two are going to be like."

Kai tensed and shifted. "Exactly." He bit as he turned himself back, scarf swishing around as he looked back at the view. "Something you need?"

"I just kind of wanted to see how you were doing." Max started, figuring dancing around the issue wasn't going to get him anywhere.

If anything he learned being with Kai on a team for so long, you just had to be blunt and spell it out for him. Even if the consequences of doing so were iffy.

"You know, since you lost Dranzer and all... Just kind of wanted to see if you're okay... Not that I expect you to be and that's understandable too."

Kai tensed even more. "It is what it is... You would know." He answered back dully.

"That's why I came to see you, because I do know Kai." Max's tone went to comforting, sad even, "And it hurts..."

Kai had no idea what to say to that. Instead he looked over his shoulder and moved his head to indicate Max should move next to him against the rail of the balcony. Stand beside him. Maybe he could radiate what he couldn't put in to words on to him if he was stood next to him.

Max jumped forward quickly, his smile coming back to his face and finally taking in the views of the night offered to them.

The street lamps were on, the ground still covered in small lumps of snow that had been shoveled away from the sidewalks and roads during the day. Off in the distance he could see the impressive and beautiful buildings, their stunning tops and colors that were now dulled in the night.

"This is a really pretty place, never seen anything like it before."

Kai shrugged. "Yeh. I mean, seen worse I guess..." He said in a cool tone.

A shiver went down Max's spine, though he was sure it wasn't from the icy chill in the air.

"You mean the Abbey?" He asked in shaky voice.

Kai froze and stopped breathing. He'd meant Belgium...

"Well... Hardly what I'd describe as a 'pretty' place. So sure."

Max nodded again, this felt like walking on eggshells when it came to talking to him. He didn't know how to really read him, how to gauge Kai's reactions to what he said or how he'd take something; how on Earth had Ray put up with this the whole time?

"But out here is nicer, and the hotel is alright. A lot better than that tiny one back in Paris with just two beds. I don't think Ray really liked me sleeping with you two." He laughed a little, hoping that the mood between them wouldn't drop.

"My favorite has to be the one back in Vegas, those beds were so nice and big and they had huge tubs in the bathroom." He rambled off.

Kai's shoulders relaxed. Ah, Vegas...

Their room probably still had food stamped into the carpets from their food fight... Oops.

And the tiny room in Paris where he'd laughed so much he almost puked at Kenny losing his shit at the coffee burger. Lost in his thoughts, he let out an amused snort, forgetting Max was even there.

Max smiled a little at the noise that had come out of Kai beside him, his baby blues beaming excitedly. "What's been your favorite place so far we've gone to?"

His lips pursed together in thought, almost like a duck. Tough question...

Every place had its equal balance of shitstorm, stress and ridiculous scenarios. But at the same time, there was always something that brought back a fondness when he thought about it.

"I think Paris. No, Italy..." He folded his arms. "No... Yeh. No! Paris!" He answered, like he was on the Million dollar question standing to lose it all if he answered wrong.

Max felt an excitement of bubbles burst in his stomach; he had never seen Kai light up like that before. "What'd you like about it? The Eiffel Tower was something else, and then there was that park... But wait, you weren't at the park." He reminded himself as he tapped his chin while looking slightly stunned.

"Where had you been that day?" He asked as he cocked his head to the side a little.

Kai blushed ever so slightly and straightened himself back in to his more stony demeanor.

He cleared his throat. "Oh, I was around... Ya know, Captain stuff." It wasn't a lie... He was hiding behind a tree. Ray called him a 'moody dude'. Pfff... Ray said the dumbest shit. Then his chest stung...

 _"But he hasn't let us down yet."_ Yet...

Max saw the light in Kai's eyes dying away a little, no! No he was so close!

"Well that's understandable, you got us here and all. So must have been important, even with the few detours along the way."

Kai snapped his head to him, wanting to numb out the awful feeling that had raised its ugly head once again. "I'll say! You know how hard it was to get your mama to come back after you pissed him off!?"

Max blinked a few times; his mama had been back in America still... OH!

A wide smile grew over his lips, the beaming lights in his own eyes growing ever brighter. He had never heard Kai joke around the way they all did about their little 'family'.

"What did you two do that night, he looked ready to kill anyone who approached, how did you manage to get him to calm down? Seriously, he was scarier than you that night." He laughed a little.

Kai's breath caught in his throat as he flushed a little more. Did he tell him they decided to spend some time without them? Just keep walking by the hotel if it wasn't on fire? And did he tell him about the really... _Really_ nice evening at Mr. Ray's Uncle's restaurant?

"I... I don't recall." He hoped that was enough... It was bad enough there was a Lady and the Tramp-esque image in his own head as it was. Let alone this pure, golden one as well.

Max laughed a little at his answer, must have been one hell of a time then to get Ray to calm down if Kai didn't want to talk about it.

"I bet Paris is Ray's least favorite stop, I still like Vegas though. And that cabin out in the middle of nowhere, what was Mr. D thinking?!" He laughed some more.

"But really, what's been the best thing through all of this." He started, his voice turning more into as serious, though fond, tone as he could muster. Holding Kai's eyes with his own.

"Was that we've gotten to do this all together, the good and the bad, and now we get to finish it the way we started, together." He smiled at him.

Kai's gaze tore away from the view of his... Well, home town, and stared in to the happy, sappy blue eyes looking back at him in a stunned stupor. This wasn't the first time Max had said something sickeningly sweet or corny, but it was the first time he really plucked at his heartstrings. And the kid was apparently a virtuoso.

His eyes watered a little as he made himself look away again. He hated the awful blackness that coagulated around him constantly.

"No thanks to me..."

Despite what he responded with; Max didn't lose the smile on his face. "But you're here now, and that's what matters and not just for the tournaments sake either. We all really missed you, and we're happy you're home."

Kai rolled his eyes at him. "Urgh. I think I'd prefer a punch in the face more..."

Max cocked his head to the side a little, "You mean Ray didn't do that yet? I'm sure if you asked Tyson he might."

Kai huffed a laugh. "He hasn't. And maybe I will after the tournament."

"Oh no don't do that! I was only kidding; you should know that." Max quickly defended, "We know what happened and why it happened and it sucks, really _really_ sucks, but we've all forgiven you honest."

He got an appreciative smirk back. "Thank you, Max..." He said before a sigh left him, looking back out to the view.

"Shame there's someone I won't get to make it up to..."

It took a brief moment before it clicked in Max's head at who Kai was referring to. They were all there, except two of them yet he didn't think Kai would want or need to make up anything to Draciel.

"We'll get her back too, just like all the others. You know Tyson and Ray, they're gonna give it their all in the next sets and we're gonna win and set things right then you'll be able to tell her."

Kai nodded, but even though he hated to doubt Ray would pull it off... He had an awful feeling Ray wouldn't pull it off.

They'd wiped the floor with him and Max. Neither one of them forces to be reckoned with.

"Yeh..." He choked, "We'll see..."

What would be, would be. If he never saw her again, he'd only have himself to blame. He'd tossed her to the ground like an empty soda can. He didn't deserve her.

Max's eyes softened a little, "We will see, and you'll see what a great team we are and that we can do anything together. You said so yourself, _your_ team never lost and we don't plan on starting now."

Kai squirmed a little, feeling a weird little flutter. Yeh. _His_ team. His motherfuckin' team! He was captain of the best team in the god damn world. They wouldn't lose to those disgusting, shadowy assholes.

He squirmed a little, feeling a little pepped. This was way nicer than crippling depression and guilt. Who knew the baby would be this good at this? Maybe he could milk him some more...

"I mean... Things don't look promising." That wasn't a horrible thing to say, was it?

Max pouted a little, "Well how come? Ray's a strong blader and so is Tyson, sure the other team may have never been defeated before but that's not stopped us yet. Even if they have dirty tricks up their sleeves, the others will be able to pull through."

Kai pouted back at him. "Yeh, but so are we."

Max waved off his concern with a wave of his hand. "They played dirty when they took Draciel away from me, and that dish they made you play in favored Spencer's Seaborg."

Kai nodded, feeling the selfish and bruised pride getting rubbed better. "That is true..."

"See, and even though they'll probably do the same against the other two we can only stand back and cheer them on. Keep their spirits up, let them know that no matter what we're all in this together."

Kai made a weird face. He couldn't really picture himself cheerleading... He guess he'd have to pick up his pom-poms and try though.

Max's smile came back as his pout seemed to vanish in an instant, "Just you wait and see, I was right before and I have a feeling I'm right about tomorrow and the next match."

Kai sighed with a smirk. That was enough... He couldn't stomach any more. His belly was full.

"I believe you, Maxie."

Max wanted to jump in the air and squeal like a little girl. He called him Maxie and this time it wasn't him being a condescending jackass.

"Good! Well then I should head back, make sure Tyson's in bed for the big day tomorrow. Will need all the rest we can get to cheer Ray on."

Kai nodded. He was right. They all needed to be on top form to be what they needed for Ray. Win or lose, the kids would be there.

He'd be there.

"All right. Night, Maxie. If he isn't tell him I'll come down there."

"Aye aye." Max saluted with a huge, brighter, smile.

Kai smirked. He always... Well, to say he always liked him would be a lie. But he always hated Max the least. Probably pissed him off the least at the start.

But it would also be a huge lie to say he hadn't grown very fond of him over their travels. He'd gone from hopeless momma's boy to a pure hearted but fierce competitor in his eyes over the course.

And because of his kindness and bravery, he himself had been changed in a big way. If Max hadn't jumped out that plane, (he still had a good mind to go hunt Judy down about that...), if he hadn't have stepped in when he did, things would have been very different.

He owed all of them, but the nail in the coffin for his indiscretions lay with Max.

"Hey... Max?" He shifted uncomfortably. This... This stuff still wasn't exactly easy for him.

"Yeah Kai?" Max asked with a smile, blinking his big puppy dog eyes at him.

Kai squirmed even more. What exactly do you say in these situations?

"Well... I haven't really had the chance yet to... Ya know..."

Max blinked; no, he didn't know. But since he could see papa was having a hard time finding the right words he figured he'd help him along.

"Haven't had the chance to what?"

Papa shifted even more. Why couldn't he just read his mind?

"To... Well, the other day..." He stuttered, clearing his throat. "If you hadn't been a careless shit and jumped out a plane..."

Max's smile grew, "But I didn't jump, I was too scared too at first and then my mom pushed me out!" He laughed, joking clearly in hopes of lighting up the mood.

Kai's eye twitched as his jaw fell open and a glitch frazzled his programming. That _harlet_ wasn't fit to be called a mom! She was a disgrace and didn't deserve such an awesome son! He'd learn her!

"Is that right..." He asked in a chilling voice as his eye kept twitching, "And what room is she in again?"

Max's smile vanished in an instant, he knew that look all too well. "I'm only kidding Kai; she really didn't push me out." He spewed out quickly, waving his arms frantically about. "Really, I did jump once I got the go-ahead. It wasn't that scary after I just did it, and I was fine. Had a parachute after all."

Kai narrowed his eyes. "There's nothing funny about you having to jump out of a plane from however many thousand feet in altitude because I was a complete asshole!" He scolded back.

"But..." He said in a softer tone as he calmed, "I really appreciate you doing it... I won't forget it."

Max flinched a little at the yelling, before he gave Kai a smaller smile than all the ones before it.

"Don't mention it, would have done it for anyone of you guys! Gotta stick together, plus I told Ray that the answer would just fall right out of the sky. Apparently the answer was me!" He laughed again.

Kai blinked. Another joke? Didn't get it. Guess he had to be there.

"Well, thank you Max."

"Anytime Kai, and I'm glad I jumped out of that plane and was there for you. You saved me before, I was just returning the favor."

Kai nodded. This was both adorable yet painful at the same time.

"Guess we're even... Ish?" He let out before he cleared his throat again and put on his man voice, "Now get to bed. Tell the others, too!"

"Yes sir!" Max saluted again, pivoting on his feet like a soldier and marched back into the room. "Night Ray, night Kai!" He yelled as he marched across the room, not waiting for a reply as he made his exit feeling amazing.

That was the best conversation he ever had with grumpy pants, and happy to see that he got Kai to talk back with him. With a bounce in his step the entire way he went back to his own room for the rest of the night, ready to cheer Ray on in the morning. Win or lose.

Kai stayed out a little longer, letting the plethora of thoughts pull him in different directions until he grew tired of his own head, taking himself inside. He threw himself on his bed, laying like a starfish and letting his head roll to the bathroom door.

What was taking Ray so long? Then again, that hair took work. He lay back, letting the ticking of the wall clock fill the room. It wasn't long before it started to grate, feeling his fingers start to itch. He shouldn't... He knew he shouldn't...

But his hand reached into his pocket and pulled out something black. Did he do the right thing, really? Could there have been some way to use this one, spare Dranzer and somehow end up still starting to redeem himself?

Behind the closed bathroom door, Ray's tired and sore body had finally given out on him the moment he had sunk down into the warm water he filled the tub with. His head rolling to the side, his aching muscles relaxing, his worries and concerns of the upcoming match far from his mind as it became nothing but peaceful bliss.

Until, _"Night Ray, night Kai!"_ Max's voice broke the tranquility and his whole body jerked, as if someone had dropped a toaster into the bathwater with him.

Blinking wide awake, on high alert for a minute until his sleep riddled brain caught up to him he relaxed again, until he realized the water he was sitting in was _freezing_.

As quickly as he could, his limbs feeling more dead than they had before he got in, he wrapped himself up in a towel and dried off quickly. Trying to get the chill off his skin, get his hair somewhat dry, before he stepped out into the room.

Not even sure how long he had dozed off for, seeing Kai laying on the bed and went to dive on top beside him to get warmer when he froze in the doorway.

Was that...?

"Kai!" He yelled, his heart dropping on him. Why would he have _that_?!

The chip between Kai's fingers transformed in to a bar of soap in an instant, his hands scrambling to grab hold of it.

"What!?" He yelled, alarmed as he quickly shoved it back in his pocket.

"Don't what me, why do you have that?!" Ray demanded quickly, hands on his hips.

Kai panicked, his brain forgetting who he was and why stuff was all over again. "I can explain!" He blurted out, it being the best he could come up with.

Ray let out a sigh, it wasn't fair to just jump to conclusions about why he still had that with him. If anything it was better that Kai did have it and not Boris and his men, but something needed to be done with it.

"What're you going to do with it?" He asked, going to his normal tone with him.

Kai got on to his knees on the bed. This was bad...

"Nothing! I swear!"

Ray held his hands up, "That's not what I meant, just we need to do something with it. Destroy it or something."

Kai's face turned angry in an instant. " _No_!"

"What do you mean 'no'?!" Ray yelled as his brows rose in question, "There's no reason for that thing to still be around, it's caused nothing but problems."

"Neither have I! Gonna put me down to!?" Kai fired back furiously.

Ray ripped off the towel he had wrapped his hair up in to keep it from getting water all over the floor, taking it in his hand and stepping up to the end of the bed and smacking him over the head with it.

"Don't even go there anymore, do you hear me? If it wasn't for that damn thing then you wouldn't have gone off to start with, so don't even try."

Kai hissed and rubbed his head. Who knew a towel could hurt? "It's not her fault!" He argued, "Monsters are created, not born!"

Ray folded his arms, towel still clutched in his hand, as he stared down at him. "And in the wrong hands they can still wreak havoc, I don't care whose fault it is it's not safe for it to still exist. This is just another thing Voltaire can have over you, it's why he gave it to you in the first place. Right? So what's the point of keeping it?"

Kai's eyes narrowed. "Oh! I see! So I'm 'the wrong hands'!?"

"Don't make me hit you again..." Ray threatened, "No, you're not. But they are, and they're still out there right now and you're right here where they might try and get it from you or _both_ of you again."

He hoped Kai would understand, he was only concerned about them trying to get their hands on the two of them again. He didn't think they'd be able to use Kai again like they wanted, but to have Black Dranzer back was all they'd need to keep up with their plans. That was why it had been given to Kai to start with.

"If you don't want to destroy it then give it to Dickenson for right now, just so that way we know they can't get it back." He said in more of a breath.

Kai shook his head. "No! She stays with me!" He insisted stubbornly. "No one knows her like I do. And I'd thank you to _butt out_!"

"And what happens if they come after you because they know you have her?! You'd rather risk your own safety again like this? Risk being taken away from us again?" His voice wobbled slightly, maybe his fears weren't based on anything solid but who knew what Boris and Voltaire could really do.

Kai shuffled forward on his knees and clapped his hands on Ray's shoulders. "You don't need to worry about me. I'll put her somewhere they won't find her."

Tears pricked Ray's eyes, of course he was worried for him. Terrified even. As much as he was dreading the day they all had to say goodbye, deep down he knew the sooner they did get this over and done with, the sooner Kai could get as far away from here as possible. And that, fell on how well he did during his match in the morning.

He wouldn't lose, not just for Kai's sake but everyone's.

He nodded slowly, chewing on his bottom lip some. "I'm sorry... I just don't want them to hurt you again..."

The hands on Ray's shoulders squeezed a little tighter as his eyes softened. "And I don't want them to hurt you, either..." He admitted quietly, "I need to have something that stands a chance against them just in case something goes wrong tomorrow."

"No, no you're not going to use that ever again." Ray shook his head as his body tensed; how could he even think such a thing?

"It's my fight, you had yours this is mine."

Kai shook him. "But you don't know what you're going up against!"

"I may not, but it's still my fight. What's the worst that can happen, really?" He asked as he eased himself out of Kai's hold, "You have to let me do this, on my own. If not, then what was the whole point of today's training?"

"You tell me, Ray! Judging by what you know about them, what's the _worst_ that could happen, huh?" He snapped. "One more win and they get what they want! You think they're going to fight fair!?"

"Of course I don't, but that doesn't mean we play dirty either! And using her won't solve anything, you'll just be playing right back into their hands like Voltaire wants!" Ray bit back, what was up with them screaming at each other like this tonight?

Yes, the upcoming match was stressful but it wasn't something they should let pull them apart like this. Not after everything else.

"If you use her to try and help or anything tomorrow, I swear to everything out there Hiwatari." He left his threat at that, not even sure what he would or _could_ even do if Kai didn't heed his warning.

Kai's squinting eyes waited, until they opened like normal and blinked back.

"...That...?" He prompted. Was Ray broken or something? Why'd he stop?

Ray let out a frustrated sigh, throwing his hands up. Fed up with the whole bickering between them already, it was late and he was still sore from their earlier training. He didn't have the energy to keep doing this with him, he had to save it for tomorrow.

"Just don't use her, you hear me?"

Kai kicked his legs out to sit cross legged, folding his arms to match as he threw a sulky scowl on his face and averted his eyes. He didn't have to answer that. He could just grumble under his breath.

Taking that as a 'yes your majesty' Ray gave him a brief smile and went to put up the towel he had been holding onto back in the bathroom. Hoping that when he returned the tension in the air would leave and they'd be able to go to bed on better terms than this.

"Look, I'm just as scared about what can happen tomorrow but you have to trust me."

Kai refused to look at him. Much like a pet who'd been left behind while their owner went on vacation.

Ray rolled his eyes as he fixed the towel along the bar, great now he was getting the good old Kai silent treatment from him. Was nice to see things didn't change all that much since he came back.

"Pout all you want, doesn't bother me." Ray said as he stepped back into the room, running a comb through his hair as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Kai's face grew sulkier, like hell it didn't bother him! He'd _make_ it bother him. Stubborn jackass. He'd have to crank the silence up to 11.

Ignoring the drama queen beside him, Ray continued to run the comb down his drying locks. Keeping himself busy as the room went silent between them, boy did this bring back memories of how it used to be between them. Oh well, no skin off his teeth if Kai wanted to sit there and pout over not being allowed to interfere with his match in the morning.

Kai stared hard at the back of his head. Was it... Was it working? He couldn't see his face. That comb was moving a bit faster though, wasn't it? He couldn't tell.

He narrowed his eyes and strained them harder to drill it harder into the back of Ray's skull. _Let... Me... Back you up... Asshole!_

Feeling eyes on him Ray turned his head over his shoulder, giving him a questioning look as he slid the comb down a portion of his hair. Why was he looking at him for? Wasn't the first time he'd done this around him, he knew it took forever to comb out the knots.

If it bothered him that much, then he'd just work on it slower.

Kai felt a stab of victory. He'd looked at him. He was whittling him down... Was only a matter of time before he hired his knight back. Was just a case of waiting. And he had patience for days...

Ray held his eyes for a minute more, freeing the comb from the last few strands that were knotted and flipped his hair off his shoulders as he got up to return the comb back to the bathroom. A slight hum in the back of his throat as he went.

Kai's brow twitched. Oh, no he didn't! How the hell was he going to get frost bite if he ran away from the raw power of the cold shoulder he was throwing out!? He got up and followed, standing outside the door. He'd wait...

There was no escape from Kai Hiwatari.

With the door closed behind him Ray went about to brushing his teeth, unaware of the surprise standing on the other side waiting for him.

He took his time, really getting in there good with the brush. What was the rush in going to bed anyways, the tournament didn't start until about ten. They had plenty of time to play this stupid game that he was going to win.

With a gurgle and a spit, his breath minty fresh, he turned back to the door and opened it. About jumping out of his own skin, when the hell did Kai get there?!

Kai glared back. The hell took him so long!? How did he not feel his presence!? Ray about cracked, telling him he scared the shit out of him. Instead he held Kai's glare with a pointed stare back until it slowly became obstructed by him closing the door again.

He could sleep in the tub; wasn't like he hadn't already done that.

Kai's powerful stare vanished. Did that bitch just hang up on him!?

His jaw dropped. How could he? And what even was this!? Could he not just _once_ admit he was right!? It was safer to have someone to step in if things got out of hand!?

And of course it should be him! With or without Dranzer, he was the one who could withstand more of a beating. He had nerves of steel. A pain threshold that soared. A focused mind sharp as a tack.

...

...

WHY WOULD HE SHUT THE DOOR ON HIM!?

Ray waited, listening for when Kai would move away from the door. This was getting ridiculous but hell he was not going to lose this one, he didn't care if they did this all night and all of tomorrow. The hell was his problem anyways, did he really not think he could blade as well as the next guy?

The asshole...

His mouth opened to tell him so, quickly biting his tongue. No, he wasn't going to crack first. He'd be damned if he did, he was the king here!

He looked around the bathroom, just to waste the time away until Kai moved away from the door. Playing with his hair in the reflection of the mirror, humming again and this time a bit louder just so the asshole could hear him.

Kai's fists clenched tighter as he heard the humming. The fresh hell was this!? He'd wait. He couldn't stay in there forever. Could threaten to put eggs in his bag, like Vegas. No... That would mean talking and losing. And he didn't have any eggs.

He waited. The humming stopping and starting up again a few minutes later. Oh... This was just...

He let out a slight growl before his foot stamped against the floor to get out some of the raging annoyance. Why wouldn't he come out here and face him like a man!?

Ray's ears perked at the sound of something hitting the floor, a smirk coming to his face. Sounded like someone was getting at the end of their rope out there, the poor thing.

Just to piss him off some more, he went to the toilet and flushed it. Waiting for it fill back up and flushed it again. Kai's brow twitched hard as he violently scratched at his hair to try and get some of it out. He was starting to make him angry now...

With another flush of the toilet, Ray bounced to the shower and turned it back on. Letting it just run, and went to the sink next, turning that on and by the time he had both faucets running it was time to flush the toilet again.

Every sound joining in the water orchestra was like throwing more and more gasoline on the flames. He saw red. Steam came out his ears.

He'd drown that fucking cat! For not letting him save him from getting killed!

His clench fist shook before it snapped, punching the wooden door in a sharp, hard burst. The wood around his fist caved, denting an impressive hole.

It didn't take it lying down though. Fighting back by shoving some splinters in his knuckles.

"Ow! You fucking... _fuck_!" He cursed as he retreated his hand. How cheap was this wood!?

Ray rolled his eyes, the dumbass. But, he spoke first so now it was time to put this stupid game to bed. Quickly shutting off the shower and sink he threw open the door, checking it over first and rose a brow at the hole Kai had made.

"Now what did it ever do to you?" He asked while shaking his head at him, stroking the wood around the hole. "Poor thing didn't deserve that."

Kai grit his teeth, the very fine tear film covering his eyes at the sting of the splinters and scraped skin setting in. Did he really just check the door before he checked on him!?

"...Shut up!" He spat angrily.

With another sympathetic pat against the wood of the door, Ray turned to face Kai and held his hand out.

"Give it here you big dumbass." He motioned with his fingers for his hand, this was the second time he'd gone and punched something and hurt himself.

Kai shifted. He really should stop punching things. The same hand was already feeling it after he punched the wall just before Voltaire came to find him.

"I thought you weren't in to interfering..." He retaliated childishly.

Ray narrowed his eyes at him, what a stupid thing to say. He pivoted on his heels, snatching the towel he had used earlier and smacked him with it again.

"Go sit down and act your age, this is ridiculous." He huffed as he smacked him a third time with the towel.

Kai let out a whimper from his throat as the Towel of Torture struck him again, shuffling his way back to the bed and sitting begrudgingly. Ray let out another huff, tossing the towel over his shoulder in case he needed it again and went to his bag. Fishing out a pair of tweezers from the bottom quickly before sitting down beside him, holding his hand back out for Kai's.

He got a glare back and stroppily held his wounded hand out, hovering over Ray's before he let it drop for added effect. Ray wrapped his fingers around his hand tightly, tugging him hard closer to inspect his hand and got the other with the tweezers up at the ready. There were a few small pieces he could see, a pretty decent sized one that he chose to pluck out first.

"Now, what have we learned about punching things?" He asked in a mock tone, pulling out the biggest splinter first.

The sharp sting made him flinch and take a sharp breath. "H-n..." He let out jaggedly.

"Exactly, we don't punch things because it hurts." Ray spoke as if he was talking to a toddler, plucking out another splinter.

Kai flinched again, harder. His hand automatically trying to pull out of Ray's hold as he let out a noise from his throat.

Ray tugged back harder, feeling him trying to pull away. "Oh come on Mr. Tough Guy, it aint that bad." He chuckled, picking out another and inspected his hand again to make sure he had them all.

There was one left, quickly snatching that out of the pale, bruising, knuckles and gently ran his thumb over the skin to see if he could feel any he couldn't see. Kai flinched again as he felt it. But not from pain this time.

"Doesn't feel like there's anymore, and doesn't look like you broke anything aside from the poor door." Doctor Ray concluded, brushing his thumb again just to make sure before letting Kai's hand go.

At the loss of the heat around his hand and the feeling of the touch he closed his fingers up again. Why were they even playing this game? It wasn't fixing anything.

"Why won't you let me protect you?" He blurted out, keeping his eyes on the war wounds on his hand.

Ray's head snapped up to him, he wasn't expecting that nor did he really have an answer for him. His heart fluttered in his chest as his cheeks turned a very subtle shade of pink, was that what the whole silent treatment was about?

"What're you talking about? I'm not the one over here punching poor defenseless doors." He joked, hoping to maybe get a bit more from him.

"Because you shut me out!" He retaliated, hurt.

Ray cocked a brow; he'd rather prefer the silence to being yelled at again. "You went all pouty on me before I even went in there." He rolled his eyes, not in the mood to start pointing fingers on who did what and when.

"Do you really think I can't do this, be honest with me. Am I that such a terrible blader you have absolutely no faith in my abilities to actually win this tomorrow?"

"I got mad because you shut me out! I said I wanted to be there for you and you turned me down! After all that crap you always give me about not being a team player, now I want to, you tell me not to! Make up your mind, will ya!?" He pouted again, avoiding the other awkward question.

"I didn't say I don't want you there, I don't want you to _interfere_. We didn't interfere with your match, why should I let you or anyone interfere with mine?" Ray said, reaching back and taking up Kai's hand. Not even sure why he did to start with.

"I do need you there, all of you, but promise me you won't step in. No matter how bad it gets, or how bad it looks. Let me do this." He begged.

Kai's eyes tried to stay averted. But the pull of Ray's demanding he answer was too strong. His pouting lip trembled ever so slightly as he tried to think of his reply. If you took Biovolt out of the equation, if Bryan and Tala were just two bladers. Then yeh, Ray could take 'em. But they weren't. They had dirty tricks, cheats and traps lined up in ways they could never imagine.

As captain, as his friend, he felt like Ray was being sent up like a lamb to the slaughter. And he couldn't take it.

"Please don't make me..." His voice wobbled hard.

Ray let out a sigh, his heart clenching at the tone of Kai's voice. "If you interfere then that forfeits the match, they win regardless. We can't have that, not if we're trying to stop them from taking over the world. And I'd be damned if I'm the reason they get you back." He tried to sound strong, his hand gripping Kai's tighter in his hold.

Truth was he was terrified, of a lot of things. So many things could go wrong, he had never had this kind of pressure on his shoulders before. Down from saving the world to keeping Kai safe and out of Voltaire and Boris' clutches again. If he failed, in anyway, he'd never be able to live with himself.

The awful blue, helpless feeling coagulated again. Ray was right... If anyone interfered it would be instant disqualification.

He gripped his hand back. "Then... You have to promise me you won't be all high and mighty and fight fair if they start hitting below the belt... You get those claws out and get 'em right back, hear?"

Ray smiled a little, "Yes sir." He shook their hands; the deal was made and he could only hope Kai kept his end of it up.

"You want to protect me, and I appreciate it. But I want to protect you too, so just be there for me. Okay?"

Kai shrugged. "Wouldn't be anywhere else, would I?"

Ray chuckled some, shaking his head. "Always have a way with words, don't ya?" He released their hands, collecting the splinters he pulled from Kai's hand into the fold of the towel so he could throw them away.

"Your hand okay?" He asked, getting to his feet.

Kai rubbed it. No. "Mmhmm."

Ray gave him a disbelieving look over his shoulder, but there wasn't much else he could do for it. The dumbass shouldn't have tried to break the door down.

"Okay, well if you come to find there's another splinter in there, the tweezers are on the counter." Ray instructed as he took the towel and splinters to the bathroom, dumping them into the waste basket and hanging the towel back up.

"Yeh. Okay." His voice came from right behind him.

Ray jumped out of his skin again, when the hell did he get off the bed?! And why the hell did he keep sneaking up on him!?

"Jesus, stop doing that!" He about snatched the towel back down to hit him with it.

Tonight was one hell of a weird night, and that was saying something after all the other weird nights they had had.

Kai flinched, bracing himself for the hit. "Doing what!?"

Ray went to say something back, but he really didn't know how to word it for a minute.

"Nothing, never mind."

Kai tilted his head. Why did he almost hit him, then not? He was so confused. Ah well, didn't get a towel slap. Now he'd just stand and wait to see what Ray was gonna do next.

Ray waited for him to move out of the door, the bathroom wasn't big enough for the two of them to just stand there and stare at each other. But that's exactly what was happening, and it only confused him more.

He was acting worse than Kenny around Tyson, that little boy was constantly up Tyson's ass.

He cleared his throat, the entire room dripping with awkwardness. "Um... Everything okay?"

Kai nodded. He was doing _such_ a good job at being here for him, it wasn't even funny.

"Okayyy... Well... Should get to bed, right?" Ray coaxed, did Kai blow a fuse in his brain after he hit the door?

"All right." He shrugged as he turned to step out the bathroom, only to stop right outside the door and wait for him to come too.

Ray was half tempted to shut the door and lock it, the tub was looking really comfy tonight and Kai was freaking him out something weird. He never waited for him before, half the time the bed was where Kai already was.

A little glint came to his eyes, a mischievous grin on his lips as he dashed out of the room and dive bombed onto the bed like he had originally intended to the first time he came out of the bathroom. Spreading himself out on the mattress, his body relaxing almost instantly.

Kai stood stunned. What just happened? And where the hell was he going to sleep? Shimming his way up to the pillows, Ray wiggled himself under the covers. Oh, now he didn't want to follow him around like a lost puppy?

"You comin?"

Kai's tail wagged at the permission to get on the bed. He quickly climbed in next to him, shifting himself a little closer than usual.

"Ready for lights out?"

Ray yawned, his fangs glistening in the light from the lamp on side table next to the bed. "Mhmm. Sleep good, Kai." He said as he rolled over, turning off the lamp and pulled the covers higher over his shoulders.

Kai waited until Ray was comfy before he rolled over and turned his lamp off, rolling back quickly and almost having his nose in his back.

For all he knew, this could be his last night sleeping in the same room as Ray. If they lost tomorrow, it was game over. For a bunch of reasons, he didn't want to be more than a few inches away.

With another tired yawn, Ray snuggled into his pillow some more. This felt blissful, almost like the bathtub. And there was no chance of the sheets going cold, especially with the personal heater beside him.

As if his body was searching out for that warmth he rolled over on his other side, a breath tickling his face that caused his eyes to snap open and almost making him jump off the side of the bed.

Kai never slept _that_ close to him before!

"Um... Hi..."

"Hello." The flat, husky voice greeted back as crimson eyes stared at him in the dark.

Ray's brain misfired, blinking through the dark of the room. Why was he so close, why didn't he move back?

"You okay?" He questioned in a small breath.

"Yes. Why?" Confused red eyes asked back.

Ray didn't know what to say, all night he had been acting weird. Then again, it could have just boiled all down to the stress of the tournament. Sure, none of this was going to be fun for him, but he hadn't even really considered how Kai felt having to see his grandfather sitting up there in the stands.

"Just making sure, figured you'd have been asleep by now." He shrugged a little.

"Nah. I figured I'd stay up a little just in case."

"What for?" Ray questioned as he shifted where he lay, making sure to keep his feet on what little side of the bed he had been left to.

Kai shifted in the dark. Hell, he wasn't even really sure. "I dunno... Might need some water or somethin'..."

"Well if you're thirsty go get some." Ray offered, though really he just wanted Kai to back away a little. Was starting to get a little too hot under the covers.

Kai raised a brow. "No. I meant you."

Ray's heart slammed, that was so sweet of him. "I'm fine, thank you." He squeaked out, boiling alive under the sheets now.

"But um... Would you read to me again, tonight?"

Kai finally rolled away, switching the lamp on and diving out of bed and bolting to his bag.

"Okay!"

Ray held in a chuckle and a sigh of relief, he bet if he asked him to dance the polka Kai would do it with no questions asked. Despite the earlier burning he felt, the few seconds Kai was out of the bed he actually wished he hadn't asked him because he missed him being that close.

Kai rummaged in his bag. Where the hell was it!? How did a big, thick book get lost in a god damn ba- Oh there it was!

He held it up victoriously and ran back, clambering back into the bed and right back in Ray's personal space.

"Got it." He announced in his dry voice.

"Actually, I am kind of thirsty." Ray said and moved to get out of bed.

Kai dropped the book in a flash and rolled off the bed, feeling fantastic. Finally, his cue! Ray inwardly smirked, seriously though. THE HELL WAS UP WITH HIM TONIGHT?! He would have laughed, though didn't want Kai to get the wrong impression. This was nice, something he could get used to that was for sure.

"I could have gotten it ya know." He called after him as Kai dove into the bathroom, hearing the sink turn on.

Kai ignored him, coming back with a glass and holding it out for him with a look of self-pride. He was _nailing_ this whole teammate thing. Changed man.

Ray took the glass, "What, no lemon wedge?" He joked.

The look vanished. Shit. Of course! Way to drop the ball, Hiwatari!

"Oh... Give me a minute!" He spat out as he turned to look for his shoes.

Probably would have some in the hotel kitchen?

"I was kidding, I was kidding. Come sit down." The laugh finally broke through, patting the side of the bed as he shifted himself up against the headboard and pillows.

Kai blinked. "It's no trouble..." He could probably use some vitamin C... Or something?

Ray gave him a pointed stare, "It's fine Kai, really I was just kidding."

"Okay." He obeyed as he sat down back on the bed, scooting back over to Ray's personal bubble.

"Oh, before we start. Can you, um?" Ray started, moving forward a little and turning where his back faced Kai. Just to test his luck.

Kai sat up straight, awaiting orders. "Can I what?"

"Scratch." Ray demanded more than asked.

Kai's chest did things, glad he had an excuse to touch him. His hand flew out, going to work between his shoulders.

"Where?"

"Between the shoulder blades." Ray directed.

The look of pride came back. He had a sense it was around there. He bet if anyone else was doing it, they would have gotten it wrong.

"Sure thing..." He replied before he got in between his shoulders.

Ray cracked a smirk, since Kai couldn't see his face. As long as he didn't really get an actual itch later this would be fine, didn't need to be bent over like a piece of paper.

"Mmm, lil to the left."

Kai's hand obediently went to the left, putting a little more elbow grease in to it. Ray's back arched a little into his hand, he didn't even have an itch but that still felt good.

"Now to the right."

Kai followed, going to the right, taking strands of long, dark hair with him. He'd been scratching through the raven wall of hair, but not until when it fell over his hand did he acknowledge he was touching it.

Like a moth to the flame, he got taken by it. It was so shiny...

He stopped scratching, instead running his fingers through it properly for the first time. "Ooooooooohhh..."

Ray tensed a little, feeling his hair being touched by hands other than his own. He went to swipe it away from him, hiss at him and lay into him for touching such precious locks, though bit his tongue.

What would be the harm in letting him touch it, really? Plus, it felt kind of nice. He was being gentle with it, wasn't hurting anything. Not like that time Max had rolled on top of it back in Paris.

Kai's fingers continued to play and roam in the Garden of Eden. Captivated by finally getting to explore such forbidden fruit. His hand came higher, up behind Ray's neck and sifting through a bigger section. Ray tensed a little harder, exactly where was he trying to go? Not like he had buried treasure under his hair. As long as he didn't purr, he'd be fine. Had to hold onto his last two lives just in case he needed them for tomorrow.

He cleared his throat a little, they were supposed to be reading and going to sleep. Not... Whatever Kai was doing. Meanwhile, Kai was too busy being hypnotized by the silky strands. How did he get it that soft? What kind of witchcraft was this? Maybe that treatment Oliver gave him was that good.

...Damn, he should have taken up his offer and let him do his as well.

Would... Would it be weird if he smelled it? Yeh. It would. But he really wanted to.

"So, how bout the book?" Ray asked as he felt Kai's fingers going _everywhere_ in his hair.

On the inside his stomach was fizzing, his brain was sending off signals left and right that he couldn't really comprehend. Anybody else and he would have chewed their head off. This though, who knew Kai could be so gentle? It was... Nice.

Kai suddenly came back in to the room, his clawed hands in poor Ray's beautiful hair. What had he done!? He died on the inside...

''Twas Beauty, killed the beast...

"Um. Yeh."

"Okay." Ray quickly turned back around, taking a drink of the water Kai had brought him since his mouth was dry all of a sudden and he was burning on the inside.

Kai sunk in to himself, having the hair slip through his fingertips. Ray didn't like people touching it... What was he thinking? And was he mad at him now?

"Sorry..." He muttered.

"What for?" Ray questioned after a drowning himself in the water.

"The... Hair. Sorry." He muttered again.

"Oh... No... It's okay." Ray blushed more, not even sure what else to say to that. Could he tell him he liked it? No, that would be too much.

Kai cleared his throat and held out his hand. "Wanna hand me the book then?"

"OH!" Ray jumped around for it, finally finding it and handing it over. "Sure, sorry.."

Kai took it flipped through the pages to where the bookmark was.

After the whole... Hair molesting thing... He'd have to knock his socks off.

Voices, theatrics... The whole nine yards.

He cleared his throat yet again, preparing for show time.

"Actually..." Ray stopped him quickly, seeing the time on the wall and dying on the inside. "We should get into bed."

Kai snapped his head to him, disappointment written all over his face.

"Oh... Yeh. Probably..."

"Tomorrow should be good though, right?" Ray asked, not liking that look on Kai's face.

Kai's face turned in to a small, faint smile. He was right. Tomorrow. When his match was over. That would be better. For now, he needed rest.

"Tomorrow it is." He agreed, snapping the book shut.

Ray gave him another smile of appreciation, wiggling himself back down into the bed to get comfortable.

"Okay, night."

Kai took his cue to resume the position, shifting close so his nose was almost touching the back of his head.

...Oh hey, he could smell his shampoo.

"Night."

"Night." Ray parroted as he got more comfortable.

Kai raised a brow. Didn't he already say it? "Night?"

"Night." Ray said again, his eyes closing on him.


	18. The Wounded King

**Updating a tad bit early as I'm going out of town for a bit but should be back in time for the next update around the 15th. Thank you all for your lovely reviews last chapter, we adore them as always.  
**

 **Just a few more chapters to go and we'll be done with season 1! YAY!  
Anywho, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Season 1, Episode 50.**

Kai sat in the uncomfortable plastic chair outside the door of Ray's hospital room in a huff. He'd been there for hours. And the whole time all he had for company was the stench of disinfectant.

Stupid White Tigers... Was all their fault! They'd arrived first, crowding in to the room with their fallen _ex_ -teammate. By the time they'd arrived, the nurse insisted there were enough people and his _actual_ teammates weren't allowed in at present...

Not even the captain. Such bullshit...

He'd sent the boys home on strict orders to not fuck around and get some rest. But he wasn't going anywhere until he'd seen him and made sure he was all right.

Every time a doctor went by, he got up to ask about him. Why did no fucker know!? Who was taking care of him? And how long could it possibly take!

He saw one doctor with a cup of coffee in his hands and wanted to punch him. If you got time for coffee, you got time for Ray!

After getting told "I'm afraid I don't know. Please be patient." For the millionth time, he slumped in his seat and kicked his feet. He was both devastated and immensely proud at the same time. He'd done it. He'd really won against Bryan.

But at what cost? He messed up his ankle, that much he knew. But was there anything else? Something really serious? Apparently no one knew.

A few minutes later, the head doctor approached the anxiously waiting captain with some kind of news. Not that he was really bringing any good news, as it were, since the patient in question had been through hell and back.

[Mr. Hiwatari?] The doctor called for him. [We need your help; seems your teammate isn't really responding well.]

Kai jumped out his seat. Finally! Someone was throwing him a bone!

[Of course, no problem.] He responded in flawless Russian. About time this skill he had got put to use.

The doctor waved him to follow back to Ray's room. [We need him to stay for a bit longer, at least another night due to the head injury he sustained during the fight. As you know, his ankle was twisted. Nothing that will keep him off his feet for long, but it is his head we're more concerned about.] He began to inform as they slipped into the room.

Kai wasn't really listening, every sense of his was too locked on the hospital bed. Ray looked no better than when they wheeled him off. What the hell were scientists doing!? Then evil ones were creating living, breathing bit-beasts, but the normal schmucks couldn't make Ray heal in five hours!?

He pushed his way through to the foot of the bed, putting his hands on the railing of it, catching his fallen King's weary amber eyes.

"Hi..."

Ray tried to smile, the bandage that covered the stitching on his cheek hindering him slightly. "Hey, glad they found you... He keeps talking but I'm not understand a word he's saying." He said weakly, the drugs in his system making his entire body feel heavy.

Kai let out a weird, verbal sigh of relief. It was so good to hear him talk. "It's ok! I'm here! I'll tell you!" He comforted before he spun and scanned to locate the doctor.

His eyes narrowed. [Tell me!]

The White Tigers jumped at the random shouting, the doctor even flinching slightly at the tone. Quickly flipping through the papers on his clipboard.

[Bruised ribs, minor cuts and abrasions on the arms, face, legs, and stomach. Nothing internally damaged, but we are concerned he may have sustained a concussion.] He listed off quickly.

Kai gave him a stern nod, before his face went back to being riddled with concern as he turned back to Ray. "He says there's no internal damage. You've got some bruised ribs and obviously some minor cuts, but nothing to worry about! But they think you might have a concussion, so..."

He snapped his head back to the doctor and scowled. [And what about the concussion!? How bad!? What are you gonna do about it?]

[Sadly there isn't much we can do to treat a concussion, it's what he does that will determine the length of his recovery from it. Rest, we'll be sending him back with pain relievers for the other issues that may help any headaches he may get from it. He'll need to stay hydrated, when he's released, the usual. Should be no longer than seven to ten days for symptoms to go away.] The doctor explained with a slight frown, he didn't really appreciate the young man's attitude but he could understand why he was being rude.

Kai's face softened right back up as he turned his attention back to Ray. "He said it can take around ten days for the concussion symptoms to clear up. But you gotta stay in bed and drink water, OK? They'll give you pain medication when they let you-"

He glared back at the doctor. [And when can he get out of here?!]

Ray's tired eyes were bouncing from one person to the next, the yelling starting to hurt his hearing. "Kai, stop yelling..." He pleaded in a whine, it really hurt his already sensitive ears and to top it off, that's all the others had been doing since they had crowded in the room.

Once more the doctor sighed, [We'd like to keep him for the night, maybe tomorrow depending on how well he's doing. Things to look for, when he is released, is nausea or vomiting. Poor memory or concentration, sudden mood changes, including irritability, unexplained crying, or depression. Sensitivity to noise, light, or both. So I suggest you tone it down.] He said with a pointed stare.

Kai stared back. [And I suggest you people do your job...] He retaliated, forcing his volume to quieten but maintain a sting. [Do you know how long we've been waiting for you to rock up and tell us all this?]

The doctor didn't look anymore enthused than he had when he first asked the boy to come in with him. [I understand your frustrations, but there were tests that we were waiting on before we gave the proper diagnosis.]

[Then why didn't you tell me that?!] He asked, more upset. [Do you have any idea how worried I was!? Bet you told these feral fuckin' jerks!]

"Kai..." Ray pleaded again, his ears ringing.

[Young man! I will not tell you again, quiet down or I will have you escorted off the premises. And for your information we only just now received the results, these young people know nothing.]

[You could try...] He spat back viciously, going back to Ray. "Says they're going to keep you overnight at least. They'll see how you are tomorrow and decide if you can go or not."

"Okay." Ray did his best to nod, "When can I eat though, I'm hungry."

Mariah, who had made herself comfortable on the side of the bed seemed to brighten quickly. Turning to Kai so he could translate, "If he's not getting released until tomorrow, are we allowed to stay with him?"

A dickish lightbulb lit up over his head. [The female one wants to know if you're going to cut the ankle off and if she can have it...]

The doctor looked appalled, [Of course not! It's simply twisted, a few days' worth of healing at best.]

Kai feigned sympathy at her. "Aw. I'm sorry. He says it's best if you all leave right now. He needs peace and quiet..."

Mariah stuck out her bottom lip in a huff, "Then whose going to stay with him?!"

Kai couldn't help himself. "Hmmm... Should probably be someone who can understand and follow doctor's advice, and translate should Ray need anything..." He pondered as he tapped his chin. "Oooooh! That would be me!"

Mariah's cheeks puffed out next, a vein popping in her forehead. Lee quickly coming up and putting a hand down on her shoulder.

"He's right, if anyone should be here to help it's him."

"B-But Lee!" She quickly snapped her head around to face him, [How can we trust him? After what he did?]

Lee's face reflected her concern, though turned to Ray who was coming in and out of it still. [Do you want one of us to stay with you, or would you rather have Kai?] He figured he'd leave it up to him, since he was the one laid up in the hospital bed to start with.

Ray blinked a few times, finally coming back to the room. Missing Mariah's earlier comment. "I don't even know what's going on, but should just listen to the doctor right now."

Kai didn't know what the cat people were saying, but it was probably mutiny against him, and he wasn't going to have it.

"Annnnnd he said it's time to get the hell out, so off you go..."

Mariah once more went to protest, though Lee was quicker and jerked her off the bed to get out. If that's how it was going to be, then there wasn't anything they could do about it.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Ray. Take care."

Ray just watched them go, trying to wave but the pull of his IV stopped him from really getting one in before they left.

"Can I eat now?" He asked as his head rolled along the back of the bed to the doctor, now that he wasn't being bombarded with the others it felt like he could breathe easier.

Kai turned back to the doctor with a glare. [You heard the man! Feed him!]

The doctor narrowed his eyes at the boy that was still yelling, checking over his charts again. Seems the other was due for a feeding, seeing as how he needed to eat with his medication they were pumping into him.

[If I hear yelling one more time, you're out.] He threatened as he pushed his way past Kai and out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Kai pulled a face at the back of his head as he left. [Like I said, you can try, pal...] He growled before taking in the fact he was finally alone with him.

He hurled himself into Mariah's still warm seat. "They're gonna get you something to eat now, just hold on a little longer!" He informed him as he pat his arm.

Ray's arm flinched back a little, "Ow..." He whimpered. He knew Kai didn't mean to hurt him, but Bryan's attacks had made his whole body hurt even with the drugs being given to him.

Who knew wind could literally cut you like that? It was like he had thousands of tiny paper cuts all up and down his arms and fingers.

Kai recoiled, almost falling back off the chair. "I'm sorry!" He hollered unintentionally.

"It's okay, just still stings..." Ray explained, "Where's the kids?" He asked, trying to look around for them in his dopey haze.

"I sent them home. Tyson has his match tomorrow and I didn't want them being loud mouths or being too rough with you."

Ray's bottom lip trembled a little, he wanted to see his babies. Make sure they were all okay. "How are they holding up?"

Kai scooted the chair closer. He wanted to touch him so badly, but he didn't want to hurt him. "They're all right... Worried about you. But I'll call them soon and let them know you're okay."

Ray made a noise from his throat, what about this made him look like he was 'okay'? "Thanks."

Kai nodded, not wanting the silence that was threatening to come over them to win. "You need anything?"

"Food, would be nice." Ray answered, "And for them to stop touching me and asking me where it hurts, it hurts everywhere!"

Kai spasmed in panic. He wasn't prepared for that. "Okay! Okay!" He welled up, "They're bringing you food now and I'll... I'll go tell them to... Drug you up some more or something!"

"No, no I don't want more needles in my arm." Ray whined back.

Kai panicked harder and felt himself get more upset. How it was possible to get upset this suddenly he didn't know. But he felt completely useless.

"Then I don't know- how can I help you?"

Ray's own eyes welled up, "I don't know..." His lip trembled again, this sucked something fierce. "Did... Did I even win?"

Kai's brow arched over his moist eyes. Didn't he know? He was sure he asked Tyson back in the stadium. Duuuuh, Kai. He was concussed? You don't deserve to wear that armor! FIX YOURSELF!

He got himself as close as he could and cracked, ghosting his fingers to brush a little hair out his face without touching him as such.

"Win? More like owned his ass! You were in-credible!"

Ray lent as close as he could to the hand near his face, a sigh passing his lips. That was good, the best news he'd gotten all day.

"Does that mean you're safe now?"

Yet again, Ray caught him off guard. He wasn't prepared for that at all. No, he wasn't safe. But after what Ray had done, pulled off and sacrificed, he deserved to feel like the hero he was.

"Yeh... All thanks to you."

A few tears slipped, why he was crying hell if he knew but that weight he had been holding felt like it was lifted. Kai was safe, because of him, all that was left was for Tyson to win and then they'd be able to get the hell out of the frozen wasteland.

"Good, and Tyson tomorrow. Need to be there for him, okay?"

Kai flinched. Yes, he'd be there for the Shrimp. But...

All he wanted was to be here.

"Mmhmm..."

"Good." Ray repeated, not even sure what else to say as the tears continued to roll down his cheeks. Trying to nuzzle into Kai's warm hand near his face still, "Why do they keep hospitals so cold?"

Kai blinked. It wasn't cold in here? It was pretty warm, actually. Oh my GOD! Was something bad happening to him!? Was that a bad sign!?

He jumped up and bolted out the door, taking off down the halls to find Dr. Asshole.

It took a few trips back and forth, but eventually he found him. [Hey! Lab coat! You gotta come right away!] He demanded as he grabbed his arm and started to pull.

The doctor jerked his arm, though the boy had a death like grip on him. Though with the panic he could see in his eyes his feet quickly moved to follow without lashing out.

[What's wrong?!] He spewed as he was dragged back to Ray's room.

Kai hauled ass, dragging the slower doctor behind him and all but throwing him into Ray's room. [He says he's really cold!] He told him; his voice laced in blind worry.

The doctor blinked a few times, before an irritated sigh left his throat. [There are blankets in that closet right there!] He pointed out next to the door, [Is there anything else, that may be more life threatening going on?] He demanded.

Kai felt his fist twitch. Ohhhhh this guy was fixin' to get the same treatment as their bathroom door in the hotel room.

[What's the matter with you!? Look! The heat is on! So why is he so cold?! Something is clearly wrong and you're not taking care of him! He just saved the damn world, show some respect!] He fired out, feeling his eyes watering harder.

Why was no one helping him?

[And... And he's starving! He needs food so he can get his strength up, so where is it!?] His voice wobbled, [And he said everything hurts, but he doesn't want any more needles! Why aren't you helping him?!]

[Son, the medication we've given him, on top of his head injury, can and will cause him to say things that may not make sense. If he says he's cold, then just wrap him up some more. The nurses should be around in a minute to bring him his food, and yes. Everything is going to hurt, even with the pain medication because he's gone through a lot. Now either you calm down, let us do _our_ jobs, or you're free to leave.] The doctor explained in a more calm tone, this kid was wired to blow any minute.

[We've given him as much as we can without overdosing him, it's going to take time for everything to settle and for him to even feel slightly better. Keep in mind that his body is also trying to heal itself internally, it's not an easy road to recovering as you're making it out to be. Just sit with him, talk with him, he will more than likely fall asleep here and that is what he needs most right now.]

Kai's lip wobbled as he sunk down at the calm scolding. He wasn't saying it was easy. He just didn't know what else to do. This hurt. And there wasn't a thing he could do for him.

[I'm sorry...] His voice choked.

The doctor put a hand on the boy's shoulder, [I know this isn't easy son, but give it time. He's been asking for you since we brought him back, so clearly you two mean something to each other. Just sit with him, keep him comfortable. I'll make sure to have his food brought in quicker, get something in you too.]

Kai sniffed and wiped his eyes.

...Really? He asked for him?

[Thank you, sir...] He croaked out before doing as he was told and going back to his spaced out looking friend.

"Food is coming... You still cold?" He asked gently.

"Just a little." Ray answered, seeing the doctor looking at the two of them a bit longer before he left the room again. "Why do you keep yelling at each other?"

Kai got up and went to fetch a blanket. Hopefully they had a thin one if he was only a little cold...

Yes! They did!

"Nothing for you to worry about..." He brushed off as he unfolded it, flapping it out and draping it over him.

"Thanks..." Ray finally got a decent smile in, "You doing okay?" He asked, he had questioned about the kids and by the screaming matches that kept happening he knew it was a stupid question. Yet, he still wanted to ask.

Kai paused. The only person he would even dream of being even slightly open to would be Ray. But this wasn't about him right now.

"I'm fine, stop worrying about everyone and focus on yourself." He ordered.

"Sorry... Just, I wanted to make sure. Even with the others here, I was still missing you and the kids. Just, not the same without you guys." He rambled off, tears pricking again.

He went to say more when his door was opened and a nurse stepped in, bringing two trays of food into the room and setting them down on the table beside the bed.

Kai thanked her. About damn time...

"Look! Food!" He tried to distract, holding a tray up to show him. He couldn't bear to see Ray upset on top of everything else.

Ray's nose curled at the smell, his empty stomach twisting with bile rising in his throat. "Smells good." He lied through his teeth, it smelt weird.

He thanked the nurse back after she shifted some things around him to make him more comfortable to eat, leaving the two to it. Kai placed it down for him before he wondered. Could he even feed himself? Would it be patronizing to ask?

Ray reached as far as he could to grab the fork wrapped up in the plastic bag, his fingers not getting a good enough grip on it to open. Slipping a few times, though was determined to get the damn thing open while the terrible smell kept infiltrating his nose.

He wanted to eat, he had to eat, but on top of the smell and the stupid plastic he was fixing to just push it away. He'd starve, wouldn't be the first time. He'd find something later to eat when he got out that didn't smell so weird, and where his utensils weren't being held hostage by tiny plastic bags.

His pupils slit as his fingers fumbled with the plastic a fourth time, a mixed sound of a whine and growl leaving his chest as tears came... Again. Why was he crying so much today? Fed up with it, he slammed the thing down and stared at it angrily.

Kai's heart snapped as he felt himself flap again. Oh god, his poor King! This was horrible!

"Hey, hey..." He cooed softly as he took the bastard fork that made him cry and open it, "Take it easy, that's what I'm here for..."

"You shouldn't have to do everything for me though... I don't want to be a burden like this." Ray cried back, taking up the stupid plastic fork as Kai handed it to him.

"Thank you though..." He sniffed.

Kai frowned and snatched it back. "Captains orders! You'll rip out your IV! Or do you not want to get better?" He asked in his captain voice.

...Not that it ever worked on Ray before, but he was more fragile this time.

Ray whimpered again, "I'm sorry..."

"It's okay, just let me take care of you..." He whined at him, taking his eyes down to the... Weird looking meal. "What do you want first?"

Ray's nose curled again as he looked down at it with a film of tears in his eyes, it looked just as weird as it smelled.

"None of it..."

Kai rolled his eyes. Trust him to be difficult. "It looks weird, but it's real good! It's um..." What the hell was this? "Zharkoye..." He lied, didn't look like beef stew, but he plucked a name out his head that Ray probably wouldn't question.

"It smells bad..." Ray pouted before he reluctantly gave up, "Alright, fine... Just get a bucket in case I puke..."

"Uh huh, yeh. I'll get right on that..." He lied as he stabbed up a piece of... Something and held it up to his mouth. "Ahhhhhhhhh..."

Ray gave him a weird look, "I'm not four." He bit out before he opened his mouth, only to shut it again. He couldn't do it, that stuff looked so weird.

Kai narrowed his eyes at him and tried again. "Here comes the birdddyyy..." He smirked.

Ray narrowed his eyes at him as they slit, "If I could, I'd hit you right now." He hissed, pouting for a second more before he closed his eyes and held his breath as he opened his mouth.

Kai's smirk only grew. "Yeh, but you can't so..." He taunted playfully as he gently popped it in his mouth. This was weird. He'd never taken care of somebody else like this before. Let alone feed someone.

He'd fed a cat though, guess in this case it wasn't altogether different. But still... It felt weirdly nice to be needed.

Ray chewed, a small sting in his cheek from his mouth moving where his stitches were. It honestly wasn't _that_ bad, still not something he'd make himself or ever eat again though. At least he didn't puke it all up the second it had touched his taste buds.

"Yet. I'm not gonna be in here forever." He said once his mouthful was down the hatch, opening back up for the next row.

Kai watched his face and couldn't help but snicker a little. Thank god...

He stabbed up a little more and fed him again. "Told you. Not that bad... You know what would make it better though?"

"Hn?" Ray asked through his mouthful as he chewed again, flinching at the sting in his cheek.

Kai rolled his eyes inwardly again. Wasn't his fault his head was a mess, but still. "A little cocoa powder..."

Ray about choked and spewed out his food as he felt his gut bubble with laughter, forcing whatever this slop Kai was feeding him down.

"But of course, just isn't the same without _that_ " He chuckled, then looked down at Kai's tray. Now he felt awful, Kai's slop was going cold on him because he was too busy feeding him.

"Here, I can feed myself. You need to eat too." He held his hand out for the fork.

Kai pulled the fork out his way. "Zip it and open up..." He warned, stabbing up more slop.

Ray pouted but did as he was told, though this time tried to eat it faster so that way Kai could eat too.

Kai recoiled when his fangs almost took his hand off. "Whoa! That good?"

No, it tasted like... Ray didn't even know; it was terrible and the smell didn't make it any better. So far though he figured he'd be able to keep it down, as much fun as it was getting down he really didn't want to go through the full ride of it coming back up.

He chewed and swallowed, opening back up for the next one. Good thing it was just them, if he wasn't rendered useless he'd fine this humiliating enough as it were. More so with an audience.

Kai noticed the face. Not only was poor Ray in agony, but his insides were being insulted with this crap. Maybe tomorrow he could bring him something nice. Cheer him up a little. He always felt happier when Ray cooked for them rather than the crap they had to buy and eat out of a wrapper on the road...

Maybe he could find something for him.

"You want some of... This?" He asked, pointing at the green stuff with the plastic fork.

Ray glanced at it; it didn't look as bad as what Kai had already been feeding him. How much worse could it be?

"What is it?" He asked.

Kai arched a brow. He had no clue. "Spinach?" He offered.

"Sure." Ray shrugged slightly; it wasn't that much of one though since everything was still slightly heavy.

Kai scooped it up and gave it to him. He hoped it was decent...

The second it reached closer, the smell getting stronger, there came the bile up into his throat quickly. That's what the nasty smell was!

He closed his mouth before he spewed, shaking his head faster than he thought was even possible at the moment. Kai dropped the fork, letting it clatter on the tray. So much for that...

"Okay, none of that..."

Ray nodded in agreement, thankful that he had been able to hold it all down. "Can I have the cake?"

Kai grabbed it and unwrapped it. "Sure you can." As long as he ate, he didn't give a crap.

He checked the label. "It's honey cake." He informed him and he offered him some.

"Oooo." Ray grinned, this time happily opening up the hatch and taking the offering.

Kai lit up at seeing him brighten. This cake better not be dry or he'd crack some skulls...

"A national favorite..."

"That's really sweet." Ray brightened up more, that certainly washed away the terrible taste of everything else.

Kai froze. "Is that... Is that good?"

"Yeah, why don't you have some?" Ray nodded down at it.

Kai smirked. "Got my own over there..."

"Then eat, before it all goes bad." Ray commanded.

Kai snorted. "I think it already was when it came in..."

"Just that green stuff, the other wasn't too bad." Ray chuckled back.

Kai nodded, shifting in his seat. Maybe he could use his amazing powers of subtlety...

"So like... What would you say your _faaaaaavorite_ food was?"

"Like, out of the whole trip or this?" Ray asked as he nodded down at the tray.

Kai shook his head. "I mean like, in general..."

Ray flopped back against the bed, really trying to think of what those damn things were called. He loved them; he knew that much, just the name wasn't coming to mind at the moment.

"It's like meat... Stuffed in a pastry dough... Whatever those are called..." He explained as his brows knitted together, trying really hard to place the damn name.

Kai arched a brow. "Nikuman?" He offered.

"Maybe? Have you had them before, they're really good. Seriously the best thing on the planet." He went off at lightning speed.

Kai blinked. Since when had he become Tyson? He got his phone out and typed it in, showing him the picture.

"You mean these?"

"Yeah, those things." Ray nodded back, "They're _so_ good. Better than that slop, aside from the cake. The cake was good."

Kai went back to his phone. "Bo... Bao... Baozee?" He attempted, showing him the word that came up.

Ray snapped his fingers, "That's it! Baozi. Baw-zee, like that." Ray enunciated for him.

Kai blinked. "Bawww-zeee..." Was he good for teacher?

"Shi. Baozi." Ray said a bit slower for him.

Kai flushed. Oh nooo, he was sucking at something. "Bao... Shi?"

Ray blinked a few times before he started to laugh, "Bù. Shi means yes. You had it right the first time."

Kai blinked. The hell just came out his mouth? So was he right? Did he get a gold star or not!?

"You should really eat." Ray reminded.

Kai let out a weird grunt. Noooo the moment had passed! He'd never know if he was right or not. And that was... Torture.

"Mmhmm... I'll get to it."

"What's wrong?" Ray asked as he relaxed into the bed, shifting a little and tugging at the IV in his arm as it started to itch from moving.

"Nothin'" He answered as he mirrored him and pulled himself closer to the bed and rest his elbows on the side of it. "Just not hungry."

"Oh... You tired? Have you slept at all, or anything?" Ray questioned.

Kai's brow came back. No? It had only been a matter of hours since it happened.

"Nope. I'm fine. Seriously, Ray. Just worry about yourself for once."

"I'm fine, stop trying to baby me." Ray huffed back.

Kai's face fell. "I am _not_!"

Ray flinched at the noise, "Don't do that, that hurts..."

"But I wasn't even loud this time!" He pouted. God, could he ever do anything right!?

"My eardrums beg to differ... Well... What now?" He asked as he looked around at the white walls, the white curtains, the white floor. Everything was white...

" _You_ get some sleep..." He said as softly as he could.

Ray rolled his head back to face him, "I have to pee though."

Kai's face turned pink. "Oh... Ohhhh... Um..." Did he take him? Just carry him and let him... Flop it out and do his thing? What if he broke him?

He couldn't handle the pressure. "Justasec! Hold it!" He called as he bolted out the room.

[MR. LABCOAT!?]

Ray waited like he had been told, shifting every now and then as he waited. It didn't take long before he could hear Kai coming back with his doctor, once more they sounded like they were arguing; what a surprise.

[Do you not have eyes?! Right there, he can use those if you just watch him. The heavier drugs should be out of his system now, it's been a few hours.] He roughly pointed out the crutches that were leaned up against the wall beside Ray's bed before turning to his patient.

[If he feels he can't walk on his own, then we'll get him a wheelchair.] He decided to direct back to the other boy, since he understood him better and didn't want to go through another headache of the one not understanding him.

Kai made a face at him. [And how's he supposed to get his... His... His boy out with crutches!? Are you a sadist?]

[He's in a gown.] The doctor explained in a dull tone, [Have you ever been in a hospital before?]

Kai folded his arms and ignored the question. [And how's he supposed to aim without his hands?]

[Sit.] The doctor said pointedly.

Kai went pink again and went silent. [Oh...]

The doctor let out another irritated sigh, going to the crutches and back to the bed where Ray sat.

"You stand?" He asked in broken English.

Ray nodded back, he figured he'd be able to. Wasn't like his legs were numb, his ankle was just busted.

"Come, up." The doctor instructed almost harshly.

Ray used the free hand without the IV to untangle himself from the sheets, throwing his legs off the side as the doctor waited patiently for him. He was a bit slow, though that was understandable after the drugs they had pumped into him earlier.

Kai flapped around them. What was this guy doing!? Ray was on the brink of death! He was a delicate flower! He couldn't _stand_! Was he trying to kill him!? He'd report this! This was gross misconduct, surely!

As Ray found his hold on the crutches he pulled himself onto his feet, keeping his busted one elevated as the doctor stood at the ready to grab him in case he did fall. A bit surprised the boy actually had a good balance once he shifted his weight.

[Follow him.] The doctor said as he grabbed the IV stand and wheeled it towards Kai.

Kai stared wordless. Why would he put so much responsibility on him!? Was his idea to make the deathly ill boy stand like an asshole! Was it too late for the wheelchair?

Ray looked back at him, he really had to pee and this was taking forever. He hobbled forward, getting a better feel on the crutches. Wasn't that hard with his genetics, but the handles digging under his arms was annoying.

Kai watched, terrified, pulling the thing along while at the same time being ready to catch him. Each hobble taking years off his life. By the time they reached the bathroom door, he should have been dead six years ago.

"I'll call you when I'm done." Ray said as he shifted himself inside the bathroom, luckily it was pretty decently sized. Gave enough room to hobble around in and they had a shower, he really wanted a shower.

Kai nodded, burning red as he turned his back to the door and folded his arms. Now it was just him and Mr. Labcoat, and he got the feeling he was judging him.

The doctor just watched him, occasionally checking his charts he had since he had been on his way back to check on Ray to start with. [Has he complained about anything else?] He questioned since he might as well put the silence to use.

[Um...] He stuttered. [No... Just that the food sucks... Liked the cake though...] He spat out.

The doctor looked down at the food, before he shrugged. [Most do. As long as he's not complaining about pain or other things. How has he seemed to you, like himself?]

[He jabbers on, gets mad at me and I don't know why... So yeh, right on point, I'd say...]

[Good, good.] The doctor scribbled somethings down on his clipboard quickly, [If anything seems off, let me know.] And with that he left, his job done for the time being.

There was a clank in the bathroom after the flush of the toilet, followed by a very loud 'fuck' through the door. Then an even louder 'fucking hell!' came next.

He had dropped one crutch, couldn't get himself back off the toilet and when he went to reach for it the hair he had moved over his shoulder ended up in the toilet. At least it had been flushed... But still, ew.

Well, time for that shower he wanted to take. Just, how was he going to get in there without the damn crutch?!

"Kai! I need the doctor or nurse." He called out to him, hoping he hadn't run off for a coffee break, or worse, left him because he was tired of taking care of him.

Kai leapt out his skin, gripping hold of the door as his mind fogged in panic.

NO! He said he needed a doctor, there was no time! He hauled ass again out the room like his life depended on it.

[MR. LABCOATTT!]

Ray let out an irritated huff as he just sat, once more, and waited... He hated this, stupid Bryan. Stupid Boris and stupid fucking Voltaire. He hated them all, maybe Bryan a little less since he was only following orders but still. He hated him too.

Soon enough there was a knock on the door before the doctor slipped into bathroom with him. Oh great, how was he going to understand him?! If it wouldn't knock out his last life he would have had Kai just come help him, but no way in hell did he want Kai to see him like _this_.

"Can I shower?" He asked, pointing at the shower stall across from him.

The doctor seemed to ponder over it for a minute, "What happened?"

"Hair, fell in the toilet." Ray said, touching his hair and hoping he understood enough.

The doctor nodded some, "Quick, I'll take out IV."

Ray breathed out a sigh, before he almost cried at the doctor unhooking him and then was helped to stand and was promptly stripped of his hospital gown, and sat in the shower on the chair inside.

"Quick." The doctor repeated as he turned on the water overhead, pulling the curtain closed for him.

Kai paced back and forth outside the door. What was wrong? Was it bad? Had he slipped? What was taking so long!? What was that noise!? Was he hurting him?!

He couldn't stand not knowing. His mind feeding too many scenarios in to his head. This was all Labcoat's fault! He made him walk on his own!

He threw his hand at the door angrily and tore it open. That fucking asshole was never going to work in medicine again by the time he was done with him.

"You have perfect balance." The doctor said as he was already, well not so much as helping anymore, as Ray was drying himself off one handed with the towel he had been given. Forgoing the crutch he had dropped earlier and just using the one on the side of his busted ankle.

Ray went to say something back, dried off with his hair dripping water onto the tiled floor of the shower, ready to be dressed again when the door burst open and he almost lost that 'perfect balance'.

The doctor let out a gasp of surprise and dropped the gown on the floor at the intrusion, as Ray's eyes about bugged out of his head and he felt like he'd rather be back in the stadium dealing with Bryan than being stuck butt naked right then and there as his captain came barreling into the bathroom.

"KAI!"

Kai came to a blinding halt. His own eyes bugging out his head as a sound came out of him that wasn't human. The teenage devil on his shoulder soaked it all in while the angel screamed blue murder in his ear and beat the shit out of him for being a sinful little prick.

He made another inhuman sound as he tripped over his feet and turned, head not following the rest of his body for a moment until he physically had to. As his feet propelled him forward and his neck was forced to turn, a blinding white and black flash took over his vision as something attacked him. Quickly followed by a searing pain.

"SONOVA _BIIIITCH_!"

For a brief moment Ray completely forgot his own predicament, watching Kai smack head first into the wall. "Are you okay?!" He asked in a panic as the doctor was muttering something under his breath, rolling his eyes.

Kai's eyes were clamped shut, gripping his face as everything was disorientated and... Fucking painful!

He dropped to his knees. "NNnnnnuuuhhh..." He answered, muffled through his hands.

Ray didn't know what to do, there wasn't much he _could_ do. He turned his panicked eyes to his doctor who finally picked up his gown, snatching it from him to put on himself.

"Go help him!" He yelled at him.

The doctor narrowed his eyes though went to tend to the thorn in his side, muttering the entire way.

[Come on, let's get you sat down and take a look at that.]

Ray was frantically, as best as he could, threading his arms through the sleeves of his gown. Making good use of his 'perfect balance' as the doctor was picking his shining knight in bruised armor off the bathroom floor. Hobbling after them, thankful that his hair at least covered his backside since he couldn't tie the thing closed.

Kai's eyes stayed blinded with his hands gripping his face as he felt warm liquid pissing out of him. Oh god... No, no, no...

He hoped this was enough to kill him. He could never look Ray in the eye again.

As the doctor shoved Kai back into his chair, Ray was getting himself up on the bed, not wanting to get in the way.

[You smacked yourself good, but I need you to remove your hand so I can get a better look.] The doctor began, forcing Kai's hand away from his face and holding it away.

He made a few 'hmms and uh huh's as he took a good look at the bloody nose and the nice little cut just on the bridge of the pale bruising flesh.

[Keep your head tilted, I'll bring an ice pack and some gauze to catch the blood.] The doctor said, forcing Kai's head backwards before making his exit.

Ray waited till they were alone before turning to Kai beside him, "You idiot, were you trying to give yourself a concussion too or something?"

Kai's eyes streamed uncontrollably as his head remained tilted back. "Not a good time, Ray..." His nasally voice groaned.

"You should have thought about that before you came rushing in there, if I needed you I would have called for you." He shook his head, yeah it wasn't a good time but still. The hell had Kai been thinking?

He leaned over the edge of his bed, trying to get a look at Kai's nose. The blood running down into his upper lip, quickly snatching the napkin that had come in the plastic with his fork from earlier.

"Just hold still." He said in a more calmer tone, gently dabbing up the blood before it trailed any further down.

Kai defensively snatched it off him. "Don't need your help!"

"I will punch you in your nose if you don't stop it, you hear me?" Ray bit back, taking the unopened plastic bag off Kai's tray and tearing into it with his teeth and pulled out the napkin from in there.

"It's still running, now shut up." He scolded.

Kai tensed, his eyes running as much as his nose. "I'm not crying!" He insisted harshly as he died just a little more on the inside.

Ray sighed, like he cared if he was or not, he just wanted to make sure he was okay. Dabbing at the new blood that was coming out before it reached his lips with the flimsy napkin.

"I didn't say you were, now shush. You talking is gonna make it worse."

Kai nodded, letting the pure humiliation wash over him and eat away at his soul. The doctor came back, as he had prescribed he had an ice pack in one hand and a handful of gauze in the other.

Ray sat back, wadding up the napkin he had used and set it aside on the table away from their food. Letting the doctor take over again. Though when the doctor carelessly slapped the ice pack to Kai's face and shoved a wad of gauze up his nose he about came unglued from the bed, his eyes slitting at the rough treatment of his captain.

[Leave that in there for about ten minutes, keep that on there for another twenty or so.] The doctor instructed as he left the wad of unused gauze on the table beside the chair.

Now Kai was kinda crying, holding in the whimper. This _fucking_ hurt! He brought it on himself though. It wasn't intentional, but he'd been a dirty little shit who would surely burn in the pits of hell.

"Did you _really_ have to go and do that to him? He's already hurt, surely shoving that up there like a damn tampon wasn't necessary! If anything you'd make the irritation and blood flow worse, or break the inner blood vessels." Ray spat out at the doctor's retreating back, though as he suspected the doctor simply looked over his shoulder at him and shrugged.

"He'll live."

[You're a god damn sadist!] Kai cursed at him. Ooooooh he hated this guy.

The doctor chuckled as he left the two, maybe he was, maybe he wasn't. As the door closed Ray let out a feral growl from his throat, going back to Kai.

"Take that out, he's a fucking moron." He ordered as he grabbed up the extra gauze on the table, "Just hold this under your nose, don't clog it, and sit forward and breathe through your mouth. Otherwise it's going to drain into your throat."

Kai did as he was told while slowly falling deeper in to the hole of shame. What fresh hell was this!? How did this even happen!? All he wanted to do was be there for Ray and now he had a busted nose and had seen Ray in his birthday suit and ruined everything.

"Okay..." He let out in a small voice.

Ray sat back, leaving Kai to take care of himself as he watched the minutes on the clock tick some. It should pass, as long as he didn't do too much damage to himself.

"Just nod or shake your head, but are you staying here tonight?" He asked, just to fill in the space but didn't want him talking yet.

Kai nodded and then shook his head.

Ray arched a brow, the hell did that mean? "Oh..." Was all he could say until Kai could properly answer him.

He scratched at the needle in his arm, thankful the doctor had completely forgotten about hooking him up again to the drip bag they had left in the bathroom.

"Hopefully you knocked that image of me out of your head when you ran into the wall." He nervously joked.

Kai screwed his eyes shut. He was grateful at that moment that this hurt so bad. Otherwise the reminder of what he saw would give him something else to be embarrassed about.

"What is with you and doors and walls? You never can seem to get along with them." Ray laughed some more, this time a genuine laugh before he checked the time again.

"Give it about another minute or two to remove the ice pack."

Kai stayed quiet as instructed. He hoped those two minutes lasted forever. How was he going to look at him? Talk to him? Explain himself?

Ray busied himself with his hair, combing through the wet locks with his fingers as he waited. Part of him felt bad for Kai getting hurt, if he wasn't such an invalid at the moment then Kai wouldn't have turned around and gotten hurt himself. Who cared at this point why he came into the bathroom, he just wanted him to be okay in the long run.

Finally the two minutes passed, waiting another extra minute before he shifted up on the bed again to face him more properly.

"Alright, let me see it."

Kai slowly removed the ice pack, like he was about to walk the plank and avoided his eyes. His best bet was to stay shut up.

"Looks like it's going to swell some overnight, got a nice bruise too but it's not bleeding on the outside. Just a little scratch." Ray concluded as he checked it over, shifting closer to look.

"Doesn't look like it could be broken though, so that's good. I'd say by tomorrow, if you alternate ice packs tonight when you head back, the swelling would have stopped." He continued before he sat back again, "Is it still bleeding though?" He asked.

Kai moved the gauze to reveal more shame dripping from his nose. "Mmhmm..." He shoved it back, "How the hell did you end up taking care of me!?" He scolded. "You're supposed to be the patient!"

Ray shrugged his shoulders, "Least it's given me something to do. Now how come you're not staying?" He questioned since clearly Kai wanted to talk again.

Kai rolled his eyes. He thought he was clear! "You said nod or shake, but I didn't know! I couldn't convey that with just one!"

"That doesn't make sense, if you're staying then nod as in yes. If you're not then shake your head for no but you did both."

"Yehhh..." He said in a patronizing tone, "Because I have no idea if I am or not! Should be simple! Yes, no, I don't know!"

"Then you should have shrugged." Ray said as though he had given him that third option to start with. "Maybe they'll let you stay, since you went ahead and decided to make friends with their wall." He snickered.

Kai shot him a glare as he flushed. "I'm glad this is so damn funny to you..."

"Oh, it's hysterical. Really. Dying on the inside right now over this." Ray said sarcastically, "But really, if they let you would you stay with me tonight?" He asked in almost an embarrassed tone.

The gauze dropped from his face as he stared at him. Was his king asking for him? To lay beside him through the darkness of nightfall and stand watch?

He was honored. "Yes..." He sighed out as a little blood trickled out his nose.

"Oh, you um." Ray snatched up another piece of gauze and wiped the last few drops of blood before it got into Kai's mouth again. "Seems like it's stopped now, that's good. Means you didn't damage it too badly." He said as he focused on his task, not really setting in how close their faces were.

Kai's eyes went wide. His breath shuddered in and out of his nose as that problem he was worried about earlier... Happened.

"There, looks good now." Ray smiled at his handy work, Kai's face clean of any blood and wadded up the gauze and set it with the other bloody pieces of tissue.

"If you're gonna find out if you can stay or not you should ask someone other than that shitty doctor though."

Kai crossed his legs and hunched over. "Yeh! Yeh, I will! Just... In a minute."

"Okay." Ray nodded; it probably wasn't a good idea to have him get up right after a bloody nose. Had the potential to open the flood gates again.

He grabbed up his half eaten cake, since it was the only thing edible on the tray and decided to finish it. "You want some? It's really good." He offered a piece of it on his fork for him.

Kai shook his head. He wanted _nothing from him_! It would only anger the beast. Ray pouted a little but plopped the piece into his own mouth instead, he was just trying to be nice. Heal his knight back to health, but fine. He could sit there and pout over being a dumbass, he only had himself to blame for getting hurt.

Kai turned his head away and subtly pinched a little at his nose. With a big old sting, his other pain faded back down from whence it came. He took his chance and jumped out his seat, embarrassment free and took off to find a nurse instead of Labcoat.

He returned a little while later with a grin under his swollen nose. "They said I can stay!" He announced, omitting that it was under the condition that he not to bother anyone.

Ray brightened, brighter than he had at all that day, at the news. "That's great! Should tell the kids you're going to be here with me then, that way they don't freak out. And... Where you going to sleep?" He looked around, there was that chair, wouldn't be very comfortable. Maybe they could get him a cot to sleep on? Anything better than the floor or that chair. He checked the bed he was on, there was no way in hell they'd both fit.

Kai shrugged. His feet would be nice... "The floor is fine."

"No, you're not sleeping on that nasty floor. We'll see if they can bring you something, if not... It'll be a tight fit, but I'm sure we can manage. The bed on the boat was maybe an inch or two bigger than this one, and it worked." Ray shrugged back.

Kai shrugged harder. "We'll figure it out! Just stop worrying. I'll take care of it and I'll be here."

Ray's hear fluttered in his chest, that's all he wanted. Was for him just to be there, not that he didn't appreciate everything he'd done for him so far he was just happy he wasn't going to have to sleep in that hospital room alone. He couldn't stand sleeping alone, once was enough for him.

"Okay..." He felt himself welling up, why he really didn't know. Maybe he was just that happy Kai was getting to stay with him.

Kai stood and stared awkwardly. This felt like a moment. Was it?

...Was it over now?

"All right well uh... I'd better... Call." He said before he shuffled a millimeter.

"Oh, tell them I said hi." Ray bounced on the bed; he'd ask to talk to them but even he knew if he did that, it'd mean he'd be on the phone with them until the battery died.

"I will..." He said as he shot him a smile and stepped out the room.

Ray watched him go, the fluttering in his heart getting stronger until it was slamming against his chest.

Why was Kai just the best at everything? Being an asshole included. But still, he really adored this other side to him that he had gotten to witness during their travels. Was a lot better than the asshole side.

He waited patiently for him to come back, trying to tidy up the sheets around him and scooting around to make sure they would have the room if it came down to sharing the bed.

Hopefully that didn't seem _too_ weird, then again they had been sleeping in the same bed since the whole thing started. Just this bed was a lot smaller than any of the others, the plus side would be he'd be warm all night though...

His cheeks flared up in a maddening blush, this was getting out of hand even in his own mind now. It wasn't like that, he just really, _really_ cared for Kai.

"Well shit..." He shook his head at himself, before running a hand down his face. What perfect timing to develop a crush on the guy.

Kai came back and flashed him another rare smile. "They said hi back. They'll come see you tomorrow." He informed.

Ray jumped a little, not having heard him coming back into the room and pulled his hand away from his face. "Okay, sounds good." He squeaked through his dried up throat, forcing himself not to stare too long at him like it was the first time seeing him.

"You are gonna be there for Tyson tomorrow still, right?" He questioned, needing a distraction from those crimson eyes and that chiseled jaw and those damn perfect arms.

Kai arched his trademark brow. "Of course I am?" He asked a little confused. Where else would he be?

Before Ray could reply, a knock at the door came. A young nurse poking her head through to see if she could come in.

[Yes?] Kai asked with his brow still raised.

[I'm sorry to bother you, I'm here to collect the trays!] She told him in a sweet voice.

[Ah, thank you. Come on in...] He said in an equally polite tone, not used to the staff here being so nice.

As she came in, he thought to finally ask. [And sorry, Miss. I'm going to be staying here tonight, do you think it would be possible to get something to sleep on?] His deep, husky voice rolled out his mouth.

Ray was glad that he wasn't hooked up to a heart monitor at that moment, because his heart was frantically trying to break free from within his chest.

Oh god no, not the Russian. He couldn't handle it; it was so good. Why did Kai get to sound that good? He could call him every name in the book in that language and he'd not give a shit.

Just, hopefully, he wasn't drooling at him. It was hard enough already not to stare like he was, praying Kai wasn't noticing. He wouldn't be able to explain it, wasn't like anything could come of this new found... Thing, anyways.

The nurse said something back to him, Ray not caring one way or another, and then she was gone.

"E-everything okay?" He managed to get out of himself when his brain finally clicked that there was a silence beginning to loom.

Kai settled back in to his seat next to him. "Yeh, she's going to bring something to sleep on." He explained, still a slight accent lingering having suddenly used the other language so much.

Ray just stared, again. This was like their first night in Russia all over, he could see Kai talking to him, could hear him, but his brain was on the verge of frying out on him.

Why, why did this suddenly have to happen to him?!

To say he was mildly disappointed they weren't going to try and squish on the bed together, would be an understatement. But, it was probably for the better. He was, after all, in nothing but a flimsy hospital gown. Not that Kai just hadn't gotten an eye full earlier, but that probably would have ended in disaster to start with.

Kai stared back. Ray was looking at him weird. Was he all right? It suddenly clicked. He was probably exhausted.

"Why don't you try and sleep?" He offered.

Mentally, Ray slapped himself out of it, fuck this was bad. It was Lee all over again.

"Y-yeah..." He stuttered as he got as comfortable as he could, making sure to pull the sheets around him better. "When she comes back with your bed, make sure you get some too. Okay?"

A few minutes later, there was another knock at the door. The same, kind nurse popped a nervous face around the door. Kai turned to talk to her, jabbering away at her again with her own apologetic tone filling the room.

Ray's head swiveled from one Russian to the next, until the nurse just disappeared from behind the door again. Where was the bed? What happened? Oh god, they were going to have to share and all he had to cover himself with was his stupid hospital gown!

Oh well, it could have been worse. What, he wasn't sure exactly but there could have been worse things. Without a word he moved himself over to the edge, wasn't like he needed to share the covers since there was a closet full of them.

"Grab yourself a blanket and come on, it's getting late and I'm sure that chair isn't doing your back any favors."

Kai gave him an apologetic look. "She said they had a family staying with a kid. Gave all the adult size beds away..." He explained. Oh god... He hoped Ray slept on his back tonight...

Ray shrugged it off, "It's okay, not like we haven't done this before. Oh, speaking of. Would you read tonight, since you didn't get to last night?" He asked hopefully.

Kai beamed smugly. Finally, he was about to be dished some serious Knight points...

"Why sure thing..." He let out as he grabbed a blanket, kicked off his shoes and climbed in.

It wasn't like he could move anymore for him; they were both teetering dangerously close to either side of the bed but it wasn't uncomfortable. They'd be able to do this, as long as one didn't turn one way or the other in their sleep.

He had to hold in the girlish squeal of excitement, before his face fell a little. "You don't have the book."

Kai feigned disappointment. "Ooooh no... You're right..."

Ray felt his heart break, there went listening to that wonderful voice of his lulling him to sleep. "Oh... Guess it's okay..."

"Yeh..." He let out in an exaggerated sigh as he reached in his pocket. "If only there was some kind of... Device you could use to download a digital copy of books..." His stupid smug voice rambled as he slowly pulled out his phone.

Ray arched a brow as he clocked the phone in Kai's hand, "They can do that?!"

Kai squirmed. This was even better! He'd really dazzle him. Poor cave boy!

"Yep! I downloaded the Russian version and everything while I was waiting outside! Saved it to where we left off!" He stated proudly as he held it out to him, awaiting his gold stars.

"I really need a phone." Ray chuckled, shifting himself closer into Kai's side as he looked at the little black device in his hand. "That's so cool though. And really, you already downloaded it?! You just think of everything, don't you?"

Kai rolled his red eyes to him, clearly very proud of himself. "I promised you, didn't I?"

"You did, honestly the best knight out there." Ray lost himself, his mouth running on him.

Kai bit his lip ever so slightly and felt the need to poke his nose again. The fizzy feeling he got in his pants earlier was in his belly now.

"D'ooooh, I don't know about that..." He flushed.

"Oh please." Ray rolled his eyes, "You've been here all day with me, pretty sure you'd rather have been somewhere else than this dingy hospital."

"No... Quite the opposite." He blurted out.

Ray's face went back to that maddening blush. Did... Did that mean Kai actually _wanted_ to be there, with _him_?!

"Oh... Well thank you... You know, for being here and taking care of me. And staying with me tonight."

"Su-re!" His deep voice cracked, making him clear his throat hard. "Hooooowwww about this book, huh?!"

"Yeah." Ray nodded back, handing over the phone again so he could get to it.

He took it from him, hand trembling on him a little as he pulled up the small screen. God he hoped he could still read Russian... The fog in his head told him it would make it hard for him.


	19. Self Care

**Welcome back! A day early, I know. You're welcome?**

 **Technically the first season is finished by this chapter show-wise. For us and you lovely people we still have 6 chapters left though. YAY!**

 **Also, we finally got our first chapter for V-Force completed! Though, at the moment we may be pushing back how often we upload since it's gonna take a minute a more to sit through the show again and go write the chapters, it's a process and a half so please bear with us once this season is complete. You can expect the regular posting schedule to stay the same until the end of season ones chapters. After that we'll see how updating goes.**

 **WARNING: Two limes (masturbation) in the chapter. Back out now if that's not what you want. The rating for this is M for a reason and it's about time (for those of you have been waiting for something like this) we actually upped what goes on with these two.**

 **As always, thank you to all of you who have come and read and reviewed. We adore each and every one of them.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Season 1, Episode 51.**

Once the large crowd had been dispersed, the high of the finals actually coming to a close and reality settled back down over their shoulders. Some carrying that high from a major win such as the one Tyson had pulled off, especially after being stuck in a different dimension.

The stolen bit-beasts were returned, which was a relief for all involved. What ever happened to Boris and Voltaire, the kids weren't sure as the adults seemed to have it under wraps at the moment. Though of course that meant having to sit down and have a press conference, wasn't every day two mad men tried taking over the world with spinning tops.

As the groups of bladers went their separate ways for the time being, Ray was forced back to the hospital. He was still on a crutch, his ankle no better than the day before and with a new dose of pain meds in his system he could hardly stand.

The White Tigers and the kids made sure to go back with him, chatting his ear off about the match he had watched on the TV in the comfort of his hospital bed. Though hung on every word they had said, happy to see that Tyson had come out of it all unscathed.

With the hospital room being as small as it was, only one team got to sit with him. Since the White Tigers had seen him the day before, and Mariah had been at his side all day, he made sure the others were able to be in there with him.

"So, do you think you'll get out tonight then?" Max asked once they were all settled in and around him.

"I hope so, I'm really not liking this. They said I could go out and see you but had to come back to just make sure everything is fine. They keep poking and prodding me, I don't know what else they're looking for though." Ray explained in an exasperated breath, sitting up on his bed with his lone crutch set up against the side near his head.

"Least you're able to get around, some." Tyson offered, sitting cross legged between Ray's own feet at the end of the bed.

"Some..." Ray rolled his eyes, "I mean at least they're not shoving drugs up through an IV anymore. But the pills they give me make me tired."

"Sleep is what you need though." Kenny said, sitting in the chair by the bed. "Getting rest is crucial to healing."

"And you really took a beating." Max added, "We're just glad it didn't turn out as bad as it could have been."

Ray nodded in agreement; it could have ended a lot worse than what it did. "I have a scar on my hip, you know where that chunk of beydish hit me?"

"No way, that's so cool!" Tyson's eyes grew wide. "Can we see it?!"

Ray went to show him when a knock came on the door, shortly followed by green hair and big violet eyes.

After making eye contact with the invalid, Oliver threw the door open and strut in with his arms out, face riddled with worry. "Bon-jour!" He greeted with a sad voice, "Ray how _are_ you?!" He asked as he approached the bed, leaning in to give him yet another continental kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Oliver." The kids said in unison as Ray sat perfectly still, letting Oliver place a kiss on each of his cheeks without a fuss. He was honestly too tired to care at the moment.

"Been better, that's for sure." He answered as Oliver stepped back away from the bed, would it be weird now to show the kids his scar?

Just as he went to ask the door was opened again and Enrique strutted inside, stepping up beside Oliver.

[Think you upset Mariah.] He relayed in French to him, a slight laugh in the back of his throat. [She looks ready to blow any minute.]

The others just blinked a little, only understanding the name and all wondering the same thing until they heard a nurse yelling for Mariah not to go in the room since it was full.

Oliver let out his musical giggle. [Ohhh I do like a bit of drama... Especially if I'm the one causing it.]

Enrique laughed, shaking his head before really greeting the wounded warrior. "So, how's the ankle and all?"

Once more Ray relayed what they had found out, down to the irritation he was feeling when he was being poked and prodded for the tenth time in a span of two hours.

"I swear, it's like they expect me to croak any second." He finally finished, "And the food here sucks. They brought me breakfast this morning, couldn't touch it." He grumbled with more of a pout. On top of feeling tired, he was also starving.

"When you get out we'll get some food! There's supposed to be an after party tomorrow night." Tyson informed quickly.

Max snapped his fingers as a light bulb went off over his head, though his face reflected like he was about to get scolded. "Tyson, you're supposed to be at that press conference in thirty minutes!"

Oliver bounced. "Don't forget to powder your nose, Tyson! The lighting isn't your friend if you've got oily skin!"

Tyson blinked a few times at him, did he have oily skin? "Yeah, yeah." He said as he frantically scrambled off the bed, making sure to be easy going over Ray's legs.

"I don't suppose they'll let you come, huh?" He asked once he was on his own feet. Max and Kenny waiting at the door for him.

Ray shook his head, "Can't, wish I could though but I'll be able to see it on the TV."

"Alright, we'll come back if you're not out by tonight." Tyson waved as he slipped out the door with the other two.

Oliver looked around the dreary hospital room. This was not a private room...

"So... Where's _le capitaine_?"

Ray shrugged his shoulders, "Haven't seen him since the tournament ended, didn't say a word and just walked off. The kids and White Tigers brought me back, by the way did you see them out there?"

Enrique held in a snort as he sat himself down on the edge of the bed by Ray's feet. "Yeah, they're out there waiting their turn to come back in and see you."

Ray cocked a brow a little, remembering just a few short seconds ago that Mariah had been yelled at for trying to come in.

"Then how did you two get in here?" He questioned as he looked between the two newcomers.

Oliver snickered. "Just walked on in..."

"You just have to do it when no one is looking." Enrique added with a wink.

Ray held in his own chuckle, of course they just up and walked right into the room and ignored the staffs orders.

"I appreciate you guys coming in to see me, how long are you staying in Russia now that's it all done with?"

Oliver shrugged. "Whenever we grow tired and decide to head back. Personally I wanted to spend a few days finally exploring the city."

"And there's that after party tomorrow night, Dickenson was sure to invite us." Enrique said, "And there is a lot to explore while we're still here."

Ray just nodded along with what they were saying, must be nice to be able to just come and go whenever they pleased like that.

"Any ideas where you might go?" He questioned, once more looking between the two of them.

Oliver's eyes sparkled. "There's an art gallery I'm dying to go to!"

Ray about made a comment about if he was going to rent the whole thing out for himself, though kept that sealed shut as he just nodded again.

"There's a park Kai was going to take me to, but we never got the chance to go."

Oliver's eyes burst even more. "You don't say..." He asked innocently. Did he mention he loved sticking his nose in things? "Like a famous one?"

"I'm not really sure, it's in this book he's reading. Something about the devil and a talking black cat, but we haven't gotten that far yet." Ray answered as his eyes shone a little.

The night before they were finally past the first chapter, until he feel asleep up against Kai's shoulder.

Oliver lifted a brow. " _We_ haven't got that far?" He pried, a little confused.

Ray's cheeks flushed, ignoring the sly grin he could see cracking along Enrique's face. "He um... He's been reading it to me, because it's in Russian and I can't read it." He spewed out quickly.

Oliver touched his chest. How utterly adorable! And who knew Kai was cultured and read books?

"How... Endearing!"

Ray tried to wave it off, a nervous laugh escaping his throat. "I think he just got tired of me snatching his book from him, decided to just read it to me instead type deal."

Oliver leaned in closer with the same moved expression. "Sharing the language and literature of ones motherland isn't something one does to just anyone. That's like sharing your very _soul_!" He explained poetically as his eyes somehow glittered even more.

The heat on Ray's cheeks got hotter, he had never really considered that at all. Really, he had just asked Kai to read one night because he thought it would help. Yet, he didn't have the time or the patience for more prying if he told them about it all on how or why it even became a thing.

Wait, had they even done it that often for it to _have_ become a _thing_?!

"Oh... I... I didn't realize." He squeaked out, feeling no different than when the doctor or nurse came in and began to poke and prod him.

[You're making him blush.] Enrique grinned as he directed at Oliver.

[I know... Aren't I good? Shame Mr. Muscle isn't here...]

At that moment, a very flustered teenage boy slammed the door of the cab shut, hurrying his way out of the cold and the light flurry of snow that was threatening to make the contents of the paper bag go cold.

The little apes had a press conference going on right now. One he was asked to attend, but why would he do that to himself? Besides, it meant he got some alone time with his king...

He felt his muscles all tighten at once. Now that it was all over, he couldn't ignore the fine, naked elephant in his mind. The one he'd taken a good, hard look at the day before after bursting in the hospital bathroom like a total idiot. Now the world was safe, he couldn't get it out his mind.

He stopped at the glass doors and caught his reflection. Stupid hair... He ran his hand through it and shook out the snow flakes, arranging it back to the perfect mess it was before.

...God he hoped that Chinese place was good... These better be the best damn Bo... Bao... Steamed pork things in the whole of Russia!

His insides were like a rain stick. Turning and clattering over and over. He had to get it together. So he saw Ray's junk, so what? He had one too, didn't he? A natural part of the human body. He just hadn't expected it... That's why it was bothering him.

...Making him hot under the scarf...

Just shock. And shock sometimes caused hard ons, right? He hoped so...

He was already related to a criminal mastermind. The last thing he needed was to be some kind of... Pervert. Or sexual deviant...

He'd put it to the back of his mind, get back on track with his plan for redemption. Being a decent friend.

His legs automatically lead him to the room where Ray was, stopping just outside it. What should he say?

 _"Hey."_

 _"Hi."_

 _"Whaddup, Ray?"_

Urgh. No.

Fuck it, he'd wing it.

He took a breath and threw the door open only to have his face fall to something idiotic as he caught blonde and green hair. As the heads and eyes turned to see who else stepped in, Enrique's grin grew about the width of his face.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear."

Ray seemed to be stuck to the bed, half forgetting what had even been said between him and the other two once he caught sight of Kai coming into the room. Feeling relief and awkwardness rush right through him. That damn smile he had flashed him earlier back at the stadium coming to mind, though Kai wore anything but a happy smile at the moment.

"There you are, where have you been?" He asked quickly before he caught smell of something, his mouth watering instantly as his empty stomach hurt.

Kai automatically hid the bag behind his back. Noooo! Why was _Enrique-poo_ here!?

"Uhh... Nowhere!" He insisted in a weird, defensive tone.

Ray frowned a little, not missing him hiding the bag. Did he really think he'd not be able to smell it, let alone not see him do that?

"What you got there?" He asked.

Kai shifted. Feeling all kinds of awkward attacking him. The weird, sly smile that Enrique wouldn't wipe off his face for god knows what reason. The audience for the actual nice gesture. And... Why was the lovely Oliver looking at him like that?

Was he... Was he glaring? Angry? He'd never seen his ego stroker looking like that before.

"Well you said the food was awful... So..." His voice trailed off as the pixie dramatically stood up, holding a stare that rivaled his own with him.

Huh... So that's how it felt...

Awesome? But why? He'd just got here?

He froze as the petite Frenchman stalked over to him, holding the stare.

He squared up to him. "...It's been a while since I saw you last..."

Kai blinked, feeling his face heat up. "Uh... Yeh?"

Oliver's eyes narrowed, reeling his hand back and swinging, planting his dainty yet powerful hand to the side of his painted face with a force he hadn't expected. Oliver took a deep breath as he watched him hold his cheek and make a noise. He hoped it stung as much as his hand did.

"That's for betraying your team and doing something as despicable as stealing other people's bitbeasts!"

Kai looked up shell shocked, the black shame cloud forming all over again. Before he had a chance to reply and apologize again, Oliver gripped his shoulders hard, jumping up on his tiptoes and smooshing their lips together.

His brow furrowed in shocked horror as his eyes widened and his whole body went stiff as a board. His face heating up and his body and mind not knowing if he should be happy or cry.

Oliver pulled away after what felt like minutes, but was only a peck. His lilac eyes watered and stared hard. "And that's for coming back and because we know it wasn't your fault, you poor, poor thing!"

A hot jolt shot through Ray's spine, his eye twitching as he stared in horror, shock, and burning jealousy. Enrique really didn't look any better, though he couldn't tell fully at the moment since he couldn't tear his eyes away from the two by the door.

"Always with the dramatics there, huh Oliver?" Enrique broke the silence in a humored tone, though Ray couldn't see the funny side to this at all.

How did he not care that Oliver had just smooshed his face into Kai's like that?!

"But it is good to see you again, Kai." Enrique said, his stupid grin on his face still that even Ray wanted to smack off now.

"Hn...?" Kai let out in an almost pathetic pitch as he stared at him blankly as he felt his systems overload and start to stall. What the FUCK just happened?

"You coming in or you just gonna stand there all day?" Ray asked, holding down the growl he felt rising in his chest as his imaginary tail twitched violently.

"Mhmm..." He answered mindlessly as he walked in like a zombie, holding the bag out to Ray while trying to process it all.

"This is for... You?" He said in a weird intonation as he glanced back at Oliver, still royally confused.

Ray became conflicted, take it and show gratitude that he brought him something. Or act like a spoiled child who had their candy taken away from them. The angry monster living in his stomach that had woken up to the smell of food made his decision for him, taking the bag that was offered as his imaginary tail slowed it's twitching.

"Thank you... What is it?" Ray asked as he was already peering inside, letting out a slight gasp as he about jumped off the bed to give Kai another kiss.

"Oh my god you didn't have to, but thank you!" He shot out, grabbing out one of the buns and quickly tearing into it.

Kai sat himself in the chair, ignoring the Italian douche and... Him... For now for something way more pressing. He laced his fingers together and tapped his thumbs together. What was the verdict...?

Oh god, the pressure...

As soon as Ray had devoured the first bun almost whole, he was already reaching in to grab the next. "I'm sorry, but I've been starving all day and these are so good." He apologized to whoever was listening, grabbing out the next bun and tearing into that just as quickly as the first one.

Enrique looked a little surprised, "Were they not feeding you or something?"

Ray nodded while he chewed quickly, getting it down with the other. "Food here is shit." He spat out without a care in the world, finally turning to his shining knight. "Thank you so much for getting these."

Kai's tail wagged furiously. "Yeh... No big deal." He shrugged.

Ray gave him another appreciative smile, going back to digging in the bag. "Do you want one?" He asked, holding it out to him. "You did buy it and all."

Kai shook his head. "No thanks, have at 'em." He smirked. It was so nice to see Ray enjoying them.

Ray pouted a little until he didn't seem to care, shrugging his own shoulders before eating the other one just a bit slower to not upset his stomach any. Enrique took a chance to look over at Oliver, maybe it was time for them to head out now. He pushed himself off the bed, going towards Oliver by the door.

"We should be heading back now, good to see you're doing better Ray. We'll see you guys at the party tomorrow night, right?"

Ray nodded back, once more his mouth too full to talk. Kai tried not to look at Oliver, but the jacked up hormone monster in him made him side glance him.

 _"The pretty French dude kissed you, man!"_

His eyes moved, he'd never be able to look at him again.

Oliver wiggled his fingers in a wave. "Good night, Boys!"

Ray did the finger wiggle back, though really he wished he could have just sent him the bird instead. "Night, see you tomorrow... Maybe..." He really didn't know if they'd let him go tonight or tomorrow.

"Ah, you're in good hands now Ray." Enrique said as his eyes shifted not so subtly between Ray and Kai, the grin coming back to his face.

Kai didn't bother looking at that one. He wasn't important. The door closed and now they were left alone.

...With a big old, thick tension in the room.

"So..." Ray started, half debating on asking him if he liked his little smooch fest and then telling himself he really didn't care.

Though he cared, _immensely_.

"How come you're not at the press conference with the kids?" He settled on asking instead, giving his stomach a break before finishing off the pork buns.

Kai shifted. Great... If it wasn't one uncomfortable thing, it was another. "Oh yeh... Because I really want to put myself in the line of fire..."

"That makes sense, I didn't even think of that." Ray said as he moved his bag onto the table by the bed, "How long do you think it's going to take before it's done with though? I told the others I'd watch but had those two here right before they left."

Kai's head snapped to him. "And why _were_ they here!?" He asked desperately. Seriously, what the hell was that?!

And was Enrique offering another yacht trip now that the championship was over? Did Ray accept!? He'd better not have...

"I really have no clue, they just walked right in like they owned the place." Ray answered in a slight chuckle, "Maybe one of them does or something, I don't know."

Kai narrowed his eyes. "And how long were they here before I showed up?" He demanded to know.

Ray shrugged again, "Maybe less than an hour? Hasn't been that long."

"Hn..." He huffed grouchily as he folded his arms.

Ray cocked a brow, "What's wrong?" He decided to take the bait, "Oliver get some of his lip gloss on you?" He asked in a snide, snippy tone.

Kai's eye twitched as he lifted his instantly burning face to him. "You speak of that to no one! Fuck knows what was going through his head! He's lucky I didn't break his face!" He squawked.

Ray cracked a smirk that showed off his fang, tapping his chin a little in thought. "Hm... I dunno, would be pretty good blackmail if I ever needed it... And honestly, didn't look like it bothered you all _that_ much." He bit out, his tail twitching again.

They were lucky _he_ hadn't broken in Oliver's face for what he did, first he slapped him and then kissed him. Assaulted his captain, _his_ knight!

Kai physically twitched. "Don't even joke!" His voice cracked, "I didn't ask for it! He just did it! WHY WOULD HE DO THAT!?" He projectiled in a mighty tizzy.

"Hell if I know, why you asking me?" Ray chuckled, finding Kai's frazzled state to be hilarious at the moment.

"I DON'T KNOW! Is that normal!?" He questioned on, feeling close to a heart attack.

"Maybe because he's French?" Ray hoped that made sense, "I mean, pretty sure there's a good amount of people who wanted to hit you over the whole issue but I wouldn't think one would kiss you over it at the same time."

Kai sank into the seat, head splitting. This was getting too much. First the incident yesterday with getting a view and a half without meaning to. Now he'd been smooched for the first time without asking for it.

"Was it really that bad?" Ray found himself asking, not that he'd probably be any better since he hadn't kissed any one yet himself, but maybe if he could just have this one little win over Oliver he'd feel better.

Kai looked like he wanted to curl up and die. "Please... Can we not talk about it?" He begged.

 _"Ooooohhhh, you loved it..."_ The devil on his shoulder whispered.

"Okay, okay." Ray conceded as he burned with jealousy on the inside again. He could have just said 'yes' and been done with it.

"So... Did you sleep good? You were gone before I woke up this morning."

"YES! Stop asking me things!" He begged.

Ray arched a brow; the hell was with him? He really didn't know what else to say other than to ask him things, so that meant he'd just keep his mouth shut.

Kai squirmed in his seat, glancing between Ray and the walls as the crippling silence fell. With each glance, his eyes ran down a little lower.

And lower...

Until it was... There.

Now all he could see in his head was his tanned skin, slightly flushed from the warm water. Every line and definition of his sculpted body. And...

IT.

Shit, how high was the heat turned up?

With the silence that randomly came over the two Ray's ears perked as he could hear the nurse coming towards his door, another round of poking and prodding to see how he was doing soon to commence. This was tiring, it was just a damn twisted ankle and a few internal bruises.

Without a word he started to work down the blue clasps of his shirt, might as well be comfortable while the nurse did her job and all.

Kai did a double take. "The hell are you doing!?"

"Getting undressed." Ray answered plainly just as the nurse knocked before entering, a smile on her face and a stethoscope around her neck.

The blood drained from his face. "What the hell for!?"

"Because this takes forever." Ray answered as he pulled both of his shirts off over his head, leaving him bare chested, the nurse already fixing her stethoscope into her ears.

They both knew the routine by now, since she was the one that had woken him up that morning after Kai had left. Had let him leave for the brief moment as long as he promised to come back.

He almost flinched a little as the nurse's warm hands touched him gently on the back, expecting the metal she pressed to his breast to be cold.

"Oh, it's warm this time." He smiled a little nervously at the nurse who nodded.

"Breathe."

Ray sucked in as much air as he could, slowly letting it out. The first time they had him do that he about choked on a lung, though this time it went without incident.

Kai didn't know where to look. All of a sudden the shirts came off his head, and now he was doing everything within his power not to look.

He had a mind like a fortress... It was fine. Just look at the shitty art print they had on the wall. It lasted a whole two seconds before the nurse told Ray to breathe and he heard the inhale. Like a magnetic pull, his eyes wandered. Ray's toned chest lifted as he breathed in deeply.

Hoooolllly shitttttt... Guy had Definition...

He pulled a little at his scarf to let some of the steam out. Hopefully cool him down a little and half the hot blood that was making its way down... Again.

"Good." The nurse smiled after she had made him breathe at least three times at the front, switching sides and putting the metal to his back.

"Breathe."

Ray, once again, did as he was told. Holding in the eye roll, and the slight sting he felt in his ribs at that one. Hoping the nurse didn't notice, he didn't need another reason for them to keep him there for one more night.

"Good." The nurse concluded as she fixed the stethoscope back around her neck, moving down the length of his bed to begin the poke and prodding on his ankle.

Holding in every foul word he could think of, Ray made sure to stay relaxed as she checked over his busted ankle.

"Swelling is down, that's good. Still, keep it up." She ordered sternly, going to the cart she had left by the door and brought him a small cup with two pills and a glass of water. He took them without a fuss, handing them back to her with a small smile.

"I'll come back in an hour."

He nodded as he watched her roll the cart out of the room, flopping himself back against the bed that was adjusted upright for the time being.

"Well that was fun..."

Kai crossed a leg over the other. "Mmhmm..." He squeaked out, still trying to look away.

His belly looked good... Even the little rolls that formed at the angle he was sitting was hot. And since when were belly buttons kind of cute?

This was what he got for taking Black Dranzer... This was the punishment, surely.

"Oh, wanna see something kind of cool though?" Ray asked as he rolled his head towards him.

Kai lifted his eyes up. Shit. Had he caught him looking?

"Hn?!"

Ray stayed laid back, hooking his fingers in the rims of his pants and slowly tugged them down just to where the scar on his hip was. Where it started near the bone and dipped down before disappearing under the fabric.

"I mean, it's not that cool. But hey, never got a scar from a beybattle before."

Kai held in a whine by biting in to his cheek. Captain Kai was fully up and flying without a license now.

Oh God... That hip bone...

If he just pulled those pants down an inch or two more...

Urgh, he was a disgusting boy! Bad, _bad_ boy!

Ray arched a brow at him, having been admiring his battle wound himself. "It didn't even need stitches, thank god, just cut enough to make that." He informed almost proudly.

Kai could feel his forehead start to get clammy, not to mention the heat burning up on his face. Lucky piece of beydish debris...

Nothing else had been that deep in his body.

WHOOOOA, DOWN BOY!

"You... You okay?" Ray questioned, seeing Kai looking like he was sweating for some reason.

Not to mention he was still playing the quiet game after the whole Oliver smooch. That must have been it, too far gone back into that kiss he hadn't even been paying attention to him at all. If he wanted to be slapped and then kissed over the Black Dranzer issue than he should have said so, he would have done it.

Since Kai looked a little spaced out, a coy grin spread along Ray's lips. "So, what flavor was his lip gloss? Strawberry, right? Looks like the kinda guy to use strawberry."

Kai snapped his horrified eyes to him. Oh no... No... Not a smile...

Just draped half naked on the bed looking cheeky and mischiev- ooooohhh God, he was in trouble.

"Uh huh..." He let out mindlessly. Fuck knows what he was talking about, the organ in his pants was screaming too loudly at him and trying too hard to bust out.

Ray pouted, that was _not_ the answer he wanted to hear. He pulled his arms over his chest tightly, not looking amused.

"You're drooling." He bit out, even though Kai wasn't but it sure looked like he was fixing to.

Kai stopped breathing. Was he!? He slapped his hand to his mouth while crossing his legs harder. The hell!? No he wasn't!

"Am not!" He yelled at him.

"You sure? Looked like you were, unless it's the shine from the lip gloss you have on the corner of your lips." Ray said as he tapped the corner of his own mouth, the bite still evident in his tone.

"I don't wear _lip gloss_ , ya weirdo!" He bit back.

"I... I wasn't talking about you! God, you get kissed and suddenly your brain disappears on you. Or did he just suck it out of you?"

His cock twitched at the word 'suck'. Being a teenage boy was _awful_!

The pangs in his groin had grown angry and raging. As his face got redder the images his mind was conjuring up got more blue.

He wouldn't even hurt his ankle if he was on his knees...

" _Ineedthebathroom!_ "

Ray blinked in confusion as Kai jumped up and was gone. The hell just happened?

"Might want to lock it, wouldn't want anyone to just barge in!" He yelled after him.

Ray's voice traveled through just after he'd slammed the door shut.

...That was a damn good piece of advice. He bolted the door locked before wrestling with his belt buckle.

This had _never_ happened to him before. Not like this. Of course he'd gotten horny before. But that was usually in the privacy of his own room or when he was by himself. Not like... _This_!

Ray fought back a yawn, the pills he was given earlier starting to take effect and making him tired. Though he forced his eyes to remain forward at the bathroom door, hearing the bolt click and let out a sigh. Oh, now he heard what he said.

Picking up his shirts he went to slip at least the blue one back on, folding the white one up and setting it on the table beside the bed. Seeing the bag of pork buns still sitting there he plucked it up, grabbing one from the bottom of the bag to eat while he waited.

Kai stared down at it. Was he really going to do this!? Here?! Now? Over him?

Then his second brain reminded him of what he saw here not 24 hours previous. Freshly showered. Squeaky clean. Perfect for getting dirty again...

He let out a whimper. As if he had a choice. The force was too strong!

Through another bite of the pork bun, a little cold but still a hell of a lot better than the hospital slop, there came a pained noise from the other side of the bathroom door. Making him about drop the last two on the floor as he sat up, ready to get off the bed to check on him only to be reminded of his busted ankle.

Just as he was about to ask if he was okay there came another one, this time a bit louder and if memory served him right... That wasn't because Kai was in pain.

Choking and sputtering on the pork bun he had been eating previously, hitting his chest as his face didn't know what shade to turn at the moment. Was this real life? Was this actually happening right now?! What was he supposed to even do?!

Getting the pork bun out of his throat would be a good first step, finally hitting his chest hard enough it dislodged it and he found himself staring almost in horror at the door across the room from him.

Did he tell him he could hear him? Oh no, that'd kill them both from embarrassment. It'd be no better than Kai ramming face first into the wall, though Ray wasn't about to smack his own head into one just to break the embarrassing tension that would no doubt cloud the room after this.

His skin flushed red, pricking and pricking to the point the hair on his arms were stood on end and hurting. Throwing the pillow behind him over his head, hoping to muffle out _some_ of the noise until it was done. Or better yet, suffocate himself and not have to worry about ever looking at Kai in the face again. Problem solved.

Kai gripped on to the railing so hard his knuckles were white as his other worked mercilessly. He was pretty sure his lip was bleeding after biting it to keep the noise down. But right now he didn't give a flying crap.

Holy shit this one was another level. His hand was outdoing itself. His teeth grit as his entire body began to override in agonizing pleasure, throwing Ray around the room like a rag doll in his head.

The more explicit his mind got, the better it felt. So naturally he was doing things in his mind that were probably illegal in some places. He could feel himself at the brink, thighs tensing and insides twisting. His cramping hand somehow managed to go even faster. Feeling himself teeter on the edge. He frantically tore off some tissue, just in time for his knees to buckle.

"Ooooohhhh _fuck_!" He groaned in painful ecstasy, getting rammed by orgasmic bliss.

Ray let out a small whimper as if someone had just come in and twisted his busted ankle backwards. No, no he didn't need to hear that! Maybe Bryan should have just offed him when he had the damn chance, would have saved him from this.

"Please be done, please be done." He whispered into the pillow that he was trying hard to suffocate himself with, his own legs crossing and twisting to keep his own raging beast down.

Hopefully Oliver gave Kai one hell of a ride in there, the fucking asshole.

Meanwhile, Kai was starting to get his breath back. His body weak after the savage beating he'd inflicted on himself. Oh wow...

If he could give his hand a medal, he would.

He hiked his pants back up and flushed, running a hand through his damp bangs and decided to quickly splash some cold water on to his burning face. He was so relieved he managed to stay that quiet despite feeling _that_ good...

The pride and good feeling ceased. Now he had to go back out there and look Ray in the eye. After all the sordid things he just did to him mentally...

Cats couldn't read minds, could they?

As soon as he could hear the water in the sink turn on and off, Ray threw the pillow off his burning face. Quickly stuffing it back under him and turning on his side, clenching his thighs together tighter as he pulled the sheets over himself. He closed his eyes, feigning sleep to survive.

Kai opened the door as naturally as possible and tried to look normal. At looking over Ray, he inwardly let out a sigh of relief. He was asleep... Fast asleep... Thank God! It was for the best. Ray needed to get some rest if he was going to get out tomorrow. And he'd better. The clock was already ticking for their departure from Russia. He needed him to be his roomie for as long as possible...

He walked to the cupboard and pulled out a thinner blanket. He looked a little too hot there, and that thick one probably wasn't helping any. He gently took the thick one off, placing it on the floor before flapping the thin one and draping it over him.

His face sure was flushed...

Just like it was in his mind a moment ago.

...No. Down!

As his hand let go of the edge of the blanket, his fingertips took advantage and gently ran over his arm. He pulled it back like it had burned him as he felt it happening _again_! He had to get out of here! Without a second thought, he bolted out the door.

With the door closing, the air in the room had seemed like it got sucked out with him. Ray cracking his eyes open, despite the blanket over him and his skin still flushed he was shivering. Feeling the ghostly aftereffects of Kai's finger touching his arm, sparks still blowing off in his brain as his skin pricked.

Kai never touched him like that before…

Hopefully he washed his hands before he touched him! Then it hit him again, as if Kai was still locked in the bathroom doing _that_ to himself, all because _Oliver_ kissed him!

The burning jealousy in the pit of his stomach tamed his own issue between his legs, pulling the thinner blanket over his shoulders tighter he rolled over and buried his face into the pillow again. Letting out a frustrated growl from the back of his throat.

Enrique's yacht trip wasn't looking so bad now. Kai could go off with Oliver and do whatever, not like he cared. Why would he care? Wasn't like he had much to offer, and who was he kidding? It wouldn't have worked out anyways, he was village bound in a few days and a long distance relationship was probably not the best way to go about something like that right at the start. Not when he didn't know if he'd ever be allowed back out of the village once he returned.

Another growl left his throat, the pillow muffling out the sound, wanting to rip his own hair out. He didn't want to go back, but what real choice did he have here? None. And even with him wanting to get out of the stupid hospital, it just meant he was one step (or hobble) closer to getting on that plane and going 'home'.

It wasn't much of a home anymore to him though, it hadn't been for a long time now, and no doubt it was going to feel as foreign as those first few days outside of the village were. The others would expect him to just bounce right in, let everything go back to the way it had been before he left. Yet, that seemed almost impossible in his mind. How could he go back to how it used to be, when the past several months this has been his life?

Aside from being stalked by the DarkBladers, losing some hair in Robert's creepy horror castle, and a few other times things just seemed to be going to shit. He really enjoyed it all, would happily do it all again if given the chance.

Just so that way he didn't have to lose his new normal, lose the others… Say goodbye and have to wake up alone again once he got back. If only he could just pack them all in a suitcase and bring them with him, especially Kai. His makeshift cot was going to be cold without Kai beside him every night now.

Then again, that might be a good thing seeing as how the asshole shoved him off a bed before. Not to mention how much of a downright jerk he had been through a good portion of the entire trip, and the stupid cat jokes!

As Ray's brain did a complete 180 on the crippling realization he was going to have to return to the village, it just started to become flooded with all the times Kai seriously pissed him off. Going down the list from one little thing to the next, all the stupid spats. The fact Kai had put his hand through a wall, twice, because he was mad at him over something (that he couldn't even remember now.) Until his brain hauled ass in the opposite direction. Going down every little thing Kai had done that kept them alive, kept him sane when he needed it because of the kids.

He honestly wasn't that bad of a guy, and now that they had a bigger picture of where he came from. It made sense why Kai had been the way he was, why it had taken so much damn work to get him to lighten up. To joke about pictures of painted cocks on ceilings, to feeding the others nasty coffee flavored burgers, to picking him up and spinning him around like the idiots they were.

At that particular memory Ray's face flushed again, his skin pricking and the spot on his arm that Kai had touched earlier burned right up. His own hand reached around, gently tracing down the length of his arm where Kai had touched him no less than ten minutes ago. His own breath shuddering, for whatever reason, as he rolled over onto his back.

He had it bad now, because all he could picture and all he wanted right then and there, was for Kai to still be sitting there right beside him. It didn't matter if they talked, if they just stared at each other until they passed out. He could stare at him all day and it wouldn't matter, just because it meant Kai was there.

With his 'devil' eyes that were stunning, his pale, flawless, skin, and those damn perfect arms that made him feel so safe.

With another growl through his throat, Ray inwardly cringed as he had inevitably reawakened his problem from earlier. With a quick glance at the clock on the wall, his eyes shifting to his door just to be on the safe side and concluding he had a good hour before the nurse came back, he slipped a hand down under the sheet and his pants that were getting too tight on him.

With a hiss, his mind going back to their first night in Russia, he gripped a bit tighter as his hand worked against himself slowly. Picturing those arms wrapped around his neck, doing everything in his power to have Kai writhing under him in his head. Then came another memory, their first night back at Robert's castle. Kai had pinned him down, had sat on his lap, and with that memory the position in Ray's head changed to Kai riding him into the sunset.

As his hand started to get faster, his grip tighter, all the different times and places they could have done it up until now flooded into his head. All the times they were pissed at each other, finding that a turn on weirdly enough, to the stupid food fight back in Vegas. That, surprisingly, was another major turn on. Picturing his knight of pudding covered in it, and doing things that were more R rated than the Sistine Chapel.

Then came the kicker, his wrist cramping and his low panting that had started up somewhere back in Paris, the back scratch on the train…

Where he had touched him! Where his hands had explored that muscled back through that tight black tank, though in his head it was left on the floor somewhere. This time Kai bent over the dining table, and before his mind could even finish the thought there he went. Like a rocket at blast off, desperately grabbing for something to catch it with and snatching the gauze that had been left the night before off the table with a low moan that he couldn't bite back off in time. His brow covered in sweat, his skin still burning even with the thinner sheet over him.

As the wonderful feeling drained through his body, he was hit with the terrible realization of what he had just done. All that he had thought about and did in his mind to his captain, to his best _friend_! How the hell was he going to look him in those beautiful eyes of his when he got out in the morning?

* * *

Kai lifted his head before his eyes snapped open as a loud knocking woke him up. He blinked and looked at the clock. The fresh hell was this? It was 8am! Who was knocking at this time?!

After some louder knocking, he angrily pulled himself out of bed. Weak after a night of abusing himself, he shuffled over to the door and pressed his eye up to the peep hole in the hotel room door.

He froze and paled. A fishbowl vision of Ray greeted him. Dopey, waiting face stretched out. What was he doing back?! Oh god. Oh god! He was still wearing his shirt! He had to change and fast!

 _"Kai? I see your feet under the door! Open up, will ya?"_

Fuck!

He quickly yanked the blue undershirt that aided in the top five orgasms of his life over his head, scrunching it in to a ball and hurling it across the ! He couldn't prove nothing!

With time ticking before Ray inevitably got suspicious, he gripped the door handle with his sore hand and pulled it open.

"HI! You're back..."

Ray was busy yawning, his mouth covering a good portion of his face and nodded until it finally passed. Whoever's bright idea was to wake him up, give him some pain meds, and then kick him out of his hospital bed deserved a spot in the hottest part of hell.

"Mornin', sorry if I woke you up." His hand lowered, his eyes opening before almost falling out of his head.

Looked like Kai took the alone time to make sure he slept comfortably. He had never, not once, seen him without a shirt before. As much as he liked that tank of his, which really didn't leave much to the imagination to start with, this was a lot nicer. Then his eyes did a little wandering, hopefully not too obvious, and stopped at the cat print boxers. Kai had some nice legs; those calf muscles could kill a man.

Kai felt his soul leave his body as his eyes followed where Ray's had travelled. Ohhhh god, what had he done? Not only was he naked from the waist up, he forgot he didn't bother with pajamas pants last night. Just his roomy boxers so his boys didn't get cold...

Ray shifted where he stood, this didn't look awkward at all. Not to mention, the flooding of his wild imagination from the night before hit him like a damn truck. He needed a shower, to wash the stench of the hospital off of him of course. First, he had to stop staring at the pale chest that had greeted him at the door.

Best. Morning. Ever!

Slapping himself out of it, he finally met Kai's eyes with his. His legs going weak on him, which was a first, and actually thankful he had the stupid crutch under his arm at the moment.

"Shower?" He squeaked through a dry throat.

Kai blinked at him before he pointed. "It's through there..." He informed... For some reason, feeling like he was butt naked and Ray knew all about his X rated night of passion he'd had.

"Mhmm." Ray nodded, knowing his eyes were traveling again and couldn't stop them even if he tried.

It hadn't even properly sunk in yet that the chest, the very ripped and toned chest, was also marred by scars. Though it was like he was looking right past them, just taking everything in again slowly.

Kai felt him looking. It made him shift a little. No one had ever seen his gross, messed up skin before. Except the ones who had caused it.

"What!?" He barked in a strange pitch.

Ray jolted by the yelling, effectively breaking the staring contest he had with Kai's body. His heart thudding in his ears, hitting his chest so hard it hurt. He had been feeling his hands twitching, wanting to touch him and thankful Kai had yelled... Something at him.

"What?" He asked with a dumbfound look on his face.

Kai had no idea what to do, so closed the door on him. "The hell are you looking at!?" He yelled through.

"Well, I'm looking at the door now." Ray answered.

With that, Kai realized how stupid he was being. He opened the door open a crack and peered through the gap at him, silently glaring.

"Hi." Ray waved with his free hand, "Can I come in sometime today, or am I banished to staying out in the hall all day?" Finally his brain was back to working order, producing sensible words and such.

The red eyes disappeared, a 'Hn' following before the door opened and allowed him entry while he bolted back in to the room to find a shirt. Ray hobbled in after him, kicking the door shut and paused. Oh no... The door was closed... It was only a few hobbles to the bathroom; he could do this. Busted ankle or not.

Just as he went to move his eyes wandered again, over to the pale back and down ever so slightly. If he didn't find the sight wonderful to look at, he'd be jealous of that body. Though really, he just wanted to touch it.

Kai scanned the room. Where the hell was his damn shirt! Oh sure, Ray's was right there. Wasn't about to pick that up again...

Ray cleared his throat some, feeling hot under the collar the longer he stared. The shower calling his name, yet he couldn't find it in himself to move just yet. Maybe if he really got a good look, memorized it all to a T he'd be ready to move again and actually go like he had planned to.

Then, by some miracle he did move, though it wasn't towards the bathroom door.

Kai stopped searching the moment he heard the crutches hit the floor and looked up. He froze yet again like a deer in the headlights as he saw Ray coming towards him, still studying him.

He didn't like this.

The closer Ray got, the more focused he actually became on the scarring that covered his knight. He didn't have to take many guesses on where they had come from, yet that didn't stop his heart breaking for him.

"I'm sorry." He breathed as he crowded Kai's space, his free hand actually lifting and reaching out. His palm resting over the longest scar across Kai's chest.

What exactly he was apologizing for, he wasn't even sure. Being a weird, terrible, friend for all the amazing things he did to him in his head last night, or just simply touching him and the scars.

Kai found himself paralyzed. What was he doing!? And how did he feel about it? Was he angry? He felt like he should be, but that wasn't it.

He stuttered, having no idea how to answer him really? "S'alright?" He settled on. That was a lie. None of it was all right. But what else could he say?

Ray's eyes welled up and he didn't know why, but he felt for him. Of course this wasn't alright, wasn't okay on any level. What kind of monster did one have to be to do this to someone else? What mattered now was that Kai was safe, that he would be okay now. He hoped...

"Is it?" He asked, his eyes going up from his hand against Kai's chest to his eyes though kept his hand there.

Kai felt a rush of something. Something cold that made his chest heave under Ray's warm hand. He felt completely exposed for the first time in his life. It was uncomfortable and humiliating, and yet at the same time somewhere freeing and relieving.

His own eyes welled up as he shook his head at him.

"What can I do?" Ray asked, his voice cracking as he welled up harder. He'd do anything for him, all he needed to do was ask.

Once again, Kai had no idea how to answer that. There was nothing he could do. The damage was done years ago and his brain was still a mess at piecing together what had caused it.

The marks he had on him were ugly. What he'd done to everyone had been just as ugly. That wasn't him though. He knew that now. He wanted to make sure Ray knew that. _Really_ knew it. It was an odd, conflicting feeling. Part of him horrified he was seeing this hideous part of him, and the other wanting him to, so he could see him.

He turned himself slowly and reached back to run a finger along a nasty one on his back. "I know this one was Boris. I'm not sure about some of the others yet."

Ray's eyes went down to it, followed by his hand like before. Tracing it gently, though felt his gut twisting angrily.

"Are the others like this too?" He found himself asking, though to him it would make sense.

If Bryan had been treated like this it made sense as to why he tried to kill him in battle; to save his own skin. Even if it hurt like a bitch, he couldn't be all that mad at him for it if that was the case.

"No doubt." Kai answered quickly. "It's still fuzzy, but what has come back to me..."

"Those dreams you had, before we got here?" Ray questioned, "Have you had any since?"

He nodded. "A few. I guess it's just the mind's way of unloading it all..."

Ray nodded back, that sounded plausible. Yet there wasn't anything he could really do about that.

"I'm sorry..." He repeated, stepping closer and resting his forehead in the center of Kai's shoulder blades. "If you need anything, just talk to me. Okay? I can't promise I'll be much help, but at least let me try. Let me be there for you, when you need it."

Something cracked the moment he felt his head rest on him. It felt something similar to the helpless feeling he'd had the night he came back.

A desperate need for comfort.

But why? Nothing had upset him just now. Sure, it was embarrassing to show the scars... But he felt like he was going to bubble over if he didn't do as his king commanded.

"I know why everything always hurts now. But knowing why doesn't help." He blurted out.

He spun himself back around to face him, feeling himself crumbling even more as he gently took hold of him lifted him, laying him down. It was Ray's turn to freeze up. Just stay still while Kai did... Whatever this was.

He let himself get put down on the bed, Kai being careful not to knock his ankle as he crawled on him and lowered himself down. He shouldn't be doing this. It was odd. Not appropriate. But he needed it...

He turned his head and rest his ear on his chest again. "But you do..."

Another, almost painful, lump caught in Ray's throat. Though his arms went around Kai much like last time this happened, though last time Kai was more properly dressed and he hoped to whoever would listen out there that small little detail wouldn't bother him too much.

His chest swelled at Kai's words, yet he wasn't sure what to say to that or if there was even anything to say at all. Honestly, he could fall asleep like this again. Let Kai's weight just push him into the mattress, soak up the warmth from his body heat. Before something more embarrassing could occur he needed a distraction, and fast.

"What about last night, did you have a nightmare?"

With one question, he was distracted by the horrors of his past in exchange for another kind. His face burned. Oh. There were no nightmares last night...

"Not... Not last night, no..."

"That's good." Ray smiled a little, his fingers mindlessly running through the blue strands at the back of Kai's neck.

Kai's neck went limp and his shoulders relaxed. If he could purr like Ray could, he would definitely start doing it right about now.

"Do you think they'll ever stop?"

"It's hard to say... Maybe, hopefully, over time there won't be so many. The past has a terrible way of catching up to you, in all sorts of ways. But, once you're out of here, somewhere better and where it's not in your face like this is, then you can start making better memories to dream about instead."

Kai clutched on to him harder, pressing his ear harder to his chest to deafen out the bad stuff.

"Like the coffee burgers?"

Ray chuckled, nodding a little as he picked up another piece of Kai's hair and let it drop. "Exactly, and the food fight we had in Vegas. The midnight cooking show in Robert's awful castle."

"You ripping a pillow at Roberts castle..."

"That was your fault." Ray interjected quickly, "You were trying to kill me with it."

"Whatever. You could smell feathers..."

"If you're not going to be nice then you can get off."

"I'm sorry." He spat out quickly as he latched harder.

Ray chuckled a little harder, that was more like it. He still needed that shower, to wash the stench of the hospital off of him, though his body was saying otherwise. Rest and sleep was more important, wasn't like the shower was going anywhere anyways.

He closed his eyes, resting into the bed though kept his fingers running through Kai's hair until they just stopped and his hand fell against the back of his neck. Kai lay still, listening to the soothing thudding against Ray's ribs and felt his own eyes going.

How could his head, heart and body need him in so many different ways? Just like his past, he'd need to figure it out. But for now. The peace was heaven.


	20. First Date Pt 1

**Alrighty guys, we're comin up here to the homestretch for the ending of Season 1. Once more we're not sure when Season 2 will take off, so please bear with us as we work on that little detail.**

 **Thank you for all your reviews last chapter, means the world to us. Over the course of last month this story received almost 600 views, and currently it's at 4k views in total since it's been published. Thank you, so much, to everyone who has come by and checked this out.**

 **We kind of ran away with ourselves here, but this is a 3 part chapter. Part two will be up on the 15th and part three will be up on New Years (where did the year go? Seriously...)**

 **Hope you all enjoy the insanely amount of fluff this chapter and see you guys on the 15th!  
**

* * *

They had done it, really done it. They were the world Beyblading champions, saviors of the world by stopping BIOVOLT and their plans of taking over the world with their Beyblading soldiers.

Two nights were all they had left as a family, as a team. Max would be returning to America with his mother for a while, how long nobody was certain yet. Tyson and Kenny were going home with Grandpa and Dickenson and Tyson's father, how long he was staying Tyson didn't know either. Ray would be going back to his village with the rest of the White Tigers, his wounds not as severe anymore but he had been given a bag full of pain medication to take during the healing process.

Kai, nobody knew at the moment where he'd be going and he hadn't said. Voltaire and Boris were gone, Kai was free to do what he wanted now. He and Dickenson had sat in a private meeting for almost three hours earlier, but nobody dared asked him what went on behind that closed door when he finally came out and joined them in the dinning hall for the after party.

There was a hoard of paparazzi that was promptly removed from the premises by the adults, keeping the curtains closed in the dining hall while fitting every team, aside from the Demolition Boys, for a round of food and drinks; much like the after party they had back in America.

It lasted long and well into the night, some of the bladers heading to their rooms early while those still excited over the end results of the final matches stayed to talk amongst each other.

From his spot mixed with the White Tigers, Michael, Eddy and Emily, Ray had caught sight of Kai finally leaving. In typical Kai fashion he had stayed stuck to a wall, drink in hand but had the company of Oliver for a while until he was pulled away by Enrique.

Ray's head followed him the entire time Kai swept out of the room before his body followed, something in the pit of his gut twisting. After their brief nap earlier that morning, when he returned from the hospital and Kai had slept on his chest again, they hadn't really done or said much. Ray had grabbed his much needed shower and when he came back out into the room Kai was gone to have his meeting with Dickenson.

"I'm heading up, see you guys in the morning." He barely glanced back at them, getting a chorus of goodnights at the back of his head as he quickly started out of the dining hall.

"Hey, wait up!" Ray didn't want to look like he was rushing, but in truth he was running to catch up to him down the hall before Kai reached the elevator.

Kai stopped and slowly turned, giving him a slight glare for rushing on a busted ankle.

"No need to run!" He barked back at him.

"Well, you walk too fast." Ray panted, feeling his side stinging a little from a bruise on his rib cage. "Figured I'd call it a night with you though."

"Didn't know you were following. But fine, if you want." He huffed as he waited for Ray to catch up to him.

Ray finally caught up to him, panting harder. He had never felt so winded in his life, least his ankle wasn't hurting too badly... Yet, since he decided to leave his crutch back up in their room.

"Why don't you carry me instead?" He blurted out, trying to get air into his lungs.

Kai silently went with it without a second thought, scooping him up from behind his knees and his back and walking on down the hall to the elevator.

Ray's face flushed instantly, "I was just kidding you know..."

Kai stopped and stared into his now close face. Shit... He was?

"You uh... Want me to put you down?" He muttered.

"No." Ray answered quickly, his arms having snuck themselves around Kai's neck without him even realizing it.

"M'kay." He muttered, making his feet continue on. At least he wouldn't miss this part. Making himself look an asshole.

"You um... You have a good night so far?" Ray asked, unsure what to do for the moment as Kai carried him down the hall and past curious eyes. His hands holding the back of his shirt tighter, even if the rest of his body was relaxed in Kai's hold.

"Hn... Oh yeh. Was a blast." He replied dryly and sarcastically.

Hours spent feeling judgmental side glances from everyone wondering why the hell he was even there.

Ray frowned a little, he knew that look all too well. "Well... How 'bout we get away tomorrow?" He asked, feeling his face heating up worse than what it currently was as they got to the elevator finally.

He shifted in Kai's hold since he was holding him, pressing the button for it and making himself comfortable back in his arms.

Kai cocked a brow at him. "You in any state to go anywhere?"

Ray gave him a coy smirk, "You can carry me around."

Kai snorted. "You still high off whatever they gave you?"

"I haven't taken anything yet, which I should because it's supposed to be taken with food..." Ray chuckled, "I'll be fine if we go out for a while, if you want to... That is..."

"Sure." He shrugged, "Where did you have in mind?"

"Well you said we'd go to that pond, ditch the kids and all." Ray answered as the elevator doors opened, holding tight to Kai's shirt again as he stepped in.

He pressed the button for their floor, letting the doors close.

"You um... You gonna carry me the whole way?" He chuckled again.

Kai put his head down a little, setting him on to the elevator floor. Yeh. He'd said they'd do that. Had to take a raincheck due to some backstabbing...

"Aw, I was comfy." Ray pouted, practically seeing the dark cloud coming over Kai's head now as he stood beside him and leaned against the metal railing at the back of the box as it rode up to their floor.

"Was thinking the pond would be nice for a little bit, I went to Red Square a few days ago if you want to go there with me one last time."

Kai gave a small nod. In all honesty, he wanted to just get out of the country as soon as possible. Let alone go sightseeing around his... Hometown? But, after everything he'd done, Ray's wish was his command.

"Yeh, that sounds good."

Ray actually frowned, the dark cloud getting bigger over Kai's head. He didn't want this; they had already done this once before. He didn't really want a repeat of it.

His mouth opened to speak when the elevator dinged and the doors slid open, before Kai stepped forward he tapped him on the shoulder.

"Come on, your king's ankle is hurting." He said, holding his arms out to his sides with a stupid grin on his face.

Anything to lighten the mood.

Kai looked him up and down before cracking a tiny smirk. "At your service..." He muttered as he hoisted him up again.

"Should have taken something earlier, got too caught up with everything though." Ray said, getting comfortable in Kai's arms again as he carried him out into the hall.

"Going to be a real pain when I'll have to actually walk on my own back home." He snickered.

Kai made a face at that. Despite being more than ready to leave Russia, he wasn't anywhere near ready to have him leave.

"Just don't go climbing trees or... Hunting birds."

"You have got to let that go..." Ray rolled his eyes, a laugh getting caught in the back of his throat. "If I do, I'll mail it to you though."

"Aw, like a real cat. Giving their master dead shit as presents." He smirked harder.

"I'm sorry, whose carrying who here?" Ray asked sarcastically.

"Any good master carries their pet to the vets."

Ray bit his lip, his cheeks puffing out from holding his laugh in. "Mhmm..." He nodded, swallowing the laugh before it broke free and they reached their room.

"Just toss me on the bed." He said as he shifted in Kai's hold again, getting their door unlocked and opened.

Kai followed orders, walking into their room and lowering him onto the bed carefully, rather than 'tossing'.

"Thanks." He shifted up on the bed, grabbing the white paper bags on the side table and going through them.

"Well this is stupid..." He muttered, pulling one of the bottles out and showing it to him. "I can't read this." He laughed; the labels all written out in Russian lettering.

Kai grabbed it from him, looking over it. "Take two with water."

"Thank you, again... Can I have some water?" He asked as he took the bottle back, twisting the cap off and pouring the two out.

Kai near enough dived at the mini fridge, ripping out a fresh bottle of water and thrusting it at him.

"You are the best... Whatever your title is now at this point." Ray chuckled, tossing the two pills down his throat followed by the water.

"What time did you want to go tomorrow?"

Kai shrugged, going a little red at the compliment. "Whenever you get up and get ready I guess."

Ray shrugged back, "Depends how strong this stuff is, they gave me the really good stuff in the hospital."

Kai shrugged yet again. "We'll play it by ear then. I don't exactly have other plans."

"Oliver didn't ask you out?" Ray asked with a bit of humor in his tone.

Kai tensed and shifted roughly. "No! He just talked at me!"

"Good, means I beat him to it." Ray said almost absentmindedly, taking another drink of his water.

Kai blinked at him, feeling his face and insides explode. "Wha?"

Ray lowered the water; what kind of sound was that? "Wha? Wha what?"

Kai felt himself twitch. Was this actually a date? Like actually, actually? He called it a date last time...

But they were about to leave. It didn't make sense. And yet...

"N-nothing! Sounds good." His voice cracked while his belly flipped relentlessly.

Ray arched a brow, now he seemed jumpy... Was it something he said?

"Okay." He gave him a smile, capping the bottle and kicking his shoes off the side of the bed before going to the clasps of his shirt to get ready for bed.

"Showers all yours for the night, I'd probably fall and hit my head if I tried." He said, omitting the fact he had almost done that just that morning.

"Ok." He said absentmindedly. Then proceeded to... Stand where he was.

Ray hadn't even noticed, focusing on his task of getting the three clasps undone and the tie around his waist off. Letting it just flop onto the floor beside the bed, getting himself out of his long white shirt and letting that go with the tie before he finally looked up.

"You okay?"

"Uh huh..." He let out as he shifted, "You need _help at all_?" He asked with his voice cracking.

"If you could grab my bag, really don't want to sleep in these pants again." Ray said, nodding at the bag across the room.

Kai peeled his eyes away and over his shoulder to scan for it, hurrying over to grab it for him as he'd asked and fetching it back like the good lapdog he was.

"Thanks..." Ray held back from laughing, Kai was acting really strange like the night before his battle against Bryan.

"Go shower now, I got this."

Kai couldn't hold in the Japanese urge in him to bow a little. "All right. If you're sure."

"Yeah, unless you plan on trying to help me in there too." Ray snickered as he dug through his bag between his legs.

"You need it!?" He choked as he spun back around.

"No, no I'm fine." Ray shook his head, waving him on. "Just hurry up before the bed gets too cold without your body heat."

Kai's stomach flipped. Thank god he was always pretty quick in the shower.

"Ok!" He cracked before he made a B-line for the bathroom.

Ray shook his head until it hit him... Did Kai _bow_ to him?! What was up with him tonight? Who knew...

The moment the door clicked shut he shimmied out of his dirty pants, slipping the cleaner pair on and pushed everything off the side of the bed. He'd deal with it in the morning. He pulled off his hair wrap, letting his hair loose for the night and slipped under the sheets. His body having been becoming a dead weight for some time now, only fighting it to get ready to sleep, and the second his head hit the pillow his eyes closed and he was out and down for the count.

The next morning, Kai's eyes popped open long before his usual 7am alarm. Even the sun wasn't ready to make an appearance yet. He sat up and checked on Ray, still out cold. He'd been relieved to come out the shower to find him passed out. He'd need a good night's sleep if they were going to be out and about today.

Part of him was a little disappointed though, he'd hoped he could have read a little more to him. Gotten him excited for it.

For their... Date? Kai still wasn't entirely sure what this was. Ray _said_ date. But did he mean date? Or had it just been his choice of words? What if it was a language barrier thing? A slip of phrase?

Either way, it would be their last real chance to do something together before they went their separate ways. He wanted it to be perfect, no matter what label it had.

...What if it was a date though? He had to prepare...

Not bothering to be careful slipping out of bed (why bother? The apocalypse wouldn't wake him up.) He made a dash for the bathroom. Flipping on the light, he charged at the mirror and glared into it. Much work was to be done...

He showered again, feeling like he ought to be daisy fresh for his maybe first date. Again, he didn't care about the noise of the hairdryer disturbing Ray, which was a relief. He switched it off, taking a minute to stare at the wild, fluffy mess on top of his dome. He was a fucking idiot for having it like this...

He rummaged for the brush in his toiletry bag. The one that hadn't seen the light of day in a while. He held his breath and braced himself, knowing this wouldn't be pleasant...

He went to work, dragging it through and tugging through. His bangs went straight, falling flat against his forehead and covering his eyes. He pushed them back and had a look.

Oh fuck… He looked like an Old English Sheepdog...

What if he brushed it to the side...?

NO!

Fuck, now what!?

He shivered. Still butt naked from the shower. He'd better get some clothes on. Oh god, another problem... He peered around the door; Ray still comatose. Perfect. He dived at his bag, tossing out every item, eyes scanning for the one thing he wanted...

He prayed they were clean...

YES! His lucky red boxers!

He grabbed them and his clothes for the day and made a dash back into the bathroom.

At ten Ray's eyes finally cracked open, the bed slightly cold since Kai wasn't in it beside him, slowly coming to he remembered that they were going to go out for the day. His stomach twisted a little, from hunger or nerves he wasn't very sure at the moment, as mother nature suddenly made him want to get himself out of bed.

His back popped, the medication made him sleep like a rock and in turn that made his body stiff and hurt almost worse than what it already was. He ran a hand through his badly knotted hair, hearing Kai in the bathroom the closer he got to the door and knocked on it a few times with his knuckles as a yawn broke through.

"You almost done in there?" He called out tiredly.

Kai leapt out his skin, his steady hand jolting and taking he brush across his cheek. His mouth fell open in silent horror as he saw what was a perfect triangle destroyed. And now he had to get out with it!? Why couldn't he have stayed asleep!?

"Almost!" He shrieked back. Crap... His other cheek was still naked.

Ray sighed and leant his shoulder against the wall by the door for a minute before he decided to go put some clothes on, getting his bag from the floor where he had shoved it off the bed the night before and dumped it out carelessly.

Did it really matter what he wore? As long it was warm, that's all that he cared about. Luck would have it he did have a long sleeve shirt, on top of his BBA jacket that had been given to the team. His feet were going to freeze, all he had were his slippers but there wasn't anything he could do about it.

"Alright, you fall in the toilet or something?" He asked, taking his spot back against the wall by the door once he was dressed.

Kai never took this long in the bathroom before, what was he doing?

Kai frantically scrubbed the paint off the left side of his face for the fourth time and let out a quiet whine. His face was starting to go a little red from the constant scrubbing...

"NO!"

He hid his bag under the sink along with the cloth, taking a second to step back and check himself over. Thank god he had that black sweater. Tight in all the right places. And those other pants he had, little less baggy than his teal ones.

He turned, his scarf looked better this way too, one length draped over each shoulder.

He stopped and cringed.

God, he was gay...

"Well then get out, I have to pee." Ray whined back, "And I have to brush my hair, and you know that's going to take forever."

The door ripped open. "Sorry..." He muttered, paint and brush hidden behind his back.

He knew Ray's hair would bide him enough time... And there was a mirror in the room. He kept his head down though, didn't want Ray to see him without his face.

"It's okay." Ray said as he watched him walk by, his head once more following his every movement.

Kai looked really good in black... And were those new pants? Why didn't he ever wear those before, they really brought out- he stopped himself, eyes back up from their wandering and took himself into the bathroom.

His hair curled slightly from the steam that suffocated him the second he shut the door behind him, doing what he needed before he grabbed his own bag and his brush. His hair was a mess and he was too hungry and ready to leave to bother braiding and wrapping it. Leaving it down would help keep him warm, so he tied it back in a low ponytail once all the stubborn knots had been taken care of.

He checked himself over quickly before he shrugged at himself, he looked fine, wasn't like people were going to be staring at him with Kai walking beside him all day. They'd be eyeing his captain more than him anyways...

Kai's hands were starting to tremble a little. Why!? He could put these things on perfectly with his eyes closed on any other day but today. The pressure was starting to mount. Precious little time...

"Should we just step out and find something to eat, or risk getting caught by the others by going to the dining hall?" Ray asked as he stepped out of the bathroom.

Kai's head snapped around, panic in his eyes. Fuck! He hadn't even started painting yet! If they left it too much later, they'd bump into everyone... Ray was right.

Ray gave him a questioning look, noticing the brush and paint and the faint red on Kai's cheeks. Was that what he was doing this whole time in the bathroom?

"Why don't you just go without the war paint today?" He suggested as he went to the bed, throwing his things back into his bag and slipping his shoes on.

Kai looked at him like he'd just suggested they go bird hunting together. "Don't be ridiculous." He scoffed.

Ray rolled his eyes, stepping up to him and taking the brush from him gently. "You look fine without them."

Kai's eye twitched, trying to get the brush without hurting him. "Quit it! And don't look at me!" He whined before catching himself and dying a little more inside.

He was _so_ gay...

"I've seen you without them before, you don't have your shoes on and I need to eat so I can take another pain pill." Ray huffed as he stepped away, holding the brush in his hand.

"Seriously, you look good as it is."

Kai pouted. Ray might have caught a glimpse. The outside world hadn't...

May as well be asking him to go out with his dick out. He grumbled in protest but went to go get his shoes anyway. Ray watched him go again, that was the best part of watching Kai walk away...

He shook his head, ridding himself of whatever was going on in there all of a sudden.

"Where did you want to go first, aside from getting food?" He asked as he sat the brush down and capped the blue paint lid for him, taking it back to the bathroom so he couldn't get his hands on it.

"Get some food. Let it go down at the pond, hit Red Square?" Kai suggested.

"Sounds good." Ray called over his shoulder as he went from one end of the room again to the next, getting his pain medication that he needed and pocketed it.

"You ready now?" He teased.

Kai stared blankly as he went over the checklist in his head. Hair, check. Decent outfit, check. Earring, check. Spritz of cologne, check. Lucky undies, check.

Paint... No. But he'd have to deal. Stupid Ray...

"Mmhmm."

"Then let's go, I'm starving." Ray shooed him out the door, grabbing their jackets off the hooks by the door and handed Kai's his. Catching sight of something behind the blue hair, barely peeking out through it.

"Your ear is pierced?" He hadn't ever noticed it, was it always pierced?

Kai's chest and stomach flipped as his head unwillingly tilted.

He noticed!

"This? Yeh..."

"Please tell me this is the first time you've worn that, otherwise I need to get my eyes checked." Ray chuckled as they walked down the hallway to the elevator.

Kai's breath hitched. He didn't want to admit he put it in specially.

"It is. Don't like to have it in when I'm training. Health and safety and all that..." He bullshitted.

Ray nodded, that seemed like a good enough explanation to him. "Looks good."

Kai's feet felt like they levitated off the ground a little. He kept floating til they reached the elevator until something hit him.

"Shit! Can I have the room key?" He asked bashfully.

Ray rooted in his pocket for it and gave it to him, "I'll wait here... If you're not back in ten I'm leaving you."

Kai snatched it and ran, kicking himself. He'd been so busy preening like a damn peacock, he'd left his phone and wallet in the room like an asshole. Thank god he realized then... Would have been worse if he went to pay for everything with no cash...

Ray hit the button for the elevator while he waited, hoping no one they knew was on it or fixing to come out of their own rooms. They didn't need an entourage; this was just supposed to be them. One last time...

He wiped at his eyes quickly before the tears even had the chance to accumulate in them, there was no reason for him to get all teary eyed over this again.

Kai came sprinting back down the hall, scarf flapping behind him mere minutes later. "Back! Sorry!" He panted, handing the key back, pocket heavier and full of notes ready to do whatever the hell Ray wanted with them.

"Just in time." Ray smirked as the elevator doors opened, stepping in with Kai following and hitting the button to go down.

"Lucky nobodies showed up yet, if we just run out no one will see us."

He let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god for that..."

Ray nodded, "Sleep good?" He asked, feeling like they should be talking more since they would be spending the day together and all.

Kai cracked a smirk. "Not as well as you, Sleeping Beauty. But well."

Ray smirked back, "Least I woke up before someone had to come in and kiss me."

Kai blushed and let out a weird, uncomfortable laugh as his stomach twisted. He needed to change the subject.

"I uh... There's a place not far from here that does good Syrniki by all accounts! They're like sweet cheese pancake things. Thought maybe you might wanna try it. Unless you did already? A-and they do Russian tea. Has a cinnamon stick in it. You like tea, right? Did you try it yet? What have you done since you've been here?" Kai went off at warp speed, falling over his words and not realizing his voice sounded pretty rough.

Ray blinked at him a few times, trying to take in all Kai had just spouted off. "I um... I've only been to Red Square once, and I honestly... I didn't eat much since being here..." He answered almost ashamed at himself, he hadn't really had an appetite after Kai had left the team.

"But those... Things sound good, and the tea sounds interesting enough to try."

Kai panicked. He didn't sound overly enthused. Shit, he should have had more backup plans. Stupid, stupid asshole.

"We don't have to if you don't want!" He squeaked.

"That's not what I was saying." Ray quickly jumped in, "I just didn't want to pronounce it wrong, and the tea really does sound good. I'll just follow you."

Kai arched a brow. "It's all right. Not hard to say. _Syrniki_." He repeated as he rolled the R.

A shiver ran down Ray's spine and they weren't even outside yet. "Sir-niki?"

Kai's brow got higher. Not even close. "Almost. Can you do this? _Rrrrr~_ "

Ray's limbs felt like they wanted to melt suddenly, he shook his head. Just so he could listen to him do that again.

"I can purr, not that though."

Kai frowned. He hadn't considered not everyone could do it. "Well... All you gotta do is uh..." He stopped. How did you do it? It was just natural. And he couldn't exactly let on he wasn't an expert.

"Hang on...Rrrr..." He did again to himself. And again. How did he do that?

"You gotta vibrate your tongue is all?"

Ray's skin pricked, his heart slamming against his chest. Hot damn that was a weird but nice sound. He cleared his throat to give it a try, only for the elevator doors to open. Maybe that was for the best, he didn't want to look like an idiot.

"After you." He gestured, just so he could watch him walk away again...

Kai forgot about it and walked ahead of him. He was the knight after all. "You sure you're alright with Syrniki?"

"Mhmmmmmm." Ray said mindlessly as his eyes went down, his feet only moving him to follow because he heard Kai talking to him.

Kai's face brightened. That sounded way more enthusiastic. "Cool... Oh, hang on." He let out as he bent to tie his shoelace.

Ray froze behind him, his face warming up and he couldn't look away even if he wanted to. That was a fine- carpet! That's exactly what he had been eyeing as an older man and woman walked by, giving him a weird look for his ogling and that seemed to knock him back to reality and he forced himself to walk beside Kai instead.

Kai stood himself back up, seeing Ray walk forward. He must be starving, and he was holding him up. He rushed to the door and held it open for him.

"After you..."

Ray blushed, was Kai going to check his ass out next?! He could only hope so... Maybe... Why would he though? He had frilly and petite Oliver...

"Thank you." He mocked bowed to him and swept through, hoping to god he wouldn't slip on ice and look more like an idiot.

Kai looked him up and down. Finally taking him in properly. He wasn't wearing what he normally wore either. Red really suited him...

He finally let go of the door and trotted after him. Brain scrambling for once to fill the silence rather than creating one.

"So um... You like Russia?"

Ray slipped his arms through his jacket, the cold air hitting him almost instantly.

"Honestly?" He smirked with a fang sticking out.

Kai nodded. Of course he wanted to know. Wouldn't have asked if he didn't.

"I hate the cold, so not really. It's beautiful here though, got more pointy buildings." He grinned, gesturing at the few with colorful domes that lined the streets around them.

Kai smirked. "And we both know how much you love pointy buildings..."

"I do. They'd make interesting party hats." His fanged smirk grew wider, "These ones are colorful though, makes for a better party."

Kai shook his head. "The architects will be spinning in their graves..."

"Like a beyblade." Ray laughed, "Where's this place we're going to?" Ray asked, realizing they hadn't moved from the front doors of the hotel.

Kai's face fell. Right. Food...

"It's like a ten minute walk this way. Follow me." He barked unintentionally out of habit.

"Aye aye captain." Ray joked, following after him and stepping closer beside him as a wind swept past the two.

Kai kept glancing to the side at him as they walked. They were supposed to be talking, right? They weren't talking.

"You know... Those 'pointy' domes apparently symbolize a burning candle..."

"I feel bad, you're stocked up with knowledge and I can't return the favor here."

Kai shrugged. "Was born here, I guess..." He muttered.

"So... Next time you're in China I'll play tour guide for you. Return the favor and all." Ray blushed.

Kai's shoulders tensed. "Wouldn't mind going back. Didn't get to do much sightseeing after all..."

"America either come to think of it, unless you count that BBA training place." Ray mused.

Kai made a face. "We didn't but... China is good."

Ray's face beamed, was that his way of saying he'd visit?! "Okay." His voice cracked slightly.

Kai decided to let them go silent after that. As much as he'd like to go see him, he'd be stuck in a dingy, snooty boarding school. They arrived outside a small place nestled between a few other stores.

This was it.

He opened the door and let Ray in first, talking to the waitress begging for the nice table by the window so he could look at all the pointy domes. Ray's beaming face only got brighter as they were given the window seat that gave them the wonderful view of all the pointy, colorful, domes. The tops sprinkled with snow, just like the rest of the place.

He hated the cold, but sitting there looking out at it all. It was beautiful.

"This is nice." He said, eating his words the second they left his mouth.

Low and behold, there was Oliver and Enrique. Walking together on the snow covered streets, on their own date and hopefully it stayed that way.

Oliver walked with a spring in his step. "Feels like we're in the Nutcracker, doesn't it!?" His bright eyes glittered as they wandered down the pretty street.

Enrique grinned, humming the song a little as he walked beside him. "Si, it is breath taking, we should come back at some point."

"I bet it's just beautiful in spring!" He let out before his hawk vision spotted a red headband donning a yin-yang.

"Hey, I think that's Ray!" He blurted out as he took a few more steps, eyes piercing through the window before his eyes tripled in size and glittered even harder, "AND KAI!"

"...Perfect." Enrique forced a grin as he followed and grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him back on their intended path.

"And we have an art museum to attend."

"B-but you know what they say! Eat where the locals eat! Turns out Kai's a local!" He added before feeling a sense of smugness and need to tease. "How exotic... Russian Japanese..."

"Do you want his blood type too? Leave them be, look they're having fun. Kai needs it, let Ray enjoy his last time with him. Especially after everything that just happened." Enrique said, trying to pull Oliver along. For such a small person, Oliver could really pull back.

Oliver rolled his eyes and pouted. What if he wanted to have fun with the man-cat and Hercules? No fair...

"C'monnnn, I rented out a private room for us" Enrique coaxed.

Oliver's ears twitched, his big eyes snapping back to him. "You did!?"

"Of course I did." Enrique smiled, quickly moving around him and hoisted him up under the legs and into his arms.

"Shall we be on our way now?" He asked, only slightly straining in holding him.

Oliver let out a surprised "woo!", throwing his arms round his neck and staring at him like a deer in the headlights while his heart pounded. Since when had Enrique gotten like this!?

He pointed his toes. "O-oui..." He sighed as his pale face turned red.

Ray watched quietly as Enrique took off with the pixie comfy and cozy in his arms, not having realized the entire time he was sounding like an actual cat with low rumbles and growls coming through his throat as his pupils had slit. The farther Enrique got away from them, the less tense his shoulders got and he finally relaxed into his chair.

If Kai had seen them, he didn't know. If he had been talking to him, he didn't know that either.

Kai stared anxiously with a bead of sweat hanging on his brow. What the fuck was he giving the angry eyes for!? What had he done this time!? Ray blinked a few times, his pupils going back as the noise cut off instantly as he turned back to face Kai sitting across from him.

"Mind ordering that... Syrrrniki? For me? Did... Did I do that right?" He asked, his face warming as he had done his best to roll his R's.

Kai wrung the tablecloth under the table. "Mmhmm..." He cracked. That was fucking adorable.

"I uh... Asked you twice about what topping you want and you kind of... Growled at me so... Guess you needed a minute?" He said before he chuckled awkwardly.

Ray's eyes widened, oh god! "That... That wasn't at you!"

Kai's brow lifted. Thank god for that at least. "See a bird?"

Ray's face burned and he nodded, he'd take the humiliation if it meant not having to tell him what, and more importantly who, he had seen.

"Looked like that one that pecked at our window our first night here... Was just, keeping him at bay..."

Kai's eyes narrowed. The bastard bird...

"Good job..." Was all he could think to say before changing the subject. He cleared his throat, "So uh... What topping? Strawberry? Raspberry? Blackberry? Blueberry? Mix of them all? Plain?"

"What're you getting?" Was the only thing Ray could think of to say, "Oh, and the tea. We need the tea!"

"Raspberry. I like sour stuff." He said without thinking while he scanned for the tea

"Okay, that sounds good."

Kai blinked. "You want the same as me?"

"I like raspberries, they don't grow where I come from so when I started traveling I tried them and really fell in love with them." Ray explained.

"You have a taste for sour stuff as well then." Kai said as he closed the menu and waved over the nice waitress he promised to tip generously for the table.

Ray shrugged, "Guess so." He ignored his heart racing in his chest. It wasn't that big of a deal that they liked the same thing, plenty of people liked sour stuff.

The stunning waitress sauntered over with her order pad, asking what they'd like. Kai placed their orders for two Syrniki and two teas, telling her if they were perfect, he'd make it worth their while. Ray's stomach fizzed at the Russian being spoken, not realizing that he was staring at him again as goosebumps littered his skin. Feeling hotter than he had a moment ago.

Why hadn't he noticed it before? They'd been traveling together for months, roomed together each time. The paint was Kai's thing, he got that, but he looked so good without it and that earring really did suit his style.

The waitress finished scribbling and gave them a polite nod before taking her leave. Kai's ruby red eyes left her to go back to Ray. He was looking at him weird. He have shit on his face?

"You all right?" He asked.

That seemed to bring him back to the room, this was like the night when Kai had picked him up all over again. In those strong, wonderful arms of his. Where he had been left to lay on his chest...

"Yeah, kind of hot in here..." He waved off, shaking his heavy BBA jacket off and letting it rest on the back of his chair and pulled his hair around his shoulder to get it off his burning neck.

Kai looked worried. It wasn't overly warm in here. Did he get a fever? Was it the pills? He yelled the waitress back over and told her to get some ice water ASAP, shooing her away as soon as she'd come over.

Ray watched the exchange; did he just order him vodka?! "You know I'm underage, right?"

Kai gave him a look. "What?"

"You said vodka, isn't that alcoholic?" Ray blinked back at him, maybe he misheard...

Kai took a second before his famous smirk cracked. "No... I said 'water'. Sounds similar. _Vodka_ actually translates directly in to 'little water'."

Ray wanted to smack his head on the damn table, of course Kai hadn't ordered them vodka! He was an idiot...

"That's cool."

"I'm the same age as you too, remember?" He smirked harder.

"Are we, because I feel like a toddler right now. Opening my mouth before I think." He laughed at himself, "When is your birthday?" He questioned.

"Why?" Kai asked suspiciously.

"Because I want to know." Ray shrugged, "Figured by now I should know it, don't you think?"

Kai's nose started to resemble the color of a raspberry. "August first..."

"Mines November sixth." Ray told him, hoping he already didn't know. Then again, since they had been traveling since March, it meant that both of their birthdays had passed without any of them knowing.

Kai stared back and nodded, making a mental note to... Send a card? Or something?

"You look more like a summer birthday kind of guy." He blurted out dumbly.

A maddening blush raced across Ray's cheeks. "You think so?" His voice cracked again. "I think August kind of suits you..."

Kai lifted a brow. "I project warm, sunny vibes?" He asked dryly.

Ray grinned, "Nope, not at all."

Kai smirked at him again, just as the pretty waitress came over, placing two plates down holding three perfectly circular Syrniki, topped with a mountain of fresh raspberries and powdered sugar.

Ray's mouth watered a little, he was starving. "Thank you." He hoped she understood him

"You're welcome." She replied in a heavy accent with a smile before yammering something at Kai and leaving.

"She's gonna bring our tea in just a minute." He translated as he suddenly got nervous. What if he thought this was gross?

"Go ahead! While it's fresh..."

"I keep forgetting about the tea..." Ray chuckled quietly as he cut the tiny pancake looking thing in half and bit into it.

It was... Different, but in a good way. He gave his approval by nodding, getting into the next bite without hesitation.

Kai released the breath he'd been holding. Thank god...

He went to his own, feeling a bit odd. He knew he liked these, but couldn't recall ever eating one. The waitress came over quickly with two tall glass cups filled with almost orange clear liquid, a slice of lemon on the top with a stick of cinnamon poking out of it and set it down for them.

"So, do I stir the cinnamon stick in it?" Ray asked as he pulled the cup closer to him, it smelled good.

"You can take it out if you want. I do." He told him as he removed his own.

He knew he liked this too. Fruity and spicy.

Ray copied him, taking his out. He figured he'd just do what Kai did, he knew how this sort of stuff worked and figured if they already liked sour things he'd like this too. He took a sip, really getting a taste for the flavor as his eyes beamed.

"This is really good; how do you say thank you in Russian?"

Kai held his cup to his mouth and blew, " _Spasiba_." He told him before taking a sip.

Ray grinned a little, that one seemed pretty easy to say. " _Spasiba_ , Kai." He gave a slight toast before taking another sip of his own tea.

Kai's face got longer as his heart slammed. That was _really_ cute. He rarely thought anything was cute. Except Max… And yet Ray had managed it twice in a morning.

Ray sat his tea down and went back to finishing his food, they didn't have all day since he had slept in pretty late. Every now and then he'd glance up at his date, every time another blush racing across his cheeks and hoping it wasn't noticeable.

Kai set his cutlery down. Damn, that was good... He rested his chin against his hand. Ray seemed to have gone quiet.

"You all right? Tired?"

Ray shook his head as he finished his food, getting distracted by the scenery outside the window and what was sitting in front of him more than he cared to count.

"No, I'm alright. You ready to go to that pond?" He asked, finishing his tea to wash down the food.

Kai's red eyes lit up. "Yeh!" He let out a little more excited than he normally would allow.

Ray chuckled quietly to himself, damn he was adorable when he was excited.

"Then let's go." He urged, they needed to pay the bill.

Kai jumped out his seat before pausing. "...On a scale of 1-10 how good were the Syrniki?"

"Nine and a half, could have used some cocoa powder." Ray joked as he pulled his jacket back on.

Kai let out a coy chuckle, taking that as the green light to tip very handsomely. He thanked the pretty waitress, slamming a bunch of notes down on the counter and telling her to pass on his thanks to the chef. Ray did a double take back at the table and all that money Kai had just body slammed down on the table, he wasn't that surprised after learning everything and then it hit him.

All those times he made cracks at people who came from money, he didn't know at the time, and learning it hadn't changed his opinion of Kai in anyway. Was it even worth apologizing over though?

" _Spasiba_." He grinned at their waitress as he passed by her, following after Kai quickly to catch up to him again. "Think the apricot juice is warm this time of year?" He joked as they stepped outside.

Kai smirked. "If it is, it's proof Satan still hangs around that pond."

"I mean, we are going there." Ray nudged him, laughing a little at his own joke.

"Very true, hell beast." He grinned.

Ray laughed louder, shaking his head as they started down the street for the pond. Following beside him close enough their shoulders almost touched, part of him not even realizing he was walking that close to him because he was just focused on staying warm.

As they walked he took in more of the scenery around them, the people out walking and the couples that were out there together. Through the thin crowd he saw familiar faces, though none had seen them back.

"Can I ask you something?" He broke the silence as they reached the pond finally.

Kai sat himself down on an empty and thankfully snowless bench. Ray needed to rest a little.

"Sure." He said as he nodded at the bench for him to join him.

Ray quickly followed the order, getting close to him again as he watched the few people out on the frozen pond ice skating around the enormous Christmas tree that had been put up in the middle of it.

"Where are you going to be heading off to tomorrow?" He asked without really looking at him.

Kai tensed hard. Keeping his own eyes fixed straight ahead at the pond and folded his arms, "Japan."

"Please tell me you got a seat away from Tyson." Ray snickered, "I won't be there to stop you from killing him."

"Not on the same flight." He muttered at him. He didn't want to talk about any of this really.

"Think mines the last to go, out of everyone's... If you're not on the same flight though." Ray turned to him with a brow slightly raised, hoping he'd give him the time he would be leaving.

"Mine's early evening."

"So, mine is last then..." Ray shifted a little, he seemed upset and he didn't know why.

Kai's head wanted to turn, but forced it to keep looking straight. "What time is yours?"

"Think Lee said it was seven that we'll be boarding, gonna be interesting seeing those four on a plane." He chuckled.

"Hn. Mom gets to see everyone off then..." He answered quietly. This sucked...

"Don't remind me..." Now his own mood was dropping down, wanting to kick himself. Why did he keep doing this? Keep putting his foot in his own mouth, why it was suddenly so hard to talk to him he didn't know.

Kai gripped his arms hard as his body clenched on him. Just when he'd gotten used to being around them all, around him, he had to go back to being by himself. This time, _completely_ alone. For the first time in his life, it didn't appeal to him.

His eyes watered. "I'll miss you..." He blurted out.

Small tears rolled down Ray's cheeks, he couldn't hold them back even if he tried now. "I'll miss you too."

A few of his own slipped over the corners of eyes. "You guys uh... Still don't know what the internet is huh?" He asked with a wobble in his voice.

Ray cracked a small smirk as he shook his head, "Not yet, Lee says they're trying to put in a phone though. And I can get letters from the outside."

His head finally snapped to the side as his trickling eyes widened. "You can!?"

"Yeah, I already gave the kids the address if they wanted to write to me when they gave me theirs last night at the party. I have a paper for you, back in the hotel." Ray answered as he finally wiped his cheeks clear of his tears before they froze to his skin.

Kai straightened himself, his eyes wanting to stream even more. "Oh... Thanks. Cool. If I ever have time I think I might..." He brushed off.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted it, it's why I didn't bring it up." Ray muttered as he looked out at the pond again.

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked with a frown. The hell!? The other assholes got it. He should have been first... Being roomies and all.

Ray shrugged, "Because you didn't tell us where you were going, didn't think you wanted any of us to know."

Kai shrunk into himself. He was almost right. He didn't want many people to know. "I'm being sent to a boarding school..."

Ray's head snapped back to him, "You're being _sent_? Like, you have no say in the matter?"

Kai shrugged. "Dickenson is the only one who volunteered to sign up for guardianship. Got a lot going on and travels a lot. I can't be home schooled anymore. Came up with the grand plan to send me somewhere I can stay permanently..." He said trying to hide the sadness in his voice.

"You could have come with me, would have been better than being forced somewhere you didn't want to go." Ray said without really thinking how that sounded until it was out in the open.

Kai's heart hurt even more. If he could, he would in a heartbeat. "Well..." He shrugged nonchalantly, "It'll be good. Get my own room, no one to bother me. Class is class so..." He brushed off,

Ray's nose curled a little, that sounded gross. "Maybe I can shove you in a bag last minute, or kick Kevin out of his seat and you two trade places. Some proper education would do him good."

Kai smirked. He'd pay to see Kevin in amongst those guys hissing at the math 'professor'.

"You remember back in China when I twisted my ankle? That was him, he also caused a landslide. That's why we had to climb the mountain in the first place." Ray went off, partially just to avoid their moods dropping with the countdown happening to when they would really have to say goodbye.

Kai tensed more. "He _what!?_ "

"Yup, Mariah told me when I was in the hospital. Was his way in trying to get us disqualified early on." Ray shook his head, "Lee forced him to apologize to me last night at the party."

Kai curled into himself a little. Should have gone to town on the little creep when he had Black Dranzer...

"I hope you punched him..."

"I kicked him in the ankle, same one that got twisted on me. Made him cry." Ray smirked devilishly.

Kai let out an equally devilish chuckle. "Atta boy..."

"Want to head to the square now, before our asses freeze on this bench?" Ray asked, hoping his hadn't already done that.

"No warm apricot juice?" He asked playfully.

"I'll have plenty of that when I get home, thanks." Ray shook his head and went to get up, finding himself actually stuck to the bench. Had it been wet? Why hadn't he noticed?

"Kai?" His voice squeaked as his face paled, "I'm stuck..."

Kai cocked a brow as he got up with ease. How the hell had he managed that!? Oops... He hadn't given him the spot with ice had he?

"Ah, you won't have frozen that bad. Here." He offered as he held his hands out.

Ray grabbed his hands; his face burning at the contact and went to pull himself up as Kai pulled back to get him unstuck. Luckily Kai was right, it wasn't that bad and the back of his jacket was spared from becoming a part of the bench until spring. With the momentum he hadn't counted on the ice and snow on the ground, his right foot going out behind him that landed him with his face ending up crashing into Kai's chest.

He didn't know why he did what he did next, but as Ray faceplanted his chest, knocking him back a little, he threw his arms round him. Despite the cold air, Ray's entire body warmed with Kai's arms going around him. Like back in the castle before they were impaled, like the night Kai slept on his chest when he came back to the team, and the night he ended up right where he currently was.

His own arms went around him, pulling him closer as he turned the embarrassing moment into something better for the time being. He was really, really, going to miss him. Kai stood still and tried to calm his ever watering eyes. He wanted to stay like that much longer, but it got to a point where passerby's were staring.

He cleared his throat. "So um... Red Square?" He asked.

He wanted to ask him if he'd carry him again because truth be told, he was freezing and it was like Kai was his own personal heater. Sadly, he bit his tongue and pulled away with a small nod. Hoping he wasn't crying like a damn baby again over everything.

"Sure, think those Syrniki have settled enough. Unless they froze in there like the rest of me."

Kai nodded quietly and lead the way, hoping Red Square would be less of a mood kill. So much for literary sightseeing. Turned in to mushy sap. Ray followed him quietly, every thought he had on what to talk about he shoved down. Unable to pick on one thing to talk about, or even crack a joke about at the moment.

Maybe if somebody slipped on ice it would break the sudden dark cloud hanging over their heads, and like a godsend some stupid poor soul did almost that right in front of them through the small crowd they had been weaving through.

"Oh man that smarts!" Tyson's voice cried through the crowd.

"I told you not to run!" Kenny's small, annoyed voice cried back at him.

Kai stopped in his tracks and felt his eye twitch in a hot second. _Them_. Ray couldn't stop the giggle as he watched Kenny and Tyson's grandfather trying to get him back up on his feet, the people nearby just walking around them as Gramps started slipping and falling with Tyson before Bruce came to the rescue.

"It's going to be a Granger pileup with a Kenny pancake if Chief doesn't move." He chuckled, watching from afar and tugged on the sleeve of Kai's jacket, seeing a break in the crowd they could use as cover to avoid being seen.

Kai had similar ideas. He grabbed the wrist that tugged his sleeve and pulled him, slipping behind the crowd with his head down a little to get the hell out before someone ruined everything.

Ray's face flushed at the... Wrist holding? Had Kai ever done that before? No, he was the one always pulling and tugging him along wasn't it? He couldn't remember as he felt like steam was fixing to escape through his ears as his face got redder, trying to keep up with him and not slip and fall on the snow and ice again either. He didn't want a Hiwatari-Kon pileup.

Safely out of sight of the apes, Kai stopped, releasing Ray's wrist. The slight adrenaline falling, he realized he now had to think of something impressive to do with him.

"So..." He stalled as he looked around. There had to be something good. His eyes lit up at a street sign. Perfect...

"You uh... You like art? There's a good museum not far from here." He suggested hopefully. No way would they be bothered by Tyson in there. Too cultured.

"You taking me to another palace of dicks?" Ray snickered before nodding, "Sure, why not give it a try? Might learn something."

Kai smirked and shrugged. "I'm sure there'll be a cock or two... How about this? If we come face to face with a dick and one of us laughs, they buy coffee."

"Oooo, you're on." He held his hand out to shake on it, Kai was going to lose with the first dick they came across.

Kai arched an amused brow and shook. Thank god for penises. Always lighten the mood.

"After you." Ray gestured for him to lead the way; he couldn't read any of these signs.

Kai resisted the urge to hold his arm out for him and turned on his heel, leading the way down the snow dusted streets. He kept the pace slow, didn't want to tire him out. Soon enough, they came to a large stone building with long pillars guarding the entrance.

"Here it is. The Pushkin Museum of Art."

"It's nice." Ray took in the outside, eyes carefully grazing over everything and trying to take it in all at once.

"Let's get in before you got a kitty popsicle on your hands." He said, stepping up to get through the doors and hopefully the heat.

Kai rolled his eyes. Ray said the lamest shit. He did have a point though. It was cold enough for his nuts to freeze.

Ray waited for him inside, looking around again at everything and liking the fact that it was warmer in there. He saw the look on Kai's face, knowing his joke fell flat and stepped up behind him as they got in line for their tickets to go in.

"I'm serious. Here feel my fingers, they're frozen." He said, slipping his fingers up under the back of Kai's scarf and touched the back of his neck.

Kai let out a gasp at the sudden block of ice touching his skin, his shoulders hunching up like a kitten being picked up by the scruff.

"The _fuck_!?" He shrieked out in surprise, in a pitch that he didn't know he could produce.

Ray bit his lip, "I told you. And I've had them in my pockets this whole time." He whined out.

"Buy some damn gloves!" He bit back.

"Why would I do that when I can just do this?" Ray asked as he slipped his other hand up in there, releasing a content sigh. "Like an oven."

" _OHMYGODSTOP!_ " Kai squealed as the second ice block attacked his neck, making him squirm.

Further away in the cafeteria, light purple eyes scanned as ears twitched, picking up the high pitched sound that sounded weirdly familiar. He located the source, feeling his chest swell to bursting point with glee as he got up from his seat, abandoning his cappuccino... And date, in a flash.

Enrique blinked a few times as he turned back from checking out the blonde at the counter, seeing that Oliver's seat was empty. Where did he go now?! He pushed away from the table, grabbing their cups and going on the hunt for him. Following the weird cries coming from the main entrance hall where it sounded like someone was trying to hogtie a pig.

Kai's voice settled, going in to more of a scolding for Ray making a scene in a sophisticated place like that. "I will turn your ponytail around and go right back home!" He warned.

"Just one more second, the feelings finally coming back to them." Ray held back from laughing, people were looking and he knew this looked weird but it was really warm under that scarf.

"I swear to _god_ , Ray!" He squirmed.

"KAAAI! RAY!" An excited voice distracted.

Ray's hands jerked out from under the warm oven that was Kai's scarf, his eyes slitting instantly. Why?! Why was _he_ here?!

"Great..." He muttered in a low growl.


	21. First Date Pt 2

**Merry December 15th guys! Time to update this bad boy, two more chapters left. Can't believe it's come this far, blood, sweat, and tears have gone into this on both our ends and you love for it all has been so worth it.**

 **Still we're not sure as of yet when V-Force will kick off, we're working on it best we can.**

 **For those of you who are frequent flyers with me, I apologize sincerely for lack of updates on my end here. I'm working on what I can when I can and hope to have a buttload of updates for you guys before the new year.**

 **Without further ado, enjoy the show!**

 **Also, they are in a real museum that is located in Moscow, the artwork that we describe it real and you can even see it for yourself if you google the Pushkin Museum.**

* * *

Kai straightened himself up. "Hi!" He burst out before clearing his throat, "I mean, hey..." He said in a cooler tone.

Oliver's eyes went wide and bit his lip slightly, taking in his different appearance. "Ooooooh... Just when I thought you couldn't get any more handsome..."

Kai felt his face flush as the petite, pretty Frenchman stepped closer and scanned him.

"I told you, you were a diamond... Without that paint, it's like you're showing your inner beauty..." He went off, "I like the piercing too... Suits you..."

Kai swooned on the inside. He noticed!

Ray didn't know whether he should agree with him openly or not. He had told him that already before they left! He was the one that told him to leave the war paint, and he noticed the earring first!

Off in the distance, coming through an archway, he saw Enrique coming up looking around as if he was on the look for his lost pixie. Good, meant he could drag him back from whatever painting Oliver sprang out of and shove him back in it.

"Hey, Enrique!" He called to him, waving him over to hurry the hell up.

Enrique caught sight as his stomach dropped once he realized that Oliver had found them, why did they have to be here?!

He walked up to join them as they looked to be still waiting in line for their tickets, it was a slow process and lucky for him he had bought his and Oliver's in advanced.

"Fancy seeing you boys here, you two have a good breakfast?"

Kai arched a brow at him. How'd he know about that? "Good. Thanks." He replied coolly.

"You two looked like you were in a hurry to get somewhere, otherwise I would have waved at you through the window." Ray shrugged a little while he lied through his teeth, "How's your date going?" He asked, making sure to look at Oliver specifically.

Kai's head snapped between them. They saw them!? They were on a date?!

Oliver beamed. "Better now it's become a double one!"

Ray narrowed his eyes, "Mmmm, that's okay. We're trying to keep this a secret from the kids. If there's more people, we risk getting seen and all." His eyes shifted to Enrique, seeing him looking upset.

"Besides, you two look good together on your own."

Enrique's mouth dropped; he was not expecting that.

Oliver stuck out his bottom lip. "But we have our own private room! Would be a shame if you guys didn't get to enjoy the museum like we did!" He said before batting his lashes at Kai, "Besides... Would be nice to have some more beautiful things to admire..."

Ray rolled his eyes, of course they did. Rich bastards... "It wouldn't be very private if we intruded, maybe we can do a double date another time?"

Kai opened his mouth as he spoke. "Sounds good to me!"

Enrique took the opportunity with the slight confusion to grab Oliver by the shoulders, "Then we'll set it for another time, you two enjoy the rest of your date. See you boys around!" He cheered off happily, dragging Oliver away from them again.

Kai watched the green haired pixie go. God, he could do so much better than that Italian asshole...

Ray waved them off with a smug grin on his face and turned back to Kai, pushing him along the line and filling in the large gap that had been made from them being distracted.

"C'mon, we still have a bet to finish."

Kai followed. His ego-booster now gone; he turned his attention back to his other date. And he had a bet to win...

Ray glanced back at him, feeling Kai's eyes on him for some reason and gave him a small smile. Wondering what the staring was all suddenly about, were they in a silent staring contest now?

They moved with the line again, every now and then he'd look away only for his eyes to come back and fall on Kai beside him. Kai didn't realize he was even staring. He just liked watching him looking around. He looked like he was enjoying this? At least, his orangey, amber eyes gave off that he was.

His belly bubbled. Did he just smile at him!? The hell was he smiling at him for? Was he supposed to smile back?

Nah. That'd be weird.

They stepped up again, two people left before them and they finally could get in and then hopefully dodge Oliver and Enrique during their stay. It would be like another game of hide and seek, first they had to avoid the kids and now they had to avoid the Europeans...

"He wasn't wrong... At least..." He mumbled quietly, finally becoming the second in line for the tickets.

"Hn?" Kai asked absentmindedly as he got brought out of his staring.

"What he had said to you." Ray answered, in that same low quiet mumble as he found one of the pillars off to the other side of him very appealing at the moment.

Kai's veins revved up. "He say something? I wasn't really... Really listening..." His voice cracked.

Ray rolled his eyes, was he really going to have to tell him what Oliver said? Wait, he had told him the same thing before they left the hotel! If it gave him brownies points though... No, that wouldn't work. Kai liked Oliver... Right?

"Never mind then, it's not important." He settled on saying, and lucky him they were next to get their tickets and pulled him up to the counter quickly.

Kai swallowed the disappointment. He must not have meant what he thought he had... Welp. Walking bank account he was for the day.

Ray stood back as Kai handled getting their tickets, not understanding a damn thing but loved every bit of the exchange going between him and the burly, gruff, looking man behind the glass and counter. Finally they had them, Kai handing his over to him while he held onto a map of the place.

"Ready to lose?" Ray nudged him in the arm, grinning like mad.

Kai smirked at him. "I'm afraid I don't know what that word means. Not in my vocabulary."

"Might want to make some room then, cause you are going to lose so bad." Ray teased as they handed over their tickets and finally stepped through.

Kai rolled his eyes playfully. He was caught in a funny moment in Italy, granted. But that was because he caught him off guard. There was no way it'd happen again...

Right there in the first room, low and behold was a marble statue of a man in his birthday suit. Several other patrons circling around it, some admiring the busts that were placed against the stairs that sat to the back of the statue. Ray eyed it for a minute, it was too soon to start. Not to mention, something else had caught his attention.

He had no idea what it was, but it took up most of the wall across from the statue in an arch with carvings along it. It was stunning, and odd all at the same time with an iron gate that blocked them from going through it into another room.

What was most odd, was the sudden urge he had to touch it.

Kai stared at the marble wang and dug deep. He couldn't lose within seconds of walking in. It was a replica of Michelangelo's David. A world renowned work of art. Laughing at it would be childish and disrespectful.

...That ball sack though...

He turned to check if Ray had cracked a smile, only to find him wandering off already. He shrugged a little to himself, thinking how poor his game was if he wasn't even going to make a joke about the tiny cock, and followed.

"Do you know what this is?" Ray asked as he gestured at the wall... Thing...

Kai stuttered. He had absolutely no idea. It was an arch. Had some carvings in it...

His feathers ruffled. Not once had he admitted he didn't know something and he'd be damned if today would be the day. Not on the last day!

"It's... It's an arch built buy a very famous Russian architect. Hundreds of years old..." He pulled out his ass while he scanned it, "The figures he carved into it are... Are... Christ's followers and protectors." That sounded good, right?

Ray nodded along, that was good and all. He checked over his shoulder, making sure no one was looking and carefully reached out to touch it.

"RAY!" Kai half squeaked, half yelled as his heart exploded, throwing his hand out to grab his wrist and stop him before they got tackled by security.

Ray gave him a coy smirk, "I just wanna touch it, I'll be real quick." His smirk got bigger as he tugged his hand out of his hold and touched the surface of the arch thing.

Welp... That was boring. "Okay, all done." He put his hand back to his side, carefully glancing around again and seeing the coast was clear.

Kai's face was as white as the naked statue with the carrot dick, heart slamming. What a rebel...

Ray glanced around, seeing another smaller arch thingy behind the stairs, "Oh look, another one." He went to move towards it.

"Ray NO!" He scolded like a dog that looked like it was fixing to pee on the rug, taking off after him.

Ray smirked over his shoulder at him, seeing him get riled up over such a small little thing and took himself up the stairs instead.

"Relax Kai, you're too uptight."

Kai scowled. "You can't touch stuff! It's the rules! Look, there are posters everywhere and that security guard looks like he's killed a man before!"

"You'd be able to handle yourself against him." Ray said as he glanced at the guard, he really did look like he had killed someone before.

Kai stopped and blinked, his boys wondering if now was the time to flex.

Ray thought he was that tough?

At the next floor Ray just kept moving, glancing around at everything and weaving through the crowds. There were more statues in small glass cases and now paintings hanging just about everywhere. It was pretty, a little too crowded, but at least they were out of the cold.

Kai tried his best to keep up, multitasking between looking at the artwork he'd paid for them to see and keeping track of Ray. Too many people for his liking. And where the hell did Ray keep disappearing to!?

Ray paused behind a small crowd that had formed around a small bronze looking statue inside a glass case in the corner of the room, all he could see was the man's face above the heads in front of him. He wanted to see if this one would be it, make sure it was up to par with all the ideas in his head on how to get Kai to crack.

Hopefully he wasn't uptight anymore about touching the arch thing, if he was that might set him back on winning this bet.

Slowly he was able to move up, golden eyes raking down the statue until they stopped. Where was his thing?! It was just an empty space! The poor bastard...

Kai looked around frantically. How hard could it be to find a Chinese dude with hair down to his knees!? Finally, his eyes clipped him. He stopped himself from breaking into a run, walking over and tapping him on the shoulder. So much for a date if he kept leaving him behind!

"They hacked it off, Kai... It's gone." Ray told him in a distressed voice, knowing it was him by the smell of his cologne.

"What?" He bit at him, annoyed he kept getting left in the crowd.

Ray gestured up at the poor sob, "They took it from him, he's a eunuch, and then they put him in here to show off his shame. The poor dickless bastard." Ray held that same, sad and distressed tone.

Kai's eyes went to the glass case and traveled down the bronze statue.

Wow... He was right.

"He looks like an old timey Ken doll..."

"I don't know what that is. Think they ripped it off to save the children's innocence, or too big to fit in the glass box?"

Kai squinted. There was a very detailed carving of a mass of bronze pubes. And a pair of nuts.

"Maybe he's a grower rather than a shower?"

"Where's it gonna grow from? It's not there at all." Ray leaned a bit closer to look at the statue, there was something in its left hand.

"They ripped it off and made him hold it." He pointed out what he was looking at.

Kai frowned and looked at the statues hand. His lip quivered to fight a smirk, "Ray... That's an apple."

"That's what they _want_ you to think."

Kai arched a brow. "You blind!? Look at the girth on that thing! That would split a man in half- I mean woman!" He corrected quickly, hoping no one around them understood them.

Ray looked at it some more and back to Kai, holding in a smirk. "What a way to go."

"Death by dick..." Kai shook his head.

Ray shrugged, "Could be worse." He moved on, dammit. He was sure he almost had him.

Kai followed him, feeling smug. He resisted...

Somehow they found themselves in another room, which looked more like a hall with naked statues galore. Pressed up against the walls or sitting in the middle of the room, there were plenty of small little carved peckers just waiting to be made fun of in there.

Kai's eyes widened. His closeted fantasy... But there were more important things at hand. Like winning the bet.

"Pick one." Ray said, gesturing at the statues lined along the wall.

Kai tapped his chin with his finger. Which was the most ripped with the smallest junk?

"This one..." He pointed out, showing a guy leaning against a tree in a pose that looked like he was trying and failing to pick up chicks.

"Good choice." Ray followed him to stand in front of it, taking a slight step back so his face wasn't directly in front of the guys junk.

He took him in a little, he had a cloth that was carved to make it look like it was draped over his arm instead of where it needed to be. Least he was proud of his little guy.

"Think it shrunk because of the cold, or he saw Boris walk by once?"

Kai shuddered. The thought made his own retract back inside him. "Probably a little of column A, little of column B... You think back then this was considered hung?"

"I pity everyone back then, if that was the case." Ray tilted his head, "Maybe he's a grower? Least there's something to grow this time."

"He even chose a baby tree to lean against."

"Had to compensate."

"Could have chosen a bigger tree then..."

"Might have scared whoever he's trying to pick up." Ray glanced at the one to their left, "He probably stole the one he wanted, then put it up between them so he didn't have to look at tiny over here. Should have just covered it up, even if there isn't much to really see."

Kai raised a brow. "I respect him. Happy with what little God gave him. Could have been bitter about it and tried to take over the world. But instead, this guy... Perseveres."

Ray glanced at him; oh it was so wrong to bring that up but Kai had just set himself up there. "That explains it then."

Kai glanced at him a minute before going back to admiring the tiny view.

"How much do you think someone would pay to ride that?" Ray asked in a neutral tone.

Kai tilted his head from side to side. "Well... I mean wouldn't be much of a ride... Now if he was gonna be on the receiving end..."

"It's not the size that matters, it's how you use it." Ray argued back.

Kai snapped his darkening eyes to him. "How would you know?"

Ray blinked at him a few times before he cracked a coy smirk, "I don't kiss and tell Kai." Hopefully he knew he was only playing with him; he hadn't even had his first kiss yet.

Kai's brow twitched. "Like someone back in the village or...?"

Ray pretended to zip his lips closed as he stepped back from him, going off to find another statue to try and win their bet.

Kai huffed. He hated it when he went all smarmy like this. "Fine. None of my business, and not like I care anyway..." He grumbled as he walked away from the poorly endowed statue.

Ray went across the room from the hooker statues to one on a giant slab, it was laying down on its side almost with its legs closed. He didn't want to look at it too hard but the moment he had stepped up to it his jaw almost hit the floor. That thing was huge!

"Found Moby Dick..." He muttered.

"Mhmm." Kai groaned out in a bored tone, pointedly not looking at Ray or the statue.

Ray glanced at him; he wasn't even looking now! "Must be too heavy, it's why he's on the ground. See, it's not all about size after all." That was the best he could do, Kai looked like he'd rather be anywhere else now and he didn't know why.

Kai barely graced him with another 'mhmm'. Oh sure... Ray just had to be Mr. Popular... _Look at me and my girl hair, I'm charming as fuck._

Off to the side, coming into the hall Enrique clocked the two of them standing in front of the statue and stopped short of walking in with Oliver beside him. Once more unable to keep him still in their own private room for much longer, he had followed the Frenchman through the entire place in search of Kai and Ray.

He tapped Oliver on the shoulder, directing his attention towards the two and followed him to stand behind them as Ray finished his attempt at getting Kai to crack.

"Pffft..." Enrique blew out, holding his side as what Ray had said got to him and he couldn't hold it in.

Kai's head turned and nearly cracked off his neck, ignoring the strain and using the pain to fuel his glare at the familiar, dickish laugh.

Ray turned to Enrique who had tears in his eyes, arching a brow as he watched him clutch his side as if it was hurting him. It wasn't that funny...

Maybe the guy was trying to get Oliver jealous again because he was laughing at his joke? Ray was not in the mood to play that stupid game again, why wouldn't Enrique just man up?

"It wasn't that funny..."

"You making fun of some historical treasure is hilarious, Ray." Enrique said as he wiped a tear from under his eye.

Oliver made a face like he could smell something gross. "It's awfully immature to laugh at fine art like that..."

Enrique and Ray rolled their eyes collectively, "Good thing you weren't in the Sistine with us then." Ray muttered under his breath.

"Ray's right though, the only thing the poor man can get up is that. Why on earth did they make it so big? Compensating for themselves, I'd guess." Enrique said as he stepped closer to inspect Moby Dick, effectively putting himself between Kai and Ray.

Ray fought a smile, that was actually pretty good.

Kai turned his back and skulked off in a heartbeat. Once again, this just kept on getting worse. Oliver's smiling eyes grinned as he skipped over to him, sliding his hand loosely around his chiseled arm to link with him.

"So... What's your favorite kind of art?" He asked as he followed along beside him.

Ray and Enrique watched them go off, both of them frowning and turning as green as Oliver's hair.

"You owe me a coffee." Ray said pointedly.

"Coffee?" Enrique turned back at him.

"Kai and I had a bet, whoever laughed over a dick bought the other coffee. You laughed, so you owe me a coffee."

"Well then, shall we be off?" Enrique asked as he held his hand out to him like they had done back at Robert's castle.

Ray looked at it for a second before his eyes shifted up to Kai and Oliver already on the other side of the room, taking up Enrique's offered hand with a defeated sigh. Might as well.

Oliver listened to Kai tentatively, his eyes glancing at the blonde hair only for his face to fall flat at the sight of him hand in hand with the man cat and leaving.

His pale face burned as his insides swelled with raging lava. "French art you say!? Well, what a coincidence! The private room we rented out has plenty! Real beauties. LETS GO." He growled in a tone that even startled Kai, making him shrink a little as he got dragged all of a sudden.

"I-I said Italian..." Kai stuttered as he pulled back a little, looking around to see where Ray went.

Oliver's eyes blazed brighter than Kai on a rampage. "I heard _French_..."

* * *

"You really didn't have to buy me a coffee, Enrique." Ray gave him a small look of appreciation at least for his efforts as Enrique sat down at the table with him, two cups of the dark caffeinated liquid in each hand.

"A bet is a bet." Enrique chimed with a grin that lasted a minute, "So tell me, are you two actually on a date or just wanting to ditch the others one last time?"

Ray's face flushed slightly, he kept calling it a date but it wasn't really a date in the sense Enrique was probably thinking. Kai had said he'd take him to the pond before the Black Dranzer issue, he was just making sure he kept to his word on it. That's all this was.

"Not really, I've already told you anyways. I don't like him like that." Ray scoffed as he fought down the blush, leaning back into his chair more as he once more lied through his teeth.

"It's just… He wanted to show me this place that's in this book of his, figured we'd make the most of our last day together."

Enrique's grin came back, "But why alone?" He teased.

"Well, everyone else has family here with them. Saw Tyson with his dad and grandpa and Max is spending time with his mom, so ya know… Worked better that way if we just went off without them." Ray stuttered around his answer.

Enrique nodded a little before his grin turned into more of a sly one, "But you also have your friends from your home, why not spend the time with them?"

"I'll have plenty of time to spend with them when I get back, I don't know if I'll ever see Kai again." Ray answered quickly with a slight frown, "And it's been nice, he's less uptight when it's just us."

"Is that so?" Enrique leaned forward on the table with his elbows, resting his chin on the top of his hands. "You must be very special to him then."

"I doubt it." Ray shook his head, "I mean, you and I sitting here is a pretty obvious indicator to that." He said with a slight bite in his tone.

Enrique's grin got swiped off his face instantly, frowning just as hard as Ray was. "I couldn't keep him still, trust me, I tried."

Ray's brow rose, "Your way of keeping him to yourself, or to finally man up?" He teased back. Since Enrique kept wanting to make him squirm, he was going to return the favor.

"I haven't had the right things to say, every chance I get it gets lost somewhere." Enrique explained in a more saddened tone.

Ray nodded like he understood, feeling for the poor rich bastard. "Don't rush it, when it comes up again I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"And what of you?" Enrique asked while wiggling his brows.

"I told you!" Ray yelled back, quickly reeling it in once he realized he had drawn curious stares towards them.

He shifted in his seat, unable to fight down the maddening blush on his cheeks this time as he played with the ends of his hair that fell over his shoulder.

"I… I actually don't know… I mean… It's kind of weird, if you think about it." He mumbled, avoiding looking up from his fingers because he didn't want to look at the smug grin Enrique was probably wearing now.

"You know, before I would have thought it weird. The two of you, or you with a guy at all to be honest. I even told Oliver that when we saw you back in Italy. The more I've seen the two of you, the more I can picture it though."

"Well… I'm Bi, so… And when did you see us in Italy?" Ray questioned as he looked up at him, his stomach twisting at everything else Enrique had said to him.

"You two were in a café, he was wearing your shirt." Enrique explained vaguely, as if he was having a hard time pinpointing the time he was talking about.

"Same day Tyson beat me, and then Oliver invited your team for dinner. Kai left because of Tyson and then you went after him."

"I didn't go after him, Tyson just pissed me off!" Ray argued back, "…I didn't even know you two were there."

"We were sitting right outside, watching you two." Enrique informed with another smug grin, "Oliver thought you two were on a little date."

"We weren't, he just showed up at the Vatican and Max had left me on my own. So we stuck together through it." Ray explained with another blush, "And we got a drink afterwards, it's not that big of a deal." He shrugged it off.

"So this would be your second date then?"

"I um…" Ray thought for a moment, was that time even considered a date or just coincidence that Kai happened to be there and they went for drinks afterwards?

"I don't think so… This would be our first, since we planned it and all." He squeaked out.

"Ohhh, so you are on a date then?"

"I don't know! Okay?! I… Look, I don't know what's going on but maybe you're right." Ray huffed, looking back down at his lap. "I really don't know…"

Enrique gave him a soft look of sympathy, "It's hard isn't it? Finally getting close enough to him and then having to say goodbye the next day."

"It's not just hard… It sucks…" Ray choked, hoping he could keep his tears at bay. "What sucks worse is knowing it wouldn't become anything anyways."

"Why do you think that?" Enrique asked.

Ray gestured down at himself, "Small village boy, while he's an heir to millions… He'd be better off with someone who's just as smart as him, same background and all that stuff. I have nothing to offer him."

"Ray, let me be honest with you. Even if you had nothing to offer him in the sense of money or possessions, it's what you can offer him outside of all that. You're smart, you're quirky, and someone anyone can just relax around. All in all, that balance is good between the two of you and probably why you and him get along so well."

"It wasn't like that from the start." Ray chuckled, "We were at each other's throats at the start, he was a real asshole."

"He still is." Enrique joked back, "And Kai doesn't look like the kind of guy who cares for stuff like that, even if he does come from money."

Ray shook his head again, even if Enrique was trying to help it just made things worse inside his head. He'd never be good enough for him, not to mention what would be the point? They were leaving tomorrow, probably never to see each other again. Maybe the distance would be good in the end, it'd be able to stomp out these unwanted and sudden feelings he found himself having for his captain.

"Guess it won't matter, will it? We leave tomorrow, I'm going home and he's going to Japan. Probably won't ever see each other again."

Enrique frowned a little, that had to really suck. He and Oliver could easily see one another whenever they wanted, even just as friends they were always together doing whatever they wanted because they had the means to. He didn't know what Kai could do, but he didn't think Ray had that kind of cash just laying around to go off and see him even if he wanted.

"Well, my offer still stands for that trip. If you ever want to just go off and clear your head."

Ray smirked a little, "Are you still trying to hit on me here?"

Enrique shrugged, "You're good looking and a good conversationalist, so why not? And I did offer."

Ray shrugged back, "Sure, maybe some time I'll take you up on it. Until then, we should head back and find the other two."

Enrique nodded in agreement, pushing away from the table and picked up his coffee as Ray followed him. Picking up his own, he could give it to Kai since he didn't drink coffee in the first place.

* * *

Kai tried to listen to Oliver talk about... Whatever painting this was. Yet another piece from the French Revolution. It wasn't that he wasn't interested, but as with every time he was left alone with the green haired pixie, it left him feeling a tingle of excitement.

His lilac eyes tore away from the painting to check his audience. His mouth wobbled into a coy smirk as he saw him staring at him instead.

"Sorry... Am I boring you?"

Kai snapped back into the room. "N-no! Not at all! It's interesting!" He stuttered as he snapped his eyes to the painting.

Shit... Why was he such a deranged asshole? Maybe he really was too arrogant... Couldn't expect him to stroke his ego every time...

"I thought you'd like these..." Oliver continued as he gestured at the powerful scene framed in front of them. "It's powerful, majestic, victorious and strong... Just like you."

Kai's lips curled into a smirk; there it was... He leaned closer to the painting, "You're right... I do like these... Always did have a soft spot for French works of art..." He let out in a husky voice as he looked back from the boring painting to the much more eye pleasing company.

Ray's ears perked as he and Enrique stepped into the gallery the other two were in, clearly unaware of their presence behind them. His grip on his coffee tightening as he saw Kai lean his shoulder closer to Oliver's as they inspected the painting together, what fresh hell was this?! If either of them took one more step towards each other he was gonna throw hot coffee on both of them.

Luckily Enrique had a more civil approach, "There you are Oliver!" He said excitedly, promptly squeezing himself between the two as if the glare Kai was giving him didn't seem to faze him in the slightest.

"We were getting worried about you two, wondered where you'd ran off to." He smiled brightly, slipping his arm through Oliver's before he could protest.

Kai jumped out his skin and carefully turned around. Where there was an Enrique there was probably a...

Yup. There was Ray. Well this sucked. He looked annoyed and he only got an ego pat rather than a full stroke.

Oliver turned his nose up and weakly tried to pull out of Enrique's hold. "Enjoy your _coffee_?"

Ray tried to smile at him, though his lips only turned upwards slightly when they caught each other's eyes briefly until he saw Kai's going down to the coffee cup in his hands. It was for him, but then again Kai had ditched him for the pixie.

With a more smug grin he put the cup to his lips and held his breath, he hated it but it was his turn to be the asshole for once.

Kai raised a brow. That sure smelled like coffee. "You sure you wanna do that?"

Ray eyed him; no he wasn't sure but this was what Kai got for ditching him on their date. "Mhmm." He hummed, taking a sip and fought hard not to cringe at the terrible bland taste that greeted his taste buds.

Kai smirked and his eyes glittered mischievously. "Good?"

"Have no idea." Ray forced out, taking another sip of it.

Kai rolled his eyes. "Why didn't you just get tea like you usually do?" He bit, throwing a shady glance at Enrique. Stupid asshole didn't even know he liked tea and that he hated coffee...

What a loser...

Ray shrugged as he turned to walk away, "Dunno, that was the bet though. Thought about giving it to you." He said mindlessly as he glanced around at the few pieces of artwork he hadn't really gotten a chance to look at yet.

"Hn..." He huffed, "Don't want anything from that jerk..." He muttered under his breath.

"So you don't want it?" Ray asked as he held the cup out to him, it was still pretty much full. Two sips wasn't enough to really take much out of it.

Kai blinked. Yes, he wanted it! He hadn't had coffee today. He'd been a gentleman and taken him for that Russian tea this morning. Because that's what his... _Company_ liked. But fine, if Enrique-poo was sooo much better.

"No, no... You enjoy it." He told him in a sweet, polite voice. He hoped it tasted as bitter as he felt.

"You sure?" Ray gave him one last chance, stepping up to him and batting his lashes like Oliver did, just so he could pull it out from under him.

Somewhere off to the side Enrique had pulled Oliver away from the two, not that he really cared.

Kai's bitter face fell a little as the eyelash batting softened him up like butter. He wouldn't make Ray suffer through it. He knew he hated it. He'd continue to be the gentleman Enrique wasn't.

"Well... I mean... If you don't want it..."

Ray's hand moved to put the cup into Kai's awaiting one, just before their fingers brushed he pulled back. The smug grin on full force on his lips as he spun on his heel, throwing back the cup and downing a good portion of it.

"Mmm, nah. Think I'll keep it since I _won_ and all."

Kai blinked before he frowned. "I think you'll find you won against _Enrique_! Wasn't even who you made the bet with! But whatever! Hope it burns your throat!"

"Aw, is someone a sore loser?" Ray teased over his shoulder, showing off his fangs through his smirk. He was so cute when he was angry.

Enrique's head shot up at his name being yelled across the other side of the room, looking back between the two quietly. His own smile coming to his lips, was Kai jealous of little old him?

Kai's brow twitched. Screw all of them... Apart from Oliver. But his ego-booster was currently indisposed with that dickwad and he wasn't exactly going to hang out with Ray now...

He turned and skulked off. What was the appeal of that dude anyway!?

Ray saw him leaving, again! Out the corner of his eye he saw Oliver detach himself from Enrique. Oh no, no, he was not getting his little Frenchy hands on him again! He sent him a glare, his pupils slitting and let out a feral sounding hiss. Quickly rushing to catch up to Kai, he didn't care if he got yelled at for it, Oliver was allowed to do it why shouldn't he be able to? And slipped his arm around Kai's.

"Where we going now?" He asked excitedly, the pit of his gut swirling with _something_.

Kai's own belly wriggled. Since when was Ray touchy? But he didn't deserve to touch his prized guns just yet... Not after that stunt.

He yanked his arm away, " _I'm_ going to see the imperial Russian stuff..." He told him in a snooty voice.

"Oooo." Ray sounded more excited than he felt, trotting after him and checking over his shoulder one last time to make sure the pixie knew his place.

That was _his_ captain.

"You can tell me all about it right? Since you're so smart." He figured, at least, he did need to make amends somewhere with him. Inflate his already oversized head some, in a way he was just like Tyson in that sense but he wouldn't dare say that out loud; he only had one life left.

Kai let out a snort. "Of course I can..." Wait, wasn't he trying to make him go away? How was he invited now?

Enrique smirked as he watched the two leave them, until it finally clicked in his head what Ray had done a minute ago. "Did... Did he _hiss_ at you?" He belted out a laugh.

Oliver blinked and touched his chest, worried. "Is that what that was? I thought he might be having a stroke or something..."

"Oh no, I think that was your warning Oliver." Enrique hit his knee, oh man this day just kept getting better. "Should we follow or let them go off?"

Oliver looked hurt. "What did I do!?"

Enrique thought about whether or not he should tell him, before he shrugged his shoulders. If Oliver hadn't figured it out on his own, who was he to spoil the surprise?

"Don't know."

Oliver pouted. Hadn't Enrique cared that he was sweet talking the attractive, rugged Adonis!?

"Just... Let 'em go I guess..."

"I'm sure we'll see them before they leave." Enrique said as he held his arm back out to him, time to be the hero. "Let's go find somewhere to eat, anywhere you want."

Oliver latched on like a koala. "...Anything?"

"Anything." Enrique confirmed in a smooth tone, pulling Oliver closer to his side.

In return he clung to him tighter. "I could really go for some Italian..." He said softly as he bat his lashes.

"Your wish is my command." Enrique guided them out of the gallery, intent on putting a good distance between them and the other two.

* * *

Ray bounced on the balls of his feet, his ankle shooting up painful sparks that he ignored. If he took another pain pill he'd get tired, he didn't want that right now since they were finally alone again. He pointed out another painting, having already gone through a history lesson on three others since they had entered the gallery.

"Tell me about that one!" He jumped excitedly beside Kai.

Kai's tail wagged furiously. Ray had been hanging on his every word and his person since they left the other two.

Fuck you, Enrique...

The only problem was, he had no clue about this one. Couldn't let him down though...

"Ahhh... This is an... Early 1900s... Piece by... Bullshitavich..."

Ray quickly bit his lip to keep from laughing at that terrible name, oh the poor sob! "It's stunning! I really like what he did with the... Paint." He cocked his head to the side, which meant it went onto Kai's shoulder that was attached to the arm he had been clutching to.

"I wanna touch it."

Kai's face flushed. "Yeh... It's a painting style typical of... Him." He bullshitted. Thank god Ray came from the middle of nowhere...

He looked down at the shiny hair resting on his shoulder. "I wanna touch it too..." His voice cracked.

Ray craned his neck to meet his eyes, his fang slipping through his mischievous grin. "Do it."

Kai's heart slammed. He wasn't serious. "You nuts!? We'll get arrested!" He hissed out in a whisper.

Ray peeled himself away from Kai's shoulder, his free arm reaching out to touch the frame of the painting hanging up in front of them. They really should rope these things off if they didn't want people touching them.

"Shhh, we'll be fine. Besides, they'll have to catch us first."

Kai spasmed in panic, throwing his arms around his waist to drag him back.

"Ray _NO_! Bad Ray!"

Ray's cheeks warmed up considerably as he was yanked back, "You're no fun." He pouted.

"How are you gonna run with a busted ankle!?" He scolded.

"You'll carry me, duh!" Ray laughed.

Kai's eye twitched. He wasn't about to be thrown in prison with Voltaire because Ray wanted to touch whoever the fuck's painting!

"Actually, could you carry me? My ankle is hurting." Ray winced a little, unable to ignore the sharp pain shooting up his leg.

Kai immediately dropped the scolding face and flapped. "It is? You all right? Wanna sit down? There's a bench right over there!"

"But we weren't done! I was enjoying the history lessons!" Ray pouted.

Now Kai was conflicted. Make him rest some and take him home, or actually carry him and get to show off...

He caved. "All right, fine. But behave yourself." He warned as he turned and bent his knees for him to climb on.

Ray couldn't stop the little squeal of excitement, why he thought this was the best day ever he didn't know.

"My knight in shining armor." He did as he was told, throwing his arms around Kai's neck as he climbed up.

Kai flushed hot. "Just... Don't get used to it! Or tell anyone...!" He snapped as Ray climbed him like a tree, wrapping himself around him.

"What happens if someone just sees us?"

"I throw you off. You'll have to stay alert." He warned, his hands trying not to cop a feel of the thighs he was holding.

He cleared his throat, "Where to?"

"You throw me off and I kick your ass." Ray said, tightening his grip some around Kai's neck. "I'm kinda hungry again." He mumbled.

The Russian rolled his eyes. So much for history lessons... At least he wouldn't need to pull more stuff out his ass.

"And what is his royal highness hankering?"

"Italian, do you have Italian here?" Ray asked.

Kai shrugged mentally. Hell if he knew. His memory had come back, but hardly made him a local. He wouldn't tell him that though. He racked his brain. Didn't he see a place on the way here?

"Of course. That's what you're feeling?"

"Yup, onward noble steed!"

He let out a smirk. "I thought I told you, I went rogue."

"You sure?" Ray smirked back, "Could have fooled me."

"I'm very sure. I'm just a generous rogue."

"And I greatly appreciate it." Ray chuckled, fighting the blush that had been spreading along his face and thankful Kai couldn't see it.

Feeling like a pack horse, Kai trotted his way out the museum, past the stone gate thing and having to walk an extra safe distance when he felt Ray reaching out to touch it again.

He ignored the stares the locals were giving as he piggy backed the chattering Chinese boy through the snowy streets. He made sounds like he was listening while frantically scanning the streets for signs of pasta. His king needed him. There had to be something... Somewhere.

Ray enjoyed chatting his ear off about whatever came to his head, keeping his chest pressed into Kai's back. His personal heater for the day, felt like he was laying on a hot rock and before he could stop it a small purr slipped through his throat.

Kai stopped in his tracks. "Are you... Are you all right?" He asked as he felt and heard the vibrating.

It cut off the second Kai said something, his face burning despite the cold air. "Sorry..." He didn't know what else to say, how could he even explain that to him?!

Kai shook his head, despite him not being able to see it. "No, no... I kinda like it."

Ray's brain came to a standstill before the cogs began their backwards turning. He liked his purring?! He liked something about him? One point for him and... However many Oliver had now, either way he was still losing.

"You do?" His voice cracked, "I ugh... I like your hair..."

Kai's face turned deep red. He did!? He hated it personally...

"Um... Thanks..." He made himself walk, feeling an awkward silence fall. Having gotten used to the chatter, he hated it.

"You know, back when I was with my old... Friends..." He decided on, not wanting to tell Ray about his gang days, "There used to be a stray cat at the warehouse we trained in. He purred like that. I used to feed him and stuff. Named him Joey." He blurted out.

"Wait, you had friends before us?" Ray asked in a teasing tone, "And here I thought we were your firsts. But that was sweet, hopefully your friends have kept him fed for you."

Kai tensed. 'Friends' wasn't exactly the word, but he'd already fucked up so bad, he didn't want Ray to think even less of him.

"Might be hard to do. He died."

"Oh..." Ray's smile fell, his fingers clutching Kai's shirt some. "I'm really sorry..."

"Ah, it's all right. Circle of life and all that..." He shrugged off. All gang activity was postponed for 3 days after Joey died. Couldn't cause havoc with a tear stained gang leader.

Ray agreed, but still, it was terrible to think about and Joey must have meant something to him for Kai to mention him. Another purr slipped through, small and subtle but with his chest against Kai's back he'd be able to feel and hear it again. His own way of comforting him, even if Kai might not have wanted it.

"Need to eat so I can take a pill..." He mumbled, somehow feeling drained suddenly. Maybe it was because of the how the conversations had gone downhill, but he felt like he got hit by another one of Bryan's attacks.

"Oh. R-right!" Kai jumped back into life. "Hang on!" He picked up his pace, taking off down a busier looking street. There HAD to be an Italian place somewhere.

A few more left turns and then a few right turns later, he saw a glorious green, white and red flag that made his heart leap out his throat.

L'ULTIMA CENA

Ray took a look at the place, who cared what it looked like on the outside. It was what was on the inside that mattered.

"Can throw me off now, I should be able to get in and sit on my own."

Kai tore his eyes away from the sign, 'The Last Supper' as if they needed to be reminded about tomorrow after everything. He would have protested, offered to take them somewhere else but his hold on Ray's legs had gone lax and he was already shimming his way down off his back.

His arms went out in case Ray wasn't steady yet, he didn't know how badly his ankle was giving him problems but Ray put his weight on it without really flinching too badly and they started for the doors.

It was warm, the smells of Italian cuisine hitting them in the face along with the sounds of familiar, boisterous, voices and an uncomfortable jolt shot down Kai's back.

"Sounds like another party." Ray mused as the hostess approached them.

"Two more for the party?" He asked in a thick Russian accent.

Kai wanted to grab him and leave again; he really didn't want to have to sit around all those faces two days in a row.

"Yes please." Ray spoke up before his brain could pick and choose what to do, getting tugged by the sleeve of his jacket to follow Ray and the hostess to the far back where the voices got louder the closer they approached.

Apparently it was just another after party and the second they stepped through the archway, all eyes fell on them and the voices died down to low whispers.

"Who invited _him_?" Came a voice from near the back of the crowd.

Ray frowned, that sounded like Michael but he wasn't completely sure.

"Yo! Kai, Ray over here dudes!" Tyson's arm shot up through the sea of multicolored hair, waving it about.

Ray went to step, still clutching Kai's jacket sleeve to go join their kids at the table they had snagged with Tyson's father and Grandpa when a bright flash of pink hair had shot up in front of them.

"Come sit with us Ray, you look exhausted. You shouldn't be up and moving with your injuries, the cold isn't good for you. The doctors told you this." Mariah scolded as she grabbed his other arm, sending a slight glare past his head at Kai.

Ray's hand that had been holding Kai's jacket snapped away quickly, hoping nobody had been paying that close attention to detail. If anything, he was hurt and using Kai as a crutch to walk with.

"I'm fine Mariah, and I'm gonna go sit with the others. I'll see you tomorrow." He directed at her before sending Kai a pleading look, hoping he could see it and get him to the others.

Kai saw it. "Yeh, Tyson and Max probably want to get some time in with you before we go."

Mariah puffed her cheeks out, "But what about us?"

"I'll see you tomorrow." Ray repeated, nudging Kai to move so he could follow. "I won't see them again." He said over his shoulder as Kai started to go and he went after as quickly as his damaged ankle could take him.

Sadly, Kai heard that. Adding to the already huge shitty feeling of everyone looking at him the way they had. Well, so much for a perfect last day.

He kept his head down as he walked through the chairs, feeling the glances and stares.

"Come sit here! They're bringing more pizza out soon, but you gotta try this one! It's got _mackerel_ on it! Russians are weird man! ...No offense, Kai." Tyson ranted on as he made it over.

Ray snickered a little, thankful for Tyson being... Tyson for once. They sat down with their family, side by side like they had been all day at the large round table.

"You three having a good day?" He asked them through a yawn, just to lift the tension he could feel in the room.

"YEH!" Tyson bellowed, "We went to some stupid art gallery with Kenny, make up for the Louvre. But luckily, it was too busy and he got claustrophobic so we didn't have to stay long. THEN we went to some park. Froze my nads off! THEN we went and got hot chocolate to warm up and THEN we got called up to come for a pizza party!"

"What have you two been up to? We tried seeing if you wanted to come with us, but nobody answered and we figured you had already left or were sleeping in." Max chimed in next.

"Sounds like fun." Ray mused as he plucked his pill bottle out, getting one out and grabbed the water that had been sat down in front of him. "And we've just been... Sightseeing." He shrugged as he took the pill he needed, chugging the water after it.

"Just the two of ya?! Where was our invite!?" Tyson demanded.

"What time did you wake up?" Ray asked as he sat his cup down, grabbing the fresh pizza that was laid out in the middle of the table for them.

"Like... Ten?"

"Exactly, that's why we went ahead so you could sleep in. Had to rest after that battle, right?" Ray said and turned to Kai, of course he had gone quiet and wouldn't say anything now that there were others around.

"Here, you need to eat too." He grabbed him a piece and plopped it down on his plate in front of him, giving him a look that dared him to protest.

Kai nodded in thanks and waited for him to look away. He wouldn't be surprised if someone poisoned it. Maybe he could sneak out the back...

"What're you doing after this?" Max asked, watching carefully between the two of them as Ray started eating his pizza and Kai watching his go cold.

Ray shrugged, "Probably go back and pack." He said after chewing his mouthful, "Have you guys packed yet?"

Tyson shook his head. "Just the one bag! Won't take long! Boy, am I gonna be glad to eat some rice when we get back home!" He said as he shoved another piping hot slice in his mouth.

Ray just smirked into his next bite, enjoying the time they were having even if he could feel the judgmental stares at their table again. As he grabbed a second piece Enrique and Oliver sauntered up to their table.

"Glad to see you two could make it, sorry we would have called if we had your numbers or something." Enrique started before he fidgeted slightly where he stood.

"How you feeling Ray?"

Ray arched a brow as he turned to look at him. Honestly, he was worn out but with the day they had it wasn't that much of a surprise.

"Fine, why?"

"Well... That coffee you had earlier, I accidentally switched the cups around and you had one with espresso in it. Didn't know if you're feeling off because of it." Enrique explained sheepishly.

Ray just blinked at him; the hell was espresso? "No, I'm fine."

Kai let out a snort. That's why Ray talked out his ass and bounced like a kangaroo the whole time. Ray looked back at Kai, what was that noise for? Maybe he missed something, somewhere. His eyes went down to the plate and untouched pizza.

"Eat." He commanded in a stern tone, narrowing his eyes at him.

Kai narrowed his eyes back. Feeling Enrique and Oliver glancing between them.

"It's already been paid for; don't worry about how much you eat." Enrique quickly piped up, not sure what else to say with that look he was getting now.

Kai's brow twitched. Did Enrique think he was cheap!? "Just not hungry..."

Ray frowned a little, great their day out was ruined now. "It's really good though." He bat his lashes at him, like back in the art gallery. "Please eat something."

Kai pursed his lips and looked away. Damn that look. He wouldn't give in...

Moments later he felt the pull and looked back. Damnit...

He picked up the still warm slice and forced a bite. Ray gave him an approving smile, going in for seconds as Enrique and Oliver scampered back off to their own table with the other Majestics. Max, once again, seemed to be looking between them closely for some reason.

"Something seems different here." He deducted, grabbing the others attentions.

Tyson looked at the other two, Max was right. Something did seem different, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was.

Kai felt uncomfortable. It wasn't something to do with him and Ray, was it?

Tyson held his chin and examined them closely before his eyes went wide and snapped his fingers. "Got it! Ray's hair is different!"

Ray chuckled, "Not really... It's just out at the moment. Didn't want to fight with it this morning."

"It's your clothes!" Max shouted next, "You look good in red, Ray." He beamed brightly.

Grandpa shook his head. How was he nearing death and still had sharper eyes than these kids?

Tyson waved his hand, "That's not it though..."

"Thanks." Ray blushed a little, this was weird but at least now the tension he had been feeling really was gone from them.

"You always did look stunning in red, Ray!" Mariah's voice echoed through the room and he felt himself shrink in his seat. The weirdness intensifying.

Kai shot her an icy glare before he could control it. It didn't matter if she was right.

"Your ear is pierced?" Came a random question from Emily a table over, able to see the stud when Kai had turned his head.

Tyson squinted before his eyes went huge. "HOLY CRAP SINCE WHEN!?"

"Pfff... You know what they say..." Michael whispered cruelly before Eddy gave him a look. He had his pierced too?

Kai squirmed in his seat, feeling all kinds of uncomfortable and angry. Ray's head snapped around, sending his own glare at the American Baseball player. What an asshole, he was lucky they were able to get their bit-beasts back for them.

"I've been thinking about getting mine done." Enrique shot out in the crowd, "Think I'd look good with it Oliver?"

Oliver gave him a warning look, "I think you'd look fantastic." He Lied through his teeth, hoping he could read his mind. He'd look ridiculous, but for the sake of the situation, he'd go along with it.

"But it's not just the earring..." Max mused quietly, leaning forward on the table as if getting closer would pinpoint what it was that seemed off about his captain.

"You can do it, Maxie... I believe in you." Grandpa said almost sarcastically.

Oliver let out a musical laugh, "You really don't see it?" He asked, amused.

"You were wearing a smile before you came in!" Max concluded, slamming his hand down on the table as if he had solved a crime. "I saw you through the windows!"

Tyson choked on water. "He _was_!?"

Ray choked on his food; he was also carrying him on his back. Did Max see that too?! Did the others see that?!

Kai choked back. "Was not!" He protested, worrying the same thing as Ray.

Max frowned, slumping back in his seat. "Then I don't know, but something seems different." He pouted.

Ray hit his chest, trying to dislodge the pizza from his throat. His face burning with embarrassment, at least Max didn't mention the piggyback. But boy were their children dense.

Tyson stared hard. "I feel like it's just staring me in the face..."

Ray tugged on Kai's jacket; he couldn't get the damn pizza out from inside his throat. Today had been so good too. Stupid Italian restaurant, he should have picked something else.

Kai looked before doing a double take at the color of his face.

His king!

Ignoring everyone looking at him, he leaned him forward a little, reeling his arm back and giving a hard whack across the back. Ray choked it up, able to finally breathe. Tyson and the others all shot up from their chairs, asking if he was okay at lightning speed as the crowds attention turned back to them with worried and stunned eyes.

Ray could only nod, damn this was embarrassing. "I'm fine guys." He sputtered out some, taking a drink to cool the burn off his face.

"Thanks..." He gave Kai a small smile, his knight in shining armor. "Almost lost my last life there."

A deep red flush burned across his own face. "Don't mention it..." He muttered back.

He glanced to see blue eyes staring him down before they got excited. "I GOT IT!"

Ray's head shot up, oh no... No. No he did not get it!


	22. First Date Pt 3

**Happy New Year! Welcome to 2020!**

 **As promised, the rest of their date and then we're on to the last chapter of this season. We do have two chapters that are an in between the seasons before V-Force, haven't got a clue as to when those will be up but at some point we'll get V-Force properly started and then go from there.**

 **Big thank you to Prongsie for the new cover art she did for us, it's absolutely beautiful.**

 **Also, it just hit me but it's Progression's Birthday as well. Last year was when we first uploaded this so it's now a whole year old!**

 **As always, thank you to everyone who has come by, faved, reviewed, followed. It never fails to make our days when we see how much love this fic gets.**

 **See ya'll on the 15th! Bring your tissues!**

* * *

Max stood up, dramatically pointing at his captain. "FACE. PAINT!"

Ray let out a deep breath, falling back into his chair. Yes, Max. The face paint... That was it.

Tyson's eyes bugged out his head, "NO FREAKIN' WAY! I thought they were tattoos!"

Kai gave him his famous 'how much of a moron are you?' face. "How many fourteen year old's do you know with face tattoos!?"

Tyson gave him his famous grin back, "You'd have been the first. I mean, you were in a gang. So why wouldn't they be tattoos?"

Kai's insides almost fell out his ass as he felt like Tyson had bitch-slapped him. Why!? _Why_ would he bring that up!? And at such volume...

If he didn't feel eyes on him before, he did now. But he didn't care so much about anybody else's. He'd already put a big, black stain on Ray's opinion of him. Now what would he think?

Ray blinked a few times, 'gang'? Were those his 'friends' with Joey? Subtly he took a good, long, look up and down his captain beside him. He could see it, would make sense in a way. That's probably why he had been chosen to be their captain to start with.

"Were you the leader?" Is what his brain decided to spit out at the moment.

Kai kept his eyes on the table. The whispering and judging he heard from the other tables about felt like pin pricks across his skin. But when Ray's question came, it felt more like a stab. He didn't want to do this. Not with an audience. Even if it was karma if Ray, or Max, or any of them got up and turned their back on him, he couldn't handle it.

"He was!" Tyson saw the opportune moment to spout off all he knew; it was only fair. He knew Kai before the others did. "They were called the BladeBaracudas... Or... Something..."

Ray just arched a brow, that was a weird name. But not like they had a better one, or _any_ of them were that well thought out. His ears perked at Michael's arrogant voice behind him.

"Pff! What a stupid name..."

Kai almost let out an audible whimper as he sunk into his seat. DAMNIT Tyson! Part of him wanted to correct the name, but it was probably best to just stay quiet and ride out the horrible moment and wait for a good time to leave.

"What's PPB stand for again, Pathetic Pubescent Boys?" Ray said loud enough the others could hear.

"Hey!" Emily piped in, "I resent that!"

Eddy blinked. How come he kept feeling like he was being shit on without it being directed at him? First the earring, now this.

"Me too!"

Ray bent his head back to look at them, "Then shove a sock in your captains mouth before I do. This is the second time he's said something, and it's pissing me off and none of you have said a damn thing about it! But how dare one of _us_ , makes a comment about _your_ team!"

Michael arched a brow and snorted. "Please, Ray. None of the other teams has a queer lookin', criminally deranged, thieving backstabber as a captain. You bringing him here after everything he did asks for way more than a few digs. And besides, I'm sure Mr. Barracuda can handle it, being such a big, bad gangster and all..." He chuckled out with a mocking smile.

Kenny lifted a nervous finger. "Wasn't it the Blade Sharks?" He said in a tiny voice.

Tyson about jumped from his seat, "That's right! It was the Blade Sharks, they had it written all over the warehouse they kidnapped you in!" He slapped Kenny on the back a bit too roughly.

Max held in a groan, oh God why did he keep opening his mouth? He pulled him back into his seat, shoving a full slice of pizza in his mouth to shut Tyson up.

At their own table Enrique and Oliver were exchanging concerned glances between each other, they hadn't contacted the other two they just happened to show up to the same place. Now that they were there, how did they diffuse this before it got out of hand?

"That's enough Ray, what Michael's saying is true. He took our bit-beasts, even if we have them back now that can't be overlooked." Lee's voice came from the table he and the other three White Tigers were sitting.

"And he helped us get them back, didn't he?" Max spoke up, sweating bullets. This was awful, poor papa.

Johnny looked around, confused by the multitude of things happening at once. "Wait, Kai kidnapped Kenny?"

Oliver slapped his arm, that wasn't important right now. "That's right! He did help you all get them back! Had to go against his family to do so!"

Michael rolled his eyes. "Big whoop! Any normal person wouldn't have even gotten involved in the first place! If my mom said "Hey Mike, how about you and I go ruin people's lives and try and take over the world I'd be like, 'No way, ma. You're spun.' Easy as that!"

"Why don't you get the information you're _clearly_ lacking from Dickenson, because unlike you. _All_ of you, you weren't the ones having to risk your lives to keep the world the way it is. Now were you?" Ray yelled as he pushed back from his chair, flinching as his ankle flared when he put his weight down on it. Having to steady himself with the back of Kai's chair as he faced the others.

"You want to sit there like you know everything about what happened, but you don't because you weren't there! And for fuck's sake, Eddy's ears are pierced you fucking moron!" He pointed at Eddy sitting right beside Michael at their table to the left of his.

Eddy loved Ray at that moment. Cause his brain had given him a line he thought he'd never get to use.

"Yeh. And your sister says she loves it." He winked at his loud-mouthed captain.

Kai felt Ray stand and grip his chair. He swiveled in his seat and wrapped his hand around Ray's wrist. "Hey, it's not worth getting hurt over. Sit down." He said quietly but firmly.

Michael's face turned blood red at Eddy's comment, sputtering on his words as the others seemed to shrink. Part of what the others defending Kai had said was true, he did help stop Boris and the Demolition Boys. They had their bit-beasts back. But was that truly enough? How could they trust Kai, how could his own teammates still trust him?

Ray blinked down at him, "I'm fine." He huffed, turning his glare back at the certain American that was digging his own grave if he kept talking shit.

"Without us, without Kai, none of you would have your bit-beasts back at all. People make mistakes, none of us are perfect, but I'm not going to sit here and let you bad mouth my friend."

Kai's eyes narrowed into a glare. "I said sit down."

"No, how bout you get up and we leave." Ray suggested in his own firm tone.

Kai could smack him. Insubordinate asshole. "I'm not gonna say it again..."

Ray rolled his eyes at him but did as he commanded, though sat there with a pout on his face.

Kai gave an approving look. That was more like it. It's not like he wanted him to hurt more, or for him to sour any of his friendships on his account. Or leave on his account. As sore as it was, he'd brought it all on himself. They weren't wrong there.

He pushed his chair back and stood himself up, finally facing his mouthy adversary. "He's right. You have no idea what you're talking about. You might be able to say no to your mom, and that's something you should feel fortunate for. But that, as well as anything else you've chirped about is none of your damn business!" He fired at him coolly.

The room was quiet in anticipation for how this could go.

All of a sudden, he felt like he had stage fright. What he was about to do wasn't something he was accustomed to, but needed doing.

"But you do have a right to hate me for taking from you like I did. And betraying you all like I did. What I did was wrong. And for that I'm... I'm sorry." He forced out as he put his head down and went to leave. He'd worn out his welcome there before he'd even taken a step in the door.

As the room was shocked into silence, Ray grabbed him by the wrist to keep him from leaving. At least not without him.

Through the silence Lee cleared his throat, pushing himself away from his table. "We don't hate you, Kai. Ray is right, we don't know everything that happened and my own brother got hurt standing up to Boris and his boys. You also sacrificed Dranzer in the end to stop them. The White Tigers accept your apology. If Ray and the others trust you enough, were willing to give you a second chance, then we all should do the same."

Eddy gave a nod. He liked Lee. "I forgive ya too, buddy. Shit happens."

"And you know we forgive you!" Tyson cheered out.

Emily adjusted her glasses on her face, "If anything, what happened is a learning experience for all of us, something we can take away and apply to make ourselves stronger. I'm not one to hold grudges for long, so I forgive you too."

"Same." Gary's monotonous voice droned out.

Kai squirmed. This was almost as uncomfortable as the hating. He cleared his throat and pulled his hand out of Ray's grip. He needed air. It was suffocating in here.

"Thanks." He muttered as he took off out the door.

Michael felt the eyes of his teammates on him and pulled his folded arms harder into himself stubbornly. He huffed a few moments later. Slapping the table and hoisting himself up out his seat and dashing out the door.

Tyson and the others exchanged worried glances, where was he going and what more was he fixing to say to their already beaten down captain?! The chairs around the BladeBreakers table all squealed collectively as they shot up to follow, Gramps the only one not bothering to get up with his son; this was between the kids.

Enrique pulled Oliver with him, following after the BladeBreakers as Johnny sauntered behind. This would surely be amusing. Mariah only got up to help Ray, though he bat her away again and clung to Enrique instead.

Michael burst out the door, looking left and right with beady eyes.

He caught the blue shade of the back of Kai's head wandering off with his hands in his pockets and let out an evil smirk.

He crouched down, scooping up enough snow and squishing it to make a decent sized ball as quick as he could before he got too far out of range. Bringing it in to his chest, he closed an eye and stuck out the tip of his tongue to aim, lifting his leg in the air and reeling his arm back before letting it rip.

His smirk grew as he watched the white ball burst at the impact at the back of Kai's head, right on target, and even more so when a pale, surprised hand slapped at it and turned looking both shocked and royally pissed.

Kai froze, not just because of the cold drops of snow that were attacking his neck. What did he want now?

Michael tilted his head from side to side, "Eh, all right. I guess now we're good."

Tyson was the first to burst out the doors after Michael, catching the white ball of snow hitting the back of Kai's head just in time. The others just shortly behind, all freezing in place with their jaws almost touching the ground. At least Michael had agreed to forgive him, but now he probably just kissed his one and only life goodbye.

A very childish grin spread along Tyson's face, this would be a good distraction from all the tension and smack talking.

Scooping up a handful of snow in his own hands he balled it up tightly, throwing it at Max standing right beside him.

"TYSON!" Max screeched out as it slid into his overalls. "That's cold!"

Ray let out a small laugh, shaking his head as Max went to return the favor. Pulling away from Enrique to go check on Kai, stopping short and his shoulders hunching up as a snowball cracked against the back of his hair.

"Who threw that?!"

Enrique pointed at Oliver, looking the other way.

Oliver did a double take at the pointed finger and shook his head furiously. "I-it wasn't me!"

Enrique started to whistle as he sidestepped away from Oliver, Ray bent down and was piling snow into his own hands when another snowball got him in the side of the head.

"Sorry Ray, that was for Tyson!" Kenny called in a shaky voice.

Ray let out an irritated growl, piling the snow up in his hands faster and reeled back at Enrique. Oliver puffed his cheeks. It didn't matter if he'd lied, no man-cat was going to ruin that perfectly disheveled blonde hair.

He dropped down and frantically made a ball, pelting it at Ray's face. Ray blindly threw the ball in his hands, it shooting past Enrique's head and hitting Johnny who had been standing around admiring the idiots at play.

"Watch it you feline!" He huffed as he wiped the snow off his face.

Ray smirked as he wiped the snow off his own face, "Whoops." He said innocently, getting pelted in the shoulder. "Kenny!"

"That was my bad Ray." Max waved sheepishly at him before getting hit in the side of his head by Tyson, who was carrying an armful of snowballs and letting them fly out one by one as he ran circles around the other two.

"Ray you're hurt, you shouldn't be out there." Mariah scolded at him as he threw a snowball back at Max.

Enrique did what Tyson had done, gathering up his own neat little pile in the fold of his arm as he threw one at Oliver and Johnny to get them to join the Bladebreakers.

Mariah let out a screech as a cold ball hit her in the side of the face. "WHO THREW THAT!?" She screamed as her eyes slit and her hairs stood on end.

In unison, Max and Tyson pointed at anyone they could. Meanwhile, Kai stood and blinked. Brain making crackling sounds. What fresh hell was this?

For good measure Ray threw another one at her, getting her on the shoulder.

"Raymond Kon!" She shrieked, grabbing up her pile of snow as the others from inside started to flood the sidewalk.

"What's going on?" Eddy asked as he looked around, getting hit by Max.

"Stand still Tyson!" He had been able to hit everyone _but_ his intended target.

"Can't catch me!" Tyson skipped away as he threw more behind him.

"Hey Robert!" Johnny called to grab his attention and just as he had it, he threw one right at his face.

Ray was backing away from Mariah as she tried to get him, dodging every snowball. The girl was out for blood it seemed. He turned around to runaway fully, only to pause when he caught Kai's eyes and a mischievous grin cracked along his face. Ignoring the snowball hitting him square in the back.

Kai's confused blinks became worried ones as he tensed. "Ray..." He warned, "Might wanna listen to Mariah. That ankle and all..."

Ray held his gaze as he bent down, piling up a good amount in his hands and stood back up. Tossing the ball of snow from hand to hand as a fang slipped through his lips.

"I was being pelted and you just stood there. What kind of knight are you?" He sauntered up to him slowly, batting his lashes innocently. The snowball still bouncing from one frozen hand to the next.

Kai stood frozen. Did... Did he run? Seemed like a dick move when he was injured. "You guys started being all weird! What was I supposed to do!?"

"Run in and save me." Ray stopped a few feet away, chucking the snowball at him as fast as he could. "And it's called having fun!"

Kai jumped and spluttered as it hit him square in the face, wiping it away just as quickly. Despite his skin now being blue, his eyes burned red.

"Haven't I done enough rescuing today!? I hung up my shining armor!" He spat as he crouched down, grabbing a clump of snow and hurling it back.

Ray laughed as he wiped the snow off his face, "But you looked so good in it." He bent back down for another ball, faltering slightly as once more Max had missed Tyson and the blue haired boy came skipping up to him as if he was going to use him as a shield.

"I got like five of them after me now!" He laughed, holding Ray's shoulders as he stood and ducked behind him.

"Tyson, you can't use me as a shield I'm already injured!" He tried to shake him off, taking the snow that was meant for Kai and smashing it into Tyson's face.

Kai was too busy making another ball and finding his next target. Heh... Ray thought it looked good on him. It wasn't even real and still looked better than that dumbass Gladiator get-up...

His eyes narrowed with a mischievous glitter as he checked to make sure no one was watching before pelting as hard as he could in the Italian's direction. A flurry of shrill Italian went off amongst the laughter from the others, Ray and Tyson arching brows in unison at Enrique shaking off the snow on his face.

Where'd that come from? Like Tyson, he hadn't been hit once by his teammates. Though with him shaking like a dog fresh out of a bath, the other Majestics ganged up on him quickly.

Ray shook Tyson off his back, shoving him back towards the other two. Mommy needed to teach Daddy a lesson and he was in the way.

"You didn't have to hit him so hard." He said once Tyson was back on the other side with the others, already gathering up snow in his hands.

Kai looked like a naughty kid who'd been caught taking a cookie. "What? I didn't do nothin..."

Ray gave him a disbelieving look, "Sure you didn't, and I didn't do this either." He said as he stood up, seeing the green-haired pixie fluttering about and aimed. Throwing it back as hard as he could, watching with a satisfied and smug smirk as the snow exploded across Oliver's back.

Kai's jaw fell open as he glared. How _dare_ he hurt his ego massager!?

Oliver let out a high-pitched shriek before his lilac eyes burned. _Man-cat..._ That was twice now. And that was two times too many.

"Nice shot Ray!" Enrique called.

Ray bowed a little at a job well done.

Both Kai and Oliver steamed. The bastard...

Kai grabbed an arm full of snow. His shining armor was back on, his other damsel needed him. Ray looked back at Kai, piling snow in his arms and smirked. That was more like it, though he had a sinking feeling that wasn't to protect him from Max's missed missiles.

He got down, shoveling snow in his hands as quickly as he could, making small ones just to have some kind of ammunition. "Might wanna listen to Mariah, Kai. With my ankle and all." He stood up with his army of tiny snowballs in his arms.

"Shoulda thought about that before you picked on someone smaller than you!" He scolded as he launched a freshly made missile at him.

"Oh he's not _that_ much smaller!" Ray returned fire, laughing as he did so.

Kai dodged it. "Yes he is! Look at him!"

For whatever reason Ray looked back at Oliver, getting smacked in the side of the head by another one of Kai's snowballs.

"That was a cheap shot!" He threw his own, it missing again. "Stand still so I can hit you at least once."

Kai let out an amused laugh. "I don't go easy on anyone, you know that."

Ray only laughed back before he kicked back and jumped after him, he was going to regret that in the morning, but at the moment he didn't care as long as he could get Kai to eat some snow before they had to go back to the hotel.

"I do, and that's why I'm taking you down with me!" He wrapped his arms around Kai's waist and tugged them down into the snow, making sure to grab enough of it in his hands to put in his hair. Almost like back in Vegas with the sugar covered donut.

Kai squirmed hard. That was _fucking cold_! Not only that, but the snow melting into his clothes. Oliver stopped and slapped Enrique's shoulder a few times and pointed excitedly. Now all they needed to do was kiss!

Kai glared. "You crazy!?" He shrieked, taking a handful of snow and shoving it down the back of Ray's shirt.

"HOLYSHIT!" Ray shot up on Kai's waist, trying to reach around and get it out from under his shirt as it slid down his back.

"That wasn't nice!" He grabbed more, trying hard to ignore how much quicker his body was going colder on him, as he shoved the handful of snow down the front of Kai's scarf and pushed against it to help slide it down into his shirt.

Kai let out a noise no one had probably ever heard come out of him and jolted like he'd stuck 200 volts through him.

"NONE OF THIS IS NICE!"

Ray sat back on his legs, shaking out the snow still rolling down his back. "But it was fun." He said before his brain finally caught up to what had just happened and more importantly, where he was sitting and quickly scrambled to his feet. Wishing he hadn't done that so quickly, his ankle shooting up a painful spark up his leg.

Kai noticed the face and pulled himself up just as quick. Fuck, he'd hurt him! "You all right!?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Ray quickly shook his head, "You okay?" He subtly lifted his bad foot up, trying to keep his weight off it.

Kai jumped to his feet, flapping his shirt and ignoring the awful chill of the snow on his skin as he put an arm around him.

"Should I take you back!? You need to sit down? Where are your painkillers?"

"I took one when we ate, remember? Might have taken it too late though." He mumbled as he leaned into Kai's side, "We can head back, jump in a warm shower?" He suggested.

Kai froze solid yet again as a look of terror burst in his eyes. "You mean like... Together?" He blurted out. Did he need... Help?

Ray choked on his spit, he really needed to watch how he worded things. "I mean if you want it first." He squeaked back, the color of his face blending in with his headband.

Kai's grip on Ray's waist tightened. Stupid asshole, of _course_ he didn't mean together!

"No, no... Ladies first. I mean men first! I mean... Cat-men first?"

"You're too kind?" Ray chuckled, putting his own arm around Kai's back. "Lead the way."

Kai lit up. It was still kind of early, which meant, hopefully, that the rest of the day would be just the two of them.

Ray leant into his side some, hobbling off beside him as they left the others to their snow war. Not that he really cared, his fingers and toes were frozen again.

"It's actually Nekojin..." He mumbled, feeling his face heat up.

Kai let out a cheeky smirk. "I like cat-man better... Or bird slayer..."

"Let. It. Go." Ray rolled his eyes at him.

He got a small, mischievous chuckle in return. "You shouldn't have told me that. At all."

"I wasn't thinking, besides it got you to stop pouting over your loss to Johnny. Didn't it?" Ray argued back, "Just pretend I didn't tell you, besides that was years ago. I only hunt fish now."

Kai snapped his head to him, offended. "I did _not_ pout!"

"Mhmmmmm, sure you didn't." Ray laughed, "The storm over your head was worse than the one outside that night."

"It was not! I don't do that!" He protested even more. Stupid bird eater making him of to be some kind of kid...

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Didn't mean to ruffle your feathers." Ray rolled his eyes, coming up to the hotel. Finally, he could get warm and some feeling back in his fingers and toes. He about opened his mouth to ask Kai to carry him back to the room, quickly shutting his mouth before he uttered a word.

Kai stopped at the steps and bent down a little. "Get on."

Ray did a quick double take over his shoulders before he climbed on, "Really don't have to. I could make it up there."

Kai kept quiet and hoisted him up on his back. Those stairs were icy. Plus... He wanted to be the knight as much as he could before they left.

Ray stayed quiet up to their room, not really sure what to say after the day they had. His bag needed to be packed, his ankle could probably do with an ice pack for a while, but a warm shower was at the top of his list.

"Did you want the shower first?" He finally broke the silence as they reached their door.

"No, go ahead." He offered.

"Thanks." Ray climbed down as they entered the room, hobbling to his bag and snatching it up to take with him. "If I fall down I'll call for help." He said over his shoulder just before the door closed behind him.

Kai nodded, even though he was already gone. He sat on the edge of the bed facing the door like a weird guard dog. He wouldn't fall... Would he?

Ray didn't take long, as much as he just wanted to sit under the warm spray of the water he had to save some for his knight. As fast as he could, without angering his ankle more, he dried off and changed into his normal attire. Finally happy to be warm and cozy again he stepped out, the steam following after him and tossed his bag across the floor before he stepped up to the bed and crawled on top of it.

"All yours."

Kai stayed sat with him. After the hours he'd spent in the bathroom that morning, did he really want to do it all again?

"I'll take one later..."

"Okay." Ray smiled a little, making himself more comfortable beside him until the air got a little too thick.

"So... A gang huh?" He spat out. It had been on his mind since it was brought up, he just didn't know how or when he could talk about it. Kai seemed to be in a good enough mood and decided to test his luck.

Kai's head snapped to him and paled. If it hadn't been for the whole Black Dranzer business, he'd have beaten the shit out of Tyson.

"I don't know if you'd call it a _gang_..." He laughed awkwardly after a few moments of silence. "That pizza was good, huh?"

"What would you call it then?" Ray asked, ignoring the diversion. "Were these your friends, when you had Joey?"

Kai's mouth closed as he looked away. Could he really lie to him after he'd been good enough to forgive him like he had? But what if finding out he'd always been as shitty as he had during the tournament made him take it back?

"I wouldn't call them friends either... But yeh. Joey was an honorary member..."

"That's kind of sweet." Ray picked up some of his damp hair, playing with the ends of it. "So let me guess, you met Tyson and Kenny first before the tournament. Kidnapped Kenny because he's a little nerd, and Tyson rushed in to save the day?"

Kai raised a brow. What part of this was sweet? "Pretty much..."

"Don't tell them I said this, but that's kind of funny." Ray snickered, "What're they gonna do with you going to private school?"

Kai's brow rose higher. He hadn't given them a second thought since he up and ditched them. His eyes widened.

Wow. Patterns were forming.

"I uh... I don't know."

"Oh... Didn't have like a second in command before you joined us?"

Kai rolled his eyes. "We weren't the mafia, Ray..." He huffed as he folded his arms, "Knowing Carlos, he jumped in and took over. And if that was the case, they've probably all disbanded by now... Idiot."

"It's close enough, right? Mafia's, gangs, same thing." Ray flicked his wrist at him, "What did you do? Like, aside from kidnapping nerds?"

Kai shifted uncomfortably, trying to think of a way to make it sound like they were a gang of do-gooders that actually helped kids learn to read or some shit...

But that wasn't the case at all. And again, after everything that had happened, did he risk coming clean?

He started to sweat a little as he saw Ray's waiting expression. "We uh... We went around stealing or trashing people's blades... Hence the name..."

Ray blinked a few times, that was harsh but it was also in the past now. He hadn't known that Kai, he knew this one now. Sure, the Black Dranzer hiccup wasn't any better but he didn't need to twist that knife any more than it already had been.

"The Blade Sharks?" He questioned before a little light bulb went over his head, "That's why your face paint is like that, it's shark fins!" He snapped his fingers.

He nodded back awkwardly. "Mmhmm..." That and he hardly looked intimidating as a pale-faced runt with a girly waist. Needed somethin'.

Ray didn't know why but a stupid grin plastered itself over his face, finding that whole face paint funny in a way. "Did they all have to wear them?"

Kai glared, "No! Just the boss!" He blurted out, offended before stopping and realizing how dumb that was.

Ray bit the inside of his cheek before he laughed, nodding along though. "Makes sense I guess. Do you regret leaving them for us?"

Kai sniffed, suddenly not feeling like getting sentimental with Ray laughing at him the way he was. "Least they did as they were damn well told..." He muttered.

"What did I do wrong?" It was Ray's turn to sound offended.

Kai shot a look back. "Oh? Because you've been following captain's orders so well!?"

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about, I've been a good listener this whole time." He folded his arms in a huff, looking away from him with his nose in the air.

Kai's brow twitched. "Wha!? You've always talked back to me! Since we started! I couldn't say anything without you saying I was being too hard on the kids- I mean the others!"

Ray fought hard not to smile again, "Because you were, they're just babies compared to us. Hell, I've lived on my own for as long as I can remember and you're an ex-gang leader. Them, they've had it a lot better than you and I have combined. Not that's their fault or anyone's, but you were kind of a jerk to them when we started."

He shifted around on the bed to face Kai fully, putting his legs up under him carefully. "But I was meaning like recently, what have I done wrong since we've been here in Russia?"

Kai shrugged, feeling the mood drop some. "Forgiven me?"

"Why wouldn't I have?" Ray arched a brow, tilting his head to the side like a kitten.

"Cause I'm clearly a dick!" He argued back, "And I'm fine with that, but why are you!? Why would you want to spend your time with someone like me?"

Ray shrugged his shoulders, "Because Tyson's too obnoxious, Max is too overexcited, and you couldn't pay me enough to hang out with Kenny for more than an hour. And really, sure you're an asshole but you're also a great guy. All day you've made sure I've been fine, you treated me with food and carried me around." His cheeks started to burn at the mention of all that, swallowing around the lump catching in his throat.

"And besides, we all make mistakes, it's not like I could stay mad at you forever. Unless you wanted me to be or something?" He looked up, meeting Kai's eyes. Maybe Kai was just trying to push him away again, didn't want their friendship anymore because it was over with now. The team was done, why would Kai stay around him? What made Kai spend his time with him?

He shook his head, that was a weird thing to say. "No? Why would I want you to be mad?"

"Then why keep bringing it up? We've had a good day, didn't we? It's in the past, let's just move forward from it."

"Because it's not exactly the past! A lot of this is brand new to me!" He fired back angrily before reeling it in. Ray was right, they'd had a good day. Why spoil it with all this?

"Okay, well I'm sitting right here if you want to talk about it." Was all Ray could think of to say, just do what he had been doing and be there for him.

Kai's eyes watered hard and fast. He wasn't angry at Ray, nor was he wanting to ruin their last day together. But everything was so heavy, past, present and future.

"That'd be great if everything could be fixed in a night! But what am I going to do without you!?"

Ray stared, his heart hurting and soaring at the same time. Before he said anything, shed anymore tears, he scrambled off the bed and went to his bag. Keeping his weight off his foot and came back after digging around in it for what he was looking for, coming back to the bed and holding the folded up paper towards him.

"It's my address, that way we won't really have to be without each other... Ya know?" Damn that was corny, but this was also hard to do without them bursting into tears over it all.

Kai sniffed and tried to calm the explosion of emotion that just spewed out of him as he took it and stared at it. "You guys get mail?"

"Yup, so I expect a postcard in a month or two." Ray ordered as he sat back down on the bed with him, needing to keep off his ankle before it got worse.

Kai shrugged and smirked. "I'm sure my stuck up school has a bunch..."

"Nothing will top those we got from the Vatican though, right?" He joked, pulling his hair back over his shoulder and combing through the knots with his fingers. "I'll see if I can find some when I get home to send you."

"I expect you to treasure those historic dick pics..." He told him before he squirmed. "And I'd like that."

"I'll frame them, put them up on my ceiling like the real deal."

"I expect you to think of me whenever you look at them." He chuckled before he smacked himself mentally. What kind of a creep thing to say was that!?

 _'Look at wieners and think of me.'_

"I will, because I believe that was the first time I really heard you laugh." Ray ignored the weird feeling in his stomach.

Kai blushed. That was embarrassing. "It was your fault."

"Are you really going to complain? We had fun, minus the crazy nuns." He rolled his eyes, more at the memory than anything before another light bulb went off over his head.

"Oh! Apparently Oliver and Enrique were there, at the café we went to and saw us. They thought we were on a date." He spewed out before his brain had the chance to tell him not to.

"They saw us!?" He spat out, mortified, "When!?" Oliver better not had seen him when he was wearing Ray's shirt. It clashed with his pants something awful.

Ray shrugged, "Enrique said they were watching us through the window, you were wearing my shirt."

Kai let out a whine and rubbed his face before he had chance to stop himself. Oh god, the shame! The Parisienne Pixie seeing him looking like that!

Ray cocked a brow, "I told him we weren't on a date though, so I mean you still might have a chance with Oliver..."

"Not after lookin' like that..." He muttered mindlessly before choking and glaring with a look of disgust. "And get bent! I don't want a chance with _Oliver_!"

"Oh sure, really selling it to me here." He looked away from him with another pout, sure he didn't. "And besides you looked fine in it, you could wear a trash bag and make it look good."

Kai brightened up instantly, feeling Ray's fingers scratching behind his ego's ear. "What? Shut up..."

"I'm serious though, did you miss how many people were staring at you today. You got brains, brawn, and looks. Seriously, who did you have to sell your soul to, to get all of that?"

And there went the leg. "Oh, stop it. It was just the paint thing. And besides, you got your fair share of _admirers_ too..."

"Oh yeah, lucky me." Ray shook his head, "I'm starting to wonder why I liked her to start with, she's been nothing but a pain in my ass since I was in the hospital. I'm not that invalid! The wounds will heal, in time, but tell her that and she wants to screech in my ear about 'the doctor said this, but the doctor, don't forget the doctor ordered'. It was so annoying."

Kai's nose turned green. He wasn't talking about her. In fact, somehow he'd forgotten about her.

"You know who I think would be good for her? Enrique."

Ray's nose scrunched up, "Why? They have nothing in common, if anything she'd just want him for his money and not even he deserves to be used like that. If anyone, I'd say her and Eddy would be pretty good together. Besides, Enrique likes Oliver. He's trying to man up and tell him, when I don't know, but hopefully it's sooner than later."

"I disagree! Maybe you should set it up! Why would you get in the way of love, huh?"

Ray's other brow rose to meet the other, "Set Mariah up with Enrique? Because he likes Oliver, _that_ would be getting in the way." He explained before another light bulb went off, this one glowing bright green.

"Ohhhhh, so you want Mariah and Enrique together so you can have Oliver? Very sneaky Kai, but I won't be your wing-man in trying to pull those two apart."

Kai's insides somersaulted. That wasn't what he'd meant! He wanted those two slime balls to meld together so they'd keep their grubby, nasty paws off _his_ king!

"That's not it!" He squawked.

"Then what is it then?" Ray asked as he put his arms around his chest again, sitting up straighter. "Because you're really confusing me here."

Kai sniffed. "Well if you want the pink panther and Gladiator harassing you all the time then be my guest! Enjoy the pestering and the yacht rides!" He screeched as he pouted.

Ray's face turned red again, "That- I- I'm not going on a yacht with him! Seriously, _not_ my type Kai! I don't even like him like that, he's just a good friend..." He's body shot back down, squirming where he sat.

Kai's face darkened. Why only mention half of the pests!? "Ohhhh I see... Don't mind going back to China and playing happy couples with _her_ though?"

"Like I have a choice..." Ray felt himself shrink even further into himself, "I don't even really want to go back, I like it out here..."

Kai pulled his arms in tighter, "I'm sure if you asked her, she'd go somewhere with you."

"No thanks." Ray shook his head quickly, "You thought the kids were bad to travel with, she's worse. Not to mention, we wouldn't be allowed to do that again. Sure, they're out here now but it was only temporary. Once they have Driger and me back, I'll be lucky to ever leave again."

Kai paled. "What!? Why!?"

"It's just how the village is." Ray shrugged, "Doesn't mean we can't try to change it, because I would like to leave again. But these things just don't change overnight, it could take years to convince the Elders that it's not as bad out here as they assume it to be."

Kai tapped the pads of his thumbs together. He couldn't wait that long... "You uh... Wanna runaway?"

Ray looked up at him, was he serious? "With you?" His voice squeaked.

Kai felt a bubble of excitement. It was nuts. But why the hell not!? "Yeh! I don't wanna go to that school, you don't wanna go back! Mr. Dickenson is in charge of my money, but I'm sure I could find a way round that!"

"Where would we go?" Ray asked, unsure of himself at the moment. Though the idea didn't seem so bad, he really didn't want to go back. But how could they just up and runaway, and why would they runaway together?

Kai bounced on the bed, turning to him excitedly. "H-how about Paris!? Your uncle is there, could probably start us up with jobs!"

"But how do we get there? If Dickenson has your money, I'm more than dirt poor."

Kai waved it off, "I told you! I'll figure it out!"

"Why would you run off with me though?" Ray questioned before he could catch it.

"Why not!? We'd have a great time! A new start!"

Ray nodded; they would have a good time. They'd be able to still see each other, not worry about the mail or anything else.

"We could ask Oliver to help, he should be going back there right? At least help us get there, and then we can figure it out ourselves."

Kai's face glowed. That's right, they could stay with Pixie! Even better. "Exaaaaaactly!"

Ray deflated again, "But what if we can't get jobs? Or my uncle can't keep us with him? Then what do we do?"

Kai was too busy going on to the fantasy in his head. He and Ray could run around Europe and do all kinds of cool stuff together. They hadn't been to a whole bunch of places! He could show him everything and see some new stuff himself too!

"Stay with Oliver..."

"Unlike you and me, he has parents. Don't you think that might be weird?" Ray questioned, as much as he really wanted to just run off with him they had to be sensible about this.

They were just kids! Already they had been chased back and forth by otherworldly creatures, been from one corner of the globe to the next but this would be different. It would be harder to do.

Kai shrugged. "Maybe they're like... Absent parents? We could pretend to be staff! They wouldn't know!"

Ray gave him a dull look, "I've played waiter before, I'd rather not do it again. Thanks..."

Kai huffed and rolled his eyes. "Then what kind of job are you expecting to get at our age?"

"One, if we went there and pretended to be the staff, we probably wouldn't get paid. Or be able to just come and go if we wanted, wasn't that the whole point of running away to start with? So we could just go and do what we damn well please? On top of that, if I got a job with my uncle it'd be under the table, because of our age."

Kai waved him off, despite feeling himself sink. Why was he such a smartass!? Couldn't he just be bowled over by his rare spontaneity and go with it!?

"Like I said, if I can get around Mr. D, money won't be a problem! Could have our own place!"

Ray let out a sigh, "Kai... As much as I want to just run back to Paris with you... We can't."

Feeling his chest hurt, he flung a hand out and grabbed Ray's wrist, eyes blazing. "Why not!?" He yelled at him angrily. It was completely doable. He just needed to... He sighed. Ray was right. They couldn't.

"I'm sorry..." He muttered as he let go of his wrist.

Ray quickly grabbed him back, "It's not that I don't want to! Anything would be better than possibly being stuck back at the village till I'm old and gray, you don't have to apologize though. It was a nice thought at least."

Kai's shoulders tensed. Yeh, it was farfetched... But he didn't have to lie to him. "You don't have to lie to me."

Ray's hand pulled back like he burnt him, looking more hurt than he had all day. "Why would you think I lied?"

Kai gave him a hurt glare back. "I'm not stupid, Ray! You don't need to spin the whole White Tiger story to tell me you don't want to come with me. Your uncle is doing just fine in France!"

Ray coiled back some, why was he yelling at him? After everything... "It wasn't always like that! He had no choice!"

He huffed and turned his nose up. "Yeh right..."

"He was banished Kai, they kicked him out. That's why I've been on my own, they wouldn't let him take me because they'd rather have him booted out because of what he did instead of worrying about where I would go. This is why I don't want to go back, but I really don't have much of a choice! But of all things, I would _never_ lie to you." Ray explained in a breath, not even sure why he was hurting all of a sudden as tears pricked at his eyes.

Kai blinked at him. His mind conjuring all kinds of images. What did his uncle do? Kill a guy? Fuck the Elder's daughter?

"Why was he banished?"

Ray shifted where he sat, of all the things Kai wanted to pinpoint to it was that. "It happened a little after my parents died, so I don't remember all of it that well and he doesn't like to write about it. But, he was trying to raise me and he was lonely. He met someone from the outside, we used to be able to go out there but only when you hit a certain age, well he wanted to bring her back and she was fine with that but the Elder's said no. But he didn't want to just give up what they had, so he let them banish him.

"I didn't get my first letter from him until I was ten, but he said that it eventually didn't work out between her and him and he couldn't come home because the Elder's wouldn't let him. The only thing he could do was stay in touch with me."

Kai frowned. "So why didn't he come get you?"

"Because Lee's family had already taken me in, wouldn't let me go because of how valuable I am to them. It's why I have Driger and why Lee doesn't, he chose me over Lee. That's how I ended up here though, I took him and left but I didn't tell anyone. It's why Lee called me a traitor when we were back in China." Ray explained, going back to playing with the ends of his hair.

Kai gave him a pleading look. "Well there ya go! You've done it once! Let it run in the family!"

A chuckle left his throat, shaking his head at him. "I really wish I could, but my uncle was twenty. We're fourteen Kai, it's different and would be a lot harder to do for us than it was for him."

He shrugged for the millionth time. "You've got mad survival skills. Plenty of birds in Paris."

"Will you please let that go!" Ray smacked him on the arm, "Seriously, stop it! It's not funny anymore."

He got a rare, dumb chuckle in return. "Yeh it is..."

Ray snapped his eyes to his, no it wasn't. That stupid joke had outstayed it's welcome long enough. He shifted slightly closer, putting his hands on Kai's chest and shoved him off the side of the bed.

"No it's not!"

With a thud, his ass hit the floor. But luckily for him, like Rome with the cock ceiling, something had possessed his body and set him off.

"It really is! Did you get some for the kids as leaving presents?"

Ray peered down at him on the floor, fighting hard not to smile back or laugh. "You're an asshole, tell me why I like you again?"

Kai rolled a little, gripping his stomach. It was starting to hurt. "Cause my bit-beast looks appetizing?"

Ray sat up, snatching a pillow off the bed and threw it down at him. "I swear to God Hiwatari, it's not funny!"

He caught it and stamped his feet on the floor. This was really starting to hurt; it wasn't even that funny. But he couldn't stop.

"Better watch it, or I will put a dead bird in your bag." Ray muttered as he sat back on the bed, crossing his arms over his chest with a pout on his face. What a dick.

"Aw. That means you love me don't it?" He heaved out as he tried to reload his lungs.

A jolt of lightning surged up Ray's back that made a squeak come out of his throat, his entire body going stiff and red at the same time. Kai Managed to calm his laughter when he saw him go quiet. He'd gone too far, it seemed.

"All right, all right. I'm done..." He panted as he let himself go limp on the floor.

The overheating cogs turned again in Ray's head, shifting himself on the bed and spared Kai a look down on the floor. "Good... Prick. And you can sleep down there tonight."

Kai's giggling started up a little. "Sure you wouldn't be more comfy curled up on the floor, kitty?"

"No, it's cold down there." Ray bit back, not looking amused again.

"I'll keep ya warm." He blurted out before his stupid grin fell from his face. He didn't mean to say that...

He didn't need to since Ray's body started to burn on him, "Not when you're on the floor you can't." He mindlessly said back.

Like a magnetic pull, he pulled his ass off the cold floor. Ray watched him for a second, the cogs turning backwards and working overtime again until it clicked.

"Oh, no no no. Your king says you sleep on the floor." He laughed as he shot up to his knees, going to block the bed with his own body.

"Hn. And your knight has been carrying you around the kingdom all day." He smirked back.

"You were also being rude to your king, should strip you back down to stable boy."

He arched a brow. It didn't matter if he'd used it before. "Well maybe if my king weren't so damn catty..." He smirked.

Ray narrowed his eyes, refusing to move from the side of the bed. Though inside he was laughing just as bad as Kai had been. They really were just two big dumbasses.

"You did, and your king appreciates it. Now, back to the floor with you. Peasant." He shooed at him playfully.

Kai playfully narrowed his eyes, defiantly continuing to crawl on to the bed on all fours. "And what will his highness do if I don't?"

"Strip you back to stable boy, like I said." Ray suppressed another laugh before it got the chance to break free, grabbing him by the arm to try and push him back off the bed.

A dirty chuckle left his throat as he saw a chance at overthrowing the monarchy. He moved his wrist to pull away, quickly wrapping his hands around Rays wrists and pushing with all he had, finding the other just as quickly to limit any chance of fighting back. With a heave, he pushed his king on to his back, pinning his arms down with him.

"I thought I told you, I went rogue."

"You keep saying that." Ray smirked up at him, his body burning again as he lay under him. "But we both know you don't mean it."

Kai arched a brow. "No, you're right... I don't want to be rogue anymore." He said as he lowered himself down a little more with an evil smirk. "I want the crown."

Sparks went off in Ray's head, fighting with himself not to become too tense. Another jolt went down his spine, causing a squeak to come out of his mouth again. The already overheated cogs in his head lost their power, burning out and stopping altogether.

"Can arrange that." Somehow he was blessed with words, though with the way his heart was beating so hard they were hard even for himself to hear at the moment.

Kai tried to resist the urge to bite his lip as he felt weirdly powerful... Just what ticked his boxes. "I didn't think you'd yield that easily..."

"I didn't say that, just that we can arrange it. Every good king needs a queen." His mouth moved, kicking his words out of him before he really registered what he was saying.

Kai's playful glint died as he blinked. Taking in what he said and reeling back away from him as his face transformed.

"And what the fuck is that supposed to mean?!"

Without the closeness it was like the cogs came back to life, blinking back at him almost in confusion.

"You want the crown, there's what. Three traditional ways to do that, right? Either marry the standing king, dethrone the king, or abdicate. Unless you plan on dethroning me, that leaves you with one option. Marriage."

Kai's hands angrily went to his hips as they jut out to the side. "And just who the hell are you calling a queen!?"

Ray eyed him a little, "Well we can't have two kings..." He stopped and looked to be in thought, "Well I guess we could." He shrugged where he lay.

"Damn right there could be..." He grumbled huffily as he changed to folded arms, looking offended.

"Well, are you gonna ask me then or not?" Ray asked as he nudged his leg with his foot.

"Ask you what?" He snapped as he threw him a shady look.

"To marry you, for the crown and all."

The shade turned red. "I... Well... Would you?"

"I don't know, you haven't asked me yet." Ray giggle, it was all harmless fun anyways. Not like they'd actually run off and get hitched, even if part of him of wanted to.

Kai huffed. "Well I'm not gonna ask if you're just gonna say no!" He grumbled, taking the 'game' a little too seriously.

Ray rolled his eyes at him, "Fine then, no crown for you." He stuck his tongue out at him, wiggling himself to get more comfortable where he lay.

"And I didn't say I'd say no." He muttered.

"Why am I the one that's gotta do the asking anyways? Doesn't the king usually pick who he wants?"

Ray arched a brow, "I thought I already picked you? Made you my knight and all."

Kai rolled his eyes, his hip jutting out further. "Knighthood ain't no ring though, is it?"

Kai was right, they'd need rings!

He jumped off the bed, going to his bag on the floor and rummaged through it for a makeshift 'ring'.

This was probably one of the dumbest things he'd ever done, but it filled his gut with weird butterflies and they only got worse when he found an old attack ring from Driger at the bottom.

He clutched it in his palm and stepped (hobbled) back up to the bed where Kai sat, dropping to one knee with a stupid grin on his face where Kai sat in front of him.

"Kai, my noble night, would you do me the honor of becoming my king?" He asked in a very 'royal' fashion as he held up the attack ring.

Kai's clenched fist went to his chest as he stared and blinked. He felt oddly moved despite knowing he really shouldn't be.

"Yes!" He breathed out before clearing his throat and forcing an element of sourness to come back to his face. "I mean, on the condition that I'm regarded as an equal!"

Ray's smile reached from pointy ear to pointy ear, "Of course, till death do us part and all that good stuff."

Kai grabbed hold of the hand offering the makeshift ring and let his head lower so his bangs fell in front of his eyes.

"Good. Then my first act as king is to forbid you from leaving tomorrow..."

Ray's heart clenched a little, he hadn't been expecting that at all. Something in the air changed around them, forcing him to stand and gently tugged Kai to his feet to stand in front of him. Their hands still held together.

"No no, you're not crowned yet so no rule making. You need to ask me now, so on your knees." He playfully said, though his heart slammed into his chest.

Kai kept his eyes locked with his as he dropped to his knees without time to blink. The ache had come out of nowhere and spoiled the silly game they were playing, and now it was taking over again.

His eyes watered a little as he wrapped his arms around Ray's hips and buried his face in his belly. "Will you stay with me?"

Tears pricked in Ray's eyes, a hand coming around the back of Kai's head where his fingers gently brushed through the blue locks.

"Yes..." He choked out before he could really think twice about it, but truly he didn't want to leave him. If they could, he would run off with him right then and there, but that nagging feeling in the back of his head kept telling him it was just impossible.

Then he felt guilty for having even played this game so far with him, he shouldn't have said anything. Shouldn't have led them on like this when it crushed not only his heart and Kai's, but his soul at the same time.

Kai's hands gripped the back of Ray's tunic as he relished in the touch and the answer, even if it wasn't to be reality. He forced his hands to move up, helping him climb up onto his feet to come nose to nose with the equally damp eyed object his happiness depended on.

The cogs stopped again as Ray shifted on his feet with how close they were now, the weird change in atmosphere and his heart slamming in his chest being disrupted by a shooting pain rushing up his ankle and through his entire leg, making him hiss and try to stand off it where he about fell back from lifting hist foot too fast.

Kai's face fell with the look of pain crossing over Ray's, the heartache being replaced by panic as he gripped him around the arms and turned him back to the bed, forcing him to sit to get off his feet.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, sorry." Ray shook his head, rubbing at his eyes to get the tears out of them with the back of his arm.

"Here, this is yours." He held out the old attack ring, dropping it into Kai's open palm where his pale fingers curled around it.

"Um… One sec…" Kai said, looking around for his own bag and diving for it to find one for Ray.

Coming back like a flash, he held his own attack ring out from Dranzer and placed it into Ray's open palm while leaving the one Ray gave him in his bag.

"You need anything?" He questioned, feeling frozen to the floor in front of him now as Ray held the 'ring'.

Ray shook his head, "No, I'm fine." He sighed, lying right through his teeth and shuffled his way to the headboard of the bed. Trying to think of a way to get the heavier air that had seeped over them to go away now, grabbing Kai's book off the side table beside the bed as he shifted to Kai's side.

"Would you?" He questioned as he held it up, pocketing his own 'ring' in his pants.

Kai sank. "We're never gonna get to finish it though..."

"I know..." Ray sank with him, "You can though, and then write to tell me how it ended and if the devil and black cat become friends."

He tilted his head. "I can write you about it..."

"That's what I said." Ray chuckled, how was it he had brains for days but seemed to get stumped over the littlest things?

"In a month, if I don't get a letter in a month I'll have to send a search party for your ass." He warned in a playful tone.

Kai thought about it. Was he serious? Cause that would get him out of the village... And he'd go right to Mr. D, who'd direct him right to him.

Kai took the outstretched book from him, staring at it a moment before smirking at him. "Does this mean I can sit on the bed now? I'm not banished to the cold floor like a bad dog?"

"Yeah, yeah." Ray huffed, getting under the covers and held up the side for him. "Need your warmth anyways, beds too cold without you."

Kai didn't need asking twice. A little weird and too cozy? Perhaps... But screw it. He dived right on in, wriggling himself in to get comfy with the book in his hand. Tears brimmed in Ray's eyes. If only they could have runaway together, he wasn't looking forward to going back and sleeping on his makeshift cot by himself. It was something he had no control over though, just wasn't meant to be. The only thing he'd have to look forward to now were their letters, but that was even if Kai wrote to him.

He let out a content sigh, for now he had this. He still had a few hours of daylight left to enjoy beside him, before the real heart break set in.


	23. Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow

**And here we are, the last chapter for season one. A year later and the first season is officially finished! Bring your tissues!**

 **Also, we finally reached 100 reviews! Thank you all SO much for all the love and support this past year, truly means the world to us.**

 **Not much to say beside all that, once more we're still working on making sure we get V-Force started and ready but no real official date is set for when we'll start posting.**

 **Anyways, enjoy! And we'll see you (hopefully) soon.**

* * *

Somewhere, somehow, during the middle of the night and when the two had fallen asleep, Kai once more reading Ray into a perfect sleep filled bliss, the two were painfully unaware of how close they had been sitting beside each other the entire time. Warm under the covers of the hotel bed, having reveled in their last few hours together until the sun had set and actually making progress on the book, that when Ray had dozed off his head had slumped to the shoulder beside him. Kai wasn't far off behind him, finding it harder to keep reading as his own eyelids had become too heavy to keep open for much longer and his head went to the one resting on his shoulder, the book he had been holding and reading falling to his lap and forgotten.

The serene bliss of the early morning hours were disrupted by a loud banging coming off the other side of their hotel room door. Tyson out in the hall demanding their presence for breakfast, stirring the two slowly awake as Kai's neck strained with being bent to the side the entire night, and Ray's back stiff from having slept upright against the hard wooden headboard. Despite the pain their bodies seemed to be in, it had been one of the best sleeps since being in Russia the two ever had; almost similar to the night Kai had fallen asleep against Ray's chest the night he had come back to the team.

"C'mon you two, before everyone else eats all the food!" Tyson banged on their door again.

"It's all you can eat Tyson; the food will still be there." Kenny's voice echoed after him.

"We're comin'!" Ray groaned, trying to blink the sleep away as he hadn't really registered anything else other than Tyson's fist hitting the door on repeat until he felt the shifting beside him on the bed.

"Morning." He yawned, it finally clicking that Kai's head was still upon his at the moment and couldn't really move without jarring him away and for the moment, he really didn't want to do that.

With the realization of their sleeping arrangement hitting him, so did the terrible cloud that he had been hoping wouldn't come back over his head. This was it, their last day together as a family. In a few hours he was going to be stuck in an airport, watching his babies leave him and then suffer through his own long trip back to the village.

He had tried to promise himself he wouldn't cry, not again, not think about it too hard because he didn't want to have those intrusive thoughts be the only thing on his mind. So he pushed them out, for the time being and as best as he could for the moment. They still had a few hours; it was better to make them count.

"Sleep good?" He mumbled as Kai was shifting again and over another round of Tyson hitting their door.

"Hit that door one more time, I'll do the same to your face!" Kai roared through the door, gaining automatic silence. He too had just been hit with the position they were in. And yet was a little reluctant to move.

"Mmhmm. You?"

"Alright, but hurry up! Mr. D wants to make a speech!" Tyson huffed from outside, this time not touching the door.

Ray held in a snicker, for some reason he was going to miss that. "Yeah, back's kind of stiff though." He yawned, ignoring the heat racing on his cheeks as he tried to subtly stretch out his legs from under the covers and cracking his toes.

"Hn. Same." He replied as he tore himself off, trying to ignore the pain in his neck. He swung his legs over the bed, turning his back to him.

"Guess we'd better..."

"Yeah..." Ray breathed out as he moved, the thickness of what was fixing to happen rolling over them again.

After a quiet interlude of the two of them forcing themselves to at least wash their faces and brush their teeth, the two of them dragged their feet out their room and down the empty halls. Quietly. The elevator silent too.

It wasn't until they approached the dining room that any sound really registered. And suddenly, loud chatter pierced their ear drums. Familiar faces loaded up plates and laughed, seeming in good spirits, which made Kai sick. But he figured most of them were going home together anyway.

"There you two are!" Tyson bounced up to them, beaming with excitement like most of the others in there. "Geesh guys, don't look so down. We're getting to go home!" He laughed, not realizing that was exactly why the two of them were upset to begin with.

Kai's fist twitched. His skill of saying exactly the wrong thing was something that almost deserved applause. Or a smack in the mouth...

Ray tried to smile back, at least Tyson never seemed to get down by anything. Then again, he finally had his own father to go back home with him. His grandfather and eventually Max would be back to live with his dad after his time in America with his mom, hell even Kai was going to be back in Japan. While he, was left to stay in the village.

"Sorry Ty, just still a bit tired since you so rudely woke us up." He brushed it off, not wanting to bring on the water works with so many eyes and ears.

Tyson didn't seem to care, not losing his excitement with the two dark clouds that had floated into the room. "Well let's sit down, Mr. D has that speech and all." He took off towards the table he and the others had grabbed together, much like the day before at the Italian restaurant.

Ray dragged his feet to follow, might as well get this over and done with. As they followed Tyson to their table Mr. Dickenson saw the opportune moment to stand up, ready to make his speech now that all bodies were counted and present.

With a few clinks of his morning glass of juice with his spoon he had the rooms attention, the lively chatter dying away quickly though there was still a buzzing noise in the other two's ears. Whatever was being said wasn't even breaking through to their eardrums, somehow missing them and going through one ear and out the other as their eyes were set downcast on their empty plates.

However long Dickenson held the floor, they didn't know, they didn't really care, only when the room was erupted in a roar of applause did they finally find themselves back on Earth with the rest of the teams.

Tyson and Max were stood, wiping tears off their cheeks. "That was the most inspirational thing I've ever heard." Tyson choked.

Ray just gave a questioning look to Kai, though by the same blank look on his face he had no clue what was said either.

"Guess we should get something to eat..." Ray stood, grabbing his empty plate to take to the line of tables set up at the back of the dining room, decked out with an array of food that had been prepared for them all.

At the tables Ray's eyes scanned over the many different, colorful, dishes on display. Nothing really looked appetizing but he hated airport and airplane food so needed to fill up for the trip home. As his eyes raked over everything they came to stop on a familiar dish, one he had just the day before and that seemed to bright him up some.

"Hey, they got those... How do you say it again?" He questioned Kai beside him, knowing how to say it but just wanted to hear those rolling R's again.

Kai brightened a little at the chance to be knowledgeable. "Syrniki." He told him with as beautiful of a Russian accent as he could muster.

"That's right, think I'm gonna try the blueberry toppings today." Ray smiled for the first time that morning, plating some of the spongy circles on his plate and topping them off with the blueberries that were provided from a smaller dish.

"Great minds..." Kai replied as he followed suit. They didn't have raspberry anyway, and that was his second favorite.

"Don't forget the sour cream."

"Oh, right." Ray paused from walking away and went back, slopping some on top and passed Kai the spoon. "Too bad they don't have the tea, would have made this perfect."

Kai's eyes scanned the drink bar. There had to be some... "I'll go ask someone." He answered monotonously as he took off. His king deserved perfection.

Ray blinked and he was gone, he really didn't have to do that but he also didn't want to stop him. He went back to the table with his plate, waiting for Kai to come back before he started eating as the others were already halfway done with theirs.

"What're we doing before we go to the airport?" He asked.

"What're you talking about, didn't you hear Mr. D? After we eat we're heading there." Max answered, "We have to be checked out of the rooms before eleven or the BBA gets charged for another day."

"Oh..." Ray wanted to kick himself for asking, before a thought passed his mind. "We'll be there all day though."

"They have an arcade, and shopping plazas." Kenny supplied, "The adults think it'd be best if they keep us all together instead of like how it was yesterday, that way we're all there for our flights."

As Kenny finished his explanation, a small clink hit the table beside Ray.

A tall glass cup filled with hot, amber color liquid, slice of lemon and a cinnamon stick. Ray's brow arched, his stomach fizzing with excitement for a moment. Kai was seriously the best knight he had ever had, not that he had many others to start with.

"Who'd you kill?" He asked in a playful tone.

"No one!" He barked back a little too quickly. It only took a threat of complaining and a shitty review on trip advisor followed by some extra Rubels.

Ray just grinned as he stirred in his cinnamon stick before taking it out, "Spasiba." He said low and quietly, blowing on the steam before taking a sip.

Kai felt himself turn a little to goo at that. "You're welcome..." He muttered as he watched him. If he didn't look like that was the best tea of his life, he really would go kill that waiter.

"We're going to the airport right after this apparently." He figured he'd be the one that needed to break it to him, before Tyson jumped in and said something that would result in someone's actual death.

Kai choked a little on the coffee he got himself. "What? But why? It's still early!"

"Because we have to be checked out of the rooms by eleven, and this way the adults can keep an eye on us." Ray answered as he started to eat.

Kai sulkily went back to his coffee with a 'hn'. Because they really needed supervision from people who would let their own son jump out an airplane, or someone who up and left to go dig holes...

"Should be fun though, right?" Ray wasn't sure who he was trying to ask there, because so far there was nothing fun about this morning or what was to come.

Now, they were all going to be stuffed in an arcade, more than likely the adults were going to go off and do their own thing like they had been this entire time. While he and Kai were left to look after the kids one last time, while being painfully reminded by the planes coming and going that at some point they were all going to be on their own planes.

"You two need to hurry up, I swear this is the slowest I've seen you two move in like. Forever." Tyson's voice drawled out across the table from them.

Kai slammed his cup down and dramatically stood up from his chair, stomping off back to his room to get his bags without a word. That wasn't fair. They were supposed to have the day.

"What's wrong with him?" Tyson pouted as their fearless leader left the dining hall.

"Just didn't sleep good." Ray supplied, letting him go on his own and finished his food and the tea Kai had gotten for him quietly.

Once the plates had been cleared, the conversations endless, the bladers were quickly ushered back to their rooms one last and final time to retrieve their bags and quickly shoved onto the BBA bus awaiting them outside; the Majestics in their own private bus. The normal pairs all took up the seats beside each other, some taking a nap on the way to the airport while others had yet to shut up.

From the back, where Ray had followed Kai to sit away from the others, Max and his mother were actually seeming to bond in the row in front of them. Max going over his new blade that she had given him, the same one that he had used when he jumped out of the plane back on the lake. Though between the two, they were quiet as they watched the colorful and pointy domes pass them by on the snowy landscape.

Not even halfway down the road, the silence had finally become too suffocating and unbearable. Shifting where he sat, not wanting to set him off, Ray turned his attention from the window to Kai.

"You made sure to pack your book, right?" He questioned.

Kai's head snapped to Ray's instantly. "Yeh! I promise I'll let you know what happens."

"I'll hold you to it. What about your paint? It was in the bathroom; did you grab that?" Ray fired off another question. Kai had gone up to the room before him so he hadn't known if he just sulked the entire time, or actually made sure to recheck that he had everything.

Kai raised a brow. How could he possibly think he'd forget it? Was like part of his entire being!...Shit, wait. Did he? Yes!

"Of course."

Ray nodded, not sure what else he could ask now and felt the silence creeping back over them. "Out of everywhere we went, where did you like going best?"

"Oooooohhhhh..." He let out in a baffled tone as he relaxed in to his seat. "Um... That's a tricky one." He thought and thought. Really, they all had their highlights as well as disasters. It occurred to him though, the times he found most enjoyable were always when he was with Ray.

"Has to be Paris or Italy."

"Oh, that reminds me." Ray ducked down, pulling his bag out from under his seat and rummaged through it quickly. "Was able to get these back from Tyson, this one was yours." He plucked out the postcards they had gotten from the Sistine Chapel, holding the one Kai had picked and held it out for him.

Kai took it, flushing and looking around to make sure no one was looking before he pulled it out the little paper covering and let out a snort instantly.

"Best rated R tour I've ever been on." Ray chuckled quietly beside him, peeking over Kai's shoulder at the postcard in his hands after shoving his bag back under his seat.

"Will keep me warm at night." He blurted, not realizing quite how it sounded.

"Least one of us will be." Ray snorted, "Oh my god, you know what I'm gonna hate? No more hot water." He half whined; half groaned.

"Surely you have like... Something?" He asked with a cocked brow. Why wasn't he running away with him to France again?

"I mean if you heat the tub up, but you have to chop the wood, light the wood, hope it doesn't go out by the time you're halfway done. And with my hair, it's better to just dunk my head in half the time." Ray pulled the wrap around over his shoulder, playing with the ends that poked out from the red clasp.

"Maybe I'll just cut it this year, so that way it's not such a bother anymore."

Kai's brow twitched. "That would be a horrible idea."

Ray shrugged his shoulders, "It'll grow back." He dropped it over his lap, looking back out the window for a second. "Is yours really natural like that?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes. Why do people keep asking me that?"

"Cus it is a bit odd, cool, but odd." Ray grinned, "Tyson owes me fifty bucks though, he said you dye it."

His brow twitched harder "You bet on it!? And that twerp thought I dyed it!?" He spat out before he touched his hair awkwardly, "It's not odd..."

"Back in China, yeah." Ray chuckled, "I didn't mean that in a bad way, I like it." He shot out quickly, not wanting to upset his knight/newly appointed king.

He brow jolted harder. That was months ago. He'd sock that little shit in the mouth...

"...Really?"

"Yeah." Ray squeaked back, "I mean, it fits you. Ya know..." He hoped Kai knew, because all he could feel was his brain overheating again.

His brow arched higher. "...Because it's odd?"

"NO! That-That's not what I meant!"

Kai folded his arms in a huff. "Then what _did_ you mean?"

The cogs stopped; shit how did he pull himself out of this one?! "Well, I mean I can't really picture you with brown hair, or blonde. So, it just suits you. Like, if I were to cut my hair it wouldn't be me anymore right? So if you didn't have your two-tones, it wouldn't be you." _Hopefully_ that made sense, to him it did. At least, he thought it did.

"Or take Max, can you picture him with black hair?" He gestured to their golden child in front of him, happily passed out on his birth mother's shoulder.

Kai tilted his head and tried to picture it. "I don't know... I think he'd pull it off. Would be real piercing with those eyes of his." He let out before he cringed to himself.

God he was gay...

Ray cocked his head, a little too close to Kai's shoulder. "I dunno, maybe? Would probably make him look older than what he is."

Kai nodded in agreement. "That's true. Baby blonde is best." He said before his eyes went on his eldest ball ache. "He's suit being blonde just for the idiot factor..."

"But it would clash terribly with his skin tone, end up looking like one of those surfer dudes from California." Ray snorted.

"Which also suits him! He already calls everyone 'dude' and is too relaxed for his own damn good."

"Or maybe _you're_ just too uptight?" Ray nudged him in the side.

Kai looked offended. "Me? I'm not uptight!"

Ray's brain thought of the most dumbest thing he had possibly ever thought as a comeback, 'that's right, the only thing that's tight is that tank of yours' though kicked it right out before it kicked out of his mouth.

"If you say so… Here, let's take a vote." He spat out instead.

Kai's other brow raised before the other one got stuck. "About what? And how can you have a vote with two people?"

"What're you talking about, we have a bus full of people." Ray grinned, gesturing out to all the different colored heads poking over the tops of the bus seats.

"We're voting on how stupid Tyson would look blonde?" He blinked, confused.

Ray rolled his eyes, "No, if you're too uptight or not. Here, just watch." He shifted in his seat, taking in a deep inhale. "Hey! Taking a vote, who thinks Kai is too uptight!?" He yelled over the other voices that filled the bus, causing most of the others to flinch in their seats at the sudden disruption from the back.

Tyson shot his hand in the air without hesitation, quickly followed by Grampa Granger. Mariah's hand went up next, Lee getting her other elbow in his side that prompted him to raise his hand. Michael and Steve's hands went up in unison, while Kenny's slowly raised above his seat and head.

Ray sat back with a grin on his face, looking smug as he raised his hand. "Hn, would you look at that."

Kai frowned and folded his arms, snapping his head at him. "What is that noise you've been making recently?"

Ray blinked at him, "What noise?"

"That nasally thing you do! It's annoying. Knock it off." He told him flatly.

"But... I'm not purring?" Ray arched a brow, maybe he let one slip without realizing it.

"No. I mean that stupid smug little noise you make!"

It finally clicked, "Ohhhh, you mean the same noise _you_ make?"

Kai glared, "I do _not_ make that noise!"

"Shall we take another vote?"

"Don't be a dick."

"Got another question for you guys, what's that noise Kai makes when he's pissed?" He called out to the other's again.

Tyson and Max's heads appeared over the seats staring back at their guardians. "HN!"

"That's it!" Steve snapped his fingers as if he had been thinking hard about it.

"I always thought you just had something in your throat." Emily added, "Now I know it's when you're pissed." She jotted it down in her notes.

Ray turned his smarmy, smug, face back to Kai. " _Hn_ , two points for Ray and no points for Kai."

Kai's eyes spasmed roughly. "Don't- don't _write that down!_ " He bit at her sharply. Why the hell was she jotting it down?

"Even if I didn't, it'd be right up in here mister." She pointed to her head.

"Hn. Just like it's right up here that you're fucking annoying and need a life..." He muttered angrily under his breath.

Ray rolled his eyes, letting out a sigh. And he said he wasn't too uptight, or made that noise, yeah right.

Tyson's blue eyes seemed to stay on them for a minute, "Are we making bets or something?"

"No, just voting." Ray shook his head some, "And besides, you still owe me fifty bucks young man!" Some reason he always forgot about it, but since it had been brought up on conversation before, he figured now it was time Tyson paid up.

Tyson's blue eyes went innocent, "What're you talking about?"

"Oh don't give me that, Max can do the puppy eyes, but you can't. Where's my money Ty?"

"I um... I spent it yesterday." Tyson sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry 'bout that."

"It's fine, just know that I was right and won." Ray huffed back, of course he'd spent it.

Tyson blinked his big, 'innocent' eyes at the two before they went to Kai. "So, your hair isn't dyed?"

Kai's eyes burned. "No! What's the matter with you?! First you think I have face tattoos and then you think my hair is dyed!? Any other stupid assumptions I need to clear up for you, Shrimp!?" He exploded.

Tyson seemed to think for a minute while Ray snickered behind his hand quietly. "If I think of something I'll let ya know."

The simple questions seemed to have opened a flood gate, next thing they knew all eyes were turned around on them and there were more questions fired off left and right.

"What's with the tight shirt? Shrink in the laundry?"

"Are those contacts?"

"What's with the scarf?"

"Ever cut yourself on your own arm things?"

Ray's ears perked a little at the questions, seeing Kai shrink closer and closer into the back of his chair.

"He refused to take them off one night because I pissed him off and almost cut me, and his eyes are that color. Nuns tried to kick us out of the Sistine Chapel because of them." He answered what he could, hoping they were sufficient answers.

"What's with the paint?"

"Can you smile, or are you afraid your face will crack?"

Kai shrunk even more. He smiled! Hell, he laughed at Ray enough... "I didn't want to scare young children." He bit back as he pulled his arms in tighter.

Just as they were about to start round two, or maybe it was three, the bus came to a stop with a terrible screech. Jerking those not facing forward almost out of their seats, the doors promptly opening and Dickenson was the first to stand.

"Now if we could have an orderly fashion young people." Was all he said before he took his leave, letting the teens gather their things and follow after him.

Kai let out a sigh of relief. Thank god that was over. And then it hit him, making him let out an even deeper sigh.

They were at the airport.

"Last one in is a rotten egg!" Tyson shouted as he bounced out of his seat, intent on climbing over the empty ones in front of him as the others were crowding the walkway.

"What part of orderly fashion don't you get!? Wait!" Kai barked at him. At least he wouldn't have to deal with this shit again...

Tyson froze, one leg over the back of the chair in front of him, the other on his seat. Turning back and flashing Kai a stupid grin. "Whoops."

"And get your damn feet off the seats!"

Tyson pulled the one back over, putting both down onto the floor with his stupid grin on his face. "Sorry _dad_." He stuck his tongue out.

"I didn't say anything?" His actual father, who had been at the front with his own father, finally looked back and fixing to step off the bus.

Kai face palmed. At least _he_ was making it easier to leave. Ray couldn't hold it in anymore, having been trying to fight himself from laughing for too long it finally broke out of him.

" _Don't_ encourage him..." Kai scolded as he shifted out of his seat.

"I-I didn't do anything." Ray wheezed, trying to calm himself as the line started moving and they could get up.

"You laughing only makes him do it more! You know that!" He spat, looking over his shoulder with a scowl.

Ray stuck his tongue out at him, grabbing his bag and following the line as they made it off the bus in a more 'orderly fashion'. "You laughing only makes him do it more." He mocked behind him in a low, quiet chuckle.

Kai huffed. "Fine. Just keep on enabling him..."

"Oh lighten up, it's our last day."

Kai stayed quiet. Yeh... It was. Not even that now, really. Last hours. They joined the crowd of other bladers outside, all forming a semi-circle around Dickenson and the other adults.

"Now, once you're through the security checks you won't be permitted to come back through. We have the AllStarz leaving at three, then the flight to Japan is an hour after. The gates are right by one another, which also is near the food courts and arcade and a few stores. We want you all to stay in groups of two or more." Dickenson listed off.

Tyson draped an arm around both Max and Kenny, he could taste those cheap Hot Dogs already!

Eddy turned to Kai, "How you gonna get through security with those?" He eyed the red armguards.

Kai rolled his eyes, "I take them off, they scan them. Look, they're not sharp." He muttered as he nudged him in the rib with them.

Eddy almost jumped back into Steve, until he realized that Kai was right. They weren't sharp at all. "Oh..." He blushed a little, "Cool man."

Dickenson cleared his throat, "This way ladies and gentlemen." He tapped his cane, heading towards the glass doors and leading his pack of school children.

Kai followed, trailing along and getting ready for the hassle of unraveling his awesome outfit. He knew the drill. He picked up the tray and took off his scarf, arm guards and then the worst part... His belt.

Why he never wore different pants when flying, even he didn't know. Without the belt, he could fit two of himself inside. Which meant without hands, the staff were going to get an eyeful…

At the back of the line, that seemed endless even without their gaggle of bladers, Ray simply toed off his shoes and set them in the bin followed by Driger and held onto the bin till he could put it on the belt. Off to the side he noticed familiar red, purple, blonde, and green hair walking off to the side outside of the line. Where were they going?

"See you on the other side." Johnny caught his eye, waving almost arrogantly as they by-passed security with their bags being rolled behind them by Gustav on a trolley.

"Rich assholes..." He muttered, stepping barely an inch forward.

Kai turned, fiddling with the clasp on his stupid belt. "Hey!"

Ray's face fell, "I keep forgetting, I'm sorry." He tried to smile, showing he meant no harm. Really he did keep forgetting that Kai was one of them now, or... Had always been one of them? Sure, he was an asshole but now he was a 'rich asshole'.

"Hn..." He sniffed, trying and finally succeeding at undoing his belt, throwing it in the tray with one hand while scrunching up the extra fabric with his other to keep them up.

Ray went quiet after that, stepping again and again until they finally reached the conveyor belts where he could set his bin down. Only a few more people and he'd be able to get through to the other side, where he didn't really want to go but had no choice. Shouldn't have talked them out of running back to Paris.

Kai set his tray to roll on through the scanner and stomped through the metal detector with a face like thunder, which quickly cracked when loud beeping scared the crap out of him.

"S'cuse me son, but can you step back." The TSA agent stepped forward, wand in hand and at the ready to scan him for weapons.

"Kai... Your shoes..." Ray whispered behind him.

The agent's eyes went down to the shoes, "Need to take them off son, put them in the bin with the rest of your things." She grabbed an empty one, practically shoving it into his chest.

Kai took it one handed, trying to balance it as he looked around for somewhere safe to let go of his pants.

"C'mon son, you're holdin' up the line." She barked, not looking amused.

"Yeh, yeh. Just a sec..." He grumbled as he looked around some more. Really!? Not one corner?

The woman rolled her eyes with a loud huff, "Is there a problem?"

Kai glanced over his shoulder to see how close to earshot Ray was. As if he had a choice... He didn't want to get tasered... But he didn't want to flash everyone either.

"I um... Can't let go of my pants..." He muttered, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry?" The woman stared blankly at him, finally seeing that he was clutching his pants in a death like grip.

"Here." She huffed again, jerking the bin out of his hold. "Now can you take your shoes off?"

He crouched down, gripping his pants even harder to stop it slipping over his ass. Could he undo these stupid damn shoes one handed!? The woman's gaze made him feel more nervous than a big tournament.

Come on... Come on... Just... Untie...

Ray could only just stare back helplessly; did this always happen when they went through security? What was taking Kai so long? It wasn't like this was their first time going through these. Behind him he heard an irritable grunt, wishing he hadn't because it only made him feel more nervous for Kai. The line was only getting longer, the others waiting on the other side of them to get through.

"Today son!" The woman finally bellowed out in a louder voice, her patience with him gone.

Kai let out a tiny whimper and felt his face go as red as his armbands waiting to be scanned.

Fuck... He was just gonna have to...

He tore his hand away and frantically went to untie his hell shoes, feeling the waist of his pants falling further and further down until he felt the air against his back. He prayed Ray saw something shiny and was looking at that instead... Or anyone that could see this.

Ray's attention caught to the slowly falling hem of Kai's pants, feeling his breath slipping from him and telling himself to look away but couldn't as the bottom of his tank top became more visible, and then a bit of pale skin peeked before... Were those blue boxers? He wore _blue_ boxers? He said he hated blue on clothes.

As the pants slipped just a bit lower, Ray's face burning and scolding himself harder to look the hell away, there was a pattern on the blue boxers and he found himself staring harder. Were those... Dinosaurs?

Finally undoing the damn shoes, Kai gripped the waist of his pants and jumped up, hoisting them up with him while kicking his shoes off. He didn't dare look at the woman. Or anyone else.

She shoved the bin back out to him, letting him put his shoes in and shooed him back through the scanner and waved him back through to her side. Waving him forward, this time the alarm didn't sound and she shoved him along towards the opposite end to collect his things. Turning to Ray with a look that said she was ready to lay into him too if he set the damn thing off, prompting him to jump forward quickly and quietly without issue.

"Thank the lord." She huffed as he passed her.

Kai glowered at the conveyor belt as he waited for his stuff to roll on through. He hated airports. Bunch of assholes... Finally, his tray came through. He was able to rip his belt out and fasten it before anyone else got a look. Ray silently followed after him, able to easily slip his shoes back on and pocketed his blade. Hoping to whatever higher power that his face still wasn't red.

"What took ya two so long? Everyone's already at the arcade." Tyson whined as they met him just outside the security check, shoes and everything else back in place.

Kai shot him a look. "Airport staff have nothing better to do than pick on people..."

"We got through fine." Tyson gestured between him, Max, and Kenny before he shrugged. "Well, c'mon you two old farts. Been keeping us waiting all day." He was already dragging the other two off towards the arcade, and consequently their gates.

"Where's the actual old farts at?" Ray bit back, not taking too kindly to being called old.

"The bar."

"Lucky them..."

Kai groaned. Not that he knew, but he had a feeling he needed a good, stiff drink after all this and what was left to come. But noooooo. He was stuck yet again babysitting.

It didn't take long for them to reach the arcade where the other teams were crowded in, along with other teens and some rowdy children running about unsupervised from one game to the next.

Ray scanned the dimly lit place; it was almost too crowded for how many people were in there. But he really didn't have a better plan on what to do with their time while they waited and just followed behind Tyson and the others to see what they wanted to do. Making sure not to step on tiny toes or have his own crushed by larger ones.

Kai avoided them all like the plague, finding a bench to sit himself down and look gloomy while he kept a hawkish eye on the others. Just because they were going home didn't mean they couldn't cause him embarrassment.

"Oh crap! I forgot to get money from my dad!" Tyson froze up, letting go of the other two and about bowled over Ray and a few other kids to go find his father.

Kai sighed, fishing in his pocket for his wallet. Since when was he the bank account? Figured, found out he came from a wealthy background and suddenly he was a human ATM.

"Here." He barked as he approached, holding out a crisp, blue 2000 ruble note.

Tyson stopped, blinking a few times. He hadn't meant him, but hell if Kai was handing out free money who was he to correct him?

"Thanks, _dad_." He joyfully snatched it out of Kai's hand and skipped back to the others, "Should come play a few games with us, _dad_!" He called back to him.

"Stop calling me that!" He yelled, "And no. I'm good here. A-and I expect some damn change!"

"Okay, okay." Tyson sang back as he fed the note through the coin machine, "You sure, there's an air hockey table over in the corner."

He wriggled in his seat as he glanced over. Did look kinda fun... He didn't know how to play though. Didn't want to look a chump right before he left them. Of all people, not to Tyson...

"I'm fine."

"You sure you don't want to play? There's four... Things?" Ray questioned as he pointed at the table and the two sets of blue and red... Things, sitting on the white surface.

Kai narrowed his eyes at him. Not him, too. "I _said_ I'm good."

Ray frowned a little at him, "But I don't know how to play."

Kai's eyes narrowed even more as he tried to telepathically tell him 'neither do I'.

Ray held his hands up, no use in riling him up more. "Okay, sit there and pout." He went off to join the kids at the table.

Kai wriggled himself in to the bench and did his famous head down, eyes closed routine. It was fine for a while, but the constant noise of the machines mixed in with the sound of people cackling or shrieking was starting to tickle his curiosity.

What was so fun about this crap anyway? Wasn't real guns... Wasn't real cars... Wasn't real guitars.

His eyes scanned the room. He didn't know what Michael and Eddy were playing, but they were sure having a good time. Looked like Eddy was kicking his ass too. Good for Eddy. He didn't mind Eddy.

He frowned at Kenny. He was trying and failing miserably at a grabber machine trying to win... Fuck knows what.

Emily was trying to get Steve to dance on a mat of some kind. Looked ridiculous. And slap bang in the middle were the guys. Looked like Max was showing Ray how to play and going up against Tyson. They looked like they were having fun...

"No Ray, you can't use your other hand to block the goal. You can only use this." Max groaned for the third time, moving Ray's hand away from the slit in the table as Tyson pelted the puck back to their side.

The black disc clinking against the sides of the table back and forth until it just ended back up on his side.

"Sorry..."

"Tyson, quit hitting it so hard. That's the seventh time you've just bounced it off the walls." Max groaned again, sending a slight glare at Tyson on the other side of the table.

"Sorry dude." Tyson hit the puck again with less force, actually letting Max get a hit on the disc and sending it back towards Tyson's side and finally the game got underway.

Kai straightened up in his seat, stretching his neck to try and see it. He smirked a little at Ray, watching his eyes slit a little and his fang slip out as he watched the... Disc thing... Darting around and his free hand twitching, looked like kitty wanted to play with it.

As the puck came back soaring across the table, Max stumbled to move to block it from getting inside their goal when a tan hand slapped the top of the table and stopped the puck dead center.

"RAY!" Both Tyson and Max groaned in unison.

Ray's hand jerked up off it quickly, damn cat genetics... "Sorry guys..."

Just like the time he looked up in the Sistine, Kai couldn't hold it in. "PA!"

Max took a step back from the low growl he could hear rumbling out of Ray's chest, if he had a tail it'd probably be twitching at the moment.

"I can hear you over there!" Ray yelled above the noise and the crowd.

"Good!" He heaved out as he doubled over. Oh my god, it never stopped being funny!

"He... He does laugh!" Tyson jumped around, looking more excited than he should.

Max saw the opportunity and he took it, the puck soaring across the table and slipping right through the crack in the table, causing the score to go up a point and a small ding going off.

"Hey! I wasn't looking!" Tyson spun back around, fishing out the puck from the bottom of the table. "No cheating Maxie."

"Ooooohhh! 'Atta boy, Maxie!" The bench warmer shouted back, a little discombobulated from the laughter fit.

"Don't encourage him." Ray mocked Kai's words from earlier, though was subtly patting Max on the back. It earned them both a point after all.

"That one needs it!"

Max beamed, "Thanks, dad!"

He settled back on to the bench with a content 'hn'. 'Bout time Max played dirty against Tyson. God knows he always did it to him...

"Why don't you come and play with us now?" Tyson shouted over his shoulder, trying his hardest to keep the puck from getting back through his side of the table.

The other two having found a rhythm as Ray had stuffed his free hand in his pocket and clutched his blade to keep himself from grabbing the puck again, though that didn't stop his eyes from slitting fully or the small growls slipping through.

Kai arched a brow. "What? Can't handle them by yourself big guy?"

"Just come help me!" Tyson huffed as he hit the puck too hard again in his agitation, it bouncing randomly from wall to wall before it sunk into his own goal and earning Max and Ray another point.

"Daddddddd."

The moment Tyson turned around to whine, Kai was already there. "I told you to knock that off!" He bit as he snatched a... Thing.

"Now shut up and tell me how to play."

"You just keep the puck from going into your own goal, you can't _touch_ the puck with your hands." Max said, eyeing Ray beside him hard for a second. "And don't hit it so hard it just flies all over the place."

Kai shrugged, seemed easy enough. Tyson smacked the puck, sending it soaring. Oh... Crap. Maybe this was a challenge. He'd have to put all his focus in to this. Time to forget everything. There was only the puck...

The puck bounced from one side to the next, neither making any head way for a good while as the clacking from the puck hitting off the things and the walls was the only noise at the corner of the arcade.

"Mayonnaise is gross." Tyson said as the puck made its way back to his and Kai's side, just before he hit it across the table.

Max faltered for a second, eyes on the puck till they tore away from it to Tyson. "You take that back!"

"Max the puck!" Ray tried to grab his attention, his free hand twitching something fierce to slam it on top of the damn thing again and before either could stop it, it slipped through the crack.

Tyson let out a victorious cry, holding out a hand for a high five. To his surprise, he got one.

"Quick thinking, Shrimp. I got some ammunition for Ray..." He smirked mischievously at him.

"Thought we weren't supposed to be encouraging bad behavior, _father_?" Ray asked with a hip out, eyes hard on the other two as Max fished the puck out from under the table.

"And I thought you weren't a cat... But here we are." He shrugged innocently.

Max quietly laughed to himself as he put the puck back down on the table, sending it back off towards the other two. Ray too embarrassed for a comeback at the moment, his slit eyes going to the damn irritating thing again. The puck was once again in motion, Kai's eyes following it as best he could while also eyeing Ray. He'd taken a few swipes and missed. Just one more... And with an irate swish, he missed again.

"How are you supposed to hunt birds if you can't even hit this thing? Gotta be quicker than that, Raymond!"

Ray gripped the small handle to the thing and his blade tightly, the growls in his chest getting louder. As the puck came flying back towards him he made sure to hit it, though like when Tyson was hitting it, the damn thing just bounced around the table furiously.

"Oh sweet honey iced tea..." Max palmed at his face.

"It's your father's fault!" Ray bit out, though his own face was blending nicely with the color of his headband.

Kai's eyes went to predator mode themselves, swinging his arm and hitting the puck beautifully to make it soar in to the goal.

He all but jumped, feeling overly excited. "Don't blame me for being better than you!"

Tyson held his hand up for another high-five, bouncing beside him. Adrenaline pulsing through him, Kai turned and smashed his palm to his little pain in the ass. Max fished out the puck again, he wasn't about to give up and neither was Ray. They could do this... Maybe...

He sent the puck back across the table, all they had to do was not pay attention to the two immature kids across from them and they'd be able to do this. As long as they concen- and the puck was back in their goal.

"WOOOO! Nice shot, Shrimp! Suck it, Ray!"

Max had a sinking feeling this was becoming more of a war between mom and dad than a family thing, watching Ray slam the puck back on the table and eyed Kai dangerously across from them.

"I'm sure if you asked the Pixie." He hit the puck across the table, hoping to make him falter.

"Kai!" Tyson fumbled around his stiff arm, missing the puck as it went into their goal.

Max flung his arms around Ray's shoulders; he didn't know who the pixie was but who cared?! "Nice shot mom!"

Ray let Max hang off his neck, a smug grin plastered on his face. "Told you to drop the cat jokes, didn't I?"

Kai's blood continued to flow to his face, all it would take would be Tyson to ask and Ray would probably tell... He just hoped he was as stupid as always.

"Well if you stopped acting like one, I'd stop laughing at you for it!"

"Oh, because it's somehow my fault that's how I was born?" Ray gave him a dull look as Max unlatched himself from him, just in time as Tyson sent the puck towards them.

"Hey, c'mon you two we're supposed to be having fun." Max interjected.

"Could say the same to you..." Kai grumbled back.

Tyson puffed his cheeks out, "How is it you two can room together, and still hate each other after all this time?" He bounced the puck back at Max, since mom and dad were now locked in a staring contest with each other.

Ray's tense shoulders seemed to relax, is that what they thought? "But I don't..."

Kai turned his fiery, flustered gaze to the shrimp. "I don't hate him!" He shrieked.

Tyson just chuckled, wiggling a finger in his ringing eardrum. "Okay, just thought you two were still after each other's throats. Kind of reminded me how we all started, with this back and forth you two were doing."

Kai felt his face combust, "We- never changed!"

"I never hated him to start with." Ray added, the game now between their kids for the time being as he tried to figure out what the hell was going on.

As Max sunk in another point for them Judy stepped into the arcade, "Alright everyone, time to go."

Ray's body went stiff again, how could it already be time for them to leave?

"Wha!? Already!?" Tyson bellowed at the blonde woman.

"Coming Judy." Emily's voice carried from her game, dropping it without a seconds hesitation and joining Judy at the front of the arcade.

Slowly the boys were a bit more reluctant to pull away from theirs, each about to beat the last high score they had already placed up on the leader boards, but soon enough they moved away and joined the other two.

Max's blue eyes brimmed, bouncing from his team to his mother as he straightened himself up. The puck left forgotten on the table in the middle, his hand loosening its hold on the thing in his hand.

"Comin' mom." His voice cracked, turning to the closest person beside him.

Ray could only look back at him, his own eyes tearing up and wishing they weren't. He knew this was coming, but it didn't feel right. That was his baby, how could he just let him go?

"Gonna miss you." Max wiped the few rogue tears rolling down his freckled cheeks.

Ray nodded back, his throat closing up on him as he fought hard not to break down.

"I promise to write to you though." Max threw himself back around Ray's neck, holding him tight as Ray wrapped him up in his arms.

"Be safe, Maxie."

Max nodded, pulling away slowly and picked up his bag before going to Tyson and Kai on the other side of the table. Ray watched, wanting to hug him again, that went by too fast. All of this did and he hated it.

Tyson's eyes bulged and streamed along with his nose and his wobbling lip. "You'll be back soon enough, right?"

"Y-yeah, of course I will." Max nodded furiously, shifting his bag on his shoulder. "And I'll call you, it'll be over before you know it and we'll see each other again."

"You took my number right?!" He checked desperately.

"Got it right here." Max patted his yellow bag, finally throwing himself around Tyson's neck. "I'll see you soon." He cried into Tyson's shoulder.

Ray's heart chipped away some, happy but envious that they were going to get to see each other again, but would rather have it that way for them than anything else.

Kai shifted his feet and glanced around. If he didn't make eye contact, maybe he'd just go.

Max peeled himself away from Tyson, stepping up to Kai and holding his hand out for Kai. "It was nice meeting you, and thank you... For everything." He hiccupped.

Kai's eyes snapped to him as his heart clenched. That... That was it? 'Was nice to meet you.' What was he!? A chatty old lady at a bus stop!?

He cleared his throat. "Likewise..."

Max's tears poured out harder as he lunged forward, wrapping his arms around Kai's stomach and burying his face into his chest.

"I really mean it; I'm going to miss you Kai."

The angelic, red and puffy face slamming in to his chest as well as the pathetic voice made an equally pitiful but quieter whine leave his throat. He stood stiff and still. Ray was the only person he'd ever really had any kind of kinship with. It felt weird with the puppy child. But what was even weirder was that it hit him right that very moment that he was going to really miss him too.

"Likewise..." He repeated, trying to make his voice come out as manly as possible with minimum waiver and making his twitching hands stay where they were.

Max squeezed him tighter, as if he was trying to break his spine, before letting go and wiping his face. "See ya around." He turned back to Tyson for one last hug, practically lifting him off his feet and called to Kenny to say their goodbyes before he was out the arcade with his mom and the AllStarz.

He cupped his hands to his mouth, "Bladebreakers rule!" He shouted back to them over the crowd.

Kai felt his body jolt. Max was going to be gone in a matter of moments. That goodbye didn't feel right...

Maxie was excitable, but always had listened to him and wanted to do better. He was a good underling... If you squinted. Besides, if it weren't for Max, things might have ended very differently. He owed him a lot for that...

Shit, he was a good boy!

Drowning out Tyson chanting their team name as the blonde started to walk off with the American team, he looked around frantically. His eyes caught it.

That'd do! Max left some coins on the side of the air hockey table.

"Idiotlefthismoney, I'mgonnatakeitbacktohim! Stayhere!" He fired out at warp speed, snatching it and bolting.

Ray blinked a few times, tears rolling down his cheeks but he didn't understand a damn thing Kai had said, and before he could ask him Kai was gone. Tyson turned to him with a dopey grin before it fell.

"Hey, it's okay mom. He said he'll write to you."

Ray only nodded back, "Should we try and finish this?" He hoped for a distraction.

The dopey grin came back, Tyson snatching up his beater and got ready for another round of air hockey while dad chased down Max.

Kai hauled ass. He felt a little silly when he realized he didn't really have to. They hadn't gone that far. He saw the orange dungarees and blonde bouncing along within moments.

"MAXIE!" He yelled out, panicked.

The whole group stopped and turned, giving weird looks at Kai as he came charging at them. While Max's eyes lit up, stepping forward some to see what Kai needed.

"What's wrong?"

He skid to a stop, his stupid shoes squeaking on the floor. "Uh..." He froze, getting his breath back from the brief but intense exertion and noticing the eyes on him.

"You uh... Forgot this!" He spat out bluntly as he shoved his hand out.

Max held his hand out with a questioning look and a small sniffle, "Oh... Thanks da-Kai..." He grinned, curling his fingers over the coins Kai had dropped into his open palm.

"Here, I... I wasn't sure where you would be going and stuff. But this is my phone number and address, for America and the one in Japan." He rummaged in his bag, pulling out a folded up piece of paper and held it out.

"If you ever want to just say hi, ya know?"

Kai took it and blinked away the film or salty feels glazing his eyes. "Thanks... I uh..." He hesitated. They were clearly in a rush but... He never did tell him...

"I'm going to some stupid boarding school!"

Max tilted his head. That was... Sudden. He opened his mouth to respond but got cut off.

"So... I don't exactly know my address or anything yet... I'll have to write you once I get settled in."

Max's baby blues shone, but not with the unshed tears. "Okay! I'll be able to just get the address from that then! So I'll talk to you soon, okay?" He bounced, unable to stop himself he lunged forward again and wrapped Kai up in a hug like he had done Tyson, though Kai's feet never left the floor.

Kai gave the AllStarz a glare in warning to look away. What were they staring at? Eddy, Steve and Michael rolled and averted their eyes while Emily kept giving him a smug look.

Kai sighed. God, he hated her.

"Yeh. Promise..." He muttered as he brought his own arms round and gave him a few man-pats to the back. "And keep practicing, okay? I'll know if you don't..."

"Aye, aye!" Max laughed, pulling back and just stared back up at him. "And... Take care of yourself, okay?"

Kai looked down and felt his heart snap. That god damn... Charming face... Made of sunshine...

Urgh! He couldn't take it. "I'll be fine. But thanks, Maxie..." He smirked as he brought his hand up to pat and ruffle the golden blonde mop.

Max giggled a little, "Bye Kai." He waved one last time, stepping back and skipping the rest of the way back to his mom and the others. Waving one last time before they started towards their gate.

"One down, two to go..." Ray breathed out heavily behind Kai, Tyson and Kenny standing just shy behind him.

Kai leapt out his skin, letting out an almost inhuman yelp. Where the _fuck_ had he come from?!

Ray pointed at their two left, "Kids are hungry."

He slapped his palm to his face, the skin feeling clammy from the mix of running, emotions and being scared the crap out of.

"Of course they are..."

"Saw a place on our way to the arcade." Tyson bounced, "Looked cheap enough."

Kai arched a brow. Of course he'd say that... He wasn't paying. "And where would that be?"

"That-A-Way!" Tyson grabbed Kenny round the throat, spinning them around and started marching towards to their next destination.

The older two just followed behind, at least Tyson could still smile and put on a brave face after just sending off Max. Though they knew better, it was just how Tyson worked. Smiled to hide the frown, joked to ease the tension.

Ray figured he'd keep what he had saw to himself though. He knew daddy had a soft spot for their golden child all along, he could only hope Tyson's sendoff was going to be close to the same.

"What better way to fill our stomachs but with some good ol' fashioned hot dogs!" Tyson gestured to a food stand that sat in the walkways, there was a small line of other people there, the smell of the boiled meat filling the space.

Kai felt his insides churn. He should have known the shrimp wanted to eat crap. Kenny seemed somewhat hesitant too. His delicate digestive system had taken a pounding on their travels.

"If you want hot dogs, then go for it." Ray shook his head, he hated airport food and wasn't about to eat that.

Tyson seemed to pout at them, "Well what do you guys want?"

Kenny pointed a nervous finger. He could tell Tyson was lusting after those cheap, grey looking hotdogs.

"There's a Russian restaurant over there. Looks nice. Could be a nicer way to spend the last hour..."

"Okay..." Tyson seemed to sulk, "Not like we just didn't have Russian food before we got here, had it the day before, or the day before that." He sulked the entire time he pulled Kenny and himself out of the line, going to where Kenny had pointed with his arm still around his neck.

"But Tyson! We'll probably never eat it again!" Kenny reasoned as he got dragged along.

Ray just laughed, he was going to miss this, and followed along. Maybe he could stomach something after all, since it was actual food instead of boiled hot dogs from a dirty bin that probably hadn't been washed in years.

They by-passed the bar where the last three adults were still at, drinking without a care in the world on Dickenson's dime. He could have sworn he saw vibrant pink hair above a clothing stand through the window of a store and turned to look the other way to avoid being seen. He'd have plenty of time to spend with them on the plane and when he got home, right now he wanted to stick with the others and didn't want to have to do a stupid tug-of-war.

Not even barely through the doors there was an ecstatic yell a few tables behind the half-wall, followed by a hand being shot up in the air and waving frantically, trying to grab their attention.

"Oi, over here boys! Just in time, you can sit with us." Enrique waved them over before the host had even opened their mouth to speak.

"Hey! Enrique, Oliver, Robert!" Tyson waved back, pulling Kenny along. "And Johnny." He didn't forget, but he had said his name less enthusiastically than the others.

The purple haired owl gave a polite nod with a slight smirk. "Bladebreakers..."

Oliver beamed a serene smile with overjoyed eyes as he wiggled his fingers in a wave.

"Why haven't you guys left yet?" Tyson asked as he made himself comfortable at their table, sitting on the opposite side of Enrique and Johnny. Robert at the head of the long table, that was too big for just the four of them to start with.

"We can leave whenever, but Oliver wanted to go shopping and then Enrique got hungry." Johnny explained in a bored tone, looking like he was ready to just get up and leave but it was Robert's private jet.

Oliver gave a lyrical chuckle. "What? They have some lines that I can't get in France!"

Johnny seemed to shrug, "It's called the internet, and not like you can't come back."

Enrique rolled his eyes, turning to Ray on the other side of him where there had been an empty seat. "So, when does your plane leave?"

"Seven." Ray answered as he pretended to read the menu that had been brought to them, knowing very well that he couldn't but didn't want to talk about it again.

Oliver blinked. "Boy... That's a long wait." He sympathized.

Ray just shrugged, "It's a short flight though."

"Guessing Blondie already flew the coop?" Johnny asked with a slight chuckle.

"A few minutes ago, yes. Should be boarding his plane to the States any moment now." Kenny informed him, remembering how much he disliked him.

"Can only hope he has safe travels, going to be a long flight." Enrique said before he took a sip of his water, "What about the rest of you?"

"Tyson and I take off at around 4. Kai I believe is 5:30?" He said with a side look to his captain for confirmation. He got a silent nod.

Enrique arched a bleached blonde brow, "Why are you on a separate plane?"

Kai tensed up. "Different airport." He muttered at him. Stupid Enrique...

Enrique nodded, that was a good enough excuse.

"Figured you'd have your own private plane like us. Who knew you came from money with the way you dress." Johnny hoped to rile him up.

Kai narrowed his eyes at him. "Not all of us feel the need to flaunt it or feel like it defines them..."

"Then you aren't really living, my friend." Johnny smirked.

"Alright that's enough, just shut your trap and eat your bread sticks Johnny." Enrique jumped back in, hoping to keep whatever he was trying to do from escalating.

Ray put his menu down and slid it over to Kai, pointing at a picture of some meat piled up on brown rice with pieces of what he assumed were carrots cut up.

"What's this?"

Kai looked down at it, feeling better instantly. Fuck that self-entitled 'Knight'. He was the real knight...

"It's called Plov. Like pilaf."

"Is it any good?" Ray questioned, looking up from the picture to meet Kai's eyes briefly.

Kai felt his face heat up. He was reallllllly going to miss those eyes. "Mmhmm..." He let out dumbly as he stared back equally as dumbly.

"What're you getting?" Ray asked, wondering why Kai was staring at him like that all of a sudden.

Enrique gently kicked Oliver's leg under the table, nodding subtly towards the boy on his right.

"I uh..." He stuttered as he ripped his eyes back to the far less attractive menu, "Maybe the ikra..."

"Get whatever you want, bills on me." Enrique nudged Ray a little beside him, jolting him more back into his own chair instead of hovering as close as he had been towards Kai.

"What is that, Kai?" Oliver asked with a smooth, interested voice as he leaned his chin on his hands.

"It's... Well, it's caviar and sour cream on either bread or a crepe..." He explained as he got a little more red. He hoped they didn't think he chose that to be snooty. Wasn't _that_ kind of caviar... And he knew how Ray felt about 'rich assholes'.

"Oh that sounds good, been a while since I've had some fish eggs." Tyson said excitedly.

Robert arched a brow. " _You_ eat caviar?"

"It's similar to what Kai just said, we call it ikura." He made sure to pronounce the a at the end, "But I wouldn't call it caviar, it's not like we eat it on silver plates and have fine wine with it." He laughed.

"Yeh. Ikura... Ikra?" Kai started off, struggling to find which accent he was using, "Comes from salmon whereas the fancy stuff comes from sturgeon..."

"I don't care where it comes from, the stuff is good." Tyson grinned.

Kai felt himself relax for some reason. And for once, actually wanting to ask the shrimp something. "You ever had it on anything other than rice though?"

Tyson tapped his chin in thought, "I don't think so."

"You should get some then. I wanna know if your Japanese taste buds can handle it..." He smirked. As he'd noticed living there, as well as having his Asian side come out at times, if it wasn't on rice, it was blasphemy.

"Always up for a challenge." Tyson shrugged with a dopey grin, "Why don't we all have it? Make it easier on the waiters?"

Ray just stared at their oldest. Who was he and what had he done with Tyson? Kai shrugged. Genuinely curious and a little excited to see what he and the little nerd thought.

"Yeh. If everyone is cool with that?" He asked, looking at Ray. What was it his majesty desired?

Ray gave him a weird look too, who the hell was this and where had Kai gone to now?! Did he somehow stumble into a different dimension? Was it because they were sitting with the Majestics? None of this made sense, but he figured he'd just roll along with it.

"That's fine, never had it before anyways."

Oliver clapped his perfectly manicured hands happily. "I want some too! Can I have the crepe version? Maybe I can serve it in my restaurant!"

Something sparked in Ray's head, "Did you know my uncle works for you?"

Oliver blinked and tilted his pretty head. "Hm?"

"My uncle, his name is Stan. He works at one of your restaurants in Pairs."

Oliver thought hard. He had a few Stans... Ah! But of course! Only one Chinese Stan!

"Stan Kon!?"

Ray smiled, "Yeah, that's him. Has a mustache and beard, didn't know if you knew that or not."

Oliver clapped like an excited school girl. "I _love_ him! He makes _the most_ amazing steamed pork buns!"

Kai folded his arms and smirked. "Puts Cocoa powder in his chilli too like a pro..."

Ray slapped him on the arm, before another spark went off in his head. "You're going to have to send me your recipe, just so that way I can compare the two back home."

Kai narrowed his eyes. "What!? As if I'd give you something so valuable!"

Ray pouted a little, "Oh like I'd sell it on the internet or something. C'mon."

Kai pouted back. "You might..."

Oliver winked at him. "I understand... A chef wants to keep his signature his own..."

"I don't have internet." Ray laughed, shaking his head. "Fine, don't send it to me. I'll just stand by what I said before."

Kai snapped his head back to him. "Hey, no fair! I made it for you! You know it's better!"

Ray put on a smug grin, "Maybe I lied?"

"Wait, you don't have internet?" Tyson cut in, "How are we going to send e-mails?"

"I gave you my address, so you could write to me Tyson. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah I almost forgot." Tyson chuckled.

Enrique tore away the corner of his napkin, quickly scribbling down his address from a pen he had swiped from the waiter bringing their order, courtesy of Robert ordering for the table, and slipped the piece towards Ray.

"If you ever change your mind about that trip.

Kai and Oliver's faces turned dark as they both scowled. Suddenly the ikra didn't seem so much appetizing, seemed more like the perfect weapon. Shove his face in it like the slimy... Man fish he was... Til he stopped moving.

"I'll think about it." Ray pocketed the small slip of napkin in his pocket, not wanting to tell the entire table that he was going back to possibly never see the light of the outside world again.

"We'll all go, just say when." Enrique gestured to the table and everyone sitting there.

Kai dramatically rolled his eyes and let out a very audible sigh. He was the _worst_. Luckily, any more of that conversation was cut short as the food got placed in front of them all. A platter of blinis, dark breads, sour cream and the all-important orange beads of awesome that Tyson had been salivating over since they'd talked about it. It wasn't long til everyone dug in and plates were emptied as well as bellies filled.

Kai sat back, content. He loved this... "Well? What's the verdict, shrimp?"

"It was pretty good, just... Not the same without the rice." Tyson pouted a little.

「さすが日本人…」(Typical Japanese...) Kai slipped out.

Tyson's eyes fell out his head. 「え！？日本語しゃべるの！？」(huh?! You speak Japanese!?)

Kai blinked before he frowned. He... Of course he... "Why the hell wouldn't I!? We've spoke Japanese before! Did you not notice!?"

Tyson blinked back stupidly, the cogs in his brain turning. "Weren't you born here?"

Kai slapped his face yet again. "Just... Never mind."

Kenny let out his own chuckle before looking at his watch, his invisible eyes bulging out his head. "AHHHHHHHHH! TYSON!" He shrieked as he thrust the face of his watch in his friend's face.

Tyson's eyes widened at the watch touching the tip of his nose, "Is it that time already?!" He shrieked back, shoving himself out his chair and quickly bowed to his hosts deeply.

"Thank you so much for the meal, maybe we'll see each other in another tournament. Would like to kick your asses again."

Ray smiled a little, there he was. His cocky, over confident, child. Until it hit him, they were leaving now.

Oliver laughed behind his hand. "If you're ever in France, look me up! Maybe we can give you and Kenny a decent tour of the Louvre next time!"

"Yeah, yeah sounds good!" Tyson hauled his bag up on his shoulder, "We have to find my dad and Gramps. C'mon Kenny!" He was already trying to pull the shorter boy with him.

"Well, bye Tyson." Ray could only wave to him, just how late were they fixing to be?

Tyson came to a screeching halt around the table, oh shit he almost forgot! "Bye Kai, bye Ray! Safe travels, thanks for taking care of us. All that good stuff, see you back home Kai."

Ray just waved as Tyson hauled Kenny, and ass, out of the restaurant. Turning to Kai to with a 'what the hell' look on his face, though really that was a bit better than them all breaking down in tears again. Especially in front of the Majestics of all people.

"Now what?"

Kai blinked too. He was expecting the little Shrimp to be a little more cut up about leaving Ray. And him...

"Uh... Depends, I guess..." He said dryly as he narrowed his eyes at Enrique. It would depend on when these clowns got lost.

"Can just... Find your gate and sit it out? Don't have that much time really." Ray offered.

Kai stared at him. They really didn't have much time... "Yeh. Okay..." At least he'd get to spend it with him.

"Thanks for the food." Ray figured that was his cue to get up and go, "You guys have a safe flight."

"You too Ray, it was nice seeing you again before you had to leave." Enrique smiled.

"Maybe Tyson's right, we'll see you at another tournament. But we'll be the ones doing the ass kicking." Johnny smirked.

Oliver stood, gliding over to Ray and placing a kiss on each of his cheeks. "Bon voyage... I hope we get to battle again!" He fluttered over to his diamond in the rough, planting a kiss on each of his painted cheeks too.

"You'll write, won't you?"

Ray blushed scarlet, not even really registering Oliver kissing Kai the same way or caring. "Yeah, maybe..." He muttered, grabbing his own yellow BBA bag and hauling it over his shoulder.

Kai flushed scarlet as well, Oliver's pale hands still on his shoulders and looking up at him with waiting eyes.

He cleared his throat. "Yeh, I will."

Enrique cocked a brow, "Wait, when did you give him your address?" He asked as his face turned green.

Both Kai and Oliver looked like they'd been caught in the act somehow.

"At Robert's castle..." He shrugged off.

"Oh..." Enrique's bottom lip went out; he didn't know that.

Ray cleared his throat a little, "Should get going."

Kai fought the smug smirk to stay down. Wasn't just his address. Was a handkerchief with his initials stitched in to it too... Like an old movie or something.

His eyes glittered. Like a princess gives her knight before he goes away to battle... Oliver and Ray looked puzzled at the weird, dreamy expression on his face that showed how deep in his own world he'd gone.

"Kai...?"

"Hn!?" He appeared back with a bump. Dammit, why!? He looked _amazing_ on a white horse...

"Yeh. Right. Should go... Au revoir..."

Everyone just kind of blinked, Ray a few more times than the others. Ready to get the hell out of this weird dimension they had stumbled into quicker. He moved first, let Kai have his time with his boyfriend...

Oliver bat his lashes at him, eyes watering. "Au revoir!"

Kai waited just a few more seconds before tearing himself away. Fuck Enrique. He didn't get a goodbye. It was implied.

Ray waited for him just outside the doors, back out on the tiled floors of the airport. Back to, hopefully, their dimension where things made sense.

"Where's your gate?" He snapped.

The dreamy smile got wiped off his face. "Uh. Number 24."

Ray turned on his heel, his hair wrap snapping against his legs. Yeah right Kai didn't want Oliver, could see it written all over his face. Did Kai think he was blind?! Whatever, not like he cared, wouldn't have worked out anyways.

Kai sank a little like a bad dog. What he do? "Hey... Wait up!"

Ray slowed his pace, would look weird if he lead Kai the entire way to his gate. Didn't want him to think he was just going there to drop him off and leave him. Letting Kai come to walk up beside him, though kept his eyes forward as he looked for gate 24.

Kai felt the cutting tension as he walked beside him, turning his head to look at him every few seconds and squirming. Why was he mad!?

"You um... Like the ikra?"

"Hn? Oh... Yeah it was good. Can see the appeal to it."

"Good... Good..." He said as he sweat. This was anything but good...

He was going to leave with Ray mad at him! What if he never wrote back to him? What if this was where it all ended? He sweat more as they walked silently down the endless walkways until finally the number 24 made an appearance.

"Oh, _come on_! What did I do now!?" He burst out desperately.

Taken off by surprise Ray turned to face him, though he really didn't have a good enough reason to explain it to him. He hadn't _done_ anything wrong, not really...

"Isn't you, was just... Tyson leaving the way he did, ya know? Didn't even really give a proper goodbye. That's all." He waved it off, hoping Kai would buy it.

Kai finally took a breath. Oh good, it wasn't his fault for once. "I guess... He just doesn't see it as a real goodbye? You know what he's like. He probably saw something shiny. Wouldn't take it personally."

"I know, but still." Ray rubbed at his arm, "Nest is finally empty and it feels weird."

Kai shifted. It wasn't like he had any pearls of wisdom to comfort him with really...

"I'm sure you'll forget about it when you're home?"

"Which part? The months of us traveling together, the battles we all fought. The fact that my ankle got busted, _twice_ , during this whole thing?" Maybe he shouldn't have said anything, let Kai sweat it out longer, because now he was making it worse.

It didn't matter, because he was still sweating regardless. "Uh... All of it?"

Ray rolled his eyes, letting out an irritated huff. "Yeah, sure. If I hit my head or something. Going to be hard to forget all of this..."

Kai panicked. Shit, it didn't work. Had to try harder. "No! What I mean is... You know... Life goes on? Next adventure and stuff... But we'll always have this one!"

Ray shifted; he had a point. "Guess you're right... Sorry."

"It's fine..." He shrugged. Holy shit, did he do good?

"Want to stand by the windows, or find a seat?" Ray asked, realizing they were just sort of standing in the middle of the walkways.

He looked around. There were less people at the windows. "Window sounds good..."

Ray nodded, starting them back off through the small crowd of people to their spots. Dropping his bag by his feet and pulled his arms around himself, his eyes out on the runways and the few planes taking off in the sky.

With each new one that went by, either coming or going that he could see, more of his heart chipped away. The longer they stood there in silence the more he began to panic. Everyone was going home, but was the village really his home after all of this?

He had been alone for a good portion of his life, it wasn't until Lee's family took him in did he really know what a 'family' was, but they were one of the reasons he didn't even have his uncle to start with.

"I changed my mind..." His voice cracked, though he didn't move his eyes away from the window.

"About what?" Kai asked as he turned his head to him from the window.

"I don't want to go, Oliver's still here. We'll just have him drop us off in Paris, we'll figure it out."

Kai's heart skipped a beat. "Really!?" Fuck it, he didn't want to go back either! What for? Trials and constant harassment from the police? Being thrown in to a boarding school and back by himself again? They'd be happy if they ran away. Even if France was just the first stop initially.

"I know it's crazy... But I just... I can't go back, not after everything." He shook his head, finally turning to look at Kai. "Don't let me go..."

Kai's brain exploded. "Okay... Okay..." He breathed out as he tried to make a plan. "We just... Run out and make them let us out the terminal. Wait til 7pm. Go and get another ticket. They're all gone now anyway. It's not like anyone can stop us! Lee and the others wouldn't know where to look!"

Ray just nodded back, it all sounded good. Just had to stick close, follow him, they'd figure this out. Hell, they already did this sort of thing before. How hard would this really be?

"Now?" He could hear his heart racing in his ears, this almost felt like when he had taken those first few steps outside the village for the first time.

A light bulb went over Kai's head. "We'd better go see how much I have in here..." He said as he fished in his pocket for his wallet, pulling out a card.

"Okay." Ray grabbed his bag back up. Oh God, were they really doing this?

What if Kai didn't have enough for the both of them? Wait, he could always bat his lashes at Enrique. Or worse, Kai could bat his at Oliver...

Kai lit up like a Christmas tree. Really!? It was happening!? He knew he had enough for a couple of flights to Paris. But exactly how much he had for them outside of that was another story.

...He'd never really had to check? Who cared! It would be fine!

"Come on!" He exclaimed as he grabbed his wrist and took off down the walkway, back to the shopping area where he'd seen an ATM.

As Kai dragged them through the crowds, Ray was busy keeping an eye out for anyone that might come and stop them. His heart slamming in his chest the entire way, not quite sure how to feel about all of this just yet. It seemed to be happening too fast and too slow at the same time.

Meanwhile, Kai felt high. This was the best thing that had ever happened to him! He could even change his name, start anew! Ray too, he wouldn't have to live under a rock. It was too much of a waste! He gripped Ray's wrist harder as he dragged him around, finally letting out a grin as he spotted the machine. There it was, step one!

He jammed his card in to the slot, glancing excitedly at Ray. It took a moment to read, but it finally asked for a PIN number. He punched it in and pressed the button.

...And waited.

Ray held his breath, still on the lookout for the White Tigers or Dickenson. They would only be their next obstacles to get past, hoping and praying that they would just stay wherever the hell they had wandered off to. Let them have this one thing; happiness.

The screen turned red. /The Account you are trying to access is not available at this time./

Kai's chest snapped. No, no no no...

"L-let me try again! Stupid machines!" He said to Ray as he cancelled it, took his card and wiped it on his pants before trying again.

/The Account you are trying to access is not available at this time./

Ray grabbed his arm before he tried again, or beat up the machine. "It's fine, let's just see if Oliver or Enrique can help us. We'll set up a way to pay them back, scrub their floors or something."

Just as Kai pulled himself away from the ATM, pocketing his stupid card and sending a glare at the machine, Ray's hold on his arm tightened to the point it almost hurt.

"Kai..." He panted in a panic, his eyes catching a gray suit and cane coming their way.

"There you are my boy." Dickenson strolled up to the two, beady eyes bright that didn't match the frown on his face.

"I'm sorry to inform you, but the gate for our flight has changed to the other side of the terminal." He directed at Kai, raising his bushy white brows at the two and clocking the ATM beside them but didn't say anything about it.

Kai's eyes burned as he let out a growl. "What did you do to my card!?"

Dickenson didn't seem fazed by the outburst, "As your guardian now, we've frozen the accounts for the moment until we're back in Japan. It was done for your safety."

His heart began to race in panic. "Well... Undo it!" He demanded furiously.

"I can't do that right now Kai, when we get back to Japan I promise we'll unfreeze the account. This was just done as a precaution in case Voltaire somehow had a way to track where you are, through your card transactions."

Kai only heard the first part. He let out a deeper growl. "No! Do it now! I'm not going back to Japan!"

Dickenson let out a hearty chuckle, "My boy, what're you talking about? Of course you are, remember?" His beady eyes shifted to Ray, who looked frozen but was still clutching onto Kai's arm. For a second, Dickenson tried to piece together the pieces offered to him but there wasn't much to go off of there.

"And we must hurry if we are to make our flight." He reminded in his cheery tone.

Kai's eyes started to water as his fists clenched. How the hell was he going to get them both away without his account?

"I said I'm not going back!" He yelled again.

Dickenson let out a deep sigh, "Come now Kai, let's not do this now. We have to go back, it's what we've agreed upon already and have set up for you. I must insist you come with me now."

Another part of Ray's heart chipped away, his hand on Kai's arm trembling. This wasn't supposed to happen; they were supposed to be leaving, together! Not like this, he wasn't supposed to let him go. What other choice did they have? Even if they were to run away from Dickenson, find Oliver and Enrique, would they really be able to jump on their private jet with them before they were tackled by security?

Kai's anger turned more to upset. "No! It's what _you_ agreed on! I don't want to go there!" His voice yelled with a strong crack.

"Young man! I am not doing this with you, we must leave now!" Dickenson's voice rose to a level neither of them had ever heard before, "It is for your benefit, now come along."

Kai jumped; he'd never heard that tone come out of him before. But he'd had worse. "I said no! You're sending me there because _you_ don't have time for me! You're locking me up there so there's someone to take care of me, but I already have someone who can do that so please don't take him away from me!" He spewed out before everything came out in a huge gush.

Dickenson blinked his beady eyes at the two, not missing the silent tears rolling down Ray's cheeks and finally the puzzle pieces seemed to align.

"I'm really sorry about this boys, it's already been decided. We have your papers, Kai. Ray has to go back to his home; they don't allow outsiders. Now please. Come along, I'm sure you'll see each other again."

Through the inconsolable breathing and tears he grit his teeth. "Fuck the papers! I'm not going! Ray doesn't want to go home either! He's got an uncle in Paris we can stay with! Problem solved!"

"Is that right?" Dickenson rose another bushy brow.

Ray nodded, not even sure if he could trust his own vocal cords at the moment to even try and talk.

"But you are under the Wong's care, you were under mine while on the team and it is best that you go home now. You both knew this was coming, and as much as I don't like goodbyes myself, you two are too young to just go off to Paris on your own like this. Be reasonable here boys, please?"

"Says the guy that let us loose all over _Europe_!" Kai all but screamed at him.

"But I was there, watching you all the entire time. I told you this, remember? After your match with the Majestics, you really weren't alone." Dickenson said with another deep sigh, "This would be different. So please, say your goodbyes and let's go." He went back to a stern tone.

"No!" He protested pointlessly. On the upside, if he kept this up, the plane would leave without them.

Ray's hand finally fell from Kai's arm, there was no point to keep going in circles with this. It was exhausting just to watch; they wouldn't be able to convince Dickenson even if they both purposely missed their flights. He'd just pay for another set of tickets and more than likely have them escorted on by force.

"It's okay..." His wobbly voice finally cracked out, "It's okay Kai..."

The second he felt him let go of him, he lost it. Because he felt like Ray was letting go of him. He spun around and latched himself on to him.

"No, it isn't!"

Ray grabbed him back, shaking hard. "It is... You tried... We tried, it's okay. There's nothing else we can do about it."

Kai just pulled him tighter into a vice like grip while everything continued to pour out his eyes. Maybe there wasn't anything they could do, but he'd have to pry Ray out his cold, dead hands.

Ray clutched to the back of Kai's shirt, burying his face into Kai's chest as he sobbed just as hard. "I'm so sorry... Should have done this yesterday, I'm sorry. It's my fault."

"This _fucker_ froze my account. Not like it would have made a difference."

Ray just hiccuped into his chest. Maybe so, but they didn't know when Dickenson had done that. Maybe yesterday had been their window, and he was the one that had shut it and reopened it. Gave them this false hope.

"J-Just... Don't forget me... Okay?" He squeezed him harder, being enveloped by his scent and could feel the eyes on their backs but he could care less about them. He didn't want to let go.

"I won't. I'll write as soon as I can, okay? We'll figure something out. Get us out."

"Okay." Ray's voice cracked, his forehead bumping into Kai's chest as he nodded.

Dickenson cleared his throat behind them, they only had a few minutes to reach the other side of the terminal for their flight. Kai gave him a blood shot, pleading look over his shoulder. Who knew Mr. Dickenson could be so cruel? And he'd been stupid enough to trust him.

Over and over, in Ray's head, he kept begging Kai not to let him go but knew that he had to be the one to let go first. Hating himself even more, his fingers released their shaky and vice grip from his shirt. Peeling himself slowly off Kai's chest, not caring how bad his face looked with tear stained cheeks and puffy red eyes. This hurt worse than anything he had ever been through, and that was saying something given his last beybattle.

"Be careful, and take care of yourself. Okay?"

Kai nodded. "Same to you..."

Hearing Mr. Dickenson clear his throat again, he knew he just had to do it.

With a swish of the scarf, he turned and forced himself to stomp off, head down to avoid the stares he'd accumulated.

He made a few steps before he turned back. "I'll let you know what happens in the book!"

Dickenson followed and kept going when Kai turned around a few steps ahead before he turned, just needing to make sure Kai was actually going to follow.

Ray cracked a smile, albeit a weak and pitiful one. "You better!" He called back, his feet itching to move again.

Kai nodded and started to walk again, turning again a few steps later. "And try the cocoa powder thing!"

"I will, won't be as good as yours though!" He laughed a little.

"You're damn right it won't..." He shouted with a forced smile before he turned and admitted defeat.

Ray watched him, getting further and further away until the final piece of his heart chipped away and it completely shattered.

"Kai!" He yelled out for him, kicking back hard and dropping his bag behind him as he rushed after him.

Kai turned and waited as Ray rushed him, getting Ray's arms thrown around his neck. Almost knocking them both down, and not caring for the stares or the tears again. Nor for the irritable sigh he heard coming from Dickenson.

Kai mirrored, coiling his arms around him back. "S'matter?"

Ray's chest clenched, wanting to tell him what he had come to realize but that would have been just another reason to break him down further.

"Just stealing your warmth for the flight home..." Ray chuckled, not even sure what to tell him after _that_. His feet had moved him on their own, he really hadn't thought that through fully.

Once more he let go, slipping his arms from around Kai's neck and stood there almost awkwardly with his cheeks burning.

"Should let you go, before Dickenson pops a blood vessel. Try not to kill him on the flight, not there to stop you. And… And make friends while you're there. It'll make it easier."

Kai bit his cheek and welled up harder. "Thing is I don't want new friends... I want you."

"Then you better write to me, every day. Promise?" He held up his pinky in offering.

Kai stared at it. Did it hurt or something? "I promise."

Ray rolled his eyes, taking his hand and forcing their pinky fingers to interlock. "Like this, now say it."

"I promise?" He frowned. It stopped the tears for a moment at least. The hell was this?

"There, that's better. Don't tell me you don't know what a pinky promise is?" Ray chuckled, how could he be so chock full of knowledge and not know this?!

Kai huffed. "Of course I do, not an idiot..." He lied through his teeth.

Ray's fang slipped through his smile, "I know. Trust me, I know." He stepped back, breaking the connection.

"Bye, Kai." He waved, stepping back from him some more just so he didn't lunge forward again.

Kai stretched his hand out in a weak wave before an impatient hand clapped on his shoulder and pulled him away. Ray watched until they disappeared through the crowd, pulling his hand back and closing his fist over his chest. Breathing harder until it finally settled to its normal rhythm, though he still felt broken. Alone. Until his own shoulder was hit, hard, by a sudden hand from beside him. Startling him and turning to see Lee on his left, his own eyes piercing and hard at where Kai and Dickenson had walked off.

How long had they been around? He hadn't even heard or smelled them nearby. More importantly, what all had they seen and heard?

* * *

Kai held it together as he walked away. Barely. The quiet between himself and Mr. Dickenson felt unsettling. It wasn't like him to be that way with anyone, let alone him.

He sulked his way through the gate, shoving his passport and ticket at the perfectly groomed flight attendant as if she was scorning him personally. He walked through the tunnel that connected the building to the plane, the whirring sound of the engine making his guts feel weird. This tunnel felt more ominous than the damn abbey.

He threw his carry on in to the overhead locker and flung himself in to the seat by the window, automatically folding his arms and staring at the window. It wasn't long before Stanley joined him, stopping in the aisle for a moment to take in the sorry, bitter sight of his travel companion glaring at the window and sighed.

He eased himself in to the slightly tight seat, putting on his seatbelt and pointedly staring at his young, adopted grandchild to try and get his attention. He could see Kai tense and knew he knew he was looking. He persisted. He fought hard, but eventually he cracked.

"Will you just leave me alone!?" He snapped.

"No. Would you mind telling me what that performance was about back there?" His kind but firm voice asked.

He couldn't hold it together any more. His eyes immediately threatening to overflow. Performance?! How dare he!

"Why don't you go to hell!?" He yelled as he straightened and leaned over him, not giving one shit about the passengers on the plane, "This is all your fault! None of this would have happened if you hadn't made me join this god damn team! None of it! I wouldn't have remembered anything; I wouldn't have done what I did in front of the whole damn world! And I wouldn't..." His rampage stopped as he felt himself crack.

And he wouldn't have to deal with leaving them all behind and going off to god knows what next.

Mr. Dickenson kept his composure. "...I'm sorry. I really am. I got no joy out of any part of... That particular chapter of all this." He told him softly, "You can blame me for it all if you wish. Perhaps in some ways you're right. I am responsible for a good portion of the pain you've endured. But tell me, was I wrong? Was it not better this way? Have you figure out who you were and fight against it, rather than find out from him when his plans were in full swing and have no way out? When there was no one to bring you back?"

Kai's eyes streamed. "Oh, spare me! As if you knew this would happen! As if you knew it would go the way it did!"

Stan sighed. "No, of course I had no way of knowing for certain... But my faith that you would end up on the right side never faltered."

Kai sniffed. "Why?!"

He turned his twinkling, beady eyes back to him. "Because I knew all you needed was love... I knew those boys would chip at that wall of yours." He smiled as he reached out and wiped a running tear that was rolling down his already red, puffy face.

"And judging by all this, it looks like my faith was well placed."

Kai hiccuped. "But what was the point if you were just going to take it away from me again!?"

Mr. Dickenson sighed and pat his shoulder. "I did no such thing. Yes, we have to go back to our own realities. That is sadly how life works. But your bonds still remain. You'll no doubt have more adventures with them in the future, when the time is right." To his surprise, that didn't seem to comfort him at all. If anything he got more upset.

He rubbed his back harder. "What is it, my boy?"

Kai lifted his head, what was the whites of his eyes the same color almost as his irises. "No we won't! Ray said they probably won't let him out again! Which means we're never... Gonna..."

Stanley pulled him in closer as he became inconsolable and let him cry it out. Lord knows it was about time he did.

He debated whether or not he should tell him about the plans he had up his sleeve... But on second thought, maybe giving potential false hope would be more damaging in the long run.

"Don't worry, my lad..." He soothed as he continued to pat his back, "I promise you; everything is going to be all right.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap for season 1! Thank you, again, everyone who has made it this far with us. We do have two sort of in between chapters for 1 and 2, will give ya'll a bit to get over this chapter before we go to posting those and hopefully have V-Force at a better spot in order to get that up for ya'll too within the next month or two. Till then, take care!**


	24. Intermission Part 1

**Hey everybody! Thank you all so much for the reviews on that season finale, and for sticking it out this far with us. We've finally gotten a good amount of V-Force chapters up and ready so we're back on schedule!**

 **This though is more of and in-between the seasons look, there's two parts so the second part will be up on the fifteenth and then we'll dive into V-Force come March first!**

 **Until then, enjoy!**

* * *

Kai took in a deep breath as he did up his red tie, adjusting it in the mirror. God, he looked ridiculous... The green jacket did nothing for him whatsoever. As expected, they had a very strict dress code. Which meant no face paint, of course no armbands, no scarf...

Basically nothing that made him feel like... Him.

He had slipped a little black stud in to his ear, though. Needed something to make himself look a little more rebellious and tough than he felt. And they could get fucked if they thought he was taking it out.

It had only been a mere 18 hours since Mr. Dickenson awkwardly dropped him off at Whitney Prep School for Boys, and he'd hated it for 17 hours, 59 minutes and 59 seconds.

So far he'd been given a tour of the school, shown where his classroom was and most importantly, where his room was. Luckily, his private room. One that stank of paint and something like a hamster cage at present.

He let out the deep breath he didn't realise he'd been holding in the whole time he'd been fiddling with his tie and looked himself over.

Yep. Fucking awful. And for the first time in his life, as he recalled anyway, he had 'first day of school' jitters. This was the first time he was attending an actual school rather than being tutored at home.

...Unless the Abbey counted? But he still didn't remember his first day there. There was still so much about the whole Russian shit-show left to ponder and digest. Try and wrap his head round and understand. Probably just the reason Mr. D decided he needed to get thrown right back in to a 'normal' routine.

He huffed as he tousled his hair. How was any of this normal? This time last week, he was saying goodbye to them all. After months of globe-trotting, adventures, mishaps, fuck ups, competition, rivalry, victory, losses...

Betrayal, suppressed lifetimes and criminal mastermind family...

And now he was getting ready for a Social Studies class with a bunch of prissy assholes?

It didn't seem right. Made the past months feel like a dream. Some events of which he wished were just that. And others he'd kill to go back for.

With a glance at the clock, he groaned. Time to face the music...

He grabbed his bag and drearily dragged himself out of the comfort of his own room. Skulking down the still unfamiliar halls, he painted on his patented sour look and kept his head down as more and more voices echoed down them.

It wasn't long before it started.

"Hey, isn't that him?"

"I heard he still has the black one..."

"I read on the internet his grandpa is facing life in prison..."

"I heard he was put in a mental institution."

He put his head down more and kept on walking. That was until he felt something in front of him. He lifted his head to see three older boys blocking his way, eyeing him up and down. The middle one pulled a face.

"Move. Traitor."

Kai's eyes narrowed back. Here we go...

"You fuckin' move." He growled back, pushing his way through the human trees.

They didn't seem to like it. He was grabbed by the back of the collar and shoved in to the wall.

"Well... Still got a mouth on you huh? Let's see just how tough you are without that fancy blade you sold your soul for..."

"What's going on down there?" A stern, deep voice echoed.

Just like a hot coal, he was dropped in an instant and the three of them were gone down the hall, all the other students going about their business as if he wasn't there and nothing had happened.

He straightened his jacket. What kind of place was this? It wasn't long before an overly serious and flat looking man stood in front of him.

"You must be Mister Hiwatari."

"Must I?"

His blue eyes narrowed in a way that rivalled his own. "We don't do backtalk here. Nor boorishness. This school produces citizens our society can be proud of."

Kai rolled his eyes. Well, he was shit out of luck there already.

"I hope I won't be seeing any trouble from you... But likewise, if anyone should give you any, I expect you to report it."

Kai scoffed. "Hn. Whatever."

A brow twitched. "The appropriate answer is 'yes, sir.'..."

He was met with silence.

"...You're going to be late. Let me take you to your class."

With a firm grip on his shoulder, he was led along the emptying hallways to a bland looking door. The teacher... Whose name he hadn't asked for, politely knocked on the door and announced his arrival to a teacher and room full of green jackets and boring faces. He shoved him in, shutting the door behind him and leaving him with a sea of blank eyes.

The teacher painted on a smile. "Welcome! I was wondering where you were. Was going to come looking for you in a few minutes." He said in a pleasant tone before turning to the rest.

"Class, this is our new student, Kai Hiwatari! I expect you all to help him with anything he might need and show him the Whitney Prep respect and decency we pride ourselves on!"

Kai fought another eye roll.

"My name is Mr. Harris. We'll get to intros soon enough. But first, why don't you take a seat? Your desk is that one there at the back." He pointed out.

Despite only being a few rows, it was one of the longest walks he'd ever taken.

Seven hours later, he tore open the door to his sanctuary. His room.

That had been horrible.

The looks.

The whispers.

The comments.

And the place in general just sucked.

The atmosphere was so dry and stuck up.

The teachers had poles wedged up their asses.

The students silver spoons up theirs.

But apparently, even though the majority didn't seem to care for his sport, his presence and what had happened was of great interest and scandal.

He got changed, shoving his headphones on and getting down to the mountain of homework he'd been set. It would at least keep his mind occupied for a while. Not to mention, he was pretty damn behind.

He settled in to his single bed a few hours later and stared at the ceiling. Despite not wanting it any other way, sleeping by himself felt wrong now. Lonely...

He picked up his book. The one he'd been trying so hard to read the whole time he'd been away. As it fell open in his lap, his heart sank even more. This felt wrong too...

He had no one to read it to...

It quickly ended up back on the bedside table.

The next day, the door of his room flew open as he hurled himself in, slamming it shut behind him. He hated this place...

Those older dicks had cornered him on the stairway, punched him in the gut. Winded the shit out of him. Seemed they were very upset with what he'd done. He'd get them back...

The day after that, he came back uninjured, but tired of the constant gossiping.

And the day after that.

And the day after that...

Finally, Friday night came. A joyous occasion for most of the residents at Whitney Prep. They either had a fun weekend planned with friends, or were going home to visit family. For Kai, it was bittersweet solitude. More time to try and catch up with everything he'd missed. He wasn't about to be outdone by these pansies...

As he stared blankly at the textbook, he felt the weight of everything push heavily on his shoulders. He was very much alone here. More alone than he'd ever felt. More hated than he'd ever felt. And for once, he couldn't even lie to himself that he didn't care. It bothered him. A lot. And suddenly, the absence of the ones he'd been so opposed to be around felt unbearable.

With his eyes watering, he swiped his pile of books off his desk, laying out his crisp notebook and grabbing his favorite pen. He said this way, they wouldn't be without each other...

 _Dear Ray,_ _Well, as promised, it's within a month. Depending on how good the postal system is in China..._

He paused. What the hell was he talking about?

 _I've finished my first week of school..._

He paused again. Did he tell him? Have him worry? Or worse, pity him...?

 _As expected, it's full of rich assholes. Johnny would be right at home here. But it's not that bad. I have my own room, which I thank God for every day._

 _The classes are easy enough. A lot to catch up on, but nothing I can't handle._

 _But anyway, how are you?_

 _Yours sincerely, Kai._

* * *

First it was the terrible, uncomfortable, flight from Russia back to China that had him about ready to just turn and run again. Then came the constant fear of what Lee and the others might have seen that day that seemed so long ago now, though barely a week had passed since he returned back home, yet nobody said anything and he wasn't fixing to question either of them.

Everyone had been greeted back as heroes for what they had done, Lee and Mariah being greeted by their parents and grandfather while Gary had his mother and Kevin had his parents and older sister.

Him, nobody was there to really welcome him back 'home'. The adults he knew since childhood hugged and congratulated him for his battle against Bryan, wished him a speedy recovery, but it just wasn't the same anymore. Lee and the others were happy to have him back, putting the past behind them and looking forward to having him around again like before he had left, and he gave them smiles and jokes but it still wasn't the same.

The only thing that was the same was his small hut, with its mud floor and his poorly made bed stuffed in the corner. There wasn't much else, what he used to have put up looked like they had been stolen at some point since he was gone and thankfully the items he was missing weren't anything of actual value. Just odds and ends that he had made or found around when he was younger.

His first real task was fixing his bed, after being in the luxury of the outside world his back was not going to happy with him if he had to sleep on that thing again. The food was nothing all too exciting either, it all depended on what crops grew, what the hunting parties were able to catch, and what types of shipments they received from the nearby town that would normally include spices and herbs for the right amount of coin. And as it still stood, he was more than dirt poor.

To waste the time away, get himself into the routine of being back, he took up different jobs here and there. Slowly he was finally healed back, almost two weeks since he returned, and he was able to walk without issue anymore. Until he fell out of a tree when trying to rescue a kid who had gotten themselves stuck, breaking his left arm in the process. All that matter was the kid came out unscathed.

That Monday he got a letter from Max, which seemed to shift the dark cloud that had come over his head. He had a bit of a bounce in his step the rest of the day, happy to hear from him and when the mail came on Tuesday he got a letter from Tyson.

Shoving the odd jobs he had lined up he spent Wednesday writing back to them, making sure to be at the postal drop off and pick up spot early on Thursday morning and made sure to give the carrier his letters personally while getting several letters handed to him from Enrique.

At this point he didn't care who he got letters from though, yet he only responded to one letter and come Friday he sent that one off back to the temporary address Enrique had given him but didn't receive any letters back that day. Nor did he get any over the weekend, or come the following Monday and Tuesday.

It was nearing three weeks now since he got back and not another word from any of them had come to him, that black cloud inching ever closer over his head again. Taking back the odd jobs he had seemed to chuck away before in order to wait for the mail, helping around the village with the others and tutoring the younger ones in blading techniques when he had the chance which was difficult to do when he couldn't blade himself, mainly standing on the side lines and giving pointers.

It still, no matter how familiar it all felt, wasn't the same. Nothing would be the same, it just couldn't be and that black cloud grew darker come Friday night when once more he hadn't gotten a letter back from anyone and the third week was coming to a close.

The others came to see him, where he was laid up on his newly made bed that was a lot more comfortable than his last but was nothing compared to any of the ones he had been on the past several months. He didn't mind the company for a while, though his smile wasn't as strong as it could have been and he didn't joke like he had been with them. Letting them talk until it go too late that they returned to their own homes for the night, once more leaving him there alone by himself.

The weekend it rained, hard. Nobody dared step foot outside, nobody came to see him and he wasn't about to get drenched in it himself just so he had some company. Keeping himself as occupied as one could be with one dead arm and an already muddy floor, he laid in his bed on his back and stared up at the post cards he got from the Sistine Chapel. Replaying every joke he and Kai had cracked with one another, shivering at the memory of the nuns hounding the two of them and smirked at the 'hell beast' comment for the hundredth time. He hadn't told the others about that yet; they'd probably get a kick out of it.

With the rain ceasing come Monday he wandered outside, the air heavy and thick like it always was after a downpour like they had. Just another thing that was familiar and it bothered him to no end, and it was nearing almost a full month now that he had been back.

Taking himself to see if he had any letters for the day, though didn't get his hopes up too high as he made his way over to the little shack. After waiting in the small line he was finally handed his mail for the day, taking himself outside where he could shuffle through it all. Two more letters from Enrique and a box, one from Max and he finally smiled in what seemed forever as he shifted to the last letter in his hands.

For a moment his heart stopped, his breath caught in his throat as he read out the return address and the simple name that was neatly signed in the top corner.

"Hey Ray, we're needing some help with the crops if you can give us a hand." Lee called as he approached him down the dirt path.

"Y-yeah I'll be there in a minute." He said without looking at him, unable to tear his eyes away from the name on the white envelope. "Just let me put this stuff away."

"Sure man." Lee nodded, putting himself in the line that started to grow outside the shack Ray was standing in front of still.

Finally his feet moved, shifting the box Enrique sent him under his good arm while clutching the paper letters in his broken one as he rushed back to his hut.

Throwing the box on his bed to keep it off the muddy floor, he sat on the edge of it and sat Max's letter down while he went to staring back at the other in his hand. Taking a breath, not even sure why he was shaking, he tore through the seal quickly and read it over at least three times before he sat it down over his lap with a smile the width of his face and a soft chuckle came out of him.

That was the driest letter he had ever read in his life, then again it was Kai after all. Amongst the butterflies in his stomach Ray grabbed his writing tools, wasn't as fancy as the pen strokes on the letter he got from Kai but it would do as he used the box he got as his makeshift table for the moment in order to respond.

 _It just made it in time, you're lucky. Was going to have that search party coming for you._

He snorted at the line about Johnny, shaking his head some as he reloaded the tip of his brush with ink.

 _I'm sure he would, Enrique said they're all out exploring South Africa right now. I'm glad to know you got your own room, I have my own little place set back up and as promised nailed those 'dick pics' on my ceiling._

He stopped, looking down at his broken arm and sighed to himself.

 _Been better, two weeks after I got back I climbed in a tree, and no not because I was hunting birds so don't even go there, but there was a kid that got stuck so I went up to get them down and slipped. Broke my left shoulder, it's in a cast and has a few more weeks till it can come out so no blading at the moment._

 _Have you written to the guys? Max is doing good in America with his mom, said he's going to extend his stay for a bit more which Tyson is upset about but he's got his own school he's going to now. Which is a relief, that boy needs some proper education._

 _Besides all that, I'm really happy to see you're doing good and that you wrote to me, was starting to miss you guys again something awful. Write back when you get the chance, this really made my day._

 _Ray._

He read it over, and over, and over until he finally folded it up and sealed it in its own envelope. Quickly scribbling down the address, his nose curling slightly at the name, and put down his own address before jumping off his bed. Almost tripping over himself to get back to the little shack, hoping to catch the carrier in time before they left so he could send it now without waiting another day to get it to Kai.

"Wait!" He yelled in a panic as the carrier came walking out of the shack, his sack slung over his shoulder and giving him a curious look.

Ray kicked back hard, getting to him in record time though felt himself a little winded after that. "H-here. I need this to go out today." He panted, holding up the envelope to the carrier.

"Made it just in time son." The carrier chuckled, taking the envelope and placing it in the sack on his shoulder. "See you tomorrow Ray."

Ray just waved him off, bent forward on his knees while trying to catch his breath still. Though that didn't matter now, nor did that black cloud come back over his head for the rest of the week.

* * *

Which sadly couldn't be said for the day he sent his off, he stared down the teacher doing the rounds with student's mail every dinner time.

He didn't seem to care that the teacher had clocked on. Or that it clearly bothered him that a student was creepily watching him like a hawk from his same little corner every day.

And Kai was far too busy staring down the teacher, mentally willing him to come his way to notice big, brown eyes staring at him.

It had been a few weeks now, but he still couldn't believe he came to his school. That he was sitting in the same room as him. Breathed the same air! He was the luckiest guy on the damn planet. Seriously, how many people experienced this?! Waking up and going to class only to hear your hero, your idol, your GOD was going to be in the same small space as you! He had to find a reason to talk to him...

He'd tried to... But when he made eye contact with him as he skulked down the hall, he got too starstruck. He'd never wash his eyes again...

The teacher let out a sigh of relief as he looked down at the next piece of mail.

"Finally... Mister Hiwatari?"

Kai sat bolt upright like he'd been stabbed with a cattle prod, shooting his hand up. "HERE!"

The teacher tried not to roll his eyes. Of course he was there... He was always there... Staring in to his soul.

He wandered over and warily handed the envelope over, the same fear as if you were handing out a snack to a starving, unfriendly dog. Brown eyes went wide as he observed the rarest of occurrences. So that's what he looked like when he smiled? He watched as he saw a blur of fabulous silver and blue hair dash out the dining hall.

Kai's hands shook with over excitement as he slammed his room door shut and carefully yet hurriedly opened it up. He unfolded it, trying to calm his hyper eyes to stop darting around and read.

His smile fell and he frowned.

He WHAT?!

He dashed to his desk and got out the letter set he'd bought. Notebook paper seemed too cheap...

 _Dear Ray, You're without your knight five minutes and injure yourself? The hell is the matter with you? Must have been one juicy looking birdy (don't even lie...) I'm glad to know the dick pics have found a forever home. I haven't talked to the guys yet... Didn't get round to it. But I'm glad to know they're doing good._

His nose wrinkled a little, looking over Ray's letter again to the part about Enrique-poo writing to him from South Africa.

 _...And how nice for Enrique._

He hoped a lion ate his face.

 _So are you just getting inundated with mail or what?_

He asked with a slight jab of bitterness. Oliver had asked him to write too... So he was everyone flooding Ray with mail in the middle of butt-fuck nowhere, but he was waiting years for one?!

 _Rest that shoulder. Stop hunting birds. Take care of yourself. I bet the guys miss you too._

 _Yours, Kai._

* * *

Two weeks was how long it took before another letter from Kai reached him, he had gotten more from Max and another from Tyson shortly afterwards. There was a pattern to it; Max's letters seemed to show up every other Monday and Tyson had only sent three in total but his fell on Tuesdays.

Slowly he was learning the pattern and ticking off the imaginary calendar in his head for when his letters would arrive compared to when he'd send them out which was every Wednesday morning after he'd get a letter back.

Though it was almost like Enrique had nothing better to do but write to him and send him things daily, not that he didn't mind the new heavier blanket he received for no rhyme or reason or the cute little statue that had been sent either that he kept on a shelf across from his bed.

It was a month and a half now since he had been back, the familiarity still there like it had been but just not the same. There were times he found himself rereading the letters he had been sent by them all, almost to the point he could remember every pen or pencil stroke and line by heart. Keeping them all in the first box Enrique had sent his little statue in just so he had somewhere to keep them safe and dry, leaving it to sit on the small wooden table beside his bed he had made when he was ten or so.

With his new letter from Kai he sat down on his bed, tearing into it while leaving Max's to sit off to the side on his table.

Right at the first line he burst out into laughter. He hadn't laughed like that in a long time. Forcing his watering eyes to read the rest of the letter, trying to calm his laughing as his side started to cramp on him some he felt a small blush rush along his cheeks.  
'Yours, Kai.'

If only.

He grabbed his things, getting ready to write back when Lee stepped through the curtain that hung in his doorway. Having to hold in the groan and eye roll as he was disrupted before he could even put his brush to the paper.

"Hey man, Mariah and the others wanted to see if you'd be up to go swimming?"

Ray looked at him over his shoulder, "I mean, can't swim all that well with a busted arm. But I'll be there in a minute."

"More letters huh?" Lee asked, though didn't need to when he could clearly see them.

"Just from Max and Kai." Ray seemed to shrug at him, turning back to start responding to Kai's letter. Keeping it laid out to the side so he could write back to him in the order he had written to him.

Lee frowned a little, though it went unnoticed. "Alright, well we'll see you down at the river."

Ray barely acknowledged his departure, laughing again as his eyes caught sight of Kai's first line of his letter.

 _Dear Demoted Knight,_

 _How dare you, okay. It was a kid, I swear. He was the one trying to hunt the stupid bird, it flew off of course but this was exactly why I had said you should have just traded places with Kevin._

 _Well make sure you write to them, I told them I got your letter and next thing I know they're saying you haven't reached out yet and it's been a month and a half now._

 _I guess? I don't know what's all there to do in South Africa but he says he's having fun but still no luck with Oliver yet. Wish I could just smack him upside his head at this point._

 _I mean, I get a letter from Max every other Monday, Tyson has only sent me three but his come Tuesdays, Kenny hasn't written to me yet and Enrique has sent so many I've lost count at this point. And now two from you, which also seem to arrive on Mondays though this took two weeks from the first one I got from you._

 _What, no 'I miss you'? And I'm not hunting birds, ass. Talk soon, hopefully. Your King._

He chuckled to himself as he finished his last strokes, reading it over again as the stupid familiarity of being back washed away. This was exactly what he had been needing, just him.

* * *

Around ten days later, the same teacher handed out the treat to the weird dog, recoiling when he snatched it out his hand with a grin so big, even that creeped him out.

He booked it to his room like last time, leaping on to his bed and opening it heart sank and his stomach churned out green vibes as he read it over.

So many he lost count!?

What was he doing that for?!Oh, he knew the answer to that all right... It was also likely the reason why he hadn't made his move on dear, sweet Oliver...

He sulkily sauntered to his desk, taking out his some reason, he didn't feel he deserved the nice paper this time. Nor did he deserve a long he were here in person, he'd blank him a while. He'd have to convey his sulking in written form.

 _Your Royal Highness, Destroyer of Birds,_

 _Keep banging the same drum. It doesn't make you seem like a liar at all._

 _I'll write at some point. Just been busy._

 _Oh no, what a shame The Hound hasn't had his way with Frenchie yet. Just terrible._

 _Speaking of, guess who I got a letter from last week? I got some pictures, too. South Africa suits him._ He lied, he was still waiting for his letter back from Oliver, but Ray didn't know that.

 _How's the village and stuff? Treating you good?_

 _Kai._

He sent it off. Surprised two days later when the nervous teacher handed him another heart did terrible teacher looked more freaked out. That grin was terrifying...

He ran back to his room, his stomach doing somersaults as he opened the fancy envelope.

 _Mon cher Kai..._

His feet jolted a little as he bit his grinning lip. And what was that? He smelled the paper... Oh my god, had he spritzed it?! He rolled around his bed; the sourness he'd felt before considerably sweetened.

* * *

The day he had sent his letter to Kai, having caught the carrier again just before he left, it started to pour down again just before he made his way down to the river to meet up with the others. The rainy season had come and it was there to stay it seemed. Lasting well throughout the rest of the week, once more forcing everyone inside their huts and unable to do much aside from watch it come down. Which meant he wasn't able to get any more mail until it let up, the roads were too dangerous coming up and down the mountain side with it raining as hard as it was.

The hunts were being postponed now, the crops had luckily been harvested a week early, but they were without the extra spices and herbs for a while until the rain let up some.

With how heavy the rain had come down, drenching everything, a small leak started in the roof of Ray's hut. Tearing down the post cards to keep them from getting damaged and placing them with his pile of letters for the time being, laying out straw to soak up some of the water that turned his floor muddy so he wasn't slipping on it when he did have to get up.

Saturday the rains had stopped, everyone able to step out of their homes and stretch their legs. Though Ray had work to do to fix that damn leak in his roof now, grabbing Lee and Gary in order to help him.

He should have let Lee be the one to climb up, but it was his roof and his home, so he went up there to try and repair the hole only to find himself on his back and his left leg now broken after having slipped off.

Left to lay up in bed now, Lee and Gary finishing up his roof for him instead while Mariah had brought him his mail and food that following Monday, after his topple off his roof. About jolting upright at the letter in his hand from Kai, it had only been a week since he had sent his out to him, he hadn't been expecting this one back so soon.

"Do you need anything else Ray?" Mariah questioned in an attempt to stall.

"No, I'm good thanks Mariah."

"Okay, well just take it easy."

Ray nodded and watched her leave, tearing into the envelope quickly as if it were fixing to fly away from him. His heart hitting harder in his chest as he read through it, biting his lip hard to stop from laughing before he read further down and frowned hard.

He hadn't expected to get the kind of punch to the gut he got after reading about Oliver possibly writing to Kai too, then again why wouldn't he have? They were close…

He just wish he had also been writing to the guys too, that's all it was.

 _When have I ever lied to you? Anyways. Hope you get some time for yourself, how bad are those classes? Or have you been able to just sleep through them all because you're just that smart?_

 _I'm not even going to comment on that jab, I know you too well Hiwatari. So the Pixie has written to you it seems, happy for you._

He was anything but happy, but what more could he do?

 _Same old same old, nothing to do but watch the clouds roll by. At least not with a broken arm and guess what else I broke two days ago? Seriously, really wish you were here. I can't remember the last time I was this accident prone._

 _Anyways, I'm good aside the broken bones and all that. How are you?_

 _Your Clumsy and Bruised King._

Being laid up in bed he hadn't been able to get his finished letter to the carrier that day, having to give it to Mariah the next morning when she came by with his breakfast for him and practically shoved her back out the door so she wouldn't miss the carrier.

* * *

Brown eyes stared; his palms clammy. This was his big chance...

He broke off from his friends, having just destroyed them in the beydish and declared himself the champion of Whitney Prep, just in time to see him walk by.

He scolded himself for his own blasphemy.

He dashed over as he watched him walking away with moody grace down the hall with his hands shoved in his pockets.

He laughed awkwardly, getting in his face. "Hey, you're Kai right?! From the famous Bladebreakers?!" He stated obviously.

Fierce eyes closed and kept walking.

"I... I was just wondering... Do you think it would be possible for you to show me a little of your technique?!" He blurted out.

He froze as the fierce eyes opened again, looking down and drilling in to his soul. He hadn't said the right thing... Clearly...

He silently kept walking, pretended he wasn't even there. He stared after him, his friends deciding to join him.

"Who in the world does he think he is?! Oh sure, he won the beyblading world championships, but does that make him any better?"

"Yes, but then again, he doesn't have our natural good looks. We must accept him for what he is... That's the least we can do."

Wyatt frowned. Were they... Were they serious?! Of course it made him better! And were they looking at the same guy!? Blasphemy! He felt his window closing, bolting after him.

"Hey! Wait a minute! I sincerely apologize for being so rude as soon as you walked in... Let me start over? My name is Wyatt Smithwright..."

Annnndddd he was still walking...

His friend snorted behind him. "Nice one..."

The two of them erupted laughing, which only added to Wyatt's humiliation. He'd brought that on himself... That had been a disaster! He'd planned a perfect opener in his head and instead, verbal diarrhea ensued... What was he going to do to make him his best friend now?

Kai sat in his usual corner, waiting for Mr. Mailman to come in so he could stare at him.

Urgh, who did that kid think he was?! Just waltzing up to him and asking him to give him his technique like that!

'Oh sure... I'll just give a fancy nobody like you who has never worked a day in their life all the things I spent years mastering! Perhaps after that we could engage in a friendly game of squash?'

Pff... Loser...

"Mister Hiwatari?"

Kai's head snapped up. "HEERREEE!"

Once again, he dashed to his room. Once again, he tore it open.

...Once again he facepalmed, frustrated and worried. He attacked the paper with his pen.

 _WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?_

 _Stop! For God's sake! What kind of blader are you if you keep getting injured outside the dish!?_

He left his scolding at that. Would be different if he were here in person. As he read on, the pissed off mood he was in after his encounter with Dwight or whatever the hell that dick's name was made him rant.

 _My classes are boring. The people here are boring. All boring. I guess after all the adventure we just came from, anything else would be..._

 _So do you send pictures and stuff to the guys, too?_ He asked in a genius attempt at a hint. He wanted to see him...

 _Wish I were there, too. This place sucks._

 _Your pissed off and done knight._

He put it in the envelope, sealing it quickly. He checked the time. If he ran, he'd make it just in time for the office to close. He hot-footed it down to the now darkening school halls, knocking on the door and seeing the annoyance on the office guy's face as he gave him one more job before he could go home. But screw him... His tuition payed his salary. He worked for him.

He took his time wandering back up to his room, taking the chance to stare out the windows at the pretty and quiet school grounds. Wasn't like he had much better to do. He jumped out his skin as he clocked a white figure lurking in the darkness.

Oh God... It was that guy...

"Kai, I'm really sorry about what happened this evening. Honest."

Kai rolled his eyes. He did. Not. Care.

"I guess when I recognized you, I went a little nuts! But I'm a huge fan of yours and have been for a long time..."

Kai tensed. Really? He was still a fan of his even after what he did? He didn't think he had any fans left...

"I've never... Had the chance to meet someone as famous as you are before!"

He tensed harder. Oh, there it was. It wasn't him he was interested in. Just a well-known name he could use to make himself feel more interesting...

"Hey kid... Just leave me alone, okay?!" He bit. He saw his face drop. "Later kid..."

"But, Kai!"

As he took a step, the window by him shattered, his eyes darting to catch a red blade smash its way in to the lighting and back out again. He didn't hesitate, leaping out the window after it. Wyatt stared stunned for a moment, along with the teacher who had come running as he heard the smash.

…There went the bravest, most amazing S.O.B that had ever lived...

And he was talking to him! Here was his chance to go back him up, earn his trust. Make him his best friend...

He'd have to dig deep... And while he did, he'd hide in the bush...

He watched it all, the stranger, the blade launching. He'd cried out as the tree fell. His jaw dropped and his stomach did things he didn't know it could do as the dust settled to reveal him stood poised and unbothered, hands coolly in his pocket like the fearless Titan he was. He. Was. Incredible...


	25. Intermission Part 2

**Oh my god guys, I'm SO sorry. I completely blanked on needing to upload today, better late than never right? Anyways, thank you all for sticking out with us, we've got a good handle on where V-Force is going and we'll be sticking to our schedule (as long as I don't blank out again.)  
**

 **This is the last in between chapter, so come the first we'll be diving right back into the show and bulk of the fic.**

 **Thank you all, again, from the both of us and we'll see you the first!**

* * *

By the time the casts had come off, lasting six and a half weeks, the letters had kept rolling in. Kept his spirits up through everything that seemed to be going on around him; the eyes that pierced at the back of his head when he started to get back outside, the others constantly jumping at every opportunity to spend time with him as if it would be their last, to the back breaking work in the hot sun when the fields needed to be tended to.

At one point the letters had seemed to slow, not just from Kai but from the others as well. Which was fine, they all had lives of their own and he understood that. Max had sent more film for his camera so he sent off more pictures than was probably necessary once he was up and walking again, though nobody had said to stop so he didn't and his wall beside his bed was lined with pictures they had all sent back to him.

As often as he kept up with them there still hadn't been news on another tournament yet, lately all he got from Tyson was letters about this girl in his class that wouldn't get off his back but with him all the way where he was he didn't really know how to help him with that. Max was staying in the States longer, Tyson was a bit upset about that as well and once more there wasn't anything Ray could do about that. Kenny, it wasn't often he got a letter from him over the course of his recovery.

One thing the three of them did have in common was the questions about Kai, it seemed as though he still hadn't gotten in touch with them yet. Every time Ray brought it up he'd get the same response that Kai was busy, and eventually he stopped trying after the sixth or seventh time of pushing.

He had lost track of how long he had been back home, somewhere between five or seven months now he assumed, either way it was too long and his feet kept itching for him to run again.

Trying to find some way to make him feel better, because God knows the others breathing down his back only irritated him, he took up trying to teach the younger generation how to blade more often. It beat having to work the fields or risk falling off leaky roofs and it helped him feel like he did before he came back, thought it still just wasn't the same.

A few times he had been able to make Kai's chilli, wasn't as good or even close to it but it helped and the others seemed to like it when they had come over to see him for their check-up. At first it felt like they were generally there to see and spend time with him, until it felt as though they were there to watch him instead. He got the same feeling when he was outside, if he wandered a little too far off a path and didn't come back at a certain time everyone would freak out and the next day they barely let him out of their sight.

It wasn't protocol, not the same system they had been working with since that first letter however many months ago, and having just sent a response letter the week before with some more pictures of the mountain sides, Ray stormed his way back to his own little hut after dinner. Once more it was the staring, the small quiet whispers and Lee asking a hundred and thirty questions on where he had run off to this time that forced him to grab his writing tools and plop down onto his bed with a huff.

Then he paused, chewing on his bottom lip with the tip of his brush barely touching the paper. What did he even say? He just wanted someone to listen yet had been reduced to this, and he hated it when before it was as easy as plopping down next to him and yapping his ear off. It would be another week at best before the phone lines were put in for their one singular phone, that had been talked about for months that they were finally getting but he wasn't even sure how well the signal would even be with how far out they were.

His eyes went to the line of pictures he had set up beside his bed, running over their smiling faces before landing on Kai's deadpanned expression staring back at him. He felt his heart clench and his stomach twist into knots, even after all this time it hadn't gone away like he had hoped it would. It was still there, that terrible nagging feeling he had in the back of his head, at least this time there weren't the tears that followed. Not like the day he had gotten that picture.

So far he had spared Kai the issues going on, maybe he was just overreacting about it all and it really wasn't that big of a deal so he didn't bother writing about it. They had missed him, he missed them too when he was gone, it was just mainly the adults that bothered him these days anyways.

Finally he put the tip of the brush to the paper and started to write, still unsure of what it was he wanted to say but figured he'd figure it out as he went and if he was unsatisfied with it he could just toss it away anyways without sending it.

 _I know I just sent you something last week, should be getting your response come tomorrow, but I just needed to say hi. I don't even know why really, just been one of those days I guess._

 _Anyways, I found this new path up the west side of the mountain this afternoon, caught the sun setting and it was really breath taking as you can see. Just wish I had someone to have actually been there with me to catch it._

 _Has Dickenson said anything about a new tournament yet, or something? I don't even care what it is this time or where it's at, I'd be happy to go back to Russia and kick Bryan's ass again if it meant getting out of here._

 _The moment I came back from watching the sunset Lee was jumping down my throat, the adults and Elders were watching my every move as if I was fixing to just up and runaway again. Where to, I have no clue because I have nowhere to go to start with. My uncle moved last month to Spain and I haven't gotten a letter back from him yet, so I don't even know if he made it there or not._

 _I'm almost tempted to just hand them Driger back and just walk off and not care. They act like I've committed murder or something, it's driving me insane._

 _Sorry for the rant, I just have no one else to really say this to here, didn't mean to unpack all of that on top of you. I really miss you._

 _Ray._

With a sigh and budding tears he set his brush down and read over his letter about ten times, the ink drying, before he folded it up and slipped the photo inside the envelope with it. He'd have to send it off first thing come morning, unless he changed his mind by then, but come morning he hadn't and it was sent off though he hadn't gotten Kai's response to his other letter back and those storm clouds came rolling back in over his head again.

* * *

Kai curled up on his bed as his sad and sympathetic eyes read the words on the paper. He could hear Ray's voice in his head telling him all this. His hand brought the picture out of the envelope to look at. That did look nice...

He'd have given anything to be the one there with him to catch it. He felt Ray's loneliness, and it hurt to feel his King's sadness like this. What was worse was he felt just the same. Different situation. Same shitty feeling.

He wanted to run away, too. He had nowhere else to go either. He was being treated like he was a criminal as well. But then, in a way he was...

And the biggest hit was, he really, really missed him too. He couldn't stand being here anymore. His own tears hung in the corners of his eyes as his lips pursed and moved around trying to hold his face together.

He was better than this...

 _Dear Ray,_

 _Hi._

 _I really liked that sunset picture. Maybe someday I can come see you and you can take me up there. I know it won't be the same exact one, but better late than never, huh?_

 _I haven't heard about the tournament no..._

He paused. Did he tell him by letter?

 _I don't think Mr. Dickenson will tell me, because he has no reason to. I quit beyblading._

There. He said it. And now to gloss over it.

 _I thought it would help, that somehow it would make up a little for what happened if I gave it up, but it hasn't at all. I'm still hearing whispers, still getting roughed up and still an outcast in a very small space..._

Or not after his eyes caught the sorry sight of his purposefully defiled textbooks again, he couldn't stop his pen.

 _I never thought it would bother me not talking to anyone. In fact, before our tour I'm sure I would have loved the prospect. But sometimes I go days without saying a word to anyone. If you don't count the teacher taking my name, no one says a word to me either..._

Even if Wyatt was there, sometimes he was busy with his club or his other friends.

 _I'm sorry for the rant too. Been one of those days for me, too. I guess I'm not really much of a knight right now, am I?_

 _Don't you dare give up your Driger, Ray. Don't make the same mistake as I did and leave him behind. He's too precious and you know it._

 _Stay strong. You're the toughest person I know. Don't let anyone grind you down or make you feel like that._

 _Write me as much as you want. And if you have enough film left, keep the pictures coming._

The dangling droplets finally fell, dragging more with them down his pale cheeks.

 _I really miss you too…_

 _Kai._

* * *

A week after sending his spontaneous letter, Ray awoke only to close his eyes tightly again, wishing that he could just go back to sleep, go back to where he had been in his dream. And what a wonderful dream it had been, as well as horrifyingly devastating at the same time.

They had made it; the bank account hadn't been suspended and they had happily made their way to Paris without Mr. D or the White Tigers knowing and it was beautiful. They lived it up with his uncle, worked under the table for extra cash, and most importantly they had been with each other like they had promised. Until his body decided it was time to wake up the moment the sun rose over the mountains, reminding him that it was and had been nothing more than just a dream.

Rolling over onto his back he glanced at the picture again beside his head like he did almost every morning, as if Kai had been laying there beside him like before, the tears already spilling down his cheeks and debated whether or not he should take it down for a while. Just to get the heartache to go away, pretend that it wouldn't be there regardless. Instead he pushed himself up to get an early start on his odd jobs he had lined up, needing to stop at the mail shack to see if anything had come back since the past week he hadn't gotten anything, even from Max.

Before he had even made it down the dirt path far enough, Lee was walking towards him with several letters clutched in his hands. Meeting him halfway and gave him a questioning look, only to have the envelopes shoved into his hands.

"Thought I'd save you the trouble." He spat before turning on his heel and going the way he had come from.

Ray could only stare at the back of his head, watching him go without a word yet was left to wonder what had crawled up his ass during the night. Shuffling through the envelopes he had two from Kai, two from Max and one from Tyson. Thinking on it, that didn't seem right for when he had sent his out but they could have just been delayed or hadn't written back to him in time.

Not questioning it he walked back to his hut, sitting down on his bed and tearing into Kai's letters first like he always did. The first letter was the response he had been waiting an extra week for, setting it aside after reading it and going to his other that had been the response from his more recent one.

His lips twitched, fighting back a smile at the offer of Kai actually coming there to see the sunset with him. He would have loved it. Then his eyes widened as his heart dropped to his toes. He did WHAT?!

His sinking heart then broke at the rest of the letter, it seemed they both were being made to feel worse than mud on the bottom of a shoe. If only his dream hadn't been just that, a dream…

Sniffling he grabbed his things in order to write back, each stroke making his hand tremble slightly.

 _Kai._

 _I'm so sorry you quit blading; I understand why you did but you shouldn't be made to feel like you have to keep apologizing for what happened. You know this. What do you mean roughed up? If people are bothering you tell someone, or better yet, punch their lights out. After months of me trying to keep you from killing Tyson and now you want to hold back, I'm not there to stop you so don't stop yourself from standing your ground._

For some reason he felt guilty about the next part, like it was his fault Kai's walls came down and he was bothered by the silence.

 _Don't apologize for anything, you have nothing to be sorry for. I'm glad you told me, even if there's nothing I can really do for you. And remember, you're not my knight anymore since I made you king alongside me before we left. And you're the toughest person I know, don't let them break you down either._

He had to stop to try and control his shaking, sniffing again before rubbing the tears so they wouldn't land on the paper but a few did anyways and stained right through around where he had been writing.

 _Had a dream last night. We made it to Paris, lived with my uncle. It was great, until I woke up and you weren't here again even if your picture is right beside my bed._

 _On a lighter note, send me one with a smile please. As much as I like your brooding stare, you have a nice smile. I'll see what I can take pictures of today that I haven't already sent you, come to think of it I'm sure I've taken one of everything around here, but should be able to find something for the next letter._

 _Take care of yourself, write to me as much as you want too as well. And give me your number, the phone should be in by the end of the month though I'm not sure how well the signal will be but it'll be worth a try._

 _Ray._

By the time he was done the carrier was already gone, having to wait till the next day to send it and had been able to slip a few photos into a new envelope with it like he had promised. Hopefully he liked the lake and the fish he was able to snap photos of.

* * *

Kai felt his stomach drop as he saw them walking in his direction. No one was around. Something was going to happen.

"Long time, no see..." The largest smirked as he and his two friends came close enough to circle him.

"Not long enough..." Kai replied in a bored tone as he went to his defensive 'close eyes and keep walking'.

The largest grabbed the shoulder of his jacket and yanked him back. "That's not very polite is it?" He growled before he blinked. He suddenly burst out laughing, "Hey guys, look! He wears a necklace to match that earring! He is a queer!"

He tried to pull out his hold, only to get shaken.

"Show us your pretty necklace..."

The two others took hold of his arms, leaving Big to come to the middle and slip his hands in to the collar of his shirt and pull out the black string. He felt his heart stop as he lifted it out.

Big raised a brow. A battered old beyblade ring thing...?

"Is this from that beyblade you abandoned your team for?"

Kai scoffed. "No."

"So what is this?"

Kai shrugged. "It is what it is."

Big didn't like that he wasn't bothered by him. He yanked the string it was tied to, snapping it from his neck, unknowingly causing a small burn as it pulled against his skin. That was better. He looked bothered in a split second.

"Give it back..." His husky voice growled.

"I thought you said it is what it is... All I see is a battered up piece of trash."

"Doesn't matter. It's mine. Now give it..."

Big ignored him. He looked over the scuffed up and cracked ring before dangling it in front of Kai's pissed face. He lazily dropped it to the floor, raising his foot and slamming it down. Kai's heart stopped when he heard the crunch.

Big lifted his foot, revealing the shattered pieces. "Not yours any more..." He stated matter of factly, smirking as he saw his victim staring open-mouthed at his handy work.

They smirked harder when the shocked expression changed, his eyes lifting to meet his.

Big saw it as a job well done.

Kai saw red.

By the time the teachers got to him, pulled him off and dragged him kicking and swearing it wasn't over, he'd drawn blood and done more than enough damage to show is displeasure.

The teachers were stunned themselves. The kid had been silent for months. But it seemed a fuse had blown. He was like wild animal. He hadn't come out unscathed either. His lip bloodied, a few scrapes and what looked like a slight shiner starting to glow around his eye, but he was refusing to let anyone patch him up, let alone talk to them.

They kept him in the medical room. Tried to give him some time to cool down. They'd called his guardian, and he said he'd be there right away. Hopefully they could figure this out quietly. This school wasn't used to such brutishness.

Close to an hour later the medical room's doors were flung open, Dickenson's beady eyes blazing and not lessening even at the sorry state Kai was in. The others were off worse than he was.

"What on Earth happened here Kai? Why would you just go and attack three of your fellow classmates?!" He asked in almost a high pitch squeal.

Kai folded his arms and turned his head, ignoring the throbbing pain in his hands. "Not my classmates..." He muttered.

Dickenson frowned, stepping up closer to him. Not liking the brush off. "Even if you had no classes with them, they are still members of this school as you are! What would possess you to go and do what you did to them?!"

He turned himself away from him more. Despite being relieved to see him. Angry or not.

"I'm not a member of this shithole..."

"Look at me when I am speaking to you!" Dickenson shouted, "You _are_ a member of this school, and it would do you well to remember that. Now answer me Kai, why did you attack them?! You realize this is going to put a stain on your record, don't you?!"

Kai stayed stubborn and kept his eyes down. Why would he _assume_ it had been him that had just walked up and attacked them. Like a maniac. Probably because he was as bad as everyone else. Voltaire was a psychopath. Only made sense he was as well.

"So what?"

A vein popped in Dickenson's forehead, his blood pressure rising. "There is no 'so what' to this, their parents are looking to press charges Kai. Now explain yourself!"

"Let them! I'd rather be in juvie than here anyway!" He yelled back, finally throwing his blazing eyes at his 'guardian'.

"So you can ruin more of your life?" Dickenson asked in almost a mock tone, "I am here to help you son, but you need to help me in understanding what happened."

Kai felt so riled up he couldn't stay sat anymore, standing himself and balling his scraped and bruised hands in to fists. "How can I ruin it anymore!? And how can my 'record' get any more stained than it is?! Huh?!" He yelled at him angrily, his face growing red. "You're not here to help me! If you were you never would have put me here in the first place!"

"I did it to help you Kai, we've been through this! If it hadn't been for me you know where you would have ended up, a little more gratitude is all I ask for here. Maybe a night in juvenile detention might do you some good though."

"Then lead the fuckin' way, gramps!" He hollered at him, face turning scarlet.

Dickenson narrowed his eyes, having given him time to rethink his choice before nodding back to him. "Very well." He said in a serious tone, turning to the door to leave.

Kai watched him go and threw himself back on the plastic chair. Fuckin' asshole... Like hell he was interested in helping him. He just wanted him out the way and quiet.

A few moments later there came the sound of heavy footsteps, the door reopening as two men in uniform stepped inside the room with him.

"Kai Hiwatari, we have to ask that you come with us." The first one said in a low, commanding, tone.

Kai narrowed his eyes at them. As if...

"Why the hell should I?!"

"For aggravated assault of three of your classmates, you're under arrest." The man explained, reaching around his side for his cuffs.

Kai's face showed his immediate panic before he growled again. "And do you see these?!" He pointed at the injuries he'd received, "You gonna go arrest them too!?"

The officer shrugged, "They are being more compliant with our questioning, you on the other hand have refused to answer any questions pertaining to the incident and so far it's their words against yours."

"Fine! Want a few words from me?! _They had it coming!_ "

The officer nodded, stepping up to where he was sat. "Hands behind your back son and let's go."

Kai shifted back in to his seat. "Where's Mr. Dickenson?"

The officer didn't bother answering, his partner stepping up before they both grabbed and tugged. Forcing Kai's hands behind his back and cuffing him as quickly as they could with the slight thrashing, holding him under his arms as they dragged him out into the halls.

Outside the second officer broke away and flung for the back door of the patrol car, jerking it open quickly as the other shoved Kai into the back. Holding the top of his head, to avoid it smacking against the frame, and under his arm as he forced him into the back seat with a slight smirk on his face before slamming the door.

Kai shifted, panicking internally as he tried to get himself in to a better position with his hands cuffed behind his back. "Hey! Let me out! I didn't fucking do anything wrong!" He screamed at the officers stood outside the car.

The first officer wiggled his index finger in his ear before cupping his hand behind it, leaning in as if he didn't hear him.

"Come again?" He asked, the other laughing before walking around to the driver's seat.

Kai didn't see anything funny. "I said let me out!" He hollered furiously as he swiveled himself and kicked the passenger door.

The officer laughed, full on belly like he was Santa Clause as he climbed into the front passenger seat.

"No can do son." He chuckled, "You have a reservation for a one night, all expenses paid vacation in juvie." He sang.

Kai quietened when he realized it was pointless, sinking his tense shoulders. Whatever... He survived the abbey. This place would be nothing compared to that. And hell, he'd rather suck it up and spend the night than have to admit _he_ of all people had spent the past half year or more getting bullied like a runt.

As the one officer drove the other listed off his rights, enjoying the teen behind them gone quiet and a little more pale.

A few minutes down the road and they pulled up to a small mansion nestled behind a gate that had been left open, driving through and around the circular drive. At the top of the stairs that led into the mansion stood Dickenson, a hardened look on his face as the patrol car came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs.

Kai looked out the window and rolled his eyes and let out a groan as he threw his head back against the seat.

This god damn asshole...

He'd rather go to juvie...

"Thank you boys." Dickenson said as he made his way down the steps of his home, giving Kai a side glance through the back window and frowned.

"I'm sure I can take it from here."

The officers just nodded their heads, the one dragging Kai back out like he was a piece of luggage and hauled him up the stairs into the mansion before releasing him.

"If he gives you anymore trouble just give us a call Stanley."

"Thank you again boys." Dickenson smiled as they made their exit, the door closing behind them and leaving the two staring at one another for a moment before Dickenson strode past him.

"Coffee, Kai?"

Kai narrowed his eyes, rubbing his wrists where the cuffs chaffed. "Cocaine if you have any. Or anything more fitting for a delinquent..."

"Now, now let's not talk like that." Dickenson wagged a finger back at him over his shoulder, "Come have some coffee with me and discuss this like civilized beings."

He pouted, shoving his hands in his pockets and skulking after him. He guessed coffee would be good...

Dickenson made up the coffee he had promised without a word, letting a silence fall between the two as he worked until he had a cup filled and edged it towards Kai in offering.

"Now, what happened today Kai?" He asked in a much more calmly manner than when he had busted out onto the scene before.

Kai stared at the cup. "Had a problem. I handled it." He said quietly as he lifted it and took a sip.

"Yes, I saw. But what exactly was the problem?" Dickenson asked, trying hard not to roll his eyes at him.

"Me. They have a problem with me. I stood up for myself. That's all..."

"I see..." Dickenson went quiet, sipping at his own coffee for a minute before he sat it back down on the counter between them.

"Is this the first time this has happened?"

Kai shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it..."

Dickenson took that as a 'yes', letting out a sigh and shook his head some. This whole thing was a mess, and given what had happened it seemed like the best option he was left with for now.

"Very well, I'll put in some time for leave. It's nothing permanent, but until things settle down. I have already down talked them from expelling you, so this is the option we're being given at the moment."

Kai lifted his eyes to him. "I'm not going back there."

Dickenson frowned as he narrowed his eyes, "We'll discuss that another time, for now your belongings have been brought over already and are in the fourth room to your left up the stairs. Make yourself comfortable while you can."

Kai bit the inside of his cheek and felt himself get upset. He didn't care about his 'belongings'. Not like he really had anything but school stuff. But he wanted his attack ring. There was nothing he could do about it now; it was shattered to pieces.

Dickenson checked his watch, "I have a meeting to attend in an hour, I trust you'll be able to take care of yourself while I'm gone?"

Kai's head lifted and couldn't hide his disappointment. Alone again...

"Yes sir..."

With a nod the old man took himself and his cup of coffee out of the mansion, leaving him behind without another word. The front doors slamming shut, the sound echoing along the tiled floors.

Kai looked around the spacious kitchen in the spacious mansion. He could swear the echo as he got up and walked was louder than it should have been.

He took himself up to the room, fourth to the left and figured he'd do what he did every night. Flop on the bed and just lay there.

* * *

A week went by, then another week, and another. The letters from the guys were coming in just fine, yet since his last letter to Kai he hadn't had another. Maybe it was something he had said, did something wrong and it caused Kai to push him away finally. It wasn't worth the strain, why would it be when they were worlds apart? He was a little grateful for it, and a whole lot heartbroken at the same time. He still battled with taking down the picture, unable to ever fully commit to keeping it down on the days he did pull it off the wall and would always have it back up in its rightful place before he went to bed.

Eventually the others caught on, they could either clearly see the dark cloud now that hung over him, or they just knew Kai had stopped writing to him and he hated the smug look Lee wore when he mentioned it. Hated that he had ever had feelings for him at all when now he wanted to dent his face in with his fist.

Instead he took Kai's advice and turned the other way, giving Lee the cold shoulder for the remainder of the month, no longer letting Lee get to him just because he could. Who cared if he was the Elder's grandson, _he_ was the one who had their sacred protector!

The weekend after the phone had finally been put up and working he was still in the routine of training other kids, had gotten Max and Tyson's phone numbers but when he called Max was fixing to run out the door to catch a movie with his mom and Tyson was asleep even though Ray had made sure he had called when it was noon in Japan.

A few days later, back at the beydish with the kids, a strange cloaked boy had come and challenged him. The kid kind of looked like Kevin, but Kevin and Gary had gone off to the nearest town for the weekend so it wasn't him and when Ray surprisingly lost the match he knew it couldn't have been Kevin at all.

The moment he looked from his blade in the dirt and back up, the kid was gone. So he wrote to Kenny about it, talked to Max on the phone the day after, and by then he began to panic because Max had a run in with a hooded figure himself and had lost.

He still hadn't heard from Kai and now Tyson's letters weren't coming in and he could never get a hold of him on the phone, so instead he went to the long forgotten number Mr. D had given him when they first met for emergencies. He hadn't had a way to use it until now, but if anyone knew what was going on with either of the two it was Dickenson; he was after all Kai's guardian.

The next morning, bright and early, he rushed to make sure he was the first at the phone booth and quickly threw in some change into the slot and dialed up Dickenson's number. Hopefully he caught him before he was already out of the house, or was this the BBA's office number? He couldn't remember and even more so when the operator connected him over and the ringing in his ear was almost deafening.

* * *

Kai had forced down the toast the maid had insisted he eat reluctantly. It got her to leave him alone for the time being, her going out to run some errands.

He'd been in this house for a few weeks now, and he felt just as crappy as he had when he was at Whitney Prep. If not worse.

His feet dragged round and around the big mansion automatically, catching the reflection of the house clothes he hadn't changed out of in several days. What was the point? He was going back to bed soon anyways...

He was out of the school like he wanted to be, but nothing was better. He still felt low. Still felt lonely. Still felt a constant, niggling sad and still had a mind that was on constant repeat about the things making him sad.

He wondered how long he'd be out of school for. How long he could get away with wallowing days away. It wasn't like he enjoyed doing it. It was just all he felt he could do.

His tired eyes looked up when he heard the shrill ring of the phone. Urgh, what a horrible noise...

He dragged his feet again. He'd been asked to get the phone if no one was home. Urggghhhh, talking to people...

The shrill ringing assaulted his ears one more time before he lethargically picked it up and slapped it to his ear.

"'Ello?"

Ray's knees felt like buckling at the very familiar, cold, greeting. That certainly wasn't Dickenson's overly happy tone, and if it had been the house staff they would have been a bit more professional.

"K-Kai?" His voice cracked without him wanting it to, nor did he care for the damn tears that were suddenly accumulating in his eyes.

Was he that starved for him that he was imagining his voice now?!

Kai stared deadpan at the wall. "Yeh?"

"OH MY GOD WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Ray practically screamed into the phone as his heart burst.

Kai held the phone away from his ear. Loud...

"Who the fuck is this?!" He asked, annoyed.

"It's the pope..." Ray answered in a dull voice once he calmed himself down some, "Or, you can call me 'his majesty'. Whichever suits you."

Kai dropped the receiver. As it clacked on the floor and sprung up again from the curled wire, he scrambled to pick it up again, flinging himself on the floor, when it swung out his fumbling hands too many times.

"Ray?!"

"Yes, who else would it be wondering where the hell you've been the past few weeks?" Ray said back, his voice cracking again as the damn tears refused to go away.

Kai couldn't answer him, the realization that it was Ray's voice finally hitting. His chest hurting while his eyes dampened instantly.

"...Hi."

Ray smiled and frowned, then smiled again as his lips quivered. "Hi..." He breathed back. God he had missed the sound of his voice.

Kai sat with his back to the wall and waited. He had no idea what to say. "Um... Mr. D isn't here..."

Ray shook his head, "That's fine, I was calling him to see where you were anyways. Are you okay?"

Kai stayed quiet for a second and felt his own lip start to tremble. "Yeh..." He lied.

"Then why haven't you written to me?!" Ray cried back, "You know how scared I've been, how worried you made me? What happened, why are you at Mr. D's place so early in the morning anyways?"

He let himself slide down like goo on to the floor completely. "Sorry... Been busy."

Ray bit his lower lip, that stupid word coming back up. He was so sick of reading it in Kai's letters, and he was already sick of hearing it.

"Don't tell me the same thing you've been telling me this whole time. What happened Kai... What did they do to you?" He asked in a softer tone, remembering Kai's last letter and what he had told him about the people there.

"Oh... Nothing I can't handle." His voice wobbled, "Every day a different rumor... If it isn't about me blading, it's about Voltaire..." He brushed off with a forced laugh.

Ray pressed his back against the sides of the phone booth, shifting on his feet a minute. "So what happened this time?" He asked, something about it still didn't add up. That wasn't new, but Kai being at Dickenson's wasn't something he had been expecting.

Kai's chest started to tremble along with his lip. "Well... You know me. After a while things start to grate... People were starting to take things too far. Wasn't just words being thrown any more. Uh... They did write some colorful ones though... All over my locker and all my books and stuff... But it was getting a bit more rough... Some guys cornered me..." He rambled, feeling himself get upset, "They called me queer and took something of mine and broke it... And it wasn't something I can replace..."

"My god..." Ray breathed back, clutching the front of his shirt with his free hand as if he could stop the pain in his chest. "I'm so sorry... Kai..."

Kai wiped his eyes. "'S fine. I'm fine..." He rolled himself on to his side. He probably shouldn't use this to redeem himself. But he hated feeling this pathetic.

"...They're not, though..."

"Good." Ray said before he really thought about it, the hurt he felt for him turning into anger for them having done all they had to him. "Hope they were carried out on a stretcher." He seemed to growl.

"Well... That's why I'm here. Kicked out of school for the foreseeable future. They were going to press charges..."

"Well that's not good, but the assholes had it coming. They shouldn't have done or said anything to you, sure Dickenson understands that."

Kai shrugged, forgetting he couldn't see him. "Don't think he's that bothered either way."

Ray rolled his eyes, after his last encounter with the old man he wasn't that fond of him.

"Hn, probably not if he's acting like he was when we all left Russia."

Kai shook his head. "Anyway. What about you?"

Ray took in a breath, leaning his head back as the worst of just everything washed through him.

"I'm better now." He smiled a little.

Kai rolled himself over again, changing ears. "You sure?"

"Mhmm..." Ray hummed back, fearing his voice would crack again. "Been great, just worried about Tyson because he hasn't written in a while, and he's never home to answer my calls. Worried about Max because some random kid beat him in a battle, had my own a few days ago and lost. Wasn't sure if you had the same pleasantries or not because you stopped writing, so was worried about you too."

Kai sat himself up. "You did?!" He asked with some fire in his voice.

Ray cocked a brow, "Yeah, though I have no clue how he even found the village but he knew my name and was like he knew all my moves. Wiped the floor with me before I could even blink, then he was just gone."

Kai got on his knees. "You don't say..."

"Since you don't blade anymore I'm guessing you didn't have your own battle then?" Ray asked.

Kai maneuvered to sit cross legged. "Oh. No. I blade again." He informed him briefly, "This asshole kept showing up and breaking all the damn windows and stuff in the school! I went after him, h-he was after Dranzer! Insisted on fighting me! I told him I was out, but he wouldn't let up!" He went on at lightning speed, "We fought and I tell ya, Ray! It was something!" He stopped and felt the smug arrogance he hadn't felt in a while, " _I_ didn't lose though... Mine was a tie."

Ray's knees felt weak again, while the pit of his stomach bubble a little with jealousy. Of course _he_ wouldn't have lost, he had only lost twice last year when they were on a team.

Then he smirked, "Glad to hear you're back to blading." He paused for a minute, feeling mother mode kick in. "You need to find Tyson then, if they found Max and me and one came after you then Tyson is next."

Kai rolled his eyes. "Urgh, do I have to? It'll be good for him. Build character."

"Kai!" Ray wanted to smack him, "Yes you have to, they're clearly after something and if the one was that determined to come _here_ then they're out for something important."

Kai frowned. "Did yours say he was after Driger?"

"He didn't say anything, just walked up and challenged me while I was busy training some kids." Ray answered, a slight cold chill running down his spine. "Could they... Could they be working for Voltaire or Boris?"

Kai's blood turned colder than the water in Lake Baikal. "...Why would you say that?!" His voice cracked in fear.

"You asked if he was after Driger, and you said your creep wanted Dranzer. The pieces line up." Ray defended quickly, "It's only been a year but we're all separated, it's easier to pick us off one by one."

Kai dropped the phone, bolting to lock the front door a few feet away from him and coming back, feeling terrified.

"It isn't them..." He hissed down the phone.

"Okay." Ray sighed, "You still need to find Tyson, see if he's had the same challenge or not."

Kai sighed at him back. "Fine... I'll go."

"Thank you." Ray smirked, "I'll see what I can do about getting out of here and back to you guys, if they're after our bit-beasts then we need to be together."

Kai sat up like a meerkat. "REALLY?!"

Ray had to pull the phone away from his ear for a minute, letting the ringing die down some before placing it back.

"It's not good for us to be separated like this, we've always worked better as a team and with Max and I both losing to these people the way we did, I don't think we should stay apart like this. Sure, you had a tie but he kept coming back. Who knows what they've tried with Tyson, but I just don't have a good feeling about this."

Kai nodded furiously. "EXACTLY!" He shifted, unable to sit still. "I'll call Mr. D, have him come air-lift you out, OK?! Pack your stuff!"

"It's not going to work like that Kai." Ray huffed, "Dickenson needs to be the one that contacts the Elders for me, I can tell them what's happened and everything but it's still a slim chance that they'll let me go."

Kai rolled his eyes. "What? They're gonna shoot down a helicopter?"

Ray snorted, "More like hiss at it, should have seen some of them with the phone when it was put in." He chuckled before he shook himself out of it, "This is why you need to find Tyson, if all four of us have had these people challenging us then it makes my case to get back to you that much better."

Kai opened his mouth, only to snap his head when the door handle on the front door clacked. He knew that silhouette...

"HANG ON!" He yelled at them both, running on his knees to open the front door.

Dickenson smiled... At the empty space that greeted him as the door swung open, his eyes blinking some before they went down a little and saw Kai down on the floor on his knees in front of him.

"Kai! Why are you on the floor?" He asked, part appalled and part in curiosity.

Kai looked up at him. "I was laying on it!"

Dickenson blinked again, "Yes... But why are you laying on the floor? We have several good beds and a couch."

Kai looked at him like he was an idiot. "Because I was on the phone?"

At the reminder, he grabbed Mr. Dickenson's wrist pulling him with him as he shuffled his way back to the phone on his knees. "You'll never guess who I'm on the phone with! Never mind, it's Ray! You need to talk to the shriveled up ugly ones and airlift him out like, right now!" He fired at him.

"Wait... What? Ray?" Dickenson blinked with each word, looking between Kai and the phone a few times before he settled on looking back at Kai.

"Why, what's the matter?"

Kai grabbed the receiver and shoved it up at him about to burst. " _We're all in danger and he can't be separated from us!_ " He shrieked, "You need to bring him back right now! OHHHH! He can stay in with me!"

Dickenson put a hand out to stop the shrieking, putting the phone up to his ear with a deep sigh.

"Ray my boy, how are you?" He asked in his cheery tone.

Ray bit back the growl that wanted to come out of him at the cheery voice. He had no right to sound like nothing bad had happened between them the last time they saw one another. It was his damn fault they were like this, why Kai had been bullied at school in the first place. Though, he painted on a fake smile and used a fake pleasant voice. This man, after all, held the possible key to his freedom.

"Kai's right, we're all in danger. Someone came to my village and challenged me to a battle, Kai had someone challenge him for Dranzer and the same with Max. I need to come back there Mr. Dickenson."

The old man blinked, taking in the information before looking down at the boy... Still on his knees for some unknown reason.

"You never told me that, Kai!"

Kai made a face at him. "That's my thing! FOCUS!"

Mr. Dickenson didn't like his tone, but it was better than the gloomy zombie he'd been the past weeks.

"Now, hold on a moment Ray! Aren't we jumping to conclusions a little too quickly?"

"I don't think so, not after what we just went through a few months back. We've already had to stop people from taking out bit-beasts once, you made sure we were together for it, we should be together again for this." Ray answered, trying hard not to roll his eyes and hoping Dickenson hadn't put him on speaker where Kai could hear his theory again.

Sadly, he was shuffled close enough to listen in. "SEE! MIGHT BE BORIS!" He yelled, "So go airlift him!"

Mr. D took a breath to keep his temper in check. "I'm speaking to _Ray_..."

"Look Mr. D, I know it sounds crazy but this kid I fought had a weird crazy power come from his blade. He knocked me out before I had time to blink, Max's battle ended the same way and we're not sure if Tyson has been challenged by these people or not."

Kai tapped his arm as well. "Me too! ...Mine was a tie, though."

Mr. Dickenson sighed, taking in both of them at once. "Well... That is unnerving... Perhaps..."

He stopped, unnerved not only by the story, but by the close proximity Kai had put himself in and the face he had.

Was he having a stroke?

"Perhaps..." He continued, "I should speak with your Elders."

Ray tried not to squeal into the phone back at him, his heart racing in his chest. "I can grab Lee's grandfather, you talked to him before he remembers you!"

Kai snatched the receiver off him. "GO! GO! GO!"

Ray dropped the phone, rushing out of the booth and almost tripping over his feet as he ran as fast as he could towards the temple.

Lee watched him go, wondering what he was in such a hurry for but was busy with his own chores for the time being to even bother.

Out of breath Ray bowed as he entered, going off at lightning speed about why he needed Lee's grandfather, thankful they hadn't been in a meeting, and finally after some back and forth had the old man coming after him and back to the phone.

There was some more yapping and yammering between the two before Lee's grandfather picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

Ray danced on the balls of his feet, unsure what to feel at the moment as he waited.

Mr. Dickenson opened his mouth just as silver hair appeared in his face.

He growled under his breath. "Kai, my boy, would you mind giving me a little privacy?"

Kai nodded. "M'kay." He said as he took a few paces away and stopped.

"...Please go to the _living room_."

He scowled. This was _so_ unfair!

He did as he was told, muttering under his breath. As soon as he was in the living room, he couldn't keep still. Ray might be coming back...

After months! He thought he might not see him again! This had to happen... It would erase everything the past year had thrown at him if it did.

After a few minutes of the two old people yapping away, Lee's grandfather settled the phone back down on top of the box and turned to Ray.

"I must hold a council for this matter, before sundown tomorrow we shall have your answer." He informed and walked away.

The moment he was gone Ray was glued back to the phone, able to hear over the other end.

"Kai, you can come back in here now." Dickenson called for him, Ray stifling a laugh. Uh oh, the bad puppy got sent out of the room.

Kai scampered back, once again in his face. "WELL!?"

"They will inform us of their decision before the end of tomorrow, so for now you two can talk." Dickenson answered as he held out the receiver for him to take.

Kai's face fell. That... That wasn't a yes.

"But Mr. Dickenson..." He whined. Trust him to fuck it up!

"I've done all I can do Kai, believe me. It's up to them." Dickenson said, plopping the phone into Kai's hands and walked away.

Kai sadly lifted the phone back to his ear. "Ray?"

"Yeah, I'm here." Ray's insides squirmed at hearing his name.

Kai sat back down on the floor, feeling upset again. Maybe it would be good news. But what if it wasn't? He didn't know what he'd do.

Ray took in a breath, if Kai had been banished from the room he didn't know what had been said. "They're going to hold a council, said he'll let me know before sundown tomorrow. I barely heard what Dickenson said, but it sounded like he put up a decent fight this time in getting me back to you." He explained.

"Hn... Bout time he did something for me..." He grumbled.

"Yeah... Either way, regardless of their decision you still need to find Tyson." Ray reminded.

"Yeh..." He sighed, "Yeh... I will..." He didn't want to talk about anything like that anymore. "Hey Ray?"

Ray swallowed the lump in his throat, his insides squirming again. "Y-yeah?"

"Can... Can you see the sun right now?" He asked bashfully.

Ray cocked a brow, though turned and looked to where it was sitting above his little mountain village.

"Yeah, why?" What an odd question.

Kai leaned forward to get a look out the window. "Me too..."

The squirming in his stomach got more intense, his heart skipping a beat or two as he found it hard to look away from the sun all of a sudden.

"I can call you, when it starts to go down tonight. Watch it together?" He asked hopefully, a terrible heat racing across his cheeks.

Kai squirmed. Sounded like the greatest thing that had happened in months. "I can call you! What time?!"

"Six my time, you should be an hour ahead of me so call five your time."

Kai burst in to a grin that would terrify his teacher. "Okay! Be at the phone a little before, OK?!"

"Okay..." Ray choked, this sounded like a goodbye and it felt like they barely talked at all. It wasn't like they could sit on the line until sundown, even if he desperately wanted nothing more.

"I'll be here, I promise."

"Me too! Promise!" Kai said before he hesitated. "Do you... Do you have to go?"

He did, he had jobs to do, a class to teach, but instead he shook his head and made himself comfortable against the booth again. Wasn't like the other people around here had family outside the village to start with, why they wanted a phone was beyond him at first but he was glad to have it. If the Elder's said he couldn't leave then he wanted to have this, for as long as he possibly could.

"Not yet, got a little bit of time to kill before I have to go."

"...Like how much time?"

Ray chuckled a little, "I'll let you know when I have to go, so just tell me what's on your mind."

"Nothin'..." He lied, "I just... Well before you called I was actually about to pick my book up again..." He lied again.

"Oh... Well if you have to go..." Ray's heart stopped for a different reason now, maybe he had read this all wrong.

"No... I wondered if maybe you..."

The cogs worked a little over time, was harder to tell what he meant without looking into those gorgeous eyes of his. Then again, the last few times he did that the cogs stopped working altogether.

It finally clicked, a bubble of excitement spewing out of him, "YES, yes go get it!"

Kai lit up. "O-OK! Hang on! Don't go anywhere!"

"I won't." He wouldn't dare move an inch, a spider could crawl on him and he wouldn't move.

Kai thundered up the stairs to get it, feeling something he hadn't felt in over seven months, Happy.


	26. Return of the King

**A day early but better early than late, right?**

 **Here we are, V-Force!**

 **Since for whatever reason the people who worked on V-Force took away Ray's cat genetics, we kept them in for this season along with Kai's first season appearance aside from the muscles. So same facial features for them all, but the rest follows the second season.  
**

 **IMPORTANT, READ BELOW!**

 **Before we go much further though I want to give ya'll a heads up at what's to come. A few trigger warnings will ensue here, given certain aspects of where we kind of took this season because of how all over the place it was. We still do follow the show best we can, just added a bit more background that we were denied in the show itself.  
**

 **Warnings as follows, topics that will be touched and explored this season include:  
Self harm, suicide, depression, character death. When we reach those chapters I will put up a warning per chapter of what is inside the chapter itself, but felt it fair to let ya'll know what to be expecting before we dive in too far this season instead of just blindsiding ya'll. **

**This chapter is safe from that, so enjoy and we'll see you on the 15th!**

* * *

 **Season 2, episode 8.**

Two hours, it was a two hour delay. Honestly wasn't that big of a deal, delays happened all the time but this was different. He had butterflies the moment he had woken up that morning, the butterflies got more intense and he almost didn't get his face on. Everything that could have gone wrong almost did, waking Tyson to come along, gathering Kenny and the girl (whatever her name was), to a wreck on the road on the way to the airport and now this.

Why was the universe still angry at him?

To keep himself out of trouble he made himself as scarce as possible, if he wasn't around Tyson then there wouldn't be any scenes and it kept the girl from trying to talk to him.

Seriously, what was her name?

It didn't matter, she got the hint when he closed his eyes and got comfortable staring out the large glass windows that overlooked the runways almost unblinking. The butterflies fluttering harder as the time ticked down and the two hours finally came to their agonizing end.

They just called overhead. He was finally here. After months they were finally able to see each other, face to face again, and the butterflies got angrier and he wanted to puke and cry at the same time.

Oh God. HE WAS HERE!

"Yo, that's Ray's plane!" Tyson informed just after the intercoms.

Kai refrained from rolling his eyes.

* * *

Tapping his foot, letting out a small annoyed breath, Ray rolled his eyes for the fourth time at the back of the man's head in front of him.

Why did anyone think having three bags in the overhead bin was a good idea?! Because now Mr. Business with his laptop bag, his carry on, and whatever was in that third bag was holding up the line because he couldn't get them out of the bin.

He was so tired, of everything, but he was finally back. The others were just outside the bridge waiting for him, last he knew Max was supposed to be arriving after him but with the delay he wasn't sure if Max was already there with the others.

His eyes rolled again; Mr. Business finally unlatched one bag out of the bin but now he was struggling with his carry just wanted off this metal bucket, the sooner the better. His foot tapped harder as his body twitched. Salvation came in the form of an airhostess, helping Mr. Business with his bags and finally the line moved forward.

He did everything within himself not to just run off, his one and _only_ bag slung over his shoulder and the biggest grin on his face broke out the moment he got off the plane and without meaning to his feet moved him faster and faster until he was out into the crowd.

Like a slap to the face his grin was smacked off. Oh God...

He was here!

Where the others were, where Kai was...

Ugh, the images in his head the entire way kept him awake. Those arms, those eyes. His voice. Goosebumps rose over his arms again just thinking about it and now his nerves were starting to work against him, his feet slowing him down now.

What was he even going to say? Did a simple 'hi' work? 'Hey'?

It didn't matter now because there they all were, and a girl?

Kai's eyes opened as he heard a new flood of people coming through the arrivals gate.

He had to be in this hoard... This had to be the one!

What was he going to say to him? He'd struggled trying to play the perfect reunion all morning. It had to be cool enough to keep up appearances in front of the others and... Her. But it also had to be good for Ray.

A good, firm hand shake? No... A hug? NO. Not here, anyway. Kneel before his king? If the others weren't there, sure. Urgh, whatever, he'd bounce off Ray...

He straightened his shirt and made sure his pants were plenty puffy. And then he saw him. Trumpets played alerting of his majesty's arrival. The Return of the King...

Every muscle in his legs spasmed as euphoric excitement took over. HE WAS HERE! HE WAS BACK! HE WAS HERE!

RAY WAS HEEEEREEEEE!

The reunion of the beloved king and his knight was mere moments away... The perfect moment he'd been waiting for since they left each other in Russi-

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

Limbs flailed idiotically as legs worked like the Tasmanian devil and zoomed past him.

Kai's face fell. Noooo, no no! BAD SHRIMP! Papa is supposed to be first!

The grin came back over Ray's face as Tyson's body became a blur, and their bodies collided before he had a chance to really catch his bouncing baby boy.

"Can't breathe." Ray wheezed as Tyson's arms tightened around his neck.

Tyson jumped in short and fast bursts, headbutting his chin slightly as he laughed like a drunk aunt at a wedding.

"RAAAAY! I've missed you! This is so awesome! First Kai, now you! Been working out!? It's like hugging an oak tree!"

Kai's brow twitched. Yeh. No. This was like Tyson missed him as much as he had or anything...And if Ray had wanted to give him first contact, he would have. But no. That's fine guys. Hug it out...

Ray chuckled nervously a little at the compliment, trying to pat Tyson's back to get him to let go and get this over with. His eyes moving over the familiar red and blue ball cap and locked onto was a good thing Tyson still had a hold on him because his knees went slightly weak and his heart hit harder in his chest.

Did he get a haircut? Looked good. Wait... Where did his arms go?!

"Max here yet?" He asked as he finally unlatched himself from Tyson.

"He should be here any minute!" A cheery, female voice came from behind Tyson.

Ray blinked, who was she? "Oh... Um, hi. I'm Ray." The best thing he could do was be polite though. She looked nice enough.

The girl beamed. "My name is Hilary. It's a pleasure to meet you!" She reeled off in as chirpy voice as she could manage before bowing with her girly hands together.

Kai's eye began to twitch along with his brow. He was after _she-thing_?! Oh. This was it. They were done. He'd spent months and months wanting nothing more than to see him again, and this was how it was gonna be?!And as for _him_. The god damn Judas... _I miss you Kaaaaaai! Seriously Kaaaaai, miss you! Write soon!_ He wrote letters of _lies_! Well fine. He knew when he wasn't wanted... That pillar cared more about him than Ray did, clearly.

Hilary... Hilary...

This was the same girl Tyson wrote about and complained about constantly in his letters? Why was she here?!Oh well, not important. His knight was waiting for him. He went to step towards him, if Tyson hadn't charged at him he would have jumped him just the more his path was blocked, a bush of brown hair and thick round glasses stepping in front of him.

Oh what fresh hell was this?! Get out of the way!

"Hey Chief!" He smiled, shoving Kenny in his head as hard as he could and imagining a hole swallowing them all up and leaving just him and Kai.

"Thank goodness you're here, Ray! It hasn't been the same without you or the others! And there's so much we have to talk about with the upcoming battles!"

Kai froze in his path and turned his head. His eyes shrouded in a ghostly black and deathly fog.

He was after the small nerd...

There was no coming back from this. The black and purple haze of rejection and rage surrounded him as he went back to the only thing in the whole airport that gave a shit he was alive: the pillar. The pillar had his back. leaned against it and shut his eyes to block them all out.

"It really hasn't been the same without you guys." Ray smiled again, setting them all on fire this time in his head.

Why couldn't they just go find a hot dog stand or something?

Tyson jumped beside Kenny, face glowing. "You can say that again! Its sucked just being me and Kenny! Especially since Hilary started stalking us!"

Ray bit the inside of his cheek, he really needed to figure out why she was here at all. Then again, his boys could use a little feminine touch.

"I am not _stalking_ you!" She screeched.

Or not...

Now they were barricading him, making a human line between him and Kai. And now Kai wasn't even looking at him. He tried not to pout, or show the sting in his heart on his face.

Maybe he just didn't want to come see him because of the others, that was it. He wanted it to be just them, one on one. Ray liked that idea a whole lot better than having an audience.

Tyson's eyes went past Ray's shoulder and doubled in size. His brother from another mother was here!

"HEY MAX!"

The golden child approached with a beaming smile, Ray had missed that smile and finally their little family was complete went to greet him when the blur that was Tyson's body shot past his, giving Max the same kind of warm welcome that he received where their bodies collided hard.

Ray inched himself towards the pillar while they were distracted. His heart slamming in his chest now, his knees going weak again as he did a quick look over.

"Hi." He squeaked.

Kai's eyes opened half way begrudgingly. Looking him up and down for a moment before he made himself turn his nose up.

...Despite wanting to eat him, or Ray eat him. Either way they'd be melded together.

The thudding in Ray's ears halted, his heart plummeting and not in a good way this was that about?! Did he just ignore him, after months of not seeing each other?

Demoted. He was the one and only king now, Kai was back down to stable boy.

After yet another awkward introduction to Hilary, the Bladebreakers were back together again. Not that Max gave Kai a proper greeting either...

To hell with them all.

Mr. Dickenson lead them to the van he had arranged to take them there and back. Kai stormed to the back, not wanting to give any of them the gift of his presence. Mr. Dickenson either.

Taking a spot next to Max, Ray slipped down beside him, feeling Kai's 'fuck off vibes' radiating through the entire bus since he peeled himself away from his got nothing; no 'hi', no 'hello', no 'your majesty'. The hell was his problem? Oh well, in a few hours he'd find out.

A while later, the van pulled up at the familiar sight to some, Tyson's family home. An aged familiar face to all of them waving excitedly to greet them.

"We should all sit down and have a talk about what we need to do. We only have a week." Kenny suggested as they all went to stand to get off the bus.

"I think that's a splendid idea." Dickenson agreed as he was the first to get out of his seat.

Kai followed silently, his powerful 'I hate all of you' rays coming off him as he followed into the dojo, his former team and she-thing sitting in a circle for some reason like some weird self-help group...

He saw Ray sit down, and promptly made sure he sat _away_ from him.

"Stan the man, good to see you again." Gramps called as he stepped up to him with a grin under his mustache. "While the boys have a sit down, what do you say to a cup of tea?"

The plumper man glowed back. "Sounds marvelous! I'm parched! And it's been quite a long time since we talked last!"

"Well come on in, they'll be a while." Gramps waved him to follow, holding the door for him as they stepped in and lead the two down into the kitchen.

"It's something else I tell ya, here they thought they'd be separated for life and now they're all back together." He started as he began to make the tea he had offered.

Mr. Dickenson let out a hearty, warm chuckle as he slowly lowered himself in to the kitchen chair.

"Yes! Quite! After all that drama in the airport in Moscow."

Gramps let out a whistle, he remembered the tale that followed their afternoon tea a week later after getting K-dog settled in.

"Should we be concerned about what'll happen after this then?" He asked with his own lighthearted chuckle. "Prepare the crowbars and tissues?"

"I think that's wise. And some extra muscle to help." Stanley laughed back, "I know I've said it before, but that whole commotion really caught me off guard. Last thing I would ever have expected."

Gramps nodded along as Dickenson talked, happy to have already been boarded on his own plane back home with Tyson when all that went down.

"Just not right though, from what you've told me and all with that village of his. Like pulling teeth just to have him here now." He tutted with a small shake of his head, "And then for K-dog to go through what he did with his pops and that fiasco back in Russia."

Mr. Dickenson let out a tired sigh."Quite. And the drama that followed..."

"What's happened now?" Gramps asked as he brought over their tea, passing Dickenson's cup over to him before he sat at the table with him.

"Anything I can help with; you know I'm here."

Stan nodded in thanks for the tea. "There's a reason Kai isn't in his boarding school right now... It seems his classmates didn't have the same effect that the boys did. Didn't make any friends, but managed to make some enemies. He won't give me details, but from what I can gather there's been some bad feelings between him and some older students. Police got involved after quite a violent fight." He explained.

"What's the school say should be done?" Gramps asked and sipped at his tea.

He let out another sigh. "That's still up in the air. Kai claims he's been bullied by them, the other three claim he attacked them. The parents are furious, of course. Still trying to figure things out without charges being pressed. Myself and the school agreed he should be removed for a while. I've paid off the hospital bills to keep them somewhat quiet for now."

Gramps' eyes bugged out of his head, trying hard not to spew his tea from his mouth. "Hospital bills?! What on earth did he do?"

Stan gave him a look and shuddered."You wouldn't believe it... One broken nose, one dislocated shoulder. Sprains. Multiple wounds. Stitches required. Kai had a few cuts and bruises himself, but by the look of it they unleashed a beast."

"Well I'll be damned..." Gramps breathed, staring wide eyed. "Who knew with those tiny twigs of his now he'd do so much damage. Hate to have seen what could have happened if he was built like he was the last I'd seen him."

Stan nodded. "That's the other thing..." He started with a sadder tone. "He just isn't right and I wasn't there to see it. His teachers said he kept to himself and was mostly mute, which doesn't sound surprising. But he's dropped so much weight, clearly had problems at school..."

He let out yet another, guiltier sigh. "And when he came to stay with me, I was far too busy to stay home and take care of him properly. I asked my staff to be my eyes. They told me getting him to eat was a nightmare. As was getting him to get out of bed. And getting him to shower... When I did see him he acted bizarrely and wandered round like a ghost. Felt like my home was haunted! I think he's going through something and I feel responsible for a lot of it..."

Gramps went quiet for a minute after the long speech, clearly seeing Dickenson worried almost sick over it all. He shifted in his seat, making sure to grab Dickenson's attention by clearing his throat.

"You took on a child that was not your responsibility out of the kindness in your heart, knowing all what you had about him and where he came from. Nobody else stood up and took that role and nobody said it was going to be easy. He's gone through a lot in his short life, the blow up at the airport was a scared little boy not wanting to let go of something that he came to depend on being there constantly.

"I'm sure now, even after what's happened in that school, things will get better here for him now he's with his buddies again. It may be all he really needs, some structure again. And I can fatten him up just fine, already offered him some of my kendo classes too." He laughed.

Stan offered a slight smile. "I appreciate it. And if I could burden you to be my eyes for me as well... I clearly am not cut out to be the family he needs. I know he resents me. Perhaps he will do better with you."

Gramps flicked his wrist at him, his aging bones popping some. "He doesn't resent you. What? Did he really think he and Thundercat could really make it out there on their own?" He howled with laughter.

"Upset, yes, but resent you? Nah, not a chance. And anything you need, just ask." He smiled at him again.

Stan let out a quiet chuckle. "I honestly think he still believes he can. Sharp as a tack but away with the fairies it seems... And thank you, please just keep an eye. Tell me if there's anything off. Anything at all."

"Give him a few years and maybe he can, but for now he's here and the others are here and they're as safe as they can be with me." Gramps said, his smile only getting bigger.

Stan sipped his tea, feeling better having finally been able to vent a little. "Quite right. I wouldn't trust anyone else with my boys."

"Our boys." Gramps corrected with a chuckle, "Now what else have you been up to Stan the man?" He asked as he leaned his chin on the backs of his hand.

Outside the kitchen, around the corner, Ray quietly slipped away from the door without making a sound. It hadn't been his intention to overhear, he had been on the hunt for the kitchen to get a drink after their little meeting, got lost and heard voices before following them and stopped when he heard something that caught him off guard.

He knew about Kai's issues at school, the reason he had been at Dickenson's the day he had talked to him over the phone, but broken bones, stitches, and _multiple_ wounds?! What exactly happened for Kai to have snapped like that? It wouldn't have been for nothing; he knew that much but he was going to find out exactly what it was that had even caused Kai to go off like that in the first place.

Meanwhile, Kai had already taken himself outside to get some air and some space. This sucked... So much for the big reunion. It was a brief glance followed by getting to business and having to get to work. Evening was fast approaching. One day checked off before more battles.

He wandered around the outside of the house, the gate casting a shadow over what was left of the daylight. He sensed people and turned his head. Urgh. Mr. Dickenson. Talking up a storm with gramps. Must be nice to be so damn jolly after throwing him in that hell hole to rot.

As gramps laughed at the mishap in Rio, a cold chill ran down his spine as the finer hairs on the back of his neck stood on there a draft? No, this was different. Like something was watching him, and it was his neck around he peered over his shoulder, about letting out a yell at the red eyes staring in through the window at him and Stanley.

Stanley startled, his tea cup almost spilling as he followed Grampa's gaze. He frowned. " _Kai!_ What did I tell you about doing that?!" He raised his voice through the window.

"When I said it felt like my house was haunted? _This_ is why!" He told Grampa.

The sulky apparition rolled his eyes and turned to find something better to do.

"There you are." Ray shouted as he came around the corner of the house, hands on his hips as he stepped up to where Kai was.

"I've been looking everywhere; we need to talk." It wasn't a request but more of a command.

Kai raised both his brows and popped his hip as his arms folded in front of him. "Oooooh. _Now_ we get to talk..." He spat sarcastically.

Ray cocked a brow back at him. He knew that tone, knew that look even if it had been a long time since he'd seen it."Oh don't even start that, I tried talking to you back at the airport and you ignored me."

Kai made a face. "Just dishing out what _you_ were giving..."

"I didn't give you the cold shoulder. I said hi, you turned your nose up at me. Why, I don't know. But that's not what we need to discuss." Ray said with a small shake of his head.

Just on the other side of the window Gramps gave a wary look to Stanley, everything he had been told flitting through his head. If Kai was willing to put people in the hospital he wasn't sure how well this was going to go.

Kai narrowed his eyes. "And what would his highness need to discuss with little old me? On second thought, save it. Go talk with your new buddy."

Ray's brow reached higher, blinking a few times in confusion. "Who're you talking about?"

Kai's lip curled into a slight snarl. "Oh. Whatever the hell her name is! The one who is apparently more important than I am!"

Where the hell was this all coming from?! "Hilary? I have no idea what you're going on about, I barely know her. Still wondering what the hell she's doing here if Tyson is so tired of her being around." Ray caught himself before they got off track again.

"You gonna come with me so we can talk or not?" He asked as he mimicked Kai and popped a hip out.

Kai looked outraged. "Oooh! Barely know her but she gets all the smiles and pleasantries while I get a 'hi'!? That all I'm worth is it Ray!?" He raged on as his eyes watered a little bit.

"Well fine! If that's how it is!" He yelled as he stomped toe to toe with him, " _Hi, Ray!_ " He shrieked angrily.

Gramps was up out of his chair at the yelling in a heartbeat, about tripping over himself to get outside.

Ray blinked a few times again, his heart leaping into his throat. This was why he got the cold shoulder? Because he had been barricaded by everyone, kept away from him at the airport and was reduced to a simple 'hi'?And here he thought he wanted the privacy. Silly him. Kai was just being a big baby over it all, like he sometimes did.

"You want something better; I'll give you something better. But first, you have to come with me." Ray said plainly without batting an eye and bridged the space between them before he reached around the back of Kai's legs and lifted.

Gramps and Dickenson's jaws dropped as they saw Ray disappear under the window and then Kai go with him, and in a second they watched as the two came back up but this time Kai was slung over Ray's shoulder like a towel.

Kai panicked at the sudden and unexpected lifting. The garden disappearing from view in exchange for Ray's back."THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" He screeched as he kicked. Since when could Ray lift him?! _He_ was the one that lifted! This was his thing!

Ray chuckled as he tightened his hold on the backs of Kai's thrashing legs. "Taking you with me since you want to be a stubborn ass for some reason. And it's only been four hours." He tutted as he started around the corner he had come from.

Gramps turned back to look at Stanley, his mouth still hung open slightly. Did they call the police now or wait to collect the body?

Outside Ray found the back corner of the wall that was hidden and separated from the rest of the grounds, plenty of shade to hide from the last bits of sun and in the right spot to watch it go down. About just in time too.

Bending his knees, keeping a tight grip on Kai's legs, he kicked off the ground and landed on the top of the wall without losing his balance and sat Kai down onto his feet in front of him.

"You done being an asshole now? Otherwise I'm going to leave you up here." He threatened.

Kai blinked some. What... What just happened?He folded his arms. "Hn. As if you'd care either way if I was up here or down there..."

Ray rolled his eyes at him; this was getting ridiculous. "Will you knock it off? I tried to get to you but they kept getting in the way, and it wasn't like you tried to come and see me at all but you don't see me pouting over it."

"'Cause I'm not in the wrong..." Kai muttered under his breath.

"How could I forget, you're never wrong." He rolled his eyes again with a small smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

The sarcasm went right over his head."Seriously. How could you forget that? If you cared like you said you did, you wouldn't forget..." He pouted.

"You also don't like being touched, so what did you want compared to a simple 'hi'?" Ray questioned almost cheekily as he put his hands back on his hips. "Nor do you like big scenes being made and if I just ran up to you and threw myself at you, in front of everyone, I probably would have a black eye right about now."

Kai shrugged and averted his eyes. "I dunno... Somethin..." He muttered

"Can I or not?" Ray huffed, fighting down the blush racing along his face.

"Can you what?" He questioned back with a frown.

Ray's throat clenched up now that he had put himself on the spot. But hell, he figured he'd just go for it, not like they hadn't hugged before and at least there wasn't an audience for it.

Without a word he threw himself at him quickly, his entire body overshadowing Kai's own. The warmth was the same, the smell and comfort, but the bony chest and collarbone and even tinier waist than before was all new.

Kai stood frozen for a moment. Again with the unexpected actions. Ray's smell and everything hit his nose and senses in seconds and brought him 'd missed him so badly...And last time they'd done this, he was being taken away from him. It had been an age ago, it felt like. But how that had felt had never gone away.

Kai's arms wrapped around Ray and held on as tightly as he could. This had been what he wanted. Of course, he didn't want the audience. He was just sad he had to wait even longer.

...Had Ray been doing a new work out or something?

As Kai's arms came around him he squeezed tighter, feeling as though any moment now Dickenson was going to come out from around a corner and pull them apart again. Willing everything in him not to well up, make a huge mess out of this when there was still more to go the time being he didn't really care though, just wanting a few more minutes like this. That's all he wanted.

Kai's lip wobbled. "You're supposed to say hi to the most important one first! You put me last!" His voice croaked a little as he shoved his head in his shoulder.

Ray let out a broken chuckle, his eyes welling up slightly. He didn't think he'd ever have this again and now he did he wasn't sure what to do with himself.

"If you were any kind of knight you'd have been at my gate waiting for me instead of out in the middle of the crowds where I had to look for you." He joked before turning serious, holding tighter as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"And besides, I saved the best for last."

Kai squished him back. "I would have if they'd let me come by myself like I'd asked..." He whined. "And anyway, how could you miss me in a crowd?" He joked back. As if there were many people with his hair and blue faces.

"Good question." Ray chuckled around the lump in his throat. God it was so good hearing his voice again.

For a while they didn't say a thing, just clung to one another as the sun kept creeping lower and lower across the sky.

"What really happened at school, Kai?" Ray finally asked, breaking the comfortable silence and connection as he let his hands slip down from around Kai's neck though stood just in front of him.

Kai tensed. Where had that come from? "What do you mean? I told you!" He bit defensively.

"You put them in the hospital! You didn't tell me _that_! Broken bones and dislocated shoulders? The hell happened Kai, and what else did you not tell me?"

The yelling made him jump, sending a foot sliding back and making him wobble at the edge of the wall. Ray's eyes widened as he watched him slip, grabbing the front of his shirt and hauling him back to where he wouldn't fall at the peak of the shingles on the wall.

"Just sit down before I have to take you to the hospital."

Kai huffed and frowned as he did as he was told, heart racing some. Both from the slip and what Ray was asking him.

"And who did you hear that from?" He spat. But he could guess... That old asshole...

"So it is true..." Ray sighed as he sat down beside him, keeping his attention on him and pulling his knees up to his chest."You said they broke something... It wasn't Dranzer, was it?" He asked in a small voice, he wouldn't blame him for killing them if that was the case.

"You answer me first, who told you that!?" He asked dare that old jerk spread around his business like that. Had nothing to do with him either. But on paper, apparently it was.

Ray shook his head at him, "Nobody, I overheard it being discussed is all."

"He's telling Mr. Granger all about it, isn't he?!" He snapped, eyes firing up.

Ray touched his shoulder; it was so bony and small compared to last time. "I don't know, I only heard different parts. And even if he is so what? He's your guardian and is probably wondering what the hell happened since you haven't told him yet."

"Because it isn't his place to! I haven't told him because I don't want to! I don't want to talk about it with anyone! So what makes him think it's all right to spread around, huh!? That's my business!" He vented off.

"Because he needs to know what happened, if you want to avoid charges being pressed. If it comes out they were targeting you and you were just defending yourself then that gets you off the hook. Think about this rationally, Kai, if you don't say anything but they do that makes it look like you attacked them for no reason." Ray explained, keeping his hand on Kai's shoulder.

"I don't think he was spreading anything; he was just venting like you are with me right now. And there's nothing wrong with that, he needed an ear and gramps was there." He reasoned.

Kai finally registered there was a hand on his shoulder. The warmth pulled him to lean into it a little more."Let them think what they want. I don't care." He replied quietly as he welled up a little shame that _he_ had been bullied was more severe than charges. He wasn't a wuss...

Ray frowned but didn't know what else to say, his thumb gently rubbing against Kai's bare might have lost it all, but at least he still had the decency to wear a skin tight shirt. Even if it was a godawful purple.

"Okay." Was all he could think of to say to it all, "Just tell me it wasn't Dranzer." He practically begged.

Kai shook his head. "Do you think they would be alive if they did something to her?" He asked.

"Nope." Ray answered truthfully and quickly, "But by the sounds of it, you were pretty close to killing them. So what was it, surely it couldn't have been worth someone's life?"

Kai stayed quiet for a good while. To the point he could feel Ray shifting impatiently. He didn't really want to say anything about any of it... But at the same time, he wanted to give every horrible detail to him so he might be able to feel him.

"...It's been this way since I walked in the door. Those guys hated me on sight, as well as a bunch of others. And the rest jumped on the bandwagon for something to gossip about... The gossiping and the stupid rumors are annoying and not great, but they're just words. Can't hurt you really. But those three took it on themselves to really get the message across.

"They cornered me when they could. Got roughed up a handful of times, but wasn't anything I couldn't handle. They vandalized my stuff. But it's just books, you know? I don't care about them. They'd do it for a while, then lay off. Just when I thought maybe it was over, they'd come back again. And this time it was the last straw..."

Ray listened, focusing on Kai's face as he spoke while his hand continued to rest on his shoulder and his thumb rubbed a bit harder. On the inside he burned. His eye twitching at the information as his free hand clenched at his side.

"You said it wasn't something you couldn't replace, but what about just fixing it?"

Kai welled up harder and hated himself for it. "I can't fix it. It's in a million pieces. He stamped on it."

He saw the tears budding in his eyes, could see him fighting with not breaking down but Ray felt that was exactly what he needed to do. Let it out at some point and knowing Kai, he hadn't done that at all.

Quietly he moved the hand that had been on his shoulder around Kai's back and pulled him into his side, practically shoving Kai's head onto his shoulder under his chin where he rested it on the top of his head. The hand on his back gently rubbing in circles.

"I'm so sorry."

Kai pulled away for a split second until his heart reminded him this was exactly what he'd been craving for, for months. He put his head back and felt the warm, heavy drop roll down his cheek.

"He broke my attack ring..." His voice wobbled as he sniffed.

Ray arched a brow as the anger he had felt bubbling earlier dissipate almost instantly. Was Kai freaking serious?! An attack ring was what set him off? It wasn't like they didn't sell the damn things all over the place.

"You almost killed people for an attack ring?" He shook his head, the anger and disappointment in his tone evident and clearly for him. "I get that it was yours and everything, but they're a dime a dozen Kai."

Kai rolled his eyes. Oh god. He was gonna make him say it...

"Not just any attack ring! God, what kind of psycho do you take me for? A punch would be enough if it was just a normal attack ring!"

"Oh so this one was made out of gold or something?" Ray snapped back sarcastically as he moved his arm out from behind him and into his own lap.

Kai growled in frustration. Why did he not just get it? It was obvious!

"No! It was worth more than that!"

The rich bastard... Of course it'd be worth more than gold, probably worth more than a small country. Ugh, he wanted to slap himself. Kai never cared about the wealth he had come from before and that probably hadn't changed any. Then again, three people were put in the hospital over an overly expensive attack ring.

"How much do you spend on your attack rings? And if it was so expensive why didn't you keep it locked up better?"

Kai rolled his head and kicked his feet. A weird sound of despair coming out his throat. This was torture...

"Noooo." He groaned as his face went the color of Ray's headband. "Wasawayugimme..."

Ray stared, his brain working overtime to try and translate that new language Kai just came up with. That wasn't Russian, he _knew_ Kai's Russian voice and that wasn't it.

"Try that one more time, but a bit slower." He instructed.

Kai glared at him, visibly dying of awkward embarrassment as his face turned what could only be described as an impressive color. Like a fine Merlot...

"I said... Wazzawanyugimme..."

"I don't know what that means or what that is!" Ray whined back at him, wanting to pull out his hair.

Kai debated throwing himself off the wall. Save his pride. But on second glance, he'd probably just break something. He dug deep. There was no way out of this...

Kitty needed to clean his ears...

"I saaaaid _itwastheoneyougaveme_. Oh, I think Mr. Granger just called us!" He fired out as he squirmed.

Ray blinked... And blinked... Then a silence followed the outburst as his pupils slit instantly and a low growl came out from his throat.

"What'd you say their names were again?" He asked in a deep rumble. He had the address to the school from their letters, he knew it by heart and would find a way to get there.

Kai stopped squirming, Ray's face scaring him. "I... Didn't give their names. And anyway, I took care of it."

"Clearly not since they're still breathing." Ray said as he turned to look over the wall they were sitting on in another deep rumble and growl that shook his chest.

It'd only take about three hours to get to the school from Tyson's, about ten seconds per body. He'd be back before day break and for when training started.

"That was what I was saying. They had it coming." Kai shrugged. "But the guy that did it got his nose broken. Pretty bad."

"Not the only thing they have coming..." Ray growled out low as he stared ahead of him, flexing his fingers as they itched to hit something themselves as his arms were draped over his knees in front of him.

It was so tempting to go there and break some more bones. How _dare_ they do such a horrible thing to Kai, and how dare Dickenson not side with Kai! Even if he didn't know what actually happened, that wasn't the point. He should have trusted Kai not to go all crazy on someone without good enough reason and _all_ of it was reason enough. Every little thing they ever did to him, surely someone there had to know what went on at some point where something could be done.

Then again, what did he know?

Kai panicked. He didn't like seeing Ray angry. And part of him believed he would go after them. If he did, the cops would get called and he'd get deported. Nope. Nope. He wasn't going to get taken away again. But shit, how would he calm him. What would Ray do?

His hand flinched before it threw out and pat Ray's, resting on his lap. "It's okay?"

Ray's head snapped to him and like an afterthought he tried to do the math in his head on how long ago it all happened. A week? Two at most? He wasn't really sure but more than likely Kai would have had some bruising and marks on him somewhere if the fight was that bad.

"What about you? Did they hurt you?" He asked as he grabbed his hand, his eyes scanning almost frantically over Kai's face like it was the first time seeing him.

Kai shook his head. "Just a few scrapes and a busted lip!" He replied panicked.

Ray nodded stiffly. Yeah, and they had also roughed him up before that too...

"You know what, I think I'm gonna go on a walk. Shouldn't be gone too long." He said as casually as he could and went to stand.

Kai frowned and grabbed his wrist tightly. "Don't you dare abandon me our first night back together!" He spat.

Ray frowned back, looking down at his wrist being held and let out a breath, letting his feet slide out in front of him instead of trying to stand on them. He couldn't leave him. Even if he really _really_ wanted to make a mess of those boys that had hurt his knight/king.

"How did they even get a hold of it?" He asked once the steam seemed to clear from his head.

Kai dropped his wrist like it had shocked him. Oh... Dammit, Ray! Should have let him go after them.

"I uh... Don't remember..." He squeaked.

"Well... I have more, they're not used but if you want to replace it you can." Ray said without looking at him, his cheeks being covered in a faint blush.

Kai let out a deep, sad sigh. "Won't be the same..."

Ray arched a brow as he forced himself to look at him questioningly. "Why not?"

Kai shrugged. "It won't be, will it? You gave that to me in Russia. There was a moment and a story behind _that_ attack ring. _That_ attack ring was special. It wasn't any old one and no other one will be the same. Just..." He sniffled, "I'm sorry I was reckless enough to have it somewhere they could get to it and break it."

"I don't want you to apologize, it wasn't your fault. They shouldn't have touched it, touched you!" Ray exclaimed as the anger came back, trying to fight it down since Kai wouldn't let him go on a 'walk' and now there wasn't a point in getting overworked again.

A light bulb went over his head, quickly unclasping his shirt and tugged out the attack ring he had tied to a string from around his neck and held it out.

"I don't know how many times I almost broke this one or lost it, and as much as I love it and the story behind it I wouldn't mind having an upgrade since this is a new chapter, a new story. So if you want a new one to go with this story I'll get you one."

Kai blinked. Well he'd be damned. "That's what I did too!" He blurted out and pointed at the string.

Ray grinned, his fang slipping out as his heart smacked against his rib cage. "Okay, so let me get you a new one so we match. Be weird if I'm the only one wearing my wedding ring." He chuckled almost mindlessly until it settled in what he had said and his face blended in nicely with his headband as the faint blush spread along his entire face.

Kai tilted his head and blushed harder, fighting the dumbass smile that was threatening to crack. "I mean... If a good opportunity comes up, then sure..."

Ray cocked a brow, what'd he mean? All he had to do was go scavenging in his bag for one, they were probably at the bottom like always.

Stuffing his own back into his shirt he nodded, "O... Okay..." Maybe he really didn't want another one at all.

Kai frowned. Why'd he look disappointed? "What's wrong?"

Ray shook his head at him, "Nothin', just been a long day with traveling and everything. Been a while since I've had to be in the air like that."

"Feeling all right? Wanna go inside?" He asked worried.

"Brought you up here so we could watch the sunset, but think we missed it a while ago." Ray chuckled a little as he shifted again, the blush on his cheeks coming back.

"Maybe tomorrow?" He asked hopefully.

Kai sank at the same time as his heart fluttered. That's why he'd brought him here? He couldn't stay mad at him for saying hi to Tyson first...

His heart went nuts. Oh my goooooddddddd, maybe tomorrow he'd propose againnnn!

"Sure. Tomorrow... But um. If you're not too tired..." He started.

"Not too tired forrr?" Ray urged.

Kai tilted his head some more. "Brought my book..." He replied bashfully.

"Never too tired for that." Ray told him in a playful tone. "Should we bring it out here after dinner then? Or just wait for the kids to fall asleep later?" He asked as his heart kicked back up. Praying Kai picked the more private option between the two.

"BOTH!?" He yelled unintentionally. He quickly reeled it the hell in. "I mean... Lots to catch up on, right?" He added quickly with an awkward laugh.

"True, but we're not going anywhere for a while. Have a whole week before the match." Ray said as he tapped his chin for a second, "Can come out with the book after dinner, if you want."

Kai pouted. So much for his scheme to have him to himself the whole time. "Yeh. That works..."

Another light bulb went off over Ray's head. His lips stretching across his face in a cheeky smile. "Why wait till after dinner or when the kids go down? Can grab the book, grab dinner, and can come back up here."

Kai's eyes lit up. The scheme just got better! "Okay! Um..." He peered over the side of the wall. Was Ray expecting him to jump this?

Ray's eyes followed Kai's, his cheeky smirk only getting bigger. "You can make it, only about 10 feet high."

Kai shifted his shoulders. Was higher than that... Was Ray calling him a bitch now? Hell no. He'd jumped off of roof beams in warehouses before...

He narrowed his eyes. "Fine." He picked himself up onto his feet and was nervous. Why did Ray have to be watching!?

He bent his knees and leapt. Ray wasn't far behind him, landing perfectly on his feet and dusted himself off.

"See, told you you'd make it."

Kai rolled his eyes. "I never said I couldn't..."

"Hn, was afraid you'd blow away with the wind honestly." Ray snickered as he started for the house. "They not feed you in that place or something?" He asked.

Kai snapped his head to him, offended. "The hell are you trying to say?!"

Ray stopped in front of him, blocking his path. "Do this." He said as he flexed his bicep.

Kai stared for a second and forgot the conversation. As well as everything else. Oooooooo...

It took a few moments of inner awe before he came back to the room. Since when was Ray _that_ ripped!? Didn't matter. His boys were still good...

...Right?

He folded his arms, making his hands cover up as much as he could. "Why? Weird thing to ask... You're weird..."

"Says the guy with face paint." Ray chuckled as he put his arm back down at his side, "C'mon, sooner we get food sooner we can get back to the wall." He urged as he started back towards the house.

Kai pouted. His face paint was _fantastic_. He'd look back on it as an adult and be proud of himself. "Fine..."

As the two of them walked in, two aged heads peered around the kitchen door. "Everything all right, boys?" The bald one asked.

Kai shot him a look. As if he cared... He fired the filthiest look he could muster before turning his nose up and walking off. No time for you old man, just like the old man had no time for him. He had a story to translate...

Ray promptly ignored him as well, following the scent of food and Kai. Though his pupils slit as he narrowed his eyes at Dickenson. He just kept digging and digging his own grave when it came to Ray now. First the big surprise of needing to save the world last year, ripping him and Kai's chance of freedom and happiness away, to abandoning Kai in that hell hole.

A bead of sweat appeared on the old man's brow as Ray passed him into the kitchen. "Y-you boys must be thrilled to be together again!" He tried.

Ray's eyes narrowed harder, holding in the growl. Oh it was like that?! Like they owed him this big ol' thank you after having separated them to start with? Oh hell no. It wasn't as easy as that old man. They would have been more 'thrilled' if they had been left to board a plane to Paris and be miles away right now.

"Mhmm..." He answered, the growl slipping through.

Stanley's round body squirmed. "Well... I'm sure you have a lot to catch up on..."

Grampa raised his brows. Since when was Ray like that? Been around Kai five minutes and had already absorbed the 'tude.

Ray just stared for a bit longer before he made himself move to get their plates ready while Kai got the book. The two old men watched him go, Kai floating by the doorway a moment later and shooting them one last ghostly glare before he vanished.

Stanley sighed and gently thwacked Grampa's arm. "I told you he resented me!"

Gramps frowned as the two boys disappeared, "But what's got Thundercat all twisted?" He mused.

Stan rolled his eyes. "Probably hearing from Kai!"

Gramps frowned more. Apparently he had his hands full already. Mr. Dickenson sighed and shook his head, pottering back to the chair.

"Oh yes, I'm quite the villain compared to _your_ grandfather. The one I ensured didn't get to you and made sure you're safe. But how dare I forbid you to run away to France at fourteen with a madman out for you..." He grumbled under his breath as he snatched up his tea and downed it in one go.

Gramps gave his buddy a sympathetic smile, patting his round shoulder in solidarity.

* * *

"Alright, um... I'll put these up there and come back down for you." Ray said as they stopped at the wall.

Kai tapped his foot impatiently with his arms folded, book in hand. Come ooooonnnnn already!

Ray was up in a flash and back down with his hands empty. Without much thought, just going through the motions, he went up to Kai and scooped him up from behind his knees and hoisted him into his arms like Kai had done a year ago to him their first night in Russia.

Kai let out a noise from his throat that wasn't exactly displeasure. This... This was new. Wasn't it the girly ones that got held though? Like when he did it to Ray? Wh- since _when_ did Ray do all the man handling!? And... He wasn't gonna stop, was he?

In another flash Ray jumped, the two landing on the top of the roof of the wall again right next to their plates of food and sat Kai down where they previously had been. He chanced a look up, the moon was full tonight and it gave off a beautiful soft glow around it.

"It's pretty." He motioned out towards it while he sat down on the blue shingles of the roof.

"Uh _huh_..." Kai's voice cracked as he fought the urge to fan himself, heart in his throat. He managed to resist it and instead got to business. The only thing he cared about now.

"So do you remember everything that happened from last time!?" He asked as he flipped through the pages almost greedily. Starving and ready to dive in to it.

"Yes." Ray answered energetically as he grabbed his plate and settled it over his lap. "We reached chapter two over the phone."

Kai wriggled to make himself comfortable, sit up straight and held the book up. "Yep! Chapter three - The Seventh Proof..." He started, scanning the page to get the translation cogs turning.

"Yes, it was about ten o'clock in the morning, my dear Ivan." Said the professor. The poet drew his hand over his face like a man who has just woken up and noticed it was now evening. The water on the pond was black, a little boat was gliding across it..."

He came over with a ridiculous feeling as he read. Overly excited. Like he had a hoard giggles inside his gut that were fighting desperately to get out. His legs kicked a little as they dangled over the wall, snapping his sparkling eyes at Ray.

"We've been there!" He shrieked in a tone he'd never used in his life.

Ray tried not to choke on his food that he had in his mouth at Kai's overly excited voice and sparkly eyes. Oh God he was adorable.

Forcing the food down mid chew his own eyes sparkled back. "We were?!" He asked in his own excited tone.

Kai's face fell completely as his heart snapped and the hoard of giggles died horrible and quick deaths.

"Yeh... The... The pond. Don't you remember?"

Pond... Pond...

Then it clicked.

"Oh! Yeah, I almost got stuck to that bench." He said as he giggled at himself before his cheeks warmed at the memory of face planting into Kai's chest once he helped him off said bench.

Kai's ridiculous feeling shot back. "That's the one! Shame we went when it was so cold. But still... These guys were sat on a bench, we were sat there on a bench..." He rambled as the hoard became close to breaking through.

Ray nodded along, as exciting as that was he was still waiting for the talking black cat.

"Okay, so what happens next?" He asked as he inched closer to him, their shoulders barely an inch apart.

Kai startled and blushed. The hell was he telling Ray about a place _Ray_ had also been to? He knew, he was there... Idiot...

"R-right!" His eyes went back to it. "Over Moscow, it was as if the sky had blossomed: a clear, full moon had risen. Still white and not yet golden..."

His stomach fizzed over like a shaken up can of coke. "Heh... Heh... Just like this one!" He blurted out a pitch higher than usual as his face burned.

"Mhmm." Ray hummed; his mouth full again with another bite of food as he glanced from Kai to the moon. It really was pretty tonight.

Kai went on. "Why didn't I notice what a long story he's been telling us?' thought Bezdomny in amazement. 'It's evening already. Perhaps he hasn't told it at all but I simply fell asleep and dreamed it?' But if the professor had not told the story Berlioz must have been having an identical dream..."

As Kai continued to read, Ray continued to listen and eat his plate almost clean. It wasn't until Kai took a breath for once did it finally click that he hadn't touched his food at all. Setting his now empty plate down Ray reached over and put his hand over the pages of the book, blocking the words from his line of sight.

"Take a break and eat."

Kai pulled the book away. "In a minute." He protested before reloading his lungs again.

"No." Ray interrupted and pulled the book out of Kai's hold and replaced it with his plate of food onto his lap. "Now."

Kai frowned. "What the hell? Give it back. I'll eat when I'm hungry!" He argued, reaching for his book. Urgh. This was China all over again...

"Nope, nope. Your king commands you eat before you read another word." Ray said as he held the book in the air and out of the way, "And I don't recommend trying to snatch it from me unless you want to fall off."

Kai's eyes narrowed. Challenge accepted. He shoved the stupid plate off him to the side and got on his knees. Ray saw the challenge appear in Kai's eyes. Oh shit... He couldn't let him fall off or get the book, this was not going to be fun.

Oh wait... It was going to be easy since Kai was a twig now. He could sit on him and shove food in his mouth if he wanted, shouldn't be too hard. Then again, Kai did put three people in the hospital as a twig. Maybe this wasn't going to be as easy as he previously thought.

"I said no, Kai." He reprimanded like he were a dog.

Kai let out a slight growl. He was sick of being told what to do and when to do it. He wanted to read to Ray and Ray was gonna sit there and listen!

He pounced, flinging himself at him. "And I said give it back!"

A surprised yelp tore out of Ray's throat as Kai's body came at his, trying hard to balance himself and not let go of the book until he figured he'd just drop it entirely. If it wasn't up there then Kai couldn't get it at all. The second his back hit the shingles of the roof he let it go, hearing it plop on the ground below a mere second later.

Whoops.

"Ow... Now look what you did." He turned the blame on him. No way in hell he was going to admit he did that on purpose.

Kai let out a shocked and panicked gasp. His book! He crawled off Ray and threw himself after it, landing on the ground with only a slight wobble before picking up his baby and dusting it off.

Ray smacked himself in the face with a groan. Oh for fucks sake! Stupid stubborn asshole...

"Now how're you gonna get back up here with me?" Ray asked as he peered over the edge of the wall and down at him on the ground.

Kai pouted at him. "I'm not! If you didn't want me to read it, you could have just said!"

"I did want you to read it you idiot, but you also need to eat something! Why you gotta be so damn stubborn all the time? If I'm supposed to treat you as an equal here then you need to do the same, remember?" He shouted back down at him.

"How is it equal if you're dictating when I eat! I said I don't want it!" He shouted back.

"Then what do you want to eat?" Ray asked almost in a bored tone as he laid on his stomach along the roof of the wall.

Kai matched his bored tone back and huffed, "Nothing!"

"You sure? Cus I can make you something else if you want and then we can get back to the book."

Kai looked up at him draped on the wall. Why the hell was he down here again? "Its fine. We should go read somewhere else though. Getting too dark to see."

"For you maybe." Ray muttered under his breath as he twisted himself around onto his butt, kicking his legs out in front of him. "Where you wanna go? The kids aren't in bed yet."

Kai looked around. "Well... Can go to the deck round the other side. Got the house lights coming through. Can see that pond too..." He blushed.

Pondering over the options given to him, Ray finally conceded and shrugged his shoulders. "Alright, fine." He huffed as he stood, gathering the plates before he jumped off the top of the wall and landed beside Kai on the ground.

Kai waited until his back was turned before he let out his smug smirk. That's right. He won. He hurried round to the deck; this was wasting precious reading time!

"I'm gonna put these in the kitchen and grab a blanket. It's gettin kind of chilly." Ray said once they reached the back porch.

Kai gave him a nod as he sat himself down. Urgh, he was so slow...

Ray was about as fast as a snail in tar. Just because he had come down from the high ground didn't mean he was gonna roll over that easily. He was gonna make him _wait_ and work for the opportunity to read to him.

Taking a trip to the kitchen to drop off the plates he meandered around to find Tyson, he didn't know where the blankets were kept. Getting one a few moments later once a commercial started playing on the TV he went back to the kitchen and brewed himself some tea and had a little snack while he was at it.

By the time he came back outside he wasn't exactly sure how long he had been gone for, but Kai was still there waiting for him. Not that he looked all too happy about it though.

Kai's eye twitched. "What the hell took you so long!?" He spat.

"First time in this house, I got lost." Ray answered as he sat down beside him, his blanket fanning out around his body like a cape as if he really were royalty. He sipped at his tea while trying not to smirk like a smug asshole.

Kai looked even more pissed. "Managed to find the kitchen just fine I see! Been freezing my ass off out here!" He scolded.

"Since when do you get cold?" Ray asked as he sipped his warm tea again. "Should have eaten something, add some more pounds to battle the cold." Ray snipped back at him, holding out the end of his 'cape' for him to come join him under it.

Kai eyed him, both pissed and hurt in his eyes. He slammed the book on the deck. "You know what, forget it. If I wanted to get ridiculed, would have just stayed at fuckin' school..." He vented, annoyed as he shifted to get up.

Ray sighed and rolled his eyes. "Oh stop it, I'm only playing with you. You should know this. It's just kind of still a shock I guess with how much you've changed. I'm not meaning it to be mean Kai, but it kind of worries me seeing you lose this much weight. I just want you to eat, be healthy. That's all."

Kai mirrored him and rolled his eyes. "I didn't lose _that_ much... Quit blading so wasn't training. Don't use it, ya lose it. No need to be a dick and keep cracking jokes at my expense."

Ray eyed him a bit and let out a huff as he scooched himself along the deck towards him. Without warning he put both his hands around Kai's middle, his fingers touching around Kai's back to the point they almost touched the opposite knuckles. Not much he said. _Not much_. That was laughable. He could break him in half now if he wanted.

"Mhmm. Okay. Sure. I'm not saying you have to eat like Tyson here, but this is more than just not training or blading anymore Kai. You promised me you'd take care of yourself and you didn't." His tone changed, the concerned motherly one coming out of him as his expression softened while he kept his hands settled around Kai's middle.

Kai's hands lifted up automatically and eyes went wide as the warm, strong hands suddenly gripped him like a belt. He stared shocked, his own face softening at the disappointed tone and the look in Ray's eyes that he couldn't run from.

"I..." What could he say to that? He bit the inside of his cheek as a deep shame and disappointment in himself started to weigh down. He broke a promise. He sucked...

With the silence and the change in atmosphere Ray pulled his hands back to himself, though kept his attention on Kai in front of him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you or hurt your feelings. It wasn't my intention. Just please take care of yourself, okay?" He begged in a soft tone.

Kai's eyes watered for a few reasons. For one, he'd let Ray down. Again. Another was he apparently sucked at taking care of himself. Another was that Ray cared. And that he was here. And how much he'd missed him. And how much he needed him.

He fell forward and put his twigs around Ray's middle... His much fuller middle. "I'm sorry..."

Ray clung to him around his bony shoulders, his body acting like the blanket that was draped around his own back and almost overshadowing Kai's body.

"It's okay. It's gonna be okay."

As if his words flipped a switch, his eyes began streaming. Maybe it was just after feeling so lonely for so long. Or maybe because finally, someone was really listening to his cries for help. And finally, he had hope that it was all going to be okay, because Ray would never lie to him.

Geesh... Kai really was freezing out there, his skin felt like ice. Shifting enough without really letting go, but ended up having to anyways, Ray pulled his blanket around the two of them best he could in the face to face position they found themselves in. Hopefully nobody wandered outside for a while, the kids were zoned out with the TV and gramps was asleep since it was pretty late. Kenny had gone back to his own home and so did the girl shortly after dinner (so Max had told him when he popped in the house earlier.)

"Did you still want to read?"

Kai stared for a minute before he shook his head. "Can we... Can we just do this?" He asked, averting his eyes.

Ray titled his head some, that blush coming back ten-fold. "Mhmm." Was all he could manage to get out of himself as his fingers curled into the back of Kai's shirt tighter on their own.

In return, the stick figure's knees buckled a little at the grip that sent tingles up his cold spine, the warmth finally kicking in... As well as the closeness. Was forever too long to ask to stay like this?

Ray's heart stung just as much as it felt mended and full again. The shattered pieces it had turned into the moment he had to leave them all mending over. He had them all back, he was actually truly and fully home now. The sting in his heart got to a point he couldn't ignore it any longer, wanting to tell Kai what he came to learn before they separated last year shortly after he had figured it out himself. But that thought, the idea of confessing right then and there, scared him more than he cared to admit.

What Kai was doing wasn't enough to even remotely think that he felt the same, this was just what they had come accustomed to last year when they needed someone there. That's all this was all this really would ever be. He had nothing to offer, nothing to give but an old busted up attack ring and even that got smashed into dust so that must have been a sign right there to just keep his mouth shut, why ruin something good by mixing in complicated emotions and feelings into it all? He had him back, had the others, that's all he really needed now and he was content with that. It was enough.

Kai squeezed him harder. Admittedly not as hard as he could have last year, but that didn't mean it wasn't still strong. All those nights he stared up at the ceiling mentally telling Ray everything that was going on. All those times he had his pen in hand desperately wanting to write it down and tell him how shitty everything was and for him to save him somehow. And now he was saved.

A huge, exasperated sound came out his still crying throat as he squeezed even more and shoved his head in his shoulder.

"Oh my god, I missed you!" He let out desperately.

And that didn't mean anything more than that Kai missed him. The others missed him too, he had missed all of them. No, nope, no way. His mouth was sealed shut tight. Though all that didn't stop his own eyes from getting wet, if he could he'd climb onto his lap just to be as close as possible but that maybe was a step too far even for him. But he really wanted to.

"I told you, you would." He choked on a sob in the back of his throat, though still managed to sound smug at the same time. "And I missed you too."

Kai's head blew a fuse. Ray's return finally sinking in and being a lot more overwhelming than even he had anticipated. As always, Ray had a way of opening his Pandora's Box. Until now he only ever had just a crack or just a little. But somehow, this second, he hadn't just unlocked it, he'd blown the damn lid off it.

He gripped Ray's shoulders, jumping just enough to wrap his legs around Ray's strong middle and cling onto him like a koala. "Nothing has been good since you left. Nothing! And nothing makes sense without you either! I mean, not that it really did when we were on tour either, but it felt like it did somehow, you know!?" He rambled/cried into his shoulder.

The cogs in Ray's head did their backwards turning the moment he realized Kai was latched to him, in his lap and crying on his shoulder. He pat him on the back, rubbing gentle circles, taking in how much lighter Kai felt compared to the last time he was full body pressed into his.

But no, he didn't really know how things made sense and didn't at the same time last year. It was all a giant mess through a good portion of it, to downright being awful and terrible until it was good again and in the blink of an eye it was over.

"Well I'm here now and it's going to be okay." He soothed best he could, still rubbing gentle circles on Kai's back.

Kai fidgeted restlessly; this wasn't exactly what he wanted. What he needed. He brought his knees back to the ground and pushed Ray's shoulders to force him to lay back, shifting himself to assume THE position. He lay himself down and rest his head on his chest. Just like in Russia. Just like those other times he needed it to feel better.

Ray couldn't hold in the giggle as he was pushed down on his back. He didn't think he'd have missed this, but apparently he had. And of course this didn't mean anything either, he was just comforting Kai the only way he really knew how.

"Know what kind of sucks with all of this?" He asked as his fingers were already spreading through the back of the dark hair around the nape of Kai's neck.

Kai lifted his head in a shot, looking terrified. No... Not more shitty stuff. "What!?"

"We have to sleep on the floor, no nice warm hotel beds. And it's not like we can share with the kids around." He answered without having thought much about how _any_ of that sounded, too mesmerized by the soft hair running between his fingers again.

Kai sighed and put his head back down, "No... But we can put our futons next to each other's?" He offered.

"Oh... Guess we could..." It wasn't the same though. What if he got cold sleeping by himself?

Kai melted into him, eyes rolling back happily a little from the feeling of the fingers in his hair. This was heaven...

They lay silently for a while, before the peace was disturbed by a loud, angry growling sound. The hell was that?!

Ray's mouth twitched, fighting himself from bursting out with laughter at the noise that came out of Kai's stomach.

"You gonna let me make you something to eat now?" He asked as he lifted his head off the ground.

Kai's head lifted off his chest and met his glinting amber eyes. Oh god, that sound had come from him!? He gave a slight embarrassed laugh before a louder, angrier growl came from his flat belly… And then a pang. He was _starving_.

"Alright, get up so I can get up." Ray shooed him off, though already had his hands around Kai's arms and was moving him off the top of him like he was made of paper.

Kai flushed more as Ray lifted him off. Was he supposed to like Ray handling him like this? He doubted it. But, here he was...

"Okay, so what do you want to eat?" Ray asked as he shifted his clothes a bit and grabbed the blanket he had brought out with him earlier along with his tea.

"Um..." _Anything_ as long as he made it. He'd eat coffee burgers again. Hell, he'd eat the bird.

"Anything small is fine."

Ray eyed him up and down, holding in the sigh from not being able to shove a buffet down his throat to get some fat on him.

"Okay." He shrugged and carried on into the house, "See what they have I guess."

Kai trotted after him with a bounce in his step, kicking off his shoes and padding the wood floors in his white socks. His socks slid along the kitchen floor as they entered, getting himself out the way immediately and sitting down. He rest his chin on both his hands, elbows on the table and watched the master at work.

URRRGGGHHHH he'd missed him!

Ray wandered and poked his nose into every cabinet and cupboard in the kitchen, popped the fridge open each time he passed it as if it would magically have something else in it than the time before. Of course. He was at Tyson's house. Which meant there wasn't much food because at least Tyson _ate_ food! Though, the boy could do without eating so much. He could see the belly Tyson was getting now under his clothes.

"Can't do much but a sandwich until gramps restocks the place. So ham and cheese or PB&J?"

Kai's brow shot up. Who did he think he was? Michael? The Japanese didn't eat that...

"Do you eat PB&J?" He asked.

"I think Max got me a packaged one back in America last year? Wasn't a fan really, the peanut butter stuck to the roof of my mouth."

Kai rolled his eyes. "Well of course it wasn't good. Was prepackaged..."

"You might have a point." Ray shrugged as he gathered the things he needed and laid them out on the counter.

Slapping and smearing the bread with the brown sticky peanut butter to the point it covered the entire piece he slapped some jelly on top, coating the top bread with another coat of peanut butter like he was painting a wall. Max said that's how he normally made his, so that was what he went with.

Kai kept straining to look, nervous. If he hated it, would Ray be mad? What was he doing? What crimes to bread was he committing? It was okay, he thought, a brave man (or woman) once had to look fear in the eye and put cocoa powder in chili. Turned out amazing...

Quickly preparing a second sandwich for himself, even if he really didn't want it, he put everything back quickly and carried over their plates to the table and sat down with him.

"Didn't want you to suffer alone." He gestured at his sandwich, "Max said this was how he did it, so I just went off what he said so it's his fault if you hate it."

Kai eyed it like it might bite him. But at this point he could eat the plate it came on. He picked his up and eyed Ray to do the same. "Count of three?"

Ray nodded as he plucked his off the plate, the smell of the peanut butter invading his senses. "Too bad they didn't have any cocoa powder." He chuckled, some of the jelly already slipping out and running down his fingers.

Kai snorted back. But now he was ravenous. "Three..."

"Two..." Ray's eyes bounced from Kai to his sandwich as he inched it closer to his mouth.

"One! USA!" He called for... Some reason... Before he sank his teeth into it and pulled off a chunk.

Ray followed suit, the taste of the peanut butter the first thing to settle in and of course it started to stick everywhere inside his mouth. The glob of jelly still in the center of the sandwich, minus the bit that was still rolling down his fingers out the back. Why would Max tell him this was how you made these? It was sticky and messy!

Kai made a face and was gone in the clouds. Salty peanut butter with a creamy aftertaste... Sweetness of the jam... What brave, fearless genius made such beauty?

Ray eyed Kai beside him. At least he looked like he genuinely liked the sticky mess, and even better was the fact that he was eating! Good, he was gonna get those arms back whether he wanted to or not.

"Here, still not my thing and you look like you really like it." Ray said, his ingenious plan of getting him to eat _two_ sandwiches coming to fruition as he slid his over to Kai.

Kai turned to him having just torn off another bite like a velociraptor. He quickly swallowed, hitting his chest to get it down.

"You don't want it?" He asked in disbelief. This was food of KINGS.

Ray shook his head, "It's too sticky." He said, popping a jelly covered finger in his mouth. "But you have it, don't want to waste Grampa's food." He continued as he popped in another finger to clean off the jelly.

Kai blinked and stared... Why was he enjoying watching him lick jelly off his finger? Suddenly he got another pang... And it wasn't hunger. Just eat the damn sandwich. Focus on the sandwich...

 _SANDWICH!_

Running his tongue along his lips, making sure it was peanut butter and jelly free and one more suck on his index finger, Ray felt he was clean enough to actually get up and wash his hands and get a drink. Still had peanut butter on the roof of his mouth after all.

"Been meaning to ask, but what do you think of that girl?" He asked as he pushed himself away from the table and headed towards the sink.

Kai let out a grateful sigh through his bite of heaven. That girl was an instant boner killer. "Shesa'aininass!" He tried to say with a huge mouth full of bread and wonder. Holding his hand up to let himself finish. He wasn't Tyson for fuck sake.

"Pain in the ass. No clue why she's here. Could I have some water too please?"

"How long has she been around?" Ray continued to question as he got him a cup of water from the sink, taking it back to him and sitting down. "And why is she even here? Tyson used to write to me about her. None of it was good."

"I don't know." He rushed, desperate to get the rest of heaven 1 in his mouth so he could start heaven 2.

"Oh..." Was all he could really say to that. Guess she was just a part of their little family now. "I always wanted a daughter anyways."

Kai scowled viciously. "She is NOT a daughter! An in-law at best and she has to earn it!" He fired, holding the remains of heaven 1 in the pocket of his left cheek like a hamster.

Ray smirked at him, somehow knowing that would set him off. "Who's in-law should we say she is?" He continued to play.

Kai snatched up heaven two and shook his head, eyeing him. "I don't want her!" He shrieked before he went to town.

"What do you have against her, really?" Ray questioned as he laid the side of his head in the palm of his hand, his elbow resting on the top of the table as he faced him from the side. "I'm guessing you've known her for a while now."

Kai shook his head. "Not really! She was here when I came to see Tyson. Been hanging around like a bad smell ever since. And what do I have against her? She's a person."

"And they said you weren't an antisocial jerk." He chuckled back at him.

Kai glared at him, but had his mouth full again. Ohhh man, these were good! Was there any bread left?

An unexpected yawn broke out of Ray's throat, it had been a long day and was only going to become an even longer week. He'd wait for him, he was just gonna rest his eyes until Kai was done and then they'd be off and asleep together. It'd be wonderful.

Putting his arms on the table in front of him he put his head down, another yawn breaking through and closed his eyes. Enjoying the quiet for what it was worth since come morning they'd all be ready to train for their upcoming match.

Kai finished heaven 2 and glanced over, noticing the quiet. Oh thank god, he'd fallen asleep. He didn't have to look like a pig. He tiptoed back to the counter and as quietly as he could made heaven 3. It wouldn't be as good as Ray's but he needed it. He slumped back in his chair and enjoyed the start of his third foodgasm.

Cracking his heavy and tired eye open, peeking over the folds of his arms, Ray smirked as he watched Kai come back with another sandwich in hand and went to town on it. Good. The poor thing needed to eat. Put some meat on those tiny bones of his. Oliver would have had a shit fit if he saw him like this.

Kai swallowed the last of heaven 3 and slumped back in his seat with a sigh. He looked down at the bloat in his belly. Like a snake who had swallowed its food whole. He maaaaay have overdone it. That was a lot of carbs... But he wasn't sorry.

He glanced over at Ray and let out a small smile. He must be really tired. Should put him to bed. This was bliss... He forced his stuffed-self up and rinsed his hands off at the sink before going back to his sleeping king. How did he do this without waking him?

He crouched and slid his hand round his back and the other behind his knees, pushing to stand and lift him. He stopped when the rock heavy weight stopped him going any further. He frowned and tried again. This wasn't right... Ray wasn't heavy.

"Whattya doin?" Ray muttered in a sleepy breath as he lifted his head, blinking away the sleep that had started to cling to him.

Kai flung himself off him and stood up straight, trying to act cool. "Nothin! Trying to wake you up. You'll hurt your back if you sleep here!"

"Oh... Ready then?" Ray asked as he pushed himself off the chair, cracking his back and neck.

"Yeh, come on. I'll take you to bed." He offered softly as he pinched the fabric on Ray's sleeve to pull him along.

Ray's face warmed and his heart kicked up a notch as he followed along quietly and blissfully. Why didn't Kai just hold his hand?! He wouldn't have cared, but then again why _would_ he hold his hand in the first place?

Kai suddenly spun around in front of him, Ray near enough bumping into him. "Know where the bathroom is!?"

"Um... It was to the left of Tyson's room... I think?" He wasn't completely sure; his guess was probably as good as Kai's. He had been here longer anyways; shouldn't he have known where it was?

Kai gave a nod of approval. His king would comfortably be able to pee at night. "Need water or anything before we go any further?"

"No I'm good." Ray grinned. Where was this suddenly coming from?

Like a freight train the night Kai punched a hole in their bathroom door back in Moscow hit him. Oh God, did he blow a fuse?! Did Kai punch a door when he was asleep and now he was gonna go all weird on him again?

Kai narrowed his eyes at him. "Anything else you need?"

"No." Ray squeaked as he backed away an inch. Yup, he blew a fuse somehow.

Kai filled the space quickly. "Sure? Cause if you do, I'm your guy! Well, really Tyson would be..." BUT HE WASN'T THE KNIGHT! "But he's asleep." He told him matter of factly.

"Thanks." Was all Ray could even manage to get out before doing what Kai had done and taking hold of the red shoulder... Things and tugged him along.

"Just wanna sleep right now though."

Kai lit up. He could make that happen! He ran in front of Ray, grabbing his wrist that was holding him and took over the dragging.

"Follow me!"

The blush came back as his own fuses started to blow; it wasn't the hand but it was close enough. His feet floated him the rest of the way, he was SO happy to be back with him! If the others weren't in danger he'd snatch him up right now and take off. Where to he didn't know, but he felt like they were wasting time by not trying to leave on their own again.

Maybe he'd bring it up after the tournament.


	27. Back to Basics

**Oh my God guys, I am so, SO sorry for completely blanking yesterday in updating.  
Anyways, here it is. Thank you to everyone still hanging around.**

 **Slightly important: I noticed that FF has been taking out sentences and words from some of the past chapters through this fic. I don't know if it's just a bug on my end, or if everyone is experiencing this happening, but there's not much I can do to about it since it doesn't show up until the chapter has been posted. So I apologize in advance if this issue happens through this chapter and the upcoming ones. Hopefully FF can figure it out and get it fixed, especially if it's something that's effecting other writers and their works.**

 **Either way, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Season 2, Episode 8.**

Staring at the walls for the hundredth time since they'd been dumped off in the Granger's house, Tyson and Kenny gone off for a few hours for school and waiting for their return after another day of being rudely woken up by Hilary just letting herself into their sleeping quarters, the remaining three boys were at a loss on what to do with themselves.

It'd only been three days since they'd all been reunited, three days of hell to be exact though none of them were quite sure where it all stemmed from. It could have been the cramped living space with five people living under one roof, seven if you counted Hilary and Kenny coming over like they had been, or Gramps hovering like a helicopter over every little thing they did even when it was just the three of them alone for the few hours Tyson was gone.

Whatever it was, it was beginning to grate on their nerves collectively.

Their first day of training hadn't gone as smoothly as they all had hoped, and they only had one week before their big match with the Psykicks. But none of them had really kept up with their normal training routine from the year before, they were all sloppy and with Kai almost being the worst for giving up blading himself during their time apart; he hadn't been that great at leading and being the captain he was last year either. Though none of them were really jumping on Hilary's ship as she took the helm herself and tried to don the captains hat in Kai's stead.

Max's head lulled back from where he had it laid on the living room floor, checking the clock as it ticked down to when Tyson would be home from school. They still had an hour left, but that also meant they'd have to deal with Hilary again and for once, Max wasn't sure if he could really take it or not.

He liked her; she was nice… But the way her and Tyson went at it from time to time was grating just like everything else going on. But good lord he was bored out of his mind right now to the point he wanted to pull out all his hair!

His head rolled to the left, taking in Ray who seemed to be doing just that, again. The other teen was just sitting there, legs crossed in front of him, braiding his hair out of his wrap for probably the third time since they came into the living room in hopes of getting out from under helicopter Grandpa and his hawk eyes and constant questions of joining his kendo classes that none of them wanted a part of, even if it would save them from their own boredom.

On the porch of the now empty dojo, Grandpa sat with the shining and sharp eyes of a hawk as he sat with his trusty sword in waiting. Tyson was at school. Ray and Max were inside. Three of the four little dudes were accounted for, but there was one...

His blood simmered under his aged skin. All he asked was that if they were to sleep under his roof, they were to respect his rules. One of those rules was to let him know if they were going out. And K-dog had broken that rule for a second time.

Hours had passed since any of them caught a glimpse. No one knew where he'd gone. He hadn't even had the decency to be back for the lunch he'd cooked for them. 72 hours and he was starting to see why Stanley was looking fatter and grayer.

But be that as it may, he'd promised Stan he'd take care of him and keep a watchful eye on him. If that meant giving his butt a tanning with his sword or a force feeding to put some meat on his bones, so be it.

His ears perked not much longer later when he heard rustling, snapping his head. Lo and behold, the grouchy phantom had decided to grace the grounds with his presence.

"Yo, K-dog, where ya been _this_ time 'round?" He asked as he spun his sword in the dirt of his yard between his feet.

Kai jumped a little, looking around, he'd been in his head and didn't even see him there. "Out." He muttered as he kept on skulking.

"I gathered, but I meant _where_. Aint I asked you lil dudes just to keep me on the down low bout where ya'll go?" Gramps countered, his mustache falling as his mouth turned into a stern frown at the attitude comin from the boy.

Kai stopped and threw him a scowl. "And aint I told _you_ I don't need a babysitter?" He jabbed back.

Gramps stood from the porch, sword in hand where he kept both hands rested over the top of it, grounding his teeth as his jaw clenched.

This one liked to give lip, he knew that, but enough was enough.

"As long as you're under _my_ roof, under _my_ protection, then I believe I at least deserve a bit of respect when it comes to the rules I've laid out. The other lil dudes can follow em just fine, should learn a thing or two from your fellow man there K-dog."

Kai narrowed his eyes. "I didn't ask to be palmed off. _Again_." He spat through his own grit teeth, "And I didn't sign up to be here!" Just what was it with the old ones?! Thought they owned him...

"You might not have asked for it, but it is what it is home dog. All I been askin of ya is to let me know before you go scamperin' off. It aint that hard for ya to do, is it?" Gramps asked, lowering his tone, going for a different approach before he set the lil dude off again. Like yesterday...

Kai's eye twitched hard before he blew. " _Yes!_ It is! Because it isn't as simple as letting you know I want to leave the premises! Then you want to know every. Single. _Detail!_ And it's _infuriating!_ "

Well, Kai wasn't wrong there. He did want to know what they were all up to, it was his job, his duty as Grandpa to know what trouble they may be causing or getting into. Not that he thought they were out there painting the town or anything, it was just better to know if something were to happen to one of them while they were gone.

"It aint like that, what if something happened to one of you out there? How would I know where to look first to come and help ya?" He asked, using that same calm tone and hoping Kai would bring his down with him before the neighbors started poking their noses into their business.

Kai's fists clenched. "I don't _need_ any help from you! Just back off!" He yelled before he decided he'd had enough. The old man never knew when to quit, so he'd end it. With a sulky stomp, he took himself through to the back door and slammed it shut.

Gramps sighed through his nose, that could have gone better. Or worse, really, and he was a little thankful it hadn't. But now what did he do? He was near the end of his rope with Kai, and they'd only been there for three days! For the moment, he figured he'd just let the raging, tiny, volcano cool off right now. No reason to keep poking while he'd already erupted. And his petunias needed some watering anyways.

With the slam of the back door in the kitchen, Max and Ray about jumped out of their skin, looking to one another with their own frowns quickly falling on their faces. Kai was home, and by the sounds of it, he was in one of his moods. Again.

Max looked to Ray, expecting him to get up and try his hand at calming him down though Ray just stared back in hopes Max would just stay quiet and not give away their position in the safety of the living room.

Sadly for both of them, to get through to the room upstairs Kai had claimed as his hide away cave, he had to go through the living room...

With the snarl painted on his face and the blackish purple rays of anger seeping out his pores, his feet stamped through, startling again when his eyes caught life forms in the corner of his eye. Screw them. They didn't deserve his voice. They got a grunt.

Ray's once calm eyes narrowed as Max coiled back slightly where he lay on the floor. What did they do wrong?!

"Hello to you too." Ray snapped at him, Max's head whipping around on the floor so fast at the tone Ray had used against Kai.

Did he want to die young?! Just let him go to his cave!

"Oh, what?! I have to report everything to you as well?! Does nobody know what privacy or personal space is anymore?! Why have you always got to be such a fucking busy body anyway?!" Kai bellowed at him, striking at the first sign of movement.

Ray blinked a few times, looking around at the clean and otherwise empty living room. "The hell you talking about, I've been sitting here doing my hair. Max has just been laying there doing nothing since everybody left."

Max cringed, wanting to throw his hands up and cover Ray's mouth. He wanted to be as invisible as possible, not to be dragged into their fight! But no, Ray's mouth was moving again...

"All I said was hi, giving you the same greeting you gave us, just used my people words to do it." He said in a snobby tone.

"Yeh? Well shove your people words up your ass, _kitty cat_!" He snarled before storming his way to his cave. To hell with them _all_.

"Why don't I just shove my foot up your ass!" Ray yelled back at him, riled up to all hell. Just what the hell was Kai's deal?!

Max slapped a hand to his forehead with a small groan, why did they never learn when to stop?

 _"WOULD LOVE TO SEE YOU TRY!"_ Kai's voice screeched from the safety of halfway up the staircase.

Max began to sweat as Ray flipped his hair over his shoulder, moving to stand up. Lunging to stop him before he killed himself, eyes pleading as he caught the long end of his shirt.

"Just let him cool down."

Ray frowned a little down at Max's slightly panicked face. "I can take him." Was all his brain kicked out of him, snatching his shirt from Max's hold and stepping over him to go after Kai.

"Ray!" Max squealed in pure panic as he flipped around on the floor, trying to grab the back flappy end of his shirt.

"Please, he's just in a mood. You know this." He pleaded again as he grabbed hold, being dragged along the floor behind Ray as he stomped towards the stairs.

"And that's not our fault, he has no right to just come stomping in here and being rude to us for no reason! Now let go!" He snatched his shirt back, giving a warning and pointed look back at Max on the floor.

"Was that a threat, Hiwatari?!" He yelled up the staircase as he stopped at the end of it.

Kai turned around, folding his arms at the top and looking down at him. As he should... "I don't make threats. And who the fuck are you talking to me like that, _Kon?!_ "

"Who the fuck are you talking to us like you did?!" Ray threw back at him.

"I didn't say shit! Was you who had to open your stupid mouth!" He argued back.

" _Exactly!_ You just grunted at us with a dirty look like we stole your face paint or something. What, you expect me to just be fine with that when we did nothing to deserve that?" Ray bit out, jabbing a finger up at Kai on the top of the stairs.

"Deserve what!? What is it you people want from me?! Ohhhhh big deal I didn't say anything! What an absolute _shocker!_ It's not like I've always been that way!"

This was true, sadly, but that still didn't excuse the cold shoulder or the dirty look like they'd done something wrong. Not to mention, this wasn't the first time this had happened in the three days they'd all been back together.

"Fine, whatever! Be an asshole for no reason if it makes you happy!" He threw his arms up, no real comeback on the tip of his tongue.

Kai rolled his slowly watering eyes. "Oh sure! That's _exactly_ what I am! Sooooooooo happy!" He growled as he hot footed it to his cave.

Ray's eye twitched, "Then if something was wrong why don't you act like a civil being for once and just talk to us!"

Kai responded with a loud door slam.

Max flinched in his spot on the floor behind Ray, palming his face again. This was Paris 2.0, without the butcher knife going into the door...

With a feral sounding growl coming out of Ray's chest he pivoted angrily on his heel, going to the kitchen for something to drink for his slightly strained throat. Stomping the entire way.

Why couldn't Kai just talk like the rest of them if something was bothering him? No, that was _still_ too much to ask of him apparently. Would rather have whatever crawled up his ass sit there and fester instead.

Ray got it, he understood that the cramped space of them all being on top of each other was overwhelming but hell, they'd been stuffed in tighter quarters than this last year!

The boat, the trains, all the planes... God there had been so many planes...

Angrily keeping himself in the kitchen with his cup of tea, Max went back to the living room to wait out the last few minutes for Tyson's return. Hoping and praying his best friend would be able to feel the tension in the house and approach with caution during training today.

Ten minutes later, the front door flew open, a familiar face charging through and sliding through the wooden floors on his socks.

" _WEEEEE-EEE-EEEEEEE-LLLLL_... You know you make me wanna SHOUT! Look my hands jumpin'! SHOUT! Look my heart's jumpin'! SHOUT! Sing with me Maxie!"

Max jolted up at the suddenness, a dumb grin stretching across his face as he bounced up to his feet and rushed over to Tyson.

"Don't forget to say you will. Yeah, Don't forget to shout! Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! Say you will, throw your head back baby! Say you will, come on, come on! Say you will, throw your head back! WHOOOOOOO!"

Tyson grinned back, grabbing Max's hands to jump with him. He opened his mouth to sing some more before stopping short.

"Crud. I don't know what comes next..."

The dumb grin fell to a dumb look, the bouncing stopping immediately. His happy meter sinking back down.

"Neither do I." He laughed, "What else you got?!" He jumped slightly, holding Tyson's hands in his.

Tyson held them tighter, thinking hard. Suddenly it hit him, grin returning stronger than before. "In the junglleeeee, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeeps tonniiiiiiiight!" He sung for him, pausing a moment to see if his best buddy approved.

"In the jungle, in the quiet jungle the lion sleeps tonighttttttttt!" Max sang out, going high pitch as he swung Tyson's arms in and out from their sides.

Tyson grinned harder, turning and placing Max's hands on his hips, walking and kicking to the beat to start the currently two-man human train.

"A-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh! A-where-is-Ray? A-weema-weh..."

"In the kitchen, the not so peaceful kitchen. The Tiger broods tonightttttt." Max sang back, kicking with Tyson and bouncing from side to side.

Tyson looked over his shoulder, frown in place but still walking and kicking. "What's-the-deal? A-weema-weh..."

"A-weema-weh-I-dunno. A wee-ma-weh-Kai." Was all Max could really give him. He didn't know Kai's issue, but Ray's issue stemmed from Kai, so figured he'd just go with that.

Tyson rolled his eyes. Oooooooffff course... "Well HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-EEEEEEEEEEEE can come and plaaaaaaaay!" He sang to the tune as he head to the kitchen, trailing Max behind him.

As the two man chorus entered, the brooding tiger was already stood with his arms folded over his chest and eyes narrowed. Bunch of wise guys...

"Oh no you don't, out!" He pointed harshly at the doorway they'd just come dancing through.

"C'mon Ray!" Max pleaded as he bounced from one foot to the other behind Tyson, hands on his hips still.

Tyson threw him his cheeky smile. "A-come-on-Ray, a-come-on-Ray, a-don't-be-lame! A-don't-be-lame!"

Ray fought hard not to smile, "That-was-lame. Now get out, I'm not in the mood." He huffed, going back to the table to sit and finish his tea.

Tyson huffed, giving up and pouting. "Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Come on! You're being a bigger buzz kill than Kai!" He whined.

Ray's head snapped so fast his hair smacked him in his own face. "I am _nothing_ like that arrogant asshole!" He yelled, angrily pulling his hair off his face.

Max shrunk back a little, tugging Tyson's hips to just get them out and leave. It wasn't worth setting Ray off again.

Tyson recoiled a little before recovering, wiggling his eyebrows. "Oh sure. Nothing like him at all. Mm. Kai would _neeever_ turn down having fun with us. Uh-uh. Never..."

"Tyson..." Max whispered, tugging again before they were down a team member. Did he not remember Ray could blow up like Kai did at the worst of times?! They were in a kitchen, there were knives ready to be thrown!

"Then why don't you go ask him!" Ray fumed as he threw a hand out, gesturing for the stairs and Kai's cave.

Tyson pouted harder. "I will, once you're on board the Bladebreaker train! Isn't this what we all wanted!?"

Ray bit into his lip. Of course this was what he wanted! But so far, it was just going all to hell in a hand basket!

"Well good luck with that." He decided to say instead, plopping himself down in the still warm chair he'd been sitting in before they came in singing.

Tyson let out an exasperated sigh, letting go of Max's hands roughly. "Fine. I give up." He said dully as he went to leave. The hell was with everyone?!

Max looked worriedly between Tyson leaving and Ray sipping at his tea, happy meter back down to zero.

"I know it's hard to adjust to all of us again, but it's only been three days. The least we can all do is try." He said sadly, big blues locked on gold as he watched the anger in them slowly dissolve.

Ray nodded back, he wasn't expecting Max to say anything and with his words he felt bad for being put in such a foul mood. The last thing he wanted was to have the golden child reprimanding him, or looking so heartbroken.

"Still got training later, right?" He asked a bit hopefully.

Max nodded back to him, a smile coming over his face. "Yeah, maybe that'll help blow off some steam." He pitched.

"Can hope so... And Max, I'm sorry for earlier."

Max waved it off, "It's fine, just glad no knives were thrown around." He gave off a nervous chuckle, while Ray gave him a confused look.

Knives?

"Y-yeah... Guess so... See you at training then?"

"Yup! See ya!" Max waved as he dashed out to go find Tyson, maybe they could sing another song!

With a few more numbers from the Dynamic Duo in the living room, the front door flew open again. _"TYSON!"_ A screechy, pissed off voice echoed through, followed by a fiery looking brunette.

"You left your homework on your desk, AGAIN!" She scolded as she shoved his math book at him, "And you said you were going to start training as soon as you got home! I don't see how _this_ is training! You do know time is ticking, don't you?!"

Tyson shrank and growled. "Urgghhh! We know that! We were just about to! Who made you boss anyway?!"

"If YOU were capable of doing anything by yourself, I wouldn't have to step in! NOW MOVE IT!"

With hunched shoulders, Tyson and Max took themselves out to the back yard. No doubt Ray and Kai would have heard the banshee screaming through the house and know to come out.

Ray about broke the cup in his hands the moment the ear splitting screeching started, it startling him before making him groan and flop his head against the table. The urge to just slip out the back and run was strong, but the need to protect his babies from Hilary's wrath was stronger.

Slumping his way out of the chair he carried himself out of the kitchen to meet up with them in the front yard, slipping his shoes on by the door with a tired sigh.

How was training going to make everything better when she was around?!

Hilary looked over her shoulder, hands on her hips as she oversaw the slackers beside Kenny.

"Hi Ray. Nice of you to join us." She said with a slight bite, "They're just getting warmed up."

Ray held in the growl, though that didn't stop him from lashing out at her. "Nice of you to join us." He snapped back at her in a mocking tone.

She flashed him a smile, his tone going over her head. "Wouldn't miss it! Someone has to lead you guys! Now chop chop!"

Rolling his eyes, Ray went off to join the others jogging around the perimeter of the wall. Grumbling the entire time. Minutes later, Hilary felt a shiver go down her spine. Though there was no onset of clouds, the sky seemed to darken. A sensation of shadows looming. She carefully turned her head to the darkness to be met with demonic red eyes. Her fear left her completely. In fact, her face glowed angelically.

"KAI! Hi! I was wondering where you were..."

He held her gaze for a split second before floating by her, taking himself as far away as possible. He didn't want to take orders from female Tyson again…

But _apparently_ everyone else was happy with her taking the reins. Hadn't asked for him to resume his place... Fine. That was fine. Understandable really. He totally got it; it was _fine_.

As Kai came up to jog with them, Max sent him a half smile over his shoulder. Though probably knew better than not to at the moment as he could see the angry vibes still coming off him. Ray kept his focus forward, taking up second behind Tyson in the line they'd unintentionally made as they made a second lap around past Hilary.

"Pick it up boys! Faster!" Hilary demanded.

"My legs are already hurting though..." Max whined quietly, sweat pooling under his blond bangs and running down his face.

"No pain, no gain!" She screeched back.

Kai panted hard, feeling like his legs were going to give out any second. He... Did not have the stamina he used to. Coming around for their third lap, Ray held back from flicking her off as he kicked back harder. The sooner they got done the better.

"I can't... Keep going..." Max huffed, falling back behind them all.

Hilary scoffed. "Well _someone_ sure isn't looking like a world class blader right now..."

Kai felt a jolt up his ass, mustering everything he had to keep his legs going. Max followed like a lost puppy, chest heaving and throat burning as his legs cramped to keep up. How had he survived Kai's training was beyond him at the time, but he'd gladly go back to that than having to deal with Hilary's barking any day.

Ray came to a stop once he'd reached where Hilary was stood with Kenny beside him, sweat rolling down his tanned face as his own chest heaved with Tyson coming up behind him a few feet away.

"I'm grabbing a water." He stated more than asked, already heading for the front door.

Kai finally took the others bailing as the opportunity to stop, hopping his way to sit on the side while hissing as his calf muscles cramped. Max continued to follow Kai around, sticking to his side like his shirt was sticking to his sweating back. Plopping himself down on the porch, covering his face with the back of his arm as he fought to breathe properly.

"I don't remember it being this hard when you were in charge. Can we go back to that?" He asked in a whine.

Kai tried to catch his breath, sending him a sweaty glare. "Don't even..." He panted at him in a low rumble.

"I'm serious, I can't feel my legs." Max continued to whine, his arm falling to the side of his head. "And it hurts to breathe."

Kai agreed with him. "You guys... Picked her." He panted gruffly as he tried to pick himself up to skulk off. Was a shame his legs were jelly and rendered him unable to do so.

" _I_ didn't." Max defended, "And I know the others would rather have you back at the helm."

The moment those words left his mouth the others came back out of the house, Tyson bringing out his own water bottle and one for Max, sitting himself down beside his buddy and passing it over to him. Ray did the same on the other side of Kai, holding the extra bottle of water out for him while he sucked down his own water. Kai took it, throwing a tiny nod. Urgh. Thank god he didn't eat. He'd puke.

Hilary came to stand on the ground in front of them, hands back on her hips as they gulped down their water like they had been stuck in a desert for days.

"Alright boys, that's enough lazying about, time to get to training." She announced, clapping her hands to get their attention though nobody moved.

Kai leaned back on his hands, throwing her a glare. "Will you give it a rest?" He shot through slower pants.

Hilary stuttered back, her hands falling to her sides. "We need to train for the upcoming match! You only have two days left!"

"We know!" He bit, "But no one is going to benefit from an injury, are they!?"

"Nobody seems to be hurt." Hilary defended as she gestured at the others, Tyson having gone to laying himself beside Max on the porch as if he was dying.

But, Tyson was a big baby, of course four little laps around the front yard seemed as though he was dying.

"We're not hurt, we're just exhausted. It's hot out and we need to be able to train without falling over from a heat stroke." Ray said once his water bottle had been emptied, still keeping it in his hold.

"Plus there's stretching. You can't just run solid and keep going some more. Get muscle strain that way." Kai added as he necked some more water.

"Oh..." Hilary muttered, kicking the dirty under her shoe. "So... Should we stretch now then?" She asked, dragging her brown eyes up to look Kai in the face.

Kai rolled his eyes, kicking his legs out straight on the porch, leaning forward to put his forehead on his knees. "I am..."

Like a shot, Max and Tyson were clamoring to get up and sit like Kai was, going into the position Kai had put himself in as they reached out to touch the tips of their shoes.

Hilary watched in slight amazement at how quickly they seemed to recover, and Kai hadn't even yelled at them to get into position. Her eyes shifted to Ray who looked like he was debating with himself until he finally set his water bottle down, twisting his body around to throw his legs up on the porch and get into the same position as the others.

Kai didn't notice til he threw his legs apart, looking around before shrugging and going back to his poor leg muscles. He spread his legs as wide as they'd go, leaning down to his left as he held his left foot. He winced. Oooooooo that burned good.

Resisting the urge to fan herself at the manly display, and the _flexibility_ , Hilary continued to ogle Kai as he stretched. His tight shirt clinging to every movement, her mouth slightly watering.

Taking a peek themselves, Max and Tyson quickly shuffled into the new position while Ray was already a step ahead of them with it as his back popped.

Kai was ready as well, rolling up to lunge low, pushing against the wall with his back turned to her. Once again, the others followed suit as Hilary's knees got weak. Finally fanning herself as the heat on her skin got too intense.

That ass!

Pushing on the wall, leg out behind him and getting down best he could, Ray's shoulder blade tensed up and wouldn't pop like it needed to, which hurt!

"Hey, can you push. It's not setting in right." He asked, tapping Kai on the arm beside him and pointed at his back.

Kai's face remained deadpan. After earlier, he should let him suffer. But this was professional. He picked himself up, shifting over on his knees to push down on Ray's back like he'd asked. With a loud pop, it settled back into place, a low satisfied moan following after it.

"Thanks." He grinned back at him, "Since I broke it, it keeps doing that."

Fuses blew in Hilary's head. She'd never seen Kai touch anyone! And so willingly.

"Hn." Was all he got back, turning himself once his job was done to do his own thing.

"Hn." Ray mocked back quietly, rolling his eyes.

Kai shot him a look. Fucking child...

After a little more of stretching glory for Hilary to gawk at, they actually got to work. It had been a better session than the day before, but all of them were still a dim flicker compared to how they were. The sun was setting as they all reached their limit, exhausted and now starving as they called it a day.

Kai staggered to the side of the porch, slumping down. Oh god, he hurt so bad...

"I call dibs on the shower!" Tyson shouted as he dashed for the house.

"NO! You got it first yesterday!" Max called as he raced after him, "And you take all the hot water!"

Ray pouted as the two disappeared into the house. Max was right, Tyson did take all the hot water which left the rest of them shivering and him the most with all his damn hair that needed to be washed. Though, he wasn't in the mood or shape to go running and fighting the two of them for the shower first.

Wiping the sweat still running down his face, he did the next best thing and crawled on top of the porch a little ways away from Kai on his belly. His shirt sticking to his back, his headband soaked through as his whole body ached.

"Well, I'll see you boys tomorrow. Make sure Tyson studies, we have a test tomorrow." Hilary waved to them as she went off with Kenny adding in the last bits of data into his laptop.

Kai scowled at her. Thank god she was leaving... He looked around. Oh good. Now he was left with _him_. Feeling eyes on him, Ray lifted his head and sighed as he let it fall back down into his arms he used to cushion it from the hard flooring of the porch.

"How long are we gonna keep this up?" He asked, his voice slightly muffled by his arms.

"Keep what up?" Kai asked snootily.

"That." Ray responded dryly, not bothering to look back up at him. His shoulder was hurting again, and he just didn't have the energy to keep this up with him.

Kai rolled his eyes. "You're the one that made it a thing." He muttered, his own legs and back killing him and feeling like they needed to crack.

"Well maybe next time, don't just come stomping into the house and grunting at us like we did something wrong." Ray said back to him, keeping his tone neutral lest he start another argument with him.

"If something was bothering you then talk about it, it's really not that hard."

"Hn. For you maybe." He continued to mutter, bending a calf over his knee to try and rub out some of the cramping.

Ray sighed into the folds of his arms, lifting his head up to finally look up at him though his mouth closed as he swallowed his comeback, taking in Kai hissing through clenched teeth as he rubbed at his leg.

"I don't ever remember hurting this badly when you were in charge." He said a bit mindlessly.

"Oh-hoooo. Remember me being in charge do you?" He bit through the hiss bitterly.

"Well yeah, was only a year ago." Ray answered, once more in a dry tone as he pulled himself up to sit up, going to crack his back but couldn't again.

"Never felt like I was dying afterwards, this though... God it hurts."

"You all coulda fooled me. And quit whining!"

"I'm not whining." Ray whined at him, "And what do you mean?"

Kai tilted his head, kneading his calf harder as he pouted. "Nothing. If you all think some girl who knows shit all about anything is a better alternative to me then... Well fine, message received loud and clear." He grumbled even quieter, keeping his eyes on his calf.

"I never said she was better, and it's probably why this hurts so much. Is because she doesn't know what she's doing, but none of us want to listen to her scream in our ears if we don't just do what she says." Ray defended, scooting himself closer to Kai's side.

"Don't see anyone asking me to take the cap back..." He pouted as he folded his arms.

"You want it, please, _please_ take it back before we can't walk again." Ray pleaded.

Kai rolled his head over to him, still deadpan. No. They had to all ask nice. He had some pride.

"Might be too late. Whatsherface has made herself at home."

"Hilary." Ray supplied in a bored tone, "And don't say that, it's never too late to just boot her over the wall next time she shows up."

Kai shrugged. "Whatever. I don't care one way or another."

"Pfft, sure you don't." Ray rolled his eyes, "Wasn't born yesterday, ya know." He said as he made himself more comfortable beside him, rolling his shoulder out though it didn't pop again.

"How's your leg, you were looking like it was giving you some trouble." He asked as he nodded down to it sitting beside his own.

"Mmhmm. Sore." Was all he said.

Rolling his eyes again, Ray didn't say a word as he inched closer till their legs touched, picking up Kai's and letting it fall over his lap as his fingers went to working against it.

"Right around here?" He asked, feeling the tight muscle through the baggy pant leg.

Kai's face heat up, though his eyelid twitched at the shooting pain as he touched it. "Yeh. Lower too."

Ray nodded as he moved his hands down, kneading harder. "After this, need you to pop my shoulder again."

Kai rolled his head back. Ooooo that felt good. "M'kay. My back might need it too." He droned out.

Ray smirked, "Okay, only if you do me too though." He said with a cheeky grin, using his knuckles to work out the stiff muscle.

Kai made a noise at the rough handling. "Sure." He breathed out.

"What about your other leg?" Ray asked as he worked his way down to Kai's ankle, going back up slowly and harder until his own fingers were starting to hurt.

Kai lifted it up. It wasn't that bad but...

"Hand it here." Ray motioned for him to just throw it up on his lap with the other, might as well knock the legs out first before he went to his back.

Kai did as he was told. Wait, wasn't he mad at him? As Ray's hands went to work and the almost orgasmic muscle relief started to radiate, he stopped caring.

The cheeky grin turned into a smirk, Kai was like putty in his hands and it was amazing. "Told you, I'm good with my hands."

Kai's fingertips gripped the wooden porch harder. "Mmm. Not kidding..." He let out in a slight moan as his whole leg tingled.

Ray bit the inside of his cheek, trying to focus on what he was doing and not the noises Kai was emitting. Maybe he should stop now, but he really didn't want to stop touching him...

After some more enjoyment, Kai peeled an eye open. "You uh... Want me to do you?"

"Yes." Ray spat out quickly without time to think about how either of what they just said could have been taken.

Kai took his legs back, sad for the loss of contact. He shifted closer to him, awkwardly making him turn. He stared at the hair. Oh god. He got to touch it to move it out the way...

Ray sucked in a breath as he sat as still as he possibly could, heart hitting his chest so hard it hurt worse than his stuck shoulder blade. Kai's hand nervously came up, brushing his hair over to the other shoulder as gently as he could. His fingers maaaayyyy have touched his neck too... Solely for hair moving purposes. A shockwave wiggled itself down Ray's spine, letting the air he'd been holding in out slowly while his skin was already pricking with goosebumps.

Kai shifted closer. He smelled like sweat. But it was _so good_... His hand went to his shoulder, pushing his fingers in to it.

"Here?" He asked with a crack in his voice.

"Yup..." Ray flinched a little, the spot sore and hurting. "Just shove it back into place." He said, fingers curling into his pants to have something to hold onto.

With a quick, strong push, Kai did as he was asked. May as well not beat around the bush. Biting back the moan best he could, Ray relaxed as he rolled his shoulder and cracked his neck.

"Thanks." He chuckled, a heat racing along his cheeks at the same time.

"No problem." His husky voice answered in his ear behind him, rubbing both his shoulders. That probably hadn't felt good.

Fighting as hard as he could not to melt under the touch, or just the voice alone right in his ears that had sent another shockwave down his spine, Ray sat there and went back to holding the fabric of his pants. The heat on his face only getting hotter, glad Kai couldn't see the burning blush on his cheeks at the moment

Kai stayed quiet as he worked his shoulders a while. Ray was quiet... Was very quiet...

"Is that not good?" He asked after he couldn't take it anymore.

"No, it's fine. Feels good, why?" Ray stuttered out.

"Just asking." He shook his head behind him, carrying on and trying to muster up some courage. "And um..." He started, "Are we good?"

"Yeah, we're good." Ray nodded back as a little moan slipped out of him. "Right there..." He pushed his back into Kai's hands.

Kai's face went scarlet and his pants felt funny. He worked his hands a little harder. "L-like this?"

"Mhmmmmm." Ray moaned happily, head going down where his chin rested against his chest.

Kai bit his lip and kept trying to hit the sweet spot. So much for trying to talk to him... Ray sucked! First he scolded him for not, but when he tried he did... This.

Before he fell asleep like that, not wanting to move but had said he'd do Kai's back for him too, Ray came out of his happy place as his head lifted.

"Want me to do yours still?" He asked as he peeked over his shoulder, hoping the blush had died down a tad from his face.

"Yes!" He squeaked, turning around for him as well. Was pretty hot for this time of evening...

Ray turned around, getting comfortable behind him and cracked his fingers before he got to working Kai's shoulders.

"So, what happened today that made you angry to start with?" He asked once he knew he'd be able to talk now without Kai touching him.

While the question would usually make him tense, Kai relaxed in to his touch, rolling his head forward and feeling almost in a trance under his touch. Hell, he'd answer anything.

"Grandpa got on my case for going for a walk."

"Oh?" Ray questioned as his own head tilted to the side a little, "Was that what all the yelling was about? Why didn't you just tell him you were leaving?" He asked, working his hands down Kai's back to his shoulder blades.

A little moan came out. "Why should I? I'm old enough to go for a walk if I want. Can't even have time to think without telling someone first?"

Ray sighed a little, "I agree, you are old enough, but it's really the only thing he's asked of us to do if we leave. It's more out of respect for him that we do so."

"More like meddling and controlling from where I'm standing... He didn't seem so militant last year when we were going all over the world." He said before he let out a deep sigh, "But then nothing is the same as last year..."

"You're right, it's not..." Ray let out quietly as his hands slowed against Kai's back, "But that's because it's not last year. We have a chance to still do what we want this year, just under... More watchful eyes I guess. If you see it as controlling then I don't know what to tell you, but arguing over his house rules isn't going to get you far."

Kai swiveled to face him, eyes rife with worry and sadness. He didn't care about his spat with Gramps. "I want to go back to that! I don't like this. It isn't the same! Everyone is different. It feels different! It wasn't supposed to be different!"

Ray stared wide eyed and blinked a few times, hands coming down to his lap as Kai seemed to suddenly break on him from nowhere.

"People change, Kai. And not everything is different."

"Yeh it is! Am I the only one that didn't change or something!?"

Ray's eyes bounced up and down Kai's person as he pursed his lips together though kept his comment to himself at the moment.

"Okay, so what's changed about me?" He distracted instead.

Kai shrunk. "I don't know. But it feels like we lost something and I don't know what or how to fix it!" His voice wobbled out.

"I mean... We have been arguing again a lot, but that's not really that big of a change given how we were when we first started out last year." Ray offered; not sure what else he could really say to him. He didn't feel like he'd really lost anything with him, if anything, he'd gained more than he bargained for when he fell in love with him.

Kai pouted. "Oh it is! And anyway, what's with the arguing!? We're not supposed to be arguing! Why are we arguing!?" He all but yelled at him, "This wasn't how it was supposed to go!"

"Because it's been a while since we've had to deal with each other face to face like this. Because we're all in each other's faces twenty four seven, sleeping in the same room as one another instead of being able to get away on our own like before. The beds a little thin, so can't sleep properly so then we're all cranky because we didn't sleep good." Ray started as he counted off on his fingers, going into thought for a minute before continued.

"Because you like to be an asshole even though we've not done anything wrong, probably because of the thin bed or Tyson's snoring that I'm surprised I can even sleep through. The fact that you're captain but not really captain with Hilary taking control of our training. People trying to steal our bitbeasts, again, and probably everything else. So, we just clash at the moment because we haven't found a rhythm again yet. It's only been three days."

Kai pouted harder. "We were always in each other's faces, the beds always sucked, Tyson has always snored, people tried stealing our bitbeasts before and I've always been an asshole! Still was better before." He countered before he looked in thought.

"Must be Hilary's fault..."

Ray snorted, "I doubt it." He shook his head with a chuckle, "And not all the beds were bad, that one at Robert's awful castle was nice. The one in Russia too."

"But for the most part they sucked." Kai reminisced. "But anyway. That isn't the point! I waited a year for you. We were really excited. And then from the second you landed everything I thought was gonna happen hasn't! So... What gives!?"

Ray stared again; he really didn't have an answer for that because he didn't know what Kai was expecting from him.

"Like... What?" He asked as fuses slowly started to blow in his head, the cogs turning backwards slowly. There were plenty of things he wanted to do to him, but he doubted Kai wanted to do the same things back.

"Well..." Kai stuttered, trying to think of a way to verbalize his shit show of a thought process. "First was the airport. Our first meeting wasn't like it was supposed to be! Didn't really get one. Do you think it messed everything up?" What if that bad first meeting had cast some bad juju on their friendship!?

"No." Ray said plainly, "Because we already fixed that, we had our moment alone once we got here and you stopped being a stubborn ass."

"Well if you'd come to me first..." He muttered before shaking it off and sighing. He couldn't explain apparently. And Ray clearly wasn't getting it. "Just forget it. Guess it's just me that feels like this anyways..."

"I'm trying to figure out why though." Ray said as he put a hand to Kai's shoulder, "Because nothing's changed between us, not from where I'm standing. You're still my best friend, even if we argue and butt heads."

Kai hung his head a little. "I guess I just didn't picture it would be like this. Made me wonder if we'd drifted apart." He replied with a voice laced in hurt.

"No, I don't think so. Like I said, it's just going to take some time readjusting to what it was before." Ray offered, hoping that was good enough for him without setting him off again or worse, breaking him. "Doesn't mean my feelings about you have changed though."

Kai shifted further in to his personal space. "But that's what I don't understand! What is there to adjust to!? I wanted this. You wanted this. Tyson and the others wanted this." He added for fairness.

"Just because we wanted to be back together doesn't mean it's going to be easy, and not what we didn't want." Ray started, trying to think of a way to explain it to him best he could. "I guess it's like this... Amongst the happiness that we're all back together, I think it's getting shoved out of the way right now because we only have a few days before our first match. None of us are near enough ready for it, on top of once again trying to remember what it was like being around each other again like this.

"It's been months since we've seen one another, and because we are on top of each other a lot more than what we were when we were traveling last year, it's hard to adjust to so much going on so quickly. None of us have been able to really properly breathe since we got here. That's not really anyone's fault, just a collective of things. I'm sure once this first match is over we'll be able to click back."

Kai tilted his head, cogs turning and dusting off cobwebs as he processed the information. "So... You're saying once those matches are done we can go back to normal?"

"I wouldn't see why not." Ray shrugged his shoulders at him.

Kai lit up. He could live with that. Just a few more days. "Okay!" He bounced before flopping on to his belly, "As you were!"

Ray chuckled while shaking his head, hands and fingers going back to working on Kai's back. "You know, change isn't always a bad thing." He said, kneading into Kai's shoulder blades where he felt a knot and tried to work it out.

Kai sighed. "In this case it is!" He protested, "I'd just gotten you all how I liked you. Now it's all off again."

Ray arched a brow, "What do you mean?" He asked, working down Kai's spine and putting some pressure on it till he felt it pop under his hands.

Kai let out a deep groan. "Ooooohhhhh that was a good one. Little lower too please!" He begged in to his arms, "And I mean after Russia, after I came back things finally made a bit more sense. Everything fit together and that was perfect and how I liked it. But we got separated pretty much straight after and now it's all jumbled up again and I don't like it at all! That isn't a good thing!" He whined.

Ray did as he asked, working lower to the hem of his pants and rubbing into his hips. Ignoring the noises coming from him as his own face warmed up again.

"Oh..." Was all he could really say back to that, still slightly confused on what Kai was meaning at all. He hadn't really seen a change in Tyson and Max yet, they seemed to be the same as last year. Tyson was a bit more on edge but he could only chalk that up to Hilary being present now.

Maybe Kai was right, it was her fault... Nah, she just needed to find her place in their little family and then things would be okay between them all. He just hoped it was sooner than later.

"Change still isn't all that bad, though. Like I said last year, you started liking us and that was a big change from when we first started out. So things are a little off right now, it happens, but it won't be like this the whole time."

Kai's head turned to look over his shoulder. "And what if it doesn't? What if we lose and things get worse? What if we keep annoying each other and arguing so much that we end up breaking up!?" He fired as he rolled and scrambled himself up again, grabbing Rays arms.

"And then what would I do!?"

"Well one, we're not going to lose." Ray said, carefully prying Kai's hands from his arms and going to holding them in his.

"Two, we're always going to annoy each other. Or did you forget who our oldest is?" He asked in a light joking tone, hoping to keep Kai from breaking again. It never stopped!

"We're not going to break up, I promise. If we were able to stand each other for months going from one side of the world to the next and not breaking up then I'd say we're pretty unbreakable."

Kai stared at him, gripping his hands harder. They all had somewhere to go if this all went belly up. What the fuck would he do? What was that weird thing he did at the airport to make the promise binding? Oh yeh.

He pulled a hand out and held out his little finger. Ray was weird. But screw it. "You _promise_?"

Ray looked down at Kai's pinky finger being held up to him, smiling as he hooked his to Kai's. "I promise."

Kai nodded at him. Well, now there was a binding contract, he felt much better. Unwrapping their pinkies from one another, a grin on Ray's face he figured it was time they headed in and grabbed a shower themselves now some time had passed and hopefully there was a tiny bit of hot water left for them.

Standing himself up, he held his hands out for Kai to take to hoist him to his own feet. Reveling in the peaceful quiet for the time being. Kai took them gladly, pulling himself and his baggy pants up from the floor to follow Ray inside. As the two stepped in to the house, they wished they hadn't.

"A-weemah-we, a-weemah-we, a-weemah-we! HEY-KAI-AND-RAY!"

Ray's grin turned more dumb at the conga line lead by Grandpa, Tyson and Max behind him holding onto each other's sides as they bounced and kicked out their legs on either side as they danced around the living room.

"And you said things changed." He said over his shoulder at Kai who had more of a dumbfound look on his face than an amused one.

Kai turned to walk out again. " _Some_ things haven't, I guess."

Ray snatched his hand, halting him from leaving as his legs bounced him up and down a little. A playful glint coming to his eyes as he tugged Kai towards the others.

"A-weemah-we, a-weemah-we. Don't-be-such-a-sour-puss."

Kai tried to pull his hand away, _"Ray!"_ He scolded in a whispered hiss. If the others saw, they'd pile on him.

Brown eyes exploded. "HEYYYY! ALL ABOARD THE BLADEBREAKER TRAIN! Grandpa! Make a stop at Sourpuss Station!"

Ray tugged Kai again when he felt him trying to pull away again. If he wasn't such a stick then he'd probably be able to get away, but since he was he couldn't.

Grandpa's eyes sparkled a little as he directed the train towards the other two, "Choo choo! All aboard my lil homies!"

"I prefer to fly..." Kai grumbled as he continued to try and pull. _When_ did Ray get so damn ripped!? Seriously! Was like a Chinese Terminator over here! With tanned hands grabbing his wrists, his pale ones were forced on to Max's sides.

"Alright dogs! Now it's a party!" Gramps near enough shouted, leading his little dudes around the house again as the singing commenced as they danced and kicked their legs out side to side again.

Ray squeezed Kai's tiny waist and hips in his hold, moving them since all he was doing was walking like he had something up his ass.

"You're supposed to dance too."

Kai fired a vicious look over his shoulder, "I'm gonna get you back for this..." He growled.

Ray grinned dumbly at him, his fang showing. "Is that a threat?" He asked, maybe in too much of a flirtatious tone but wasn't like the others could hear him over their singing/yelling.

Kai wasn't seeing the funny side. "Yes! Why do you always ask that!?" He hissed harder as he continued to drag his feet.

"Because you know they never work on me." Ray answered in a giggle, squeezing his sides again as he tickled him.

Kai let out a high pitched sound as his body spasmed like he'd been hit with a cattle prod, letting go of Max's hips and slamming them on Ray's hands to stop them. Ray blinked a few times as his tickling stopped, that playful glint coming back to his eyes as the others continued on without them towards the kitchen; something about dinner needing to be made.

Flipping his hands in Kai's hold, he lifted their arms and spun Kai around where he caught him with his right hand around the back.

"If you wanted to dance with me, all you had to do was ask." He chuckled as they faced each other.

Kai froze solid, feeling blood both drain from his face and fill his nose.

"Though, I'm not very good at it." He continued to grin, pulling Kai into his chest as his hand ran down to hold his lower back before he dipped him.

Kai's knee came up automatically, along with throwing an arm round his neck as his heart slammed in his ribs and all he could hear was white noise.

"Take dancing classes by any chance?" Ray arched a brow down at him, having expected Kai to just act like a limp noodle in his hold. He had no idea what he was doing, though that seemed like a flawless move to him.

Pulling the two of them back up, Kai following his movements still flawlessly, he twirled Kai away from him only to bring him back into his chest. Kai's face stayed gormless as he shook his head. He wasn't supposed to like this. He was a manly, masculine, man with testosterone and manliness. But he wanted to keep doing whatever the hell this was...

"Neither have I." Ray laughed, spinning Kai back out only to bring him back in again and down into another dip. "But I haven't dropped you yet, so that's a plus."

A stupid giggle left Kai's throat as his knee came up again along with the arms round his neck, excitement pulsing through his veins to make him tremor slightly.

Pulling them back up to a standing position, Ray finally let him go and just in time as Max came back into the living room. Ray wasn't sure if it was just the slowly setting sun catching his blue eyes, but there was a twinkle in Max's eyes that he didn't like seeing.

"Gramps is just ordering some pizza for dinner, but said you two need to clean up before it gets here." Max announced, trying not to just shove them together again.

"Oh... Right, okay." Ray nodded back, thankful that's all he wanted to say to them.

Kai shifted awkwardly, pretending to admire the painting on the wall. That wasn't weird at all...

"You can go first..."

"Okay." Ray shrugged his shoulders, "I'll try and leave you some hot water." He said as he wandered to their sleeping quarters to grab his bag and a change of clothes.

As Ray disappeared from view Max smiled at Kai, though didn't say a word as he happily twirled around on his feet and went back to the kitchen.

Everything was going to be just fine.

Kai felt himself curl in to himself as he was left stood like a lemon in the living room. That was fine. Tyson and Max danced together. Apparently best friends danced together? Maybe he could get him to do that again sometime...

With the last two getting washed and cleaned up for the night, Tyson and Max had started to build a pillow fort out of the cushions to the couch and sheets in the living room, the pizza that Grandpa had ordered was delivered and set down on the coffee table for them to just have at what they wanted.

Grabbing a slice each, the two younger ones settled down in their fort as Grandpa took a seat on his chair with a plate of hot pizza in hand.

"I ever tell ya boys bout the time I was almost arrested?" He started, cutting in over their own conversation.

Tyson choked on his lump of crust. "YOU!? ARRESTED!? COOL!"

"Almost!" Grandpa corrected with a crooked grin, "But they weren't ever gonna catch me! But that didn't mean they didn't try." He laughed.

Tyson and Max hopped forward on their knees, picking up another slice as they looked up at him bug eyed and expectantly for the story.

"It all started when old man Tanaka got onto my homeboy Yoshi, we'd been playing ball and it went straight over Tanaka's fence and bam! Smashes right into his front window. Yoshi scrammed so fast I aint even notice he was gone at first, old man Tanaka came out wavin' his newspaper 'bout in the air screamin' and hollerin at me so I took off too." Grandpa continued, gesturing theatrically through his story telling.

Tyson's face fell, "That's it? You broke a window?" He asked, disappointed.

Grandpa stopped mid-sentence as his arms were ready to go back outwards as he was ready to continue.

"What'd you think I did?"

Tyson slumped. "I dunno. Something good. Took on a gang of unruly thugs or something..."

As soon as the words came off his tongue, Kai walked in. Shortly followed by Ray. Kai narrowed his eyes defensively. Did someone say gang? What gang!?

Gramps rose his brow at his little dude, "I was gonna get there!" He huffed at him in a slight pout, catching on the other two just standing awkwardly behind the couch.

"Pull up a magic carpet and some chow boys!"

Tyson was suddenly back on board, waving for them to come sit. Kai was still wondering what the hell this conversation was as he came to sit on the floor, freshly washed and in his baggy sweat pants and long sleeved shirt for bed.

Ray followed after him, grabbing a slice of pizza before sitting beside him and dragging a blanket over his legs and flipping his loose hair off his shoulder.

Grandpa cleared his throat now he had a full audience, planting both hands on his knees as he dramatically stared at each of the boys before cracking another crooked grin.

"So, back to where we were." He started, leaning back in his chair as he got his arms at the ready.

"I was runnin' for my life, old man Tanaka chasin' after me, aint no clue where Yoshi had gone off an slipped too but I quickly realized I was on my own. Now I aint gonna run back to my mother, she'd hand me over to Tanaka without battin' an eye!" He exclaimed in great exaggeration, arms flailing wildly.

"So I kept runnin', as fast as my legs could take me until old man Tanaka gave up the chase. I thought I was safe, slippin' between some buildings to hide it out, when I hear sirens comin for me next!"

Kai blinked. "What? Wait, back up, what did you do?" The fuck was the old man talking about!?

Gramps paused again, arms coming back down to his lap. "My buddy knocked a baseball through Tanaka's window." He answered.

"So, why didn't you just apologize?" Ray asked around his mouthful of pizza.

Gramps blinked a little before he shrugged, "Yoshi scrammed on me, so I scrammed too."

Kai's eyes widened a second before he smirked. Oooooh, Mr. Rules and Regulations suddenly wasn't the picture of respect and citizenship...

He scooched forward, wanting more juice.

"Am I good to continue without ya'll interrupting me now?" Gramps asked, eyeing the four of them and getting nods in return.

"Good. Anyways..." He stroked his mustache as he went into thought, "Them sirens were comin' for me, so I knew I had to get outta town. So, I grabbed the first bus and hitched a ride! Ended up the next town over, no money in my pockets and just the clothes on my back. I wandered the streets for three days before I bumped into this fella named Kenchi.

"He asked me what a scrawny kid like me was doin round his turf and I told em what had happened and how I had to skip town cus the cops been called after me. He thought that was pretty cool so he took me in."

Kai arched a brow and snorted. "You left town cause you broke a window?" He asked, unimpressed. Hell, Carlos was more hardcore than that.

Gramps shot him a dirty look for interrupting again, "Course I did, aint gonna go and tell my ma' what I'd done so did the only rational thing I could think of. You don't make the most rational of decisions when you're nine."

Ray about choked on his slice of pizza, _nine_?! "You were just a kid, surely she would have been a bit more understanding."

Gramps shook his head, "Not my ma', she'd go an hang ya by yer ears if you so much as looked at her funny."

Max's eyes went sad, "That's kind of harsh..."

Kai's brow lifted higher. "You slept on the streets when you were nine?"

"Thas what I been tellin ya, aint it?" Gramps snapped, "Now you want me to finish this or not?" He asked with a slight grumpy face.

"But like, how? Where did you sleep!?" Kai pestered, angry at nine year old Grandpa for worrying him like that.

"I slept in a box for the first night, second night I found a park to sleep in, third night I slept at Kenchi's place with his boys. And that's when things get real interesting cus ya see, they were part of this gang and I aint want no part of that but cus I was so small they thought I'd be useful.

"We started off rippin' off corner stores, chips and soda, that sorta thing, and since I could run so fast they'd always make sure I was the one carrying the loot. But this time, I aint tied my shoes right and I fell, _splat_ on my face while the store clerk was comin after me."

Kai's face didn't know what to do, going from shocked and stunned to rife with worry. "Why didn't you just get the bus home!? Where was your mom in all of this!?" He barked.

Gramps waved his hand in Kai's direction to shush him, the other's too stunned to say a word as their pizza had gone cold in their hands.

"Bah, she was busy runnin the shop, aint got no time to worry bout me. As I was sayin' though, I fell flat on my face and here comes the store clerk after me. So I bounce up, drop the loot and take off." He hit his hands together before pushing the top hand off the other in a sweeping motion.

"Ran as fast as I could, hopped on another bus and took that another town over without lookin back."

Kai's brow twitched, feeling himself age. Why didn't he just go home!?

Tyson blinked and sank. "Grampa, was great grandma really that mean?" He asked sadly. His family was always a nice one, wasn't it?

"Hm?" Gramps blinked a little at Tyson before he nodded back, "Oh, she was right as rain! Lovely little lady once she was in her seventies."

Max put a hand down on Tyson's shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"That brings me to the next part, see I grabbed a bus without checkin' where it was goin', took me right back to my home town so of course I finally went home. My ma' hadn't even noticed I was gone! My room was in the same state as I had left it, and she'd been makin' my school lunch and leavin' it on the counter for me." He howled with laughter.

Ray wasn't sure what was so funny about that, what was with these mothers and being terrible to their sons?!

Kai shifted. Sounded about right. Voltaire didn't know he'd been gone a week either. If there was any problem with the cops the lawyer was the one who got called to deal with it while he got on with his stuff. He probably didn't know half of it.

Tyson tilted his head, "So who had been taking your lunch?"

"Nobody, was sittin' there in little brown bags beside each other. Only been gone a week." His grandpa explained, "Smelled somethin' ripe though, but anyways, aint the point."

Ray blinked a little, there was a point to this whole thing?!

"When you do somethin' wrong, you should own up to it. No amount of runnin' off is goin to fix yer problems, runnin' only causes more problems. And if the people that care bout ya don't know where ya been off too, then how do they know where ta look to find ya? My ma' aint even know I was gone, anything could have happened to me, so when I ask ya'll to at least let me know where ya gonna be headin off to, it aint me breathin' down your necks, it's me wantin' to know that you'll be safe out there."

Kai silently let out a whine and sank like the bad puppy he was. Oops...

Tyson snorted. "Yeh, _Kai_..."

With a sigh, Max pulled his hand off Tyson's shoulder and quickly smacked the back of his head.

Kai glared and turned his nose up. "If people don't care, what's the point in wasting your breath?" He muttered under his own.

Seriously. His mom hadn't seen the untaken bags? The huge mansion full of staff and personal tutor hadn't noticed he'd been gone? Hell, Mr. D could care less as well.

"Well my lil dudes, that's all I got for ya tonight. Maybe tomorrow I'll tell ya bout the time I wrestled an American alligator." Gramps said as he pulled himself out of his chair, "Sleep good my home dogs!" He called as he left them, carrying his plate back to the kitchen.

"Night Grampa!" Tyson called through his next slice of pizza. Man, he was awesome! "I can't believe I know an ex-gang member!" He gushed, feeling tougher by association.

Three heads snapped in unison towards him, each with their own dumb look.

"You sure that's the only one you know?" Ray asked carefully.

Tyson frowned, thinking it through before he clocked Kai's face. His eyes were closed, but he saw the annoyance.

"Pfffffffff... Silly me." He giggled as he tapped Kai's shoulder, "I guess I forget since you're such a softy!" He said in a baby voice.

Max giggled a little, "Our big bad softy." He gushed.

Kai's fiery eyes snapped open and glared hard at him, but stayed quiet. He didn't... Have the muscles any more to back him up. Sigh...

"Know what else is soft?" Max asked through a cheeky grin, nudging Tyson in the shoulder.

"What?" He asked with his own grin still in place.

Max didn't answer, holding Tyson's eyes with his own he snatched up the pillow he'd been sitting on and smacked him in the face with it.

Kai snorted and let out a small, amused laugh, Golden Child having caught him off guard.

Tyson's eyes glinted. "Ooooooh you done fucked up Maxie..." He grinned evilly as he loaded each hand up and hurled himself at him, windmilling.

Max grabbed a pillow quickly, having to snatch it out from under Ray so he had something and held it up like a shield in front of him.

"No, that's fine. Wasn't sitting on that..." Ray grumbled as he rubbed his now sore ass from bumping on the hardwood floor.

Kai sent him a small smile, oblivious to Tyson and Max rolling over each other behind him. "Remember the castle?" He said nostalgically.

Ray nodded as chewed on his slightly cold pizza, of course he remembered that horrid place! Took his precious hair!

"That poor pillow..." Kai sighed.

Ray arched a brow as he looked at him, "What pillow? Was my poor hair that got hacked off!" He cried in a distressed voice.

Kai grinned harder. "And that poor pillow got clawed up for no reason. Feathers everywhere..."

Ray's brow reached higher, cogs working overtime before it clicked. "Because you tried to kill me with it!" He continued in his distressed voice.

Kai's nose wrinkled, amused. "I know!"

Ray didn't look amused, quickly snatching the pillow Kai had been sitting on out from under him like Max had done to him, lunging forward as he shoved it onto his beautiful and amused looking face.

"Least the paint won't rub off this time." He laughed evilly.

Kai shifted his head to the side, giggling, "No, but Gramps will kill you if you claw this up!" He warned in a sing song voice.

"I won't." Ray grinned back, pushing down harder as he settled his weight over Kai's legs.

Kai squirmed to fight back, gripping the pillow and trying to wrestle it from him. Ray could only laugh evilly again as he felt Kai squirming under him, last year he'd already been flipped on his back and pinned down. What a shame...

"You yield?"

 _"Never!"_ He pushed harder against him, getting nowhere.

...WHEN did Ray get this strong!? Was he that weak now!?

"Well, then I think I'm just going to lay right here then." Ray sang back as he kept the pillow down over Kai's face, shifting himself around where he laid between his legs with his head coming down on the pillow.

"Hn, not too bad actually."

Kai let out a growl. Really!? Was it not bad enough some random girl had taken his place as captain!? How he had to show just how low down the totem pole he'd dropped by displaying how weak he'd become!? Fuckin asshole!

He grabbed the cushion and yanked with everything he had, ripping it out to the side before quickly realizing his error when Ray's head smacked in to his.

As the back of Ray's head came down and smacked into Kai's, he quickly scrambled to get off him after the damage was already done, blood seeping out of Kai's nose.

"You okay?!"

Kai held his nose. _Fuuuuuuuuck that shit hurt!_ "Mmhmm" He breathed out muffled. That was as bad as the hospital wall. Cause Ray had such a god damn _thick skull!_

"If you wanted to bust your nose up, there are plenty of walls around here." Ray said dully as he picked himself up off the floor, "Stay there, I'll get you some tissue." He ordered and went off to the bathroom.

Tyson and Max froze, open mouthed and horrified.

"Oh yeh, it's MY FAULT!" Kai screeched nasally after him.

"Duuuuude, you okay!?" Tyson asked, cushion still pressed to his head.

"FINE!" He screeched back, embarrassed.

"What happened?" Max asked as he had Tyson pinned below him as he sat on the pillow on his head.

"He had the pillow on my face. Lay on the pillow. I pulled it away. Head smashed my face" He explained briefly wishing they'd leave…

"Ouch." Max cringed a little, "But, why would you go and snatch the pillow if his head was on it?"

"Because _none of your business!_ That's why!"

Ray sighed as he came back into the living room, carrying a roll of toilet paper with him. "Stop yelling at the children, not their fault you got yourself hurt." He said as he plopped down beside Kai's head, tearing off some tissue and handing it to him.

Kai's eye twitched. "Me!? If you weren't being a colossal pain in the ass like always this wouldn't have happened!" He bit.

"And what did I do exactly?" Ray asked back in a slightly amused tone, "You should have yielded." He dabbed at Kai's upper lip for him since he wasn't going to do it himself it seemed.

Kai growled at him. "Fine! I fuckin' yield! Are you happy now!?" He yelled at him before snatching up the tissue and taking himself to the kitchen.

"Yeah, sure." Ray rolled his eyes, and here Kai was worried things had changed. Nope, still his fault no matter what he did or didn't do apparently.

"Well... What now?" Max asked up on his perch of Tyson's head.

Tyson shrugged, "Ray, go apologize." He said flatly as he sat up and rubbed his face.

"For what?"

"Headbutting him in the face and laughing at him?" He offered.

"I didn't laugh." Ray corrected, "And I didn't headbutt him on purpose."

Tyson shook his head wisely. "We must always own up when we've done something wrong..."

Ray stared at him dumbly, "I didn't do anything wrong!" He defended in a weird high pitched tone.

Tyson rolled his eyes. "Just do it will you!? I swear that's all I ever hear between you two!" He spat back firmly.

"Fine." Ray groaned, if it made the baby happy. Whatever! He picked himself off the floor, again, going after his wounded king into the kitchen.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked, his entire demeanor changing the moment he stepped in with him.

Kai turned his tissue stuffed face to him. "Just peachy." He muttered.

Ray bit the inside of his cheek, not wanting to laugh in his face at the tissue paper wadded up his nose.

"What'd I tell you last year, don't clog it." He sighed instead.

"How could I forget, you're a pro at injuring me." He answered back huffily.

"I didn't the first time, you did that on your own." Ray countered, "And all the other times you went off and hurt yourself on doors or walls."

Kai frowned at him. "Usually as a result of you doing something horrible to me."

Ray cocked his head to the side, "Like what?"

"Like shove a pillow on my face comes to mind!" He bit, "Or trying to rile me up! You're always trying to rile me up!"

"No I'm not, you just have a short fuse." Ray chuckled back, "Like right now, I haven't done a damn thing and you're already yelling. I'm sorry you got hurt, I didn't mean to fall on your face with my thick skull."

"Why wouldn't I yell!? I'm angry!" Kai asked back.

"I noticed. But why?"

"You headbutt me in the face! And keep doing shit like that in front of the others! No wonder they haven't rushed to ask me back to be captain yet!"

"I don't see how the second part is my fault, am I not allowed to play around with you now?" Ray asked in a small hurt tone.

He was able to last year, didn't Kai want things to be the same? He'd gone off saying things had changed when they hadn't, but now he was having an issue with what they used to do? Was it too much to ask that he just make up his mind on what he wanted?!

"Of course you can! But do you really have to keep highlighting how fucking weak I got!?" He yelled harder with hurt in his tone as well.

"But... I haven't?" Ray coiled back some, if he had he hadn't done it intentionally.

Kai rolled his moist eyes, mostly from the smack to the nose. "Oh sure. That's why you're throwing me over your shoulder like a sack, or pinning me down knowing I can't get you off!"

"If it bothered you then you should have said something, but I didn't do it to hurt your pride or anything like that. It's how we were before, that's all."

Kai folded his arms. "Pfff. As if! It's _me_ that throws _you_ around!"

"Yeah... I know..." Ray said sheepishly as he rubbed at his bare arm, "But... You can't now..." He said sadly as he looked away, "But that's not my fault."

Kai's eyes fired up. "And I suppose it's mine is it!?"

Ray shrugged his shoulders at him, "It's your body, Kai." He didn't think he had to point that out to him, but at this point everything he said was just going over Kai's head.

The fire burned out just as quick as it had come, shrinking back. He was right. But it wasn't as simple as that...

"I know that..." He grumbled back.

"Okay... But I really didn't mean to hurt you, or upset you this much from playing with you. If you want me to stop I will."

"I don't want you to stop. I like it. Just not in front of them." He gestured at the other room, "I know I'm not what I was last year, I don't need any attention drawn to it..."

Ray nodded back, but that was going to be hard to do seeing as how they were living on top of each other now. It wasn't like last time where they could go off to their own room for the night and get away behind a locked and closed door. But if it made Kai happier than he'd try not to play with him around the others anymore.

"Okay." He repeated, still nodding.

Kai shifted. Now things felt bad again. "Sorry. I know that wasn't your intention. Just if it isn't getting called a softy, it's getting pinned down and hit in the face."

"I didn't mean to hit you in the face, you shouldn't have jerked the pillow!" Ray defended, "And I never called you soft either, that was them!"

Kai groaned. "Exactly! I'm getting shit on from all sides here!" He pouted.

Ray palmed at his face, they were just going to go in circles with this and it was getting late.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what else you want from me for what they said. I can only control what I do and don't do, you don't want me play with you around them I won't. Okay?"

Kai shifted again. Was right again. What did he want from him really?

"Yeh... Fine." He sighed as he rubbed his eyes, "I don't want anything from you. Just tired and feeling kinda shitty I guess."

"I'm sorry." Ray said, "How's your nose?" He asked as he eyed the wadded up and bloodied tissue in Kai's nostrils.

"Still on my face." He shrugged as he pulled out the tissue, "Still bleedin'?"

Ray leaned up, taking a closer look, "Nope, looks good now."

"Urgh. Thank god." He sighed as he tossed his tissue in the trash, "Wanna go play now?" He said mindlessly.

Ray gave him a weird look, "Kids are still out there and awake, but really we should all be getting to bed. Tyson has that test he never studied for and I'm beat from that training from hell."

"Oh..." He sunk. "Yeh, sure, totally."

"Got tomorrow, Tyson'll be gone for school and Max said he was going to his dad's shop for the day." Ray pitched.

That worked. The kitchen seeming to light up. "Really!?"

"Yeah, It'll just be us and Grandpa, but he's got his kendo class to teach."

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner!? We have to plan! What do we do!?" He bounced. Surprise day with Ray!? For real!? Oh boy oh boy oh boy!

"Didn't cross my mind?" Ray shrugged, "And I don't know, play it by ear?"

Kai grabbed him by the wrist and tried to drag him. "Then what are you standing there for!? The faster we go to bed, the sooner we wake up!"

"Okay." Ray chuckled as he followed him back out into the living room, the other two back to wrestling on the floor with their pillows, the fort knocked down from their rough housing.

"Well, put them to bed." He directed at Kai, standing back to let him have at it.

Kai flashed him a smile as if he'd just given him a rose before stepping forward and yanking the pillow off Tyson as he raised it in preparation to smack Max with it.

"Bed. Now."

"B-but it's not even midnight!" Tyson pouted.

Kai tilted his head. "Oh I'm sorry, does it look like I give a shit?"

"W-well... No..." Tyson answered a bit dumbly.

"C'mon, I'll race you!" Max distracted as he bolted up, tagging Tyson on the shoulder as he rushed past him to the bathroom.

As the kids ran off, Kai spun back to Ray looking incredibly proud of himself.

Chewing on his bottom lip, Ray gave him a grin back. "Still got it."

Kai's coy smile came back. This time feeling like he'd been given a 100 red roses.

"Oh, was nothing..." He brushed off with a pink hue on his face.

Ray chuckled, peeling himself off the wall he'd gone to leaning against. "Well then, help me clean this up and get their beds set up."

Kai skipped to work, closing the pizza box holding his share that he hadn't touched and gathering plates.

Working around him to put the cushions to the couch back just before the other two came out of the bathroom, they had the living room fixed and neatly put back together before going off to the dojo and spreading out their futons just in time as Tyson came sliding in on his socks along the floor before diving onto his bed.

"Oooooh Mister Sandmaaaan! Bring me a dream! Bumbumbumbum! Make him the cutest that I've ever seeennnn!" He sang as he bat his lashes.

"Give him two lips like roses and clover. Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over" Max sang along with him as he twirled his way into the room, his night cap about falling off his head as he did so.

"Mr. Sandman, I'm so alone. Don't have nobody to call my own. So, please turn on your magic beam. Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream." Ray sang next, smoothing out his sheets on his bed before crawling under them as he rocked his head back and forth, humming the tune.

Kai looked around, bewildered. The hell was that song? He shrugged, sliding under his own blankets next to Ray's bed and stared.

...Maybe the sand guy would direct him his way.


	28. The Wheels on the Bus

**Wooo, on time today! Well, a day early. Tomorrow is my anniversary so posting a day ahead, and yes I'm not joking. Been counting down to when I could get this one for ya'll so here we are!  
**

 **This one is a bit shorter than the last few chapters, think it's actually the shortest one we have for this season.**

 **This takes place right at the end of Episode 8 when they're all on the bus to the island. There's a very important screenshot of the two of them that we took the inspiration from, where Ray is leaning a bit close to Kai and his hand appears to be on his leg. So, we went with that.**

 **As always, thank you for the reviews. Hope ya'll are staying sane in this madness that is going on. Take care of yourselves, and each other by following the guidelines being laid out by your governments to keep yourselves and those around you safe.**

 **We'll see you all on the 15th! Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Season 2, Episode 8-9.**

The wheels on the bus went round and round relentlessly. The engine revving along the road being somehow more annoying than the chatter among the kids and female. How far away was this stadium exactly?

He was glad he fought his urge to take himself to the back of the bus like he usually did. Ray had pat the seat next to him once he'd sat down, probably to make sure Kenny didn't sit with him and bore him to death. Either way, he'd take what he could get. It was just a shame he couldn't think of a single thing to talk about, and instead just gave up and did his usual 'my eyes are closed, therefore I'm not here' routine.

Suddenly, it seemed silence fell. The kids going quiet and just the sound of the engine buzzing in his ears. Ah. There it was. Too good to be true. Snoring.

Trust him to take a nap just before a... Big... Tournament...

The engine suddenly sounded like a lullaby as his whole body felt heavy and his head began to melt. Watching the other heads bob up and down in front of them, Ray's own eyes were starting to droop on him too. Something in the pit of his gut starting to bubble some as if he was fixing to burst with laughter, but he wasn't even sure what was so funny, as a peculiar scent began to fill the inside of the bus that seemed to come from nowhere and he couldn't pin point where it had come from at all.

As the smell filled the air, the other's passing out in front of him his eyes closed before snapping open again, his head rocking back and forth on his shoulders as the funny sensation continued to bubble up in his belly without rhyme or reason. Just glad he'd been able to contain the fit he could feel trying to break free, though lost the battle with trying to stay upright in his chair as his head began to tingle.

His body leaned slightly towards Kai's, feeling as though he was about to topple out of his seat he grabbed onto the top of his thigh to keep from falling on the floor. Hardly recognizing where exactly his hand had landed, his chest heaving as he kept biting down the laughter as his cheeks warmed.

Since when had it become such a task in just staying in his own chair? At least Kai didn't seem to mind, that was good. Maybe. He couldn't tell since his eyes had been closed.

Kai's bleary eyes slowly cracked open as the weight and tingle went through his thigh. Oooh. It was Ray. That was weird.

"Whatcha doin?" His voice droned out.

"Trying not to fall." Ray giggled, his lead-filled head lulling back without much control where it smacked into Kai's collarbone and shoulder as his neck craned back to look at him as a sloppy smile came across his lips and both his fangs went on display.

"Whattaya doin?" He slurred with pink tinged cheeks and half lidded eyes.

"Catchin' ya..." He droned back, feeling Ray's head plant on him and the hand push harder against his thigh. He could feel the warmth from his hand through his pants. Ooooh. Must be really warm. Skin looked soft too...

His heavy hand travelled down and ran a fingertip over his wrist. Ray sucked in a breath through his teeth, electric sparks running through his wrist as his skin pricked and his fingers twitched slightly from being touched.

That felt nice. But why was Kai touching him? Who cared, he was comfortable against his bony shoulder and chest.

"That tickles." He giggled quietly.

"Sorrrryy..." He mumbled as he put his whole hand on it and stroked. "Better?"

"Mhmm." Ray hummed back quietly, unable to move any and another soft giggle left his throat as he nuzzled into Kai's neck. "So warm." He purred.

Kai's mouth stretched in to a wobbly grin as his neck tingled. "That tickles too but in a nice way..."

"Didn't know you were ticklish." Ray grinned back as he forced his head back onto Kai's shoulder and met his eyes again, though a yawn tore through before he could say anything more.

Somewhere in the back of his mind alarm bells were going off, something wasn't right but he couldn't put a finger on what it was exactly. He wasn't tired a few minutes before, wasn't overcome with a bout of butterflies in his belly earlier. But the alarms bells for practically laying on top of Kai on a bus with their teammates barely a foot away from them weren't even going off, that was the only thing he wasn't really questioning at the moment because it felt too good not to be laying on Kai since he was tired now and the butterflies in his belly kept fluttering faster and faster.

Trying to stay awake, just to revel in the closeness and warmth, he focused best he could on the pale hand and fingers gently caressing his own hand, the soft breaths on his face, and the firm chest he found himself pressed up against. His fingers gripped the fabric of Kai's pants, fighting with keeping his eyes open as they tried to close on him again and getting his brain to work on something to say but couldn't while he stared into Kai's own slowly falling and opening eyes back.

"Didn't know you felt so nice..." Kai slurred a little as his other hand came around, making him turn a little to brush through his floppy bangs.

"You've slept on me before." Ray pouted a little, "You're too bony now though, need to eat more."

"Am not!" He protested weakly, "I- you seen the size of my pants?"

Ray's eyes went down, another giggle coming out. "And look how tiny your waist is." He touched the soft fabric if Kai's shirt, gently pressing his fingertips into his stomach as his breath hitched in his throat. It was so soft, so firm, and with it being skin tight it wasn't like it left much to the imagination on what was hidden underneath.

"S'not..." Kai pouted, simultaneously sliding down his seat a little to give Ray more space to roam.

"Are too." Ray argued pointlessly with a drawl to his words, his fingertips getting a mind of their own as they traveled all over Kai's stomach. "I like you no matter what though."

The pout turned in to his bottom lip sticking out more, bleary wide eyes staring. "You do?"

Ray nestled into him more, pressing as close as he could get as his eyes closed again and his hand came to stop over Kai's chest, just under where his own chin was.

"I love you." He whispered out in a breathy sigh, like he was a balloon that had just deflated over the top of him.

Kai shifted under the awkward position to get his arms around him. Needing a few moments for that to sink in. He felt funny... And it wasn't clear if it was a good or bad thing. His hand came down again to tilt Ray's head up, fighting to keep his own eyes open as Ray's barely cracked back open from being moved around.

"I love you too."

Ray's bleary eyes sparkled; his heart slamming harder in his chest it blocked out any other sound in his ears as he focused on the eyes bearing down into his.

"Should do something about that." He tried to get leverage to push himself up against him, though everything still felt heavy and he barely moved an inch as his arms trembled with the strain.

Kai rolled his tired eyes. "Exactly. So don't go out with _her_ again. I know you better than she does..." He ended up whining.

Ray blinked a little, "Her who?"

Kai gripped him harder, "Mariah..." He growled.

Ray blinked again; he hadn't thought about her since he arrived in Japan. He hadn't had time to think about her or the others he left back in the village. Did he even actually ever go out with her either? Not that he could remember.

"Sooooo, then _do_ something about it." He challenged in a slight slur as he tried to lean up against him again to get closer to no avail.

Kai blinked, black smoke coming out his currently out of order brain. His king had given him an order.

"Okay..." He put a hand on each side of Ray's face and leaned in to put them together, brushing his lips gently on his.

Ray pressed in best he could, a happy sort of noise coming from his throat as his eyes slipped closed and his numb fingers pawed at Kai's chest. Kai let out his own content groan as everything got warm. His closed eyes tried to keep him awake as he pulled him closer, planting a few more tender kisses against him.

"And you said I felt nice." Ray sighed out between their lips, unable to do anything but lay against Kai's chest like a limp noodle.

He felt high, well higher than what he previously was feeling when he had those butterflies in his gut. Now they felt on fire, fighting to escape his belly as his heart skipped a few beats.

"You do..." Kai groaned back in between a few more compulsive kisses. Now he'd started he couldn't stop.

A quiet purr slipped out as it felt like he was drowning, every kiss taking more and more air out of his lungs. The world spun even with him sitting as still as possible and his limbs numb and heavy, the only thing his brain was registering were the soft lips touching his every so often and trying reciprocate with his own.

It was too much and not enough, he didn't want it to stop but wasn't sure how much longer he'd actually be able to stay awake either. There were thousands of things he wanted to say, to tell him, instead he continued to drown in the sensations rushing over him and melted into it all with a breathier moan.

This was the best thing to ever happen to him, the dense fog in his brain unable to even comprehend how it started out or why it did but all he did know was that he didn't really give a damn.

"Let's go to... Paris... And I'll... Make you happy..." Kai muttered out sleepily in between kisses, his head a dark fog.

"I'll go... Anywhere with you." Was the raspy, breathless response, wishing he could hold him back but couldn't get his arms to move any. "And we'll have 20 babies."

"Mmm... So many fuzzballs..." He let out dreamily.

Ray's brows knitted together, "Fuzzballs?"

Kai used the last of his energy to kiss him wherever he could. Little Neko babies, and all he could envision in his dreamy state was actual kittens.

"Hmmmmmmmmmm kitten army..."

Ray giggled amongst the kissing, happily taking it and purring harder as his lips twitched in a smile before his head dipped down and broke the connection. His forehead flopping under Kai's chin and against his chest. He couldn't move even if he wanted to now, his mouth tingling where he could still slightly smell and taste Kai on his wet lips.

"With a daddy like you, they'd rule the world." He sighed, his shoulders rising high with a deep breath as he sucked in the stolen air from his lungs before deflating like a balloon against him again.

Kai's head flopped down, face as stubborn as he was to try and plant a few more against his head before the fight was lost.

He could hear the meowing now...

* * *

The first thing that registered in his dopey and sleepy haze were the voices, unfamiliar ones that were barking harsh, quiet, orders and the shuffling of feet. Then came a whimper, his own brows twitching as his brain tried to pinpoint who was hurt at the moment and his eyes trying to fight their way open to check on them though couldn't.

That didn't feel right, none of this really did, but he wasn't even sure what wasn't right; again. All he could feel was numb, a swooshing sound like his head was stuck under water at a beach with the blurred out voices in the background, and warmth. Oh he was so warm and it felt amazing, and there in that warmth he felt safe, content, and happy.

Then another whimper flitted through his ears; it was Kenny.

Forcing his eyes to finally crack open, his vision blurry and splotched with white flickering lights for a minute, his head rolled slightly on his shoulders as the world came back into focus and he pushed himself off the warm surface he had found himself against.

Amongst the white flickering lights, there were white fuzzy silhouettes picking up multicolored fuzzy blotches of something. The whispering getting more commanding as the swooshing in his ears got louder with the movement of his head. The feeling like something was wrong intensifying as he couldn't get one of his heightened senses to properly work on him.

"K… Kai…" His voice was dry, hoarse even, as it came out in its own whisper.

He could still smell Kai, the others, and other scents he didn't recognize and the more times he blinked to try and get the lights and fuzzies to go away from his vision, the more and more the picture was starting to come into view for him and like a freight train it rammed into him.

They were all on a bus to head towards a tournament, they should have been there by now but they were stopped at the docks. Three men in white lab coats were there, two manhandling Kenny's limp and lifeless body to get him out of the seat while a third stood at the front by the doors telling the other two to hurry up.

Where were they taking Kenny? Who were these people? And why did he feel like he got hit by a bus and couldn't remember anything?!

Putting his hand down against Kai's chest, he tried to push himself up to stand to stop the unfamiliar men. His legs threatening to give out on him as they shook and wobbled, tripping over his own two feet without even having taken a step as his knees knocked into Kai's and he found himself more trapped between the back of the seats in front of him and Kai's legs that were sprawled out and in his way.

"L… Leave him a-alone!"

"Got a live one!" The man at the front of the bus by the doors hollered.

One of the men that had a hold of Kenny's limp and jelly-like body let him go, leaving the other to fumble with it in his arms, as he lunged at Ray who barely had time to blink or move quick enough to stop the hand coming out to grab at him.

"Get away!" He yelled as the man's hand clamped over his arm and squeezed, Ray's free hand coming out across his face with his claws out as he swiped almost blindly at the man with a feral sounding hiss.

The man's grip on Ray's arm released as he stumbled back in the aisle between the row of seats, his face stinging and his jaw feeling bruised as Kai's fist had come up from under him out of nowhere and landed perfectly on his bottom jaw where his teeth clacked together with a hot jolt of pain shooting down the back of his neck.

The boy wasn't even fully awake compared to the other one, but somewhere in the deep sleep he had heard Ray yelling and acted out on reflux it seemed.

"I need back up!"

The man by the door scrambled onto the bus more, uncapping a syringe with his teeth as he pushed around the other that was holding his bruising and bleeding face.

Ray's head had fallen back against the window of the bus, his eyes rapidly opening and closing on him again as he tried harder to focus because the alarm bells were screaming this time. They were in danger, he had to do something, but what could he really do now that he was pinned with no way out?

His arms flailed aimlessly in an attempt to keep the strangers away from him as he continued to hiss and growl, yet that didn't deter the man as he fought around the swinging hands and grabbed hold tightly before quickly shoving the needle into Ray's skin and injecting him with whatever was inside the syringe.

Having to let Ray's arm go as Kai's fists came back out in attack mode at the sound of Ray hissing and then whimpering from being injected, the man snatched out another syringe and uncapped it like the last. The man that had been injured earlier coming up behind Kai's seat and pinning his shoulders back, Ray's body slumping down to the floor between the seats as his eyes finally shut again. The second needle was injected into Kai's arm, the flailing and grunting dying down to quiet breaths once more before his shoulders were released.

"Alright, now hurry up before they wake up again."

"Yes sir…"

* * *

Amongst the cloudy fog and cold sensations pricking his bare skin, Kai's body curled in tighter into itself subconsciously to keep his heat. This wasn't at all how he felt earlier, nor did he have this nagging stinging feeling in his arm as if he was being stung by a bee repeatedly but couldn't do anything about it as he started to slightly shiver.

Why was it so cold all of a sudden, and why not only did his arm hurt but his fingers hurt too? Did he punch a wall again? Ray would be upset if he did that, so hopefully that wasn't it. Speaking of Ray, where was he? Where were the others?

Reaching out in the darkness he tried to find someone, his heavy hand slapping the cold concrete for a minute as his eyes cracked slightly open only to be met with more darkness though that didn't stop his hand from searching and his fingers stretching out through the darkness in search of another body.

Finally his fingertips brushed something soft, and silky. "Ray?" He breathed out in a quiet whisper.

"Hn?" Came the mumbled, sleepy, reply as Ray shifted to get the fingers brushing against his hair a bit more into the mess at the back of his head.

Following the voice like a siren sound, his heavy body shifted with every ounce of effort closer towards it.

"You okay?"

"I got bit..." Ray whined, his head feeling heavier than ever before as his ears perked at the shuffling behind him.

Oh good, his personal heater was coming back to save the day. It felt like he had been thrown into a freezer and left to die, though wasn't even sure why or what was going on again. As long as Kai was there, and he could smell and hear the others breathing again, so all were accounted for, which was a relief.

Kai continued to slowly inch his way to him like a slug. "By what?"

"Dunno. Somethin' bit my arm, but I think I killed it." He mumbled and rolled halfway onto his side, getting his eyes open some.

Why was it like someone had glued his lids shut today, the hell did Grandpa feed them before they left?

"You okay?"

"Oh, it bit me too... Glad you killed it. The asshole..." He slurred before letting out a whine as his shuffling was taking too long and getting nowhere, "No, not okay... C'mere I'm cooolllld..."

Ray scooched best he could until his back was pressed into something, it felt like Kai. It was hard and bony, then again he could have rolled completely on his back onto the floor.

No. Wasn't the floor, was too warm to be the floor. How was he warm and cold at the same time? Kai was weird.

"I don't think I can do much in keeping you warm. You're supposed to be the space heater."

Kai let out a breath into what he assumed was the back of his neck. "Mmmmm there ya are..." He droned, lifting his lead filled arm to drape over him. "Riiiiight where ya should be."

Ray giggled like a school girl, his shoulder trying to shrink up into his chin as Kai's breath tickled his neck. "Nooo, don't do that, that tickles too much."

"But I'll die if I don't..." His foggy brain informed him matter of factly.

"No. No you can't. You can't leave me, ever." Finding some kind of strength he rolled over, his forehead knocking against Kai's as he did but that didn't matter as he put his arms around him and his eyes watered.

"Don't l-leave me ag-again." He sobbed.

Kai threw up a lazy hand and shoved it where he thought his mouth might be. "Shhhhhhhh. S'ok. Still breathing."

"But you're cold." Ray said with a gasp as Kai's clammy and cold hand came over and covered his nose. Was like sticking an ice cube up his nostril.

"And now I can't breathe..."

Kai panicked, his eyes trying to open. "Hang on... I know CPR! Saw it on TV." He told him as he flung himself over him and flopped his face onto him.

The moment he made contact, it registered somewhere in his nonfunctioning brain that he was breathing. And that this felt familiar, and good. He relaxed and felt himself melt into him, resuming where they left off the last time and planting his lips slowly and gently on his.

"I love you and I hate it..." He whined.

Ray's eyes snapped open, the glue that was holding them together breaking. His body wanting to do what Kai's had done and melt, but his words caught him off guard.

"That's a weird thing to say..."

Kai got himself in the position he liked the most. On his chest. "But we can't do nothin' about it and it suuuucks..."

"Why not?" Ray whined; he missed those soft lips pressing into his.

"I dunno!" He whined defensively, "You gonna have to leave again. People keep trying to steal our stuff. I want to go back to sleeping in hotels with you. That was better..."

"Should have ran away... Stupid Dickenson..." Ray muttered angrily with a low growl, "Stupid Saint Shields... But why do you hate loving me? I love you, but I don't hate it."

Kai let out a pitiful sound. He was too sleepy to have to think. "Because it hurts..." He whined, "And its uncomfortable and embarrassing."

"So's your bony body, but you don't see me complaining." Ray said dryly through a yawn, his hand flopping on Kai's back in an attempt to stroke his hair.

Kai growled, letting his heavy head slump back onto his chest. "I did not lose that much weight..." He mumbled.

"Lost enough." Ray scoffed back, "Do you really though?"

Kai's head peeled off to look up, his nose smooshing into Ray's chin. "Do I what?"

"Love me?" Ray whined. As tired as he was, he wanted an answer before he clocked back out.

Kai slid like a slug, using his feet to slide himself up while his arms remained limp. "Yesssssss. Geez, you never listen to me." He groaned, "And you make me punch walls and do weird stuff. Like laugh. You're a god damn sorcerer..."

Rays bottom lip stuck out, "Like you ever listen to me." He pouted, his fingers scratching to try and grip Kai's shirt. "And you give me headaches, and make me want to hate you because you were _such_ an asshole. But you're really not."

Kai's body continued to wiggle on top of him weakly. "Only because of you..."

Ray's lips twitched, "I want to stay because of you, I'm going to stay. I don't care what I have to do, but I don't want to leave you again." He choked.

"So let's just fuckin' run! What are they gonna do? Really? We'll figure it out somehow." Kai protested, wriggling harder.

"I can't move."

"I meant after a nap. Duh." He patronized.

"What about the kids and the bad guys? We can't just run off; we'd be bad parents." Ray protested back in the same tired whine.

"Urggghhhhhh I don't _care_!" Kai snapped irritably before backtracking instantly, "Nah, I do... But if it means I can keep you..." He let out as his eyes watered.

"I wanna keep you too." Ray's voice cracked back, finding strength to finally move his hands to Kai's cheeks and moved it to where he could look him in the face. Through his bleary vision he found himself welling up again, it was a terrible chore just to stay awake this long but he was fighting it best he could.

"I'll get you a new ring, and babies, and I won't leave you again. Okay? Just promise me you don't let me go either."

Kai's face barely hovered over Ray's. Gravity took over and the drops from his eyes dripped onto Ray's face. "I promise if you do. I just want to forget everything and be happy. I want all those things. I want to feel good again instead of sad all the time and I need you to do that..."

"I promise." It came out in a breath, using everything he had to lift his head up to press their lips together again. A soft content sigh escaping him.

A small noise left Kai's throat as his heavy head pushed back against it. This was exactly what he was talking about. He made him feel like nothing could touch him.

While the two continued to pass out, their mouths slipping apart as Ray's head fell back to the ground and the drugs took back over, the guards that had them placed there sat in front of their monitors with tears in the corners of their eyes. That was the sweetest thing any grown man had ever seen. Such a shame they had to kidnap them and shove them all on an abandoned island in the middle of nowhere all to steal their bit-beasts.

The burlier suited man lifted his tattooed hand to his lips and took a sip of steaming hot black coffee as he sniffed. "I wasn't much older than them when I met Cassy..." He mused to his injured colleague.

The other nodded, "Been what, 10 years now?" He asked, checking the claw marks on his face with the back of a dirty spoon. "You going to have 20 kids too?" He chuckled.

He let out a wobbly smile. "Eleven this November... And hell no. One is enough." He said firmly before he snorted and cracked up, "They have no idea do they? Ah, to be young..."

The other laughed back, "Well the ones a Hiwatari, they'd be able to afford forty if they want." He snorted.

The big one shook his head, his face paling. "It is not worth it..."

"They'll learn." He snorted back, "Should move them, that way they don't wake up like that in front of their buddies. But I'm not touchin' that one with the long hair."

The other chuckled, "I'll take that one. You take Fists of Fury." He compromised.


	29. The Island from Hell

**Welcome back guys!**

 **As promised before, we're gonna start diving into the heavier topics now. Also for this chapter we kind of took a different route with it. We know in the show they were all rescued off the island at the end of the day but we went ahead and made it where they had to suffer a night there. Either way we hope you enjoy it nonetheless, and hopefully I got these numbered right.**

 **Like always, we wanna thank everyone for following and reviewing.**

 **Think that's it, so enjoy! Take care of yourselves, stay sane, and we'll see you on the first!**

* * *

 **Season 2, Episode 11.**

Tired, sore, and beyond words at the moment, the group finally found each other again. The distress signal had been sent and all that was left to do was wait for morning before they were rescued off this godforsaken island. Which meant they were having to rough it out for the night that was quickly approaching them as the sun started to set over the horizon, at least they were all together now before it got dark which was a relief to all of them.

"Ow! That hurt!" Tyson screamed as Hilary put a cloth to his leg that had started to swell and redden, his tumble off the side of the faulty cliffside coming back to bite him in the ass.

"Well if you just hold still!" Hilary snapped back at him, putting more pressure down on his leg.

"Guys!" Tyson whined back at Max and Ray standing over him, both with smirks on their faces. "Help me, get her off." He pleaded.

"No can do." Max grinned, "As they say, no pain no gain."

"That's right, and it's better you get that taken care of before we find a place to camp for the night." Ray added before he took a look around them.

It was opened spaced with little to no cover, the waterfall was right there which would cause more of a chill with the night air once the sun completely set. They were set for fresh water, but lacked a decent enough shelter and food.

"And by the looks of it, we'll need to move somewhere else for that." He continued with a small frown on his face.

"I agree, we don't have adequate shelter here or any food. The waterfall can provide us with fresh water, but if we camp too close we could get chilled during the night. Our best chance for survival, for the night, is to find some place nearby with a bit more cover." Kenny piped in, his laptop clutched to his chest and closed now that the battery had died out on it.

Ray nodded back, took the words right out of his mouth.

"Why don't we just, I don't know, stay at the lighthouse? I'm sure we can go a night without food." Hilary suggested in a snooty tone.

Tyson looked ready to throw her off the side of the cliff, "Go a night without food?! Are you crazy? We'll starve and none of us have eaten since this morning!"

"Oh please, you'll survive one night Tyson!" Hilary bit back.

Kai rolled his eyes. He could definitely go without food. Tyson could use a night without food. But he didn't want to verbally agree with her or have to listen to him bellyache all night. Plus, shelter was still an issue. And they were going to lose daylight at this rate. So, he started walking.

Just as Hilary's mouth opened to verbally abuse Tyson again, it snapped shut as Kai swept past them.

"K-Kai, where are you going?!" She asked, her snooty tone quickly leaving as she bat her lashes as he went by.

Kai kept his mouth shut. If he didn't engage with it, perhaps the female would learn to leave him alone.

Hilary pouted, her bottom lip sticking out as far as she could make it go at the dismissal.

"Kai, where are you going?" Ray called to him as he just kept walking.

Kai huffed and turned, putting a hand on his hip. "Well we're not going to be able to set up camp with no sunlight are we? Let's go already!" He snapped.

Ray mimicked him, hands going to his own hips. He knew that, but they still didn't have a clue on where to go but the fight in him quickly dissolved. They were all too tired, especially him after having had to watch over Tyson and Max on his own the past several hours they'd been on the island.

"Alright." He sighed back, looking down to Tyson who still looked ready to throw Hilary off the side of a cliff.

"Can you stand?"

"No." Tyson whined back in a fake cry.

Ray didn't believe it for a second but got down to let him climb on his back, hooking his arms around Tyson's legs once he was settled.

"Ow! That hurt, man!"

"Sorry..." Ray muttered and loosened his grip, maybe Tyson's leg was really injured good. The sooner they got off this island the better.

Kai cocked a pissy brow and turned his nose up, going back to his rightful role as leader. Now the fussing over the Shrimp was done, maybe they could find somewhere to sleep.

"Why don't we just find somewhere near here, we'll at least have water for the night if we can't find any food." Max suggested as he trailed after the others in the back beside Kenny.

"Don't even joke like that Max, we have to find food!" Tyson groaned back at him.

Kai let out a growl. "Which is exactly why we're heading this way!" He snapped over his shoulder.

"Geesh, what crawled up his butt?" Tyson asked quietly.

"It's been a long day Tyson; nobody is happy right now." Ray chided, feet carrying the two of them after Kai through the low brush that encompassed the waterfall and small lake.

"Yeah, but you don't see the rest of us yelling." Tyson quipped back at him.

Ray rolled his eyes, wasn't he just yelling at Hilary a second ago?

"Probably because he's tired of listening to you, who is a big baby who is holding everyone up!" Hilary fired at him, tempted to smack his 'severely' injured leg.

Tyson puffed his cheeks out at her, shifting on Ray's back as his mouth opened with a comeback.

"If you start yelling at each other in my ear, I'm dropping you on your ass." Ray warned quickly, Tyson closing his mouth just as fast. He was done, with all of them, they were all going to be shoved off the cliff at this point.

Getting a little ways from the waterfall, where there was better cover from the spray and cold water and winds for the night, Ray parked Tyson down next to a broken off tree trunk.

"There, now you two can bicker to your heart's content, the rest of us will look for wood and food though."

Kai was already heading in to the trees. Hilary bounced after him in a flash, Tyson could yell at himself. Ray went in the opposite direction with Max, leaving Kenny to sit with Tyson and keep him company till the others got back as he checked on his leg again.

"So, Kai." Hilary started as she bounced next to him, "I just wanted to thank you, you know, for saving me back there when those rocks fell on us."

Kai snapped his head and looked around. When she get there? Where the hell did the others go!?

"Mmhmm." He replied before walking faster. Urgh, Ray was such a dick. Probably saw a juicy looking bird...

"Is there anything you need me to do? Just say the word." Hilary stopped and snapped to attention, hand coming up to her forehead like she was in the military.

Kai stopped and looked back at her, cogs clearly turning. "Yeh. Go away." He answered plainly before walking again.

Hilary's smile and love stricken face fell in an instant, her face quickly turning red as her fists clenched at her sides; steam practically coming out of her ears.

" _Excuse_ you?! That's no way to talk to me, I'm just trying to help!" She screamed at him, stomping after him instead of bouncing beside him.

"I know it's been a long day, we're all exhausted, but that doesn't give you the right to be such a jerk!"

Kai let out an exhausted sigh. "Yes. It has." He said as he looked her up and down. "You look as if you've never so much as slept in a tent, let alone had to rough it. Why don't you leave it to me and go rest." He replied just as flatly.

"Well..." Hilary stuttered back. He was right, but that didn't mean she couldn't be helpful somehow.

"I'm just trying to help carry the weight, so I can help carry stuff back as you collect, right?" She pitched in a hopeful attempt to stay with him.

Kai sighed again. God, he hated these people. "Fine."

"There, that wasn't so hard now was it?" Hilary grinned at him cheekily, ready to carry back anything he needed her to.

Until he passed her a stick with a caterpillar crawling on it, which she threw away while screaming and ran back to the camp site as fast as she could, kicking up a dust cloud that trailed after her.

At the blood curdling scream that scared half the island, Max and Ray stopped from gathering the wood for the fire and rushed back to the camp site to make sure nobody was dying on them.

Coming into the small clearing where they'd left Tyson and Kenny, Hilary was also there with her knees curled up to her chest and hugging her legs as she rocked back and forth.

"What happened?" Ray asked as he dropped his pile of sticks to the ground.

"Dunno, she just came running back from going off with Kai screaming and then... That." Tyson said as he gestured out towards her.

Well, that explained it a little. "So, you left Kai out there by himself?" Ray snapped his attention back to her. Not that he didn't think Kai could go it alone, he'd probably prefer it that way to start with, but if they worked in groups of two then they'd collect more quicker.

"So many legs..." The distressed maiden muttered as she rocked.

The others just gave her a questioning look, Ray sighing loudly in hopes it'd clear his head before he really did snap.

"Alright, well just stay here and I'll be back, hopefully with some food and something to start that fire with." He said, turning his attention back to Max and Tyson before he took off.

"Get those leaves and smaller pieces off those sticks and branches, we want them dry before trying to light." He instructed, getting some nods back.

"RAY NO!" Hilary shouted as she threw her hand out, "There are beasts out there! Hideous beasts! Including that BLUE HAIRED JERK!"

Ray's foot that had lifted to take him down the path Hilary had come from came back to the ground, blinking down at her for a minute as he fought a smile.

"What're you talking about, Hilary? And Kai's not that bad, it's just been a long day." He stressed again, hoping at some point it'd sink into all their heads.

Her big brown eyes watered as her lip wobbled. "He threw a bug at me!" She strained in a high pitch.

"PAH!" Tyson belted out in a laugh, slapping his knee.

Ray arched a brow, not sure if he could really believe her or not at the moment. "Okay, well... I'll go talk to him about it then." He hoped that'd suffice, get her to calm down at least.

"WAIT!" She yelled again, eyes drying in an instant and patting the space next to her.

Ray hesitated, they were burning day light, though in an attempt to keep her calm he sat down beside her. Hoping she'd be quick with this.

"So..." She said shyly as she twirled a strand of hair round her finger, "Is he like, the 'treat 'em mean, keep 'em keen' kinda guy?"

"What?" Was all Ray could answer to that with a dumbfound look on his face. What the hell was she going on about now?

Hilary shifted in her space. "Kai..." She said quietly, blushing a little. "I mean, you must know his ex-girlfriends _riiiiiight_?" She pried oh so subtly.

The dumbfound look changed quickly, though bit the inside of his cheek before he flat out laughed in her face.

"Actually..." He cleared his throat once he knew his face wouldn't betray him, shifting closer to get in her ear as she leaned closer in anticipation.

"I don't." He whispered, quickly pulling back and getting to his feet. "Anyways, better go check on him before he gets himself lost." He dusted off his shirt and pants.

"Good luck though." He gave a little wave, getting far enough away before he let out the rib shaking laugh he'd been holding back as tears pooled in the corner of his eyes.

That was the best thing he'd heard all day!

Kai flung another decent sized piece of firewood on to the pile, wiping yet more moss on his brow. How had this happened again?

Laughing the whole way, unable to contain it any as his sides began to cramp, through the small film of tears Ray finally caught sight of two-toned hair coming into view.

Seemed like Kai was really trying hard to get as far away from them all as possible, or just Hilary, either way, it had taken a good while since leaving the site to find him; only good thing was Kai went in one straight line.

Ray's insides scrunched at the thought, belting out another laugh at himself. That poor girl was going to be crushed so badly once she learned the truth.

Kai tensed at the sound of laughing. Oh god. No. Not merriment. He let out a huge sigh and straightened his now aching back, slowly turning to face the hyena.

"H-how far were you." Ray tried to talk, his whole body shaking as he fought to hold it all in once he got close enough he wouldn't need to yell at him through the forest.

"Oh, god... One second." He held up a finger, holding his side with one hand while wiping the still freefalling tears from his cheeks.

"What's funny?" Kai snapped, not in the mood for anyone's shit.

" _HILARY!_ " Ray's voice strained, "She-she thinks- oh my god my side hurts!"

Kai rolled his eyes. "Oh what!? Thinks I attacked her!? Handed her a stick with a caterpillar on it and she ran for the hills! Some survivor! Hence why I tried to send her back and not waste time!" He ranted.

"And what are you doing here!? You manage to get anything done or is it just me working!? Better not be a dead bird waiting either!"

By some miracle the laughter cut off quickly at the mention of the bird, Ray's wet eyes snapping to Kai and narrowing.

"Oh har har. No, Max wouldn't let me catch it." He bit at him, "And we collected fire wood, heard Hilary screaming like she was dying so went to check on her." He informed their proud leader, "But yes, she did say you threw a bug at her."

Kai rubbed his face hard, smudging his paint even more and smearing more green. "For the love of... I handed her a damn stick!"

Ray just shrugged his shoulders at him, "It's what she said. Anyways, came to help since I left Max with the others and be quicker having an extra pair of hands."

"Oh gee, _thanks_!" He bit sarcastically, turning back to his hoard of stuff he'd gathered. By himself.

"You're welcome, crabby ass." Ray just smirked, going a little ways from him as some moss caught his eye and prayed it was dry enough to use.

"So, what'd she do that pissed you off so badly?" He asked as he collected the moss and a few more twigs before catching sight of some fruit hanging above his head in the tree he stood under.

"Found dinner." He announced, pocketing the moss and dropping the sticks as he started to climb the tree.

"What you all do! Exist! And for the love of god Ray, GET OFF THE TREE!"

"I'm already halfway up, come here so I can drop these down to you without getting them dirty." He yelled back down at him, hoisting himself up on a branch.

"IF YOU FALL I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KILL YOU!" He yelled even angrier.

"Then come here!" Ray snapped as he shimmied his way across the branch, reaching out for the fruit.

Kai ran over holding his hands up for Ray rather than the fruit. He could barely watch, scrunching one eye shut and bracing himself.

"Look out below!" Ray called in a chirpier tone, dropping the fruit down and watching a few of them bounce off the top of Kai's head.

" _SONOFA-!_ " He yelled again as he rubbed his head, feeling the rage bubble. He was done. Fuck Ray as well!

"FINE! Break your ankle again! See if I care!" He turned on his heel and stomped back to his own pile of stuff he'd managed to find.

He'd drop this off and then skulk off somewhere far away from all of them. Hell, maybe he'd jump straight to that. They could _starve_!

"Wait... What?" Why was he asking that so much tonight, and why did Kai leave?!

"You're supposed to catch these, now they're dirty and gross." He whined at him, standing up and going to jump for the next branch above him that had more.

Kai ignored him. Mowgli could carry his own fuckin' fruit...

"Oh shit!" Ray gasped as his hand slipped on the branch above him, legs kicking as he held on with the one.

A blue blur arrived under him. "You total _MORON_! I TOLD YOU!" His voice belted out in a voice that outdid Hilary's as his feet didn't know what to do with themselves.

Ray smirked down at him, hoisting himself up perfectly fine. "Aw, you do care." He grinned at him as he swung his legs off the side, "Now, pick those up so we can at least have something to eat tonight. I'll be down in a second."

Kai's eye twitched, plotting his slow and painful demise as he went to pick up the fruit. Shaking out some more of their dinner from the branches, Ray jumped down from the branch and landed with a thud on his feet beside Kai who was picking up what he dropped.

"Should we even worry about a shelter? It shouldn't be too cold tonight." He questioned as he picked up the long front end of his shirt and making a basket out of it to place the fruit in.

Kai turned, deadpan face and hurled a ball of fruit at his head. At the satisfying thud, he went back to work. "I'm good on the floor."

"Ow, what was that for?" Ray asked, unable to rub at his head unless he wanted to drop everything in his shirt.

"For being a dick." Kai answered as he dropped some more in to Ray's... Man dress.

"Pfft, you're always a dick but you don't see me throwing food at your head for it." Ray muttered back.

"Yeh you did! In the tree!" He fired back.

"Not on purpose, you were supposed to catch it!"

"I have two hands! How am I supposed to catch that many! And I know you! You did it on purpose!"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." He shrugged at him again, "Get your sticks and let's head back, we have plenty of firewood now."

Kai did as he was told. But grumbled about it the entire way. Getting back to the others was the easiest thing they'd done that day. Dropping their things down in separate piles, Ray having to swat at Tyson's hand as it reached out for the food.

"We have to divide it, sit back." He barked, watching as Tyson shrunk away from him.

Kai glared at everything in general, taking a handful and passing them out to the starving children.

Hilary fluttered her lashes as she crossed a leg and sat up straighter. "Thank you, Kai..." She said in the sweetest voice she could as he shoved it in her hand, ignoring her completely.

Ray's laughter started up again in a small giggle, passing Max his share and then Kenny his before getting the moss out of his pocket and piling the sticks up on top of each other.

"Need a rock..." He grumbled, getting up to go find one.

Kai grunted, storming off closer to the fall to find a selection. He returned a few minutes later, getting to work on making a spark to light it while Hilary watched in awe and ever growing lust.

He was perfection...

So manly...

So rugged...

His face smeared with dirt and moss like a real man.

Coming back to the group, dragging some big palm leaves behind him, Ray rolled his eyes at Kai trying to light the fire.

"Move, before you hurt yourself." He huffed, dropping their makeshift beds for the night and shooing Kai away from his spot near the pile of wood.

Kai near enough hissed at him, hitting the rock hard enough and with enough annoyance to get a decent spark.

Hilary's eyes sparkled at the little phoenix... Spark... "Oh Kai, you're the best." She gushed.

Ray chewed on the inside of his cheek, half wanting to agree with her but at this very moment... He couldn't.

"Okay fine, but that rock looks wet." He threw his hands up in defeat and went off to go get more palm leaves to drag them back.

"I'd like to see you try and start a fire under these conditions!" Hilary shot at his retreating back.

Ray glanced over his shoulder at her, wasn't her fault she was stupid and spoke before she tried to think.

"This? I grew up living like this. So yeah, I can." He informed before turning his back, missing the look on her face as it fell.

"Oh, shut up!" Kai spat, at both of them as finally the flame started to catch.

Not letting the yelling get to her, Hilary clapped her hands. "I knew you could do it!"

"What did I _just_ say?" He glared, picking himself up. He was disgusting from the day and the woods. And they were all one slightly too loud breath away from making his sanity snap go tribal on their asses.

"What? I was just..." Hilary shrunk back a little with that one.

Kai held his hand up, walking off.

"What is with him?!" Hilary questioned once Kai was gone, turning to Max and Tyson who had gone to eating their dinner quietly against the log.

"You keep shrieking in his ear?" Tyson offered around his mouthful of fruit, the juices running down his lower lip and chin.

"And you're trying too hard and he sees that as a major turn off." He added with a slight jealous bite in his tone.

Max just continued to chew quietly. Wasn't just that, but she was barking up the very wrong tree.

"I AM NOT!" She yelled, "Just being friendly and polite is all!"

"Whatever you say Hils." Tyson shrugged, not like he cared anyway. He totally, truly, one hundred percent, did. Not. Careeeee.

Even though he cared immensely...

"Just give him some time, he'll come around when he's ready. You've only known him less than a month." Max hoped to ease some of the tension that had been around them, though he wasn't about to get the girls hopes any.

"That's right, it took Kai months before he warmed up to any of us last year. The only one he was remotely easier on was Ray, but even they butt heads from time to time." Kenny added.

Hilary scrambled over to Ray, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling so their foreheads touched. "TELL ME THE SECRET!"

Ray just stared at her, a little mad at being grabbed so roughly and having to stop his braiding of their beds.

"I don't really have one for you."

Hilary shook him. "Oh, come on! You gotta have something! He won't so much as talk to me! I know he cares a little cause he saved my life!" She went off desperately, hearts popping round her head as she remembered her handsome hero's bravery to keep her safe.

She let go of Ray and clasped her hands together. "Ahhhhhhh!" She sighed, "My knight in shining armor!"

Ray choked on his spit, since when?! "Excuse me?" He asked in a slight growl, no way in hell was she even going to remotely think Kai was _her_ knight! Kai was his knight/king!

Hilary's brown eyes sparkled. "Did I not tell you the story!? Ohmygod he was amazing! So selfless and brave! And he smells _sogoodupclose_..." She added unintentionally as her knees weakened.

"No... I must have missed it." Ray answered through grit teeth, about snapping the palm leaf between his hands.

Hilary sat herself down next to him, still glowing. "Well, we were just walking. Minding our own business. Kai leading the way of course... When suddenly out of nowhere there's all these big rocks coming to squash us! I thought I was good as dead. I closed my eyes and my life flashed before my eyes... But then this big, strong forcefield came over me..." She reminisced as she hugged herself, "And a beautiful, manly voice said " _you okaaaay?_ " She mimicked.

Somewhere around when Hilary thought she was 'as good as dead' Ray pushed himself off the ground and walked away, sadly his hearing was too damn good and caught the rest of it anyways but that wasn't the point!

He should be proud, Kai had a chance to be rid of her for good and he didn't take it, but that wasn't the point either!

What even was the point though? What was he getting so worked up over? Kai was gay! She could bat her fake lashes and fawn over him till the end of time, wouldn't do her any good.

As Ray disappeared into the cover of night that had fallen around them, the glow from the fire keeping their little spot lit up enough, Tyson sat there with his arms crossed over his puffed out chest and growing green around his scales.

Oh, Kai just _had_ to be the hero didn't he?! Get alllll the fame, the glory, and the girls thrown at his feet that he didn't even have the decency to look back at!

But of course, Tyson didn't care. He didn't careeeeee!

Meanwhile Kai braced himself as he splashed the cold water on his face in an attempt to get the paint and shit off his face with no soap. Getting trapped on an island with Tyson was right at the top of his list of nightmares. Of course it would come true.

He shook his head as he splashed some more, making a mental note to keep emergency facewash in his fanny pack at all times from now on. His face would be squeaky clean and smell nice if he'd had the good sense. Charcoal fresh and pores unclogged.

Coming back to where they started from, the stupid waterfall, grumbling and fuming over stupid scenarios in his head that would never happen, Ray was already preparing to take a quick dip in the cold water. Hoping to wash the anger and day they all had away. Down from almost dying, again, to dealing with the back and forth from everyone, he just needed some peace and quiet.

At the water's edge he toed off his shoes, having been watching his feet the entire walk, while untying his sash from around his waist and letting it drop down to the rocky surface below him.

Kai jumped, hearing footsteps and movement. He spun around, the breath and life leaving his throat as Ray stood mere feet away. He didn't have time to process the scene. All he knew was Ray was there and he was cock-out naked.

He panicked and jumped, belly flopping and disappearing under the crystal clear yet freezing cold water. Ray's head snapped up at the sound of a large splash, there weren't any fish in there. As he stared out at the water in a few seconds Kai's head shot out from under the surface, teeth chattering already.

"Oh, I didn't even realize you were out here." He admitted, unclasping his shirt and peeling it off his shoulders.

"Just how cold is it?" He asked, dropping his shirt almost carelessly behind him with his sash.

Under other circumstances, he'd be ready to just put his clothes back on and run away before he got a nose bleed, but the bath was more important than trying to ogle Kai's naked body right now.

A bizarre sound left Kai's throat that resembled a dying goat.

"That cold huh?" Ray chuckled, a little off put by the noise but shrugged at it anyways and hooked his fingers in the hem of his pants.

"What are you doing!?" Kai yelled through blue lips, "Wait your damn turn! Privacy!"

"Not like you've not seen it before, so just turn yourself around if it bothers you so much. I'm not looking anyways." Ray huffed back at him, inching his pants down his hips.

"And if I wait longer, it's just going to get darker and colder. I don't want to get sick."

Kai didn't hear a word he said. His eyes were too busy. "Uh huh..."

"Plus, we need to talk." Ray added, not even aware of Kai watching him so intently as he got his pants down and kicked them off.

Instead of easing himself into the water, he jumped in, throwing a good amount of it over the top of Kai's head and shot out with a gasp.

"Holy _shit_ that is cold!"

Kai thanked God for the cold water at this moment in time. That was a very revealing jump. "Mmhmm." He nodded as he felt another shiver, "Your damn fault."

"I'll live." Ray shrugged at him, his hair wrap floating around his shoulders. "Plus, feels good on the aching muscles." He kicked back a little, trying to keep some of his body heat in as the cold seeped into his skin.

Kai rolled his eyes. "Would feel much better if it was warm..."

"Well, duh." Ray rolled his eyes back, "But better than nothing at this point. And it's quiet, finally." He sunk down into the water a little, letting a content sigh pass his lips.

"It was til _you_ showed up." He glared, wishing he could get out. But... His boys.

"Why are you still being such an ass right now? It's just me. Not like I brought the whole herd, unless you'd rather have me go back and get them." He threatened with a small splash of water aimed in Kai's direction.

Kai covered his boys with his hands and sunk under the water, quickly coming up again and spluttering. "Don't you dare!"

Ray gave him a cheeky, fanged smirk. "Then be nice, I've done nothing to you." He splashed at him again, his smirk getting wider. "Which also brings me to what we need to talk about. Apparently, I've been dethroned."

Kai glared at the splash to the face. "Not surprised with that attitude." He smirked back as he smacked some water back at him.

"Oh, so you'd rather have her?!" Ray snapped, not liking the idea as he threw more water at him; half playing and half out of anger.

Kai spluttered, wiping his eyes. "Have who?" He asked as he flicked some back.

"The only girl we have in our group, she called you _her_ knight!" Ray fussed back, not even sure why this bothered him so much but dammit it hurt like a bitch!

Kai blinked and frowned. His brain only giving him white noise. "The hell are you talking about!?"

"Hilary, because you saved her life or whatever, she's gone off calling you her knight!" Ray informed, "If you didn't want to be mine anymore then all you had to do was tell me." Did his voice just crack? Why was he so upset about this?! The only rational thought he had was that it had been the longest day in history and he was just done with it all.

Kai spluttered on his own breath. The fresh hell was this!? _"What!?"_ He shrieked, " _I_ didn't tell her to call me that!"

Ray's arm that had been poised and ready to strike the water again flopped into it instead. It was a relief to hear that, one that he hadn't expected to hit so hard either.

"Well… She did."

Kai shrugged. "What can I say? I'm a fuckin' hero." He said sarcastically. "Why would that get you so bent out of shape?"

Honestly, Ray didn't have an answer for him. It just didn't sit well with him, even if it was farfetched and stupid.

"Because she'd make a terrible queen." He shrugged, hoping to play this whole thing off with a joke.

If he could, he'd tell Kai it was just making him sick to his stomach watching her fawn all over him. Regardless if she didn't have a standing chance or not. He was bad, but at least he had standards!

Kai scoffed. "She'd get beheaded in minutes!"

"Exactly!" Ray jumped in, glad for Kai's dense brain. "So just took me off guard a little, thinking you had switched kingdoms."

Kai tilted his head. "Huh?" The hell did that mean? "Like. Didn't want to be your friend anymore?"

Ray nodded a little, sinking himself down into the water a bit more till it came to rest under his chin. Though that wasn't exactly it either, but he wasn't sure how to explain it to Kai. He still didn't know what had snapped in his head so suddenly.

Kai swam closer. "That's dumb." He said bluntly. "I don't even know her. And what I do know pisses me off. Why would you be so childish to think I'd ditched you because she happened to use our thing? Does she even know about that? I sure as hell didn't tell her. Or anyone."

"It's been a long day..." Ray answered, hoping that was good enough as his cheeks were the only thing that got warm as Kai came closer. Praying it was dark enough outside he'd not see the blush on his face as he forced his eyes not to go down.

Kai sighed. He knew that feeling. "I know it has. But my god, stop licking frogs or whatever it is you've been doing to make you think something as insane as that." He laughed as he brought both his hands to hurl a small wave of cold water over Ray's head.

"You asshole!" Ray gasped, shivering harder. "And frogs, r-really?" He asked through chattering teeth, shoving water back at him.

Kai pretended to pout. "Yeh, and I'm over here jealous worrying one will turn into a prince and take my king away!" He mocked.

Ray chuckled, "Would have to be some prince to do that."

Kai splashed again. "Exactly! So how dare you think I'd trade you in. For a... _Girl_." He grimaced.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry." Ray laughed despite the cold water rushing over him, holding his hands out to try and stop it from getting him in the face.

"Say it like you mean it!" He grinned evilly as he tread closer and splashed harder.

Ray yelped, trying to splash back at him as Kai advanced. "I do, I'm sorry! S-stop that's freezing!"

"Like my _soul_!" He went harder, enjoying the powerful feeling.

With water in his eyes, his hands flying out to try and stop another attack, Ray's freezing hands and fingers made contact with Kai's equally freezing wrists after another wall of water hit him in the face.

"I yield, I yield." He laughed, cracking his eyes open and wishing he hadn't with how close Kai was to him now.

Kai suddenly stopped laughing. Freezing as Ray's hands wrapped round his wrists.

"Damn, really is cold when _your_ skin even feels like ice." Ray mused almost mindlessly, for whatever reason still holding Kai's wrists midair between them.

His mouth opened to kick out his brains next stupid comment when his fingers felt raised skin under his hold, in multiple places to where he could even feel it brushing against the palm of his hand.

Closing his mouth, his eyes going to worried, he pulled Kai's hands closer to him as he flipped them over and held Kai's hand instead. It was dark out, but with the bit of moonlight and his heightened eyesight, he could see the scars running up and down Kai's wrists. The pad of his thumb running over the raised flesh tenderly.

"Kai...?" He started, feeling his throat swell as the worst idea possible planted itself in his head.

Kai's heart pounded in his throat as he pulled their hands under the water. "Hn?" He said as normally as he could.

Ray blinked as tears came to his eyes, trying to push the thoughts out of his head. Kai had scars all over him, he knew that, had seen them, but he'd not seen these ones last year.

"Talk to me, please..." He begged, letting their hands stay under the water as he ran his thumbs over the scars again and looked up to meet Kai's eyes that were so close to him it would have made his heart beat faster, though at the moment all it did was break for him.

Kai stared back a second at Ray's worried eyes before he smirked and shrugged. "About what? How fuckin' cold it is?" He brushed off as he flicked a little more water at him, putting some space between them.

Ray jerked his hand to bring him back to where he was, "Don't _do_ that." He warned in a small growl, pulling their hands back out from under the cover of the water.

"This!" He flipped them back over, showing the back of Kai's wrist and arm. Even with it dark out he knew Kai knew, and he wasn't in the mood to play games right now.

Kai stared at him hard, face full of guilt. "What? Got scraped up getting the wood and stuff..." He said in a smaller voice.

"These are older than an hour, quit lying to me!" Ray's voice cracked, the tears coming in harder. "Why would you do this?" He asked in barely a whisper.

Kai's own heart broke. Out of shame. The way Ray looked at him made it impossible to attempt another lie. His eyes watered hard as he swallowed the lump that appeared in a breath.

"I told you things were bad..." His voice wobbled.

Ray's lower lip trembled, "Please tell me you stopped... Please..." He begged as he held Kai's hand tighter, unable to tear his watering eyes away from Kai's.

Kai on the other hand couldn't stand him looking at him. He tried to pull his hands away. "It's fine. Don't worry about it."

Ray jerked back again, keeping him there as best as he could and seeing as how he had more muscle this time around it was going to be an easy fight of tug-o-war.

"That's not answering me, and you can't tell me not to worry when that's all I've been doing! I've worried about you all this time, and it's not fine. There's nothing fine about this, Kai." He cried harder, his voice cracking.

Kai's shoulders came up and mouth hung open trying to make something come out. "I-I don't know what to tell you, Ray!" He threw back angrily. Why he was throwing anger at him, he wasn't sure.

"Tell me you'll stop! You can kill yourself doing this, and then what am I supposed to do without you?"

"What everyone does if someone kicks the bucket! Move on!" He yelled back.

"You make it sound _so_ fucking easy!" Ray bit out amongst the tears running down his face, "If this was reversed, and these were on my wrists and I just told you that, would you be able to stand there and act like this was okay?"

Kai simmered down. He pursed his lips as his eyes brimmed and shook his head.

"I know things were bad, and I wish I could go back and change it or stop it from happening. But you're not there anymore, you're home now, we're together again where I can do something so please. Please, talk to me instead of doing this to yourself." Ray pleaded again as he brought his own voice down from yelling at him, but that hadn't stopped the tears still running down his cheeks.

Kai shook his head at him. "I haven't done it since you called me!" He choked out defensively.

As much of a relief that was, it still hurt that Kai had done this to himself to start with.

"Good..." He nodded, tracing the lines with his thumb again, not knowing what else he could say to him right now.

Kai lowered his head, letting his dull hair fall over his eyes. "I'm sorry..." He muttered.

"Don't apologize..." Ray spoke softly, "Just promise me you'll come talk if you start feeling like doing this again."

Kai nodded, even though he didn't have much confidence in it. Tracing the scars a little longer as a silence fell between them, Ray finally released his hold on Kai's hand. If they weren't naked he'd have hugged him, but that'd have to wait till they were clothed again yet he didn't know what else to do right now.

Kai turned his back, moving as quickly as he could to get out. He felt, and was, in every single sense, naked in front of Ray right now. And even though there was some hint of relief in that, it was torture in every other way. He reached the edge and did his best to cover himself as he hunted for his clothes.

Ray watched him go, looking away when Kai pulled himself out of the water. Another time, without the heavy atmosphere, he'd have taken a peek and gotten the nose bleed, but right now he couldn't bring himself to.

If anything, he just hoped Kai got dressed quickly before he completely froze in the water himself. A few minutes later, he appeared at the edge again. Grubby clothes back on and gloves back on where they belonged.

Getting himself to the edge quietly, Ray slipped himself out of the water and pulled his arms around himself as he went to his clothes pile. Getting dressed as quickly as he could before an unexpected wind swept by and knocked out his last life.

Forgoing the sash at the moment, instead using it to wipe at the water from his face and his bare arms, he finally turned back to Kai in the dead silence that had followed them.

Feeling his bottom lip trembling again, it not being due to the cold, his feet moved him closer till he was able to throw his arms around Kai's shoulders and hug him like he'd wanted to. Kai slumped in to him in a split second, the comfort feeling as strong as it always was since the first time in Russia. His arms wound round him and gripped his back for dear life.

A short distance away in the dark, brown eyes squinted through the trees as she tried to make out the figures in the near distance. Her eyes widened as she stumbled back behind a tree, slowly peering back again. With Tyson and the other guys slumped on their backs passing out, she had taken the opportunity to try and bathe as best as she could without any shampoo. It seemed she wasn't the only one who had the same idea.

Her eyes went from squinting to narrowed. Ray was hugging him… Full blown _hugging him_! Why?! And how come Kai was hugging him back?! She couldn't get so much as a hello from him. None of them did, really. Or so she thought...

She knew for sure if Tyson put a hand on him, it would be ripped off in a split second. She pouted. So why the hell was Ray so special!? What was his big secret!? She turned herself around. She'd get Ray to tell her. One way or another. And if that failed, she'd just watch and learn.


	30. A Day Fit for Kings

**Season 2, Episode 12-13.**

From being stuck on an island for a day and half, to Tyson being in the hospital for his leg for another few days, everything was as hectic as it could be. Once more they were all piled up on one another, only getting a small breather and break during the day when Tyson, Hilary, and Kenny were off at school now that his leg was better. Yet that still left the other three to stare at the walls in almost pure boredom, Grandpa no better or worse than before with his hovering.

The little 'tournament' was done, but that still left the threat of the Saint Shields looming over their heads. Kai's battle with Dunga the day before still fresh in their minds, with Hilary promising a more harsh training regime for them all to get them ready for whatever may be coming their way now, once she returned from school with Tyson and Kenny.

After breakfast, Max had decided he was going to head to his father's shop again to see him and Grandpa had another kendo class to teach. Somehow the other two had found themselves with a day to themselves for a few hours, seeing Max off out the front gates while the first morning class of Grandpa's kendo class started filing through shortly after their Golden child had wandered down the sidewalk on his own.

Now they were alone, left to do whatever, Ray just turned to look at Kai with a blank mind. What were they going to do for the next five hours alone?

Kai bounced from foot to foot, bursting at the seams. "What first!? Wanna go somewhere!? You tired!? Wanna stay here!?"

Ray just gave him a sloppy smirk, "Why would I be tired, I just got up." He chuckled before shrugging his shoulders, mind still blank on what to do at all.

"And I don't know, what do you want to do?"

Kai's head went round like a hyper hamster on a wheel. "Umm! Uhhhh!" The possibilities were endless! "WE COULD GO SOMEWHERE!"

Ray nodded back, he wouldn't mind getting a real look at Japan while he was there this time around.

"Okay, gonna go let Grandpa know we're leaving then we can go." He said, already turned around to head towards the dojo to let him know.

Kai shot past him, sprinting and leaving a trail of dust. He threw the sliding door open, where kids were swinging swords in unison and concentrated precision.

"GRAMPA! WE'RE OUT! BYE!"

Ray just blinked at the dust cloud and then about jumped out of his skin as Kai just reappeared in front of him like a flash. He'd never seen him move so fast before, when did Kai get that fast?

"I'll just follow you, you know this place better than I do."

Kai grabbed his wrist and pulled. "Okay! This place kinda sucks, just a normal little town but I'm sure we can find something you like!" He fired at warp speed.

"Aw, I kind of like it. It's a cute little town." Ray laughed with a pout on his lips, following Kai as he let him pull and tug his wrist while his heart kicked up harder in his chest.

After the night back at the waterfall, the heartbreak that had formed after finding out what he'd been doing to himself when they were separated started to lift a little. He just hoped Kai was actually happy again to be back with them all, even if their first week together had been nothing short of disastrous.

As they rounded the street corner a little light bulb went off over Ray's head, though he wasn't sure if he should even ask or bring it up to him. But that didn't stop his curiosity to know where Kai had lived while he was here, for the moment he'd keep his mouth shut about it though, lest he upset him.

"That's the park, you know that!" Kai pointed as he tried to play tour guide.

Ray nodded back. Why was he so cute when he was all excited like this, why was he even this excited to show him a park they'd been to before?

"With you living here before... Where is it you normally went to, before you met Tyson and Kenny?" He bit the bullet and asked, though was only half of what he originally wanted to ask.

Kai stopped in his tracks and turned with his expression wiped off. Why would he ask about that!?

"Oh. Around." He brushed off with an awkward laugh. "Oh! There's a random little pond around here, could show you that!" He tried to distract.

Ray sunk back a little but followed anyways, he knew he shouldn't have asked, he'd gone and upset him.

"Okay." He made sure to sound chirpier though, not wanting to soil Kai's mood any more than he probably just did. Feet chasing after him quickly.

Kai felt the weird atmosphere, for once reading it correctly. He made glances at him every few seconds. "I um. I always used to go there. Usually no one is there so was a nice little place to escape to." He offered, "I actually found Joey around there."

Ray perked up a little, "It is a nice little place, can see why you'd like it. How long did you have Joey, you never said before."

"Uhhh I think a little under a year?" He tried to remember.

"I see... Would it be weird if I told you I wanna see your headquarters?" He blurted out, "Like, I don't know what else to call it, but where you operated from?" Was that the right word? He wasn't sure, but he really wanted to see it.

Kai shifted uncomfortably. "Why?" He asked in a small voice. Why would Ray want a tour of how shit he was?

"Why not? I didn't meet you until after the tournament, been kind of curious to see everything from before that." Ray answered, "We don't have to though, if you don't want to."

Kai hesitated. No, he didn't want to at all. But Ray did.

"As you wish..." He said glumly as he walked with less luster in the direction of his old warehouse. He hoped to god they weren't still using it...

Keeping up walking beside him, Ray looked around at the harbor they started to come towards to. It really wasn't that far off from Tyson's house, the smell of the ocean hitting him.

"Had a nice view at least." He commented, noticing the sour mood he'd just put Kai in.

"Think they're still around, your... What would you call them?" He asked, genuinely confused at the proper name. He didn't want to just go off and say 'gang members' since Kai seemed to really dislike the fact he had even been the leader, but he'd already said they weren't really his friends either.

A shudder went down his neck. Individually, they were all as threatening as a cheesecake. Combine them all pissed off at him for ditching...

"No clue!" He squeaked.

Ray went quiet as he let Kai lead him up to one of the several warehouses lined up, its doors closed and looking no worse for wear compared to the others beside it.

"Can we go in?" He asked excitedly, head whipping beside him to take in Kai's nervous expression.

Kai died a little on the inside. "Wait here. Let me go check it out first." He said as he left Ray where he was. If anyone was in there, he wouldn't let them get their paws on him.

"Okay." Ray stood perfectly still, slightly buzzing on the inside.

For whatever reason this was really cool, being able to see a part of Kai's past like this. He also wouldn't have minded meeting his... Whatever they were, henchmen? Was that the right word to call them?

Kai snuck through the familiar doorway, eerily slipping back in time and feeling dirtier for it. His footsteps echoed off the high walls and ceilings. By the look of the dust and random shit on the floor, no one had been here in a long time. Maybe they relocated? Maybe they did disband?

Checking his imaginary watch on his wrist, tapping his foot, Ray let his arm down at his side with a tired sigh. Kai had been gone for ten minutes and still hadn't come back!

Maybe his people had been in there all along and they ambushed him!

With the thought planting itself in his head he rushed towards the doors Kai had slid open ten minutes ago, squeezing himself through the tiny gap that worked for Kai but was a bit snug for his own body to get through until he wiggled himself inside.

Heart slowing from its random bout of fear as he clocked Kai just walking around checking the place out, which wasn't really much but an empty and dirty warehouse with a beydish in the middle of the room.

Kai froze in his spot as he heard movement, heart picking up speed. His fist clenched, ready to throw a punch.

"How'd you even get this place?" Ray asked, not aware of the danger he'd put himself in by sneaking up on him like he had. Eyes still taking everything in, the high metal beams running across the ceiling and the dusty smell that had evaded his senses.

Wasn't really that exciting now he'd seen it, but then again he wasn't exactly sure what he'd been expecting.

Kai leapt out his skin. His brain didn't take in what was said or who said it, all it registered was someone was behind him. He spun and threw his fist out with everything he had.

With a quick step back, eyes slightly wide, Ray's hand came up and grabbed the fist that had come straight for his face. The palm of his hand taking the blow, which surprisingly stung a little given how tiny Kai was now. If it was last year he'd probably would have broken his hand.

"It's just me." He lowered Kai's hand from his face, keeping his hold on it still.

 _"RayJesusChrist!"_ He breathed out in a gasp, "I said wait outside!"

"I did, you were taking too long." Ray chuckled, "Didn't mean to scare you though."

Kai tried to get his soul to return to his paled body, shaking his hand out. "Sorry... Thought you were someone else."

"Nope, just me." Ray grinned, walking around him to keep looking about. "So, how did you get this place? Could use some redecorating, maybe a couch and some drapes."

"It technically belongs to me. Well, Voltaire. The fam. Whatever." He shrugged, "And I thought the same but... Could never decide on what to do with it."

Ray arched a brow as he looked at him over his shoulder, "Did he know you were doing this?"

Kai tensed. "I think he had a good idea... Not like I outright discussed it with him."

Ray nodded back, that was good enough for him.

Turning back around he stopped under one of the small windows to the right of the doors.

"Couch would have looked good right here, a small bookshelf in the corner, and a rug." He stated with a cheeky grin thrown over his shoulder at him, "And maybe a radio."

Kai rolled his eyes. "It was a gang hangout. Not a cute cafe." He said flatly. As his eyes rolled up, he pointed. "Ooooh this is where we hung Kenny from!"

"Wait... You hung him from the ceiling?!" Ray's jaw dropped, all he knew was Kenny had been kidnapped, not strung up by his toes.

Kai snorted. "Yeh..."

Ray's face wasn't sure what it wanted to do at the moment. Did he yell at him for it, or laugh about it? Was in the past, hadn't known him until after it happened. But still... His baby!

"How'd you even get him up that high?" He asked, eyes looking up at the metal beams again.

Suddenly Kai didn't care about the time he was awful to Kenny. "OH! Come with me! I'll show you my spot!" He lit up as he grabbed his wrist, dragging him again to start the ascent of climbing the old crates, remembering where the safe footing was as they reached higher.

Ray started to sweat a little, was he going to hang him up from the rafters too?!

"O-okay." He squeaked back.

Kai looked over his shoulder every few seconds to check on him. Ray was a pro at climbing. But was also a dumbass who broke stuff a lot. Pretty soon the ground and everything on it was looking smaller as they neared the ceiling.

Kai veered off to the huge crate that left just enough space between the top of it and the ceiling to give the ultimate cubby and look out spot.

He heaved himself up it, quickly turning to hold his hand out for Ray. Taking it without a second thought, picking himself up as Kai pulled him to stand with him. Looking out at everything below them, his hand still clutched in Kai's hold as a wide smile came over his face, turning to look at Kai beside him.

"I like it up here."

Kai smiled. "Me too. I basically lived up here. Slept here a fair few times as well."

The smile fell a little, that sounded awful. "I'm sorry..."

"For what?" He asked as he cocked a brow.

"That you had to do that." Ray answered, tugging Kai's hand a little as he moved to sit down, letting his legs hang off the side of the wide beam.

"Are you kidding!? It was the best!" Kai argued, "No one knew where I was!"

"Guess that's true." Ray snorted, "Just, I know what it's like to not have a place to really go to. Can get lonely, but that's the difference between you and me. I like people, you not so much." He joked.

Kai shifted closer. "Doesn't mean I don't get lonely..." He said quietly.

Ray scooched closer till their shoulders touched, "I know."

Kai's face heat up like the sun. "You uh... Anything you want to know? I'll tell you."

Ray tapped his chin with his finger as he went into thought, his weight slacking a little more into Kai's side. "Hmmm... How many members did you have, when you were running all this? How'd you even become their leader? Like, how did you meet them?"

Kai blinked. That was a lot of questions. "Uhhh in total there were like 10 of us. But a few of them were in and out for various reasons. We met by street battling. I kicked their asses. A lot. Somehow figured out we were all pissed off at the world I guess and one thing just lead to another."

Ray listened intently, his stomach bubbling a little with how badass that all sounded. Of course Kai kicked their asses, a lot, was only natural that he'd then be their leader.

"So how did Kenny and Tyson get all wrapped up in this?"

Kai shrugged while tensing. CAUSE THE ASSHOLE WANTED AND SUCCESSFULLY STOLE HIS TITLE.

"Don't remember..."

"Oh." Ray pouted a little, "Do you still have problems remembering things, or has pretty much everything come back?"

Kai tensed harder. "I think a lot of it came back, not all of it. But I don't even know, you know? Like is there more I don't remember? How would I know if I couldn't remember?"

"Got a point." Ray shrugged a little, "You hungry?"

"No." He lied, "Are you? Wanna go home?"

"Getting there, could go for something small." Ray answered, "But we don't have to go home if you wanted to go to a little cute café or something." He grinned.

He glared at him playfully. "Shame I didn't bring that sofa in here..."

"Is a shame." Ray continued to grin at him, almost stupidly. "Can always find one and bring it in though, maybe that rug and radio too. Think it'd really spruce the place up, along with a dusting."

"Pff, fuck that. There's a place near here that's really good. The old lady who works there loves me." He grinned.

"Sounds good to me." Ray picked himself to stand on the beam, looking back down and then up at Kai. "Do we just jump?" He asked with his stupid grin.

Kai grinned harder, time to shine. He bent his knees and leapt. Ray clapped for him mockingly, though that earlier bubbling in his belly began to fizz a little.

Ignoring it best he could he followed after him, landing on his feet and dusted off his pants as the dust and dirt kicked up on him.

"Lead the way, captain."

Kai gave a stupid nod. "It's jumping like that that would have made you hired by the Blade Sharks." He joked.

"Really?!" Ray's eyes sparkled a little, he'd never been in a gang before. Sounded kind of fun in all honesty. "Too late to join then?" He snickered.

Kai belted a laugh. "Bit late since it looks like we broke up. But yeh, I'd let you join. _If_ you could keep your sass at bay."

Ray's hands went to his hips, "I don't have sass."

Kai put his hands on his hips back, smirking. "Oh yeh?" He said in his gang leader voice as he squared up to him.

A chill went down Ray's spine, but it was a good one, and went to standing his ground as Kai stepped up closer to him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He pouted, keeping his hands on his hips.

Kai tutted taking a strong step forward to back him up against the wall. "Oh, you don't? I guess I'd have to work harder to show you who's boss..."

The fuses in Ray's brain were close to frying out, his feet taking him back for every step Kai took towards him. Part of him liked this, really, really liked this, while the other part wasn't so sure all of a sudden. Was Kai going to hang him up by his toes from the beams and leave him?

With his back touching the wall, his heart pounding in his ears, he tried his best not to just roll over and submit like a dog.

"Wouldn't I need to be a part of the gang for you to be considered my boss?" He asked around the lump that had caught in his throat.

Kai tilted his head from side to side thinking about it. "Well yes..." His smooth voice agreed, "But I'm also the captain..."

...That wasn't strictly true anymore. But. HE WAS CAPTAIN.

"Two different things though, if you think about it." Ray said, "And I already listen to you as my captain anyways."

Kai scoffed. "Like hell you do! Didn't do a good enough job reigning you in!"

"Oh please, I listen perfectly fine." Ray scoffed back, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned into the wall behind him.

Kai's hand slammed right next to Ray's right ear. "And yet, here you are still arguing back..."

Ray's already pounding heart skipped a beat, another chill running down his back as the fuses finally blew.

This felt oddly familiar...

"Am I?" He bat his lashes innocently with a fanged smirk.

"Mmhmm. Think you're too high risk to let you in..." He replied in a low almost purring voice. This was odd. Did friends do this?

Ray pouted at him, "Well that sucks, I wanted to be in a gang."

Kai smirked, scrapping his bottom lip with his teeth a little. "Well, can always prove yourself to me."

"Thought I just did that jumping from the roof?" Ray cocked a brow up, though wanted to rise to the challenge. He was gang material dammit!

"Okay, fine, tell me what I need to do."

Kai's smirk grew as his demon eyes glinted. " _That's_ more like it..." He said deeper with their faces close together.

He pulled the hand away from the wall and turned himself, feeling taller as he walked towards the door of the warehouse.

Ray blinked a little, what the hell just happened? Where was he going?

"W-well what do I do?" He called as his legs felt too heavy to move at the moment.

Kai had been close, way too close, but he wasn't sure if he was happy he'd moved back before _he_ moved in.

Kai shoved his hands in his pockets as he kept walking. "Will tell you when I've decided..." He said in a smug, smarmy voice that hadn't been overly present since their first months together.

"Ugh, fine..." Ray groaned, peeling his back off the wall and following after him. "We still going to that café, cus I'm starving now."

Kai rolled his eyes with his smirk still in place. Like hell he'd recruit him if the gang was still active. Would cause unrest among the rest of them in hours. Nah. Ray wasn't fit for a gang. Or more he didn't fit that life.

"Yeh, come on. I'll get you fed. I always take care of my boys."

"Aw, you're too kind." Ray snickered, watching as Kai easily squeezed himself between the door and wall back outside while he sucked in his stomach and went through the process of trying to squeeze himself through the tiny gap again to get out.

Kai turned around after hearing the metal door being struggled with and felt his smirk drop. "You uh, you okay there?" He asked as he tried not to laugh.

"Yeah, fine." Ray grunted back, his shoulder getting caught in the tiny space with his other stuck out along with one of his legs.

He wiggled some more, the door rattling but didn't want to just push it to give him more room because he didn't think it would move since it wasn't currently with him wiggling so hard.

His face paled a little, his wiggling dying down. "On second thought..."

Kai folded his arms and shook his head, admiring the view to mock later before going to jiggle the door open a little more.

"Ought to lay off the rice a little..."

Narrowing his eyes at him, the door not budging any wider like he expected it to, Ray huffed at the jab.

"It's not that, my shirt is caught on a nail or something." He whined, "And something has a hold of my hair too."

Kai snorted. "Uh huh. Wasn't that second helping you had for dinner yesterday. And breakfast this morning..." He mocked as he lifted and shoved to get the door open some more.

Putting a hand against the part that was pinning him, Ray helped shove it away, the rusty wheels squealing along the tracks and giving him some more breathing room.

"Are you calling me fat?!" He near enough shrieked, "I'm telling you, my shirt and hair are caught."

"Never called you fat." He denied, "Just... Beefy."

"I didn't change _that_ much!" Ray argued, tugging at his shirt to get it off the nail or whatever it was that was holding him from getting out of the warehouse all the way.

"Tell your warehouse to let me go." He whined as he jerked the fabric loose, hearing it tear but at least he was free now aside from his hair.

"This is about as bad as Roberts castle..." He grumbled, taking hold of his wrap and tugged it just as hard, finally getting set completely free as he stumbled out of the door way, rubbing the back of his head to get rid of the slight sting.

Kai scoffed again, "Oh please! You look like one of the statues in Robert's castle!" He argued back as he went to check him over, "You okay? You hurt?"

Blushing, still rubbing the back of his head he nodded. "Yeah, just stings a little but it'll go away in a little bit."

Kai nodded, trying to get a look. "Guess my warehouse doesn't want you to join."

"I don't think I want to now either if it's going to be mean to me." Ray laughed, dropping his hand to his side with the blush only getting brighter on his face.

Kai smirked at him, patting his beefy shoulder. "Come on. That place does amazing pastries. It'll make it all better."

"Oh yeah, cus that's what I need. Just fatten me up some more." Ray grumbled.

Kai giggled a little. "I wasn't calling you fat."

"Mhmm, that's not how it sounded to me." Ray huffed at him, his stomach growling at just the wrong time. "But I am hungry..."

"And we're going! Geesh..." He sighed, "I was joking. You just eat a lot. But it all goes to those tree trunks of yours."

Ray's face turned as red as his headband, pulling at the short sleeves of his shirt as he followed him away from the mean warehouse.

Kai glanced at him and frowned. "What? It's a compliment!"

"I know, but it's not like I like the attention any. First Tyson was coping a feel after I got here. And once my arm was healed after breaking it, Mariah was always hanging off of me and feeling up on them. Then the other day while Max and I were out, this guy we walked by said something about it, was extremely awkward as all hell since he looked like he was at least two years older than us." He ranted off.

Kai's skin suddenly tinged green and his old gang leader vibes came back. "Who!? Where!?" He'd stab a fucker...

Ray shrugged his beefy shoulders back, "I don't know who, was just some kid we ran into at the video store."

Kai growled under his breath. That was _his_ beefcake...

"Well... I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. You just look good is all..."

His already burnt out fuses blew a second time, Kai thought he looked good?!

"You didn't, not like that guy did at least. It's fine. A-and thanks." He stuttered out, face heating up again.

"Welcome." He brushed off, walking silently to lead them to the little coffee shop.

As they came through the door of the little place, getting hit by the smell of coffee and pastries, Ray stuck to Kai's back. This really felt familiar again.

"Remember when we went to that little cafe in Italy, after the attack of the nuns?" He chuckled behind him.

"Ooooh yeh! That place was nice! What do you want?" He asked as he pointed at the menu.

"Ummm, the jasmine tea since this place actually has it. As for food, what do you normally get?"

Kai jolted in embarrassment. He'd asked for that in Italy and gotten green tea instead.

"Uhhh I don't know, whatever pastries they got? Seasonal stuff is usually good."

Ray shrugged his shoulders, "That's fine with me, I'm not picky."

Kai nodded, but died inside again. Why did he have to pick!? What if he picked the wrong one!? The pressure was too much.

"Okay. Go sit down, I'll bring it all over!" He said coolly before throwing himself at the little display of cakes and pastries they had and going in to mental turmoil about which to pick for him.

"You spoil me." Ray grinned as he went off to find a table, taking up one by the window and sighed a little sadly. It wasn't Italy, but it'd have to do.

As Kai eyed and panicked, a middle aged lady came out. "Oh, hi there! You ready to order?" She asked.

"Uh yeh! One jasmine tea, one of the house blend annnnnd... What's like the best thing you have here?" He asked.

"Well, our peach tart is our best seller right now."

"I need something savory too."

She tilted her head, "We do some pretty good paninis?"

Kai nodded, "Okay, so what's like the BEST one you do?"

"I... They're all pretty good?"

Kai narrowed his eyes. This wasn't helping. "Pretty good isn't best, is it?"

She frowned. "I guess it isn't..."

"He didn't say a preference so one of whatever you recommend the highest. He's never been here so, you know, pressure to impress. Okay? Oh! And one of the peach things too please!" He said sweetly. Ha! Boing flick! The responsibility just got passed to you, lady!

She lifted a brow at him, jotting an order down and gesturing for him to sit down. He skipped his way over, sliding in to his seat and resting his chin on his hands.

"You like this place!?" He asked.

"Eh, it's not Italy or Paris but it'll do." Ray answered as his shoulders lifted and fell a little, attention out the window beside them. "Does smell really good in here though, what'd you end up getting?" He asked, dragging his attention back to Kai across from him.

Kai jolted again. "I can cancel it and take you to an Italian place if you want!" He spat out as he went to get out his seat.

"No, no. Sit down you spazz, it's fine." Ray laughed as he grabbed his hand, pulling him back to sit down in his chair. "I'm sure the food is great, we can get Italian another time."

Kai flapped his hands. "Oh! Wait! I ordered you a panini! That's Italian!" He beamed. Technically that's what his King wanted.

"Then there ya go. Problem solved."

Kai pat himself on the back, settling back in to his seat. Letting the table go quiet for a moment, watching a few cars and people go by outside the window, the older woman came over with a tray filled with pastries and breads and their drinks.

Ray's eyes took it all in, that was a lot of food...

"Here you are boys, as requested." She smiled, slipping the tray down on the table between them before taking her leave.

Ray was still busy taking in the feast of carbs and calories Kai had just given them. And after making fun about how much he'd been eating the past few days too!

"You really trying to fatten me up here, aren't you?"

Kai lifted a brow. The hell was all this? He only ordered one sandwich and one cake. On the plus side, this made him look good, right? Ray loved eating. It all depended on if he liked it, or whether or not the lady got a tip or more bullshit from him.

"There ya go! Dig in!" He gestured as he picked up his coffee.

Ray sunk a little, was he supposed to eat _all_ of this?! Truth was he kind of wanted to, but he didn't want to hear Kai cracking jokes either...

"Um..." Golden eyes darted, everything looked too good to pick one thing to start with, his stomach growling angrily at him to hurry up as his mouth watered.

Finally picking up the panini he took a bite, humming contently as he chewed and nodded. Holding it out to Kai to try as he swallowed.

"It's actually really good."

Kai hesitated. He did not want anything. But he didn't want any comments or lectures from him about being a stick either. He took it from him with a nod, taking a small bite and passing it back.

"Mm. Not bad." What was in that!? That was _magical!_

"How's your coffee?" Ray asked before taking another bite of the panini and placing it down to pick something else from their feast of sweets.

"Oooo, that cake looks good." He snatched up his fork, cutting a small piece off and held it out to him. "You try it first though."

Kai leaned back at the fork jabbed at his face. His brain decided not to make him take it with his own hand. Instead leaning forward and biting it off the fork like Ray was feeding him. He didn't realize even then he was being weird, because he got hit in the face with wonderous, peachy goodness.

Kai composed himself. "Decent."

Ray plopped a piece into his own mouth, his eyes lighting up and threw a playful scowl at him. "If you say so." He rolled his eyes at him, "Best peach cake I've ever had."

Kai nodded, feeling his own stomach growl out of nowhere as his eyes made love to it.

"What you want to try next?" Ray asked as he pointed at the food with the fork he just realized they'd been sharing, his face flushing bright red again. Wasn't the first time, was more of just not paying attention... Had Kai even paid attention to it?!

Kai squirmed and cracked quick. "You know, the first time was mainly crust." He lied, "Let me try the peach one again."

Ray cut up another piece for him, making sure to get less crust this time around though was sure the first piece hadn't had _that_ much on it.

He held the fork back out over the table between them, face heating up and stomach bubbling all over again. This time he actually took the fork like a normal person, devouring it quickly and melting in to his seat.

As Kai took the fork, Ray went to another pastry he could just use his hands to eat with. Training later once the others returned was going to be a bitch and a half stuffed up on bread and sugar, but in the moment it was all worth it.

"We should get one of these for Mr. Granger." Kai said in a happy voice as he swallowed the peach perfection.

"Mhmm." Ray hummed back in agreement, enjoying the chocolate pastry that he picked up. "Should also probably head back soon, kids'll be home from school soon."

Kai choked. "What!? Already!?" That wasn't fair! It had only been like an hour, right?

"I think so..." Ray said, pulling out his phone and checking the time. "Yeah, got about an hour left. Time flies when you're having fun, right?"

Kai pouted and slumped in his seat. "Yeh... Fine. Let's get all this to go then..." He forced out in a glum voice.

"Can probably just lay around before they get back, let all this settle. And hide it from Tyson." Ray snickered back.

Kai nodded. Fuck everyone...

He got up and went to pay, ordering a whole peach tart to take home so he could have some with everyone later too and getting it all wrapped up. With their feast packed and wrapped up and paid for, the two made their way back to the Granger's house in silence.

Even if they hadn't done much, it felt like they'd done everything and then some.

"Put these up and find a spot to lay down?" Ray suggested once they came in through the gates.

"Yeh. I guess." Kai grumbled. Still sulking their time was almost up. Did they _really_ need to beyblade anymore? Like really?

Ray frowned a little, feeling Kai's sour mood seeping into the air around them. "Book?" He questioned as they made it into the house, Ray going off to find the perfect hiding spot for their stash while taking one of the cream cheese rolls with him to munch on for the time being.

"Okay..." He floated off, haunting the hall to their room to fetch it like a good knight before floating back again.

"Outback?" Ray asked between bites of his roll, a bit of the cheese getting left behind on the corner of his mouth.

Kai nodded, floating his way out with a sad glance at the clock. Maybe if he quit, Ray would quit and they could just hang out like this all the time.

"What's wrong?" Ray finally cracked, sitting down on the back porch and patting the spot beside him.

Kai instantly flopped next to him. "We never get to do this anymore and when we do, it's never enough..." He whined.

"Oh..." Ray's shoulders fell forward a little, picking at the bread of the roll held between his hands in his lap, scattering crumbs over his shirt.

"Well, it's not like we _can't_ do it when we get the chance to though. If there's somewhere you want to go or do, just ask. Not like I have much to do when the others are gone to start with."

Kai shrugged, "It's not that there's anywhere in particular. This is what I miss most anyway." He said as he held the book up a little.

"Then what're you waiting for?" Ray nudged him in the side, smiling at him in hopes it'd lift his mood a little.

It worked. Feeling the strain of the bites of peach tart in his gut, he flopped down to lay on the porch, flicking the book open to find their pages.

As Kai laid out beside him, his head next to his legs that he'd left to hang off the side of the porch, Ray went back to eating his roll while Kai started reading. Already getting lost in his voice and the accent that started rolling out of him that he'd missed, it sending shivers up and down his spine as his full belly got warm.

Sitting there, almost in a trance, he was quickly snapped out of it as Kai shifted beside him and stopped reading for a second until it started up again only for him to stop and shift. When it seemed he'd gotten comfortable again he began reading, getting through a few lines more before huffing and shifting like he had bugs crawling on him.

"You okay?" Ray asked as he looked down at him.

Kai cricked his neck. "Think I slept funny. Can't get comfy."

"Or the porch isn't the best place to lay down on." Ray suggested in an amused tone, probably didn't feel good since he was so bony now.

"You can um..." He started and stuttered to a stop, what was he even fixing to do? And why did he think Kai would even take his offer?!

"If it'll help, that is..." He couldn't bring himself to say it, patting his leg that was closest to Kai's head while his face burned hotter than it had all day.

Kai looked at him dumbly, eyes slowly moving to his leg. Oh god he'd be his own personal pillow... He should say no really. But he _did_ offer. Would be super rude to refuse, right?

Yeh.

He shifted himself, lowering his unworthy head on to his muscular thigh and feeling himself liquify.

"Better?" Ray asked in a very off key squeak, the weight of Kai's head pressing into his leg as his hair covered the rest of his lap.

 _"Mhhmm!"_ Kai squeaked back. This must be how Greek kings and queens slept. On the most beautiful thighs in the land being fed grapes and shit.

A stupid grin came over Ray's burning face as he just stared down at him. This was nice, a little different, but nice all the same.

"Did you have a good time, being out with me and all?" He asked, fingers mindlessly going at the two-toned hair splayed across his lap and gently running through the strands.

Kai relaxed even more, book flipping on to his chest while he fought to stop his eyes rolling in his head. "Mmmmmmmmmmmm of course." He let out in a spaced out voice with his own wonky smile.

"Did you think of what you want me to do yet?" Ray asked in a weird tone, it having gone softer as if he were whispering to him. Fingers gently brushing through thick slate strands.

Kai's wonky smile got wonkier. He could think of plenty he wanted him to do. "Keep doing what you're doing..." He said dopily as his arms and shoulders burst in to noticeable goosebumps.

"That it? No, kidnapping nerds and hanging them by their toes or kicking random blader's asses in back alleys?" Ray asked in an amused tone, doing what Kai had first ordered him to do and wasn't fixing to stop.

"For now." He droned out, "I may ask something more grueling later."

"Ooooo, like what?"

Kai smirked. "Hmmm prove your loyalty to me."

Ray arched a brow, "How?" His head tilted a little to the side, Kai wasn't going to ask him to get down on his knees and bow to him was he?

"What do you think would be good?" He asked dumbly.

Honestly, he had no clue how to answer that. A light chuckle coming out of him as he shook his head, "I don't know. Never had to pledge my loyalty to anyone before. You're the boss, shouldn't you know what you want me to do?"

"Yeh. But it's you. You're different." He shrugged, still enjoying being petted.

"How so? And like, a good different or a bad different?" Ray questioned.

"Oh, good." He reassured, "Anyone else would have to sign their name in blood or something. I couldn't do that to you."

Ray's fingers paused for a minute, he was just kidding right?... Right?!

"That's a plus then. Well, when you think of something, let me know." He snickered, fingers going back into Kai's hair like he had been until his ears perked at the sound of shouting from inside the house behind them.

"Kids are home." He announced in a sigh, his shoulders coming forward a little but that didn't stop his fingers or trying to get Kai's head off his lap.

Kai groaned. "Okay. Prove your loyalty. Go kill them all." He said dryly as he pulled himself up.

"Yeahhhhh, no..." Ray snickered again, "I'd do anything for you but that."

"Hurt them a little?" He bargained.

Ray gave him a dull look, "That's not even funny, how can you even ask me to hurt our precious angels?" He asked in a sarcastic, mocking tone.

"Easily. I strung one up from the ceiling, remember. Character building." He laughed as he stood himself.

Ray bit the inside of his cheek to stifle his own laugh, it was terrible to think but the image of Kenny hanging from those warehouse rafters like a pinata was too much.

"If you say so." He rolled his eyes, holding his hands out for Kai to pick him up since his leg he'd been laying on fell asleep.

Kai held his hands out and pulled. Urgh, someone got heavy... He heaved harder, pulling Ray up who stumbled in to him after his dead legs failed to work.

"Sorry, should have warned you, legs asleep." Ray belted out a laugh as he pushed himself off Kai's chest, using his shoulders to stable his dead leg. "Good catch though."

Kai's hands went to his hips to help keep him steady. "You're fine. Tell me when they're good to go."

"Gonna be a minute, those stupid needles haven't set in yet... Oh never mind, there they are." Why were they so painful though?!

"Worst part about a limb falling asleep on you, ya know?" He huffed, trying to keep his weight off his tingling leg and foot.

Kai held his hips harder, wincing for him. "Best thing to do is keep wiggling your toes." He offered.

Ray's face paled, "But that makes it hurt worse." He whined through a small slightly distressed laugh, though wiggled his toes anyways.

"I know, I know." He cooed back, "But I was always told if you do that the blood starts going faster." He explained as his thumb rubbed his side in comfort.

Ray just nodded, the tingling kicking in harder to the point it really hurt until it _very_ slowly started to go away and the numbness felt more like static on a TV screen.

"Okay... Think I'm good."

Kai chuckled and nodded at him. "Good. C'mon. Let's go face the music..."

"Kind of music sounds like that?" Ray cringed a little, pulling himself away and stepped carefully just in case he had misjudged the tingling.

Right at that moment, Tyson and Hilary's voices shrieked through the air.

 _"GET OFF YOUR LAZY BUTT AND GO TRAIN!"_

 _"YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME!"_

"We sure we wanna go in there? They sound like they got in under control." Ray laughed nervously, going to the door anyways since the answer to his own question was NO. Hilary would just come out and start screaming at them, and his sensitive hearing could only handle so much screaming.

Kai shook his head. "Could run?"

"Ummm. Might be a problem after all those cakes and pastries we ate."

Kai nodded, looking defeated. Damn that peachy goodness...

"Training is gonna suck..." He muttered one more time before he forced his way inside, taking himself to the dojo to put his book away.

Seconds later, the rest of the gang stomped outside looking as enthused as Kai and Ray. Tyson even more pissed looking. Brown eyes stopped in the doorway, narrowing at Ray hard.

Ray stood, frozen as Hilary seemed to leer at him for... Whatever reason...

"What? I'm coming." He huffed at her, going to walk in though she didn't move out of his way.

Her wrist flew out, gripping his and hauling him in to the kitchen with her. She slammed the door shut and spun, folding her arms and glaring harder. Something she'd learned from _Kai-kun_...

Biting back the growl at being manhandled, Ray took a step back as he narrowed his eyes back. "The hell is your deal? I said I was coming." He snapped at her, keeping his voice low enough the others wouldn't hear even if they weren't in the house.

Hilary stamped towards him, "Awfully crabby for someone who just had suuuuuch a relaxing little afternoon..."

Ray arched a brow though stood his ground, the hell was she talking about? "Only crabby because you grabbed me, what's your deal Hil, just spit it out!"

She frowned harder. "What's my deal!? The question is what's _your_ deal with Kai!?"

All at once Ray's entire body stiffened, the sweet food he'd eaten turning sour in his stomach as it churned violently. The only thing that he hoped hadn't given anything away was his face.

"I still don't know what you're talking about." He brushed off, sweating on the inside. Did she see them outside or something? Was she actually jealous of little old him?

She puffed her cheeks. "Oh like hell you don't! Tell me there's no secret and yet I come here and see you petting him like a cat in your lap! AND there was a very tender looking hug on the island! Care to explain yourself!?"

"Not really." Ray answered in a dry tone, "What Kai and I do isn't any of your business. You've only been around us for two months, and if you think going the way you have been is going to make him think twice about looking your way, then you should reevaluate how you want to act around us." He said in a low tone, taking a step towards her.

"Nobody enjoys the screaming or the yelling, and although we appreciate you trying to jump in, remember one thing. Kai is our captain and always will be, and he never had to scream at the top of his lungs to get us moving or doing what he asked." He finished, his tone having gone deeper as he stared her down.

Hilary squared up to him. "We're not talking about me. I want to know why he cold shoulders everyone but you." She said before her whole demeanor changed. "PLEASE!?"

Ray rolled his eyes, "Because I actually took the time to get to know him! It's that simple! There's no secret or anything special about it."

She rolled hers back. "Then why isn't Tyson and Max like that with him!?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Ask him, not me." He said simply, going to push past her before he slipped something he'd regret.

She glared again. Fine. She would. After Training. And so, she waited. And waited, drilling the boys near enough into the ground through her bubbling suspicions and jealousy. She was hug-able dammit!

"Alright, I think we did a pretty stand up job today boys." She clapped her hands just before Max and Ray had the chance to end their match and collapse to the ground.

"We, she says..." Tyson grumbled as he rubbed his aching feet on the side beside Kai, sat with his arms folded and eyes closed while trying to hide he felt like ass.

"I heard that, Tyson!" She snapped before once more flicking to sweet and innocent as she clocked Kai sitting there like he was trying to block the world out.

"Kai, can I talk to you for a minute?" She bat her lashes.

From where he did fall to the ground, Ray's strained neck nearly spun back around to watch the shit fest this was about to be. Kai lifted his head. Oh!? Was she finally gonna give his damn captain hat back!? He gave a curt nod and waited.

She eyed the others, _"ALONE?!"_

They all scrambled onto their aching feet, Ray hesitating. Did he really leave him behind? Seemed like a cruel thing to do, but if he was fast enough he'd be able to beat the other two for the shower first tonight...

Kai arched a brow. If she was going to give his power back, he wanted an audience. Sadly, he wasn't given one as they left the two of them out there. Ray finally getting to know what hot water felt like for the first time in two months.

Outside, Hilary went over her game plan. There was something going on, she could smell it, and was determined to figure it out.

"So..." She started, getting closer with determination set in her eyes. "You and Ray seem pretty... Close."

Kai's head snapped up and paled. "Excuse me?" He asked in a dull tone.

"You and Ray, you seem close." Hilary repeated, "Why is that?" She asked with such an innocent tone it almost deserved an Oscar.

Kai stuttered. "W-well, we've known each other a long time and have stuff in common I guess?"

"You've known Max and Tyson for a long time too, but I don't see you giving _them_ hugs." She countered in a sly tone.

Kai's face fell even more as his heart stopped, mindlessly rubbing his wrist. That was so much more than a hug.

He forced himself to frown. "What's it to you anyway?"

"Because I can't even get a simple 'hello' from you! I have tried to be friendly with you and you just give me the cold shoulder! Which is not very nice. But you'll lay your head in his lap!" She fired off, one minute in a calm civil tone, and the other filled with raging jealousy.

"Cause I don't know you!" He belted out, angry. Who did she think she was!?

"Well you didn't know them at first either, but you gave them a chance. Why won't you let me have one?" Hilary countered.

Kai saw red. "And if you had any idea about us, you'd know that took months and... Things... Happening! Why are you so desperate for me to like you anyways!?"

"Because I like you!" Hilary yelled back.

Kai tilted his head. "And when did I say I didn't like you!?"

Hilary's mouth opened for a second until it slowly closed, did he not get what she just said? "You haven't, but you also haven't given me a reason to think you do at all." She answered a bit dumbly before she shook her head, "But that's not what I meant when I said like... I-I like you, like you." She stuttered, her face warming up as she looked away from him.

"Am I not pretty enough? Or smart enough?"

The sound of thunder echoed in Kai's head. Something was wrong. Something horrible was happening. His face spelled the confusion. "Huh?"

Hilary stared at him again, how dense was this guy? Did she have to spell it out for him?! All looks and no brains? No brawn either, but they could fix that.

"What do you mean 'huh'?! I. Like. You. Seriously, not even Tyson is _this_ dense." She huffed back, "So what's wrong with me, huh? What do other girls have I don't?" She demanded in her angry tone.

Kai broke in to an instant sweat, wanting to vomit. No. Nononononono. Go away, female.

"But. _Why!?_ "

"You saved my life! And you're cute." She listed off. That was it though, all she really had to say.

Kai blinked at her, almost offended. "You barely know me and you're gonna say you like me!? How shallow are you!?"

"Oh, that's a funny thing to ask seeing as how you can't even grace anyone with a hello when they meet! How shallow are you?!" She countered. "And I've been trying to talk to you, get to know you, but clearly I'm nothing to you! None of us are but _Ray!_ What, are you gay?" She asked almost in a snooty tone.

Kai froze to stone, insides shriveling to specks as his face looked like she'd just given him an almighty slap. Ray knew. But that was it. And that was how he wanted it to stay.

"N-no..." He denied almost pathetically.

Hilary narrowed her eyes as the air changed, she could smell something again. She stepped a little closer where he sat on the porch, as if it would be stamped on his forehead in rainbow lettering and glitter.

"You are!" She about gasped after a long good silence had come over them.

Of course! She could have smacked herself. The face paint, the tight clothes, the crop top she'd seen him in in that picture! It all made sense.

"Oh my gosh! Who else knows!?" She seemed to bounce and squeal in place, then another larger gasp left her as if she'd just thought of the winning answer for the jackpot.

"Oh my godddd, do you like him?! Is that why you were hugging him, are you two together? Wait... Is he gay? He doesn't really give off those vibes..."

Kai scuffled to get to his feet, feeling humiliated. His eyes watered ever so slightly and he could feel it, alongside the red hot heat in his face.

"Leave me alone..." He muttered as he went to run off.

"Wait no! I'm sorry, that was rude of me. It's really okay, I won't tell anyone if they don't know. It's not my place." She quickly cut over, grabbing him to stop him. "But if you like him you should at least say something."

He choked on his spit. "Are you crazy!? No! And you'd better not say a damn thing!" He spat at her defensively.

"Well, why not?" She seemed to pout at him, "And I promise, I won't. Scouts honor. But oh my godddd, you two would be so cute togetherrr!" She squealed even more, bouncing as she held his wrist.

"Knock it off! I never admitted that's how I felt about him!" He bit, trying to shake her off.

...Vice grip.

"Then what was with all that hugging back on the island, and you laying in his lap and letting him pet you?"

 _"That's personal!"_ He yelled even more angrily and defensively. "And I hurt my neck sleeping so couldn't get comfy..." He added with a blush.

She didn't seemed fooled, the smell in the air getting stronger. She'd figure this out on her own then.

"Okay. Sorry for prying." She let him go, stepping back.

Kai shifted. "...You didn't mention any of that to the others either, right?"

"No, of course not. Who do you take me for? I'm not some loudmouth." She flicked her wrist, offended.

Kai felt more worried. Oh god. Someone was gonna find out.

"Nooo?" He figured was the best response.

"Exactly! I can keep secrets like nobody's business." She didn't seem to notice the drawl or worry in his tone, bouncing back up in his space and leaning in close. Brown eyes sparkling.

"So do you like him or not? C'mon, dish the goods! He is pretty handsome, has those _strong_ arms and legs." She wiggled her brows.

Kai frowned. What was with her only looking at appearance? "He's also a great person, listener and friend. Really fun. Skilled at a bunch of stuff and doesn't even realize it." He huffed at her.

!JACKPOT!

"Ohhhhh?" She wiggled her brows harder, leaning closer their faces were almost touching.

Kai leaned back, blushing hard again. "What!? Just saying!"

"Mhmmmmmmm." She hummed. Could practically feel the heat coming off his adorably gay painted cheeks.

Kai let out a whimper. Somehow through his masterfully crafted veil of secrecy, she had figured it out. His deepest, darkest secret.

"Know what you should do?" Hilary asked in a sly tone, getting so close Kai's back was pretty much bent almost in half now as she hovered over him on her tip toes.

"Should tell him!" She shouted.

He slammed a hand over her mouth. Ray had the ears of a hawk.

"SHHHHHHH! NO!"

Hilary jumped, talking even with his hands over her mouth. Though it wasn't audible in the slightest.

"Hey, showers all yours." Ray announced as he opened the front door, poking his head out.

He figured he'd come save him from her seeing as how they were still out there, though when he caught sight of Kai bent back and Hilary leaning over him with his hands on her mouth his gut instantly twisted.

Was she trying to kiss him?! How stupid was she?!

Kai met eyes with him and jolted like he'd just been caught red handed, wobbling and losing his balance falling backwards.

"Are you okay?!" Both Ray and Hilary shouted as his ass hit the porch.

Ray coming out to help him up while Hilary stood there. Watching... Ohhhh, things just kept getting smellier and smellier. And she was LIVING for it.

"Don't you have to go home?" Ray snapped at her over his shoulder, hand out to Kai.

"Oh! Yes. Of course. See you tomorrow boys!" She just smiled, the snippy attitude going over her head.

Her eyes darted to Kai's, giving him a look that told him to man up now before she turned on her heel and walked off with a bounce in her step. Kai took his hand, head spinning at everything that happened, was happening and what might happen.

He got to his trembling feet, gripping his hand hard. "I fell..."

"Are you okay?" Ray asked again, hoisting him to his feet. "The hell is her problem?"

"She uh... She uh..." He stuttered with a crack. Did he tell him about that!?

Ray's face went green instantly before it went insanely red. "Did she try to kiss you?!" He near enough screamed.

"NO!" He shrieked. He would never betray his king like that!

Ray simmered down, "Then what happened?"

Kai broke. God he hated stuff like this. "She said she liked me! Like, like-like!" He crumbled in a weird, pleading tone. It wasn't his fault! This time!

Ray blinked a few times, he kind of already figured that out on his own back on the island. And like back on the island he belted out a laugh, his sides cramping. Had to hand it to her though, she had some guts to just go right out and admit it while he still had yet to say a damn thing.

"Okay." His voice strained a little through his laughter, "But why was she in your face?"

"She wanted to know who _I_ liked!"

And like that the laughter cut off, "Oh..." He let his hand go, as if he just remembered he'd been holding it till now. "So, guess she knows then?" He asked in a small voice, "That you're not into girls, at least."

Kai shrank and rubbed his arm. "She guessed..."

"So did I." Ray said with a slight shrug, "If she says anything I'll shave her head."

Kai made a face. "Is it that obvious!?" He asked sadly, "Does everyone know!?"

Ray shook his head at him, "Pretty sure Tyson doesn't know."

"He isn't everyone... He's an idiot!"

"This is true, but I wouldn't worry about it too much. Even if they do know or not." Ray offered.

Kai shook his shoulders out. "I don't want people knowing I'm capable of caring for someone!" He pouted.

Ray gave him a look, "That's weird, but... If that's what you want." What else was he supposed to say, or even do?

Then, a sly grin crossed over his lips as his heart slammed in his chest. Nudging Kai in the side as his face burned.

"But, since everyone knows you love me so much, guess you're shit out of luck."

Kai got the just-got-slapped look again. Did they!? Hilary figured it out pretty quick. Did that mean others knew as well? Hell, did Ray know?

No. Nahhh he couldn't. He was too cool about it. But then that was typical Ray. Right?

Oh man, was the female right? Should he just bite the bullet and tell him? He just rejected Hilary and it didn't seem so bad. Maybe if Ray rejected him it would be fine too. Like a switch would just flip and turn it off.

He was a phoenix wielding fire... Guy! He had the balls of a lion! He could do this.

He straightened himself up to rigid straightness and tensed, "Ray." He barked out.

Ray coiled back at the bark, maybe he overstepped. Took one joke a bit too far. His already fast beating heart slammed harder, breaking out into a light sweat.

"Kai?" He parroted back through a dry throat.

Kai's own chest went in to overdrive. "I have something I need to tell you." He announced as he clenched his fists.

"Okay..." Ray squeaked. The hell was going on?!

Kai stared at him intensely. Just say it. But how? And what if the switch didn't turn off? What if it wasn't okay? What if it ruined everything and he never wanted to see him again!?

His mouth opened and closed a few times. "I HAVE TO SHOWER!" He yelled before bolting by him.

Ray blinked a few times at the empty space that had been where Kai was a second ago, only to turn and look back at the house as the door slammed shut.

The hell just happened?

"Yeah, you kind of stink..." He voiced to the air, heart slowing to its normal rhythm as he trudged after him inside to go sit it out and wait for dinner.


	31. Cat Fight Pt 1

**Welcome back everyone, how are you all during this mess?**

 **Anyways, since we've got about 30 chapters goin at the moment, the ones (like this) that are in parts will get uploaded a bit faster. So expect another update come Monday.**

 **Although last chapter still had the bounce and fun it, we also began our dive into the heavier stuff, just remember that we'll swing back to that this season later on. Nothing in this chapter like that though, so all good.**

 **As always, we wanna thank everyone whose come around, stuck through this from the start and continue to support us. Means the world to the both of us and we'll see you Monday!**

 **Take care of yourselves, of those around you. Till next time.**

* * *

Kai trudged through the small alleyway, hands shoved in his pockets and going nowhere in particular. After several days of wandering the same route, he decided to change it up and roam around some lesser known streets. It seemed there wasn't really anything noteworthy of this particular area. Just a quiet little area. Some clean sidewalks. Some nice looking houses.

Why did he even do this? Take himself off for hours on end doing nothing in particular? Became a habit years ago and stuck, he figured. He didn't want to be back 'home' with Voltaire, so stayed out as long as he could. Now, he couldn't picture not having his solo wanderings. As annoying as Grampa and the others could be, he liked being there. It was warm and safe, and his favorite people were there.

And yet still, he vanished regularly. He even kind of liked when Grampa got on his case to a certain extent. He enjoyed the concern...

Speaking of which, the sun was on its way down. He had a good thirty minutes before he was back at the house. Should probably start making his way back. He turned on his heel, going back the way he'd just come and set off again. Head still in his own world.

Back through the quiet little area, the clean sidewalks and the nice looking houses. And back through the random little public garden with a little bench slapped in the middle of it. The elderly couple that were there before were gone now... Probably past their bedtime.

He decided to go through it. Feet crunching the grass as he cut through. His feet stopped though when he heard a small yet familiar sound that his heart and soul recognised.

But where? Where was the source of the siren song?!

His feet veered off his path and followed it, taking himself around the garden and scanning every part he could with the utmost care. He snapped his focused, red eyes when his ears picked up a rustling, tiptoeing slowly over to the green bushes it had come from.

He felt his smirk on the inside as he approached, hearing another sound as his hand reached out to push back the branches.

Found it.

With a gentle push, he parted the leaves and twigs. Internal smirk evaporating to make way for a plague of worry as he met two tiny and terrified eyes buried in a sea of young fluff that shrunk in panic at the intruder.

"Oooooh..." He let out sadly as his brows knit together and gently crouched down.

* * *

Mr. Granger frowned. "Did none of you call K-dog down for dinner?" he asked, annoyed. He'd asked them to do so about 10minutes ago, and the tall, frowny one still wasn't at the table.

"We did, Grampa!" Tyson whined, knowing that look, "We couldn't find him anywhere! I think he's doing his wandering thing..."

"Yeh..." Max added with an air of mystery, "He just goes where the wind takes him..."

"Heh! I guess the wind isn't blowing that hard, cause I saw him coming in and out about twenty minutes ago." Grampa huffed, pushing himself out his chair before going to the kitchen window and pushing it open.

"KAI!"

The old man smirked again when he heard rustling and slid the window shut, resuming his seat. Moments later, Kai came in hastier than he usually moved and looking flustered, yet trying to maintain his usual stoic composure.

He would apologize for not being in. But no one shouted him. Wasn't his fault.

Tyson's mouth dropped, "Where were you? We were looking everywhere for you!" He practically whined out, not liking that he had gotten scolded for not being able to find him.

Kai just scowled. "I was around!" He bit defensively.

Tyson shot him a dirty look, promptly shoving his food in his mouth. What crawled up Kai's ass and died, again? Maybe he ran into one of those weird kids on one his walks, as if Max was reading his mind he piped up at the table.

"Did you run into one of those kids again?"

Kai's hand holding his chopsticks fell against the table as he rolled his eyes. "No! I was here! Why don't you ever listen? Or better yet, mind your business!"

"Somebody is touchy tonight, seriously dude. What's up?" Tyson asked in a huff as he slammed his bowl down on the table.

Kai gave him a fatalistic look in warning. "I said _nothing_!"

Ray sat his bowl down, having been trying hard to ignore the others and Kai's snippy attitude just so he could have one night of a peaceful dinner.

One thing he hadn't missed, was this.

"Guys, can we not have one meal with everyone jumping down each other's throats? We have enough to worry about right now."

"I'm more than happy with silence." Kai shot at him.

Tyson went to open his mouth to say something back, Ray quickly shooting him a look that was enough for him to close it. Picking back up his bowl to finish his food in silence.

Finally, as the table fell in the peaceful bliss, the bowls getting emptier by the minute and the smell of the food evaporating from the air, something else caught Ray's sense of smell. It was an odd smell at first, coming off of Kai who was sitting beside him, though couldn't quite place it just yet. Though it was a familiar smell that much he knew, like cat dander...

Kai often fed strays, he knew that, but this was like he had been attacked by a horde of them and they had rubbed themselves all over his person, and the smell was strong and only getting stronger.

Kai tried to eat at a humane pace. He needed them all to hurry and finish up, have them go pass out in front of the TV so he could sneak outside again.

He knew they wouldn't bother him if they were glued to the idiot box. It was just a matter of waiting it out. He glared at Tyson's plate.

Really!? The one time he doesn't inhale his food! Come on, Shrimp! Do your thing! Eat like a pelican! Set an example, would ya!?

As the silence continued to bring on a more peaceful evening, it was suddenly disturbed by a very small noise. One the others wouldn't have heard as it was even so low Ray almost hadn't heard it, the pieces of the puzzle he was trying to form in his head getting put together slowly.

First the smell, that he finally recognized as cat dander, and now a small meow? There weren't any cats around, none that he had ever seen or sensed before and there certainly hadn't been one outside during the day when he and Max were running practice drills.

He eyed Kai beside him, still working on his food but was trying to burn a hole through Tyson's head... The hell _was_ his problem? His thoughts got disturbed by another soft, low, meow from outside.

Did... Did he bring one home?!

If he asked he risked Kai blowing up, storming out in a huff like he sometimes did, so continued to eat his bowl a bit quicker to get done before the others which would be a first. He'd get out there, figure it out or just sit in the shadows and wait and see. Either way, he was going to find out.

Kai shot a glance at Ray. Oh, that beautiful guy. This was how you hurried the fuck up! If only he could make the others see it.

He followed suit, shoveling in the rest and jumping up like his ass was on fire to clean his dishes. Could he just go? They wouldn't bother him now anyway... Right? And his little ball of everything that was right with the world was waiting for him to come back. He said he'd only be gone a few minutes. Didn't want him to worry.

"Already leaving?" Tyson faked whined in a sarcastic tone as he watched Kai jump up from his spot.

"NO!" He shrieked out in a weird pitch, jumping out his skin as he whirled back around. "I'm just done is all! God, Tyson! Stop smothering me!"

Tyson mumbled something into his next mouthful of food, forget asking him to join them for a movie in the living room.

Ray let out a sigh as he stood up, his bowl empty and quietly took it to the kitchen to wash. He had to be one step ahead of him, get outside to that damn noise he could hear before Kai got the chance to figure out he was onto him.

Kai watched Ray go to the kitchen sink. This guy was being a gem tonight! He went over to him, slipping his bowl in to the sink.

"Thanks." He let our monotonously before making a b-line out the room.

Wait... What? "Hey!" Ray called at him, though he was already gone. Oh, so it was like that was it?

He quickly scrubbed the bowls clean, setting them down to dry and slipped out the back door in the kitchen quietly.

Kai almost tripped over himself as he went to the room they all slept in, diving at his bag and rummaging around for the stash of cat treats and supplies he'd bought. Maybe Rogue needed another brush? He sure did seem to like it. And would he want the salmon or the chicken flavor treat?

...Ah, what the hell. He'd offer both. Who was he to dictate?

He stuffed everything in his deep pockets and slid over the wooden floors to the door, his shoes half on as he slipped out the door. The night was cool and pleasant. Perfect temperature for a decent sleep for his little fluff-Meister.

He crept around to the part of the porch he'd hid him under, gently pulling out the box. "Ro-Ro..." He cooed in a whisper, "Papa's back. You doing okay out here?" His heart exploded when the most adorable little mew he'd ever heard met his ears.

Ray peeked around the corner he was standing against, his ears twitching at the meowing and Kai. 'Papa?' He did bring a cat, and around here of all places?! Why the good for nothing cat whore! Wasn't he enough? Why would he do this to him, to them? They had a good thing going, didn't they?

He shook himself out of it, what the hell was he thinking. They weren't even anything, he just had a crush on the guy that started up last year that didn't get stamped out when they were countries apart for half a year.

Even still, how dare he bring another cat on his turf! This was his home... Well, technically it wasn't, it was Tyson's and he was just staying for the time being like the others.

Still, how could Kai do this to him?

"What you got there?" He painted on a neutral tone as he stepped out from around the corner.

Kai jolted, feeling his heart freeze and his insides almost try to escape out his butt in pure panic as he pushed the box back and jumped up.

"NOTHING! Nothing! Just getting some air!" He scrambled. God _dammit_! How was he going to get him to go away!?

Ray leaned to the side, getting a small glimpse of the box's corner peeking out from under the bottom of the porch. He righted himself up, putting his hands on his hips.

"I can smell it, ya know. And hear it." He said almost dully.

Kai's eye twitched, feeling the panic only get worse. "Ray..." He said warily, "I can explain..."

"Oh can you?" Ray asked as he shifted his feet, this should be good.

Kai visibly squirmed. Wishing he hadn't shoveled that food in so fast. Felt like it was going to come back up. What was he going to do? Was he going to do the reasonable thing and explain what happened. Exposing himself as being soft as a princess' mattress?

Or was he going to cause a scene in hope of scaring him off?

"I can! But I don't have to explain crap to you! Why don't you guys just back off, huh!? Been breathing down my damn neck since we all came back!"

Ray just blinked a few times at him, "No I haven't, been too busy trying to keep those freaks away from here and snatching our bit-beasts. The only person whose been breathing down your neck has been Tyson."

"Wellllll you're starting to as well! Go mother one of the others!" He threw back childishly.

Ray arched a brow next, "I'm not mothering you, I just simply asked what you have in the box. Though by the smell and the noises I already know, so why don't you just pick it back out of the box for right now since it can't be all that comfortable in there." He rolled his eyes, a sly smirk coming to his lips.

"Papa." He jabbed.

Kai's brow joined the twitching as he was rendered speechless. With one well wielded word, Ray had slain any ounce of power he had. It was all that kitten's fault.

...D'ahhhhhh, he could never stay mad at him!

"What's it to do with you? Isn't there something more interesting going on in the living room?"

"I don't know, I'm out here right now." Ray shrugged his shoulders at him, "Why are you being so weird about this? It's just a kitten."

"You're being weird!"

Kai kind of had him there, sure it was pretty weird to sneak around a corner to find out what he was up to. Not to mention all those weird thoughts after finding out it was just a kitten, but that wasn't the point.

He let out a small huff, moving past Kai and going to the box to let the poor thing get some air. Couldn't be real comfortable cooped up like that, or shoved so hard back inside it when he had come out.

"Say's the guy hiding a kitten under the porch and acting like it's his hidden porn stash."

Kai immediately smacked his hand away. How DARE he touch his precious angel!?

"Don't! Let me do it! You'll scare him!"

Ray stepped back, holding his hands up and sitting down on the edge of the porch. "Where'd you find him?"

Kai didn't hear him. He was too busy looking at perfection staring up at him. He slowly reached his hand in and let him sniff him.

Pff... Ray going at him like that... Poor thing would be terrified. Would look like a giant cat monster coming to get him. Just as he thought that, a small, rough tongue licked his finger and nuzzled his hand. A noise left his throat as every muscle in his body both clenched and relaxed at the same time.

Ray frowned; it wasn't often Kai didn't answer him these days when he asked a question. Oh god, were they reverting back to last year? Why, what did he do?

His eyes went down into the box, that could have been the only reason...

The little fur ball nuzzling up against Kai's hand like it owned it. The longer he looked, the scrawnier the thing seemed to be. When was the last time the baby ate, or even had a bath?

"When did you feed him last?"

Kai's eyes snapped up. "Before I came in for dinner..." His eyes narrowed. He didn't need any one else butting their nose here. Just a man and his cat. Move along, people.

"Okay... What're you planning to do with him?"

Keep him and love him forever. A montage ran in his head of the two of them running through a meadow together. Curling up on the couch together. Being gently woken up by nuzzles every morning.

"First things first, get him fattened up some..."

Ray gave him a look, "Besides the basics, where are you going to keep him?"

Kai waved him off. This is EXACTLY why he wanted to keep him a secret.

"For starters here... I'm waiting for the right time to ask Mr. Granger if he can stay inside with us. The dojo has wood floors so it wouldn't be like he'd claw up any tatami mats and any accidents are easily cleaned up."

Ray nodded along, while deep down he felt a tinge of jealousy. The lil fuzz ball was still rubbing up on Kai's hand, the purring was a bit off in him, more sporadic and not consistent. Then again, when he was that young his was the same way until he got a bit older and could control it better.

"How long has he been here, under the porch in a box?"

Kai made a few kissing sounds as he gently moved his hand under the tiny, warm belly and slowly lifted him up, bringing him in to his chest and unable to stop the adoring smile cracking.

"Couple of days..."

That made sense, seeing as how he hadn't noticed it until now, hadn't had time to... Ohhhh no, that was not fair!

He tried to look away but instead was trying to burn holes into the scrawny little thing, a weird low rumble slipping through his chest as he gripped his pant legs.

What a lucky little feline.

"Well, you might want to ask Grandpa soon, it's not good for him to be stuck out here in a box during the night." He informed as he pushed himself up to stand.

"Uh huh..." He answered back mindlessly, too engrossed in tickling the little ear and reveled in him kneading at his shirt with his ridiculously cute little paws.

He stopped tickling. Did that weird noise come from him? He was way too young to make a noise that deep.

His head lifted along with a brow as he shot a look at Ray. "Problem...?"

Ray's face flushed, whoops. "Think dinner's fighting back." He hit his chest for emphasis, hoping to god Kai bought it.

Luckily for him, he was too distracted to really care when another sweet little meow escaped his new baby.

"Isn't he awesome!?" He asked with a crack in his throat.

Ray rolled his eyes; it was a cat. Seen one you've seen em all. "Yup." He forced out, wasn't like he expected Kai to hear him anyways.

"See you in the morning, Kai." He waved over his shoulder, ready to get away before the jealousy turned to heartbreak. He used to be awesome.

Kai waved aimlessly, before he came back to earth. "Oh! Ray?"

"Yeah?" Ray called back over his shoulder, not bothering to turn back around.

What was so awesome about that cat anyways? He was part cat; it was in his blood. His ancestors were cat, or so he thought. He couldn't really remember, had something to do with a curse.

"Don't tell the other idiots!"

"Oh, so now I'm an idiot?!" Ray yelled as he turned on his heels so fast his hair wrap snapped against the back of his legs.

Kai blinked. "What? I didn't say you were. I meant them, inside."

Ray faltered a little, oh. Right... "Be nice." He huffed, "But fine I won't."

"Thaaaanks!" He waved off, looking as happy as he probably ever had.

Ray shook his head at him, why couldn't he have brought home a dog or a snake? Clearly seeing Kai going back off into whatever world with the kitten, Ray just made his way back into the house, slipping back through the back door into the kitchen. Seeing the bowls from dinner stacked up on the side of the sink, unwashed and left for someone else to do.

Going towards them to get them washed, was better to do something than just sit and stare mindlessly at the TV until bed time. That night he and the others went to bed, minus Kai. When and what time he had finally come back inside to sleep was beyond Ray, though he knew not to pry too hard. Wasn't like this would become routine now.

A few days later said otherwise, how the others were so blind to Kai missing half the time during training was almost mind boggling. Then again, they were all used to Kai's disappearing acts and probably learned not to question it. He'd pop in here and there, not enough to really do much training or stick around long enough for someone else to even question where he had been or what he had been doing.

The nights weren't any better, he'd keep himself stuck out there until he was called in for dinner and then promptly go back out only to return way later in the night. Slowly, due to the smell of the kitten clinging to him and the fact they slept next to each other, Ray had been pushing his futon further and further away from him until he was almost on the other side of the large training room they all slept in.

Max seemed to be the only one that noticed at first, asking Ray in private if the two were fighting, though Ray gently brushed him off without really answering him. How could Max notice that he had moved but not his old rooming buddy?!

This was getting annoying, the skipping the training to coming in at all hours of the night and nobody noticing! To say he was getting to the end of his rope with it all, to the other's naivety and Kai's carelessness when they had a match coming up, would have been an understatement. Not to mention, Kai hadn't asked Grandpa yet if he could even have the fuzz ball. Which left the poor thing outside, under the porch, in a box every day and every night. That was unfair to the baby, almost cruel in a way.

As their second month of being back together as a team was coming to a close, Ray found himself waking up before the others. Not that he had gotten much sleep, being pressed up against the back wall of the training room where coincidentally the box was stuffed under the porch, he had heard every pitiful meow and cries from the kitten and then came the insufferable scratching against the inside of the box all night.  
His nerves were frayed, stepping into the kitchen with dark circles under his eyes, on the hunt to put something in his empty stomach and try to wake himself up.

Grandpa was humming to something on the radio, beating eggs for his roll omelets when he heard the feet shuffling behind him.

He glanced over his shoulder. "Mornin' Thundercat!"

"Mornin' grandpa." Ray yawned back, "Mind if I make some tea?" He asked as he stepped up behind him.

Grandpa continued to whisk the eggs. "I just brewed some! Help yourself!" He nodded at the teapot on the table, "You sure you don't want some coffee instead? You look beat!"

Ray made a face at the suggestion, images of coffee burgers dancing in his head. "I'm good with tea, thank you." He said politely as he went to grab a cup before taking himself to the table, pouring himself some tea and relaxing into the back of the chair.

Grandpa just nodded, setting the egg mixture aside for right now and getting to work on the rice balls. "What brings you here so early anyways?"

Halfway dozing off in the chair, Ray's head shot back up as he registered the question. "Hn? Oh, just couldn't get to sleep or stay asleep for long." He answered, taking a sip of the hot tea.

Grandpa cocked a brow. "Then why don't you lay down on the couch? See if that don't help. The futon giving you grief? I might have a thicker one somewhere."

Ray shook his head some, "It's not the futon, sir, it's just the scratching and meowing all night that kept me up." He explained in another tired yawn.

Grandpa threw his head back, sneezing in to his sleeve before turning around. "Sorry, what was that?"

"Bless you. But anyways, it's just the cat. I'm going to move to the other side of the room tonight, hopefully I won't be able to hear it then." Ray said.

Grandpa dropped everything and turned, narrowing his eyes. "What cat?" He asked in a low voice. His slightly running nose and ever so slight itchy eyes tingling.

"The one under the porch." Ray answered as he traced the rim of his cup with his finger, "Been there for almost a week now."

Grandpa frowned. "Then why didn't you think to tell me before, dog!?" He exclaimed, annoyed.

"Kai said he was going to, didn't think I had to." Ray shrugged a little.

Grandpa's brow didn't know what to do. "Keepin' K-dog up too?"

Ray shook his head, "He and the others can't hear it like I can, and as far as I know the others don't know about it either. He asked me not to tell, so I didn't."

Grandpa rubbed his face. He was going to lose his cool if little dude didn't start making some sense. "Not tell what?"

Ray let out a sigh, "Kai asked me not to tell the others about the cat, he said he was going to ask you about keeping it here. I'm assuming he hasn't uttered a word about it to you though." He said before taking a small sip of his tea.

"Told him he needed to." He muttered around the rim of his cup.

Grandpa's eyes twitched violently for a moment, his old, withered face going redder before he roughly went back at those rice balls as if they'd wronged him.

"I see..." He muttered.

Ray arched a brow at the back of Grandpa's head, somehow he didn't feel like this was going to be a good morning but part of him was really too tired to care.

"Would you like some help?" He asked once he cleared his throat a little.

"Oh, good... Someone asks me something... In my own home..." He grumbled again. "You could make the soup if you wanted."

Not knowing what he had done wrong, Ray thought it best to just get up and help quietly. He hadn't really seen Grandpa like this, except for all the times he was trying to beat Tyson on the head with his practice swords, but normally he and the others were always safe from the old man's temper.

Grandpa went to work on the salmon fillets. "I tell ya... Take four extra mouths in my house and this is what I get... Lies and nose leaking... I tell ya, kids these days..." He muttered under his breath.

Ray's ears twitched a little, wasn't Dickenson supposed to be covering their stay with the Granger's? He was always the one pulling the strings behind the curtain, why would this time be any different?

He could get a job, if that helped, wasn't like he had much else to do during the days when Tyson, Kenny, and Hilary were at school.

"If there's anything you need help around the house with, I'd be more than happy to help. Make up for me staying here." He offered, hoping he wasn't sticking his own foot up his ass.

Grandpa shot his fiery head over his shoulder. "Quit using your Vulcan hearing! That wasn't for you!" He bit. "You help out fine. All ya'll do! Doesn't mean I don't deserve to be asked if someone is bringing an animal in to my house!"

It seemed to click a bit more in Ray's head, all the while he had been feeling like Grandpa was angry at him over the whole thing. It wasn't his cat, but that didn't mean he wanted Kai to get in trouble for it either.

Despite what Grandpa had said, one thing kind of tickled his curiosity. "What's a Vulcan?"

Grandpa stopped and turned around. "You don't...?" He looked him over. Of course not. "Never mind."

Ray blinked a few times at him, it was too early for this and he hadn't had enough sleep to deal with it either. Hopefully the kids behaved today.

"Sorry." He hung his head, focusing on his task of finishing up the soup he was supposed to be preparing all along.

Grandpa sniffed and went back to grumbling. He kicked Ray out of the way and back to the table so he could get to work. He could hear people surfacing in the other room. And there was one he wanted to look dead in the eyes and take his sword to.

It wasn't long before the others made their appearance inside the kitchen, Tyson rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Morning gramps." He yawned, scratching at his stomach under his shirt as he took a big whiff of the air that smelled of the food that had been prepared.

Grandpa grunted at him and the others, his mood sour as he ferried over the bowls and plates. Kai shuffled in last, feeling a weird shiver going down his spine as he entered.

Was it cold in here?

"Man this looks good." Tyson drooled a little as he made himself comfortable in his seat, Max coming down beside him.

"Thank you Grandpa." He brightly smiled, carrying the sun into the room with him though it didn't seem to help lighten the room up any or Grandpa's sour mood.

Ray gave Kai an almost nervous glance as he sat down beside him, something told him this wasn't going to be pretty but he didn't have any words besides yelling 'run' at Kai. Sadly, his kitten-love sick friend was oblivious.

He gave a nod of thanks like he did every morning and started eating like all the others. Tyson droned on about god knows what. Max joined in. Was like every morning. But something was off...

Food was good though. A light bulb went off over his head. Rogue would love some salmon! He looked up and peered around stealthily before cutting a big piece and throwing it in a napkin, slipping it on to his lap.

Ray began to sweat a little, why was it they were all so blind?! Grandpa hadn't torn his eyes away from Kai the entire time since he had come into the kitchen, then the beautiful dummy tried to be sneaky and wrap some food up in a napkin. No doubt Grandpa saw that, though he didn't say anything out right about it.

Why did this whole thing suddenly feel like it was his fault?

Kai looked up at the clock. Dammit, he was twenty minutes later than usual. The poor thing was probably wondering if he'd abandoned him. Or was starving hungry.

He finished up his food and in a flash, gathered his plates and made a bolt for the sink, washing like a man possessed.

"Thank you, Mr. Granger!" He called as he disappeared out the door.

"What's got him so worked up?" Tyson asked through a mouthful of his rice ball.

"Maybe he's just ready to get to training?" Max suggested happily; all the while Ray was slowly sinking in his chair.

Maybe he'd pull a Kai and disappear for a few hours, find a nice tree to climb in and get some sleep.

Kai dropped to his knees in his usual spot and reached for the box, feeling awful at the outburst of impatient mews as soon as he touched the box.

"Morning... Ooh, oh, oh. I know... I'm sorry I'm late..." He cooed as he reached in and pulled out his everything.

"Look! I got something to make up for it!" He said brightly as he pulled out the napkin and unwrapped it, the wriggly, stripy baby instantly going to sniff at it and take a few nibbles before going to town.

Kai's eyes lit up. Nothing felt better than making him happy.

The second the door had closed Grandpa pushed himself back from the table, his food practically untouched as he strode towards the back door and stepped outside. Tyson glanced at the other two at the table with him with a confused expression on his face, why was everyone acting so weird this morning?

Back outside Grandpa's steps were light, the sounds padded with his sock clad feet as he rounded the corner of his home. Immediately putting his hands on his hips in a wide stance, his eyes itching again on reflux at the sight of the kitten.

"Yo K-Dog, what's up with the furry critter you got there?!" He asked in a loud voice.

Kai jumped out his skin, bolting to his feet clutching RoRo to his chest while sending salmon flying to the floor.

"NOTHING!" He shrieked out in panic.

"That don't look like nothin' home-dog." Grandpa held a stern tone.

Kai looked desperately down at Ro, to gramps, back to Ro and back again.

He was in trouble.

"Mr. Granger, I can explain!"

Grandpa nodded slowly, giving him the floor as he waited for said explanation.

Just like with Ray, he didn't really have one. "He- see, he followed me home!"

"And when was this?" Gramps asked, going back to his natural tone for the moment as he could clearly see the boy frightened out of his wits.

Kai sank. Did he lie? Say it was yesterday?

"About a week ago..." He admitted quietly.

"Now my man, when were you going to say something?"

Kai sunk further in to himself. "I was gonna! Honest!"

Grandpa let out a huff, his itching eyes shifting to the kitten in Kai's hold to the boys sad eyes.

"You been keeping him warm? Fed, and watered?" He asked.

Kai nodded furiously. "Yeh!" He exclaimed. "I set him up here! He's got a bed, water, I make sure there's always food, he's got somewhere to pee and I spend as much time with him as I can so he doesn't get scared!"

Gramps held his hands up to quiet the out pour of information. "That's all good and well Kai, but I would have appreciated it if you had told me sooner. You see, I'm allergic to cats, so I can't be around them for long."

Kai instantly held RoRo tighter, feeling his chest clench. For a few reasons.

"I'm sorry..." He said guilty, "I really was going to tell you and ask if he could come inside..."

"I'm afraid him coming in is out of the question." Gramps shook his head with a small frown on his face, not missing how Kai seemed to flinch despite his calm tone.

"But..." He breathed in deeply, "If you can keep him warm and fed like you have been I don't see a reason why he can't stay out here."

Kai lit up. He was bummed that Ro couldn't come and sleep next to him, or be inside. But of course Mr. Granger's health came first. Besides, as long as he got to keep him, who cared? He depended on him. He'd make it work. Maybe he could add an extension to the box house...

"Really?! Thank you, Mr. Granger! He won't be a problem, promise! Plus, he's real friendly! Look!" He fired out as he held up the kitten like Simba being shown to the kingdom.

Gramps about tripped over the ends of his long pants as he jumped back, "I trust you'll care for him, and make sure he doesn't come inside."

Kai frowned at the less than enthusiastic reaction to his beautiful, perfect baby. He said he couldn't be around them _long_ , not _at all_.

"Of course! He chose me! With great power, comes great responsibility..."

"Right on K-Dog, and little dudes like that are a great deal of responsibility."

Kai's eyes sparkled. "I know! And he made the best choice! My middle name is responsible! Got everyone around the world in one piece, didn't I? And this time I get no headaches, just lots of quality wet nose time! Ain't that right, RoRo?" He cooed as he brought the cat to his face, getting a sniff and a nuzzle in return.

Gramps raised a brow, the boy he had known to be cold and quiet, wasn't the one he was seeing in front of him right at this very moment. But, he liked this one better. If only he showed that same type of affection towards his fellow man every now and then, he knew his grandson would appreciate it.

"Sounds good my man." Grandpa chuckled some as he went to leave him there with his new baby.

* * *

Two days later and he was starting to regret his decision, not that he couldn't trust Kai to care for the kitten any, since the boy was doing a bang up job at it. The only problem with it all was the kitten had to be left outside all the time, which meant he had free reign of his yard. And his beautiful petunias, that were now dug around and pulled from the soil, pieces of their once vibrant and soft petals now littered the garden bed while the kitten looked up at him almost innocently.

Wasn't really his fault, was just an animal and he was a baby. But the baby seemed bored and now Gramps was close to seeing red.

"K-dog!" His voice bellowed out across the yard.

Kai all but skipped outside with the glow that was almost permanently on his face over the past days.

"Mmyesssss?"

Grandpa frowned, throwing out a hand and pointing at Rogue still messing up his flower bed. "Don't you think you should be watching him? Little dude seems a bit bored, might need to get him some toys to play with." He said in a displeased tone, the frown on his face pulling his mustache down with it.

Kai gasped and ran over. "Rooooo..." He whined in a soft voice, "No, buddy! And I got him toys!" He added over his shoulder as he went to go get him.

"Then maybe you need to be entertaining him with em, can't be havin him comin in here and messin with my petunia's like this." Gramps went off, his frown setting in harder at the tone Kai was throwing his way.

Kai stopped in his tracks and spun to face him, frowning just as hard with a dark look on his face. "Are you accusing me of being a bad owner!? Do you not notice how much time I spend with him!?"

"That aint what I said, now is it?" Gramps countered quickly, "You're doin a fine job, but we can't be having this K-dog."

Kai stood his ground. "What it sounded like! And what am I supposed to do!? Put him on a leash!? He's just doing what cats do! All I can do is fence off your flowers!"

At the commotion, Ray came over to see what was going on before it got too ugly. Kai had already butt heads with Grandpa before, not that he thought he could do much control damage but if needed he could always just pick Kai up and carry him away kicking and screaming.

"It aint what I said! All I'm saying is he seems bored, need to give him a bit of attention is all." Gramps continued on, "And we'll go and get a fence but once he gets older he'll just jump right over it, won't he? So need to teach him not to come in here at all."

Kai boiled. "So much for not calling me a bad owner! I spend every spare second I have with him! He isn't a damn dog!"

"Now what'd we talk bout with those swear words, K-dog! We aint havin that here, ya dig?"

Ray just looked between Kai to gramps and then down at the little fur ball curled up like an innocent angel in Kai's arms. On one hand, Gramps had a point, a fence wouldn't do much once Rogue got bigger. But then Kai had a point, Rogue wasn't a dog, sadly.

Kai rolled his eyes. "Then don't say ridiculous things!"

Gramps just huffed at him, "I aint done no such thing, nor did I say you were a bad owner. Just keep a better eye on him, that's all I'm saying." He simmered down some, in hopes Kai would too otherwise they'd be out there all day doing this and he had a petunia garden to fix and mend back to health.

"Oh I'll just never leave his side, shall I!?" In fairness, he wouldn't mind that really.

"You know what, just go." Gramps shooed at him, feeling a headache coming on.

Kai narrowed his eyes at him. "Gladly!" He held RoRo closer to his chest and stormed his way off. Poor thing. Wasn't his fault. Was just exploring his home. Stupid Grampa.

"Need somethin R-cat?" Gramps grumbled as Ray stood there watching Kai go off with his own personal storm cloud hanging over his head.

"Nope." Ray answered, eyeing the garden bed. "Need help?"

"Nah, you go on off too." Gramps shooed him away too, Ray a little more than happy to oblige as he went after Kai around the house to where Rogue's box was kept.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked as he came around, sitting down on the porch with him.

Kai flashed his offended and sad face at him as he stroked the kitten, contently laying in his arms with his eyes closing. "No! I _am_ taking care of him! I spend a bunch of time with him every day! How _dare_ he suggest I'm neglecting him!"

"I don't think that's what he said at all, or even hinted at." Ray shook his head at him, anytime Kai was like this everything went over his head.

"You are taking care of him, and you've done a great job at it. He sees that, he knows that, he's just a little upset his flowers got messed up is all."

Kai shifted defensively. Of course he felt bad about that. "Was an accident! I can't watch him 24/7 and he's just a little fluff! He didn't mean to!"

Ray couldn't really agree or disagree with that one, looking at Rogue snuggled up in Kai's arms again. Sure, he was still a kitten but the least he could do was learn some manners while living there with them all.

"Well, then need to find a way to keep him out of the garden. He'll get big quickly and then a fence won't keep him out." He offered.

Kai tilted his head. "...How did your people train you?" He asked. Maybe he could apply the same technique.

Ray's face and mind went completely blank as he just stared at Kai. He wasn't serious was he? As the silence crept in, Kai still sitting there waiting patiently for an answer, Ray realized he was serious. And also a bit of a moron...

"That's uh... We're not..." He stuttered around, trying to think of a response while trying not to show off just how offended he was which didn't work.

"Did you _really_ just ask me that? Same way most parents or guardians teach their kids not to do things they shouldn't. You either got your ear pulled or chewed out, or you were sent to bed without dinner and or time out."

Kai blinked at him. "So no... I don't know a way to stop you spraying your scent on shit or stop you bringing dead birds and mice home?"

Ray's hand came up and smacked himself in the face, should have been for Kai but he didn't think that'd go over well. "I'm only part cat! I don't spray anything! Are you crazy?!" He near enough shrieked as his face glowed red.

Kai rolled his eyes. "I don't know how you work!"

"Not like _that_! Him you would just need to fix!" He gestured at the sleeping devil.

Kai tried to cover the delicate baby ears. _"SHHHHHHH!"_

Ray gave him a dull look, for all the times _he_ had to go off an endure the screaming and yelling at terrible loud volumes all of last year Kai was only now concerned it would hurt sensitive ears?

"Can try a water bottle, to keep him out of the garden." He suggested as he shifted and huffed angrily at himself.

Kai's brow cranked up. "How is a bottle of water going to help?"

The dull look got duller. "Cats don't like water?" Ray supplied slowly, hoping Kai would catch on.

Kai looked more confused. "Pretty sure he won't be scared by the sight of a bottle of water."

Ray's hand came back up, smacking himself in the face again. "A spray bottle! You spray him with the water." Good lord, what happened to his king where he knew anything and everything?

Kai recoiled, holding Rogue away from Ray's direction and made a horrified noise. "What's the matter with you!?"

"...Do you want Grandpa jumping down your throat again if he gets into the garden? The water won't hurt him, he won't melt, but it could deter him from going in there if it's a consistent thing."

Kai held him closer. "I can't do that. It's cruel."

"It's water, Kai." Ray's tone matched the dull look he was still giving him, "It worked on Kevin." He threw in just to show him it wouldn't hurt the poor baby.

Kai couldn't bear to look at Ro while he considered it. If Ro kept doing it, Gramps might kick him out... But he loved him too much to be mean to him.

"I still can't believe you actually asked me that..." Ray muttered with a very small laugh, unable to get it out of his head.

"What? You have kitty quirks. Not unreasonable. And you even just said you sprayed Kevin, so I wasn't wrong."

"With a water bottle!" Ray yelled back at him, "And _I_ didn't do it, his parents did. He wouldn't stop chewing on their shoes when he was teething."

"Whiiiiiiiich humans do not do." Kai added with the dull tone Ray had used on him.

"Babies teeth, Kai." Ray threw back at him, "Only difference is they only do it once. We do it twice when our fangs come back in after we lose them the first time."

Kai let out an irate growl. This was going off topic. The important thing was Ro.

"Whatever! I don't care! Just how am I going to do this without being mean to him!"

"Spraying him with a bit of water isn't mean." Ray answered with a sigh, "Beyond that, I don't know. Like you said, you can't sit and stare at him 24/7." Though, if given the chance, he was sure Kai would do just that.

"Maybe if I got a tent..."

"He'd claw that up." Ray added in.

"And unlike everyone else I'd respect his feline instincts." He scowled.

"Do that and he'll just keep tearing things up." Ray countered again.

Kai sighed. For some reason Ray was pissing him off. "Uh huh. Can you hold him a second. I gotta pee." He said flatly as he held him out.

"Sure..." Ray answered as he held his hands out, getting a funny feeling about this in the bottom of his stomach.

As Kai went in, Ro woke up, stretching and rolling in Ray's hands with a little mew coming out his throat. Ray smiled down at him, he was actually pretty cute for a little terror. Really did remind him of Kevin when he was young, so maybe Rogue wasn't all that bad.

"Morning." He cooed, going to scratch the back of Rogue's ear with the tip of his index finger. "Caused a little bit of trouble today, didn't you?"

Ro nuzzled it, letting out a content baby purr.

"Need to work on that, kid." Ray chuckled at the distortion and how off key it sounded. Scratching the top of Rogue's tiny and soft head.

"Guess you're not too bad..." He smiled, scratching down Rogue's back and getting his butt in the air a little and chuckled again.

"So glad nobodies found that out, yet."

Ro's small tail stood up straight, tiny butt up as his paws kneaded Ray's skin, claws poking out.

"Ow, ow, Rogue don't do that." Ray winced, stopping his butt scratching to stop Rogue from digging his claws into him. So that's how it felt, couldn't say he was a fan of it.

Ro's eyes caught site of the ponytail draped over Ray's shoulder that wiggled as he winced. Oooooh. New toy. He leapt out his hand, claws out fully as he went at his new play thing.

"NO!" Ray yelled, though was too late as the kitten stuck to him and hung off his shoulder by his tiny dagger claws.

"Owwwww..." He about cried, carefully trying to pull the baby off of him without ripping his shirt or hurting Rogue's claws.

"Let go, c'mon pull them back in." He begged as he tugged gently, Rogue staying stuck to the fabric of his shirt. "You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?"

Ro's hyper head turned around and bit out at his hand, claws digging in harder.

"You little shit!" Ray screamed as he let go of the tiny body, which left it still hanging off his shirt and in his skin.

"RAY!?" Kai's voice screamed back from the doorway.

"WHAT?!" Ray yelled back in a watery voice, hand bleeding from tiny puncture wounds and his shoulder throbbing as those even tinier needles continued to hang onto him.

"The hell did you do to him!?" Kai yelped as he skid on his knees to get him off before Ray hurt him.

"ME?!" Ray shrieked back, "I'm sorry, who is latched into who here?"

"He's. A. _Baby_." He hissed as Ro came off with ease and back to the comfort of his chest.

Ray rubbed at his sore shoulder to get the piercing sting to go away, looking down at the _baby_ and saw something almost flash in his beady little eyes like he got some type of enjoyment through all that.

"He _bit_ me." He threw out, "And you act like I hurt him."

"He doesn't just bite! You must have done something to provoke him!"

"Okay, sure..." Ray huffed, slapping his hands down on the porch and hoisting himself up.

Taking one last look down at Rogue it was as if he was smiling back at him, that look in his eyes getting brighter as he rubbed into Kai's chest. He knew exactly what he was doing, and clearly they were not going to get along. Fighting back from baring his fangs and hissing at the little demon, Ray turned on his heel just as his upper lip started to curl back.

That night Kai stayed out side until dinner was almost over, Tyson having to go out and grab him and by the time they all went to bed Kai had gone back outside to sit with Rogue until Gramps had to haul him inside himself.

When Kai had laid down in his futon beside Ray's own, the other turned on his side to put his back to Kai who reeked of Rogue's scent and pulled his sheets higher over his shoulder without so much as giving Kai a good night like he always did.

* * *

Leaving the others in the kitchen while they helped Tyson catch up with his homework he was still lagging behind in doing since being in the hospital, Ray wandered out back to where he figured Kai would be. Bored out of his mind being on his own for so long, since he wasn't much help to Tyson in there at the moment anyways.

Luckily Kai was there, right where he figured he would be, since he barely moved from that corner of the back porch where he kept Rogue snug underneath. The tiny little devil there on Kai's shoulder, nuzzling his furry little face into Kai's neck and cheek while emitting low distorted purrs. And all the sudden, Ray had the urge to turn around and walk away and deal with his boredom on his own.

Kai let out a little chuckle as Rogue pushed hard against his head. Such a strong little booooyyyyy!

"Awwww you love me or just hate my face?" He cooed.

Ray's face scrunched a little, how _dare_ that little demon rub all over him! He knew what he was doing, he could see it in his tiny little beady eyes every time he looked at him. But he wasn't fixing to bow down to him, he was top cat in this house dammit!

Sitting himself down next to Kai, though not as close as he would normally sit, he tried to not let the jealousy show on his face.

Kai threw a short glance. "Oh hey."

"Hey..." Ray answered and shifted, that... That wasn't normally how Kai said hello to him. Did he do something wrong?

He couldn't think of anything, not like it was him who had gotten into Grandpa's petunias the day before and wrecked them all up.

"You um... You wanna do something? The others are trying to help Tyson do his homework, and I'm not really qualified to do that."

Kai lit up and turned to him. "So you're free!?"

"Yeah." Ray nodded, smiling. This was more like it.

"Ah! Great! Can you do me a favor and watch him? I gotta go get him some more food and kitten milk." He said with a sigh of relief as he scratched behind his baby's ear.

And like that, it was as if Kai had just tore a rug out from under him. His smile falling as his eyes went down to look at Rogue still nuzzled in the crook of Kai's neck, their eyes meeting where he could see that look in them.

This was not going to be fun, but how could he really say no?

"Sure..." He deflated, holding his hands out for Rogue to be set in them.

Kai gently got a hold of him and passed him over like the precious treasure he was, putting him in Ray's hands ever so carefully.

"Thanks! Last thing I need is grandpa getting all bent out of shape again! I'll be back soon! Bye RoRo!" He cooed as he pet his little head again.

"...Bye..." Ray barely got out of him as Kai was up and just gone. He didn't even tell him bye.

Looking down at the tiny fuzzy demon that fit in both his hands almost perfectly, he let a frown set on his face while they stared at one another.

"If you bite me again, I'll bite you back this time." He warned.

The kitten wriggled hard, letting out a little purring meow after his daddy who had gone, wanting to follow.

"No, you can't go with him. He'll be back in a little bit." Ray sighed, letting the kitten down onto his lap and attempted to stroke his fur.

The meow got aggressive, displeased by the restraint. His paw swiped, baby claws out.

"Ow, you little..." Ray grumbled as he drew his hand back, a paper like cut on the palm of his hand. "Seriously, what have I ever done to you?" He asked, not expecting an answer as he picked the kitten up by the scruff of his neck and plopped him into his box under the porch.

"Can sit in there if you're not going to be nice."

The meows were relentless. Crying almost like a real baby. Ray sat there, trying to ignore it best he could. Rogue had to learn, that's all he was doing, but even to him the crying was almost heartbreaking.

Almost...

"No, you sit in there till you know how to behave." He scolded like he would a child, pulling his arms around his chest.

The cries carried on a while before slowly coming to a stop. Silence falling in the box. Waiting a moment, letting the silence fall, Ray finally pulled the box back out from under the porch and peeked inside. Rogue looking up at him.

"You going to behave now?"

With an ass wiggle and a leap, fuzzy demon jumped out the box. His small legs going like nuts as he bolted around the side of the house out of sight.

"Rogue!" Ray near enough yelled, jumping to his feet to run after him though by the time he came around the corner of the house the tiny bat out of hell was gone.

Where the hell could he have gone, and so damn quickly?!

He started to sweat, running like a madman all over the front yard, the gate thankfully had been shut and there was no way Rogue could have jumped the walls so he couldn't have gone far.

"Rogue! RoRo." He called, like the cat was a dog and would come at its name being called. It didn't work...

He stared at the tree, unsure if Rogue could have gone up it but thought better to just look in case and hoisted himself up into it. Halfway up he heard a loud shout coming from inside the house, almost causing him to lose his balance and fall out of the tree himself; that Rogue wasn't even in.

"Who let the darn cat in the house?!" Gramps yelled so loud it about shook the house.

Ray's heart dropped as he leapt out of the tree. Shit, shit, shit, SHIT!

Running to the front door that had been left open a mere crack, he threw himself inside and ran to where the shouting was coming from. His heart near enough stopped when he realized where the shouting was coming from. Grandpa's study... His second most sacred space, next to his petunia bed...

Stepping into the room the sweat he'd formed on his skin thickened, eyes about bulging as Rogue was busy kneading the tatami mats in the room with his tiny daggers to the point Ray could hear each thread being ripped apart.

"ROGUE!" He snapped in a growl.

The cat startled, ears going back and backing in to the corner, scared and innocent looking. Grandpa let out a loud sneeze, startling the kitten more and even making Ray jump with how loud it was.

"G-get him outta here R-Cat!" Gramps ordered through watery eyes, sneezing again into his shirt and leaving the room quickly.

Ray swallowed hard, he didn't like that look he saw on Grandpa's face when he had looked at him; he was in trouble.

"I can't believe you! You know you're not supposed to be in here." Ray scolded, turning his attention back on the kitten and stomping to go and pick him up from the corner.

"What happened!?" Kai's panicked voice screeched through the hall as his footsteps pounded closer, appearing seconds later with his arms hugging the brown bag to his chest looking rife with worry. But as he caught his baby scared in the corner, Ray towering over, his face got mad.

Picking Rogue up by the scruff again to avoid the claws and teeth, Ray hauled him up out of the corner as Rogue hissed at him which brought his own rolling out of him before he could really stop it.

"Don't even, this is your fault." He bit out at the kitten in his hold with an eye roll, finally registering Kai standing there behind him.

"He got into the house!" He announced as he spun on his heel, holding the kitten up by the scruff still.

Kai stormed up to him, shoving the bag down on the floor. "I asked you to watch him!" He yelled, going to take him back, "AND DON'T HOLD HIM LIKE THAT!"

"I did!" Ray snapped, dropping the menace in Kai's hands. "And please, it doesn't hurt him. He's fine."

Kai brought him in to his chest, looking at Ray like he was a monster. "Oh! Bang up job! And really!? Blaming a baby!?"

"It's his fault he ran off on me, so yeah. I'm 'blaming a baby'." Ray mocked back.

"He's a small animal Ray! He doesn't understand the concept of where he can and can't go! Hence why I asked you to watch him!" He yelled while scanning the room and catching the scratched up floor.

"Wonderful..."

Ray rolled his eyes, like hell Rogue didn't know. He was doing this on purpose, he could tell. Could see it in his beady little eyes.

"I. Did." He growled back again, "He. Ran. Off."

Kai narrowed his eyes. "Ooooh. The Great White Tiger got outwitted by an infant cat?" He spat, "I thought of all people I could trust him with, it would be you!"

That stung, really stung, but what could he really say back to that?

"Then have someone else do it next time!" He yelled as he shoved past him, knocking his shoulder into Kai's.

"I will!" Kai sneered back at him, eyes going to Grandpa, who was sniffing and just kind of stood suffering in general.

"Sorry, Mr. Granger. I'll replace the mat... Stupid Ray... Come on, Ro. Let's go take our nap."

* * *

Another two weeks had come and gone since the tatami mat mishap, Grandpa still not overly happy about the whole thing but soon enough as time went on the mats were replaced and all seemed well again. Training was put right back on schedule, all of Tyson's missed homework turned in, and things could get back into its normal routine.

Well, as normal of a routine as they could with the one extra and distracting body that was now part of their training. It wasn't so much as that Rogue was interrupting what they were doing, all he really did was just lay off to the side and watch, but it was the others that had to stop and coo or talk to him whenever he did anything and often missing their chance to attack and falling out of the dish as consequence.

Not even Tyson was paying all that much attention, Hilary either which was almost a shock seeing as how she'd been in drill sergeant mode the moment she showed up and tried to fit on the captains hat; that was still too big for her inflated head.

"Ooooooh! He's so sweet! And look how big he's getting!" She said in a baby voice as she tickled his belly.

Kai shook his head, sat on the side with them as well. "Don't say that. He's growing up way too fast!" He said with a slight crack in his voice.

"Hope you saved up some money to pay for his college tuition." Tyson joked off to the side, his head turning to take in the two on the porch while Dragoon spun in the middle of the dish unmanned.

"Tyson, keep your eyes on the match." Ray snapped as he stood over the side of the dish, Max not caring that Tyson wasn't paying attention as his blade slammed into Dragoon and knocked him right out.

"That's two more wins for me." Max cheered.

"Those really shouldn't count." Ray muttered in a breath.

Kai blushed, not liking the jab. "Fine. You just lost cuddle rights with him."

"Whattttt?!" Tyson whined, not even realizing he'd just lost the training match. "But he loves meeee."

Kai eyed him. Whatever shrimp. Ro loved _him_ the most. "Then you'd better chip in for college."

"With what, my good looks?" Tyson laughed.

"Hey, pick up your blade Ty. We still haven't really finished training." Max cut over, having already reset Draciel back in his launcher.

"He deserves better than community college." Kai jabbed back with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Tyson flicked his wrist at him, mouth opening to say something when Ray barked over the top of him.

"Tyson! Pick up your blade!"

Tyson jumped, spinning back around with his mouth still open. "What? I heard you the first time, hold your horses guys."

"We need to focus Tyson." Max lightly scolded.

Kai raised a brow. Since when were they so pushy? Geesh. "You guys need to relax a little more. Like _this guy!_ " He said in a weird voice as he rubbed Rogue's stretched out belly.

Ray's eyes snapped towards captain lazy out on the porch, the growl in his throat threatening to come out. Tyson even gave a look towards Kai, and Hilary as it finally registered that he had lost his match against Max.

He never lost, not even in training! How could he have been so careless? If it had been him against the Saint Shields or those other guys, Dragoon would be gone now.

"Sorry guys." He uttered the apology, picking his blade up out of the dirt and setting Dragoon back in his launcher.

"Ready?" He asked, face set in determination as he kept his attention as straight as possible at Max while barely being able to do just that as Hilary squealed about something Rogue did. He wanted to see what the little guy was doing dammit! But, he also didn't want to lose Dragoon...

"Oh my Godddddddd! Kaiiiii! It's like he's holding your hand!" Hilary squealed with big eyes.

Tyson whimpered, eyes never straying from the dish as he watched Dragoon spin circles around Draciel. Sweating nervously more about the major urge to crack and look rather than the match going on.

Kai kicked his legs as Rogue's rough tongue started licking him, giggling. "He does that sometimes!"

Neither of them could really stand it, Tyson more so because Kai wasn't making it any easier to stay focused on the match.

"Hey! We're trying blade here, keep it down!" He shouted without looking, both Ray and Max's jaws dropping.

Kai flashed a glare at them. Oooooh, now they cared about silence. After over a year of their noise and bullshit!

"Hn. You're a better baby than any of them." He muttered at the cat.

Draciel wobbled a little despite Dragoon not even coming in contact with it, Max's shoulder coming forward a little as he pouted. What happened to him being the best?

"Seriously Kai, take him somewhere else or something so we can actually train!" Ray snapped, having watched Max's performance tank quickly. He'd already been booted to the dog house since Rogue showed up, didn't need Max joining him.

Kai threw his glare at Ray. "What!? He aint doin nothing but laying here! Blaming a cat for their piss poor performances is pathetic!"

"I wasn't blaming _him_!" Ray shot back over the other two.

Kai snapped his head to Hilary. "Your voice is pretty damn high when you're excited..."

The three at the dish near enough fell over, " _YOU'RE_ DISTRACTING US!" They all shouted together.

Kai blinked, pointing at his own nose. "Me!? How!? When the hell have _I_ ever been a distraction!"

"Right now." Tyson jabbed quickly.

"We can't keep focus with you gushing over RoRo right now, he may not be doing anything but you're making it a big deal." Max continued on while Ray gave him a smug grin from across the yard.

Like hell Rogue was better than _his_ babies!

Kai pouted. "Oh and you assholes don't!? Don't blame me and him cause you guys suck!" He got up to his feet. "Fine, if you're that bothered, we'll go elsewhere. This is a waste of my time anyway!" He spat as he took himself and his tiny waist away, fuzzball rolling and trotting after him.

"Finally..." Tyson sighed out in relief. He was sad to see the little guy go, Rogue too, but he needed to focus. Needed to keep Dragoon out of slimy and dirty hands.

"Alright, try this again." Ray ordered without even sparing Kai a second glance.

The hell was going through his head in a time like this? They couldn't afford for distractions like this, not when they had two different groups of people trying to take what was theirs. How could Kai go off about things being different, blaming the others, when he was the one that was changing the most?

* * *

With another loud crack of thunder that shook the house at the worst time in the middle of the night, a small pathetic cry followed after it. Ray shifting in his bed, rolling and trying to block out both noises as the rain pelted down on top of the roof like bricks.

After the day they had all he wanted to do was sleep, but since it started raining and thundering outside for the past two hours he was wide awake. Rogue wasn't helping much, seeing as how he was scared and trying to get his way into the house to get out of it, and not that Ray couldn't blame him.

Lifting his head up from his pillow he shot Kai a look through the darkness that was cut through by a flash of light from another lightning strike, the boom soon following after it and shaking the house again. Kai barely stirred or moved an inch, then again, after the feast he'd gone off having at dinner it wasn't all that much of a surprise since he ate more than Tyson did.

With a sigh, Ray shoved himself off his bed and pulled his blanket along with him. The cries and distressed meows coming in stronger as he got closer to the back door in the kitchen, bending down before he opened the door and caught Rogue with his blanket as the kitten tried to make a mad dash into the house.

"Sorry, you can't come in." He tiredly took the kitten outside, shutting the door to the house behind him and sat down with Rogue wrapped up in his blanket as he slightly shivered from the cold air and rain blowing in from under the roof.

The distressed cat baby wriggled and squirmed, still desperate to find a way inside and out of the horrible weather.

"It's alright, just calm down. You're not gonna get hurt, I promise." Ray continued to speak softly, wrangling the kitten out of the blanket so he didn't get too caught up in it where he got hurt.

Tiny claws pierced his hand and arm as he held him, using his other to lay the blanket out more over his lap and folded Rogue inside it like a taco.

"I know it's scary, but you're gonna be okay." He shifted down a little against the wall, bringing the shivering and meowing kitten to his chest huddled in the blanket and let out a small purr through his chest in hopes it'd calm the baby down.

Kai's heavy breathing got jolted with a slight snort as a loud bang startled him from his sleep. His eyes hung heavy, head still foggy and belly still ridiculously full. He hadn't eaten like that in months...

His head rest back on the pillow trying to settle down again. Moments later, his brain engaged, eyes snapping open as he threw himself out of bed.

Fuckfuckfuckfuck! _RoRo!_

He ran as fast as he could, finding the tarp and blankets he'd set aside when the forecast said a big one might be coming their way. He dived out the back door in to the wind and rain, heart racing and ready to call out when he saw Ro was already there.

"Where is he!?" He cried through the gale of wind.

Ray about dropped the kitten from his chest, just as he'd stopped stabbing him with his claws too, but with Kai's voice the kitten dug back in through the fabric of the blanket and his tank top.

"Right here." He winced, shifting himself back up to sit against the wall fully. "He's fine, just scared."

"Are you okay!?" Kai asked panicked as he threw the tarp sheet open and over them, getting on the floor next to him.

Ray wasn't sure if that was for him or not, the past few weeks Kai hadn't seemed to even remembered he existed unless they were arguing.

"He's fine." He repeated, pulling back a bit of the blanket so Rogue could peek out and look at Kai.

A relieved sound came out his throat as he held his hands out to get him.

"He's kind of stuck..." Ray shifted back, not wanting to have his skin ripped off at the moment. "When he lets go I'll give him to you."

Kai sat back, turning his attention to the blankets he'd brought and trying to get them out while under the sheet. "Here." He said as he got on his knees to drape it over Ray before getting his own.

"Thanks..." Ray gave him a soft smile, not understanding why that simple gesture made him want to cry all of the sudden.

"Thank you for coming out for him. I can't believe I fucking fell asleep." Kai's voice wobbled, upset and angry at himself as he sat up next to him while trying to get a view of Ro.

"You're welcome, couldn't sleep with the thunder and him crying. Actually was a little heartbreaking having to listen to him out here in this." Ray just smiled again, rubbing the top of the blanket where Rogue was still safely hidden underneath and shivering.

"And you needed the sleep, especially after all that food you ate at dinner."

Kai's eyes watered even more and lip started to go in guilt. He'd meant to be here when it started. His fucking insides picked tonight of all nights to feel starving for a change. He was the worst person in the world...

 _"RoRo I'm sorry!"_ He strained as he gently pet the blanket like Ray had been.

A small meow came out from under the blanket, Ray's smile getting a little wobbly. The peace between the three of them for once setting in, even with Rogue's claws still latched, only for it to shatter with another bright flash through the dark sky and the boom that soon followed it even caused Ray to jump and hiss when Rogue's claws sunk in more.

"I know, I know it's loud and it's scary but you gotta let up a little buddy." He winced and hissed, trying to unlatch Rogue from his chest this time.

Kai's hands didn't know what to do. He needed his baby! "Let me..." He practically begged.

"I'd rather you didn't..." Ray said nervously as his eyes caught Kai's beside him, "Just give him a second and he might unlatch. He was about to a second ago." He started up purring again, a little louder as he stroked Rogue under the blanket.

Kai scooched closer to him, head almost on his shoulder in need of his own comfort. "Okay..."

"We get rain storms like this, back home. Would you believe me if I told you Gary is the one we have to cuddle around, and comfort during them?" Ray voiced, just to keep them from falling into silence.

"Yes, actually. He seems like a gentle giant." Kai smiled, shivering.

"He is." Ray nodded with a smile, "I say we cuddle around him, but really he grabs hold of us and doesn't let go. Kinda like this little guy, just without the claws..."

Kai let out a small chuckle. He could see it in his mind perfectly. "I can actually impersonate him pretty well. Can't remember how I figured it out, but I can."

"Oh really?" Ray chuckled back, "Show me." He challenged with a crooked smirk as he turned to look at Kai, not realizing just how close Kai had moved himself beside him.

Kai smiled shyly. "Okay. Um. Give me something to say."

Ray barely heard him as his breath became nonexistent, which left him staring at Kai's eyes. He had the most gorgeous eyes.

Rogue wiggling and unlatching himself brought him out of it, wincing as the claws came out of his skin and the mound under the blanket started to move again more freely.

Kai waited. Frown forming when nothing came. "Hey Raaaaaay. You didn't answer me Raaaaay..." He said in a deep, simple drawl as best as he could muster in his Gary voice.

All at once the fog cleared in his head, it registering Kai's/Gary's voice. Unable to contain it as he belted out a laugh. "Oh my god! That's amazing!" He howled, "You do, you sound just like h-him!" He wheezed.

Kai grinned, thrilled by the reaction. "Heh. Thanks."

"W-what possessed you to even try and do that?" Ray asked between his laughing, side starting to cramp.

"I was bored in my room at school and read your letters again. You mentioned him and suddenly I read your letter in his voice. It was funny so I did it out loud and realized I freakin sounded like him."

Ray's cheeks puffed as he bit back the next onslaught of laughter that had quickly bubbled up. His shoulders shaking and chest heaving.

Kai smirked at the infectious laughter. "Tried to do you but couldn't."

Ray's once cold face began to steadily heat up, the rest of his body soon following after as it began to feel more like a little sauna under the tarps and blankets with Kai right up against his side.

If he asked he'd let him.

"I mean, I think we have two different ranges all together. You got that deep tone, where mines just a tad pitch higher."

"Yeh. You got the girlier voice." Kai nodded.

"Oh har har. Got the girly hair too, but I can just go right in there and hack it all off ya know." He threatened.

"Okay. If that's what you want." Kai shrugged.

"...Maybe tomorrow, it's kind of keeping me warm at the moment." Ray chuckled, "You got the girly waist." He muttered with a smirk.

Kai's jaw dropped instantly. "DO NOT!"

Ray yelped as Rogue's claws pierced through him again from Kai's deep voice yelling out at him.

"Great... You woke the baby..." Ray grumbled as he pet Rogue's body under the blanket, "And I just got him to sleep, good job daddy." He drawled out in a dull tone.

"Will you please let me see him!? You're hogging him! And I do not have a girl waist!" He pouted as his face heat up.

Rolling his eyes, Ray uncovered more of Rogue's head and body from the covers. Beady little eyes greeting the two of them as he peeked out from under the covers.

Kai's face melted. "Heeeeyyyyy little boots!" He cooed, trying to get ever closer, "You doing okay?"

A tiny squeaky meow sounded, the claws releasing their hold as Rogue moved up Ray's chest to get closer to Kai.

Kai wriggled his ass in joy. It had been hours since he'd seen him properly! "Yehhhh that's right, papa's got you!" He continued to coo as he picked him up and brought him in for hugs. His poor baby... He'd been a horrible father! He had to lavish him with love to make up for it.

Ray just grinned at him, thankful the little guy was off his chest. Checking the damage he rolled the bottom of his tank up under his chin, spotting several different tiny puncture wounds scattered along it.

This time it didn't really bother him that Rogue had clawed him up, he just felt bad for the poor thing having to suffer through the storm like he had. If he had been inside then he wouldn't have been scared like he had been, wouldn't have had to endure the first few hours of it alone. But they couldn't bring him into the house because of Grandpa, but it didn't seem very fair to Rogue if they were to have another storm hit.

Kai forgot himself and kissed at the top off his head. "Such a good little kitty. Who's the best kitty?"

The grin vanished in an instant, pulling his tank back down around him more properly as he huffed. He was a good kitty dammit! Not that he really wanted Kai to say that exactly, but a thank you for getting clawed up would have been nice.

Kai's head turned to him. "How do you say, 'I love you' in cat!?"

Ray's brows shot up as his head snapped towards him, brain working overtime whether he should tell him there was no such thing or...

"Wǒ ài nǐ." Say it to him in his native tongue, while his face burned again.

Kai huffed. "That's Chinese."

"Same thing, right." Ray grinned, "We speak it in our village, so it's part cat-o-nese."

Kai's face didn't look impressed. "Noooo. I mean like. A specific nuzzle or something."

Ray's head tilted a little to the side, "I guess there are different types... But I'm not sure if it would translate to an actual cat or not. Friendly you start by holding the back of the others neck, and bring your foreheads together. Mothers normally pull you under their chin and rub the top of your head with a purr or two, fathers would be similar but without the purr. Partners you hold each other and rub noses and then necks."

Kai brought Ro in under his chin and nuzzled the top of his head. Thank god. He couldn't purr anyways.

"How do you say it in Russian?" Ray asked, his throat drying up instantly.

"Ya tebya lyublyu." He answered immediately.

Ray thanked himself for not getting up, since all his bones liquefied and his heart skipped a beat where all he was able to respond with was a squeak to let him know he had heard him.

Another crack of thunder made both Kai and Ro jump. Kai quickly going to comfort mode to soothe the scared baby, taking off his blanket from round his shoulders to cover Ro instead.

"Damn..." Ray sighed before he frowned. Kai would get cold if he gave his blanket to Rogue while he had the other draped around his own shoulders.

Flapping out the one he had brought out, he shifted to throw it over Kai's shoulders and pulled it around him and Ro like Kai had done to him.

"Are you scared of thunder?" He asked as he settled into Kai's side.

"Me? No! Not scared of anything. Just made me jump was all." He scoffed as he snuggled closer.

Ray nodded a little, though he wasn't really sure if he believed him all that much. Getting closer, more for body heat than anything as the rain kicked up again and brought in the chill. He rest his head on Kai's shoulder, pulling the tarp and blanket around them tighter.

"I used to be, when I was younger and before I got Driger. Kind of a silly thing to be scared of now given his powers, which I think kind of helped me get over it."

Kai shrugged. "Eh. Kids are scared of weird stuff. Nothing silly about that."

"Yeah, that's true." Ray pouted a little, turning his head up on Kai's shoulder to look at him better. "So, what were you scared of when you were a kid?"

Kai looked down at him and arched a brow that said 'really?'

"Oh... Yeah, never mind." Ray snickered a little, more at himself than anything. "Sorry."

Kai snorted a small laugh as well. "I guess I never liked the dark."

"Not many people do, pretty sure your simple human eye sight isn't much helpful either." Ray joked as he pushed into him playfully, "I don't like being able to see the bottom of rivers or lakes, has to be clear water for me to get in otherwise I don't. Never know what's down there."

"May I remind you, these babies are demon eyes..." He said to him smugly.

And they were the most beautiful demon eyes he'd ever seen, though he wasn't going to tell Kai that.

"Mhmm. Fitting seeing as how your son is a little demon himself."

Kai frowned. "Stop saying that! He's good as gold." He pouted as he lifted and shoved his nose in Ro's head.

"I'm playing, calm down." Ray huffed, though he was only half playing in all honesty.

"Uh huh." Kai replied in a disbelieving tone, "Is it like a territorial thing or something?"

"Is what a territorial thing?" Ray questioned through a yawn, getting in closer to Kai's side and warmth.

"The fact you don't get along with him."

Ray went quiet for a minute. He'd gotten along fine with him just now after Rogue had settled, maybe at first it was a bit of that but now it was the other issues piling up because of him.

Kai wasn't focusing on training, the others weren't either until today. Kai had gone up and traded them all for Rogue, including him and that hurt more than he cared to admit even if it was selfish. And Rogue knew what he was doing all those times he'd snuggle into Kai while he was around, and it wasn't like Ray hadn't tried to be friendly with him.

"No, and I get along fine with him. When he isn't misbehaving. Let him claw up my chest didn't I?"

Kai rolled his eyes again. He didn't misbehave. But he wasn't about to start another argument about it.

"Fine. Whatever you say."

"You're welcome, by the way." Ray huffed back, not really liking the tone Kai was giving off after they'd been sitting there in the cold and felt like they were reconnecting. Apparently he had read it all wrong.

"For what?" He asked back.

"Getting clawed up." Ray answered.

Kai narrowed his eyes at him. "Oh and I suppose you want an apology for it? Please. You do worse with your own claws."

"No. That's not... You know what, never mind." He bit, pulling himself out from under the covers and tarp to go back inside.

Why Kai was being such an ass right now he didn't understand, was like he was picking a fight to just get him to leave or something.

"And quit comparing me to him! I'm getting tired of it!" He snapped as he stood.

"Where are you going?" He bit at him. "I only compare cause you keep picking on him for stuff YOU do. Why do you keep getting like this with me!? I'm getting tired of that!"

"I'm going back to bed, and that's the problem isn't it? You'll respect his feline instincts, but mine are just a fucking joke to you!"

Kai's face fell. "No they're not? I know I poke fun sometimes but it's just playing. You do the same to me."

"It doesn't feel like playing, maybe before it did, but now it feels like you're using it as an excuse for when he does something wrong. I get it, he's a baby, he doesn't know better. But heaven forbid we say _anything_ about it and you go off like we've insulted your ancestors." Ray ranted off, shivering again from the cold now that he was out of from under their blanket and tarp fort.

"And when I poke fun about you being a jerk or an asshole it's different because you can change that, but I can't change how I am."

Kai's eyes sparked. "Oh is that right!? Newsflash, this is me! If I'm such an asshole then why don't you just stay the hell away from me!"

"Fine!" Ray's voice cracked, his eyes watering that he quickly hid by pivoting on his heel and storming back to the house. The back door slamming shut behind him.

Kai bit the inside of his cheek, eyes still angry but filling up fast. He grabbed the tarp, yanking it back over his head to make the little tent with Ro resting in his lap. He pulled him up under his chin again and nuzzled his head as the pissed off tears fell. At least Ro didn't know what a shit person he was. And therefore wouldn't leave him and love him anyways. Unlike _some_.


	32. Cat Fight Pt 2

**Soooo, I made a boo boo last chapter. Meant to say we'd be uploading on Friday, not Monday. My bad and I do apologize for that but now we're here and our boys are queer!**

 **Still in safe waters, I'll throw up the warnings when they come along but for now enjoy and thank you all again so much for the support and love! See you on the first!**

* * *

Kai spent a few more minutes staring at the various packs of treats in his hands. Was he spoiling Rogue too much? Wouldn't be good if he got overweight. Be almost as bad as when he was a skinny little furry bag of bones.

He dug deep and put them back. He'd give him some next week instead. He took the basket of premium wet and dry cat food, as well as a feathery thing on a stick to play with later on to the checkout.

"Do you need a bag today sir?" The cashier asked, "Its 5 yen a bag."

Kai sighed. He forgot. "Yes, please."

After paying, he took his basket to the bagging area to shove it all in the 5 yen bag. Since when did people have to pack their own stuff? That's what he wanted to know. He looked up at the notice board, scanning aimlessly until his eyes did a double take.

Hey. That cat for sale looked a lot like Rogue.

...

His eyes narrowed as he inspected it closer before his jaw dropped in horror and outrage. That WAS Rogue. Had Tyson's address on it and everything. He angrily tore it off the board and snatched up the bag, bolting out of the store.

* * *

"I think that's everything." Tyson said as he walked up to the front gates of his home, his head stuck in a box full of Rogue's things and what his new family would need.

The couple stood with their two young kids, who had taken a liking to the small fuzz ball quickly. It was almost a match made in heaven, only if Max handed said fuzz ball over at some point.

Tyson passed off the box to the wife, giving Rogue a small scratch behind the ear. "Max, you gotta hand him over. He's gotta go home."

Max sniffed, nodding and finally relinquished Rogue over to the kids.

Ray shifted where he stood, happy to see the little demon leaving but at the same time this didn't feel right. They seemed like a good family; the kids adored Rogue. He'd be taken care of with them, he wasn't worried about that, he just didn't know how to feel about it quite yet.

"Make sure you put his towel in his box before he goes to sleep." He spewed off just as the family had turned to leave.

The father threw a smile and a wave over his shoulder. "We will! We'll take real good care of him, promise!"

Ray nodded, his chest tightening as he watched the kids turn to follow their father. Catching sight of the lil devil himself already curling up in the child's arms, looking as if he was smiling.

"You have his mouse, right? The blue one, that's his favorite." Ray called after them before they got too far.

The mom rummaged in the box a little before she too looked back. "Got it!"

Good, that was good. Right? This was good, not just for his sanity but for the teams... Right?!

"Okay... Thank you, again..." He finally lifted his hand to wave at them back, though they were already down the road without looking back this time.

Tyson sniffed and wiped the tears budding in his eyes. "Who's up for some training?" His voice wobbled, spluttering something he'd never said in his life.

They needed to do something to keep distracted and move on from the heartache of saying goodbye to Kai's little fuzzball.

Max nodded, wiping his own face as he turned to follow behind him. Ray stood frozen, watching the family until they turned down the corner and out of sight before his own feet finally moved him along behind the other two.

"Sounds good." His voice cracked.

It was quiet at first. Silent and solemn drills with only the sound of the tops spinning to break the sad air. But after Kenny suggested some practice matches, the sad air seemed to brighten. After all, it really was for the best. And they'd probably see him again.

Max and Ray were zoned in on the dish, their blades swirling around, standing their ground and waiting for their times to strike. Tyson and Kenny watching like hawks to the side. Ray's eyes slit slightly, sensing an opening coming up, when out of nowhere a whoosh through the air slammed in to the dish, a blur of blue sweeping in and sending both of them flying.

"Kai! Why'd you go and do that for?!" Tyson yelled out in a huff, once his frantic heart had time to slow down from being scared out of his wits at the random attack.

Kai's eyes burned as he held his hand out, his blade flying obediently back in to his hand. "Line up!" He barked gruffly as he pointed at the wall.

Everyone blinked at him a few times before they slowly formed up like he commanded, their mouths closed and their eyes on him. Did he not like how they were training? Was it because they had started without him?

Their former captain followed, narrowing his eyes and studying every one of them and thinking of the motive. Max would never do something so heinous.

But he was in on it if he hadn't reported it to him. Which made him sadly just as guilty. Tyson had a personal reason. He was mad Ro-Ro messed up his mom's flowers. But he said he wasn't mad at him. And then he fixed them. So why?

And then there was the most obvious...

Ray.

Hated him from day one. But surely. _Surely_ Ray would never do anything so horrible to him.

His blood boiled as he fought to keep his composure. His hand stuffed into his pocket and ripped out the paper, shoving it out in front of him.

"Just whose bright idea was this!?" He roared out furiously.

The kids eyes widened a little, though their mouths were sealed shut. They hadn't expected him to have seen that, Ray said he'd handle it when it came down to it, as it was his idea, but at the current moment if Ray stepped forward it was like he'd be walking into a stream of raging lava.

He was either very brave, or very stupid, because he stepped forward out of the line and away from the wall.

"It was my idea." He admitted, holding Kai's furious gaze with his own calm one.

Kai's face faltered, feeling his heart break for more than one reason. How could he...?

His rage came flooding back, crumpling up the paper and hurling it at him. "Well you'd better take them all down! Wherever you put them!" He took a few breaths to try and calm his betrayal, "You know, you really are pathetic, Ray! Feeling some kind of weird rivalry with an infant animal!" He yelled.

Ray stared for a minute at him. Sure, that was one reason he wanted the little fur ball gone but it was more than that. The tiny lil clawed devil was causing all kinds of problems, and it was only Kai that couldn't see it. Then there was the issue of him having to be kept outside most of the time, which wasn't fair to Rogue.

"Really? That's why you think I did this?"

Kai's eyes burned. His clenched fists twitching. He had never wanted to punch him or anyone else so badly. "Oh don't even pretend there was another reason! I've see you hiss at him a bunch of times! You hate him! And you can't stand that everyone else likes him! What the hell is the matter with you anyway!?"

"Are you kidding me?! Really Kai, that's not why I suggested this. It's better for him to be inside, to have a family that can actually take care of him full time. Our attentions have been divided since he's come around, it's not only better for him but for the team that he found a home that can provide for him." Ray explained best he could, avoiding the topic of his and Rogue's rivalry.

Oh sure, he hissed at him but the lil demon scratched _and_ bit him!

" _Bull. Shit._ " He yelled louder at him, pointing a finger, "We're here plenty! He gets everything he needs right here! He even hangs out with us when we're trai-" He stopped himself as something horrible clicked. Where was he?

He usually came right out if he heard him. Not only that, but if they were training, he would usually be sat around somewhere. He looked around frantically before he got a sickening chill down his spine.

His burning eyes turned to panic, ditching his team mid-sentence to dart around the back of the dojo. If he wasn't there he'd be in his little cat house, right?

"Ro-Ro!" He called out as he ran around the corner, feeling more sick when couldn't find the little cat house. Let alone the cat. His eyes started to moisten and burn again as he charged back.

The guilty look in Ray's eyes said it all. For the first time in his life, he _hated_ him.

He gripped the front of his tunic with both hands and shoved him violently against the wall. " _Where is he!?_ "

"Kai!" The others yelled in shock; they hadn't seen him go after Ray like that since their first few weeks as a team a year ago.

Ray's head knocked against the wall, biting his lip as the pain surged through the back of his skull but didn't try to put up a fight against him.

"He was picked up a little while ago, he's gone. They promised they'd take care of him, we made sure to give them everything they needed so he would be happy."

Kai's hands gripped tighter as his eyes got wetter. He'd really done it?!

...He really was gone? He'd just missed him!? His so called best friend sold _his_ baby behind his back like that!?

He'd kill him. He didn't care if Ray got any punches or scratches in. He'd beat seven shades of shit out of him for this. And they were done.

He let out a furious growl and lifted him, throwing him to the ground. Tyson, Max, and Kenny jumped away from the wall, quickly putting their own bodies in front of Ray's as he was busy trying to pick himself up off the ground.

"We had a vote on it Kai, we all agreed on this. It's not just Ray's fault." Tyson's voice cracked as tears came to his eyes again.

"The kids loved him and he loved them at first sight, really. He looked so happy." Max added quickly; his face already drenched in the tears rolling down his cheeks.

Kai's hands threw out and grabbed Tyson before he could even stop it. "It wasn't for you to vote on! He wasn't yours! He was mine! _I_ found him! _I_ saved him and it was _me_ he followed home! You had no right to do that! Why would you do that to me!?" He screamed back as the lump in his throat got too big.

He didn't want to think of him being happy with other people. He was happy with him! "You'd better get him back or I swear to god I'm quitting the damn team!"

Ray grabbed Tyson's shoulder and dislodged him from Kai's hold, stepping back up between Kai and the kids. It wasn't for them to get in the way or take what Kai might do, he was the one who had suggested. It was his fault.

"Because you wouldn't have agreed, you would be doing this right now instead of listening to reason. He slept outside in a box, Kai. That's not safe for him, it's not healthy for him. He needed an actual home, with a roof over his head and an actual warm bed to sleep in."

Kenny saw an opportunity to quickly scamper into the dojo, on the hunt for Grandpa before fists started flying. After all, it was his home.

Kai's eyes burst as he threw a shove at Ray's chest. "You had no right! He's a cat, Ray! They go outside! Thought _you_ of all people would know that! How dare you make out that I mistreated him!"

"I never said that you mistreated him! Just that he would be better indoors, _safer_ indoors! What if a loose dog got in here and got a hold of him while we were gone? Or if he decided to run off and ended up getting hit by a car? Is that what you would rather have? Him getting hurt, or sick being out here like he was?"

Kai shook his head at him. "It was only until I could take him home! He was gonna have a roof over his head! You just... Did you really want to hurt me that bad, huh!? What is this!? Payback for Russia or something!? I took something people loved, so you thought you'd even the score!? That it!?"

Aside from his natural reflexes from being manhandled, where his pupils slit to fine points and his fangs had bared on occasion, he hadn't moved to fight back. He didn't want to fight back, but right then and there he wanted to smack Kai across his stupid, beautiful, painted face.

"Are you crazy?! We didn't do this to hurt _you_ , we did it so _he_ wouldn't get hurt! Russia has nothing to do with this, we've all put that way behind us Kai. This had to do with him and making sure Rogue was taken care of."

"And I told you! He was gonna come back with me! He was taken care of!" He roared back. "And that's the only reason I can fathom that you'd do something like this to me!" He yelled as he started to feel himself crack, "Well fine then! I helped get them all back in the end! So be fair and go get _him_ back!"

Max tried to step up, he didn't like this. It brought back terrible memories, ones he hadn't thought about in almost a year.

"We didn't do this to hurt you Kai, honest." His voice cracked, his baby blues flooding with more tears.

Kai's own threatened to fall. "Well you've sure got a fucking funny way of showing it! Stabbing me in the back!"

A swish and a crack made them all jump out their skin. "I better not have heard cussing in my own yard, K-dog!"

Tyson's eyes snapped to his grandfather; the cavalry was here!

Ray let out a sigh once his heart started beating again, the old man really knew how to scare someone when he wanted to.

His eyes went back to Kai's, brimming at the corners. "Why would you think I'd do this to hurt you?" He asked in a soft, almost broken, voice.

Kai's angry expression turned to an equally broken one. "I didn't think you could hurt me. But here we are." He replied in the same voice, "I'm serious. If he's not back here this time tomorrow, I'm out of here. We're done." He fired before turning and storming past them all. He'd be damned if he'd let them see how devastated he was.

"Kai!" Max and Tyson stepped to go and stop him, Ray stopping them by putting his arms out across their chests.

"Just let him go, you know how he gets." He lowered his arms when he felt the two move back, going to where Driger lay in the dirt and picked him up before going the opposite way towards the back of the property.

Kai stormed into the house, finally letting some furious and heartbroken tears silently stream down his pissed face. First things first, he wasn't going to sleep in the same room with any of those backstabbing assholes.

He went to the large room where they usually slept and snatched up his bag, helping himself to the blanket he was using and struggled his way upstairs with it. He knew there was a spare room opposite Tyson's bedroom. He'd hide out in there and wait out the 24 hours he'd given them.

While back outside Tyson, Max, and Kenny were trying to explain what had happened to Grandpa. At the back of the house Ray found a spot to launch Driger near the tree lines and back of the wall.

The second he launched, Driger wobbled and fell over barely making an actual spin the moment it touched the dirt. That wasn't good, but then again he wasn't surprised.

He picked his blade back up, setting him into the launcher again as he was determined to get out his frustrations. He was the only one to blame here, he knew that, but that didn't stop the hurt he felt from what Kai had said to him. How he had hurt him, not that he blamed him. Maybe he deserved it, but that still didn't make him think he had done anything really wrong.

With the sun starting to fall in the sky, they retreated back into the house. Grandpa getting started on dinner. The old man's years of wisdom taking in the story his grandson and the Happy Dude had told him and mulling it over. This was a tough one.

On the one hand, Ray probably did the most responsible thing in the long run for R-cat. On the other, selling him behind Kai's back knowing full well how much he loved the little fur ball... Could see why he reacted that way.

But regardless of how upset he might be, he wouldn't tolerate violence under his roof. He'd talk to both of them. It wasn't something they should fall out over long term.

He dished up the fish he'd prepared and set down the bowls of rice for them, yelling out that it was dinner time. The stampeding of footsteps rushed from outside, the boys beaten down by the hot and heavy sun and a full day of training with each other. Minus the two oldest.

Ray came in through the back door, rinsing his hands from the dirt and grime he collected under his fingernails every time he had to pluck Driger out of a rut he had dug himself into while trying to get him to spin properly.

The others gave him a smile as he sat with them, before he looked around at the table and noticed Kai wasn't there yet but wasn't expecting him to show up either.

"Should someone go get him?" Max asked as his own eyes went to Kai's spot.

"Not it!" Tyson shouted before anyone else could.

Max huffed and turned his eyes back to Ray, maybe if they just shoved the two together things would get back to normal.

"Not it!" He quickly spat out after Tyson as Ray's mouth had opened to speak, getting a slight glare.

"Not it." Kenny squeaked, he didn't stand a chance at going up there and trying to get Kai to come down and eat with them.

"Thanks guys..." Ray rolled his eyes as he pushed himself up, heading towards the stairs and froze slightly at the bottom.

This could go several ways, and none of them had a good outlook. He took in a breath and started up the stairs, the others eyes on his back until they couldn't see him.

Kai sat on the bed, burning a hole into the wall with his intense stare. With a firm knock on the door, he snapped his head to it and burned a bigger hole with a more intense glare.

"Go away." He called through flatly.

"Dinner Kai, c'mon you need to eat." Ray wanted to bang his head against the door, fat chance of this working.

Kai's eyes burned even harder as he recognized the owner of the voice. Had he no shame? Hell, he wouldn't even put it past him to poison his food now. Seeing as he was clearly trying to kill him from the inside out.

"Get lost!" He yelled back harder.

Ray rolled his eyes, "Let's go, Gramps is waiting for us to eat and we can't with you up here sulking."

Kai physically felt the snap in his mind as he jumped off the bed. He lunged at the door and ripped it open. "Sulking!? Are you fucking kidding me!?" He yelled before he raised his hand. He didn't want to hear his disgusting voice anyway.

"Just get lost! I'm not coming down. Eat without me."

Ray folded his arms over his chest, giving him a look. "You sure you're not sulking? Looks like it to me, but fine. Whatever." He shook his head and turned on his heel to leave him to his 'non-sulking' sulk.

Kai scoffed. "Fine. What you see is what you get. Wish I could say the same for you, you fucking snake!"

Ray let out a breath to keep himself calm, this was getting ridiculous though. "Oh please, you act like I got some weird kick out doing this. He needed a home Kai, a real home. What, you were going to keep him under the porch the whole time until you could take him with you? You don't even know when you'll be going back to that school, not to mention I don't think they'd let you have him there to start with. This is for the better, you just don't want to admit that for once you're wrong."

Kai shifted. "No! For your information I had no intention of going back to that shit hole! I'm going to get my own place and take him there. Which you'd know if you'd discussed it with me first instead of just _taking something of mine and selling it!_ "

Ray palmed at his face, "And when were you planning on doing that? Tomorrow, next week, next month? A year from now? Either way, it wasn't _safe_ for him to be kept in a box under the porch!" He fired back, making his voice as loud as Kai's.

Kai growled. "He's a lot damn safer there for the time being then in the bush I found him in! He's a cat, Ray! He can handle it for a little while! He was being kept fed, watered and warm and loved." He fired out, despite his voice cracking at the end.

"You just didn't like him! Why, I'll never understand! But I hope it was worth it to lose a friend over it!"

"He's a baby Kai, it's a bit different than him being an adult and being on his own." God, Ray wanted to smack him, and he hadn't felt that way in a long time.

He held his hands up, he was done trying to get him to see reason. "I'm sorry I went behind your back to do this, but this is why I did. Doesn't make it any better, I get that, but he needed a real place to live. Not under the porch, I don't care if he's just a 'cat'. It wasn't safe. But fine if this is what breaks what we've had the past two years then fine."

Kai let out a deep, frustrated growl and shoved him. "You dare turn this on me! You are the one who went behind my back! You were the one who took something of mine! You're the one in the wrong here! How can you just stand there and act like you're an angel and I'm the asshole!? I know what I'm doing, Ray! He's not the first cat I've looked after! I did the same with Joey!

"You just couldn't stand to see me happy for some reason! Well you can spin it any way you want! The fact is this time you're not 'Mr. High and Mighty! You're an asshole and I hate you! The only thing I'm wrong about is my judgement of you! You get him back or I swear I will never, _ever_ forgive you!" He took a breath, almost blue in the face from the huge stream of verbal, angry outburst.

Ray shoved him back, "Quit making it seem like I did this to hurt you, why would I do that to you?!" His voice cracked, taking a step back from him. "Alright, you want me to go get him then you can come with me."

Kai made a face. "And why the hell would I do that!? It's you who messed up! You fix it!"

"So you can see the look on those kids faces when I have to tell them they can't keep him, because you're wanting to put his life and well being at risk so he can go and be put back in a box under the porch. Instead of where he is now, safe and warm." Ray bit out angrily.

Kai's eyes welled up finally. Keeping his raging scowl despite trying to hold everything else in. "Ooooooh, those poor _fuckin'_ things!" He hissed, "All they have is a loving home and family! It just isn't enough!"

Ray sighed, the side of head hurting now. "I'll come get you in the morning and then we'll go."

"No! It's your mess. You fix this!" His voice wobbled. "I have _nothing_ Ray! You really couldn't just let me figure it out!? He was happy with me!" He stopped, this was going around in circles and he was going to crack any second now.

"You know what, I can't even look at you. Just get lost and fix it..."

"Alright, fine. Fine I'll fix it." He threw his hands up in defeat, for heaven's sake he was such a stubborn ass.

He turned on his heel, heading back down the stairs. This was going to be a long night. Kai watched him go, telepathically trying to drill into the back of his stupid, pony tailed head how much he despised him before he slammed the door shut again.

Dinner was quiet, getting ready for bed was quiet, when they dragged out their futons down in the training room and laid down it was once again quiet. Nobody really knew what to say, what to do, or how to even really undo what had been done. It wasn't like they knew where those people lived, didn't have their number saved and they had called the house phone before showing up. There was a heaviness in the air that none of them could shake, and with that heavier air there was also a cold, freezing, chill hanging around Ray.

He had screwed up, BIG time, but that still didn't help him figuring out a way to solve the issue. Yes, the little fuzz demon was a menace. The entire two months it had been around was nothing but a headache on him, and Kai was changing in a way he didn't really like. He was _obsessed_ with that cat. He knew Kai liked 'em, but this was just unhealthy.

Right?!

Pff, and it was fine for him to sleep out in a box, but pick him up by the scruff, like cats did, and it was abusive? Kai even thought spraying it with water was cruelty! Treated the little angel baby with all the love and gentleness everywhere else but then shut the door at night and left him outside.

His thought pattern made zero sense.

And for a _kitten_ to turn Kai Hiwatari's head away from beyblading, especially when a group of creeps were after their bitbeasts, was something he would never ever have anticipated.

...Sure looked happy though...

And considering what he'd found out Kai was doing to himself, maybe he really had fucked up big time...

He tossed and turned again, wrestling with guilt. He'd never hurt Kai on purpose! But the bottom line was, Rogue needed a stable home and they needed a stable teammate! Kai needed to get his head down from the kitten shaped clouds and in the game!

The night was sleepless, the others resting up for another full day of training. It had been quiet for a while, no signs of the Saint Shields or those other kids who were trying to steal their bit-beasts, but Kenny had said they all needed to be prepared for anything.

Come morning, when the sun rose, was finally when Ray's eyes had shut on him and he got a very short nap in before he caught on that the others were already up before him and outside. Scrambling to get his futon put away, something in his stomach to eat and dwell on his options, he rushed into the kitchen without paying attention to really anything or anyone who might have been in the kitchen.

Grandpa sat at the table sipping at his tea, looking over the rim of the cup as Ray burst in looking like he was spaced out. "What time do you call this, Raymundo?"

Ray jumped out of his skin, almost breaking a bowl as he was grabbing it out from the cupboard.

"I..." He stuttered, looking at the clock on the wall. It was already ten thirty, how on Earth had Tyson risen before him?!

"I'm sorry."

Grandpa let out a cackle. "Relax, R-cat. There's a plate in the fridge for you. Might want to nuke it some."

"Thank you." Ray put the bowl away where he had taken it from, going to the fridge and pulling out the food that had been made next to another plate in there.

"Hasn't come down, has he?" He knew he didn't need to ask; it was clear Kai was still up there sulking.

Grandpa sighed and set down his tea cup. "Nope. Not a peep."

Ray nodded as he put his plate in the microwave, "Has anyone else tried?"

Grandpa shook his head. "I think our boy K-dog needs a little space... That and the boys don't feel like getting their heads ripped off so early in the morning."

"Can agree with them there." Ray muttered as he waited for his food to cook, "He needs to eat though..."

Grandpa nodded. "I'll take something up in a while. I haven't heard any signs of life so figured he was the same as you and snoozin' the day away."

Ray scoffed to himself, "Doubt it, he's probably staring out the window waiting for Rogue to come running back to him." He popped the microwave open before it hit the end on the timer, taking his plate over to sit with Gramps at the table.

Grandpa eyed him as he sat down. That wasn't very nice. Which meant it wasn't very Ray-like. "Can see your empathy is about as sharp as a spoon this morning..."

Ray's shoulders went forward, his head going down. "Sorry... I just... This is so stupid, why can't he see it's better for Rogue to be in a home instead of a box?"

The old man rest his head on his hand. "Because he loved the little fur ball..." He stated obviously.

"I know... But loving him wasn't keeping him warm during the night, wasn't keeping him safe." He huffed out, running his hands up into his hair and tugged at the roots.

"And he wants me to fix it! How do I fix this?! I don't know where they live."

Grandpa let out another chuckle. "I was waiting for the moment to ask you that myself."

"Hell if I know." Ray sighed as he threw his back into the chair, his hands coming down and hitting his sides. "Was hoping he'd come to understand I didn't do it to hurt him, that I did it to make sure Rogue would be alright. After that storm we had, it just wasn't fair to try and keep him out there like that anymore."

Grandpa made a sympathetic face. "I know you didn't do it to hurt him. I know your reasoning was good. I even think deep down; Kai knows it too. But it's very hard to see things that way when you're heart broken."

Ray nodded, looking up and meeting the kind, weird, old man's eyes. "Then what do I do?"

Grandpa's brows knitted together. "The damage is already done, Ray, my man." He told him gently but bluntly. "We don't know where that family lives, and the deal has already been done. Even if you did know, you can't go get him back."

"It wasn't really like I was going to; I wouldn't be able to do that to those kids _or_ Rogue. He looked so happy with them. So what do I do to get Kai back?"

Grandpa felt terrible. This was really all his fault. He should never have allowed them to bring that kitten home in the first place. Let alone name it and bond with it. This was going to happen at some point.

"You've made your bed here; you're going to have to lie in it. But from what I overheard when you two were throwing daggers at each other last night, you could maybe start by at least trying to feel him, ya dig?"

A terrible, wrenching, feeling struck Ray in the gut. That didn't sound good, not what he wanted. He had worked too hard the past year to get Kai on their side, had too much to lose if he just laid down and didn't do something to try and fix this.

Yet, he still had no clue where to even start.

"It's not that I don't, or that I can't see where he's coming from. I just..." He felt himself welling up, putting the side of his head in the palm of his hand.

He was fixing to lose everything because of a stupid feline, even with it gone it was making his life miserable. He knew it was demon spawned, the real hell-beast.

Grandpa raised a brow. "You sure? Cause by the sound of it, you were telling him he had no right to be bummed out."

"I never said that, if it came across as that way I'm sorry. But that wasn't my intention, he can be upset I get it. I let him go after me because I knew it was for me to take, so what else am I supposed to do here?"

Grandpa laughed. "You still don't sound like you're feeling him, R-cat!" He waved off Ray's annoyed expression at being told the same thing yet again.

"Let me ask you this then, remember when Old Man Dickenson had to tear you two apart at the airport coming back from Russia?"

Ray choked on his spit as a chill ran down his back, he knew about that?! He nodded slowly, feeling a sweat coming on. Where was this going all of a sudden, hell if he knew, but he gave the old man his full attention.

Mr. Granger let out another cheeky belly laugh and read his mind. "Yes sir-ee! I heard all about your brilliant plan to run away together to Paris."

Ray slipped down a little in his chair, his feet itching to run. That had to have been the worst day of his life, only because when he returned to the village it had made life that much harder on him because of Lee overhearing it all.

"What's that have to do with this though?" He asked, not even sure if he really wanted to know. What else had Dickenson disclosed to him?

Grandpa continued to laugh, like he'd been caught by tickle. "You two idiots really thought that was a plan, huh? Like you could just hop on a plane and fly off and live it up in Europe." He added mockingly.

Ray didn't look amused, his face turning red with embarrassment and a blush. Hell, if Dickenson hadn't frozen Kai's card they more than likely would have been off living it in Europe right about now.

"Yeah, I get that but what's that have to do with Rogue?"

"Not to mention there's no way it would end well, two fourteen year old boys on their own. How far were you expecting to get? And what about Kai? His crazy kook of a grandfather could have tracked him down." He rambled on.

"My uncle lives in Paris; we were going to try and stay with him." Ray argued back as he flushed harder.

Mr. Granger scoffed again. "Oh sure! Just drop yourself on his doorstep without discussing it first."

It seemed to click in Ray's head what Gramps was doing. He should have discussed it with Kai, shown him reason first before pulling the rug out from under him. He didn't deserve that, but that was exactly what he had done to him.

If he didn't already feel awful, now he felt like complete shit. Sinking further down in his chair, his head going back down.

Grandpa's face softened. "You both know now it wasn't realistic. But at the time, did you really care about the logistics of it? Could anyone have talked you out of it rather than Mr. D having to physically pull ya apart?"

Ray shook his head, "No..." All he had cared about was not having to lose him, to just stay by his side, and if that meant living on the streets together and doing what they had to do to survive he would have happily done that.

Grandpa patted his arm. "No. All you cared about was gripping onto someone you'd come to care about for dear life. Reason rarely comforts when your heart is in the driver's seat."

It was a little more than that, but Gramps had really hit the nail on the head. Really all he could do was sit there and agree with him, not feeling any better about what he had done to his best friend.

Grandpa huffed a chuckle again. "Seems like His Saltiness has another brilliant scheme to drop out of school and get his own residence for him and his cat... Over my dead body he's dropping out of school. Let alone Mr. D. But from what my homeboy tells me, things have been difficult at school. Not to mention everything that happened leading up to it.

"What we have here is a kid who needed something and found a little critter that needed him. He got attached. I was wrong to let it go that far myself... Just how could I not? If I didn't sneeze and want to rip my eyes out around him, I'd have kept him for him."

"And I would have been fine with that, really, he couldn't keep living in a box though. Trust me, I know what that's like and that night of the storm he was terrified and scared."

Grandpa nodded. "I know. You did the right thing, Ray. I doubt Kai would have ever agreed to it and it would have turned in to a big fight as well. This way, while harsh, was like ripping off a band-aid. A quick tear and done with."

"Yeah, but now there's another wound and no band-aids left." Ray sighed as he shook his head some.

Grandpa patted his forearm again. "Time is the biggest band-aid of all. He might hate you right now. But he's hurting. Give it time to start to heal up before you expect him to see the reality."

Ray nodded again, that was really all he could do right now. Give him his space, let him mellow out.

Grandpa squeezed the arm. He felt for the little dudes. "He'll come around. By all accounts he nearly flooded the plane on the way back. Barely talked to Mr. D until he got to school. You clearly mean something to him on a whole other level."

Ray's face flushed red again, not able to find the right words and just nodded back again. Kai meant something to him on a whole other level too, but he wasn't about to say that.

Grandpa nodded. He'd said his piece. "Take my advice, Raymundo. If you do approach the beast, your best way to do that is find the balance of telling him what he needs to hear and what he _wants_ to hear. Maybe a few rounds of "I know this is totally bogus and sucks" will get you further than drilling the reasoning." He summed up as he stood himself up.

"I guess I'd better try and get Mr. Sappy to eat some eggs..."

"Okay, thanks Grandpa." Ray said as he watched him go, looking down at his own plate of untouched food that had gone cold on him after just sitting there forever.

Kai sat with his elbows on the windowsill staring down at the front gate of the Granger's house. Really? He still hadn't gone yet? He promised he was going to fix it! How was he not out as soon as the sun was up!? He was sure he'd heard his dumb, cat-selling voice downstairs. Surely he wouldn't be much longer now.

"Yo, K-Dog brought up some eggs for ya." Gramps knocked on the door with his knuckles, holding the warm plate in his other hand.

Kai's eyes narrowed at the front gate, unwilling to budge. He'd be damned if he was going to miss Ray doing the walk of pure shame. Was the very least of what he deserved.

"Not hungry!" He barked from his spot in the window.

Grandpa sighed, "Now c'mon home-dog, you gotta eat something. You didn't have dinner; besides, I'd like to talk to you if that's alright?"

Kai scowled. He wasn't going to be force fed. But he couldn't exactly say Mr. Granger couldn't enter a room in his own house.

"Whatever."

Taking that as his cue to enter, Gramps strode right into the room with a smile under his mustache.

"What're you looking for down there?" He asked as he set the plate down on the side table by the bed before he took a seat on the end of the bouncy mattress.

Kai barely glanced over his shoulder before he went right back to the window.

"Justice."

Gramps just smirked at the back of his head, this boy had it out bad for Ray. "And once that's been served up, what then K-Dog?"

Kai shrugged, keeping his eyes on the gates. "We'll cross that bridge once he brings him back."

Gramps let out another breath, this wasn't going to be fun. "He's not bringing him back."

Kai's eye twitched as he tensed. "Yeh he is! He promised he would! It's his fuc- I mean, mistake! He's gonna fix it!"

"You're right, it was a mistake to do what he did without telling you or at least talking to you about it. The little fur ball was yours, but now he's someone else's. Do you want them to go through what you are, if Ray was to go and just take him back from them?" Gramps asked in a calm tone.

Kai's eye twitched harder, finally ripping himself from the window and facing the next fool who dared suggest he was wrong. Again.

"Oh don't give me that! They've known him less than 24 hours! And that's Ray's problem! Not mine!"

Gramps held his hands up, hoping to show he meant no harm. "He's not going to go and get him back, I'm sorry Kai but he's not."

Kai's eyes began to water. "Yes he is!" He yelled, "He said he would!"

"He did say he would, but I can't have the little guy around Kai. I'm sorry, if there was a way for him to stay in the home with us, then I would be out there looking for him with the others right now for you. But I just can't have him in the house."

Kai rolled his eyes. "Well then I'll find somewhere else to keep him until all this figures out!"

Gramps chuckled a little, much like he had just done downstairs with Ray. "And where would you put him?"

Kai glared and crossed his arms, unamused. "...My place!"

"And where is this place of yours?" Gramps asked as he cocked a brow.

Kai shifted. Fucked if he knew. "It's... It's on the other side of the city!"

Gramps nodded a little, playing along for a minute until he gave Kai a look. "Mr. D never said you had a place, that was why you were put up in that snotty school. Right?"

Kai's eyes fired up as he jabbed him right in a big old nerve." Mr. D isn't the boss of me! He shoved me in there so I wouldn't bother him! Well, I went, and I hate it so he's got another thing coming if he thinks I'm going back! Which leads me nicely to the point. I'm gonna need somewhere to live and it's going to be _cat friendly_!"

"Hold up a second there K-Dog, nobody said you had to go back right now or that you had to try and go find your own place. How old are you again? Not many places rent out to fifteen year olds."

He shifted again. He wasn't fifteen yet... But he didn't have to tell him that. In his need to be right, he pulled a card he'd hate himself for later.

"Pfff. If you have enough money they will..."

Gramps' other eyebrow rose with the other, "Aint Mr. D in charge of your money until you're old enough?"

"No!" He bit out, lying through his teeth. He'd withdraw the cash somehow.

Gramps nodded with a frown on his face, not believing anything he was saying. "Well I'm sure it's going to take a while to get this place of yours set up, right? What're you going to do with the little guy if I have Ray and the other home-boys go out and try and find him?"

Kai shifted again. Why was he being such an asshole and siding with them!? He was always nice to fuck-face _Ray_ and the others.

"He can stay here a little longer can't he? It won't be long!"

"But where?" Gramps pressed.

"I'll think of something!" He let out in a pleading voice. "You can't just take him away from me without giving me a chance to figure something out! It's not fair!" He argued, feeling himself getting upset, "Mr. Dickenson has a big house and staff! Maybe I can ask if they'd mind taking care of him til I got back!"

"So, we go and get him, and you make sure it's alright with Mr. D that he stays there until you graduate. Right?" Gramps asked to make sure they had all the pieces put together.

Kai's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. _Finally_! Someone was listening! A plan was coming together! He'd have Ro-Ro back in no time, he could punch Ray in the nuts for the trouble, and they'd all be happy again by dinner time.

"Exactly!"

"And by then he'd be a grown adult cat, that may have become attached to one of the staff or Mr. D. Right?" Gramps continued.

The lights went out. "Well... I mean, they'd know it was only temporary... So..."

"They may, yes. But what about Lil-R-Cat? Would he understand it was only temporary?"

Kai averted his eyes. "Well, no... But I'd go see him when I could! He'd know who I was! It wouldn't be so bad!"

"When you and Ray and the other home-boys were separated, keeping in touch through the different ways you had. It still hurt though, didn't it? Because you all weren't actually together, face-to-face all the time. Some of you didn't even think you'd ever be able to see each other again, now think about Rogue and how he'd feel. Seeing you coming and going and coming and going, and then think about yourself. Watching him but not really grow up, not being able to actually enjoy him growing..."

He sighed, squeezing his shoulder, "I know this is hard, K-Dog, I know you love him to death. But thanks to you, he didn't starve in a bush. Thanks to you, he has a forever home now, even if it isn't with you like you wanted. I really do feel for ya, wrong place, wrong time... But, one day, when you do have a place, you can give another poor critter their forever home. Maybe it's too raw to see it right now, but just think about it. And please, don't let this ruin your friendship with Ray. He really didn't mean to hurt you, you know that. C'mon, he's your best bud!"

Kai rolled his eyes. "That was before he stabbed me in the back! Ray _was_ the best friend I had until he decided he was going to hit me where it hurts! May as well have just stolen Dranzer from me as well and finished me off!" He roared angrily.

"I'm not saying how he went about it was right, Kai, but even if he had come to you and talked to you about it would you have listened?"

"I'D HAVE FIXED IT!" He yelled, sick of having to repeat himself.

"By going to Mr. D and then not getting the actual chance to be with the little guy at all?" Gramps asked, finding the two talking in circles. The boy really didn't budge.

Kai's lip wobbled as beads of water hung dangerously in the corners of his eyes. "But he'd still be my cat! I'd still get to see him and make sure he had everything he needed til I could take him! I'm the one who saved him! I'm the one he came running to! I'm the one he wanted to be with! A-and Ray took him from me and now I'll never see him again! A-nd I'll never forgive him for it." He did continue to talk more after that, but it wasn't anything coherent as the last of what was left of his heart shattered to pieces. He wasn't getting Rogue back.

Gramps stood up, stepping closer and putting his hand down on the young man's shoulder. "I'm really sorry about this all Kai, I really am. It's my fault, I shouldn't have said it was alright in the beginning. If you need anything you just let me know, okay?"

Kai nodded, wanting him to get the hell out.

Gramps smiled a little, "I'm really sorry Kai." He repeated, pulling the small boy into his chest, and putting his arms around him.

He could never really tell with this one what a simple show of affection would do, but like the others he felt that Kai was just as much his as Tyson was, blood or not.

Kai's insides went to war. Just like a damn cat, he didn't know what he wanted. One part of him wanted to hiss and shove him off. The other wanted nothing more. He ended up shoving his face in the kind old man's chest and putting his arms round him tightly, letting it pour out.

Gramps patted his back as he cried it out until it felt like he couldn't cry anymore. He couldn't help but feel wholly responsible for the entire fiasco, but hopefully now the boys could get past this and move on together as a team again.

"Stay up here as long as you need to." He gave him one last hug before patting his back and stepping away, "And you eat, can't have you not eating two days in a row."

Kai nodded, embarrassed now. Like hell he was gonna eat. He was dead inside.

"Yes, Mr. Granger." His raw throat strained quietly.

Gramps let out a hearty laugh, clapping him on the back. "Just call me Gramps K-Dog, we're all family here!"

"Yes, Mr. Granger..." He replied as he rubbed his back. Ow...

Gramps continued to laugh as he shook his head, making his exit. "I expect a clean plate in thirty when I come back up." He called over his shoulder.

He flopped on the bed and hugged the pillow, eyes reloading. "Yes, Mr. Granger..."

Gramps sighed as he closed the door behind him, heading down the hall back to the stairs as the heart broken sobs started to come through the other side. Shaking his head he started down the stairs, only really looking up when he got halfway and paused at seeing Ray at the very bottom looking torn up from the inside out.

Grandpa shifted. "You... You okay there Ray?"

Ray shook his head, his bottom lip quivering as he could hear every pitiful sob from Kai upstairs. He hadn't meant for this to happen. Grandpa was out of wisdom. The sobbing interfering with his ability to think. He sighed yet again and continued down the stairs. What else could he do really? It was what it was. He pat Ray's shoulder as he reached him.

Ray flinched a little but didn't say anything as he watched Grandpa walk away, leaving him with two options left. Just walk away with him or try and mend the broken pieces of his and Kai's friendship.

Another pitiful sob echoed into his hearing, his heart splitting in two and he jumped to his feet. He couldn't stand it anymore; it was his turn to be the knight. Even if the idea had been good in his head, down on paper, it was far from it when it came to actually having the balls to do it.

With a deep breath, holding it in, he just opened the door and stepped inside. Kai lifted his head weakly to look over his shoulder, figuring Grandpa had come back in. He got a nasty swirl in his stomach when he saw who it really was.

He made himself roll over, exposing his raw, red, swollen eyes and mess of a face with paint smeared all over it. He picked up the paint smeared pillow and hurled it at him.

" _Getthefuckout_!" His weepy throat screeched out. He never knew Ray was such a piece of shit. Had he no shame? And to think he made his famous chilli for this prick...

Ray side stepped the pillow as it flew at him, ending up behind his feet and between him and the door. He was going to die in there, he had a feeling, but they couldn't keep going on like this. It had only been a day, and it was torture!

"I'm sorry." His own voice cracked back at him.

Kai got on his knees on the bed, looking for something else to throw at him. "Sorry isn't enough! You're gonna pay for this, you hear me!? What kind of person sells their friends pet behind their back!? The worst kind, that's who! You're a piece of shit and I hate you! I didn't e-even get to s-say..."

With the stream of threats and insults frazzling his currently fragile circuits, the rage evaporated as the emotional meltdown took over.

Ray's eyes welled up harder, he was a piece of shit... "I'm sorry, I really am..."

Kai shook his head. He was too done with life. He resumed his position and flopped on the bed. Maybe the night would take him.

"I don't wanna hear it, just stay away from me..."

Ray shifted on his feet; he couldn't just leave him like this. As awful as the outcome was, it _was_ for the better. At least for Rogue...

Quietly he stepped more into the room, his heart pounding in his ears as he climbed onto the bed with him.

He was a dead man, but what a way to go...

"I'm sorry..." He repeated; about the only thing he could think of to say to him as he curled up next to him. Nuzzling into Kai's side.

Kai twitched, face pressing harder in to the covers. Ro-Ro nuzzled at him like that too…

...

 _Oh God! The pain!_

Since he was still breathing, he put that blessing to good use and let a small purr come out of him. This was part humiliating and part nice, as long as Kai didn't turn over and strangle him...

Kai twitched even harder. Why was he doing this!? Was he trying to rub it in? Make it worse?

He lifted his head roughly. "Will you knock it off! Haven't you done enough!?"

"No, because I don't know how to make this better. I don't want you to hate me for the rest of our lives, I know I messed up and I'm sorry... I'm so sorry Kai." Ray shook his head, effectively burying his face more into Kai's side as his tears slipped out.

He shifted away slightly. His touch felt like icicles. "You should have thought about that before you did what you did! Did you really think I was going to be fine about this!?"

Ray sat up, putting his back against the wall the bed was pushed up to. "Of course not, it wouldn't have mattered how it was done but it needed to be done. Either way it sucks, and you can be upset about it... I just don't want you to hate me for it..."

Kai huffed through a few more rogue tears and rolled over. "Well too bad..."

Ray hung his head, "Okay..."

Kai scowled at the wall. 'Okay', he said.

'Okay'...

What part of this was okay!?

Didn't he care if he hated his guts over this!? Or did he just accept that he deserved it for being a shitty human being. He could cry that it was for the best all he wanted, but he knew that wasn't it. He hated that animal. And if he cared about the cat, or his, happiness he'd have talked to him...

He let those thoughts roll around his head, while very aware of Ray just sat there like a lemon. Could he not just get the hint and go away? Just stay away from him until they ultimately went their separate ways. Again.

Maybe the whole Abbey philosophy was on to something. Maybe being void of emotion was the way to go. In the year or so he'd been pried open like a walnut, all the connections he'd made and the things he'd gotten fond of and attached to just ended up making him feel pain, and he was already tired of it.

"Why'd you do it?" He sniffled quietly.

Ray swallowed the lump in his throat, rubbing at his right arm a little in a nervous twitch. He couldn't very well tell him Rogue was a little menace, that every time he turned around he was getting blamed for whatever it was Rogue did. Really though, that hadn't been as bad as the night of the storm.

"Because of that storm we had a few nights back, he was stuck outside as it was pouring down rain. He was at the door scratching and crying, he was scared... Nobody else heard him so I went out and sat with him, he could have gotten frightened to the point he just ran off for good on his own and got hurt elsewhere.

"It wasn't fair to leave him out in that, wouldn't have been fair to let him stay out like that if we didn't find a place that would keep him indoors." He explained in a quiet voice, once more omitting what work it was just to get Rogue to actually sit still with him, adding to the scratches on his hand he had gotten a week before that from the tiny hell-beast.

Kai's heart clenched. He hadn't heard any crying that night. He was scared, sure. But so was Max. Didn't mean they had to sell him, too...

"But he was fine once we were with him! One storm didn't mean you had to take him from me!"

Ray shook his head, "He was only fine when you showed up, you know how hard it was for me to just to get him to sit in my lap? To get him to stop crying like he had been? Look, I know it really doesn't compare or make things better, but I've been there. I really didn't do this to hurt you though, I really did it for him, so he had a place that was safe for him."

Kai's eyes welled up. "Exactly! He felt safe with me! And I would do anything to make sure he was all right!"

"I know you would have, but even still how fair would that have been to Rogue?" Ray asked in a sigh.

"And what about me!?" He yelled as his eyes started to stream again. "I'm the one who stopped him starving to death in a bush and I'm still the one that gets the shit end of the stick!? I'm the one who has to go back to being alone again once all this is over, even though I did good for once!"

"But you're not alone..."

He rolled his eyes, "You're no help to me in China, Ray! Since you left you've turned into a piece of paper that comes sometimes and I hate it!"

"So... Would now be a bad time to tell you I might not be going back after this year?" Ray asked sheepishly, seeing an opening and taking it.

Kai's sniffling stopped as his brow arched. "Hn?"

"Dickenson and I are working on a way to keep me here, when I turn sixteen I'm considered an adult by the villages standards and can do what I want. But Japan is a bit different in terms of what they consider an adult, so I'm working with him in trying to figure out a way to stay here with everyone." Ray explained.

Kai's eye twitched. How come Ray got to work on getting his own place while he had to go to that hell hole!? But then he realized quickly, that wasn't the damn point.

"Really!?"

"Well... I mean I won't know for sure until we hear back from the Elders and all. Since I have Driger and you know how they are about that whole thing." He rambled off quickly, trying not to get too excited that they were actually talking.

The angry part of Kai wanted to make a chirp that if it was best for Driger, he should give him back... See how he liked it...

But he was too busy feeling excited.

"But like there's a good chance, right?!"

"I think so, I mean when I'm sixteen I can do what I want." He shrugged back, not really sure what else to say without filling the two of them with false hope again.

He didn't need or want another repeat of Russia.

"Did you know Dickenson told Grandpa about what happened at the airport last year?"

Kai jolted. His brow spasming. "He what!?"

"Yeah... Kind of weird he'd tell Gramps about it..." Ray blushed, rubbing at his arm again.

Kai squirmed. Fantastic. Now he's cried like an actress in front of both the old codgers...

Was he... Was he gonna tell Mr. D about this!?

"Well... Offer still stands if you do figure it out." He blurted out, surprising himself.

Ray's brow rose slightly, "Offer... For what?"

Kai cleared his throat and averted his eyes. "Paris... Or wherever you want really. I don't care."

A lump caught in Ray's throat, after everything that had happened he wasn't expecting that at all.

"Well... I mean we've already seen Paris, why not go somewhere we haven't been before?" He suggested, his face burning.

Kai shrugged. "Wherever. As long as I can get away, I don't care where."

"Do you have an idea when that might be?" Ray questioned, actually interested in knowing.

Kai shifted closer to him without even really registering. He felt weird. "Just... Whenever you're ready."

He tested his luck; he was on his last life so hopefully Lady Luck would be on his side. "Been ready but think we shouldn't ditch the others with those crazy people around trying to steal our bitbeasts and the Saint Shields. So maybe when that's taken care of, we'll go?"

Kai nodded, feeling the lump in his throat. This time he didn't really know why. Maybe it was just everything. He still wanted to run away from everything so badly, and even though he was royally pissed off at him, he wanted to do it with Ray. He'd just anticipated Ro would have been coming with...

"Sounds good..." He mumbled as he shifted closer and closer until he was pressed into Ray like Ray had been to him not long ago.

"...But once we find a place you owe me a god damn cat..." His voice wobbled.

"So I don't count as a cat now?" Ray's mouth moved on its own before his brain registered how that sounded.

Kai shook his head. He wasn't fluffy. Wasn't as small. Didn't have the cute little paws or the adorable meow. Didn't do the funny thing when you scratched the base of his spine and stuck his ass in the air...

He missed Ro-Ro...

...

...

Wait, did Ray do the butt scratch thing?

Ray pouted a little, oh so last year he was the cat. Had to go and suffer through the relentless jabs and pokes, but now he wasn't because an actual cat had come by?!

"Well... Why not?" He asked in a huff.

Kai huffed back. All the shit he got for making hilarious jokes about his feline tendencies and NOW he was upset he wasn't doing it?

"What? You're not! You're like half..."

"Well... Yeah technically... But still, half is still half." Ray rolled his eyes, laying his head up on Kai's that was resting on his shoulder.

"But fine, we'll have twenty _real_ cats when we move out."

Kai wriggled excitedly. That sounded like heaven. "You promise!?"

Ray cracked a small smile, "Yeah, I promise."

He wriggled a little more, planning the layout of his cat room. He'd have to think of a way to deal with the smell, but whatever...

His heart still ached something fierce over Rogue, but if he could have 20 rescue babies in the future...

He fizzed with joy at the image of all the nuzzles, meows, play time and butt scratches.

...

...

Would he punch him? He had no right after selling Rogue. Should at least give him this...

His hand reached behind his back and tested the waters, scratching gently down his spine.

Ray's eyes about popped out of his sockets, his back going stiff until Kai hit the right spot and he arched a little. Was hard to do with the wall in the way, not giving him the satisfaction of arching the way his body wanted to. As long as a purr didn't slip- nope, there he went...

Kai grinned with his eyes. This was promising...

Now for the prize...

His hand went lower to the base of his spine, applying more pressure to his scratching.

The purring got louder as his breathing picked up, the hell was he doing?! His ass wiggled on the bed, stupid wall still in the damn way but he wasn't about to get down on all fours.

"Okay you had your fun..." He shifted away from him, his face blending nicely with his headband and sash around his waist.

Kai's lips cracked into a grin to match his eyes as he followed, hand going back to try and find that sweet spot. He could tell it was working. And dammit, he needed this.

"Kai!" Ray yelped as he tried to move towards the head of the bed, "Stop, it's not funny."

"Thought you wanted to be a kitty..." He replied smugly as he kept on.

"There's a difference in wanting and already being one!" Ray bit out embarrassed, "What're you trying to do anyways?" He asked, though had a good idea what it was he wanted.

"Shut up and let me do it. You owe me..." He bit playfully.

Ray huffed, rolling his eyes. "Fine, but don't you dare tell a soul!" He jabbed a finger in Kai's chest before he rolled over onto his stomach.

Oh god, this was worse than the damn cat jokes from last year. Least the door was closed, and the kids were too scared to come up and check on Kai.

A happy sound left his throat as he prepared to give the scratch of his life.

He started between his shoulders, moving back to the base and got harder as he went. Ray's entire body broke out into goosebumps, slowly his back arching to follow Kai's hand as the purring revved up ten-fold.

Kai bit his lip. He could feel the muscles twitching. He wasn't putting it on for his benefit. His hand went to the base of his spine and went to town. Annnnd there went his ass in the air, his fingers pawing at the sheets under him as a quiet moan slipped through between the purring that sounded like a truck was driving through the room.

He had never purred that loud, had never had a reason to, nor had he done this aside from the stupid prank Lee and Kevin had pulled on him when they were kids.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid cat genetics.

The teenage girl in Kai's mind went nuts. Jumping and clapping while squealing. He had his very own man-cat! This would fill some of the hole in his heart at least!

His hand stopped a second. What was that noise that just came out of him? Not only that, but his brain finally caught up to the position Ray was in in front of him. His throat dried and his pants got a little tighter.

"That... That feel nice?"

Yes... No... It was humiliating, while also everything he wanted. "...Why'd you stop?" He whined a little, his prickling skin hotter than the damn sun.

A shiver went down Kai's own spine. Did he just beg him not to stop...?

"Sorry..." He breathed out as he continued.

"S'fine..." Ray breathed back heavily with a content sigh, nuzzling his face in the bed. Cat genetics taking over full force, no longer caring how embarrassing this was as long as Kai didn't stop scratching that spot.

Kai's face heated up watching his face rub in the bed. This took an unexpected turn... But hell, he wasn't going to complain.

He scratched harder and faster, feeling like a boss and a pervert at the same time. Something snapped in Ray's head, the stupid cat genetics kicking in and making him just pull away; no longer liking the scratching while his other human half was begging for more. Though, either way, both sides of him still felt the burning blush on his skin and having no clue what to say when he finally sat up and pressed his back as close to the wall as he possibly could. Doing everything within his power not to look back at Kai, finding the wall across the room more interesting at the moment.

Kai blinked, looking from his hand to Ray and back again a few times. The hell happened!?

"Was I doing it wrong?"

Ray quickly shook his head no, that wasn't it but then again he didn't really know how to explain it to him.

"No, no you were doing it right..." He squeaked back.

Now he felt bad... In hindsight, that wasn't a very nice thing to do to Ray.

"I'm sorry... I just wanted to know if you did it too... Didn't mean to..." Enjoy it. Immensely...

"...Overstep."

"It's okay, really I.. I liked it..." Ohhhh no he shouldn't have said that! "I mean, ya know it's fine. Don't worry about it!" He stumbled over the rest of his words, not even sure if he was speaking coherent English.

Kai blinked even more. He liked it?

I am the lord of the cats, said he!

He knew he had to have a real calling in life. Cat person was it.

"I'm glad?" He answered, not really sure what else to say.

And then, just to make the whole situation worse, silence fell. Oh good. Now what? He'd gone from despising him to giving him the best ass scratch known to man in the space of a few minutes.

"Just, you know. Don't tell anyone, that sort of thing... Ifyouwannadoitagainjustsay" He spewed out a lightning speed.

Oh Holy Lord up in Heaven what was he doing?!

"Wheneveryouwant..." Kai fired back. Seriously. Didn't he hate his guts a minute ago?

Oh _shit_ he understood what he said. "Okay." He squeaked out louder, not even sure what to say now or where to look or what to do. He felt glued to the bed, the aftereffects of that back scratch still tingling up and down his spinal cord.

Kai didn't know what else to do. So just... Lay down. Why did weird shit always happen when they were alone together?

"And I won't tell anyone..." He told the ceiling. Of course he wouldn't. He didn't want anyone else getting a piece of that action. That was all for him.

Ray cleared his throat, finally feeling like his senses were replacing themselves, albeit slowly.

"Thanks..." His eyes shifted to the door. Did he leave now, were they good again?

"Do... Do you want me to go?"

Kai snapped his head to him. No. Not at all. He didn't like this feeling he had, because a big part of him was still angry and upset with him. But the kicker was, no one comforted him like Ray did...

"If you want... I don't care."

"I... I don't really have anything else to do right now..." He muttered as he picked at the ends of his sash. "If you want I'll stay with you for a little bit..."

"M'Kay." He nodded before he rolled on his side, turning his back to him in hopes he'd join him.

It took a minute, the heavy silence being one of the bigger factors in why he did what he did next. Shifting away from the wall and laying up next to Kai, pressing close to his back. He had really missed that the past several months being back in the village.

Kai pushed back to press them closer. Ray was good at reading what he wanted.

...Apart from Ro-Ro it seemed.

But... As much as he wanted him, the most important thing was he was happy and safe... He could kind of see that despite the ache. And it still wasn't doing enough to fill the hole in his heart the little guy left.

"Hey Ray..."

"...Yeah?" Ray's voice shook a little, maybe he had read him wrong and he overstepped. It had been a while since they had done this, wasn't like sleeping on the floor the past few weeks next to each other was exactly the same as lying in a bed pressed up against each other.

Kai fiddled with the covers. "I don't suppose... You purr on cue do you?"

Ray blinked a few times at the back of Kai's head, if he wanted him to purr he was more than happy to oblige. He did owe him after all.

He settled in closer to him, really feeling the warmth of Kai's body heat, and within seconds he was purring contently. Not as loud as before but enough to make his chest vibrate.

Kai closed his eyes and felt it rumbling against his back. Rogue flopped on him and purred a lot... He wondered what he was doing right now... And just like that the tears started to load up in his eyes again.

Maybe it was selfish to still want him to stay in that box. He was a selfish asshole... But he really, really had fallen head over heels for the fluff ball. He hadn't felt that way since Joey. And this time he really thought he had a companion for life.

He rolled himself over to face Ray. Once again, torn between punching him in the face... But he could never stay mad at him. So he went with the other urge instead.

He shuffled forward and planted his wet face in the still vibrating chest and slid his arms through Ray's. Hadn't been like this since Russia...

"...You tell anyone about this I-I swear to god I'll tell everyone about the ass scratching thing... And the bird!"

Ray chuckled some, distorting the purring for a brief moment, putting his arms around Kai's back to hold him closer. God he had missed him.

"Noted... And seriously, let. It. Go." He drawled out in a half annoyed, half playful, tone.

"No. Shut up and make with the purring..."

"Yes sir." Ray chuckled some more as he relaxed more into Kai's hold. The purring continuing, his eyes feeling heavy on him.

"I really missed you..." He breathed out, close to dozing off now.

Despite still sniffling, Kai arched a brow in to his chest. "It's only been like, twelve hours..."

Ray's cheeks warmed, "Not what I meant you dumbass."

Kai's heated up as well. "Oh..."

...Whatever! He was in mourning. He was allowed to make dumb mistakes.

Ray sighed, his purring the only thing in the room for a while as they fell into silence. His fingers gripped a little tighter into Kai's shirt, unsure if he should even ask in a moment like this for fear of breaking it.

"Do you hate me?" But he needed to know, his voice barely a whisper this time as his heart rate picked up.

Kai tensed hard at the question. Even though the current position they were in stated otherwise, he was still hurt and angry he'd gone behind his back like that.

He pulled his head away from his chest just enough to look up at him. "No... I didn't mean it. But I'm still pissed and... Really sad." His voice strained before he went back to the sanctuary of Ray's vibrating chest.

Ray shifted a little, resting his chin on Kai's head as his face buried in his neck. "I'm sorry..." He repeated like a broken record.

Kai hugged him tighter, making a mess of Ray's shirt. "I-it's okay..."

The silence around them came back, the vibrating getting lower as Ray's breathing slowed and his eyes slipped closed again. This was nice, it was warm, and before long he didn't even register the fact his one arm was dead, and he had buried his face in Kai's hair in his sleep. In turn, Kai continued to let it out in to Ray's shoulder. Calming along with Ray's purrs as his swollen and sore eyes got heavier and heavier. Not sleeping and feeling like shit sure took it out of you.

* * *

Grandpa finished his third cup of tea after applying some elbow grease in the kitchen. He'd told Kai thirty minutes, but assuming Ray had gone in there, he gave some more and kept an ear out for more daggers. But all was quiet on the western front.

He checked the clock. It had been a little over an hour now, and there was nothing but quiet. For that boy's sake, that better mean he was busy chowing down. Them eggs were just as good cold.

He took himself up the stairs and gently knocked on the door. No answer. But this was Kai they were talking about. He pushed the door open and peered in, ready to give him some for not replying when he stopped. Well...

This was a much prettier picture than he'd imagined. Those two muppets curled in to each other was way more endearing than any fuzz ball. He quietly tiptoed in and picked up the untouched plate. He'd make them both chow down at lunch. But for now, he wasn't going to disturb them.

As he left the room and closed the door over, he chuckled.

Those two sure fought like R-cat and K-dog, but somehow they seemed to have found something in each other that even selling the other's beloved pet couldn't break.

He couldn't wait to talk to Stan the Man about all this.


	33. Wyatt

**Welcome back everybody!  
So little problem, possibly, FF is messin up where it's still cutting out words and sometimes full on sentences. I hopefully found a way around it, so we'll see what happens if that's not the case and it didn't fix it. Fingers crossed this gets fixed, but just to let ya'll know it's not on us, it's just the website.  
Anywho, nothing bad this chapter. Just another mention of self harm, but not depicted.  
Enjoy and we'll see you on the 15th! **

* * *

**Season 2, Episode 16.**

Hilary Tachibana could not believe her ears, eyes or other senses. This whole week she couldn't really. First, after the bitbeasts had been so meanly hiding from her, they finally revealed themselves to her, and now she was the all-knowing oracle of everything beyblade.

But _this_ had been something. The gorgeous, handsome, ridiculously gay Kai had been up against stupid but admittedly kind of cute Tyson, when out of nowhere another blade had come to join the party.

Their hearts stopped, thinking it was someone coming to try and take their beasts. But it was more mind-blowing than that. It had been a _friend_ of _Kai's_. A friend... That wasn't one of the Bladebreakers...

Did... He had those?!

That hadn't even been the most shocking part. It appeared this friend, Wyatt (weird name, but unique!) had taken Kai's blade and used it without permission. And boy, was Kai still mad about it. After a display of Wyatt pleading with him to help train him, to help him become like him, Kai had sent him packing.

Ray seemed to think it was a broken trust thing... But Hilary's brain was turning...

How desperate Wyatt had been with him. How angry and cold Kai had been... The boys school... The uniforms... The bad boy and the nerdy kid who was in the same dorm...

COULD IT BE?!

She squirmed to herself on the porch as Tyson and Max had another friendly battle while Ray sat with a face like thunder.

She smirked.

Oooooooh the drama! A love triangle! A big, gay love triangle! What would Kai's type even be?! Which one would he go for?! They were both so different.

You had the charismatic, social, athletic and exotic Ray vs. the prim and proper, cute, shy and quiet Wyatt...

Hey! That Rhymed! Quiet Wyatt.

She shook herself. What was she thinking?! She shouldn't be rooting for the intruder! And she wasn't really. It was just OHGOSH she lived for stuff like this! Had the gruff, tough and moody Kai found love in a sweet little mousy boy? Been the one to pull the thorn from the lion's paw?

She side glanced Ray again and smirked so smugly it was sickening. That mouse was going to get eaten by a very angry tiger... At the same time, if the tiger would just man up and do something... Maybe this was the push he needed!

She scooched herself a little closer. "Hello Ray!" She said brightly, "You look a little put down, is everything okay?" She asked innocently.

"Hn?" He barely spared her a second glance as she scooched closer, mind too far gone and growing greener and greener the longer he sat there.

He couldn't remember any Wyatt in any of Kai's letters, and the little twerp _stole_ Dranzer? Did he have a death wish? He couldn't blame Kai for giving the kid the cold shoulder, it was rightfully deserved, but he couldn't shake off the feeling that he was missing something here.

So, they went to the same school and all, Dranzer was snatched and then returned. But what brought Wyatt all the way out here in search of Kai? Was it just to battle him, or was there something else there?

"I saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaid you look a little down, what's up!" She pried more.

"Nothing." He responded quickly, finally giving her a very brief glance. Why was she sitting so close? "Why? I'm not down, I'm perfectly fine."

"Okay! Just checking!" She beamed, kicking her legs a little and seemingly enjoying the early evening air. "Some day huh? Kind of weird meeting a friend of Kai's. I only ever pictured him with you guys. Silly huh?"

This time Ray's head snapped to look at her, how could she say something so insulting? Then he thought about it and who they were talking about, and gave her a pass.

"He's had plenty of other friends before us." Though Kai kept denying they were his friends, he didn't think telling Hilary he used to lead a gang would give him brownie points.

Hilary gave him a look. "That's what I'm saying. I just never pictured it cause he's so... You know..." She landed on, "But I guess they're pretty close. Sounded like he had his phone number and stuff. Very touchy at times..."

"He has all our phone numbers, too." Ray snapped quickly, "And I don't think they're as close as you think, he would have mentioned him if that were the case. And how can you be close with someone who takes your blade and bitbeast?"

Hilary smirked. Tiger was snarling and she loved it. "Wouldn't you need to be pretty close to him to even have the opportunity?"

The cogs turned in his head, what did that mean? Was she trying to say that they roomed together? No, Kai had said he had his own room, had said it was the only good thing about that school.

"Not unless that little twerp just up and snatched it!"

"Oh because the 'little twerp' could outrun Kai?" She countered again, "And besides, seemed like there was a lot more there than just a spat about a beyblade from where I was..."

Ray's brow shot up, what did she hear that _he_ couldn't?! "Like what?" He demanded.

"Just body language and vibes. If he was just a random nobody, I doubt Kai would even have bothered hearing him out. Not to mention how dramatic and heated it got, the looks on their faces... Kai looked upset the whole way home and then skulked off by himself."

"Kai threw him a cold shoulder, didn't even look at him, hardly. It was the other one that was up in Kai's face whining at him. Did, did we not watch the same thing?! Kai skulks off all the time, doubt it had to do with this kid." Ray countered. But what if he had skulked off because of him? Kai looked the same stone faced and angry, it was the other one that was giving looks...

His face grew greener as he sat there, steaming and stewing. Hilary's little implications coming in louder and harder. What if something happened between them while Kai was in school? Was that why Kai never told him about this kid? Were they still together?!

"Gave him the cold shoulder after letting him sweat and plead..." Hilary wagged her finger, "Again, if he was a nobody he wouldn't have given him the time of day. And yes! I know what I saw, I can't believe _you_ didn't! There was a whole story written all over their faces that we don't know about."

Ray's mouth opened only to snap shut, what could he really say to any of that because she was right. If the kid was just a nobody he wouldn't have responded at all and Kai had, even if it was just to tell the kid to get lost.

Had Kai only done that because he didn't want the others to know he was gay? Try to cover up his and the kids relationship? Where _HAD_ Kai skulked off to?!

Hilary leaned back on her hands, ready for the kill strike. "You know, I kinda see it... The broody, silent bad boy and the sweet, brown eyed one... I could see Kai liking the meeker, more feminine type."

Something in Ray's head snapped so hard it felt like he'd just broken, while the rage of green envy filled him it started to fill in with a bit of blue.

He saw it too, last year a lot especially around Oliver.

He knew it, all along, he had no shot and no chance. How silly of him to even think so. He wasn't feminine, his hair didn't count, not when he had the build of an oak tree (as Tyson put it) and was beefy (as Kai put it).

Sinking in on himself he couldn't even bring himself to nod in agreement with her, even if he wanted to agree and argue but what would be the point?

"I... I'm going to get something to drink..." He announced quietly, picking himself up off the porch and heading inside.

Hilary suddenly didn't feel so smug, smile dropping. He looked upset. Like really. Maybe she shouldn't have done that...

Ray stomped his way inside, kicking off his shoes and not bothering to put them neatly like he usually did. He needed some delicious... Refreshing... Cooling water...

He thanked God Gramps wasn't in there. His hand gripped the fridge door and ripped it open, snatching out the bottle of water while his mind delved deeper and harder. He'd said he didn't have any friends there...

His claws came out, scraping against the bottle as he chugged at it furiously. He stopped to swallow and breathe, having almost drunk the whole thing in one go, when he felt a shiver go down his spine.

"Hey..." A dull husky voice came from behind him.

Back tense, hand gripping the water bottle as it crunched in his hold and his claws piercing through the plastic more, Ray let out a small startled yelp as he spun around. Heart beating so hard it hurt, the apparition just hovering in the doorway.

"Don't DO THAT!" He near enough cried as all his hair stood on end.

Kai stopped. "Do what? I just said hello..." He grumbled as he eyed the bottle, "What you do that for?"

"I didn't hear you so you scared me, you're too quiet sometimes.." Ray answered as he went to unlatch the bottle from his fingers and claws, "Like I did this on purpose..." He grumbled as he set himself free and frowned at the bit of water squirting out and onto the floor.

Kai snorted. "What happened to that hearing of yours?"

"Doesn't always work when my heads too loud." He answered, getting a towel and throwing it down over the water on the floor.

"Where have you been anyways?" He asked, rubbing the towel with his foot along the floor while retracting his claws.

Kai frowned. What a weird thing to say. "Got a headache? And just in here, why?"

"No, I'm fine." He lied, he was anything but fine at the moment but how did he just go about telling him what was bothering him?

"Just wondering..." He sighed in an answer as the angry green washed away with the blue again, snatching up the towel and plopping it down on the counter by the sink before tossing the hole-y water bottle away.

Pressing his back into the counter where he could face Kai again he just stared at him, hurt evident on his face as the blue came over him in waves.

Why hadn't he just told him? It would have hurt, but he would have been fine later on. Wasn't like Kai knew how much he loved him. Did he just not trust him anymore?

With the flood of questions coming back in he started to feel the beginnings of a headache to add to the heartbreak. Still at a loss on how to even bring it up without being obvious he was upset about the whole thing.

Kai's face fell to worried, "Ray, what's wrong?" He asked as he took him in looking like something horrible had happened.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" He broke, unable to contain it anymore. He just hoped he didn't cry.

"I wouldn't have told anyone, you should know me better than that, and I would have been happy for you if Wyatt makes you happy. So why didn't you just tell me about him?"

Kai's brows went up and down every few seconds while he tried to translate what he said. Still had no clue.

"What are you talking about?"

"Wyatt?" Ray stressed, "You didn't mention him once in your letters, saying you had no friends at all while you were there, making me worried about you, when you've had a boyfriend all this time!" Ray snapped angrily, a little thankful it stopped the tears he felt building up.

Kai choked on his spit. "Boyfriend?! The fuck was in that water!?"

"Probably some lead, but don't try and change the subject." Ray cut over, "Why didn't you tell me about him?" He questioned, again.

Kai twitched from head to toe. "He is not my _boyfriend!_ " He screeched like a bird of prey, "Where the hell did you get an idea like that?!"

It felt like his brain had broken again until for a few seconds all he heard was static coming in and out. The urge to jump and shout for joy coming in quick once he was back on earth with them all, though still just blankly looked at Kai before he coiled back into the counter behind him.

"...Hilary..." He answered as he looked away from him, "But that still doesn't answer my question!" He cut back over himself quickly.

"You didn't once mention him, why not?"

Kai shifted, feeling his whole body tense inside and out. "Why would I!?" He snapped hard, "He isn't relevant here at all!"

"Well he is now!" Ray argued back.

Kai got visibly angrier. "Still none of your damn business!"

"Why?" Ray questioned, "The kid shows up from nowhere and expects to battle you, after he took Dranzer from you. Which you didn't tell me either. None of us know who he is to you, aside from that you two went to school. You said you had nobody there, so what gives Kai?"

"Because I _didn't!_ " He yelled back, lying a little. "He's _not_ my friend! You just said it yourself! He stole from me!"...After thinking they were friends.

"Then what do we do if he comes back around?" Ray asked as he settled more against the counter.

"He won't! If he has any sense!" He shouted angrily as his eyes flashed with hurt.

"What happened?" Ray spoke softly this time, sensing something was off with him.

Kai made an irate face. "He stole Dranzer!"

Ray sighed, "Yeah, I know. But like, why?"

"I don't even really know! He stole her to fight Dunga in my place! Something to prove I guess..." He spat as he folded his arms.

Ray just nodded a little back to him, "So, is that why you broke up with him?"

Kai almost burst a blood vessel. "WE ARE NOT AND NEVER WERE A COUPLE!" He screamed at him, "What!? I'm gay so just date whatever guy crosses my path!?"

"No! That's not what I was saying!" Ray flapped quickly, "I'm still wondering why you just didn't tell me about him!"

Kai wanted to hit something. "I didn't think it was necessary! That's all!"

Ray held his hands up, "Okay. I'm sorry."

Kai threw him a look before turning on his heel and walking out and quickly. Why? Why did Wyatt have to show up and come looking for him? If it was just to apologize for what happened, that would have been different. But he'd had the audacity to ask him for training yet again...

Was that all Wyatt had wanted from him? Befriended him just in hopes of learning stuff he had spent his life perfecting? He skulked to an empty room upstairs and took himself to a quiet place, letting his mind go back to the start.

* * *

 _Kai kept his head down with his bag over his shoulder as he made his way back to his room._ _Just like every day, he tried not to make eye contact with, or any contact for that matter, with anyone..._

 _"_ _Hey KAI!"_

 _...But someone was making that a difficult task._ _The bouncy brown eyed boy hauled ass to catch up with him._

 _"_ _Hey! You have a good day!? I am beat... You wanna come to the dining hall with me?" He asked at warp speed._

 _"_ _No."_

 _Wyatt's face fell._ _He deserved that. He knew that. Their first meeting was essentially him fawning over his blading skills and asking him outright for free training._ _No wonder he'd been put off by him. He'd been rude and not very nice._

 _He'd just gotten over excited to meet his hero in the flesh and vomited words._

 _"_ _Ahhh come on! I swear I won't even mention the B-word..." He tried to tempt._

 _Kai's brow arched. "B-word?"_

 _"_ _Yeh. Beyblades..."_

 _Kai blinked. "...Then what would be the point?"_

 _Wyatt snorted a little. "Excuse me?"_

 _"_ _What would you want my company for if not to talk about that?" Kai asked in a flat and impatient voice, wanting to leave the situation._

 _"_ _Well... Because you're more than a beyblader, right?" He said pointedly, trying to start patching up his earlier mistake._

 _Kai paused. Even though that was what had annoyed him at first, it begged the question. Was he?_

 _He shrugged and kept walking._

 _Wyatt deflated. "Kai, please?" He called after him, "Everyone needs someone. Especially in a place like this... If you decide you don't like me, then fine. But at least give me a chance?" He pleaded._

 _Kai stopped walking. He didn't want to stop. But loneliness made him..._

 _"_ _...Thirty minutes."_

 _Wyatt's face lit up, trotting to stand next to him and walk beside him._

 _"_ _Awesome! What's your favorite meal from the canteen? Mine's the lasagna! It isn't as good as the one I had in Italy, but up there!"_

 _A small smirk cracked on Kai's face. Italy..._

 _"_ _...I've been to Italy too..."_

 _Wyatt smiled with his mouth, eyes and everything else. Great! Something in common!_

 _"_ _Oh yeh? I went to Rome and Venice. What about you?"_

 _"_ _Rome... Was there last year with the team..."_

 _Wyatt lit up more. He was talking! Really talking! This thirty minute trial was going to go well. He just knew it._

* * *

Kai sighed in his little corner. So much for being more than a blader. He'd been stupid enough to think maybe, by some miracle, someone wanted to be his friend.

Downstairs, back in the kitchen, Ray stood tapping his foot impatiently as the coffee dripped into the pot he'd gone and cleaned out and prepared. His way of an apology for prying when he shouldn't have. If Kai didn't just toss the boiling lava-hot liquid on him instead.

He felt horrible, having brought up something like Kai having Dranzer stolen from him, but felt a whole lot more relieved to know that Wyatt wasn't even competition now. He already didn't stand a chance against Oliver and the rest of the population of the world, and one less person to worry about was a weight off his shoulders.

With the coffee done, after taking its sweet ass time, and in a mug and a package of cookies, Ray made his way up the stairs to go and offer his gifts of apology. Coming up to the door and room Kai always holed himself away inside of when he was upset, though it really was a better alternative than him walking off for hours on end.

Holding the bag of cookies between his teeth to free up one hand, he simply let himself into the room and kicked the door shut behind him as he held the bag of cookies up once he let it go from his mouth.

"I bring gifts."

Red devil eyes opened from the shadowy corner, like the mopey goblin he was, sniffing the air when hints of the roasted aroma hit his nose.

"You want some?" Ray asked as he stepped up to the bed, holding both of his offerings out to him with a crooked grin.

Kai eyed it with his stroppy face. But he really did...

Ray huffed irritably at him, why couldn't he just take the coffee at least?

"Okay, I'll just take them back downstairs." He threatened with his grin, ponytail swishing behind him as he turned.

Kai let out a growl/hiss from his throat, scooching out of his shadows on his butt. _His Precious..._

Ray's ears twitched at the noise, his grin getting broader as he looked over his shoulder at Kai with a glint in his eyes.

"All you have to do is say please." He threw at him as the memory hit him like a bus.

Kai pouted. _"Please."_

Ray lit up, turning back around and passing him the mug off coffee as he crawled up onto the bed with him with the bag of cookies.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to upset you or jump to conclusions." ...Again, it seemed.

Kai wrapped his hands round it, legs crossed as he brought it up to blow on it. "It's okay..."

Ray nodded a little, popping open the bag of cookies he'd stolen and dug in before holding one out to Kai.

"And I'm sorry he took Dranzer from you, I'm just glad you got her back."

Kai shrugged. "Guess me of all people can't be too upset about it."

"No, you can be and you should be. He had no right, regardless of what you did in the past. Nobody deserves to have their blade or bit stolen from them, or any of their property taken." Ray said pointedly as he nibbled on the cookie he'd gotten himself, keeping the one out for Kai held between them.

Kai took it from him finally. "Yeh..." He said halfheartedly, "Yeh. Anyway. Doesn't matter now. Got her back."

"True." Ray smiled, throwing himself down on the bed beside him as he nibbled on another cookie.

"You okay though, like really, after seeing him again?" He asked, the worry laced in his tone as he looked up at him from where he lay.

Kai took a sip and sighed. Honestly? No. He had to turn Wyatt down... But he hadn't expected Wyatt to be so feisty about it. The apology quickly turned to anger in him once he rejected him. Which had pissed him off and made him tell him he'd never be good enough to beat him.

"Yeh, I guess..."

"Want me to punch him?" Ray asked between bites of his cookie, "Can finally be initiated into the Blade Sharks."

Kai snorted in to his coffee. "Heh, no... He's fine. Let him go."

"Awwww, kinda wanted to." Ray pouted playfully, "You still need to come up with something for me to do, by the way."

Kai set his cup down and rubbed his face. "Can we not?" He asked softly. He didn't want to think about any of the past crap. Joke or not.

"Yeah, sorry." Ray apologized again as he shifted on the bed beside him, not sure what else to say to him or even really do at the moment. He really didn't care to see Kai so down though, and all over somebody he claimed there wasn't any type of connection with.

Kai flopped himself down, rolling ungracefully to lay down and get in next to Ray, the rustling of the blankets only filling the silence a few more seconds. Ray grinned a little at him, shifting onto his side to face him as he tucked a hand under his head and pulled out another cookie for them.

"Cookie?" He grinned more like a dumbass, holding it up between them as his cheeks turned a little pink with how close they were.

Kai smirked back, leaning forward and taking it out his hand with his teeth. The faint pink turned into full blown red and burned slightly, his throat going dry to the point the coffee he'd brought Kai actually sounded good right now. Quickly he stuffed his mouth with his own cookie before it did, or said, something stupid.

Kai felt the awkward too. And hated it. His hand jut out, snatching the bag of cookies from him.

"Steady now, _Tyson_..."

"Excuse _you?!_ " Ray growled, not just for the jab but because Kai had the audacity to go and take his cookies! "I stole those fair and square, now give them back." He demanded as he motioned with his fingers for the bag.

Kai stretched his arm all the way out, stretching his body as well. "And I stole these fair and square..."

"I was sharing, why would you steal from me?" Ray about whined, though put his hand to Kai's chest quickly and gave a small push that rocked him.

"Give them back or your ass is going to end up on the floor." He threatened with a playful glint in his eyes and a fanged smirk cracking along his face.

The push was more effective against his light body than Ray anticipated, teetering over the edge. He held his arm back. "Not a cha-ANNCE!" He yelped as he disappeared over the side of the bed.

Ray belted out a laugh, shuffling to the edge and peering down at Kai on the floor below him. "You okay?" He laughed at him, the look on Kai's face only making him laugh harder.

Kai looked up and glared. "Yes! Asshole!" He said as he picked himself up to crawl back on.

"Says the guy who took my cookies." Ray rolled his eyes and laughed harder, putting his hands out onto Kai's shoulders and pushed him back away from the bed, watching his ass bump onto the floor again.

"Nope, pay the toll first then you can come back up here with me."

Kai narrowed his eyes more, unable to fight against the push. But he had something else... By the feel of the bag, there weren't many cookies left.

His hand went in the bag, lo and behold only feeling one left. He held the cookie up. "You mean this?"

Ray narrowed his eyes at him and the cookie suspiciously, "That's the last one, isn't it?" He asked in a knowing tone.

Kai opened his mouth, shoving it in with a satisfying crunch. "Mmmmmhmmmmm!"

Ray's brows furrowed as his mouth hung slightly as he watched Kai bite into the cookie, that was his!

"You asshole!" With a little wiggle on the bed he pounced off it, tackling Kai to the ground. "You could have at least broke it in half." He whined as he sat over his waist.

Kai grinned despite his body smacking on the floor. "Still half leffffttt!" He offered, waving it in the air.

Ray's hand went out, pinning Kai's arm to the floor and prying the cookie out of his hold and popped it into his own mouth. His other hand quickly snatching Kai's and pressing it down onto the floor above his head with the other one.

"Why do you always gotta make things so difficult?" He playfully pouted once he'd eaten the cookie.

Kai fought making a face as a chaffing sting burned his skin. "Dunno. Just me..." He said mindlessly.

"That is true." Ray grinned down at him, gripping a little harder to keep him pinned even though he knew Kai wouldn't be able to push him off.

Kai's brow went, trying to subtly suck in air through his teeth when the stinging got worse.

"You... You okay?" Ray asked, letting up some of the pressure he had put down on him once he noticed the face Kai was making. He wasn't putting on all his weight, if he had he'd probably snap Kai in half, but by Kai's face and the sharp intake of air it was like he'd been hurting him.

"Yeh! Fine!" He forced out a little overly bubbly with a smile.

Ray gave him a look, not believing him as he put that extra weight back down on Kai's wrists as a terrible and horrible thought and feeling slipped down into the pit of his gut. Kai held his eyes and his breath in his throat, trying to look unbothered when the raw stinging got even worse.

Ray stared for more than he should have into Kai's eyes, the horrible feeling getting stronger as a silence came over them. Without warning he shot back up onto his waist, pulling his right hand and arm up with him as he released the left and went for the glove. Yanking it off quickly and throwing it away from him, twisting Kai's hand around as he tore his eyes away from Kai's to the pale skin.

That horrible feeling only multiplied as he took in the raw and reddened flesh around the thin cuts and lines that went from one side of Kai's wrist to the other, almost covering the skin and over the old as his breath caught in his throat.

Kai felt his skin heat up, yanking to try and get it free and Ray off him so he could bolt.

"...Why didn't you tell me?" Ray asked in that same tone he had back down in the kitchen, his watering eyes not coming away from the hour old marks.

Was this what Kai went skulking off to do when they got back? Because of Wyatt or just because something got too heavy for him to handle?

"Because it's fine..." Kai muttered back, still gently pulling and refusing to look at him.

He wanted to slap him for that, though didn't dare let go of Kai's arm as his eyes welled up harder.

"It's _not FINE!_ " He snapped out angrily, turning his eyes up to Kai's that weren't looking back. "How long have you been doing this again? And don't lie to me!"

Kai winced again and sank under him, keeping his eyes down, feeling them about to go. "A while..."

"But why?!" Ray's voice scratched out, "We're right here, I'M right here! Y-you promised, you promised you'd come and talk to me."

"And I thought that would make it all stop but it didn't!" He yelled back at him, ignoring the rest.

"Of course it's not going to stop anything! Because you're not solving the problem, you're just creating more!"

"There is no solving it, Ray! Don't even pretend to know what you're talking about!" He cried at him angrily.

"How do you know there's no solving it? Have you even tried?!" He accused as he slammed Kai's arm back down onto the floor, grabbing the other again and pinning him down.

"And you're right, I don't understand why you'd go off and purposely hurt yourself when you're already hurting. The idea alone sounds redundant and stupid given you can hit a vein and bleed out! So which is worse, talking about it or taking a blade to your wrist and possibly doing that?!"

Kai stayed quiet a minute, mostly because he knew Ray wouldn't like his answer. "Cause I don't know what to tell you!" He strained as he finally lifted his streaming eyes at him.

"Then why would you do this if you don't even know why you did it!?" Ray near enough yelled, more angry than upset now.

Kai let out his own frustrated growl. "That's not what I said! See! Trying to talk to you is pointless! You don't get it! I know how I feel I just can't explain it to you!"

"You didn't even try!" Ray reminded in another growl, pushing himself off Kai's waist and getting off him, pressing his back against the bed behind him to try and calm down.

Yelling wasn't going to get them far, accusing him wasn't going to help, but he didn't know what else to do.

"Have you been doing this since we got back together?" He asked in a slightly calmer tone.

Kai forced himself to sit up, chest hiccuping some as he nodded at him.

"So you lied to me, back on the island..." Ray affirmed before another, more frustrated, growl tore out of his throat and he pushed at his bangs to get them out of his face.

"Dammit Kai! Why would you lie to me?"

"I'm sorry!" He yelled back hoarsely.

Ray shook his head at him, "I don't want that..." He choked back before his face got angry again, "I want you to stop this before you kill yourself!"

Kai mirrored him and shook his head back. "It isn't that simple..."

"Then help me understand so I can help you, or someone else if you can't talk to me. I just don't want to see you hurt, or worse."

Kai's head shaking turned to a nod, not wanting to verbally promise anything again but keep Ray happy. Ray sighed out heavily, pressing his back more into the bed for the support he felt he needed as it went quiet between them aside from their soft sniffling.

He just wanted to see him okay, have him be okay, and maybe he was fixing to bite off more than he could chew with it, he didn't just want to abandon him and let Kai deal with it on his own though.

"C'mere..." He sniffed, holding his arms up and gesturing Kai over.

In a flash, Kai crawled over as fast as he could and fell in, wriggling and shifting to almost wrestle Ray to the floor so he could get in to his position laying on top like he had in Russia.

Once he was on his back, Kai over the top of him, Ray's fingers went into the back of his hair as he nestled his face in the top of the two-toned mop. A small purr coming out of him as he held Kai to his chest tightly, fingers getting a mind of their own in the silence.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get angry at you like that." He spoke softly, burying the side of his face in Kai's hair and somehow holding him closer. "I want to be able to help, but you have to let me."

Kai nodded in to him. "I didn't mean to lie... I panicked! I couldn't tell you!" He cried in to him.

"It's okay... It's going to be okay." Ray cooed gently, rubbing Kai's back with his free hand. Though he hardly felt his own words convincing enough as it were in a situation like this.

None of this was okay, and he wasn't even sure if he could make it okay or not. The least he could do was try though, he couldn't lose him like this.

Kai sadly didn't believe him either. Not really. But the comfort was incredibly welcomed. He tried to push himself in to him harder, be closer and held tighter.

With the silence, Ray's head was anything but. Even if the answers he was seeking wouldn't undo what had already been done, maybe knowing what set Kai off would help him or stop him from doing it again. He really didn't have much to lose, when he thought about it, but the last thing he wanted to do was set Kai off again.

Shifting under Kai's bony body, turning down the noise in his head he twirled some dark strands around his fingers.

"What happened this time? Was it because of seeing him again or something else?" He finally voiced, his throat a little dry from yelling and crying at him earlier.

Kai pressed his head in to him tighter, trying to think how to explain it all. "It wasn't seeing him per se, it was why he came..."

"Because he asked you to train him?" Ray supplied, keeping his fingers in Kai's hair for now just because he didn't know where else to put his hands at the moment.

Kai nodded. "He didn't come see me because he was worried or wanted to see me. He came all the way here after months of nothing, 'cause he wanted something from me..." His voice tremored. Why did that cut as bad as it did?

"Was he always like this?" Ray asked, feeling angry and hurt for him. Who did this kid think he was treating Kai like this? Steals his blade and then comes back just to ask him to train him?

"Apparently they don't teach manners at those rich preppy schools, do they?" He voiced aloud.

Kai lifted his head and made a dull face, pointing at himself as exhibit A.

Ray chuckled a little at him, "You have manners, so don't even." He playfully scolded, "But seriously, how did you even meet him? Aside from school, of course."

Kai lifted himself up with a sigh, sitting up on his waist. "He saw me like the day I arrived. Went off like a fanboy and asked outright if I'd show him some techniques. I ignored him, obviously... He bugged me at every turn apologizing saying he just kinda got over excited cause he was a fan. Would not let up and insisted he wanted to start again, begged me to give him a chance. So eventually I did and he never mentioned blading really. For a while, til Dunga showed up at least."

Ray blinked a little up at him, letting his words sink in as he frowned again. "So even after being your friend, after you gave him the chance to hang around you, he went off and took Dranzer anyways?" He asked in an angrier tone. Why had Kai let this kid live at all after treating him like that?

Kai nodded. "Like I said, think he wanted to prove something... Just cause we were friends and he didn't bring it up didn't mean the goal to be as good as me wasn't there." He shrugged.

"And I can understand that, but like you already said. He hasn't reached out until now, all because he hit a wall with his training and assumed you would help him. Kind of friend does that? Hell, we were countries apart and we still managed to keep in touch." He seemed to scoff back, "You sure you don't want me to punch him?"

What Ray said just reinforced exactly how he felt. He shook his head, feeling his eyes fill up again. "S'fine. My own stupid fault, I guess..." His choky voice tried to say as naturally as possible and fight it.

Sitting up, Ray took Kai's ungloved hand in his gently. "No, it's not. It's not your fault there are shitty people in the world, but he's not worth this." He said, gently turning Kai's arm over and revealing the cuts again. Despite just seeing them, it wasn't any easier seeing them again.

"Nobody is worth hurting yourself over. Get angry, or upset all you like, but it shouldn't come to this."

Kai sniffled as the fight to keep it back started to lose. "I... I thought I was his friend..." He cracked.

"I'm so sorry." Ray whispered, not wanting to see Kai breaking down sitting on his legs like this. "It's not your fault though, it's his for treating you like this when you gave him a chance and he's too stupid to see what he's missing in having a friend like you."

"I should never have given him the chance!" He spat, upset. "He just kept on trying to apologize and insisted he acted the way he did at first cause he got a little star struck! We didn't live in each other's pockets; it wasn't like this or anything..." He said as he gestured between the two of them.

"When we did hang out we kind of hid somewhere so people wouldn't see him with me. We had some stuff in common, but sometimes just did homework together... But there was someone there for me! And I really believed he grew to like me some... How could I let a guy like him pull the wool over my eyes?"

"Because you were alone, you wanted the company and took what came your way. To you it felt like he really cared, and maybe he does in his own way even if right now he's showing otherwise. If anything, just talk to him. Find out what his deal is, and if he's not the person you thought he was then walk away."

Kai sniffed again and nodded. Ray was right... As usual. Just hurt. A lot.

"Don't know how much of a comfort this is, but you still have us. Right?" Ray asked in a slightly brighter tone, trying to perk him up even if just a little.

Kai nodded harder. "I know. And it is. Don't know what I'd do without you."

"Neither do I, so this has to stop. Okay? Please?" He begged as he gripped Kai's hand in his gently.

Kai stared back at him, feeling a stir. But a good one. "Okay..." He said quietly, still nodding that hadn't really stopped.

Smiling at him, a little surprised his words actually sunk in this time, he let go of Kai's hand and threw his arms up around his shoulders and pulled him closer. The need to comfort Kai coming in strong, not even caring that his face was lit up as if he had a sunburn, or the pain his heart was causing him from beating so fast as he brushed their noses together before moving into Kai's neck as he held him around the back in a hug.

Kai froze up, face hanging at the unexpected... Whatever Ray was doing. Was sort of like what Ro did- His own face heat up, mind taking him back to the night of the storm. Ray telling him how his people expressed affection...

His face softened. Suddenly, everything felt mended. But the question was, how did he respond?

He held perfectly still while Ray's head rubbed against his neck until he came away, eyes finally meeting. He gave him a small smile back, leaning down to press their foreheads together. He wasn't sure if he was doing it right, but he hoped at least the message was translating.

A breathless laugh left Ray's throat, hand going up to hold the back of Kai's neck as he pressed in tighter all the while his heart kept trying to break free. The colors of their eyes looked enormous from being so close up.

"I uh. Feel stupid." Kai chuckled at him.

"Why?" Ray chuckled back, not sure if he liked where this might be going though didn't pull away from him.

"Well, it isn't like I normally do this. Am I even doing it right?" He asked.

"Not like I do this often either, outside the village at least. But yeah, close enough." Ray answered, his thumb on the back of Kai's neck gently brushing against the pale skin.

Kai finally pulled his head off him, assuming his position again. "Good..."


	34. The Fatal Error

**Hellooooo everybody! Welcome back, thank you for all the love and support this past year, truly means the world to us.**

 **As promised, I'm here to give you the warnings for this chapter.**

 **Depictions of self-harm ARE in this chapter. Getting to the darker bits here which we'll be riding through for a few chapters to follow, just to give ya'll a heads up.**

 **Also, FF is still messin up where it's pulling out words or sentences. I did my best to refill them, but please excuse gaps if you happen to come across them when reading.**

 **As always, thank you again and we'll see you on the first of July!**

* * *

 **Season 2, Episode 16.**

"Wyatt! Say something!" Kai begged as the quivering body in his arms only wept.

The gloved hands came away from Wyatt's face to show the dark circles and deranged, traumatized, look on his face as the pitiful sounds that came out his mouth haunted Kai more than the twisted laugh that had belted out of him mere minutes before.

"You guys aren't mad at me? You guys are the best..." He drawled out, dazed.

Odd thing to say really, but Kai could care less.

He let out a sigh of relief. Nothing mattered now."It's good to have you back, buddy..."

A few moments of stunned silence passed by, holding him a little tighter since his skin had a blueish tinge.

"Kai... Sorry I..." He drifted off weakly as his eyes dulled and body drooped.

Tyson's face turned angry behind them. "They used you against us!"

"And the bitbeast they created is even stronger now than it was when they started! And when they started it was _incredibly_ powerful!" Kenny added, just to add to the panic.

Kai growled, gripping his blade. None of what happened between him and Wyatt mattered any more. Someone had hurt someone he'd let himself grow to care for. And nothing was going to stop him getting even.

He gently set Wyatt down a second as he stood. "They can't do this..." His voice spat out angrily, "I won't let them!"

"...Guys?!" Kenny's voice shrieked out, putting his vow of vengeance on hold for the moment as he spun around.

Kenny was at Wyatt's side with his fingers pressed on his neck. "I-I don't think he's breathing!"

Kai felt a fear he'd never felt in his life, flinging himself back and dropping to his knees to shove Kenny out the way. What did he know? He was a computer nerd!

"Move!" He barked, pressing his own fingers to his neck and waiting before every cell of blood drained from him. "Call an ambulance!" He yelled, pure panic written all over him.

They all frantically fumbled to get their phones out, Tyson being the fastest and calling the emergency services.

"They'll be here any minute!" Tyson yelled uncontrollably.

Kai carried on pushing down on his chest with tears streaming down his face. That was too long!

"Wyatt! Come on! Wake up!" He begged far more urgently than before, "I'll teach you whatever the hell you want just _wake up!_ "

Wyatt didn't wake up. But the ambulance did come minutes later, and Wyatt was quickly lifted in with the noise of the paramedics and their equipment sending everything spinning.

Kai insisted on going with him, not taking no for an answer, while the others made their own way there as quickly as they could, with a phone call to Grampa made as they ran.

Arriving to the hospital well after the ambulance had taken Kai and Wyatt, the others were directed to a waiting area where they met back up with Kai already sitting there along with Grandpa. The others huddling in around the two in the chairs provided.

The second Ray's ass touched the seat his hand went out to Kai's back, hoping it gave him some sort of comfort through this entire thing but had no real words to say at the moment.

Kai shook beneath his touch, not really taking in they had all arrived.

What the hell happened?! He'd just been over powered, hadn't he?! Just exhausted... So why had his heart stopped? And why the hell was there no news yet?!

"Is... Is he going to be okay?" Hilary asked in a shaky voice two seats away from Kai, stuck between Grandpa and Tyson.

"How would I know?! No one is telling us!" Kai yelled at her as soon as the words left her mouth.

They all coiled back at the explosion, how were they to know what had happened since it took them so long to get there?

"I'm sorry..." Hilary muttered back, pulling her legs up under her on the chair and hugging them.

Ray's hand went to work on Kai's back instead of just sitting there not doing anything, Gramps having been touching up around Kai's shoulder blades the entire time. Hopefully having two hands on him didn't make Kai more upset, but Ray still didn't know what to say right now and it didn't look like Gramps did either.

Maybe that was for the better anyways, to just have everyone be quiet and wait it out till they were told something.

Kai growled, feeling restless and amped as well as crippled with worry. He wriggled his back to get them off to stand up shakily.

"I'm gonna find someone. This is ridiculous..." He fired out quickly.

"They'll come and tell us when they're ready, K-dog. You go on off and start causin a problem they'll kick you out." Gramps said quickly as Kai stood up, "There aint nothin we can do but wait it out, they'll come when they come."

Kai spun around to him. "And what am I supposed to do?! Just sit here?!"

"What else are we supposed to do?" Max genuinely asked while Gramps just nodded back to him.

"If ya want to go out and get some air then go for it, we'll let ya know if the doc shows up to let us know somethin." Gramps added.

Kai nodded. "Yeh..." He agreed as he head a few steps to the door before turning back, "No... I'll stay here..." He backtracked, going to sit down again. Was it him or was the damn room spinning?

"No! Air!" He shrieked angrily for no reason in particular and jumped up again, storming out.

"Should.. Should someone go with him?" Hilary asked as they all watched him leave.

"Not right away, let him breathe for a bit on his own." Ray answered, sitting back into his chair as he kept his eyes on the doorway Kai had just disappeared through.

Kai gripped the wall with his back and the palms of his hands, the fresh air only feeling like it was giving him vertigo or something.

This was awful... The whole thing was horrible. The ambulance there was so fast and yet felt like it was never ending. All the tubes and beeping and people barking stuff he didn't understand at each other while they scrambled over his friend turning bluer by the second. And all he could do was sit back and watch helplessly.

Why the hell would Wyatt of all people get mixed up with those guys...?

 _'You will_ _ **never**_ _defeat me, Wyatt!'_ He squeezed his eyes shut to block his own voice from his head, a storm of nausea brewing inside him as the guilt hit hard.

As the others sat inside the waiting room, watching the time tick by and looking between each other just as quietly while they gave Kai some space, the internal questions came flooding in their own heads.

Though neither of them could really form answers to any of their own questions, much less voice them to one another.

As the time kept ticking down, Ray finally pushed himself out of his chair to go and find Kai, getting slightly worried for his safety with how long he'd been gone now. Happy and more than relieved to find him outside, even if he hated that look on his face currently.

"They still haven't come in yet." He informed as Kai gave him a questioning look."Just came to check on you, see if you needed anything."

Kai shook his head at him. "Just to know he's all right... That's all I need. But thanks."

Ray gave a small nod back, "Maybe they're trying to contact his parents first or something, and that's why they haven't said anything to us yet?" He pitched.

Kai nodded hard. That was plausible! Of course they'd notify his parents first! That would cause a delay.

"Yeh. Yeh! That's probably it!"

"Okay, well if you need anything." Ray said as he went to leave him alone, not wanting to crowd him too much now that he knew he was slightly okay for the time being.

Kai followed behind him like a pumped up, anxious duckling. He didn't want to be in there, but didn't want to be here either. At least in there he wasn't alone. Ray smiled a little at him following, though didn't say anything as he led them back into the waiting area with the others.

As they approached, Ray's body tensed slightly as his eyes caught sight of a white lab coat and a shiver ran down his spine as their teammates watering eyes all looked up at the two of them.

He didn't like that, didn't like how the air felt heavier or the way the doctor had turned around to address the two of them once they barely made it over the threshold.

"Evening boys." The doctor smiled sadly, "Please, come in and sit down." He gestured at their empty seats.

Kai froze in his spot, feeling exactly how Ray did. His heart slowed in his chest while his stomach dropped. It was only because Ray pulled his arm to guide him with him to the chair that he moved.

The smiling doctor turned back around to face them all once they were seated. Gramp's hand went back down on Kai's back quietly between his shoulder blades again. Ray kept his hold on Kai's arm as he pressed their shoulders together as closely as he could with the armrests in the way. Attention focused on the doctor.

"I'm so sorry for the delay, it took some time to inform Mr. Smithwrights parents." He started, clearing his throat some as he watched the teens eyes water even harder before him.

"I'm also very sorry to inform you that Mr. Smithwright, unfortunately, didn't make it."

At that instant, a bubble formed around Kai. He heard what the doctor said. The sounds went through his ears. But that was all it was. Sound. He sat and stared at him, showing nothing in particular.

"Again, I'm really sorry for your loss." The doctor spoke amongst the soft sniffling coming off Max and Hilary.

"Thank you." Gramps spoke up, seeing as how the little dudes and dudette went quiet and rightfully so.

The doctor gave a gentle nod before being on his way, leaving them in the tense silence and sniffling as tears ran down a few of their faces. Ray's attention quickly went to Kai, his thumb running against his arm as he studied his face though couldn't read him at the moment which was understandable.

Kai still didn't move. Stunned to stillness and the sounds still hanging in his head. At the thumb moving on his arm, his head turned blankly to stare at him instead of the door.

With no words to really say, Ray could only stare back at him almost just as blankly. He gave his arm a gentle squeeze before letting go and clasping his hand instead, keeping a loose hold as his thumb went back to work over the back of Kai's glove.

The blank staring lasted a few moments longer before the sounds finally filtered through and the meaning computed. Quiet devastation spread across his face and shone from his eyes, the blank expression slowly morphing into something crushed. A guttural sound heaved out his throat as suddenly, it all started to sink in.

That sound, whatever it was, broke all their hearts. Hilary and Max's tears rolling out a little harder as their sniffling got louder, Tyson doing his best to hold both of them under his arms as his own silent tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry..." Was all Ray could think of to say, it coming out in a barely there whisper as he pulled Kai into him tightly.

The moment his arms went round him, Kai slumped into him, bones turning to jelly, and broke. His shoulders shook hard, crying silently as his throat clammed up, not letting him breathe. It finally let up, allowing him a deep, suffocated and desperate breath before the wounded and distressed cry came out of him.

Ray held him tighter, fighting his own eyes from going and joining the others. Hand rubbing circles against Kai's trembling back, eyes moving up to meet Grandpa's staring back with a hurtful half smile asking the question with his eyes and hoping the elder would know what to do.

Gramps read it loud and clear, though thought it best to let it get out of their systems before they even attempted to move any. There wasn't a rush to get home, even if it would alleviate some of the pressure just sitting there in the same building the little dude had passed away in.

With the sniffling and crying on the opposite side of him beginning to die away, he finally added his hand to Kai's back gently.

"C'mon Kai, let's get y'all home." He spoke softly.

Kai stayed gripped to Ray, not sure if he even could if he wanted to. Did he even want to? He didn't know anything at this second in time, only the white hot hurt he'd not felt before.

Gramps gave him a minute more, once more catching Ray's eyes over the top of Kai's hair. Somehow he managed to read the look in the boy's eyes a second time, giving a gentle nod and pulling back to collect the others as he stood.

"C'mon little dudes." He gestured for them to come up, the four of them coming away latched onto one another as they followed his order.

With Gramps leading the sniffling and crying herd out of the waiting room, Ray watched them go quietly as Kai cried into his chest. Letting that be the only noise between them for a good while as he rubbed his back and held onto him.

"C'mon Kai, let's go home." He whispered into his hair, letting his hold on him get a little laxed.

Kai weakly came away, using Ray to help get himself stood up, still dazed and confused. Ray followed up after him, hands and arms out ready to catch him till it looked like Kai had a steady footing on his own.

Quickly putting an arm around his lower back, letting Kai slump into him if he wanted, guiding them through the silent halls and outside to the car with the others.

* * *

The sun set on that awful day, rising the next morning to start another one. The house had been a series of bursts in to tears and comments of disbelief all round. The same questions floating in their heads.

Kai took himself upstairs the moment they arrived back, and was yet to come out. They'd tried to send dinner up to him only to collect it a few hours later cold and untouched, everyone hoping that he wouldn't do the same with the breakfast Grandpa had prepared.

"Alright, who wants to give it a shot?" Gramps asked as he sat Kai's plate on the table between the other three boys who all looked at it like it were some foreign object.

"I'll do it." Max spoke up first, taking up the plate in his hand and bouncing from his chair for the stairs.

Gramps just smiled after him, going to fill up the other two plates for Ray and Tyson.

At the door to the room, Max gave it a few light knocks before just walking in there. "Hey, Kai, it's me." He called through to him.

Kai tensed, back turned to him on the bed and curling harder in to himself, pulling the blanket over himself more."Go away." His raspy voice said quietly and monotonously.

Max frowned a little, though he had been sent on an important quest and he was going to complete it one way or another.

"I got food." He bargained on the other side of the door.

"Take that away too." He answered in the same tone.

"But Kai." Max protested in a small whine, "You need to eat something, it's Grandpa's famous omelets."

"I said _get out!_ " Kai yelled hoarsely back.

Max flinched, about dropping the plate as his face quickly went to defeated. "O-okay..." He responded in a small, hurt tone and went back the way he came from with the plate still in his hand.

Tyson gave his friend a pat on the back as he came and sat back down with his tail between his legs. He'd made a valiant effort...

"Did you wanna try?" Max asked as he slid the plate towards Tyson.

Grandpa at least had been able to get the food into the room the night before, he hadn't even gotten the door opened.

"I'll do my best." Tyson grinned as he took the plate Max had brought back and bounced from his chair.

Upstairs and at the familiar door Tyson gave a few hard knocks before he let himself into the room. "Food, Kai." He announced with a cheeky grin that did nothing to cut the mounting tension and gloominess of the room.

"Leave me alone!" Kai yelled, angrier at the second intrusion.

"I'm just bringing you some food, dude." Tyson said as he stepped into the room, placing the plate down in the table by the bed.

"I don't want it. Please, leave me alone!" He begged, the anger in his tone gone and replaced with the grief he felt.

"In case you change your mind, okay?" Tyson spoke more sympathetically, "I know this is rough buddy, but you gotta eat."

Kai ignored him, and Tyson took his cue to leave.

"Well, it's in the room now but I don't think he'll eat it." He said as he flopped himself in his chair back downstairs.

"Your turn I guess." He directed at Ray across the table from him.

"To do what? You got the food in there, why do I have to go up now? It'll just make this worse right now."

Tyson sighed and shrugged. "Fair point... I just don't know what to do. Feels wrong us being down here and him being up there suffering alone."

Ray sighed and nodded back. It did feel wrong, but the more they pushed and got into Kai's face the more he was more than likely to push back. He'd eat when he was ready, come out when he wanted to. All they had to do was wait it out and be there for him.

A while later, once Gramp's famous omelet was as stone cold as Wyatt was, Kai rolled over, both numb and in agony all at once. It hurt to blink now as well, the whites of his eyes red and the skin around it swollen.

He dragged himself out of the bed, not caring that the blanket got dragged off slightly with him and slumped his way to the bathroom. Despite the amount of liquid that had poured from his eyes, he somehow still had to pee.

As he washed his hands, his eyes glanced over the red lines that decorated from his wrist to his elbows in a gradient of red depending on how long they'd been there... Some a few days. Some weeks. And then some months old... From back when he was at Whitney Prep…

* * *

 _"Kai! Hey! Wait up!" The familiar voice echoed down the hall._

 _Kai cringed. He wished he wouldn't do that. He'd told him to knock it off. Would only risk them hearing or seeing them together._ _But he stopped anyway, looking around to make sure no one was paying them any attention._ _The bouncy, brown eyed boy caught up to him, beaming._ _Until he saw Kai's face that was._

 _"Oops... I did it again, huh? Sorry..." He chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head._

 _"It's fine. Ready to go?"_

 _"You bet! My mom sent me some chocolate from her trip to Belgium! I brought some with me, so we had something good to keep us going through science!"_

 _Kai let a small smile crack._ _"Thanks..."_

 _With their bags on their shoulders, they took off for their little cubby. Just around from the janitor's closet on their dorm floor that no one else really went to._ _They walked beside each other silently, Kai with his eyes down and Wyatt giving his polite nod to faces he knew as they walked._ _But suddenly._

 _"Well look who it is..."_

 _Kai felt his stomach drop, lifting his head and putting on his pissed off eyes._ _Lo and behold, Big and his buddies were walking towards them down the hall._

 _"See you made a friend..." Big sneered._

 _Wyatt frowned._ _"And what business is it of yours, gentlemen?" He asked, making Kai cringe again._

 _Big looked him up and down._ _"Hey, I know your face... You blade, right?"_

 _Wyatt's frown vanished._ _"Yep! Whitney Prep champ! Well..." He chuckled, "After this one, heh!" He gestured at Kai._

 _The cringe deepened._

 _Big's eyes glistened smugly, turning his beady gaze to Kai._ _"See you've found your next victim then..."_

 _Kai's pissed off eyes faltered, whereas Wyatt's came in._ _"Oh... Don't be such a..._ _ **Jerk!**_ _" He spat angrily, walking while giving Kai a push with his shoulder to make him follow quickly away from the bigger, scarier kids in the higher grades._

 _Big and his crew turned to watch them walk off together._ _"Friendly warning, kid! Watch your back!" He called after him._

 _Wyatt walked faster, gripping the sleeve of Kai's jacket as he went, looking like he was about to have a heart attack._ _Once they got a decent distance away, Kai jerked his arm away._ _That was enough..._

 _"I can't believe I just cussed out those guys!" Wyatt said, looking paler and mortified with himself._

 _Kai rolled his eyes._ _"Was hardly cussing. And don't worry... They have bigger fish to fry." He said with a slight sigh._

 _Wyatt stopped picturing his own grizzly demise at their hands._ _He stayed quiet for a moment._

 _"Have they been... Bothering you?" He asked carefully._ _This was his third week of having the privilege of Kai's company. He didn't want to do anything to ruin it._

 _"That didn't look or sound like a first time heckle..." He added._

 _Kai tensed, deciding to ignore it and keep walking to their cubby._ _But Wyatt was too pumped from his heated exchange of words with the big kids._

 _"Kai!" He said in a louder, more demanding tone, "I asked you a question!"_

 _Kai spun to meet him almost face on, the fire in his eyes made the tough guy in Wyatt run screaming._

 _"I mean um... I asked you a question?" He said in a nicer tone._

 _Kai sighed._ _"You knew what they were referring to, didn't you? If you're a 'fan' of mine, there's no way you don't know what happened..."_

 _Wyatt swallowed, nodding a little._ _"Yeh, I do..."_

 _Kai chewed on the inside of his cheek, gripping his bag strap harder._ _"Then_ _ **why**_ _are you so eager to hang around me? Or even learn from me?" He asked in a strong snap._

 _Wyatt blinked at him._ _"Why wouldn't I want to learn from you?" He repeated with a laugh, "You're a world champion! Who doesn't want to learn from the best!? And I want to hang out with you because... I don't know... I look up to you and respect you. You seem like a cool guy... Watching you on TV and stuff, I always got the impression there was so much more to you than meets the eye. I guess I just wanted to get to know you."_

 _Kai shifted._ _"But why?" He asked again, not getting the answer he was looking for the first time, "After what happened..."_

 _Wyatt sighed._ _"People make mistakes, Kai... I don't know the full story, nor am I about to ask you for it. But from what I read and heard... Well, we all know what the media is like, but it's obvious there's another side to that story. And I think that story shows it wasn't exactly your fault..."_

 _Kai shifted yet again._ _He didn't even know what to say to that..._

 _Wyatt tilted his head._ _"Come on. There's science to be demystified and Belgian chocolate to be eaten!" He diverted, grabbing his jacket sleeve and pulling him along with him._

 _This time, Kai didn't yank it out his hold._

* * *

 _A few months later, Wyatt let out a smile as he caught the two-toned hair leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, waiting for him._ _Time for their weekly hang out!_

 _He seemed to have passed the trial phase, and now they hung out regularly._ _He'd invited him to come and hang out with him and his other friends, but Kai declined every time. Wyatt figured out pretty quickly he wasn't comfortable with other people, which didn't really take a rocket scientist to figure out anyway._ _But he'd offered, and he was enormously honored he was gracing him with his company._

 _They took themselves to their usual cubby, which they'd made cosier with some pillows and cushions and a lamp that Wyatt wasn't using from his room._ _Being slightly warm and muggy in there, their green jackets were folded and laid on the small table while the two of them lay on their bellies opposite each other, their own open books forming a line between them._

 _Wyatt chewed on the end of his pencil, steam almost coming off his head. "Wait... Huh?!" He let out frustrated._

 _Kai arched a smug brow._ _"Problem?"_

 _Wyatt huffed._ _"I just... This is stupid! I don't get it!"_

 _Kai smirked from his own little pillow opposite him._ _Wyatt's favorite... English._ _For someone who had been on so many trips around the world, languages were not his strong suit._

 _"What are you stuck on?"_

 _"Present Perfect Tense, using for and since..."_

 _Kai rolled his eyes. It wasn't that hard..._ _"What is it you're not getting?"_

 _"Everything! Urgh! I hate English! It's too hard!"_

 _"Relax... You'll get it... Now look, this isn't that bad." He comforted as he reached out in front of him to tap on Wyatt's book, having to read it upside down._

 _"If it's a specific point in time, you use 'since'. If it's referring to a period of time, you use 'for'. Simple. Like, you don't say 'I've been studying since an hour', an hour is a period of time, so you use for. And you can't say 'I've been blading for 2001', 2001 is a specific time, so you use since. Get it?"_

 _Wyatt tilted his head._ _Sort of? But he kept jumbling it up..._ _"Might be easy for you... Mr. World Tour..."_

 _Kai snorted._ _"Please, you've been just as many places as I have..."_

 _Wyatt smirked back. He had him there._ _"Yeh... Fine then, might be easy for you, Mr. Multilingual!"_

 _"None of the languages I speak are related to English. You just don't try hard enough."_

 _Wyatt's jaw dropped._ _"How dare you! I'll have you know I'm a model student!"_

 _"Oh yeh? I thought model students got straight A's..." Kai near enough sang out as he pointed at himself._

 _They'd gotten their class tests back that day. Kai had aced them. Wyatt..._ _He was above the class averages at least..._

 _Wyatt frowned, reaching out and snatching the fancy mechanical pencil out of Kai's hand that was still resting on his book, just because he had nothing else to snatch from him to bug him._

 _"Low blow! Some of us aren't as gifted!" He pouted, holding the pencil away out of reach._

 _"Hey! That's my favorite pencil! Give it back! You'll get your stupid all over it!" Kai smirked harder, lazily reaching out for it, not wanting to move from his pillow._

 _Wyatt only held it away further, rolling it in his hands more._ _"Mmmm I can feel myself getting smarter..."_

 _Kai snorted heaving himself forward on his belly to reach out for it._ _As Wyatt held the dumb pencil out further, he frowned, eyes on Kai's white shirt sleeve._ _As Kai reached out further and he got a closer look, Wyatt brought his knees to his belly, grabbing his arm with both hands and forcing it to turn over._ _Kai instantly yanked it out his hold, getting on his knees as well to back away._

 _Wyatt gave him a strong stare._ _"...The hell is that Kai?!"_

 _"None of your business!" Kai yelled back._

 _Wyatt shook his head._ _"Don't give me that... What's going on? Did something happen? Is it those guys? Are they bothering you?" He listed off, worry clear in his face._

 _"I_ _ **said**_ _it's none of your business!" Kai yelled again, eyes blazing._

 _"So, it is what I think it is then?!" Wyatt yelled back._

 _"No! Just... Just some old scarring from a bey battle!"_

 _Wyatt scoffed at him._ _"Oh please! I may not be getting straight A's, but I wasn't born yesterday! Those looked pretty fresh for an old bey battle!"_

 _Kai growled. He didn't need to put up with this..._ _He scrambled to his feet, grabbing his jacket off the small table and went to storm out, books left spread on the floor._ _Just before he reached the door, a pale hand slammed against it in front of him._

 _"Kai, wait!"_ _The voice was desperate._

 _Kai turned, fired up and defensive._ _But he was met with eyes that were as desperate as the voice that had come before._

 _Wyatt's hands grabbed both his arms._ _"Kai, please... What's wrong? Talk to me..."_

 _Kai's face lost some of its ferocity, pausing as he deliberated in his mind about what to say or do._

 _He averted his eyes._ _"Wyatt... Please. It isn't what you think." He lied, "Nothing is wrong just... Trust me, it's all fine..."_

 _Wyatt shook his head again._ _"That isn't fine... If it was fine you wouldn't be hurting yourself!"_

 _"_ _ **Wyatt**_ _..." Kai's voice warned, "I promise. It's fine. Now forget about it..."_

 _Wyatt stood up straighter, yet to let go of him._ _"I can't forget it..." He said in a smaller voice, already knowing he wouldn't confide in him. Beaten._

 _"But... I understand you're not the kind of person that will just spill their guts..." He added as he gripped his arms a little harder, finally making eye contact with him._

 _"But please know... I'm here. I'm like, 4 doors away from you. Dorms or classroom. Day or night. I'm your friend, Kai..."_

* * *

Drops of water dripped on his arms, despite the tap being turned off now.

His friend was _dead_...

He lifted his head to take in the red, puffy and wet reflection in the bathroom mirror. That fact was struggling to _be_ a fact, hitting him randomly and then flittering away again to seem like a dream for a while before it struck again. He took in a deep, shuddery breath.

Wyatt had stolen Dranzer. Gave off like he was using him. But just like him in Russia, he'd made a stupid, reckless mistake. He _was_ his friend. He did care. In an entire campus filled of hundreds and hundreds of people, he had been the sole person to give him the time of day. He saw past the very thing that everyone in that place shunned him for.

The Black Dranzer scandal...

Stealing other people's bitbeasts...

And how had he repaid that kindness?

Rejecting him for doing the very thing he'd done, on a much smaller scale. Trying to hurt him back by shooting a bullet at his pride by telling him he would never be in the same league as him, never be good enough to defeat him. Which had driven him right to them...

The hot tears stung as they fell down his raw cheeks, running his hands up his wrists. Wyatt was dead... Wyatt didn't exist anymore...

He would never see him again. Talk to him. Hear that chirpy, preppy voice again. Ever. And it was _all his fault_. He was the reason Wyatt would never see another day.

It hadn't been by his hand, but that still made him a murderer...

He choked, struggling to breathe as the guilt, torturous thoughts, memories and grief drowned him. His ever-shaking hands fumbled to open the mirror to get at the medicine cabinet, clumsily throwing his hands in to find something he could use. He found nail scissors and Grampa's razor.

As if his knees gave out on him that moment, he held them in his hands and dropped down to the floor, crippled and winded with sobs that hung in his chest until it physically hurt enough to expel them.

Downstairs Tyson and Ray jumped slightly at the loud thud coming a floor above them, their attention at the ceiling then at each other before throwing themselves to their feet and rushing for the stairs.

Tyson threw open the bedroom door though it was empty, turning and giving Ray a questioning look over his shoulder who returned it. They would have noticed Kai coming down the stairs and past them. As Ray's mouth opened his ears perked at the sound of crying and water running behind the bathroom door. Jerking away from Tyson's back and hurling himself at the bathroom door, he pushed it open only to have his heart almost come to a dead stop.

"K… Kai..." He breathed, eyes wide and watering quickly at Kai collapsed on the ground and the blood...

There was so much blood.

"KAI?!" Tyson yelled behind Ray, eyes full blown wide and panicked.

Kai's distraught and pained eyes looked up from what he was doing, blood smeared and shaking hands gripping the sharp weapon harder.

 _"Getout!"_ He heaved out through another cutting cry.

"S-stop!" Ray cried back as he dropped to his knees, fumbling with Kai's hold on the scissors to get them away.

Tyson wasn't sure what to do, a cold sweat running down his spine as he watched Ray struggle to get the scissors away. There wasn't any room in there for him to try and even help, feet to paralyzed to get his grandfather or Max from the garden.

Kai resisted, despite the metallic smell of his own blood making him feel weak and nauseous. "Get out! Just leave me alone!" He begged in a hoarse yell.

Ray's watering eyes turned feral, gripping the scissors tighter in one hand as he pulled, the other coming up.

"I SAID STOP!"

The smack across Kai's face was louder than his scream, though all he heard was white noise once it finally settled in that he had just taken his hand to Kai. Tyson's mouth hung open and hit the floor. He felt that himself.

Silence made time stop almost, Kai shocked out of his hysteria for a moment as the powerful sting radiated through his face. He brought his hand up to his cheek, not noticing the blood smearing on his face while he got his bearings back.

Heaving in a heavy breath, Ray snatched the scissors away as fast as he could, jumping to his feet as his own hands were covered in Kai's blood.

"Get Grandpa..." He heaved out again to Tyson behind him, clenching the scissors at his side in a vice grip.

Tyson swallowed hard, running for the stairs and his Grandfather. Alone, Ray narrowed his eyes down at Kai still on the floor looking like he was still registering the slap to the face. Amongst the smeared blood his cheek was starting to turn pink underneath.

"I said stop." He repeated, though this time it came out in a dark and deep rumble through his chest.

Kai's eyes watered again, and his face finally went from stunned to breaking again. "He died..." He whined out in a small, throaty cry.

"And so, you're going to leave too?!" Ray accused as his voice cracked, "We've been right here for you to talk it out and all you've done is hide in that fucking room! Now _this again?!_ " He showed the scissors, blood staining the blades.

Kai's wet eyes burned. "And what fucking good is talking about it gonna do!? That's your solution to everything!" He screamed back at him.

"What good is _this_ , Kai?!" Ray screamed right back, his pupils getting thinner. "What the fuck does this solve?! Where does it help anything that's going on?"

Kai hesitated a minute. There wasn't a specific answer for him. "It just does..."

"That's stupid, and you know it." He bit back at him, clutching the damn things in his fist tighter while he could hear the other two and Gramps running into the house.

It wasn't long before they were all crowding the narrow hallway, Ray stepping back to let Gramps into the bathroom to help. He couldn't even look at him right now.

"Should I take ya to the hospital?" Gramps asked in a concerned tone as he knelt in front of Kai.

Kai's face turned panicked, shaking his head frantically. "No! It's fine!"

It was anything but fine, but as long as they could get the bleeding to stop than there wasn't much else to do for him.

"Alright, let's get ya cleaned up then." Gramps sighed, standing and pulling Kai up just to sit him down on the toilet lid.

"Ty, go grab the first aid kit from downstairs."

Tyson was gone in a flash, feet thudding hard along the floor and down the stairs so loud the noise continued to echo through the house. Max drew his eyes away from the scene in the bathroom as Gramps started to wet a hand rag under the sink, turning to Ray who wasn't really looking anywhere.

His white shirt was stained in blood, his hands and fingers as well. His eyes had yet to dilate and his jaw was clenched tightly.

"You wanna go sit down?" Max asked carefully, not daring to touch him at the moment.

Ray shook his head, as much as he didn't want to be there, he also didn't want to leave either in case Kai needed him. Tyson came bounding back moments later, handing his grandpa the first aid kit while bouncing almost, the adrenaline of this... This flowing through him.

"This is gonna sting somethin awful now, kay?" Gramps spoke just to keep the silence away as he popped the kit open, digging around till he got what he was looking for.

Setting some bandages to the side with alcohol wipes, he tore one open and got to work. The second it touched his skin, Kai hissed hard. Grandpa wasn't wrong. He usually just used water, which stung enough. His wrist jerked away automatically, forcing it back just as fast. Not like he didn't deserve this.

"I know, it's awful. But gotta make sure it's clean. Ya?" Gramps continued to speak softly, though on the inside he was screaming.

How could he have let this happen under his roof? By the looks of all the other cuts, some that Kai reopened, he'd been doing this more than once or even twice. How had he not noticed one of his lil dudes needing help? What kind of grandpa was he to not catch on?

Ray shifted where he stood, wanting to feel some kind of satisfaction for the pain of the antiseptic. But at the same time knew that was just an absolutely horrible thing to want.

Kai deserved it, for being stupid.

Then again, he didn't deserve this. Didn't deserve having to mourn his friend.

But he could have still talked! It was better to try than not and Kai didn't even try!

Then again, he said it helped. How, Ray still couldn't wrap his mind around it and didn't think he ever really could. Nor was he gonna stand there and say it was the right way to go about it.

Yet, he really didn't know what to do for him either.

Kai's bangs covered his eyes as he nodded, teardrops falling from his eyes quietly onto his lap as he grit his teeth and bared the awful stinging, opening and closing his fists for some kind of relief.

Trying to be quick, Gramps cleaned the cuts with the wipes and then bandaged him up as fast and carefully as he could. Taking the wet rag off the counter and cleaning the blood from Kai's slightly swelling face, not even going to ask questions at the moment, and moving to his hands before he pulled away.

"Kai... I'm sorry you're goin through this, and that your buddy aint here no more. But do you think he'd want to see you doin this to yerself?"

Grandpas hand holding his chin to keep his face still made it almost impossible to avoid eye contact with him. Just the mention, the out loud conformation that he was gone made it all so raw and reload again.

He nodded, chest starting to heave again. "I n-never said sorry!"

The other's hearts clenched at hearing him break down again, none of them liked it nor did they think they'd be able to get used to it.

They didn't want this for him, for anyone, and as awful and sad as it was, it was also a part of life. People came and went. That still didn't stop the sting or heartache though, and they all knew that.

"Sorry for what?" Gramps asked.

"We had a fight..." Kai did his best to explain through his raging emotions, "I was an asshole and said some mean shit I shouldn't have..." He tried to gear himself up to tell him that was the reason Wyatt went to them. But he just didn't have it in him to say it out loud.

Gramps frowned sympathetically, patting him on the back and trying to be as supportive as he could. "If you two were buds I'm sure he knows ya didn't mean any of those things ya said to him, and he prolly already forgave you anyways." He offered kindly.

Kai spewed out a deep sob, flopping into him like a limp noodle. Gramps grabbed him up in the tightest hug he'd ever given someone, holding him close.

Max wiped a few tears that were rolling down his face, taking in his own quiet shuddering breath to try and calm himself down. Though with Tyson and Ray putting a hand down on each of his shoulders he just broke down a little more.

"C'mon buddy." Tyson coaxed gently, Max nodding back as he let Tyson take him downstairs for some water.

Ray hesitated by the bathroom, torn between going down with the other two just to get away or stay. Hardly noticing he was still holding the bloody scissors at his side still.

Taking a quick peek into the open doorway he had to look away just as quickly, the image of Kai on the floor the only thing he actually saw.

Mind made up, he went down with the other two, to do what he wasn't completely sure but the moment he was in the kitchen he finally dropped the scissors in the sink and proceeded to wash his hands like he was on autopilot.

Max and Tyson watched from the dining table; a box of tissues pushed towards Max with a glass of water in their hands. Tyson hesitated back, staring at Ray and feeling sick at the sight of the scissors again as he rubbed Max's back harder.

"You all right?" He asked quietly. Of course, he wasn't. But it was the only thing that came to mind to say.

Ray nodded, scrubbing his hands till they turned red despite the blood having already washed down the drain.

"Is he okay?" Max asked quietly as his voice broke slightly.

Ray shook his head that time, throat closing up as the hot sting of tears came back.

Tyson's chair scraped as he jumped up, leaving Max for now as he went to Ray's side. "It's gonna be all right."

"How?" Ray asked in a hoarse voice, staring at the water as it rushed over his reddened hands while his shoulders fell forward. "How is it going to be alright? He... He promised he wouldn't do this again." His hoarse voice trembled, glaring now at the scissors at the bottom of the sink.

Tyson's face fell to his knees. "What do you mean again!?"

"It's not the first time..." Ray answered as he roughly turned the tap off, using the edge of the counter to hold himself up.

"I only found out about it when we were stuck on that island, he said he'd stopped when he got back with us all, but he lied. I don't know of the other times he's done it except for the other day when Wyatt showed up."

Tyson shook his head. How had they not noticed this!? "I don't. I don't understand..." He said dumbly as his own eyes welled up. So much for being the pillar of strength...

Ray shook his head harder, gripping the counter tighter. "I don't either... I've offered to listen, to help, but he's not even tried."

"It's not always easy." Max spoke up from the table, "And we know how he is, he's always been a private person."

"I know, I know!" Ray cut over him, arms trembling as the tears built up harder. "But things changed, he's been a lot more open with me for a long time and now he's not even trying."

Tyson agreed. "Sounds about right..." He bit back. Trust Kai to pull a stunt like that!

"What do we do then?" Max asked as he looked between the two at the sink.

Ray's shoulders fell even more, a sigh coming out of him. "I don't know. We push too hard the more he pulls back, we know this, but how can we just step back and watch him hurt himself like this?"

"Smack him in the face some more!" Tyson growled, riled up.

Max blinked before his eyes went wide, "You didn't!" He near enough shrieked.

Ray coiled back a little, now that it set in he'd actually hit him the guilt flooded in ten-fold.

"I..." He didn't even have a real good excuse for it either.

"Ray." Max gasped, appalled. "You should know better than to do that!" He scolded.

"I just wanted him to stop..." Ray explained as he went back to shaking his head.

Tyson threw his eyes at Max, eyes watering hard. "You didn't see it!" He fired at Max angrily. How could he scold Ray when he wasn't there!?

"He was going at his arms with scissors! He wouldn't let them _go!_ " His voice cracked.

Max held his hands up, "Okay, even still though. You can't get angry at someone who's already upset and hurting themselves. It doesn't help."

Ray nodded a little back at him that he understood. All he had been, since learning of what Kai was doing, was being angry at him for it. Hurt and confused while upset, though that hadn't stopped him from trying to be there for him either.

Yet, he still didn't have a real clear idea on how to do that still.

Tyson pinched his nose and took a breath. "I'm sorry. Just... Fuck."

"It's okay." Max gave him a wobbly smile.

Ray stepped up and placed a hand on Tyson's shoulder, he didn't want them all breaking down around him. "We'll figure this out, one way or another."

Max nodded in agreement, pushing himself away from the table and going to where they were as he held his arms out for them. Both needing to comfort them and needing it himself at the moment.

Ray smiled back as he pulled him into his chest with one arm, keeping the other on Tyson's shoulder as he rest his chin on the top of Max's head. Tyson shifted, watching momma hug the golden boy. He wanted in! With an ungraceful lunge, he threw himself round the both of them.

About losing balance with the extra weight being thrown at them, Ray and Max let out a laugh as they stumbled around slightly till they all found their footing again. Hugging one another back as tightly as they could for a few minutes in a more calming silence, until Gramps walked into the kitchen.

"I got him settled in that room and calmed down, but I don't want to leave him on his own. So, if one of ya wanna head up there, or all of ya go then he's all yours." He said in a tired voice.

Ray nodded while the other two pulled away and he let them go from their three man embrace. "I'll go, if we all go it might just set him off."

"Okay, we'll be here though if you guys need us." Max offered with a small, encouraging smile.

"Thanks." Ray gave one back, heading to the freezer first to get an ice-pack for Kai's face that was no doubt swelling up after getting slapped.

Back on autopilot his feet carried him to the room upstairs, the door being left slightly cracked to where he just let himself into the room and sucked in a breath as he closed it behind him.

"Hey..."

Kai bothered to look over his shoulder, curled back up on the bed, and face swollen a little like Ray expected.

"Hey..."

"Here." Ray held the ice-pack out as he stepped up to the bed, sitting on the edge of it by Kai's feet. "I'm sorry." He apologized, the guilt he felt written all over his face and in his voice.

Kai looked at it a moment before he took it. Hell, he wanted it for his eyes as well. "You don't have to apologize to me..." His nasally voice replied.

"I do, because I shouldn't have hit you. And I am sorry that I did. I just didn't know what else to do."

Kai locked eyes with him. "Neither did I..."

Ray frowned back at him as he shifted on the bed, "I know... But you've got to realize this isn't the right answer."

Kai rolled over to face him. Brows furrowed. "Then what is...?"

"I don't know." Ray admitted quietly, "I just know it's not this."

Kai fell a little. There was no answer apparently...

He stayed quiet a moment. "I uh... I can handle this." He said as he ran a hand up his bandaged wrist, "But I can't handle this..." His voice wobbled as his hand came up to rub his chest roughly.

Chewing on the inside of his cheek, Ray was a little lost for words. Instead, he moved to lay down beside him as close as he could without laying directly on top of him. Quietly he reached out and touched the top of Kai's hand, making it go still over his chest.

"Quit trying to handle it on your own." He spoke softly as he looked Kai in the eyes.

Kai's face changed as his eyes brought a soothing feeling. "You keep saying that, but I don't know what you mean. I can't pass this off to anyone."

"No, but it won't be as heavy if you give a little of it. Right? I know talking about it can only do so much, but it's better than keeping it all bottled up and locked away to the point you burst."

Kai nodded. He was tired... His head was too noisy and sad.

"The least you can do is try. If it doesn't work, then it doesn't work but at least you tried." Ray continued as he shifted closer to him till their knees bumped.

Taking the hand that had been over Kai's, he slipped it up to his smacked and swollen cheek, gently brushing his fingertips along the redness that seemed to glow off the pale skin.

"And I'm really sorry, for everything that's going on."

Kai's lip wobbled at the gentle touch. He kept quiet, shifting and gently pushing until Ray was flat on his back, rolling himself over him to settle on top.

"Heh, you really like it up there don't you?" Ray chuckled lightly, ready to be done with the heavy for the rest of the night as his hands went into Kai's hair and down his back.

"Mmhmm" Kai nodded into his shoulder, "Best place there is."

"You're welcome." He chuckled a bit harder.

Kai shifted to get himself even more comfortable, resting his eyes that had bawled to the point they were raw. He let out a little sigh. This definitely was more comforting than scissors...

* * *

 **The entire flashback scene was done completely by Roy, so make sure ya'll give her some extra love for all her beautiful work there!**


	35. Goodbye

**Hellooooooo darlings, welcome back!**

 **Not much to say, or to give warnings for. Think ya'll got a pretty good idea of what's in this so I'll just let ya get to it and see you on the 15th. As always, thank you all so much.**

 **As of now, Progression has finally beaten out Parent Trap, which had been my most viewed fic since it was completed, and all my others in collective views since it was posted at 8k! 8K views! So that's amazing, really. And thank you all so, so much who still come around to check this out.**

 **We'll see ya'll on the 15th!**

* * *

 _Dear Parent/Guardian,_

 _It is with an incredibly heavy heart to inform you of the sudden loss of a student of Whitney Preparatory School._

 _Wyatt Smithwright, a much loved student in the first grade, passed away on Sunday evening._

 _His parents gave permission to inform his fellow students that the cause of his sudden passing was a result of a heart condition._

 _His family would also like to invite any student who wishes to pay their respects to attend Mr. Smithwright's wake, which will be held in Tenman Funeral Home on Thursday June 27th between the hours of 17:00 and 20:00._

 _In addition, a memorial assembly will be held at the school tomorrow. Morning classes will be cancelled in order to give all students the opportunity to pay their respects._

 _We offer our sincerest condolences to all that knew Mr. Smithwright._

Stan let out a deep, sad sigh as he put the letter down on the desk, rubbing his watery eyes. So tragic... And unbelievable to think what those monsters were capable of...

A poor boy's life had ended before it had even begun because of some lunatic's greed. And to think the boys had been there to witness the entire thing... Especially Kai, one of his own classmates.

Mr. Granger had talked to him on the phone. It turned out this boy was the only one in that school who Kai had a relationship with. Was that a morbid coincidence? The shudder down his spine and sickness in his stomach told him otherwise. Those beasts had to be stopped and brought to justice. But for now, he had a mourning grandson to focus on.

He wasn't sure which of the services Kai would wish to go to, but either one would require his school uniform, still in his home. He would drop it to him immediately.

After getting off the phone with Stan-the-man again just after having been on the phone with him less than an hour ago, Gramps was busy cleaning the house up a bit for his arrival; something about bringing Kai his school uniform or something. Which was fine but after what had happened the day before, and what he'd learned, Gramps was a little torn at seeing his buddy again.

Did he tell him straight away what Kai had been doing to himself, had done to himself? Or did he wait it out, let the one bad thing settle before throwing another bad thing down on top of it?

For once he wasn't sure if he should tell Stan everything going on like he always did when they talked. Maybe this was something that just needed to wait, though it really didn't make it any easier seeing as how Stan _was_ and is Kai's guardian.

Making his decision to keep it quiet, for now, Gramps went off to kick the other lil dudes out of the house before Dickenson showed up within the hour. None of them really wanted to leave, though given the situation none of them put up a fight about it either and left quietly for the time being.

Just in time too it seemed as Dickenson's car pulled in the drive not even twenty minutes later. The normal jolly and round man coming up the walk with a somber expression, Grandpa meeting him at the door and letting him inside.

"Good to see you my man." Gramps greeted while Stanley took off his shoes by the door.

"It's always a pleasure, Ryu, though of course... Maybe this time." Stanley trailed a little as he caught sight of Kai's hair peeking over the back of the couch to his left.

"Hello, Kai." He greeted, not in his usual chirpy tone.

"Hello." Kai's hoarse voice automatically replied flatly and quietly back without so much as turning his head.

The two older men exchanged quiet and concerned glances, Gramps leading Dickenson into the living room where they each took a seat around the boy.

"How are you doing, Kai?" Stanley asked as he put a hefty hand on the boy's shoulder.

He wished he was dead. Couldn't say that though. He kept his eyes on the opposite wall, not wanting to look at either of them for fear it would set him off.

"Fine."

Once more the elders exchanged glances, a small sigh passing their lips collectively as Stanley pulled his hand down to his lap.

"Well, I've come by to bring you your uniform. I've received an email about the services that are being held for Wyatt, whichever you wish to go to we'll be sure to take you. If that is something you want."

Kai tensed up hard and finally turned his puffy face to him. "What do you mean services?"

"There's a wake being held Thursday, and an assembly at your school tomorrow." Dickenson explained.

Kai shuddered. There was no way in high hell he was stepping foot in the school again. But at the same time, he bet a fair number of students would go to the wake. How could he show his face there either? But at the same time...

His eyes burned and watered hard and fast. He wanted to say goodbye...

"It's up to you, whatever you want. And you don't have to go alone." Gramps offered in a comforting tone, Dickenson nodded along beside Kai.

"I brought your uniform just in case, and there's a few days before the wake to make up your mind."

Kai nodded back automatically, letting out a noise that resembled a thanks.

"If there's anything you need either, just let me know son." Dickenson continued, not sure what else there was to even say or do at the moment.

"Thank you." He said in the same quiet voice, picking himself up and going to excuse himself.

As the two watched him leave they turned to one another, for a while just looking at each other with nothing really to say.

"Tea?" Gramps finally broke the silence.

"Love some." Stanley sighed.

* * *

After being kicked from the house for an hour during Dickenson's stay, the other three came back from their walk. Max and Tyson looking to Ray to figure out what the next best step was to do, seeing as how the night before Kai hadn't really been around them as much as he was around Ray. Which given last year was understandable, and Ray was the second oldest, while they also just didn't have a clue on what to do right now.

It was like a dark cloud had moved overhead above the house, and it didn't look like it was fixing to roll on by anytime soon either. But everything felt gloomy and heavy, like one wrong move and things would just break apart completely.

"I'll go see what he's up to, see if he wants to come out here with us. Get some fresh air." Ray offered as he noticed the two of them just staring at him.

"Sounds good." Max nodded back.

"And we got him stuff, so maybe bribe him if he puts up a fight. " Tyson interjected as he held up their shopping bags.

Ray just smiled, he didn't know if bribing Kai with junk food would work more than just coming out with him, but at least the option was there.

"Alright, be back in a minute." He waved as he went off towards the house, slipping inside and going straight for the stairs.

"Hey, you in here?" He called once he got to the bedroom door, walking in without knocking like he always did.

Kai sat on the bed with his knees up to his chest. "Yeh..."

"You doing okay?" Ray asked as he stepped into the room, sitting on the bed with him.

Kai nodded at him, despite his throat closing up on him. "Mmhmm. The funeral is _Thursday_." His voice cracked, sniffling and hugging his legs to hide his face. So close, yet so far in keeping it together.

"Is that why Dickenson came by then?" Ray pondered out loud, though by the suddenness of his visit, and then Kai telling him about it, he figured he already had his answer.

"Are you going?"

Kai shook his head. "I don't know..."

"You should. If you don't you might regret it. Even if you just go for a little bit, say goodbye and then come home at least you gave yourself that chance."

Kai shifted closer to him. "Yeh... I know. Just..."

"You don't have to go alone either." Ray added as he moved his arm back to let Kai get up against his side, "You don't have to do any of this alone."

Kai pressed himself in. That wasn't his only hesitation... But he didn't want to tell Ray he was too cowardly to face the Whitney Prep kids.

"Thanks..."

Instantly Ray's arm went around Kai's back to hold him, "Do you want to come outside with us? Get some fresh air for a bit instead of sitting in here."

Kai wanted to say no. He wanted to do his usual and burrow away by himself. But that would make Ray unhappy.

"Okay..."

Ray rubbed his back, giving him a minute even though Kai said it was okay he didn't just want to rip him out from the comfort of the room and out with the others like this.

"We'll go when you're ready, the kids aren't going anywhere."

Kai nodded, enjoying the comfort from Ray a few more minutes before pulling himself away. Maybe some air would be good...

"I got you something too." Ray said as he bounced off the bed before him, taking up Kai's hands without a care and pulling him to stand with him.

Kai squeezed it instantly, like it was a lifeline. "Oh?" He replied politely in his gloomy voice.

"Mhmm, it's a surprise though." Ray grinned as he led them out of the room, "Kids got you some stuff too." He threw in like a last minute thought as they went down the stairs, still clutching Kai's hand in his.

They walked out together. Kai shuffling along like the undead being pulled along with Ray wondering why they bought him anything. Unless it was a time machine, he didn't require anything.

"Heyyyyy!" Tyson waved them over from the little blanket he and Max had went off and grabbed while Ray was on his noble quest.

"Just in time too, we just got everything set out." Max's smile beamed as the other two came over by the pond where they had set up.

Kai just sort of blinked at them. The fresh hell was this? Ray barely noticed his hesitation, pulling him to sit down on the blanket with the other two and eyed their feast of junk goodies.

Maybe they all went a little overboard, but it was for a good cause.

"Here." He plucked out the bag of mint chocolates he found and about fought an old lady for.

Kai took it mindlessly as his eyes scanned the weird buffet of chips and candy. Was this a party? The fuck was there to have a party for!?

"The hell is this?" He asked, both angry and upset.

"We got hungry on our walk." Tyson answered with his mouth full of something, "Figured why not, ya know?"

Kai forced himself to reel it in. Of course they wouldn't do that... The hell was wrong with him.

"Oh... Right. Yeh, go nuts."

Max gave a bright smile again. This was a healing space. And nothing aided healing, in any form, be it the common cold or grief, like gummy worms.

He picked out a deliciously nutritious red and green one, throwing it in his mouth before offering the bag to him. "You like these?"

Kai shook his head at him. Any food looked about as appealing as rusty nails right now.

Halfway through a bag of chips, Ray paused as he caught sight of the bag of colorful worms. He'd seen Max grab them but hadn't bothered to really ask what they were, but he suddenly wanted to try one.

"Can I have one?" He asked as he held his hand out.

Max beamed, handing them over. "The red and green ones are the best!" He advised.

"Oooo, they're squishy." Ray giggled as he pinched a red and green one between his fingers before popping it into his mouth.

"Eh, the white and orange are better." Tyson grumbled as he broke off a pocky stick between his teeth.

Max glared at him. "On what planet!? Those are the most tasteless ones!"

"What? No they're not!" Tyson defended.

Ray didn't seem to care, hand back in the little bag and pulling out an orange and white one. If he was going to be honest, they tasted the same...

Max was up in Ray's face the moment he saw the white and orange bastard go in. "WELL!?"

Mouth full, still chewing, Ray could only really shrug his shoulders back at him.

"Why you gotta ask him? I'm the one that eats everything! My taste buds have known every flavor there is known to man!" Tyson stated proudly as he hit his chest.

Max snapped his head. "You gorge! That means jack about how refined your palette is!"

"I have a very refined pallet, thank you." Tyson snipped in a snooty tone with his nose in the air, shoving something else from one of the bags in his mouth.

Ray didn't know what was going on, nor did he really care as he grabbed another wiggly and squishy worm and sucked it down. Holding the bag out to Kai beside him who hadn't said or touched anything since they sat down.

Kai made a face as he peered in. They were clearly full of additives and chemicals. But that wasn't the troubling thing. Who the HELL thought to make a candy in the shape of a blind invertebrate?

"Did you know worms aren't insects?" He said in a flat voice.

Everyone and sound stopped as all the different colored heads snapped to look at Kai with a questioning stare on their faces.

Kai took that as no, they didn't know that. Well then. It was his duty to educate.

...Even though Ray's hand was left hanging holding the bag out to him.

"Insects have exoskeletons that protect their organs, worms don't. Actually, worms don't even have lungs. They breathe through their skin which is mostly made up of collagen. And that's another difference, insects molt their exoskeletons at different life stages. Worms don't. But people get confused because there are some insects with the name 'worm' attached. Like silk worms and glow worms are technically insects..." He rambled on in his flat, monotonous voice.

They all blinked back at him then at each other, Tyson crunching down on a chip in his mouth the only sound for a good minute.

Pulling the bag back to himself, Ray looked down at all the non-insect worms. "Max is right, the red and green are better."

Kai frowned at them. Knowledge was wasted on these idiots, clearly.

"You know they actually discovered a new species of worm not so long ago. Divers found it down in the Antarctic ocean. They survive on dead whale bones. Called the bone eating worm for it. They secrete acid to dissolve the calcium and take in the lipids from it to survive on..."

"Dude... We're trying to eat here." Tyson cringed a little at all... Whatever just came out of Kai's mouth.

Max and Ray nodded in agreement, the worms they'd eaten starting to wiggle and come alive in their stomachs again at the information dump.

Kai looked around at the grossed out faces. Was it something he said? "What?"

"Nothing, just eat." Ray said as he shoved a random bag in his hands, going for something else out of their pile.

Kai turned the bag over. Potato chips. "Did you guys know during World War II, potato chips went temporarily extinct in the States? They were declared non-essential food items so production halted completely nationwide..."

"Ya don't say?" Max just grinned the fakest grin he could gather up in himself, "My great grandpa was in World War II."

Kai blinked. "Well. Yeh. Near enough any man of age was." He cut off, "Oh! And in Britain these are called crisps. Chips means fries over there!" He spewed off as something else hit him.

"That's mildly confusing..." Ray muttered as he continued to eat the crisps... Chips... Fries?! What the hell were these now?!

Kai shrugged. "Not really. There's a bunch of differences between American and British English, but they're only small. U's in random places. Zee vs. Zed. Strong vs weak R sounds. Slightly different vocabulary at times. Like did you know British people don't say 'soccer'!? They say football! Which is, you know, what the Americans call the one with the pigskin and the helmets and the charging and stuff!"

Again, the others just blinked and stared in stunned silence while chewing on something they plucked out from one of the many bags. This was honestly the most they'd ever heard him speak.

"OH! Which reminds me! They think football, as in _not_ your kind..." He gestured at Max, "Was invented in China in like, 400BC or something!"

"So, they invented soccer?" Tyson questioned, not really sure if he was keeping up.

"We did?" Ray's head popped up from the empty chip bag he had it buried in, four others already empty and scattered around his lap.

"Yep!" Kai yelped out, "As well as the compass, paper money, the umbrella, the mechanical clock, gunpowder and printing!" He fired out, "Just to name a few!"

For some reason Ray's face lit up, pride swelling his already swollen and junk food filled gut. "Ha!" He laughed out like he was the great inventor of all those things.

Tyson and Max just stared at him, not looking all that impressed till a light bulb went over Tyson's head.

"I just thought of something."

"Careful there." Max joked with a stupid grin on his face.

Tyson pouted as he shoved his arm, "I'm serious, listen! Ray's the only one who isn't Japanese!" He blurted out while pointing at said teen.

Kai made a bemused face. "Did you... Did you just figure that out?"

"Well, kind of? I mean, didn't really think about it in depth till now." Tyson shrugged, "But with all this talk about it, it just kind of clicked. You and Max are only half, but still."

Kai blinked even more. "You really that dim?"

"NO!" Tyson pouted again as he threw the empty pocky box at his head, "I just didn't think about it till now."

Kai merely leaned a few inches to dodge the light, gently floating box. "Just checking. In Russia you forgot I could speak Japanese..."

"It was a crazy time dude! Can't blame me for not remembering stuff." Tyson huffed.

"Aw, I wanted to try one of those." Ray pouted as he eyed the empty pocky box.

"Don't... Don't you think you should slow down?" Max asked with a concerned glance at the trash all around and in Ray's lap. Had he just been eating through the entire thing by himself this whole time?

Tyson eyed him as well. "RAY! The hell man!?"

"What?" Ray gave them a dumb look, hand in another bag that was sadly empty.

He super subtly nodded in Kai's direction. "Weren't we supposed to be sharing?"

Ray glanced at Kai beside him, that was the plan but Mr. Stick hadn't touched a damn thing and he'd already tried to shove things into his hands to get him to join. Instead they were graced with the knowledge of worms and football and British VS American vocabulary.

"I didn't eat everything, and there's two bags left full of stuff." He pointed out at the shopping bags between them.

"Where have you even been putting it all, you've eaten more than Tyson!" Max lightly scolded though a little in amazement.

" _He_ ate all the pocky!" Ray jabbed as he pointed back at Tyson.

"Oh, Ray's always packed it away. He just usually does it with more table manners." Kai chimed in.

"Thank you." Ray nodded in agreement before it sunk in a little, his head snapping back to Kai. "Are you calling me fat again?!"

Kai looked at him blankly. "I never did call you fat. But you do eat as much as Tyson. You're just not a pig about it."

"Of course I wouldn't be. Just because I was raised in a village doesn't mean I act like it." He rolled his eyes, "And I haven't eaten _that_ much. Most of these bags were filled with air." He muttered. "And you've not eaten anything, your chocolates are going to melt."

Kai held them out to him. "You want them?" He asked.

Ray eyed them then him, throwing Kai's blank look right back at him. "No, I got those for you."

Kai held them closer to him. "You suuuuuuure?" He asked, seeing him eye them and hoping to palm them off.

"No, I got them for you." Ray repeated, not looking amused. "You said you like minty stuff, I saw them and thought of you so got them for you. I don't want them."

Kai stared at him a little dumbly. He remembered? When did he tell him he liked the-

Oooooh right, Paris...

"Oh... Thank you." He met Ray's eyes again that were strongly demanding he open the damn things before he punched him. As he wished...

He tore it open neatly, picking one the green foil and unwrapping it, popping it in his mouth.

"You're welcome." Ray smiled back, going to find something else to stuff his own face with.

Max's blue eyes sparkled a little in the light of the sun, looking between the two of them. That was the sweetest thing ever! Until Tyson plopped his head on his lap, forcing him to look down into the sad look on his friends face.

"Why don't you ever buy me chocolates?" He whined a little.

Max gave him a bored look. "I have. And do. You always inhale them before you've processed what they are and who gave them to you."

"...Oh... Did you buy me any this time?" Tyson's eyes got wide, looking like an excited puppy.

"I bought those Pocky?" He shrugged. Had chocolate on it, didn't it?

"That you _inhaled_ " Ray reminded in a low grumble, still slightly sore he didn't get to try them.

"What!? They're so thin it's impossible to make them last!" Tyson whined back.

Ray just mocked him quietly under his breath, causing Max to snicker beside him.

"I think there's another box actually, in that bag." He pointed it out.

Ray seemed to perk up at that, snatching the bag just as Tyson went to reach for it, sticking his tongue out at him as he opened it up.

"HA!" He belted out again, holding up the prize.

Kai shook his head. How could they all eat so much crap?

"No, it's fine. You go ahead and have at em, but when it all goes to your thighs don't cry to me." Tyson pouted where he lay in Max's lap, arms over his chest.

"What's wrong with my thighs?" Ray's voice cracked in a weird pitch, sounding mildly offended and confused.

"I think what Tyson is trying to say is refined sugar is just empty calories which leads to weight gain." Kai helped.

That really didn't help, Ray's head snapping back to him with another quip about whether they all thought he was fat again until he clocked Mr. Stick beside him.

"Oh... You don't say?" He questioned, whipping out a pocky stick and holding it out near Kai's face. "Well, here then."

Kai choked on his spit, offended. "Why me!?"

"Why not? Supposed to be sharing and Tyson already had an entire box." Ray smiled innocently at him.

Kai narrowed his eyes at him. Unlike Tyson, he wasn't stupid. He opened his mouth to argue, but the second they parted, Ray shoved it in.

Max and Tyson's jaws dropped before they burst out laughing, trying to keep it in at Kai's extremely pissed off face and Ray's amused one, like he wasn't about to be strangled for doing that.

Smiling a little triumphantly, Ray broke his in half between his teeth as he watched Kai choke a little on the one he'd shoved in there. Kai's eyes narrowed harder, feeling the storm cloud gather overhead.

Perfect. Everything was just a fucking game, was it?! Wyatt was dead, but sure, let's all gather and eat chocolate! Worry about our waistlines like a bunch of school girls!

He picked himself up, throwing the bag Ray had got him and turned to storm back inside. The laughter quickly stopped, was good while it lasted.

"Where are you going?" Ray called after him, not seeming really fazed as he somehow knew that would set him off and rightly so. He felt a little bad shoving that down his throat, but if Kai didn't eat then he'd turn to dust.

Kai spun, fists clenched. "Inside!"

"Why?" Ray asked as if he didn't know why, even though he did.

"Cause I have more important things to do than sit around out here eating shit like everything is fine!" He near enough screamed at him.

"What important things? Because we all know that's bull, you'll just go back and hole yourself away in that room. We know not everything is fine, that's why we're sitting here with you through it."

"Like figuring out what the fuck to do! But most of all, trying to make sense of _why_ I even have to in the first fucking place!" He screamed louder.

"What's there to do?" Tyson asked as he sat up from Max's lap, "And how can we make sense of it when we don't even know the whole story?"

"Exactly!" He yelled back, upset taking over the anger, but no less loud, "What the _fuck happened?!_ "

"We were all there, we saw what happened. That bitbeast was too strong for him to handle." Max supplied in a quiet voice.

"But those other guys didn't... You know..." Tyson directed more to Max than the other two.

"I don't think it should matter how it happened, just that it did. Trying to wrap our heads around it right now isn't going to do us any good, we should be focusing on what to do to get through this." Ray said with a small shake of his head, turning his attention on Kai.

"Maybe if you go Thursday you'll be able to find out, though."

Kai shook his head. Of course knowing why wouldn't make it okay. But some understanding could help, right? Make it easier to process instead of the mystery hanging over his head forever. And as for Thursday...

"I don't know..." It felt wrong to go. It felt wrong not to go.

"Wait... What's Thursday?" Tyson asked as his head swiveled from Kai to Ray and back again.

"The funeral." Ray answered as he didn't tear his eyes away from Kai, "You should really go, Kai. We know it's going to be hard but if you don't go, then it could only be harder."

Kai deflated. He was right and he knew it. He just didn't know if he could handle it.

"Yeh..."

"Can we all go?" Max piped up.

Kai looked at him blankly. Why would they go? They didn't know him. They were there though, he guessed.

"Pretty sure anyone is allowed at the wake."

"Do you _want_ us to go?" Ray questioned as he kept his eyes on him.

Kai shifted irritably. He wasn't sure if _he_ wanted to go! "I don't... Whatever you want!" He snapped at him.

"This isn't about us, or what we want aside from just wanting to be there for you. I get it, but there's no reason for you to get angry at us." Ray half scolded him, not wanting to set him off any more than he already seemed to be.

Kai rolled his eyes. "Fine! Come then! But _no baseball caps!_ " He yelled randomly at Tyson as he welled up and turned to go inside, "And wear something appropriate!"

Letting him leave this time, the other three turned to each other expressing their own loud sighs as their shoulders fell forward.

"That could have gone better." Max went first.

"Does he really think I'd wear this to a funeral?" Tyson asked a bit offended as he touched the bill of his hat.

The other two just nodded back at him.

* * *

The awful moment he'd been dreading for days had arrived. Thursday morning had come in the blink of an eye, and the day had both dragged and flown at the same time. The horrible sense of dread, grief and guilt was bubbling under the surface, along with anxiety and seeing any other green jackets. Not to mention his family...

He stepped out the car, dressed in his grey pants, green jacket and red tie, all immaculate, while the others wore black.

The moment the dreaded doors opened, he got hit in the face with the smell of incense and sadness. He stopped. The lingering and haunting sounds of sniffling and light crying almost making him want to turn around and run.

But Ray and the others almost formed a circle around him, white shirts and black ties making them seem like bodyguards that ushered him through.

His eyes darted around, on edge and yet numb and lethargic at the same time. So far, his was the only green jacket there was. The number was scarce. Which was exactly why he asked to arrive towards the end of the wake.

Coming into the heavy atmosphere, the others circled around Kai a bit tighter the more they stepped inside. The smell of the incense making Max's stomach twist a little, tears budding in his eyes quickly but had promised himself he wouldn't crack.

He had to be strong for Kai through this, he couldn't just break down right now even if he wasn't that great at funerals.

Tyson wasn't faring much better, taking in the poster on the wall with the school logo that looked like it had been signed by everyone. He may not have known him, didn't mean this didn't suck.

Golden eyes scanned the room, as if on the lookout for other boys from Kai's school with his back tense at the thought of running into any of them; even if they weren't the ones that had been bullying him, it didn't matter, they didn't need a scene on top of the already shitty feeling this whole thing had brought on.

But, he wasn't above punching someone in the face at the moment if it came down to it.

As the small congregation got a little further in, a woman near the front who had been dabbing her eyes with a white handkerchief looked up at the four boys. Large, wet brown eyes taking them in and landing on the familiar green jacket and two-toned hair she'd seen on TV a year before.

Carefully she approached them, dabbing her eyes the entire way as her shoulders shook with a shuddering breath.

"Hello, thank you fo-for coming." She greeted the four of them, though her attention was centered on Kai.

Kai froze up. He looked just like her.

"I'm sorry, this is really sudden..." The woman dabbed at her ever flowing tears, "But, is your name Kai?"

Kai tensed harder. Would it be wrong to say no? Mistook him for some other asshole? In the end, he nodded, ready to get what insults or harsh words that might be thrown.

The woman gave a breathless laugh, a smile coming over her broken features. "He talked about you so much, I'm sure this is... Difficult, but it really means a lot to me that you've come." She wiped her nose with the handkerchief, swollen eyes taking in the other boys around Kai and smiling at them all the same.

"I heard a bit about you all too, so thank you for coming. I'm Elizabeth, by the way. Wyatt's mother."

Max swallowed hard, the tears getting harder to hold back and just nodding to the woman because he couldn't trust his vocal cords at the moment.

For whatever reason he pictured his own mother standing there before him, wiping tears down her face and trying to look strong while breaking down on the inside because he didn't come home.

First thing he was going to do when they got home was call her up.

If Kai tensed up any more, you could fill him with coal and diamonds would come out.

"I uh..." His voice wobbled. What did he say to that? Sorry for driving your son to his death? Say what a good guy her dead son was?

What did he say!? He didn't know what to say. His blood felt hot inside him as tears started streaming, hand fumbling at his side trying to find Ray's like it would somehow save him from this.

Ray jumped slightly as he felt Kai's hand flopping between the tight space between them, hitting him in the leg first and quickly grabbing hold of it loosely as Kai grabbed onto it in a death grip.

"We're sorry we have to be meeting like this, and we didn't know Wyatt for long but he seemed like a really great guy." Ray supplied for the group since it seemed the others were just as lost for words as he was himself, pulling something out of thin air while the woman continued to just stand there in front of them.

"Thank you, and yes... The circumstances aren't what any parent would want, but I'm happy to see he's had so many friends and acquaintances. He was always a people person, never wanting to be alone. So really I should be thanking you, Kai, for keeping him company while at school." She directed back to him with a wobbly smile on her tear stained face.

Kai couldn't do it anymore. His face twisted in to devastated. "H-he was my o-nly friend there!" He heaved, unable to control it.

Elizabeth and the others gave bewildering looks his way at the outburst, Tyson quickly putting his hand down on Kai's shoulder as it shook.

"Oh honey..." Elizabeth cooed as she pulled a package of tissues from her purse, passing it over to him.

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Her voice cracked back, "I hope he was as good of a friend as the ones you have with you though, he surely liked to talk about you a lot."

Kai nodded, taking the tissue embarrassed. "Uh-huh..." He hiccuped, "We studied together a l-lot." He got out while trying to breathe, "Sucked at English... Real good with numbers though." He blurted out.

Elizabeth laughed, a real full on laugh amongst the tears that streamed down her face that she dabbed at again.

"Sounds just like him, I'm glad you were there to help him."

Kai kept nodding for some reason. "Was fun. I'll miss him a lot..." He choked, scrambling for something to say as he clamped Ray's hand. He took his eyes from her and put them on the floor.

"I'm sorry..."

"We'll all miss him." Elizabeth nodded in sympathy, "But darling, you don't have to apologize. We knew this day could come at any time, and although we've prepared for it... It's still hard." She choked, putting a hand down on his shoulder.

Ray stood there, letting Kai grip his hand tighter where his fingers started to go slightly numb as he tried to squeeze back; give him a bit of strength to get through this.

"But please, if you want of course, you can go and say goodbye." Elizabeth announced as she took a step back from them, letting her hand fall back to her side.

Like the little dog on many dashboards, he kept nodding, turning his eyes to Ray. For the first time that day, Ray froze up as Kai's eyes turned on him. A cold sweat forming on his back while his fingers went completely numb.

He wasn't good with these sorts of things, only putting up a strong front for the sake of the others but the thought of seeing a dead body sent chills down his back.

"Only if you want to." He voiced in a quiet breath, dreading it not just for Kai but for himself now.

Kai somehow managed to grip his hand harder. He didn't _want_ to at all. But felt he needed to. He nodded. Face pale and just as full of dread as Ray's was.

"Okay..." Ray nodded back around the lump in his throat, letting Kai strangle the life out of his hand as he too charge in guiding the others to the separate room.

Tyson kept his hand on Kai's shoulder, like the good body guard he was with his other going around Max's lower back that had started to shake. The blonde trying to keep it pulled together as they got closer to the closed doors, the smell of incense getting stronger.

At the doors was when Ray's feet stopped about jerking the others with him, his stomach churning hard as the sweat broke out along the rest of his skin.

Kai did the same. "You guys can wait here if you want." His voice trembled.

"I'll go with you." Tyson cut in quickly, giving Ray a small nod that it was okay he could stay back with Max.

"You really don't have to!" Kai sweat, not letting up any on Ray's hand.

"I don't mind, really." Tyson pat him on the back, "Shouldn't do it alone."

Ray could only really nod back to what Tyson was saying while wishing Kai would let go just for the sake of saving his fingers.

Kai eyed him. Somehow, without the baseball cap, he seemed more dependable than usual.

"Okay..." He whispered out, prying his hand off Ray's and doing his best to brace himself.

Kai stopped breathing as the casket came in to view, feeling instantly nauseous. He spun himself in to Tyson, taking it away from his teary view.

"Shhhhit..." He cursed under his breath.

"We don't have to go all the way." Tyson rubbed his back as Kai fell into him, holding him close.

Kai death gripped him back for a moment as well, steadying himself. "Yes, I do." This was his last chance to look him in the face and apologize.

He pulled himself off, turning back to the room covered in huge flower wreaths and grief. Just a few people were there now. None of which he knew.

He forced his weak feet forward, hearing his heart slam in his hears as he suddenly found himself walking along the side of it. The feeling that ripped through him when the familiar brown hair and face came in to his vision, surrounded by flowers, wasn't one he even knew a word for. All he knew was it was agonizing.

He stood, eyes fixed uncontrollably. His mind ran over various random memories. The good and the most recent he wished he could forget. Was that even what his voice sounded like? He couldn't remember right now... But he remembered the shitty things he'd said. He remembered shoving him away like some nobody. Which was exactly why he was in this box now waiting to be burned come morning.

He was washed over with pure grief and guilt, finding his knees going weak and limp as he flopped a little in to Tyson for support. "I'm sorry, Wyatt! I'm sorry!"

Doing his best to hold Kai up, Tyson just stood there like an immovable wall with no words to really say and not much else to do for him either.

What Kai was apologizing for he had no clue, it wasn't his fault Wyatt was laying there in front of them like this. At the moment though he didn't think now was a good time to question it or stop him.

Kai took a few minutes to let the worst wash over him, trying his best to make himself peer in with his face flooded. There were hundreds of things he wanted to say to him. It was just he couldn't bring himself to. Not even goodbye. Not verbally at least. Sniffling hard, he picked himself off Tyson, dragging his feet around to leave.

Tyson let him go, watching after him with a heavy heart before he turned back to Wyatt's sleeping face. "Hey, I um... I just wanted to say I'm sorry that you got wrapped up in all that mess." He stopped, biting into his lip as his chest heaved with a heavy breath.

"But also, I wanted to thank you. You know, for being a friend to Kai and lookin out for him while he was gone from us. I'm glad he wasn't all alone, though I'm sure he would have liked it that way. But really, thank you." He bowed his head a little, giving one last look and swearing he'd make the people who did this to him pay before coming away and back to the others.

Kai shook and fought to breathe while tears streamed the whole way out. He threw open the heavy doors, making a B-line right for his comfort source. Max barely moved out of the way as Kai came practically running at him and Ray, the two of them switching off as he dive bombed for Tyson.

Arms out and waiting, Ray steadied himself as Kai's body slammed into his. Again, pulling him in as close as he could. Kai went off inconsolable as he tried to merge in to Ray. Taking a little while to calm. Long enough that Ray's shirt was soaked.

"Get me out of here..." He begged in a hoarse voice.

"Okay. I will." Ray soothed, throat getting tight again as he looked at the other two awaiting orders and noticed the poster with signatures scribbled all over it.

"Should do this first, before we go and then I promise we'll leave." He said, carefully unwrapping Kai from around him and taking him to the poster with his hand on his lower back to keep him walking instead of bolting for the doors.

Kai eyed it like it might bite him. Every signature on their hated him. But at the same time, the one it was for didn't. At least, back then. And he was sure if he offered Wyatt his signature while he was alive, the fanboy would have lost his mind.

"You should too..."

Ray blinked a little back at him, after getting cold feet and abandoning him earlier he was a little surprised Kai had even suggested that.

"You first." He gave a small smile, picking up the pen and passing it along.

Kai held it in his hand a minute. Did he just write his name or what? He pondered for a minute.

'Look forward to you proving me wrong when I see you next, my friend.'

The small smile Ray had on his face grew a little more as he read what Kai had written out, getting the pen passed to him he simply signed his name under what Kai had wrote on the poster. It felt a little weird, seeing as how he didn't know Wyatt very well, had been slightly jealous of him for a day and a half, but he did it anyways and passed the pen on to Tyson next.

Putting his arm back around Kai's lower back, letting the other two sign their names, he did as he promised and led Kai outside to wait.

* * *

The car ride home was painfully quiet. No one wanting to say or even breathe in a way that might set Kai off again. Currently he was silent, temple resting on the window. The cool of the glass easing the tension and ache from crying so much. Even though none of them had done anything strenuous all day, aside from getting dressed up to go, they were all exhausted and more than ready to act like slugs and just lay where they fell.

Every now and then Ray brushed the back of Kai's hand that was clasped in his, in a much more limp hold than when he had about crushed all his bones back at the funeral home.

As the car rolled through the familiar gates, he gave Kai's hand a gentle squeeze when the car was put into park and Max was climbing out before them. With no words between them still, unhooking his belt he let Kai's hand go and got himself out and waited for him outside the car door. Tyson and Max already ahead of them, their feet slightly dragging as they walked up the stone path to the front door.

Kai stayed sat for a moment. Like the others, wiped. Too tired to undo his seat belt. With a prompt from Grampa, he managed it, dragging his ghostly self in to the house, putting his shoes neatly away and floating his way up to his space.

Following behind him the entire way, Ray stopped at the stairs. He didn't want to crowd him, though didn't want to leave him alone either. He still felt bad that he had left him earlier, and seeing as how Tyson was already passed out on the couch it wasn't like he'd be able to go in his stead again.

Feet making up his mind for him, he followed shortly after. The door left cracked open and just let himself in before closing it behind him.

"Do you want anything?" He asked gently as he stood awaiting orders. If Kai wanted him out he'd listen this time, if Kai wanted him to lay with him he'd do that too in a heartbeat.

Kai rolled his head to face him, causing the budding tears to fall quietly and just stared at him. Ray shifted where he stood, not really able to read him but since he didn't tell him to leave he inched his way across the room to the bed. Eyes on Kai the entire time as if he was expecting Kai to pounce at any moment, carefully crawling on the bed and between Kai and wall with his back pressed up against it.

Kai followed him, rolling over and curling up beside him without a word. With one hand under his head, using his other one, Ray brushed Kai's bangs from his reddened face as he got closer. Letting his hand fall around his shoulders, his fingers in the back of his hair as a means of comfort. Not even sure it was doing anything for him or not, but felt like it was the right thing to do as they just laid there in the silence of the room.


End file.
